


MIENTRAS NO TENGAMOS ROSTRO

by Xivaliv



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Coercion, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Phobias
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 150,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xivaliv/pseuds/Xivaliv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una venganza familiar cae sobre un muchacho inocente, el cual tiene que enfrentarse a una unión en contra de su voluntad, pero luego en medio de situaciones misteriosas, reconoce que ha sucumbido a la pasión sin medida con la que su marido colma sus sentidos cada noche sin dejar ver su rostro. Sin embargo estas circunstancias oscuras despiertan suspicacias en su familia y en el mismo que lo harán cometer el peor error de su vida.</p>
<p>Basado libremente en el mito de Eros y Psique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primera Parte: Una unión inesperada.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre la historia o los personajes de Junjou Romantica, cuya creación pertenece a Shungiku Nakamura y todos los participantes en su producción y distribución. Solo fue utilizada para la creación de esta historia que solo pretende aportar al fandom, pero no busca lucro.

Hola a todos!!! Estoy subiendo un nuevo fanfic para que los disfruten, este va a tener mas capitulos y ahora tiene como protagonistas a la pareja Terrorista de Junjou Romantica. Para los que leyeron mi anterior trabajo "CIELO ROTO" Les advierto que esta historia no va a ser crudo, ni va a ser tragico, pero si va a haber mucho drama y misterio. Espero que les guste.

**MIENTRAS NO TENGAMOS ROSTRO**

 

**Primera Parte: Una unión inesperada.**

 

Shinobu Takatsuki permanecía junto a su familia en esa sala lujosa y circular rodeados de esos ojos escrutiñadores, llenos de desdén y burla, podía sentir el deseo de esas personas frente a él y su familia de verlos humillados, deleitándose con esa escena que habían esperado por años, siendo exhibidos para el escarnio público; una absurda rivalidad de la que él no tenía participación, y que solo tenía la mala fortuna de compartir ese apellido que exhortaba los malos deseos en los que estaban frente a él, todos ellos fijando su mirada llena de expectación sobre su padre, la cabeza de la familia Takatsuki, aquel empresario audaz en su momento e inmisericorde que había prolongado esa batalla por el poder económico contra la temible y poderosa familia Miyagi… Pero su arrogancia les costó mucho a ellos…

  
Todo sucedió por una antigua rivalidad: Habían dos familias poderosas que se disputan el poder económico de esa ciudad, iban cabeza a cabeza por ese poder, una, la familia Miyagi, enfocada en el sector productivo y financiero y la otra, La Takatsuki, en el sector de la construcción que también se involucro en el mundo financiero… Pero hubo un tiempo en que la familia Miyagi hizo una mala inversión que aprovecho muy bien la familia Takatsuki y la humillo al hacerse de la mayoría de las acciones dándoles muy poco con que quedarse algo así como una limosna, pero tan poco de lo que tenían antes como para que no pudieran recuperarse pronto, pero escasamente sabría el jefe de la cabeza Takatsuki, que el hijo de la familia Miyagi, Yoh, quien estudiaba en el extranjero en ese momento, seria la llave para que resurgiera el esplendor de su familia diversificando su portafolio de inversiones que en principio se apoyaba en créditos, pero luego Miyagi hábilmente logro multiplicar las ganancias familiares haciéndolas muy solidas económicamente, y poco a poco empezó a adquirir las empresas que antiguamente conformaban el conglomerado Takatsuki, mientras estos debido a ineptos asesores financieros y a la arrogancia del señor Takatsuki, permitieron que poco a poco su poderío fuera declinando… Hasta que lo inevitable sucedió, la familia Miyagi hizo que quedaran casi en bancarrota, y vieron como ellos se apoderaban de sus asociados y absorbían sus empresas, acorralándolos de tal modo que la familia Takatsuki no tuvo más remedio que someterse ante la familia vencedora, y para mas humillación, fue hecho un espectáculo, al hacerse casi publico en una reunión convocada por la familia Miyagi.

  
Ahora el señor Takatsuki, su padre, tuvo que inclinarse con toda su familia frente al grupo familiar Miyagi en señal de sumisión, la humillación máxima, su madre, la señora Takatsuki apenas podía controlar las lagrimas de vergüenza, su hermana mayor se sentía morir al ver su nombre acompañado de un apellido tan deshonroso renegando de ese apellido del que anteriormente se ufanaba, pero Shinobu se sentía afligido, no tanto por su familia, sino porque el mismo había asistido a las reuniones con los altos ejecutivos en un intento de entender en qué mundo se desenvolvía su familia por iniciativa propia, donde algunos se atrevían a aconsejar al señor Takatsuki que diversificara mas sus negocios o que no subestimara las acciones de sus rivales, cayendo en oídos sordos y soberbios, y aunque el mismo buscaba que su padre al menos pensara en esos consejos, fue en vano, no podía negar que su padre, aquel hombre que admiraba y tenía en un pedestal fue el causante de la caída de la familia. Sus ojos se perdían en el tapete de damasco que cubría el suelo marmolado que tenia aquella fría sala, aunque sentía algo de incomodidad cuando percibió que alguien de la familia Miyagi no apartaba sus ojos de él, al subir su mirada no pudo sino divisar un muro de menosprecio hacia él y sus acompañantes y desistió de ubicar el origen de esa mirada… Igualmente el nunca había sido apreciado en su propia familia, sus padres se habían demorado en tener hijos siendo la primogénita Risako una mujer vana y superficial que solo disfrutaba de los beneficios de nacer en una familia empoderada, actitud que nunca fue corregida por sus progenitores mas al contrario fue recurrentemente alentada y finalmente Shinobu aun un muchachito inexperto, ingenuo aunque según los antiguos patriarcas de la familia, el era dueño de una voluntad férrea que no había aparecido según ellos, en algún miembro de la familia en generaciones, como por ejemplo lograr convencer a su padre que por lo general era poco dado a causas sociales a acoger un programa de responsabilidad social empresarial y la implementación de un plan ambiental y de sostenibilidad en la empresa, provocando admiración en los asociados de su padre mas no en su familia ya que para su infortunio entre muchas cosas, su belleza tipo bishonen no es muy estimada por sus padres pues creían que una candidata a prometida buscaría algo de virilidad en su prometido, algo que Shinobu no transmitía con su piel delicada, sus rasgos hermosos pero finos, casi femeninos, cabello sedoso su baja estatura y su contextura delicada, cosa que el sin saberlo, jugaría parte en su destino…

  
Despues de esa humillación pública, la cabeza de la familia Miyagi, en tono solemne y según sus partidarios hasta magnánimo, anuncio que a pesar de las acciones truculentas que la familia Takatsuki había hecho contra ellos, ellos no querían eliminar a la familia Takatsuki financieramente hablando, pues a pesar de todo el le tenía respeto al jefe de la familia caída, y que aun estaba contemplando una forma de retribución, con la cual les dejaría retener algo con el cual tendrían algo de su antigua fortuna, libre de deudas, un aliciente para que puedan empezar de nuevo, en una acción irónica de cómo la familia Takatsuki había tratado en el pasado a la familia Miyagi, pero su decisión de que pediría a cambio se tomaría en los subsiguientes días, a lo que la familia de Shinobu no tuvo más que aceptar, habiendo cedido todos sus poderes a la familia vencedora en este caso, y tuvieron que retirarse a la mansión de la familia, lo único que tenían y que estaban a punto de perder.

  
Los días pasaron tortuosamente para esta familia, para Shinobu al principio fue la excusa perfecta para visualizarse en una situación donde su apellido no lo ayudaría para nada, y viéndose a si mismo buscar trabajo fue algo que alentaba su espíritu roto, el sentirse que podía empezar una vida que le traería nuevos retos le aliviaba su tristeza, pero era el único que veía ese probable nuevo comienzo con optimismo, pues sus padres tomaron la noticia de que su influencia se perdería con un espíritu negativo, el pensar que tendrían que empezar de cero los agobiaba emocionalmente, y más cuando ambos habían nacido en cuna de oro, y que les habían facilitado todo desde el principio, y sin mencionar que Risako veía eso como el fin de su compromiso con un rico heredero, con el cual ya habían empezado la planificación de la boda, para ella verse degradada de esa forma era la peor pesadilla que podía concebir, y esa tortura continuo hasta que cinco días después fueron convocados de nuevo al salón en un hotel lujoso a una reunión privada con el circulo máximo de la familia Miyagi, es decir los que tomaban las decisiones y ataviados como si fueran a una audiencia con el emperador de Japón, fueron al encuentro, con una gran expectativa de que clase de sacrificio tendrían que hacer para poder conservar una fortuna decente según sus estándares.

  
A puerta cerrada la familia Takatsuki se reunía con los cabecillas de la familia Miyagi, incluyendo al gestor del auge del poderío de esa familia, el cual a pesar de ser el segundo hijo, era el más activo a la hora de participar en los negocios de la familia, aunque hasta ahora no tenía intención de casarse ni tener familia, lo que dejaba la herencia a la progenie de su hermano mayor que ya tenía dos hijos en su matrimonio. Todos estos hombres mantuvieron en ascuas a la familia Takatsuki cuando finalmente el patriarca principal les explico que aunque no pareciese así, no querían hacerle mal a la familia Takatsuki, sino darles una lección de humildad, y que aun tendrían congelados las acciones y los activos de ellos, hasta que se realizara una unión muy provechosa para ambas familias.

  
Los padres de Shinobu, el incluyéndolo, pensaron que definitivamente pedirían la mano de Risako, y aunque ella ya estuviera comprometida, ni Risako ni sus padres veían ningún problema en romper dicho compromiso y comprometerla con probablemente el soltero más codiciado del mundo financiero, un pez mucho más gordo, y eso inflamaba la imaginación de unos deslumbrados Takatsuki excluyendo a Shinobu el cual aun encontraba extraño que prefirieran un matrimonio que sería de alguna forma una especie de premio a una familia que los había agraviado en el pasado; pero la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando la familia Miyagi anunciaba que la unión la harían con el joven Shinobu Takatsuki, dejando a la familia sin palabras, pues cuando analizaron la noticia, se dieron cuenta que todos los miembros superiores de la familia Miyagi que no se habían casado eran varones, y no hubiera sido interesante recurrir a alguna soltera de la familia lejana de los Miyagi… No, era obvio que querían unir a Shinobu con un soltero de la familia Miyagi, para el muchachito era más que claro, y sabia que sus padres no iban a pensarlo dos veces.


	2. Segunda Parte: Un destino sellado.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este capitulo veremos las implicaciones de la decision que tomaron los Miyagi y sobretodo veremos un poco mas del caracter de Shinobu y lo que en verdad piensa de todo eso. Disfruten.

Las uniones del mismo sexo habían sido legalizadas en Japón relativamente hacia poco tiempo, pero ahora los derechos del que antes gozaban las parejas heterosexuales exclusivamente, eran avaladas oficialmente ante la ley para las parejas homosexuales también, entonces no había un impedimento legal para la unión que solicitaba la familia Miyagi a la Takatsuki, pero ¿Era eso lo que buscaba la familia Miyagi? Shinobu vio en eso su verdadero plan de humillación para su familia, era obligarlo a unirse en una relación homosexual que sería expuesto en público, y analizándolo aun mas, aunque las uniones del mismo sexo sean legales, aun no podían adoptar niños, por tanto sin descendencia no podrían heredar la fortuna de su familia a un hijo fruto de su matrimonio, y el hecho de heredar a un hijo que no tuviera el linaje de la familia era un deshonor tácito entre las familias poderosas del país. Shinobu se impacto ante esa epifanía, y comprendió que la venganza de los Miyagi aunque sutil era de mayor alcance, así los descendientes de la familia principal no tendrían dicho apellido como es tradicional, no usarían al único heredero varón de la familia, precisamente el vástago depreciado de la familia, el mismo que en su negligencia, provocaría la caída del apellido; el patriarca de la familia Takatsuki aparentemente se tomo la decisión en silencio, y aunque no hubiese proferido alguna respuesta Shinobu ya intuía la respuesta de su padre así que, saltándose el protocolo requerido en las reuniones que se realizaban entre familias poderosas, y aun mas por no ser el primogénito, con el afán de a lo mejor poder interrumpir la ya tomada decisión que su padre se estaba tomando el tiempo de anunciar, hablo en voz alta y sin vacilaciones, sin habérsele dado la palabra previamente por parte del jerarca de su familia, sabiendo que incurría en una falta de respeto ante la familia Miyagi sino que seguramente avergonzaría a toda la familia, pero su preocupación por el seguro resultado de esa condición le movió mas que el guardar las maneras en esas situaciones:

\- Me disculpo de antemano por que se que no me corresponde tomar la palabra pero ante ustedes les pido en nombre de mi familia que se nos permita discutir la condición que ustedes han pronunciado en privado ya que se trata de nuestro futuro como familia y apelo a su magnanimidad para que nos brinden ese tiempo a solas.

Seguidamente Shinobu se arrodillo y se inclino profundamente para acentuar su humildad, pero al levantar levemente su rostro noto el gesto serio y el ceño fruncido del patriarca Miyagi demostrando su falta de complacencia ante el gesto irrespetuoso de ese muchacho, además escucho a su padre susurrar lo mas disimuladamente posible – Shinobu nos estas avergonzado, no hay nada que discutir- Sin embargo Shinobu no dejaría a sus padres aceptar sin antes no haber contemplado los resultados de esa decisión, ya que aparentemente, seguro que por el alivio de haber sacado barato la retribución a los Miyagi ni lo habían pensando y por eso no ahondaban mucho en los escenarios futuros, pero no estaba seguro que al hacer eso habría puesto a su propia familia en una posición vulnerable, con la probabilidad de hacer que la familia Miyagi se replanteara la forma de retribución que ellos tendrían que realizar, incluso cerrar cualquier posibilidad de misericordia por parte de esa poderosa familia, el patriarca Takatsuki al ver el gesto reprobatorio de su homologo se apresuro a tratar de enmendar la insolencia de su hijo:

-              Señores por favor no hagan caso de mi hijo, claramente está nervioso por toda esta situación y su falta de experiencia en el manejo de estas situaciones; por eso suplico que ignoren este arrebato infantil…

Shinobu se sintió humillado, a pesar de querer buscar un destino menos cruel para su familia ellos lo atacan, y lo menosprecian como si estuviera haciendo el berrinche de un mocoso, y viendo el mismo gesto reproducido de su madre y hermana que lo miraban con el ceño fruncido como si el solo buscara hacerles pasar el peor momento de su vida, y eso era lo que el pretendía evitar a toda costa, pero ¿Acaso nunca lo tomarían en serio? Shinobu se volvió a inclinar ante los Miyagi, sin perder la voluntad de dejar las cosas así:

-              Se los suplico por favor… Es la última vez que apelo a su bondad, no estoy cuestionando su decisión, solo quiero…

-              Esto es una actitud intolerable de parte de ustedes… Señor Takatsuki usted debería controlar mejor a su hijo y hacerle entender cuáles son los modales que debe tomar para estas situaciones… ¿Acaso no supo educar a su hijo?

La voz profunda y estricta de la cabeza de la familia Miyagi resonó interrumpiendo la suplica del joven Shinobu, haciéndolo callar, el joven quería suplicar mas por algo de tiempo, pero su padre de repente agarro la nuca de su hijo y lo obligo a inclinarse hasta el suelo en un acto de humildad forzada tanto que el muchacho entendió que su familia ya lo habían ofrecido como ofrenda.

-              ¡Miyagi-Sama! Por favor… No haga caso a este jovencito irrespetuoso… Siempre ha tenido un espíritu demasiado libre para su bien, pero el tiene un buen entendimiento de su situación y de la nuestra… Esta en esa edad difícil…

-              Esa no es ninguna excusa, y siendo miembro de una familia de nuestra categoría estas vergonzosas situaciones deben prevenirse de antemano con una adecuada educación, y esto solo confirma que este muchachito está acostumbrado a faltar al respeto de los comportamientos adecuados para una reunión de esta clase con su atrevimiento, importunando a sus superiores y más a su propia familia… Y si este comportamiento no ha sido corregido con anterioridad entonces hace dudosa nuestra intención de arreglar toda esta situación..-

Hubo un repentino silencio que hizo que Shinobu y su familia levantara el rostro para notar como uno de los hijos mayores de la familia se inclinara para susurrar algo a su oído, recibiendo un gesto aprobatorio por parte del importante hombre y aclarándose la garganta retomo la palabra:

-              Muy bien, los miembros de mi familia a pesar de la inesperada y desaprobatoria intervención de su hijo, han concedido a ustedes la posibilidad de discutir sobre esta decisión, pero debo recordarles que es la única forma que ustedes pueden resarcir su posición, no habrá ninguna negociación… Supongo que eso queda bastante claro ¿Cierto?

El padre de Shinobu se inclina agradeciendo ese espacio de tiempo, pero es el muchacho quien más agradece que les dieran esa oportunidad, aunque de alguna forma no esperaba cambiar su situación, el ponerles al tanto a su familia de lo que se avecinaba podría hacer que al menos su padre pudiera diseñar un plan de contingencia posible… Pero cuando llegaron al salón continuo lo primero que recibió fue una sonora bofetada propinada por su padre:

-              ¿Acaso quieres arruinarnos? ¿No sabes lo cerca que estamos de ser aplastados por la familia Miyagi gracias a tu impertinencia?... ¡Solo estas provocando molestias a todos nosotros!...

-              Pero padre-

-              ¡Esto es inaudito Shinobu! ¿Qué no entiendes que no tenemos alternativa?... Y en vez de ayudar a tu familia, te pones de rebelde y solo ayudas a hundirnos ¿Acaso no entiendes que es tu obligación aceptar tu matrimonio?

Su madre había intervenido apoyando la actitud estricta y rígida del padre, en busca de que Shinobu aceptara sin chistar el matrimonio arreglado, y pronto Risako se unió a la presión familiar contra Shinobu:

-              ¡Deja de ser un egoísta hermanito! ¿Cuándo maduraras? ¡Solo es un matrimonio arreglado… No el fin del mundo!

Shinobu sin poder contener más su enojo finalmente tuvo que deshacerse de consideraciones que en ese momento le evitaban dar a conocer el peligro que conllevaba aceptar aquel trato:

-              ¿ES QUE ESTAN CIEGOS? ¿QUE NO VEN QUE ESTAN CAYENDO EN SU TRAMPA?... ¡ESO ES PRECISAMENTE LO QUE BUSCAN LOS MIYAGI!

El señor Takatsuki nunca había escuchado a su hijo perder la compostura de esa forma, ni su madre ni su hermana y viendo el joven que ya tenía la atención de ellos prosiguió:

-              Ese sería el final de la línea Takatsuki, bloquearan cualquier heredero del apellido por parte del hijo varón de esta familia, porque es un matrimonio que es legal, pero nunca podremos tener descendencia de sangre ni de ninguna clase… Si Risako lleva a cabo su matrimonio, ella adquirirá el apellido de la familia de su esposo, por tanto yo por ser el hijo varón, seré el único que continuara con dicho apellido si tuviera un matrimonio tradicional, pero en este caso, lo más seguro es que me convertiré en un Miyagi, porque seré reducido a tomar el papel femenino de esa unión… Y además no podre tener hijos que lleven la sangre de nuestra familia ni nuestro apellido… ¿Acaso no ven que esa es la verdadera venganza que la familia Miyagi esta infligiendo en nosotros?

El padre de Shinobu inclino su cabeza con un gesto de entendimiento, al igual que su madre, la única que parecía confundida era Risako que al parecer no había entendido del todo las implicaciones del matrimonio de su hermano, hasta que finalmente el padre hablo:

-              A pesar de saber todo lo que conlleva el aceptar este matrimonio… ¡Tú te casaras con el miembro de la familia Miyagi que ellos elijan! ¡No te negaras a eso!

-              ¡Pero padre..!-

-              ¡Pero nada!... Ya sabía que ellos no nos la iban a dejar tan fácil, sus venganzas no son dramáticas pero son muy inteligentes, y tienes razón hijo… Pero… No estamos en condiciones para enfrentar la ira de la familia Miyagi en nuestras condiciones actuales, ellos llevan las de ganar y debo reconocer que esa es la realidad… No tenemos ninguna otra alternativa, todos nuestros aliados nos han dado la espalda y hasta se han unido a nuestro enemigo y si para no caer en la total desgracia tenga que sacrificar la consecución de nuestro apellido… Entonces tendré… Tenemos que hacerlo Shinobu

-              Además hijo mío, a pesar de todo, siempre podrás divorciarte para cuando restablezcamos en alguna medida nuestra fortuna y luego casarte como se debe y tener la descendencia que aspiramos a tener…

Shinobu asintió levemente ante las palabras de su madre pero intuía que la familia Miyagi no se las dejaría tan fácil, seguramente le harían firmar algún contrato prenupcial donde podrían estipular el tiempo que deberá permanecer casado con ese personaje, posiblemente de 10 o 20 años después de la boda, y el no sabría si esperar todo ese tiempo eso sin contar que podría ser de por vida esa clausula… Y su familia pareciera que con tal de ganar ese perdón, Shinobu igualmente tendría que hacer ese sacrificio, y no pudo más que inclinar su rostro para ocultar su desolación hasta sentir el abrazo de su madre la cual en un acto tan poco frecuente en ella daba un vestigio de actitud maternal para con el, tal vez en búsqueda de confortarlo, o tal vez haciéndolo resignarse más a su suerte.

Finalmente la familia retorno al salón principal en completo silencio, el semblante de Shinobu resumía perfectamente el resultado de dicha reunión improvisada, y todos se alinearon ante la familia Miyagi y se inclinaron de forma humilde a la espera de que se les dirigiera la palabra:

-              Pensé que iban a necesitar más tiempo para discutir sobre su situación

El tono burlón de la cabeza de los Miyagi irrito a Shinobu el cual pudo percibir como esa familia disfrutaba verlos caídos y humillados, y más cuando se sabían complacidos de que su plan iba sobre ruedas, viendo su familia y a su destino a merced de ellos no pudo evitar deslizar una lagrima que esperaba no se notara con su cabeza inclinada, sin embargo esa sensación de ser estudiado persistía y más cuando retorno del salón contiguo. Su padre tomo la palabra en el tono más solemne que pudo aparentar:

-              Shinobu acepta casarse con aquel que ustedes designen, y así resarcir el nombre de nuestra familia, además yo como cabeza de la familia solicito disculpas por el comportamiento de mi hijo, es aun joven y aspiro que ustedes aun gusten de él para unirse con alguien de su familia, es más que entendible si ahora tienen reservas con respecto a el…

Su padre seguía menospreciando a Shinobu, y eso le dolía enormemente, pero no quiso prolongar o intensificar las reacciones negativas contra el así que se quedo inclinado, pero vislumbrando disimuladamente hacia el frente noto que el patriarca ante lo que decía su padre se había volteado a sus espaldas como buscando a alguien, como buscando un consenso con alguien a quien no pudo identificar pero fue muy breve cuando volteo y dijo en un tono menos estricto:

-              Aun consideramos a tu hijo dentro de nuestro interés para que se una a nuestra familia, sin embargo, apenas se realice la unión, nosotros nos encargaremos de adecuarlo para que haga parte de la familia Miyagi, y para entonces será mejor que acostumbren a su hijo a ser obediente.

-              Así lo haremos Miyagi-san… No tendrá reproche de nuestro hijo después de la unión legal.

La señora Takatsuki se oía tan condescendiente, le entristecía que su familia no hubiera puesto un ápice de resistencia, al menos que se sintiera más amado, pero desde su niñez su familia nunca lo había tratado como miembro importante, Risako siempre había sido la consentida, aunque ella no hacía más que gastar a manos llenas los cupos de sus tarjetas de crédito para darse gustos onerosos, solo atino a pensar que por ser hermosa, ella se salvaba de los regaños que le correspondían por ser la primogénita, y ahora se salvaba de ser sacrificada por el bien de la familia, era el en quien recaía tamaña responsabilidad cuando nunca en su vida le hicieron sentir importante y sin mas fue encargado de salvar el honor de su linaje, pero que termina siendo una trampa, y Shinobu no pudo más que lamentarse, en silencio y por dentro mientras eran informados de que en unos días fijarían la fecha para la unión que se haría de forma legal, no sin antes firmar unos contratos pre-nupciales los cuales eran indispensables para dicha ceremonia, y que intuía el jovencito, firmaría su sentencia en vida, su familia no se atrevió a chistar, es mas aceptaron todas las decisiones manifestadas por esa familia, y así salieron del salón, siendo inspeccionados por miradas frías y hasta burlonas de parte de los miembros de los Miyagi y salieron en total silencio, pero Shinobu antes de entrar al auto familiar, el único auto decente que les quedaba, se quedo mirándolos, y sintiéndose asfixiado con la idea de compartir su espacio con aquellos que en ese momento consideraba desleales, y se negó a entrar, su padre salió del auto dispuesto a obligarlo a entrar pero Shinobu en tono firme le pidió que le diera un tiempo a solas, ya que debía calmarse después de haber sido entregado a la familia enemiga sin tanta lucha, su padre al sentir el reclamo velado de su hijo estuvo dispuesto a abofetearlo de nuevo incluso en público, pero la madre de Shinobu intervino, “Es lo menos que podemos hacer por él, después de todo lo vendimos contra su voluntad”, había dicho ella en un tono lastimero, el señor Takatsuki, a pesar de su contrariedad, acepto lo dicho por su esposa y retorno a su auto y se alejaron del lugar, dejándolo solo, Shinobu entonces corrió en dirección contraria, en búsqueda de saciar su desespero y dolor, pues esa sensación de abandono se afianzo en su corazón, llenándolo de soledad y tristeza, sabiéndose desechable y menospreciado, llego a un parque donde se agazapo en el tronco de un cerezo y abrazando sus piernas dio rienda suelta a los sollozos que tenia atragantadas en su pecho, en espera de al menos aliviarse de esa forma. Y fue así por un tiempo, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro que buscaba su atención, el jovencito subió su rostro y frente a él estaba alguien que no esperaba encontrar y menos en el estado en el que él se encontraba. Y ahora se sentía más humillado.

Un hombre de estatura media, de cabellos negros impecablemente peinados, con unos finos anteojos frente a sus ojos castaños y con un traje oscuro de corte pulcro y de paño fino estaba parado frente a el, su mirada inescrutable en parte por el reflejo de la luz del día en los lentes, y otra porque permanecía en silencio lo invadía, Shinobu lo reconoció como uno del sequito de la familia Miyagi, incluso al parecer era parte del circulo elevado de la prestigiosa familia, pero además de todo eso, Shinobu aun no entendía el porqué la presencia de ese hombre frente a él, y menos la razón por el que lo habría seguido hasta acá, limpiándose con algo de vergüenza las lagrimas que aun resbalaban de sus mejillas se dedico a mirarlo como pidiéndole que lo dejara solo, pero no tuvo ningún efecto con ese hombre que aparentaba estar cerca de los treinta años, entonces después de exhalar un profundo suspiro decidió indagar sobre la presencia de ese hombre en ese parque:

-              ¿Puedo saber el porqué me ha seguido hasta aquí desde el salón del hotel?

El hombre se ajusto sus anteojos antes de contestar en un tono neutral con su voz joven y un tanto desenfadada para la imagen acartonada que aparentaba:

-              Mucho gusto mi nombre es Yamada Soichiro, a sus ordenes… Soy secretario personal de la familia Miyagi… Vine porque quería cerciorarme de que usted se encontrara bien ya que me percate de que no subió al auto familiar y se alejo de forma tan precipitada… Solo quería verificar que estuviera fuera de peligro alguno…

La explicación confundió aun mas a Shinobu el cual no entendía por qué ese hombre lo siguió… Al parecer la familia Miyagi ya quería controlar su tiempo incluso antes del enlace y en el peor de los casos lo enviaron para evitar cualquier intento de suicidio por parte de él, ya no tenía derecho a auto-compadecerse a solas, y no pudo disimular su enojo ante eso:

-              No sabía que la familia Miyagi ya me había designado un niñero, ni siquiera he firmado un contrato nupcial… Así que le solicitaría que me dejara a solas… Aun puedo disponer de mí tiempo como me plazca antes de casarme a la fuerza con un desconocido que controlara cada aspecto de mi… Por lo tanto quisiera disfrutar de estos últimos momentos de libertad a solas si no le importa…

El hombre solo sonrió ante la incredulidad de Shinobu, el cual entendió ese gesto como una burla, así que hundió su rostro de nuevo entre sus brazos y decidió ignorarlo permaneciendo en silencio… Pero fue momentos después que sintió que ese inesperado acompañante se sentara a su lado debajo de ese árbol, sentándose en la grama, sin importarle ensuciar ese fino traje, ignorando la muda suplica del joven de dejarlo solo:

-              No debería tener tan mal concepto de su boda, usted salvara a su familia y le aseguro que usted vivirá protegido bajo el ala de la familia Miyagi, ellos lo cuidaran incluso mejor que su propia familia por lo que vi en esa reunión.

-              Nadie le pidió su opinión sobre mi familia… Ese matrimonio es una trampa, yo lo sé… Pero ya no importa… Igual estoy condenado a unirme con alguien solo por conveniencia, sin que yo pueda tener ningún derecho a decidir sobre lo que quiero de mi vida… Una jaula de oro.

-              Pero joven Takatsuki… No se trata de un matrimonio por conveniencia, tenga por seguro que la solicitud de su mano se hizo por razones que van más allá de un acuerdo entre familias… Y que su mano es muy deseada…

Shinobu fue tomado por sorpresa ante esa aseveración por parte de ese hombre y mas por que parecía decir más de lo que evidentemente estaba informando:

-              ¡Un momento!... ¿Usted sabe quien será mi esposo?

El hombre se mantuvo brevemente en silencio, tal vez notando que había hablado demasiado, pero nuevamente retomo la conversación:

-              La familia Miyagi le informara oportunamente sobre la identidad de quien usted desposara… Pero no puedo informárselo en estos momentos eso es algo que su próxima familia política deberá mencionarle…

-              Pero… ¡Yo tengo derecho a saber con quién me casare!... Al menos para saber con qué tipo de persona compartiré mi vida desde el momento en que me despose con el… ¡Tiene que decírmelo!

El talante Takatsuki se asomo en el jovencito, intentando presionar a ese desconocido, sin embargo Yamada poseía la paciencia y la experiencia previa para manejar personalidades explosivas:

-              Debe saber usted, que la persona que poso sus ojos en usted solo quiere verlo feliz… Va a disponer para usted una vida cómoda y no le negara nada que no esté contemplado por el señor… Lo ha estudiado muy bien y sabe de sus gustos, de sus intereses… Le aseguro que tendrá muy buena compañía con su futuro esposo… No debe preocuparse por eso… Eso es lo único que debe saber por ahora… Como le dije la familia Miyagi le informara oportunamente sobre quien será su esposo y créame que usted estará complacido cuando descubra lo atento que será su futuro conyugue para con usted.

Shinobu quedo perplejo ante lo dicho por ese hombre, no sabía que decir aun quería saber de quién se trata, pero por la mirada de ese hombre de anteojos, dedujo que no le sacaría mas información… Pero entonces lo embargo la vergüenza cuando recordó el bochornoso espectáculo que había hecho en frente de su futura familia política:

-              Pero seguramente ahora debe estar muy arrepentido de haberse interesado en un mocoso inmaduro que se rehusó a casarse con este misterioso prometido y que no le importo avergonzar a su familia frente a otros… Aunque mencionaron que seguían interesados, no tardaran en darse cuenta que soy el peor prospecto para casarse en estos momentos y no me extrañaría que mañana terminaran de sepultar a mi familia en la miseria…

Una risa ligera surgió de ese acompañante cosa que enojo al joven rubio:

-              Joven Takatsuki le aseguro que con lo sucedido en la reunión usted cautivo aun más la atención de quien usted llama “misterioso prometido”… El quiere conocerlo aun mas y solo espera a que lo hagan personalmente…

Entonces comprendió que ese hombre estuvo presente en la reunión... Por eso tenía la sensación de ser escrutado en la distancia durante esos tensos momentos… Y se sorprendió viéndose aun mas abochornado que no oculto el sonrojo de su rostro, algo que parecía divertir a ese hombre, cosa que molesto a Shinobu pero contrario a lo que el mismo pensaría, ese hombre le infundía tranquilidad y le mostraba un mejor panorama de lo que su mente deprimida le había retratado en un principio, tal vez debía asirse a ese rayo de esperanza, en el cual su futuro esposo podría contemplar un matrimonio breve con el y lo libere más pronto de lo que el intuía… Tal vez debería convencerlo aprovechando, de ser cierto lo que este hombre menciona sobre el aparente afecto que ese prometido le tiene, esa ventaja emocional que al parecer tiene en esa unión, pero eso es algo que debe planear bien, y Shinobu por fin vio una salida más esperanzadora, algo que se reflejo en su rostro, y que el hombre noto al instante:

-              Veo que he podido mejorar el panorama de su futuro joven Takatsuki… La familia Miyagi me ha conferido la tarea de cuidarlo a usted, así que desde estos momentos usted puede contar con mi ayuda y asesoría, si necesita algo no dude en mencionármelo… Aquí tiene mi tarjeta…

El hombre saco de su chaqueta una tarjeta de presentación que ofreció a Shinobu con una respetuosa inclinación, el cual el chico tomo sin dudarlo, y luego al incorporarse le sonrió cálidamente:

-              Estoy a su servicio… ¿Quiere que lo lleve a su casa joven Takatsuki?

-              No… Quiero quedarme un poco más aquí… No quiero llegar aun a mi casa... Y deseo reflexionar un poco sobre lo que usted me ha contado… A solas.

-              Entiendo joven Takatsuki… Le aconsejo que no se demore mucho, empezara a refrescar pronto y no me gustaría que usted se resfriara.

-              No se preocupe… Iré a mi casa pronto… Solo necesito un momento para mí y luego quiero llegar a mi casa por mis propios medios… Usted me entiende ¿Cierto?.

Era una especie de advertencia a Yamada de que Shinobu no quería que se le presentara algún auto lujoso que lo llevara a su hogar, lo haría sentir peor y el hombre entendía que en esos momentos ese joven había sufrido un golpe a su orgullo al ser forzado a casarse sin el poder opinar al respecto, así que asintió comprensivamente, se levanto en silencio del suelo y luego despidiéndose con una reverencia se alejo luego de su presencia, dejando a Shinobu solo para poder perderse en sus reflexiones y contemplar una estrategia para lograr algo beneficioso para el y su familia; tiempo después se retiro de ese lugar para tomar un taxi y dirigirse a su casa, eso si bajo la atenta mirada de Yamada que lo vigilaba desde su auto mientras por teléfono le rendía cuentas a su jefe sobre la conversación que había tenido con ese jovencito, y su interlocutor parecía más entusiasmado con lo que Yamada le contaba sobre ese muchachito que había cautivado su atención.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien disculpen la tardanza... Pero bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron y las que dejaron kudos.... Sin mas insto a que dejen sus impresiones, sean comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas.


	3. Parte tres: Unas condiciones peculiares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno en esta ocasion sabremos las condiciones que regiran ese matrimonio tan extraño entre Shinobu y Miyagi, pero habran mas circunstancias misteriosas detras de esa boda.

**Parte tres: Unas condiciones peculiares**

 

La semana paso en silencio, la familia Takatsuki sabía que en cualquier momento serian convocados para la reunión donde fijarían la fecha de la boda y la firma en esa misma reunión de los contratos pre-nupciales, mientras tanto los señores Takatsuki cada noche hablaban con Shinobu, convenciéndole de que tenía que ser sumiso ante los designios de su futuro esposo, tal como adoctrinaban a las novias en la antigüedad antes del día de la boda, Shinobu intentaba poner un rostro atento ante las palabras de sus padres, ya que habían sido advertidos en la reunión de que debían ser estrictos con él, pero de alguna manera disfruto esa atención hacia él, era la atención que nunca tuvo antes, ver a sus padres preocupados por el, aunque fuera por una egoísta razón subyacente, a pesar de eso lo disfrutaba así como el hecho de poder hablar con ellos de algo diferente a gastos universitarios cuando estaba estudiando en la Universidad Tokio, estudios que tuvo que detener apenas un mes antes… Shinobu desde que pronostico que la situación económica de sus padres iba declinando considerablemente, aplico a ser candidato a una beca, debido a su muy alto promedio académico e impecable record disciplinario, era un candidato perfecto de no ser porque sus padres habían hablado con los directivos de la Universidad para evitar eso… Fue una situación bastante ambigua a pesar de que no tenían los recursos para pagar el año de universidad, no estaban dispuestos a ventilar su situación públicamente, y la solicitud de una beca era para ellos tan deshonroso que además de reprender y humillar casi públicamente a Shinobu, separaron al joven de sus sueños de estudiar la carrera de sus sueños, y el menor de los Takatsuki esa noche solo pudo penar en la soledad de su habitación después de una agitada discusión donde para variar el era el villano de todo esto, negándose a reconocer que ya no tenían los recursos de antaño y recordándose que su familia prefería suicidarse antes que reconocer que ya no eran los poderosos Takatsuki ante la sociedad.

 

Shinobu al siguiente día se dispuso a buscar un empleo pero fue retenido por su padre de forma muy agresiva, porque efectivamente el joven iba inicialmente a buscar un empleo en las oficinas de los conocidos de su padre, pero era un mal plan definitivamente, por tanto el patriarca le prohibió determinantemente ir a buscar empleo de cualquier índole, mas solo tuvo que esperar un tiempo para empezar a buscar empleo pero a menor nivel y por supuesto a escondidas, y tras hacerlo de la mejor forma en su reducido tiempo que tenía antes de que sus padres se dieran cuenta fue que logro un trabajo de mesero en un nuevo café de ambiente chic en el centro financiero de la ciudad, pero su suerte no duro mucho porque por azares del destino su hermana, quien ya había dominado el arte de disimular su afectada situación económica con unas amigas estaban dispuestas a entrar a ese nuevo café el cual tenía muy buena fama, y cuál fue el horror de Risako de ver a su hermano trabajando de mesero allí, y tan rápido como pudo, logro persuadir a sus amigas de entrar en otra ocasión y luego llamo a sus padres informándoles sobre lo que hacía su hermano, por demás en un tono cizañero, y esa noche Shinobu fue de nuevo reprendido severamente por la osadía de desobedecer a su padre, y hasta ahí llego la aventura laboral de un hijo decepcionado de su vida, pero aun buscando la solución a esa situación.

 

Esas reflexiones se interrumpieron cuando la familia Miyagi había solicitado la presencia de su familia para esa tarde y así se hizo, vistieron a Shinobu con un traje a la medida cortesía de la familia Miyagi y se reunieron en un salón dispuesto para ese momento donde estaban varios abogados incluidos el que había sido el abogado de la familia Takatsuki por muchos años, estaba Yamada entre ellos, y Shinobu de alguna forma se sintió más aliviado de encontrar un rostro conocido, pues no sabría como calmarse si estaba rodeado de personas desconocidas incluyendo su futuro esposo que intuía estaría allí; mientras se acercaba a esos hombres que empezaron a hablar en términos jurídicos sobre lo que conllevaba ese contrato, Shinobu indago sobre la presencia de su prometido que era de suponer que debía estar presente allí ultimando los detalles de su boda, pero Yamada ante la mirada interrogante del joven y la de su familia procedió a informarle de algo que resultaría increíble para la familia Takatsuki:

-              Joven Takatsuki, entiendo su deseo que conocer a su prometido, después de todo empezara una vida de convivencia con el pero antes de revelar el nombre de su prometido, se me ha solicitado que le muestre el contrato que conllevara los detalles del matrimonio y el futuro desarrollo de su vida marital, si me es permitido.

 

El joven considero eso un tanto raro pero como ha sido su vida últimamente, no quiso discutir para no comenzar un nuevo problema y procedió a leer el contrato que le esperaba en la mesa. El muchacho se quiso tomar el tiempo lentamente para leer cuidadosamente cada parágrafo, clausula y palabra en ese amplio documento quería conocer de antemano los limites que tendría su vida,,, Una de ellas informaba, como se esperaba sobre las clausulas económicas, Shinobu leía el contrato con aprehensión en donde se pedía que el matrimonio fuera una separación de bienes, lo que de alguna forma aliviaba al joven, por otro lado una clausula indicaba la duración de la boda fue sorpresivo ya que enunciaba que el matrimonio debería durar mínimo un año y medio, después Shinobu seria libre de hacer lo que quisiera, sin ninguna consecuencia posterior hacia él y su familia, además se le daría una compensación económica como el de recuperar las acciones de una empresa que había sido de su familia, que tras ser intervenido por la familia Miyagi, ahora reportaba una prospera dirección, y el derecho a una manutención mensual hasta que el cumpliera 25 años, sin contar con que apenas se casara con su prometido, la familia Miyagi se encargaría de su educación, pagándole el resto de los costos universitarios que le quedaban para terminar su carrera incluso alguna especialización; estas consideraciones tomaron por sorpresa a la familia Takatsuki, los cuales creían que esa situación estaba mejorando cada vez mas, Shinobu sin embargo no quería ser tan positivo, intuía que detrás de tanta amabilidad habría una trampa, y pronto su pregunta seria contestada cuando llego a la parte donde se enunciaba las causas de divorcio, las cuales aunque no era una lista muy larga era por decirlo y la mayoría se podrían considerar dentro del rango de lo normal con excepción de algunas que se podrían suponer como… Muy particulares:

  *                     Intentar vivir en otra residencia que no sea la que comparta con su conyugue, la cual ya está totalmente adaptada a las necesidades del señor Miyagi.
  *                     La muy aceptable causa de alguna infidelidad hecha por cualquiera de los dos conyugues.
  *                     La siempre valida razón de incurrir en violencia sea verbal o física contra el conyugue por cualquiera de las partes, la violencia debe ser reiterativa, no en caso de que se deba a una reacción momentánea por cualquier circunstancia inusual.
  *                     Si alguno de los conyugues pretenda o logre huir de las labores matrimoniales y viaje indefinidamente a otro lugar sin informarle a su conyugue.
  *                     Cualquier problema que cause un cambio de actitud extrema de cualquiera de los conyugues y/o caiga en algún habito vicioso, como lo es el alcoholismo o la drogadicción.
  *                     Incumplir por cualquiera que sea el motivo las reglas de oro impuestas por la familia Miyagi ya que es la parte aventajada del contrato matrimonial; si se incumpliera por primera vez recibiría una amonestación, si se incurre por segunda vez recibirá el sometimiento del escarmiento elegido por el esposo, por tercera vez esta falta automáticamente se convierte en causal de divorcio. Esta clausula está dirigida totalmente a Shinobu, siendo la parte beneficiada del matrimonio.



Shinobu quedo estupefacto, y más cuando al leer que después del tiempo estipulado por el contrato podría divorciarse sin ninguna consecuencia posterior para él y su familia, sin embargo, si su esposo llegara a solicitar el divorcio antes del tiempo de gracia, todo lo que beneficiara a la familia Takatsuki quedaría abolido y las acciones de la empresa y su manutención y cualquier ayuda económica brindada seria revocado. El jovencito tenía más que claro que debía portarse bien de acuerdo a las expectativas de su pronto esposo y su familia; ya aclarada esa parte Shinobu quiso ilustrarse con respecto a la mencionada regla de oro en la clausula final, algo que hizo que Yamada se acomodara sus lentes de forma incomoda:

-              Es clausula dirigida a usted esta explicada en un manual de convivencia conyugal que deberá ser repasada antes de la boda, en ella se referenciara y detallara sus derechos y deberes como conyugue, y por ser la parte receptora de este matrimonio, eso incluirá recomendaciones y advertencias… Dicho manual deberá ser firmado y aceptado el día de la boda… Lo lamento solo puedo decirle esa información.

El rubio frunció el ceño, insatisfecho con la respuesta:

-              Pero no entiendo… ¿Porque tanto hermetismo con respecto a la boda? ¿Por qué ni siquiera mi futuro esposo está aquí para conocerme? ¿Acaso tienen planeado algo extraño para cuando firme este contrato?

-              ¡Por supuesto que no joven Takatsuki! Miyagi-sama no tiene planeado nada extraño con usted… Aunque si debo confesar que en ocasiones usa métodos no muy ortodoxos para lograr sus objetivos…

-              ¿A qué se refiere usted con métodos no ortodoxos, Yamada-san?

La mirada de Shinobu, tan inquieta hizo que el empleado se removiera un poco antes de dirigirle de nuevo la mirada:

-              Joven Takatsuki… Su prometido no vino el día de hoy a esta reunión porque así lo estipulo… Y no va estar presente en la boda…

La familia entera solo pudo emitir un grito ahogado de sorpresa, pero Shinobu, el directamente involucrado no pudo más que indagar con toda la fuerza que merecía el caso:

-              ¿¡PORQUE NO ESTARA EN LA BODA?! ¿¡Es esta una broma de mal gusto?!

-              No es necesario que se ponga así joven Takatsuki, tenga fe en su futuro esposo, se trata de que usted confíe en el sin duda alguna

-              ¿Cómo me pueden exigir que confíe en el si no quiere mostrarse ante mi? ¿Cómo quiere que confíe en el si no quiere asistir a la boda que el mismo planeó?

-              Entiendo su inquietud joven… Pero debo recomendarle tener una mente amplia, para que no llegue a perturbarse con nuevos detalles de su enlace.

Shinobu que estaba restregando frustradamente sus cabellos cenizos levanto de repente su rostro atónito ante lo que le comentaba de forma tan casual, en su punto de vista, por parte de Yamada, y a pesar del terror que le provocaba pensar en nuevas probabilidades, se atrevió a preguntar, mas por salir de la duda en ese instante:

-              ¿A qué… Nuevos detalles usted se refiere? ¿Se refiere a algo sobre nuestra convivencia matrimonial?... Acaso hay más sorpresas desagradables ¿Cierto?

-              Joven Takatsuki… Debe entender que lo que prepara su prometido para su convivencia es bastante conveniente, ya que hay que reconocer que este no es un enlace tradicional ni muy normal para comenzar… Pero debo… Informarle de ciertos detalles adicionales sobre su próxima convivencia… Y creo que es tiempo de que usted sepa cómo va a ser… Aunque no estoy seguro si usted está listo para asimilar esta información… Pero en ese caso quisiera hacerlo en privado con usted y que eso se considera información confidencial por lo que usted no está libre de divulgar lo que le tengo que detallar sobre eso… Si me permite…

El padre de Shinobu arqueo las cejas indignado al ser omitido para recibir información que él podría usar para obviamente manipular a su hijo para obtener mejores condiciones para el resto de la familia:

-              ¡Mi hijo no va a ninguna parte! Si es información valiosa para su matrimonio, es un asunto que concierne a la familia, por ende nosotros debemos enterarnos también, porque velamos por su bienestar

-              Con todo respeto Takatsuki-san… Los asuntos matrimoniales solo le concierne a los conyugues, y su bienestar desde que fue comprometido con Miyagi-sama fue cedida a la familia protectora… Por ende solo le puedo dar esa información a él y solamente a él, así fue determinado por mi jefe y así debe cumplirse; espero que comprenda eso Takatsuki-san.

El padre no pudo más que acceder resignado pero con cierto resentimiento al ver que ese empleaducho, como él consideraba a Yamada, se atreviera a dejarlo fuera pues no parecía ser deslumbrado por lo que el llego a representar en el pasado , un empresario que fue muy rico, sin siquiera inmutarse ante él fue capaz de ser firme y no ceder a su presión, por tanto planeaba resarcirse en alguna situación futura y castigar el atrevimiento de ese anónimo empleado; mientras los dos se encerraron en esa habitación para discutir en privado esa intrigante situación para el joven:

-              Espero que comprenda que esta es una orden directa de su esposo, por eso espero que su familia comprenda el porqué no puedo hacerle saber los detalles de este enlace, a él solo le interesa que usted lo sepa y que lo acepte… Pero primero debo decirle al menos que su prometido es un miembro muy importante de la familia Miyagi, pero debido a su, forma de manejar las cosas de forma hermética, algunos dirían bastante extravagante con respecto a su privacidad, es que ha sido una persona que no gusta de mostrarse al publico aun cuando gestiono grandes cosas para la prosperidad de la familia, pertenece al círculo elite del mundo financiero del país, siendo que él se apoye en las nuevas tecnologías, donde es más usual su presencia virtual que una personal, su rostro casi no se ha mostrado al público, y solo con permiso de la familia puede ser publicada alguna foto de él, cosa que nunca ha sucedido, y los tabloides han tenido que crear mitos alrededor de su persona… Algunas concernientes a su reticencia a su aparición en los medios de comunicación… La verdad es que mi jefe es una persona que sufre de ansiedad social, algo parecido a una intensa timidez, en algunos medios han llegado a mencionar que el sufre de escopofobia, que es miedo a ser observado incluso a ser fotografiado… La verdad es que el solo se siente cómodo en su hogar o en la casa familiar y en su oficina, rodeado de personas de su entera confianza y que el ya conoce, muy pocas veces ha estado en cocteles sociales organizados por la familia Miyagi donde no han sido invitados los medios de comunicación y donde no hubo una sola cámara adentro, y en algunas reuniones con otros empresarios, la mayoría de las veces lo hace por teleconferencia… Por eso se han diseminado muchos rumores, incluyendo unos que especulan sobre alguna deformidad física o disfunción anatómica o algún problema gestual nervioso… Ya con lo que le he contado, debe haber intuido sobre quién es su prometido ¿No es así joven Takatsuki?...

 

Shinobu quedo petrificado, apenas podía creerlo, por esa descripción pudo confirmar que quien sería su futuro esposo, no es nadie más ni nadie menos que Miyagi Yoh, el gestor del renacimiento de la familia Miyagi, alguien cuya inteligencia financiera y su habilidad en las estrategias empresariales y comerciales había logrado volver su conglomerado en uno muy poderoso en Japón, considerado un genio empresario, orgullo de su familia, y un total misterio ya que no se podía encontrar ninguna foto del mencionado en Internet ni en ninguna revista sea de actualidad social o de temas financieros, se dice que siempre que él hace una entrevista se hace de forma telefónica o en forma escrita, todo respecto a su aspecto o a su personalidad ha sido objeto de especulación, su propio padre había querido hace años pensado ofrecer a la entonces adolescente Risako como candidata a ser prometida de tan joven promesa de la elite empresarial de Japón, pero se haría público que él no tenía ninguna intención de contraer matrimonio… Hasta ahora, y él era el elegido, lo que indicaba que el señor Yoh en realidad era gay, y que posiblemente espero a que se hiciera legal las uniones del mismo sexo para poder unirse conyugalmente con otro hombre, pero ahora la duda de Shinobu era ¿Qué podría tener de interesante él para un hombre de ese talante? Nunca han cruzado palabra, obviamente, recordando los pocos datos personales que se conocen del elusivo magnate, sabía que debía llevarle al menos 15 años, lo que señalaba que incluso no tienen en común ni temas generacionales, y por lo que había oído es un hombre estricto llegando a ser sicorígido, frio, calculador, que antepone los intereses de la familia a cualquier cosa… Solo le daba muy mala espina, hasta que el mismo Yamada prosiguió al ver el gesto de incredulidad y turbación que tenía el muchacho:

-              Y supongo que debe recordar todos los rumores en torno a Miyagi-sama, pero le reitero con aseveración que su mano ha sido solicitada de forma voluntaria, ha sido libremente elegido sin ninguna presión familiar ni ninguna agenda personal detrás más que la de casarse con usted.

-              Pero… Como alguien de su edad puede estar interesado en un mocoso como yo, debe tener claro que no tenemos puntos en común, además me resulta difícil creer que pueda interesarle un miembro de la familia que le hizo pasar tragos amargos a la suya… Simplemente no puedo creer que no haya nada detrás de su petición matrimonial… A menos que le gusten muy jóvenes…

-              Entiendo sus dudas, pero debo mencionarle, a modo personal si me lo permite ahora después de haberle dicho que sería su familia política la que le diría sobre su prometido me tomo el atrevimiento de informarle de antemano algo que estoy seguro mejorara su opinión de quien será su esposo, y es que el tiene una muy buena impresión de usted; a pesar de no haberse visto frente a frente antes, el tiene una asombrosa habilidad para determinar el carácter y la personalidad de una persona mediante la observación, debido a su… Timidez, si podemos llamarlo así, el ha afinado su capacidad de observar y analizar a las personas a la distancia en vez de encerrarse en su mundo, también se ha enfocado en el comportamiento de su objeto de estudio en diferentes escenarios, el ha dicho que usted aun posee el espíritu honorable que alguna vez tuvo la familia Takatsuki en sus años dorados y por el cual se habían destacado, su persistencia, su interés en causas nobles como la de establecer una política de responsabilidad social en las empresas que alguna vez pertenecieron a su familia, mismas políticas que el incorporo en las empresas que pertenecen ahora a la corporación Miyagi, usted tiene el talante humano que él quiere inyectar en sus empresas, y quiere disfrutar plenamente de ese corazón que él ha descrito como “de oro”… Sabe que usted no buscara nada de interés en el, sabe que tan diferente ha sido usted de cómo piensa sus padres y hermana, sabe que no es frívolo, se sorprendió que usted estuviera dispuesto incluso a ser mesero con tal de ayudar a su familia, sabe de la distancia que lo separa de sus progenitores, lo que indica su nivel moral, y sus principios que no se han mancillado aun con la presión familiar, incluso admira su valor, al romper el protocolo y hacer pública su inquietud con respecto a la boda, él como usted no quería ser un objeto tranzado por una tregua que aunque usted no le crea, mi señor Miyagi no quería llevar a cabo la desgracia para su familia que sería ese matrimonio planeado por Miyagi padre, por eso con la justificación de haber sido el conductor de esta era dorada para esta familia, Miyagi-sama tenía el privilegio de hacer las modificaciones en el contrato prenupcial sin ninguna objeción de nadie de su familia, como usted se habría dado cuenta… Mi señor no tiene en usted ningún interés insano, ni ningún deseo físico anormal, aunque he visto que él señor se ha interesado en verlo a usted… Pero sobretodo el solo es una persona que quiere estar con usted, y que confía que usted lo acepte, aun con todas las condiciones impuestas por el… Debe tener seguridad que si usted cumple las reglas, él le brindara confianza, libertad para desarrollarse como usted lo desee y los medios para llegar a hacerlo, quiere conocerlo y que usted lo conozca, que rompa esa imagen de personaje distante y lejano que usted puede tener de el por el de un compañero de vida, un cómplice de aventuras, un amigo, su esposo… Y de pronto usted pueda curar esa ansiedad que el tiene… Tiene solo un objetivo honorable para con usted… Sé que me extralimite al mencionar cosas personales pero es para ilustrar lo que él siente en verdad por usted… Y él espera de corazón que usted confíe en él, aunque no se hayan visto ni hayan hablado antes, que tenga fe ciega en él y acepte el camino que él le brinda, además que su familia sale ganando… Todo queda en sus manos…

 

Shinobu casi no puede salir de la sorpresa, no sabía que había sido observado tan minuciosamente por ese desconocido prometido que al parecer no parecía dispuesto a emprender una represalia contra ellos sino que quiere iniciar una buena relación con el aunque de forma muy poca ortodoxa; era la primera vez que alguien le decía tantas buenas opiniones de una sola vez, algo que hubiese adorado escuchar de su familia, y sin evitarlo su corazón se sintió cálido y una parte de su mente decía algo como “Si piensa eso de mí, no debe ser malo ¿Cierto?” o “Si pudo cambiar el contrato, entonces es posible que sea honorable ¿No?” y sin premeditarlo una ilusión germino en el, algo que no pudo identificar aun, luego sintió como Yamada se inclinaba ante el ofreciéndole un sobre sencillo blanco que tenía su nombre en ella, entonces dedujo que esa era una carta escrita por su futuro esposo, algo que se le hizo muy considerado y detallista, lo recibió y lo guardo en el bolsillo interno de su cara chaqueta sin decir nada. Después de que Yamada acepto el silencio de Shinobu como una petición tacita de seguir con el asunto, salieron de la habitación mas aliviados, y el ambiente dejo de ser tenso, al menos por parte del joven, y eso alivio a sus padres, aunque persistían en la curiosidad de enterarse de cuáles fueron las clausulas del matrimonio, y sobretodo quien sería el hombre que desposaría al más joven de esa familia, pero sabiendo lo herméticos que podían ser los representantes de la familia Miyagi, prefirieron posponer el interrogatorio al muchacho cuando llegaran a casa.

 

Shinobu procedió a firmar el acuerdo, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en su pecho, con una incertidumbre de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto para su familia, pero con una extraña excitación germinada por esa conversación tan intima, de alguna forma reconocía la sutileza y el poder de convencimiento de Yamada, pero algo le decía que había verdad en lo que él le había dicho y de lo que intuía, leería en la carta de su pronto esposo, y si era así, pronosticaba con optimismo que podría ser feliz con ese misterioso hombre, con el cual ya empezaba a formularse preguntas para abordar con su prometido, incluso a imaginarse escenarios de convivencia marital, la voz de él llamándolo, como se encontrarían por primera vez, seguramente en una habitación que les diera la suficiente intimidad para que el estuviese cómodo con él, y sabiendo que el ya habría investigado de él, se entretuvo brevemente en planear mentalmente saber que tanto lo conoce el señor Miyagi, y el gustoso querrá averiguar más de él, su firma y su huella digital ya estampada en la línea punteada en esos folios impresos, seguidos del sello notarial que avalaba la legitimidad de ese contrato, Shinobu sentía que ahora la inexorable sensación de que su vida cambiaria 180 grados, y eso de alguna forma le hacía sentir una excitación hasta ahora desconocida para él, mientras que sin que él lo pudiese notar, una cámara de seguridad se había enfocado en el todo el tiempo desde que llegó, y su imagen resaltaba en la pantalla de una laptop mientras que era observado por un distante vigilante que parecía complacido con ver esa tímida y breve sonrisa, ahí supo que su fiel Yamada había hecho un buen trabajo y había convencido a su futuro hermoso esposo, y ese había sido el primer paso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno me alegra que cada vez hayan mas lectores de esta historia, y aspiro a que pronto mas de ellos me comenten sobre lo que piensan de esta historia. Agradezco a Lilo por sus comentarios (Thank you for your coments) y los espero en el siguiente capitulo.


	4. Parte 4: La “esperada” boda (I).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!!!:  
> Este capitulo tiene terminos japoneses, asi que para entendimiento completo, supongo tendran que remitirse al glosario que deje en las notas finales. Ademas de un poco de informacion de como se desarrollan las bodas japonesas, aunque en este caso puesto que son casos mas peculiares debido a una boda de personas del mismo sexo, algunos elementos tradicionales serian restringidos, supongo que los sacerdotes shinto aun no son muy abiertos con las nuevas leyes para matrimonio, por tanto decidi dirigir la boda al estilo contemporaneo y solamente civil... Pero añadi elementos que son costumbre en las bodas que en mi opinion encajaban con una boda gay.  
> El siguiente capitulo tendra muchos jugosos detalles de lo que sucedera en el resto de la boda, asi que espero les guste este capitulo.

**Parte 4: La “esperada” boda (I).**

 

Un traje blanco estaba pulcramente extendido en la cama de Shinobu mientras el muchacho lo observaba sentado en una silla, ese día de otoño finalmente había llegado, el día de la boda más extraña a la que el podría asociarse, empezando por que a pesar de haberse manejado por parte de la familia Miyagi con la mayor discreción que su poder podría imponer, algunos blogs de chismes y magazines faranduleros lograron atrapar algunos detalles de lo que se ha llamado “La primera boda gay de alto perfil en Japón”, algo que ni él ni la familia Miyagi apreciaban, y mas con los tonos venenosos en los que se referenciaban en aquellos chismes mediocres a la familia Takatsuki; Shinobu sospechaba que la filtración debía provenir de sus congéneres, más específicamente su hermana… El único aliciente era que el nombre del prometido de Shinobu no pareció salir a la luz, y es que ni el mismo jovencito había mencionado a su familia de quien se trataba su futuro esposo, fue una orden velada que le dio Yamada en nombre de sus patronos hacia unos diez días atrás en la firma del acuerdo prematrimonial, y le pareció que desencadeno la mejor circunstancia para él, además se sorprendió al ver lo férreo que pudo ser ante la constante presión que le infligieron sus padres y hermana para saber de quién se trataba su prometido aun sabiendo que esa información era confidencial, el jovencito pudo fingir con destreza que no sabía pero que indirectamente le indicaron que era un familiar del circulo superior de la familia, un primo de la cabeza de la familia Miyagi, que al parecer gustaba de hacer inversiones, pero que los hacía con representantes, además de estar fuera de la periferia social de lo que conlleva llevar la sangre Miyagi, por lo que no había aparecido en ningún artículo de periódico ni en las paginas sociales, incluso se lo consideraba una especie de persona fantasma ya que no existía ningún registro mediático de él, y por ahora la familia Miyagi no revelaría el nombre de él sino a Shinobu cuando se celebrara la boda (supuestamente) como se debía esperar de una familia de nombre como lo era la familia Miyagi. Obviamente ese hermetismo se les hizo bastante exagerada y mas por hacerlos a ellos a un lado, su madre renegaba de que ellos tenían derecho a saber ese tipo de información, sobretodo saber con qué tipo de hombre se iba a casar su hijo, pero Shinobu sabía que al ser una imposición de los Miyagi, ellos no se iban a oponer, igual a como ellos no se opusieron ante la imposición de la boda. Por otro lado si llegaran a saber con quién él se iba a casar, ya habrían planeado muchas estrategias para lograr recuperar mas empresas para la familia Takatsuki incluso usar a su esposo para obtener dinero u otros beneficios, y una constante presión sobre él para obedecerlos por el “bien de la familia” cuando se tratara de beneficiarlos a ellos y para mantener su estilo de vida, entonces sería un circulo vicioso en el que se involucraría, y para en ese entonces el ya estaba bastante decepcionado de su familia, por eso accedió a mentirles, y así los mantuvo a raya por esos días, luego ya viviendo con su esposo la situación sería más llevadera a su parecer ya que se vería libre de su influjo.

Shinobu suspiro una vez mas, hasta ahora solo había podido imaginar cómo sería su futuro esposo, todo lo que había conllevado esa boda se había alejado de lo normal, para ese entonces el joven al menos habría visto a su prometido en un _miai_ o cita concertada donde habría estado frente a él y haberlo visto con sus ojos, o que hubiesen revisado el _rirekisho_ para comprobar que el cumpliera con el _iegara_ deseado ante un _nakōdo_ , para después de un par de citas con su prometido pudieran celebrar un _miai Kekkon_ , para reforzar el compromiso hasta llegar a la boda de un matrimonio arreglado (O impuesto), pero hasta ahora todo se había llevado a cabo con una discreción extrema, por no decir inaccesibilidad para con el siendo el uno de los protagonistas de ese evento, pero hasta ahora todo lo había planeado la familia Miyagi y el y su familia solo podían dejarse llevar sin pronunciar ninguna opinión. También había muchas inquietudes personales después de leer el acuerdo prenupcial que había firmado y sobretodo la ultima clausula y las mencionadas “reglas de oro” de la familia Miyagi, algo que hasta ahora no se lo habían esclarecido aunque supuestamente el debía repasarlo antes de la boda, pero a sus manos aun no llegaba el documento que debía estudiar para ese día, así que intuía que debió ser un cambio de opinión de su futuro esposo que ni él en la carta que le envió con Yamada le explicaba detalladamente en que consistía, la misma que esa misma noche leyó con entusiasmo, ya que ha sido hasta el momento el único vinculo que tienen ambos, y recordando ese papel escrito a mano, el joven se levanto de su silla y se dirigió hacia su closet que en un rincón secreto tenía una cajita donde guardaba sus preciados recuerdos, en ella junto a una foto de él y sus muy amados abuelos paternos estaba el sobre ya un tanto arrugado que guarda una hoja blanca en similar estado de tanto ser desdoblada, leída y vuelta a doblar para ser guardada hasta la siguiente noche, una carta de una página, con una impecable escritura donde un hombre de rostro desconocido vertía unas palabras sosegadas y seguras pero muy dicientes en su intención de hacerle saber que él quería casarse con él, y prácticamente repitió lo que Yamada le había dicho, como él lo admiraba, que reconocía en él un fuerte espíritu, una bondad y un talante humano que él no había visto en alguien cercano, y que él se encargaría de hacerlo feliz porque creía saber cómo él era y como complacerlo, y que él no debería temer por alguna razón subyacente detrás de su interés por compartir su vida con él; también fue muy considerado al entender que los asuntos conyugales podrían tomar tiempo mientras se acostumbraban a estar juntos, pues él sabía que Shinobu hasta ahora no había tenido ninguna experiencia romántica previa, y que el que le impusieran una relación con otro hombre podría ser incluso traumática, y que el no pretendía forzarlo a tener intimidad con el, y que el podría esperar a que Shinobu decidiera el momento en que puedan consumar el matrimonio, pero luego en un tono que considero incluso atrevido, le advirtió que el podría convencerlo antes de que el incluso pudiera darse cuenta, y que el tenia la aseveración de que Shinobu se enamorara de él y que todo lo hará por su propia voluntad hasta el punto de que el se olvidara de la idea de divorciarse de él apenas el tiempo de gracia finalizara; ahora se encontraba sonrojado tal como lo estuvo cuando leyó esas palabras por primera vez, el jovencito se sentía como una chiquilla siendo cortejada, esa clase de atención que el siempre añoro sentir provenía de la fuente mas impensable, y Shinobu solo podía sentirse tan confundido porque alguien que se refiriera a él en esos términos no podría planear su perdición ¿O sí? Aunque su parte más realista solo le recalcaba que estaba siendo ingenuo pensar que una carta era la absoluta verdad, era imposible para el no sentirse encantado ante su primera carta “de amor” y solo pudo apretar esa hoja en su pecho. Las reglas de oro de la familia Miyagi son referenciadas por Yoh como “un manual de comportamiento y convivencia de la familia Miyagi” pero además habría unos anexos especiales para Shinobu, ya que el entraría a formar parte de la familia en circunstancias especiales, por ende esas serian las más importantes para que el muchacho las cumpliera a cabalidad, y como era de suponer, ese manual se le haría entrega justo al finalizar la boda y la fiesta, cuando el ya fuera oficialmente parte de su familia y su conyugue; le convidaba a comunicarle cualquier duda que el tuviera con el manual, que él estaría gustoso de aclararle dudas, que él podría parecer rígido, pero que él tendría una paciencia infinita para que Shinobu se acoplara a su familia y que lograra que él tuviera una relación profunda con él y armoniosa con su familia; había muchas promesas en esa carta, promesas que el quería creer de corazón, y que tenia esperanza de que el podría ser feliz junto a alguien que lo valorara y sobretodo, que lo amara por lo que es el.

La boda seria tipo contemporánea, ya que previamente se había llevado a cabo el papeleo que se diligencio en el ayuntamiento para obtener la licencia de matrimonio donde, gracias a Yamada y al abogado de la familia Miyagi pudieron lograr el _Kon-in Todoke Juri Shomeisho_ que certificaba como legal la boda sin la presencia de Miyagi Yoh, algo que hubiese sido imposible para una pareja normal, y desde ese momento el ya era un Miyagi, pero por consideración a Shinobu, el patriarca Miyagi accedió a dejar que el joven pudiera quedarse con su familia hasta la celebración de la boda de tipo occidental que organizarían, y desde el día en que se caso, Yamada coordinó una mudanza de la mayoría de las cosas de Shinobu a su futuro hogar, que Shinobu aun no conoce, para variar, solo dejándole lo básico para permanecer allí, el mismo día de la boda, se llevarían los últimos artículos que usaría en su ahora nuevo hogar, menos uno, que era la caja de tesoros preciados del muchacho que el mismo llevaría a la boda y que dejaría en especial encargo a Yamada mientras el tuviera que entretener a los invitados, que afortunadamente no serian muchos, porque la familia Miyagi solo organizo una celebración más bien pequeña e intima, ya que así lo dispuso su futuro esposo y así lo prefería él, cosa opuesta a lo que hubiesen elegido sus padres para la boda de por ejemplo su hermana Risako.

Shinobu guardo de nuevo la carta y su caja de tesoros esta vez en su maleta donde llevaría lo que sería su “ajuar de novio” si cabía el termino, todo lo que le quedaba para compartir la primera noche con su futuro esposo, algo que lo tenía muy nervioso porque a pesar de que en la carta ese hombre le escribiera que no haría nada que el no quisiese, temía que en la práctica fuera sometido ya que el sabia que físicamente no era muy desafiante, aunque la idea no le “disgustara” exactamente, aunque nunca tuvo ninguna inclinación sexual o romántica por ninguna chica, algo que paso desapercibido por sus padres pero de haber seguido ese curso, en unos 3 o 4 años, sus padres ya hubiesen buscado, seguramente, una prometida para afianzar su puesto en la sociedad, algo que seguramente hubiese tenido que aceptar igual que ahora… Pero… No se sentía disgustado con la idea de compartir su espacio personal con alguien que aunque no tuviese rostro, parecía comprenderlo y darle alas para seguir el camino que el quisiese, tal vez no era amor como el que pintaban las películas o los libros, pero ese tipo de compañía podría ser lo que el necesitara y esa idea le permitiría sobrevivir hasta finalizar su primera noche como hombre casado, y puede que el contacto más intimo que el intuía se produciría después no sería tan traumático, incluso recordaba alguna anécdota de un compañero de la universidad que encontró su alma gemela en un hombre mayor que él, a pesar de haber tenido muchas novias, el encontró la felicidad con alguien de su mismo sexo y que su relación era completamente “satisfactoria”… ¿Podría ser que el también la tendría con Miyagi Yoh? Y aunque nunca hubiese experimentado algo mas erótico que el casto primer beso en los labios que recibió de una compañera de colegio en el día de la graduación, y que nunca volvió a repetirlo, no podía negar que él nunca fue buscado por su físico, al contrario, parecía más bien atraer a los tipos extraños que le hacían rehuir de cualquier encuentro con hombres solos; pero ahora era distinto, no mas la idea de aprender de ese hombre le inflamaba la imaginación, posiblemente tuvieran que aprender juntos si ese hombre había sido tan tímido que nunca hubiese tenido intimidad con alguien más… Como él, o siquiera mas compatible… Esa noción de igualdad de condiciones hacia más llevadero la posibilidad de poder cumplir sus labores conyugales eventualmente, algo que él consideraba de cierta forma romántico, y esperaba poder cumplir su papel aunque fuera en la posición de “esposa” porque sabía que así seria. A pesar de la reticencia no pudo evitar informarse con la Internet sobre esa clase de relaciones, y aunque el shock inicial fue grande, no le fue difícil concebir después que debería ser tan placentera que si fuese un coito “normal”, así que decidió quitar de su mente cualquier prejuicio y preconcepción, y procurar tener la mente abierta y estar dispuesto a “experimentar” cualquier momento que pudiera producirse después de la boda. Por tanto para distraerse de más pensamientos inquietantes, se puso su traje inmaculado de bodas, que reflejaba su inocencia en todos los aspectos ante el evento que inevitablemente cambiaria su vida.

 

*****

 

Y como pudo esperar, el gusto en cada detalle reflejaba a la casa Miyagi en cada rincón del suntuoso salón de bodas alquilado por los anfitriones, pero ni cada arreglo floral, ni cada vela levemente aromatizada y encendida ni el vibrante tapete rojo que contrastaban con las lozas marmoladas del salón distraerían a los invitados de ser testigos de una de las bodas más extrañas en la que hayan estado, pues sabiéndose que asistían a la recepción de una boda, solo eran recibidos por un muchachito en traje blanco hablando por él y su faltante pareja. También estaba el pequeño detalle de que la identidad del novio tampoco fue esclarecida en ningún momento por parte de la familia ni por Shinobu, por lo tanto solo fue referenciado por el apellido de este: “Miyagi-san”, algo que para los invitados por parte de la familia organizadora ya era acostumbrado a esa clase de manejo de control desmedido de información, pero por el lado de los Takatsuki fue por demás confuso ver al joven Shinobu ir de mesa en mesa agradeciéndoles por asistir a la boda, con una sonrisa tímida, cuando debería haber sido su esposo quien debería hacerlo.

La ceremonia no estuvo exenta de momentos bizarros en la historia tradicional de las bodas japonesas, ya que por ausencia del novio, quien fue en su lugar fue el patriarca Miyagi, el mismo hombre imponente en un traje elegante que le daba una presencia casi imperial, que Shinobu quien desfilaba frente a la congregación familiar asistente ya sea vistiendo elegantes vestidos, trajes oscuros con corbata blanca o bellos quimonos tradicionales, se sintió muy cohibido, pues esperaba que hubiese sido Yamada a quien tuviera en mas afecto el que lo escoltara, pero considero que era lógico que fuera el regente de la familia quien presidiera la ceremonia; a pesar de esos inicios, Miyagi-sama redirección su energía personal hacia Shinobu con mas calidez que la que había percibido cuando el solicito su mano para matrimonio, lo sentía casi paternal, cuando intercambiaron los anillos, el dijo en un susurro que recibía el anillo en nombre de su hijo, de alguna forma lo sintió honesto en su aceptación hacia él, aunque hubiese reprobado su comportamiento anterior, Shinobu estaba esperanzado de que su ingreso a la familia no terminara siendo traumático y que fuera bien recibido.

Posteriormente después de leer los votos de obediencia que fueron redactados obviamente por la familia de su esposo, Shinobu seguía sintiéndose un tanto en ridículo al hacer todo solo, sin su esposo quien debería recitar sus votos correspondientes, pero como toda la atención se dirigía a él, no podía evitar sentir un sonrojo permanente en su tez y unos nervios que el intentaba disimular, fallando estrepitosamente en eso; incluso se equivocaba en recitar parte de sus votos, estuvo a punto de revelar el nombre de su esposo, pero ese detalle pudo solventarlo a tiempo, aunque sintió que sus padres y hermana lo miraban suspicazmente.

Luego de esa curiosa ceremonia la familia de ambos novios junto con Shinobu posaron para la tradicional foto, con excepción del otro esposo, algo que aunque fácil de hacer no dejaba de sentirse algo bizarro para el evento; posteriormente los invitados se trasladaron pasando primero por un increíblemente idílico jardín lleno de exuberante vegetación y flores exóticas se dieron paso guiados por una recepcionista cordial, al salón decorado para atender al _Hiroen_ , y posteriormente la matriarca de la familia del esposo del joven, enfundada en un precioso y deslumbrante quimono de seda de colores sobrios y elegantes y un elaborado peinado adornado de flores con cristales, hizo la presentación oficial de los ahora esposos: Miyagi-san y Miyagi Shinobu, dando paso a unos copiosos aplausos mientras el muchachito un tanto agitado con la mención de su nombre antecedido por ese apellido dando por terminada su vida como Takatsuki, aparecía solo en la tarima mientras era vitoreado animosamente por quien el reconocía era su nueva familia, sus padres y hermana aplaudían pero en menor grado, especialmente Risako quien no dejaba de admirar los detalles de la organización de esa boda, mas aun habiendo sido coordinado en tiempo record, seguramente buscando emularlos para reproducirlos en su propia ceremonia para cuando ella se casara, o incluso en búsqueda de superarla. Shinobu buscando en su interior el mayor coraje que pudo recopilar, dio su discurso de agradecimiento a los invitados, aclarando que lo hacía en nombre de su esposo, pero en el fondo no se sentía tan nervioso por ahora iniciar una vida como casado, extrañamente se sentía cada vez mas cómodo, disipándose esa sensación de temor que lo había embargado al haberse enfrentado a una situación con la que no estaba familiarizado… Aun así estaba allí dando sus primeras palabras como hombre casado y parte de la poderosa familia Miyagi.

 

Continuara…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno esta primera parte viene con un mini-diccionario ya que puse los términos en japonés pero para que tengan claro un poco de que se trataba el desarrollo de la boda empezando por entender que todo inicio como un matrimonio arreglado, que inicio con lo que se llama Miai, que es una cita concertada para que dos solteros se conozcan con vistas a un posible matrimonio, si alguien se acuerda en el canon Miyagi al conocer a Shinobu iba precisamente a un miai. Ahora en el orden de aparición aquí están los términos:
> 
> Rirekisho: Es el historial que incluye nombre, edad, salud, educación, ocupación de un prospecto para casarse; algo así como una corta hoja de vida. También incluye fotografías del prospecto. (Recordar que esto fue lo que le enviaron a Hiroki por correo)  
> Iegara: Son los criterios esperados para un postulante para el matrimonio.  
> Nakōdo: Suele ser un familiar o amigo que hace el papel de intermediario para la unión entre dos solteros.  
> Miai Kekkon: Es la ceremonia de compromiso organizada por la familia del novio.  
> Kon-in Todoke Juri Shomeisho: Traduce como Certificado de Aceptación de la Notificación de Matrimonio, es la única prueba legal de un matrimonio.  
> Hiroen: Es parte de la boda japonesa, viene después de la ceremonia (Por lo general la tradición seria según el rito Shinto que aquí omití) y antes del “after party” que también me salte. En ella está el banquete, el corte de la torta matrimonial, el brindis y sobre todo los discursos y presentaciones de la familia y conocidos.
> 
> Agradezco a LiLo por su comentario (Thank you for your words) y a los que me dejaron kudos.


	5. Parte 5: La “esperada” boda (II).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!!!:  
> Este capitulo es la segunda parte del capitulo anterior y es un poco mas largo pero ahora si dara paso a lo que le espera a Shinobu como hombre casado y que le depara Miyagi. Este capitulo tiene terminos japoneses tambien, asi que para entendimiento completo, supongo tendran que remitirse de nuevo al glosario que deje en las notas finales. Ademas de mas informacion de como se desarrollan las bodas japonesas, y algunos elementos tradicionales que decidi omitir debido a las circunstancias que ya enfoque mi historia.

**Parte 5: La “esperada” boda (II).**

 

 

El brindis posterior fue dirigido por el patriarca de la familia organizadora, el cual celebro la inesperada para algunos unión, y sorprendentemente elogio a su yerno, palabras que de nuevo se sentían tan cálidas, que Shinobu volvió a enfundarse en nostalgia, pues deseaba haber recordado algo similar de sus propios padres, pero ahora sentía que a lo mejor el dicho “no hay mal que por bien no venga” no fuera tan alejado de este contexto, o pudiera ser que él se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por esa situación y que estaba bajando la guardia, pero era inevitable para el no sentirse regocijado ante una bienvenida acogedora, y esperaba que fuera un recibimiento igual o mejor por parte de su esposo esta fue la señal de que la fiesta empezaba.

Después Shinobu tuvo que, para extrañar aun mas a los invitados por parte de la familia Takatsuki, posar solo para la fotografía del acostumbrado corte de la torta con un hermoso cuchillo revestido en plata con mango de marfil e incrustaciones en cristales de swarovski que tenia grabado el nombre de la familia Miyagi, Shinobu seguía sintiéndose algo ridículo como si tuviera que posar con el “hombre invisible” a su lado, pero no se le dificultaba disimular al ver el rostro complacido de los padres de su esposo, asi que la sonrisa en las fotos no era del todo fingida, y en un rincón de su mente lo estaba viendo mas bien como una actuación.

A lo largo del evento hubo las acostumbradas alocuciones que aparecían al azar mayoritariamente por parte de los miembros de la familia Miyagi, los cuales comentaban detalles de la vida del elusivo “Miyagi-san”, unos eran primos, otros eran familia lejana, todos aducían a que estaban orgullosos de que al fin ese misterioso miembro contrajera matrimonio, cabos que aparentemente la propia familia de Shinobu parecía no atar para saber de quien se trataba el ausente esposo del joven, ya que como él debía reconocer, estaban muy ocupados tratando de cerrar relaciones con invitados importantes, ahora que ya tenían vinculo directo con los poderosos Miyagi, tenían el camino para aprovechar las conexiones que ese vinculo podía brindar, y disfrutar de otros privilegios también, como el joven podría pensar y augurar.

El banquete acorde con el resto de la boda era monumental y estaba compuesto por un menú lleno de platos exquisitos elaborados por uno de los mejores chefs de Tokio y postres delicados preparados por reposteros reconocidos, maridados con vinos y champaña traídos de Francia, agua mineral de Hawái y el más fino sake de Japón, dejando satisfecho al sibarita interior de cada invitado, tal como esperaban de un evento tan importante organizado por los Miyagi.

No considero necesario el cambio de vestuario que se hacía normalmente en las bodas contemporáneas, su traje era cómodo y de alguna forma Shinobu se encariño con él, por tanto desfilo con él entre las mesas conversando con los invitados por parte de su familia y conociendo mejor a los invitados por parte de su familia política, sonriendo cada vez mas cómodamente, sintiendo leves y deleitosos síntomas de embriaguez al haber tomado la champaña del brindis y haber acompañado su plato con una copa de vino, una cantidad no muy generosa de licor, pero para un muchacho de talla pequeña y delgada que no estaba acostumbrado a beber era suficiente para que se abrumara con la calidez de esas bebidas espirituosas, por tanto su comportamiento dejo de ser rígido y tímido, participando de conversaciones con otros miembros de su familia política, personas que parecía que lo recibieran sin ninguna objeción, aunque bien podría su percepción haber sido alterada por su estado un tanto más eufórico y entonces sentiría que los demás despedían más simpatía o no pudiera reconocer una falsa amabilidad por parte de ellos, pero para entonces Shinobu ya no estaba cohibido por temores y simplemente se dejaba llevar por la situación que hasta ahora no había sido negativa, e incluso pudo reírse un poco con una loca coreografía perpetrada por algunos familiares lejanos de los Miyagi, un grupo de jóvenes que sin ninguna pena ni en objeción con su clase social, procedieron a apropiarse de la tarima a ritmo de una música estridente y movimientos enérgicos llegando a emular a strippers que llegaron a sonrojar a algunas señoras y a algunas muchachitas invitadas causando risas en los hombres, algo que Shinobu nunca en su vida asociaría con algún evento preparado por una familia como lo era los Miyagi.

La noche prosiguió hasta que como se esperaba de los invitados, cada uno se había acercado al iniciar la ceremonia a una recepcionista para entregarle el ya tradicional _shūgi-bukuro_ , la mayoría de ellos muy lujosos y bellamente decorados que contendrían los acostumbrados _shinsatsu_ en cantidades impares, que para ese momento la señora Miyagi recopilaba en una caja finamente decorada para ese fin, y fue cuando su propia familia se acercaba al joven para felicitarlo por el enlace y este no pudo disimular, en la desinhibición que el licor que había consumido, su mohín de reproche hacia ellos, algo que su padre resintió con soberbia al igual que su hermana, quien de paso no trajo su propio sobre sino que se encimo en la de sus progenitores de forma algo descarada, pero el momento de tensión fue cortado por la madre la cual con mas humildad le pidió a Shinobu que hablaran a solas por unos momentos, algo que la matriarca organizadora de la boda accedió, y luego de retirarse a una esquina del salón, y ante la sorpresa del jovencito, ella procedió a abrazarlo con cariño inédito, y la sintió suspirar con algo de nostalgia, algo que le entristeció porque él hubiera sido feliz si ella hubiese repetido ese gesto con más frecuencia cuando era más joven, luego la encaro notando sus ojos cristalinos de lagrimas contenidas que le costaba ocultar, aunque ella ya tuviera décadas de experiencia en hacerlo, algo que lo conmovió; ella procedió entonces a hablar de la forma más maternal que pudo abordar:

-              Te veo más relajado… ¿Estas conforme con este matrimonio? ¿Sientes que puedes llegar a ser feliz con este extraño enlace aunque te forzamos a aceptarla contra tu voluntad Shinobu-kun?

El hijo noto el tono de arrepentimiento de su madre, sabía que ella por su crianza solo podía apoyar a su esposo, pero era el siglo XXI, hubiese querido que ella al menos hubiese sido más asertiva en defender lo que ella pensara en vez de ser una sombra de su esposo, pero aunque no podía culparla completamente, podia reprocharle parcialmente, ya que ella al menos pudo haberse dedicado a ser mas madre para el tanto como lo fue con Risako, por tanto su resentimiento no podía desaparecer, pero el no quería hacer sentir a su madre mas culpable así que alentó a su madre a que abordaran el tema del que hablarían:

-              Madre… ¿De qué querías hablarme?

-              Cierto… La verdad me avergüenza tanto que no aproveche el tiempo que tuvimos antes de la boda para hablarte de cómo debes afrontar la vida conyugal… No es necesario que me mires así, reconozco que he sido una madre que ha dejado mucho que desear… Pero… Aunque sea en estos breves momentos quisiera al menos sentirme útil para ti… Si no pude apoyarte antes… Sé que incluso esta unión atenta contra tu masculinidad, porque sé que ahora haces el papel de esposa siendo hombre… Y espero que no te sea tan traumático para ti el encontrarte en ese papel en tu noche de bodas… No se muy bien como debes afrontar eso-

-              Madre – Interrumpió Shinobu- No debes preocuparte por ese aspecto, ya que aunque seamos esposos, se me ha informado que mientras tanto no seré obligado a cumplir esos deberes conyugales sino hasta cuando… Ambos lo consideremos apropiado, ademas me informaron que el tiene muy en cuenta de que el haber pedido forzosamente mi mano incluye un tiempo de gracia hasta que… Acepte las circunstancias voluntariamente.

-              Aun así… Estas en una posición muy vulnerable, porque pueden asumir que un mes es suficiente… O tres meses… Lo que sea… Shinobu, reconozco que tienes tu carácter así que el consejo que puedo darte en estos momentos es que no dejes que te obliguen a hacer lo que tú no quieras; te conozco y se que puedes encontrar la forma de defenderte… Mi verdadera opinión de esto es que yo quería que pudieras hacer tu vida, si hubiese podido te hubiese dado dinero para que huyeras lejos e hicieras tu vida apenas supe lo de la petición de tu mano… Pero… No fui lo suficientemente lista para tener un fondo de reserva a mi nombre para disponer de ese dinero libremente durante todos estos años, además de que me fue prohibido hacer algo así ya que era una de las clausulas de mi contrato prematrimonial; fue para evitar que pueda divorciarme de tu padre posteriormente, e igualmente me conforme con usar las tarjetas de crédito de mi esposo y no vi mas allá para proveerme de algún resguardo en caso de una crisis, algo que finalmente sucedió, y para cuando quise hacerlo ya era tarde porque ya no había fondos suficientes para hacerlo sin ser detectada… Y aunque suene muy cursi… Amo tanto a tu padre que no quise traicionarlo, pero ahora sé que no fue algo muy inteligente y tengo que afrontar las consecuencias de esa decisión, pero ten por seguro que ese dinero iría para ti, aunque creas que se lo daría a Risako. No puedo negar que me he identificado con ella más que contigo, sin embargo a ti es al que admiro porque intentas hacer tu camino con tus ideas y voluntad, incluso te puedes enfrentar a tu padre… Como quisiera verte ahora con tu esposa, y que luego me dieras la noticia de que tendría nietos, se que podrá ser así en un futuro, pero… En estas circunstancias, y sobre todo lo que suceda en tu vida matrimonial, cambiara mucho el panorama que te depare, y podrías terminar encariñándote con ese estilo de vida. Estoy consciente de que eso puede ser una probabilidad y si llega a suceder no podría obligarte a ser lo contrario cuando yo participe de esta boda… Solo puedo esperar que tu esposo sea bueno, te respete, que pueda dejarte libre sin ningún resentimiento, y más que nada, que no te cambie mi Shinobu-kun, porque no quiero que cambies tu esencia, siempre lucha contra lo que sea o contra quien sea para que puedas ser feliz… Y espero que cuando pase el tiempo para que puedas divorciarte, lo hagas para que puedas entonces si hacer tu vida como quieras porque te prometo aquí hijo mío, que para cuando suceda y si tu padre pretendiera interponerse en tu camino, yo lo detendré… Te lo juro.

Shinobu quedo atónito ante las palabras que le dedico su madre, verla tan resuelta y despidiendo una confianza que nunca vio en ella, seguramente porque nunca tuvo oportunidad de mostrar esa faceta ante él, que se sintió aun mas emocionado y abrazo a su madre con el cariño que tenia para ella a pesar de que se hubiese sentido traicionado por su progenitora, susurrándole un gracias; la mujer tardo unos segundos en corresponderle, seguramente porque no estaba acostumbrada a los gestos cariñosos, pero su aura notoriamente se relajo, ahora sintiéndose más madre que nunca, así que termino su conversación con otro consejo:

-              Hijo… Aunque esta noche posiblemente no suceda nada, ni en las próximas, cuando llegue a suceder algo íntimo con tu esposo, si lo sientes así, siempre busca relajarte, de la forma que quieras… Podrías hablarlo con tu esposo previamente, a mi me relaja charlar amenamente antes de esos momentos, si puedes llegar a reírte sería mucho mejor… Si te relajas antes y te desinhibes lo suficiente podrás disfrutar mejor tener intimidad con él, y en tu primera vez no te dolerá tanto… Asumo que aunque no sea exactamente igual que conmigo, asumo que es algo que no has experimentado antes, por tanto podría no ser tan cómodo, si no es que doloroso… Si puedes pídele que vayan paso a paso para que cuando sea inevitable esa etapa logres aunque sea sentirte bien… Solo espero que puedas disfrutarlo bien cuando suceda, y en el fondo de mi corazón aspiro a que solo lo tomes como una experimentación y no como algo definitorio en tu vida… No te hago prometer nada porque no tengo ese derecho, pero te pido que al menos intentes no quedarte tan a gusto con esa orientación… ¿Podrías al menos intentarlo?

Shinobu no sabía bien como poder contestarle a su madre, pero a pesar de las desavenencias que hubiesen tenido en el pasado, seguía siendo su madre y aun sentía que esa era su manera de intentar compensar la falta de presencia en su vida, y no pretendió en esa ocasión contrariar su deseo, así que tomando sus manos y estrechándolas con calidez le respondió:

-              Te prometo que lo intentare.

La mujer de ojos grises que el heredó sonrió con dulzura y volvió a abrazar a su hijo hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la señora Miyagi quien insto a la señora Takatsuki para ir con su familia, ya para entonces los invitados procedían a salir del salón llevándose con ellos el también tradicional _hikidemono_ el cual por practicidad consistía en un catalogo de bodas donde cada invitado podía elegir el recuerdo de esa boda que consistía en una variedad de costosos Hikigashi y piezas de vajilla pintadas a mano, toda la lista escogida con un gusto impecable como el resto de la fiesta el cual terminaba finalmente, sin que hubiese sido planeado ningún _Nijikai_ ni menos un _Sanjikai_ a pedido especial del esposo de Shinobu, lo cual el no compartió del todo, pues es significaba que acortaba la espera de encontrarse frente a él… Algo que despertaba sentimientos mixtos en él, y que sabía que había llegado el momento para afrontar después de todas esas semanas.

 

********

Shinobu terminaba de ponerse su pijama de satin blanca, si fuese una mujer estaría arreglando su lencería para esa noche de bodas, pero en su caso, sabia que lo único que haría seria dormir al lado de alguien que por fin conocería esa noche, por tanto solo se dio el lujo de comprar unas prendas holgadas y frescas para dormir con comodidad en lo que asumia seria una cama muy comoda; luego procedió a peinarse un poco para eliminar los restos de gel en su cabello y como toque de galantería se aplico un poco de su colonia favorita que trajo en su maleta que contenia su ajuar, para no parecer un desarreglado a la hora de conocer a su ya esposo oficial.

Se sentía muy nervioso, lo habían llevado a una casa después de despedirse de su familia y posteriormente de la familia política, donde su ahora suegra le comento que la caja con los regalos de boda habia sido enviado a su nuevo hogar y le hizo entrega de un libro delgado encuadernado en cuero negro con letras doradas que rezaban “Familia Miyagi”, entonces Shinobu comprendió que ese libro era el manual de convivencia al que se refirieron tanto Yamada como su esposo, asi que cuando llego a esa lujosa casa gracias al chofer que desde ese dia estaría a su cargo, no se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de una imrpesionante mansión en las faldas de las montañas rodeado de naturaleza y muy alejado de la ciudad, pero que curiosamente no se distanciaba mucho de tiempo de la gran urbe.

Apenas llego con su maleta un ejercito de empleados salieron a su encuentro para presentar sus respetos a quien seria su nuevo amo, todos con impecables uniformes y modales, el mayordomo de su nueva casa procedió a informarle que su baño estaba listo y que “Miyagi-sama” estaría pronto para hacerle compañía, el muchacho solo se dejo llevar por las increíbles escaleras que lo llevaban a la planta superior recreando su vista con la decoración sobria que esperaba del gestor del renacimiento de esa familia, sin mencionar las obras de arte que decoraban las amplísimas y altísimas paredes y las esculturas e instalaciones que aguardaban en las esquinas espaciosas, además de la iluminación que estaba graduada en cada espacio para un propósito especial, sea directa para resaltar la decoración, o sea tenue para dar un toque acogedor en lugares como el comedor o salas acompañadas de amplias chimeneas que seguro calentarían dichas estancias en invierno, el joven no pudo mas que admirar ese lugar y un tanto incrédulo que ahora viviría en semejante lugar, acostumbrado a decoraciones mas suntuosas pero en ocasiones exageradas, se sentía mas identificado con ese tipo de ambientación y hasta creía poder amoldarse con rapidez al recorrer esa gran mansión.

Despues de regodearse en ese baño que parecía sacado de un numero de _Architectural Digest_ , tan impresionante, tan blanco, donde la ducha que residía en una gigante cabina con multiples cabezas para hidromasaje daban a entender que también servia como zona humeda y tan grande como para dos personas… Sin olvidar que saliendo y al lado habia un jacuzzi también para dos personas… Pensamiento que sonrojo al muchacho, igualmente después de ojear ligeramente los cajones para saciar su curiosidad, procedió a bañarse con gran gusto en esa ducha que logro disminuir un tanto sus nervios, gracias a la placentera sensación del masaje que infligían los chorros de alta presión en su espalda y los productos de baño que esperaban para él dentro de la cabina de marca europea y que apenas aplico en su piel invadió el lugar con un aroma fresco para nada empalagoso, tal como a el le gustaba.

Ya preparado para irse a la que seria la habitación matrimonial procedió primero a retirar de su maleta su cajita de tesoros, y leyó rápidamente algunos párrafos de la carta que le habia enviado Yoh, de alguna forma quería infundirse confianza para enfrentar al hombre que le habia escrito esas palabras para luego volverlo a guardar, sabiendo que tendría que ubicarle un nuevo lugar secreto y posteriormente con el manual de cuero negro en mano salio del baño esperando encontrarse en la habitación principal, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que estaba en otra sala de estar, ricamente amueblada y con el mayordomo esperándolo frente a una puerta anchísima y maciza de aspecto pesado, el hombre amablemente procedió a informarle que detrás de esa puerta estaría su habitación, pero que antes de entrar debía leer una carta que procedió a poner en sus manos para luego despedirse con una venia y retirarse de allí. Shinobu no pudo mas que sentirse un tanto ansioso, porque eso quería decir que habrían mas sorpresas justo antes de conocer a su esposo, y en realidad el ya no podía pensar que mas cosas impensables le aguardaban, asi que rápidamente abrió la carta, escrita por su esposo que le especificaba que la habitación estaba a oscuras y que debería permanecer así, donde las ventanas estaban cubiertas por cortinas blackout y que el tenia prohibido abrirlas cuando el estuviera dentro. Por ultimo le aclaro que el hecho de que la habitación permaneciera completamente a oscuras era una parte de los puntos mas indispensables en el manual de convivencia, y que le aconsejaba estudiar la habitación durante el dia para que no tuviera inconvenientes para ubicarse dentro de ella en las noches, cuando fuera la hora de dormir o todo el tiempo de convivencia que tuvieran ambos en ella.

Shinobu no pudo mas que quedar sin aliento, porque nunca en su vida pensó en esa clase de condiciones para convivir con una persona, y solo pudo deducir que su ahora esposo era una persona muy peculiar, rayando en lo excéntrico, seguramente su fobia a ser observado solo se permitia compartir espacio con alguien desconocido siempre y cuando no pudiera ser observado directamente, incluso con una leve iluminación, pareciera que estaba asegurándose de que el no pudiera conocer siquiera a su esposo físicamente, por tanto procedió a abrir con cuidado la gran puerta que tal como lo intuía, era muy pesada y echo un vistazo adentro, y solo pudo ver una profunda oscuridad, ni siquiera la luz que habia en la sala de estar lograba penetrar en la casi física oscuridad que habia en ese recinto; inspiro un poco de aliento para, con voz un tanto tremula, pregunto si habia alguien adentro, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, y volvió a preguntar con el mismo resultado, asi supo que estaría solo en esa habitación, luego solo pudo apoyarse en la pared del que parecía ser un corto pasillo, quiso seguir con la puerta abierta pero la carta especificaba que la habitación debía estar oscura por tanto, muy a su pesar cerro la puerta quedando en las mas absolutas tinieblas, solo pudiendo guiarse con la pared hasta doblar la esquina y seguir asi a tientas y tras varios leves tropezones hasta que dio con lo que parecía ser una mesa de noche con una lámpara que el infructuosamente intento encender pero no logro hacerlo, solo pudo dejar en un espacio libre el libro encuadernado, y despues logro ubicar la alta cama al lado y se pudo sentar en ella, sintiendo lo comoda que era, y luego de un buen rato solo pudo acostarse encima y pasar el tiempo esperando a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, pero ni asi pudo percibir ningun haz de luz a excepción de pequeños puntos de luz azul que seguramente emanaban de los botones de encendido de algunos artículos electrónicos que habrían en la habitación, así que solo pudo esperar a que llegara quien seria de ahora en adelante su conyugue, redactando mentalmente preguntas para hacerle, para tratar de buscar la forma de que pudiera informarse de cómo tratar esta nueva revelación y de cómo podrían negociar lo que ciertamente son unas circunstancias demasiado bizarras para convivir con alguien, y mas con quien se supone será tu esposo.

El tiempo paso lentamente y Shinobu, ya siendo afectado por el cansancio producto de los eventos de ese dia empezó a dormitarse, tranquilizado por lo que escuchaba era la calefaccion que despedia un arrullo suave y un calorcito tan acogedor que sentía que empezaba a cabecear, hasta que sintió que la puerta de la habitación estaba abriéndose, eso lo alerto de tal forma que el sueño se disipo instantáneamente de su cuerpo, ningun haz de luz entro en la habitación suponiendo que la sala de estar aun estuviera encendida, por lo que cayo en cuenta de que quien fuera que hubiese llegado habia apagado el interruptor de afuera; luego escucho unos pasos pausados, unos pasos de alguna forma pesados, la idea de que era alguien grande o gordo cruzo su mente, tal vez esa era la razón por la que no gustaba de aparecer en público aunque sonara bastante absurdo, entonces tal vez como en alguna ocasion llego a pensar, era alguien con alguna deformidad, Shinobu empezó a agitarse, empezó a sentir temor, se sentía vulnerable en esa habitación frente a alguien que representaba lo desconocido, puso su mano en el corazón sintiendo como este palpitaba aceleradamente, sabia que ese seria un momento decisivo que pondría a prueba cualquier instinto que el pudiera reaccionar, luego sintió la presencia de esa persona, que al parecer estaba tan habituada a esa habitación que lograba desplazarse en ella como si fuera de dia, y solo pudo oir los sonidos de los pasos y de la friccion de la ropa al caminar, el silencio resalto aun mas dichos ruidos, y el estaba seguro que ese hombre podría oir los latidos de su corazón y su respiración irregular, Shinobu solo podía gritarse a si mismo que debía calmarse y no entrar en pánico, y fue cuando sintió que esa persona parecía acercarse a el, lentamente, hasta que se detuvo de repente, interrumpiendo asimismo el aliento del joven en su garganta que tenia todos sus sentidos amplificados listo para reaccionar si llegara a sentir algo que lo tocara o se le abalanzara, listo para defenderse en cuanto llegara a sentirse atacado, trazando en su cabeza planes de escape o recordándose la ubicación de la salida de esa habitación en caso de que tuviese que correr, todo en un amasijo de exaltación nerviosa, y entonces una voz, profunda y varonil, con un tono que Shinobu no logro reconocer como amenazador o burlon retumbo en medio del silencio de esa habitación:

Buenas noches Takatsuki-kun, soy Miyagi Yoh… Tu esposo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno espero aunque sea una línea les haya intrigado este encuentro, pero vienen mas cosas en el futuro además que esa convivencia ya viene con sus propias dificultades que Shinobu jamás creyo enfrentar… Bueno también aquí se emplearon otros términos en la continuación del mini-glosario:
> 
> Shūgi-bukuro: En Japon se costumbra a hacer “lluvia de sobres” es decir solo se regala dinero a la pareja, mas o menos dependiendo de tu cercanía a la pareja (10000 a 50000 yenes nunca en cifras pares), por tanto para hacer entrega del dinero se usan unos sobres decorados para la ocasión.  
> Shinsatsu: Son billetes nuevos adquiridos en un banco, esta clase de billetes son los que debes entregar en el Shūgi-bukuro.  
> Hikidemono: Es lo que conocemos como los recuerdos de la boda que entregan los novios a los invitados, generalmente pueden ser vajilla o cubertería o postres costosos, aunque últimamente por practicidad, se ha impuesto el dar un catalogo para que cada invitado elija el recuerdo que quiera recibir.  
> Nijikai: Es lo que se denomina el “after-party”, después de la celebración banquete, es mas informal y es organizada por lo general por amigos o compañeros de trabajo, además para ir a esta reunión debes pagar una entrada, es para relajar a la pareja de tanta rigidez protocolar.  
> Sanjikai: Es lo que seria el after del after-party, es una tercera fiesta (Parece que no existe excusa para no terminar bien borrachos en ese dia).
> 
>  
> 
> Tambien agradezco infinitamente a LiLo, como siempre un lindo comentario (Thank you again for leaving a comment) y a Viviana, espero no dejarte desvelada con este capitulo, todo se va resolviendo a su comento. Y a los lectores que dejan kudos, o simplemente que siguen la historia... A todos gracias.


	6. Sexta Parte: El inicio de un matrimonio particular.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!!!!! Espero que este capítulo les guste, aquí podrán conocer un poco más a Miyagi mejor, y verán como Shinobu quedara muy confundido con este misterioso hombre con quien se caso… Ahora si las dejo para que lean este capítulo que quedo largo.

**Sexta Parte: El inicio de un matrimonio particular.**

 

 

Shinobu por fin conoció la voz de quien era su esposo, de alguna forma se sentía familiar a ella, no porque lo hubiese escuchado antes sino porque esa voz calaba con las palabras que había en esa carta arrugada que guardaba con tanto celo. El jovencito por fin pudo soltar un suspiro aliviado y reuniendo valor le dijo:

-           Quisiera poder verle a los ojos para saludarlo como mi esposo, pero no puedo ni identificar su silueta. Todo esto ha sido muy repentino y quisiera que usted al menos de su propia boca me explicara el porque tengo que permanecer en esta oscuridad y nunca ver su semblante. No creo que sea mucho pedir... ¿Cierto?

Una risa profunda pero breve resonó que distendió un poco el ambiente algo que relajó un tanto, pero pendiente de lo que ese hombre en la oscuridad dijera o hiciese:

-           No podría esperar menos de ti, “querido esposo”, tampoco eres la dulce y sumisa doncella a la espera de mis órdenes.

-           Pues usted está en lo cierto porque no soy ni doncella ni sumisa. No quisiera pensar que usted tenga un desorden mental como para tomarse tantas molestias para evitar presentarse ante mí, y que usted después destapé más anormalidades de las que ya hoy me presento.

Se escucho un suspiro que se sentía cansado, luego un par de pasos que se aproximaban, Shinobu tuvo un respingo cuando sintió que alguien se le sentó al lado, notando como se hundía el colchón sugiriendo que efectivamente la persona que se escondía en las tinieblas era de considerable talla, y aún así no sintió que esa persona intentara hacer ningún contacto con el más allá de las palabras:

-           Yamada seguramente ya te lo menciono, y ya debes deducirlo de lo que decía la carta que te deje antes de entrar aquí... Para mi es totalmente fuera de negociación esa cláusula... No tienes permitido verme ni de día ni de noche... No se trata de un timidez melindrosa como tu llegaras a creer... Esto es más profundo y complejo de lo que aparenta ser un capricho mío solo con el propósito de ver como reaccionas ante una condición como esa, como si de un juego se tratara... A su debido tiempo sabrás las razones que me llevaron a esa peculiar condición, pero por ahora solo tienes que saber que a pesar de no puedas verme, no quiere decir que no puedas tener conversaciones conmigo, o incluso que en su momento podamos intimar más allá.

-           ¿Cómo puede usted creer que pueda establecer una relación de confianza con alguien a quien no podré verle a los ojos y saber que no me esta mintiendo? Es muy fácil exigir cosas así cuando se tiene la sartén por el mango, y hasta ahora nadie me garantiza que esto no sea un plan para causar la ruina de mi familia, y créame que esto no está ayudando para nada.

Una risa suave resonó de nuevo, algo que disgusto de sobremanera a Shinobu el cual inconscientemente soltó un resoplido lleno de irritación el cual Yoh capto inmediatamente:

-           No es necesario que te molestes, ya eres un hombre ¿No?... Aprenderás muy rápido el valor de la entonación de las palabras y el valor secreto que hay detrás de la voz. No me gusta engañar disfrazando mis intenciones usando tonos de voz burlona o con ironías ni mucho menos el sarcasmo, así que tal como te lo digo, así me siento, sabrás cuando estaré feliz, cuando estoy calmado y te haré saber cuando no estaré muy contento con algo... Y si tienes dudas puedes preguntarme lo que pase por tu mente. Me gusta cuidar mi intimidad, eso es inamovible pero tu eres mi esposo, el que yo elegí, así que sí me siento preparado para responder preguntas de tipo personal que sé que harás, lo haré pero a su debido momento.

Shinobu se sentía frustrado porque ese primer encuentro distaba bastante del romántico que se imaginaba secretamente... Algo más sacado de las novelas llenas de romance de Takagi Nobuko que el alguna vez leyó en anonimato en la biblioteca pública en sus últimos años de preparatoria, y se sintió muy defraudado aunque su parte racional le indicaba que era mejor así; inspiro un poco para tratar de ordenar sus ideas y al menos entender en qué posición estaría el resto de tiempo que le quedaba del tiempo límite para el divorcio ya que por lo que veía, Yamada lo engaño al describirle alguien que estaba muy interesado en él:

-           Pues me queda claro que esto no dista mucho de un matrimonio forzado, y si no hay más que añadir supongo que ahora puedo dormir, fue un día muy largo posando con mi esposo invisible ante todos que ahora estoy rendido.

Ya se disponía a acostarse cuando sintió una mano que se posó en la suya, era una mano definitivamente grande y extrañamente cálida, la cual sin dudar y sin siquiera tantear en aquella oscuridad como sí pudiera verlo, en sincronía con el momento ese hombre lo retuvo:

-           Takatsuki-kun... Lo que te escribí en la carta es en serio... Puede que te tome un tiempo pero estoy completamente seguro de que este matrimonio funcionara... Aún con este... Rasgo que complica el panorama, pero te pedí que confiaras en mí... Por ahora pareciera que te exijo mucho, pero sé que te adaptarás a esta regla.

-           ¿Cuál?... ¿La de intentar convivir con un esposo de quien no tengo ni idea cómo es?

-           ¿Acaso para ti es tan importante saber como es mi aspecto?... Yo sé que eres mejor que eso

-           ¿En serio usted piensa que me conoce bien?... Muy bien pruébemelo... Le haré preguntas y me las responderá y así veremos si esta bien informado. ¿Acepta el reto?

La risa de Miyagi Yoh se soltó con suavidad en la habitación, y el joven torció las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa porque la soltura de esa risa indicaba que el había aceptado el reto:

-           Normalmente soy yo quien impone retos y quien dirige las preguntas... Pero lo haré por ti... Mi “querido esposo”.

-           Por favor no me llama así, que aún no me he cerciorado de que usted haya escrito esa carta mencionando cosas de mi vida tan a la ligera... Esa información se la pudo dar un investigador privado... Muy bien... Quiero que me responda: ¿En qué preparatoria me gradúe?

-           Pensé que me harías una más difícil... Estudiaste en una escuela privada a las afueras de Tokio la preparatoria Azabu... Por cierto ¿No sabías que yo también me gradúe de esa escuela? Claro hace muchos más años...

La risa del mayor parecía relajada, sin duda ese hombre se distensión con facilidad algo que descoloco a Shinobu, el cual quería mantener su guardia en alto pero le estaba costando... Seguramente era el cansancio, se recordó el joven para seguir con el interrogatorio:

-           Eso lo pudiste averiguar, pero esta no esta tan fácil... ¿A quién de mi familia aprecio más?

-           Esa es fácil a decir verdad... A tus abuelos paternos... Tal vez ellos han sido los únicos que te han apreciado en verdad. Siempre he pensado que eres el tesoro escondido de los Takatsuki, si tu padre viera el potencial que tú tienes, serias el futuro de tu familia, pero de quien sí has tenido el apoyo ha sido de tus abuelos los cuales sí fueran aún los que tomaran decisiones ellos te darían más responsabilidades dentro de la empresa... Es una lástima que le den más importancia a tu hermana la cual sólo ha ayudado a gastar el patrimonio de tu familia

-           ¡No hablé así de mi hermana!- Shinobu reacciono aún sabiendo que lo que el decía era cierto, pero que un aparecido llegara y lo dijera tan campante no lo podía permitir- Ella es una mujer inteligente y hermosa, es mi hermana mayor y-

-           Takatsuki-kun... ¿Cuándo ella te ha apoyado en algo? ¿Acaso no fue ella quien te delato con tus padres cuando trabajabas en ese café de la zona empresarial de Tokio? ¿Me negaras el hecho de que ella sólo vela por sus intereses? Acaso no notas que ella es la favorita porque comparte esa característica de tu padre... Una persona vanidosa y arrogante-

Shinobu se sintió desnudo ante la aseveración de ese hombre, lo que lo enojo aún más al ver a ese hombre juzgando a su familia:

-           ¡Cómo se atreve a decir eso! ¿Espera que acepte tan fácilmente que insulte a mi padre y a mi hermana?... Y si tanto le disgusta ese rasgo de mi familia, ¿Para qué rayos me obligo a casarme con usted?

Hubo un silencio corto, Shinobu casi tenía la tentación de levantarse y salir de esa habitación, de esa casa y renunciar a ese acuerdo y ese matrimonio si sabía que su esposo terminaría por decir todas esos insultos sintiéndose tan empoderado de decirlas solo porque el era la parte más vulnerable de esa unión, pero el por ningún motivo iba a dejar que menospreciara a su familia, de hecho empezó a decepcionarse de quien había tenido en mejor estima:

-           Takatsuki-kun yo no lo dije para insultarte ni mucho menos, pero no me puedes negar que lo que digo es verdad... Aunque te duela en el fondo tú sabes que yo no digo algo que no es cierto... Mira... Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo y la verdad yo quería iniciar nuestro matrimonio de diferente forma, pero al tratar de acoplar lo que yo había romantizado con la realidad se complicó y no supe cómo manejar la situación... Quisiera empezar de nuevo, esta vez de forma correcta... ¿Estás de acuerdo?

El jovencito pondero las palabras al notar el cambio en su esposo, dispuesto a ser más conciliador y el hecho de que el también estuviera recreando su imaginación en su primer encuentro le indicaba que el también tenía perspectivas y dudas como el, una circunstancia que compartían y podría acercarlos, Shinobu decidió acceder a su petición, porque en el fondo... El quería conocer la parte romántica de su esposo aunque no lo reconocería abiertamente/

-           Creo que coincido con usted... Al menos deberíamos intentar llevarnos bien ya que es inevitable que estemos juntos por un tiempo al menos... Pero... Espero de su parte que sí tiene una opinión negativa con respecto a mi familia se lo guarde para usted.

-           Como dije no esperaba menos de ti... Takatsuki-kun... Aunque llegado el momento tuviera que elegir entre tu o tu familia, será inevitable que te elegiré a ti sin dudarlo ¿Estamos claros en ese aspecto?

-           Aspiro a que esa situación no llegue a suceder, al menos yo haré lo necesario para que usted no tenga que hacer algo así. Aunque usted no lo comparta, para mi ellos son lo más importante de mi vida ¿Le quedo claro a usted?

No es como si le advirtiera, pero Shinobu debía hacerle entender que a pesar de ser la parte beneficiada, para él su familia iba primero... Y parecía que esto iba a ser un conflicto con su esposo, viendo como el evidenciaba su desprecio hacia su familia, sabía que sería algo que provocaría discusiones en el futuro, algo que ahora ya no veía con buenas perspectivas. Su esposo al parecer tuvo que acceder escuchando que él no contestaba a su exigencia, y después del corto silencio que cayó entre ambos fue el misterioso hombre que rompió con el momento tenso:

-           Aún quisiera que en vez de lanzar tiros de advertencia entre nosotros pudiéramos simplemente confiar entre nosotros con fe ciega, confiar en el otro y que nos comprometiéramos a hacer llevadero este tenso inicio... Yo no tengo mucha experiencia en relaciones de larga duración, pero estoy muy interesado en hacer que esto sea un matrimonio duradero, y sé que tu tampoco tienes experiencia así que aprenderemos juntos uno del otro y creceremos como pareja porque eso es lo que somos... Pero para iniciar bien ¿Te parece si iniciamos como amigos?

Para el muchacho fue una solicitud razonable pero le inquietaba un poco que su esposo diera por hecho que terminarían siendo pareja, y para ese momento sabía que eso solo era deseado por parte de Miyagi no de él, pero por lo tanto daría de su parte para mantener una relación cordial y a lo mejor hasta amistosa.

-           Esta bien... Supongo que no ganare nada si discuto por todo... Pero... Si se pasa de límites, yo también le haré notar cuando sea YO quien no esté feliz... Así que sí tenemos las cosas claras desde el principio no habrá confusiones después... Además, aunque sospecho que ya usted lo debe saber, yo no he tenido amigos que digamos, así que puede que no me comporte como un amigo normal.

Shinobu de repente notó el peso de su soledad, ya que de haber sido alguien más social, posiblemente hubiera podido haberse refugiado con algún amigo... Pero luego recordó que los círculos sociales en los cuales orbitaba su familia solían ser de los que socializaban contigo si reunías los requisitos, pero apenas percibían problemas o el hedor de la iliquidez monetaria en las cercanías, desaparecían como por arte de magia y no se volvían a comunicar hasta que todo volviera a su cauce, entonces se recordó con amargura que la amistad verdadera no existía igualmente en su mundo, y por ende su poco interés de establecer amistades en su anterior universidad y menos en la búsqueda de una novia ajustada a las exigencias de su familia... Ahora debido a eso no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo comportarse siquiera como un amigo, y el que su esposo lo supiera añadía una angustia más a su lista.

-           Algo que aprecio más porque definitivamente estas libré de cualquier influencia innecesaria que abunda en nuestro mundillo, te hace más auténtico y ese es el único requerimiento para tener una relación, sea de amistad o romántico, así que, sigue así, diciendo lo que sientas que debas decir sin miramientos, que defiendas incluso a los que te pagan mal, que te preocupes más por los demás que por ti mismo... Para mi es igual de valioso.

-           Muy bien, si usted está dispuesto a aceptarme así no creo que tenga problemas con usted... De hecho me alivia bastante escuchar que no tenga problemas con que yo sea complicado aún en estas circunstancias.

Yoh al parecer había logrado que ese chico ya no estuviera a la defensiva y algo en su persona era percibido como más relajado, el joven incluso podía sentir que el sonreía en la oscuridad, y si, definitivamente era mejor tener una relación cordial, sabía que era más llevadero, pero también sabía que no debía bajar la guardia, agradecía de alguna forma que la carta que lo entusiasmo en su momento lo había distraído pero recuperado su concentración rápidamente, de modo que no había cometido ningún error del cual arrepentirse. El joven suspiro cansado obviamente por todo lo acontecido ese día, además de la ansiedad emocional que tuvo que pasar, aun sentía enojo por haber sido obligado a posar solo en su boda, casi como un hazmerreir, pero ahora se sentía confundido con el asunto de la disfunción que presenta su esposo para poder llevar una vida social normal, pero por otro lado el hecho de que su esposo propiciara que no haya encuentros íntimos, que se comunicaran de forma más distante a su parecer, podría ser más fácil mantener su objetivo de sobrevivir a cualquier avance que lograra surgir si a su esposo le diera por hacer efectivo su interés por algo físico, en otras palabras que le diera tiempo para buscar formas para no parecer que estuviera rechazándolo y que no lo acusaran de incumplir con sus labores conyugales, pero estaba confiado o eso pensaba que podría hacer el tiempo para limitar las posibilidades de que esos momentos llegaran y tras esos momentos de silencio la voz del mayor volvió a escucharse en un tono más ligero:

-              ¿Takatsuki-kun ya estas dormido?

-              … No…

El hombre parecía satisfecho de que el muchachito no fingiera haberse dormido, el lo habría percibido como un intento de evadir conversar con él, pero afortunadamente se trataba de Shinobu, alguien que enfrentaba las cosas:

-              Bien… Quisiera hablar contigo una cosa más… Sé que estas muy cansado por todo lo que paso este día… Sé que no te negaras ¿Cierto?

Shinobu suspiro con cansancio sin interés en disimularlo, aparte de que había sonado ligeramente a una orden, también recordó que de todas formas él no se podía negar para iniciar otra discusión y para ese momento solo quería dormir, así que solo quiso salir de eso con la mayor prontitud posible:

-              ¡Claro, como crees!

-              No necesitas ser sarcástico, ya sé que estas demasiado cansado, pero lo que voy a pedirte es algo que ya debemos empezar a cambiar, en pro del mejoramiento de nuestra relación, si es que buscamos iniciar con una amistad… Quiero que dejes de tratarme de usted. Eres mi esposo, ya deberías tratarme de tu, si vamos a hacer amigos, para iniciar lo lógico es que ya nos tratemos mas cercanamente así que, opino que una buena muestra de tu buena voluntad seria definitivamente que dejes el “usted” y me llames de “tu”… ¿No crees?

Shinobu empezó a retractarse de lo que estaba pensando, pensaba que podría poner distancia en su relación con mayor facilidad, pero como si le estuviera leyendo la mente, ese hombre pareciera que estuviera bloqueando los intentos de limitar su cercanía, aunque, en el fondo, que ese hombre usara una voz tan ferviente, aun cuando disimulaba su orden con suaves palabras, no sentía que lo estuvieran obligando sino… Casi como pidiéndole que no sea frio con el… No sabía en qué momento su rostro se calentó, anunciando un inminente sonrojamiento, pero trato de eliminar cualquier inicio de tartamudeo al contestarle porque aparte de ser tomado por sorpresa, también esa “petición” le ponía algo nervioso:

-              Si lo pone así… Es lógico que empecemos a tratarnos como amigos, así que… Creo que “tienes” razón… Me esforzare para tratarlo… Perdón… Para tratarte como mi amigo… Pero debes tener paciencia porque como dije antes no estoy acostumbrado a tener amistades.

-              No hay problema mi querido Takatsuki-kun… Si te esfuerzas, no te será difícil cambiar esa percepción cautelosa que tienes conmigo… Ahora duérmete ya… Supongo que tu cuerpo está exhausto… Mañana conversaremos mejor ¿Te parece?

Shinobu ya aliviado por zanjar ese tema, obvió el cómo su esposo demostraba que estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes, así fuera de “buena manera”, ya el cansancio mellaba en su voluntad de mantenerse a la defensiva por tanto asintió aunque estuviera en la oscuridad y sin responder y se introdujo debajo de las sabanas mientras sentía que su esposo se levantaba de la cama para escucharlo rodear la cama para instalarse al otro lado, seguidamente lo sintió introducirse igualmente debajo de las sabanas para acostarse también, confirmándole al jovencito que su esposo era de talla grande, el joven se volvió a sonrojar, porque en el fondo sentía que la perspectiva de alguien más grande y posiblemente más alto que él le gustaba más que la de alguien más delicado, por tanto podría ser una característica a favor de su esposo, así que para esconder su nerviosismo escondió su rostro en las sabanas y le dio la espalda en espera de calmarse para ya irse al país de los sueños hasta que la voz masculina de su esposo resonó de nuevo:

-              Buenas noches Takatsuki-kun

-              … Buenas noches.

El jovencito contesto casi automáticamente, casi sorprendido por esa reacción, trato de volverse a calmar, convenciéndose a sí mismo que contestar a alguien no quería decir nada así que cerró los ojos y trato de relajarse, y finalmente no le costó mucho sentir ese letargo previo al sueño infligido en un cuerpo muerto de cansancio y el joven pronto cayo profundo al lado de un hombre desconocido.

 

******

 

Shinobu despertó sobresaltado, como aquellos que olvidan donde durmieron, viéndose en una habitación inmensa y sobretodo iluminada por los rayos de sol que se filtraban a través del pálido velo de cortina que había detrás del blackout que en la noche no permitía que ningún haz de luz penetrara en la habitación, ahora con la mañana en pleno apogeo la luz resplandecía iluminando la magnificencia de la decoración sobria del lugar, incluyendo un gran mueble antiguo de tallado indonesio debajo de un gran cuadro de un paisaje salpicado de colores del pintor chino _Zhang Daqian_ cuyo marco cromado parecía empotrado en la pared frente a la que confirmaba era una cama tamaño King, con una cabecera capitoneada tipo Jura en cuero fino color gris piedra con botones apenas perceptibles, además habían muchos estantes con gran cantidad de libros y en una rica mesa esquinera había un reproductor para Iphone de última generación además de lo que parecían ser acuarelas de _Gang Liang_ en pequeño formato con marcos negros organizadas por las paredes blancas y en el techo alto se encontraba disimulado las rejillas del aire acondicionado / calentador, adicionando la hermosa araña de cristal que colgaba justo en el centro de la habitación, adicionando las lámparas que estaban en las mesas de noches y que sospechaba Shinobu, no funcionaran cuando su dueño llegue a casa, el muchacho recordó que debía recordar la organización del cuarto para ubicarse cuando inevitablemente quede a oscuras con su esposo, y luego suspiro derrotado, solo vería esa habitación en el día cuando Miyagi estuviera, presumiblemente, en su trabajo y luego noto en la almohada de al lado un sobre que asumía el, sería una nueva carta dirigida al joven esposo, así que lo tomo y extrajo la carta que no era muy extensa.

La carta básicamente decía que toda la casa estaba a su disposición, que él podría ordenar lo que quisiese comer, sea lo que fuere sus antojos serian satisfechos, que si quería salir a algún lado le avisara al chofer y él lo llevaría a cualquier lugar de la ciudad, que si quería que le lavaran algo podría ordenarle a las empleadas del aseo, adicionalmente en la carta le da sus números telefónicos tanto de su celular personal como el de su oficina en caso de que el necesitara de algo o si por capricho quisiera charlar con él; finalmente se despedía prometiéndole otra amena conversación en la noche recordándole que el debería esperarlo dentro de la habitación a oscuras además de desearle un muy feliz día.

 

El muchacho no estaba muy seguro si Miyagi fue sarcástico con eso de la “amena” conversación de anoche, aunque fue advertido de que el no gustaba de usarlo, así que supuso que posiblemente, la conversación de anoche fue mejor de lo que el pronosticaba, y finalmente había una posdata informándole que si quería pasar el día en la cama, en la mesa de noche de su lado podría encontrar la lista de números de extensiones que debería marcar en el conmutador que había en la mesa de noche del lado contrario, cada numero le indicaba a donde podía comunicarse: La cocina, con el mayordomo, a la portería, al garaje con el chofer… Esa casa estaba equipada con todo, y Shinobu quedo sin palabras; pero su estomago tomo la decisión por él y lo obligo a marcar a la cocina para pedir su desayuno, al tiempo que el joven ojeaba el libro que había recibido el día anterior de su suegra, y que, sabía muy bien, debía estudiar con detalle, en especial todo aquello que concernía a él y su matrimonio, por eso que, como introducción, leyó la historia de la familia, los nombres de los familiares más cercanos de su esposo, las actividades a las que se dedicaba, etc.

Cuando Shinobu alzo su mirada ya era pasado el mediodía, y el aun en pijama y dentro de la cama, seguramente por eso nadie de la servidumbre había entrado a la habitación, no querían molestarlo o pensarían que el seguía durmiendo así que decidió hacer un poco de exploración en la casa, por lo que se dirigió al baño después de sacar una muda de ropa de su maleta y se dio un relajante baño para luego vestirse casualmente, y luego descendió a la planta baja a paso lento mientras admiraba con más detenimiento aquel impresionante lugar, reviso los salones y el comedor, admirando el gusto de su esposo, ya que ahora podía contemplar mejor las molduras de los techos, algunas impresionantes lámparas diseñadas por _Philippe Starck_ y otras escultóricas por el danés _Verner Panton_ , más otros cuadros de _Koji Enokura_ , _Robert Kushner_ y _Robert Motherwell_ con esculturas de _Robert Morris_ con algunas vasijas de la dinastía Ming presumiblemente, era una mezcla ecléctica de piezas antiguas con diseños contemporáneos y tecnología moderna, algo que Shinobu no dejaba de preguntarse si fue asesorado por algún diseñador de interiores o si fue organizado por el mismo siendo que el no podía establecer ningún contacto con personas desconocidas en persona, pero a pesar de tanto lujo, todos esos ambientes reflejaban una esencia que el muchacho percibía como el de su conyugue, algo que él podía notar a pesar de conocerlo hace casi nada.

 

En esas divagaciones el mayordomo se le apareció para preguntarle que qué deseaba para su almuerzo, y Shinobu le menciono lo que quería comer, algo muy sencillo puesto que él no era de comer mucho, pero no le hizo mucha gracia comer el solo en ese imponente comedor, así que sin solicitar ayuda llevo su bandeja de nuevo a su habitación el cual ya había sido atendido, y decidió comer allí resguardado de la soledad en la que se hundía en esa gran mansión.

Después procedió a tomar su celular y marcar a su madre, la cual contesto muy entusiasmada y él le conto a grandes rasgos la conversación que tuvo con su esposo, de hecho le tuvo que confesar a ella que su esposo era en realidad Miyagi Yoh, pero le pidió discreción para que no revelara esa información a su padre ni a su hermana; omitió por completo el asunto de la escopofobia de su esposo, ni mucho menos el detalle de la futura convivencia a oscuras, y tuvo que inventarle de que el hecho que su esposo no se hubiese aparecido en la boda ni que se revelase quien era a ellos había sido expresamente ordenado por la familia Miyagi y que él no tenía ni idea del porque, y más cuando tuvo que dar referencias muy vagas cuando ella le pregunto el cómo era aquel misterioso y poderoso hombre de negocios y el tuvo que dar sus impresiones: alto, grande y de aspecto varonil, algo que decepciono a su madre por no darle más jugosos detalles, pero Shinobu no quiso ahondar más en eso desviando la conversación al preguntar por su familia la cual estaba complacida por que aquel hijo problemático al fin apoyaba a la familia, algo que el muchacho esperaba, de hecho se sentía aliviado de que su familia por fin lo apreciara un poco al menos.

Después de terminar la conversación con su madre, la cual quería seguir interrogándole sobre su esposo y que él tuvo que bandear diciéndole que estaba recibiendo una llamada y que tenía que contestar porque era su esposo, quedo otra vez en silencio, con la sensación de que cometió una indiscreción al haberle confesado a su madre quien era su esposo cuando aun este no le hubiera dado permiso para hacerlo, y luego se regaño a si mismo, recordándose que el no tenia porque recibir permiso para hablar con su familia y que Miyagi no podía controlar las conversaciones que él tenga con otras personas, así que debía mantener su independencia, según lo que tenía entendido esa característica era del gusto de su esposo, y si eso incurría en discusiones el ya tendría que prepararse.

En ese momento sonó su celular, no salía ningún número, solo el mensaje de “número desconocido”, algo que inquieto al joven; dudo un poco hasta que decidió contestar y cuál fue su sorpresa que era su esposo:

-              ¡Hola Takatsuki-kun! ¿Cómo las has pasado hoy en tu nuevo hogar?

El chico se relajo con el tono suave y desparpajado que tenía su muy importante esposo, algo que le hizo sentir calidez en su pecho:

-              Uhm… Bien, he admirado mucho tu casa… ¡No puedo creer que tengas una obra de Zhang Daqian-sensei! Es maravilloso despertar y ver ese hermoso cuadro…

-              En realidad es un díptico- Yoh luego carcajeo suavemente para proseguir – Y veo que aun no has descubierto el televisor.

-              ¿Tienes un televisor? ¿Acaso esta en el techo?

-              No exactamente… Oprime el botón que está a un costado de la mesa de noche que está del lado donde dormí.

Shinobu se estiro para encontrar al botón que estaba escondido a uno de los lados, lo oprimió y vio con asombro como frente a él, el díptico de Daqian se separaba por la mitad revelando el Smart Led TV Sony de 85 pulgadas que se escondía detrás dejando a las obras del pintor separadas y aun con ese espacio entre ellos la pared era tan amplia que no quedaban apiñados. El joven trato ocultar su asombro al usar un tono casual:

-              ¡Wow! ¡Si que te gusta todo en grande! ¿Y el control?

-              Dentro del cajón…

-              … Así que… Te gusta el arte… Te gusta el diseño… Te gusta leer… Te gusta hacer dinero… ¿Algo más que te guste?

-              A ti…Si quieres leer algo, tengo novelas históricas de _Akira Yoshimura_ y _Shousaku Endou_ … Sé que te gusta ese género, si estas interesado en otros títulos dímelos para ver si los tengo en mi colección.

Shinobu quedo en silencio, atónito ante otra demostración de lo mucho que Yoh lo conocía, y para disimular su nerviosismo trato de sacar un poco de rebeldía:

-              ¡Bah! Ni que pensara quedarme aquí leyendo todos estos días.

-              En ese caso… Llama a Yamada, debes tener su tarjeta, y el te dará tu tarjeta de crédito, con el cual podrás hacer las compras que desees, si quieres más libros, si quieres comprarte nueva ropa, si quieres comprarte un _Rolex_ … Adelante puedes comprar lo que quieras, es una tarjeta Platino, no hay límites..

Shinobu agrando sus ojos a más no poder, lo menos que quería era perder la independencia pues estaba seguro que la tarjeta estaba afiliada a la cuenta de Miyagi, por tanto no era su dinero, y era una forma de controlarlo, tal como su padre lo había hecho con su madre; eso le irrito:

-              ¡No pienso convertirme en una esposa trofeo! Y menos que se la va a pasar haciendo compras muy campante con la tarjeta de su esposo... ¡No permitiré esa humillación!

Miyagi tal vez fue tomado por sorpresa ante el cambio de actitud del muchachito, pero reconoció que tal vez esa no era la mejor forma de acercarse a él, por eso en un tono más conciliador respondió:

-              Muy bien Takatsuki-kun… Entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Y el muchacho respondió sin titubear casi inmediatamente:

-              Quiero terminar mi carrera de Economía, la que estaba estudiando en la Universidad de Tokio… Quiero graduarme y ser valedero por mis propios meritos… Yo puedo acceder a una beca así que solo seria que dieras tu consentimiento ya que ahora soy tu esposo, de esa forma no tendrías que hacer ningún desembolso para los gastos académicos y yo podría estudiar por mi propio esfuerzo… Y según lo que leí en el contrato prenupcial, la familia Miyagi se encargaría de mi educación, incluso de la especialización que yo elija… Quiero tener mi título y trabajar por mi cuenta, no depender de mi esposo y tener mi propia tarjeta de crédito Platino… ¿Quedo claro?

Después de una breve pausa después del arrebato del joven, una risa se volvió a escuchar al otro lado de la línea, y eso lo dejo confundido, pues no creía que alguien como el gustara de que le exigieran en su cara, o podría ser porque no le estaba tomando en serio, hasta que Yoh volvió a hablar:

-              Me gusta mucho que quieras seguir con tu carrera… Como dijiste los Miyagi se encargaran de financiar lo que queda de tu carrera incluso la especialización, no necesitas la beca en absoluto, pero si por alguna razón la prefieres haz como quieras… Pero creo que deberías tener en cuenta que la beca debería ir para alguien que en verdad lo necesite, y tú ahora estas en otras circunstancias… ¿No crees?

Shinobu se irrito al ver como su esposo había bloqueado su intento de mantener independencia monetaria de él pero reconocía que tenía razón, habían estudiantes que no tenían los medios para estudiar en esa Universidad y que tenían la mismas ganas de estudiar que él, además con los cupos limitados, le estaba negando la oportunidad a alguna otra persona a estudiar, así que con mucha reticencia debió concederle la razón a Miyagi:

-              Si, tienes razón… Pero… En caso de que algo suceda… ¿Puedo confiar que no me cobraras esa ayuda?

-              Takatsuki-kun te doy mi palabra que si hubiese alguna dificultad entre nosotros, nunca te negare que termines tu carrera… Y yo nunca falto a mi palabra ¿Entendido?

-              … Si… Confiare en ti… Miyagi-san

-              Entonces… Encárgate de todo para retornar a tu Universidad a la mayor brevedad posible, Yamada puede colaborarte con algunos detalles… Si eso te hace feliz… Me hace feliz a mí… Bueno querido esposo, debo colgar tengo una conferencia… Llegare esta noche para que me cuentes como va todo ¿Si?... Cuídate mucho… Hasta la noche.

-              Hasta la noche… Miyagi-san.

Al colgar Shinobu quedo en silencio, asombrado de cómo ahora el panorama cambiaba, y ese no era uno desagradable, y su esposo… Era tan gentil… ¿Podrá lograr su objetivo de mantener la distancia con alguien que parecía querer solo su bien?... Shinobu aun tenía que lidiar con las peculiaridades de su matrimonio, pero algo le decía que así como todo parecía fácil, cualquier paso en falso podría ponerlo en el extremo opuesto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ya ven que Miyagi está muy interesado en mantener a Shinobu a su lado, incluso es de esos que gustan de consentir a su pareja, pero a Shinobu no le gusta precisamente ser consentido… Pero ese lado gentil de Miyagi ¿Podrá haber que baje la guardia el jovencito? ¿Cuánto falta para el lemon? Precisamente debido a como fue forzado a casarse, el no accedería a acostarse con su esposo, por ahora Miyagi deberá ser muy inteligente para lograr seducir a ese indómito gatito y no terminar arañado xD… Tengan paciencia en ese sentido, serán gratamente recompensados… Eso espero…
> 
> Gracias a mis lectores por detenerse a entretenerse con esta historia, y en especial a LiLo (Thank you for your now expected comment in every chapter, I'm very grateful), por su comentario en cada capitulo. Gracias a todos, em animan a seguir con esta historia.


	7. Parte 7: Conociendo a un esposo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!!!!! Volvi con un nuevo capitulo… Asi que aquí esta el nuevo capitulo veremos acercamientos en esta pareja que fue unida a la fuerza debemos recordar, pero sabremos que tanto aguantaran estar asi de distanciados, disfruntenlo y espero sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias y demás como siempre:

**Parte 7: Conociendo a un esposo.**

 

 

Y allí estaba Shinobu de nuevo en aquella oscuridad; ahora comprendía porque no pudo encender la lámpara la noche anterior, se debió a que deliberadamente después de cierta hora, interrumpen la energía de las lámparas y seguramente del interruptor de luz, ya que a esa hora mientras Shinobu estaba leyendo de su portátil sobre los documentos que había recibido después de haber enviado un e-mail a la universidad sobre la posibilidad de retomar sus estudios, y la respuesta fue enviada esa misma tarde donde le decían que tenía las puertas abiertas para volver además de enviarle la lista de documentos, incluyendo los de índole financiera; el joven sentía que podía recuperar el ritmo de su vida antes de que todas esas desventuras acaecieran en su familia, cuando al menos solo tenía su sueño de poder colaborar con las empresas de su familia, y así poder tener algo de reconocimiento por parte de su progenitor... Recordar eso no fue muy grato para el, así que prefirió concentrarse en el papeleo para reiniciar sus estudios y volver a esa rutina que le distraería de la realidad que el aún no había asumido totalmente, y de repente la lámpara que estaba encendida se apagó, y fue cuando el mayordomo le aviso a través de la puerta que “Miyagi-sama” estaba por ingresar a la propiedad.

 

Eso se convirtió en la señal de que debía quedarse en la habitación a oscuras, y que en cualquier momento su esposo entraría por la puerta... Shinobu suspiro y cerró su laptop y se acomodó en el que sin pensarlo sería su lugar en esa gran cama, y coincidencialmente no resulto ser la parte de su esposo, tal vez incluso en esos detalles ¿Era una señal de que eran complementarios? El joven agradecía que estuviera ya con su ropa de dormir, se sentía como la esposa que esperaba a su esposo para dormir juntos en el lecho matrimonial, como de aquellas que no podían dormir sino hasta que se cercioraban que su marido llegara sano y salvo a la calidez de su cama... Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonrojar, porque no es que tuviesen una intimidad de pareja recién casada precisamente, pero eso podría cambiar y Shinobu no sabía cuando su esposo de pronto llegara a presionar por algún contacto más cercano, y eso si lo ponía nervioso.

 

Miyagi entro en la oscuridad con esa confianza que demostró anteriormente al desplazarse en las tinieblas, saludo a su esposo con tono tranquilo e incluso dulce, el muchacho solo respondió con un “Bienvenido” que le salió más cálido de lo que el querría reconocer, y sabía que Miyagi lo había detectado pero este seguramente en su prudencia no quiso hacer evidente ese detalle, así que al sentirlo acostarse en su lado de la cama la conversación inicia sin ser forzada:

 

-           Takatsuki-kun ¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy?

-           Hable con Yamada, el se encargara del papeleo que tiene que ver con el pago del año, por mi parte, me comunique con el decano y el dijo que podría iniciar perfectamente la semana próxima, es más me dio la bienvenida a la universidad.

-           Eso quiere decir que no aplicaras a la beca como habías dicho ¿Cierto?

Shinobu sintió sus mejillas calentarse, porque era cierto que no aplicaría esa estrategia paras mantener su distancia, no tuvo más que confirmarle:

-           No apliqué a la beca porque yo no debo acaparar las posibilidades de alguien que no nació en una familia adinerada para tener una buena educación, y yo tengo el apoyo de tu familia para estudiar... Por eso lo hice y hubiese decidido lo mismo aún si tú no me hubieses mencionado nada ¿Entendido?

 

El mayor no respondió nada para no provocar alguna discusión, prefiriendo otorgar a través del silencio, y Shinobu sólo pudo torcer levemente las comisuras de su boca por su pequeño triunfo, aunque sea infantil y que actitudes así agrandaban más la distancia cronológica que los separaban, pero el que el mayor no contestara para el era una discusión ganada, por tanto mejoro su disposición a charlar y prosiguió a contarle lo que haría en los días subsiguientes con Yamada a lo que el mayor dio aval para que hicieran todo lo que faltaba para formalizar el reingreso a la Universidad… Y después de una breve conversación casual, el jovencito decidió cambiar el rumbo de la charla:

 

-           Miyagi-san... Quiero preguntarte algo si no te molesta

-           ... Claro que puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa, es lógico que lo hagas pues eres mi esposo... De hecho me alegra que quieras saciar tu curiosidad, yo pensando que querías seguir huraño... Así que bienvenida cualquier inquietud que tengas... Ahora dime ¿Qué quieres saber?

 

El jovencito ordeno un poco la frase que quería decir, pues no sabía si sería algo incómodo, pero al ver la apertura de su esposo eligió decirla sin más:

 

-           Miyagi-san ¿Cómo puedes desplazarte a tu oficina si no soportas que te observen? Te presentas frente a tu servidumbre y seguramente en la oficina también entras en contacto con alguien... Me confunde eso.

Al parecer Miyagi fue tomado por sorpresa ante la pregunta porque se tomó un breve momento, sin saber que gesto estaba haciendo, no sabía cómo interpretar ese silencio, hasta que Miyagi contesto, en un tono más serio que el que empleaba anteriormente:

 

-           Aún tengo necesidad de ir a la oficina, allá trabajo en conjunto con mi secretario para asuntos de trabajo, y Yamada es más bien mi asistente personal, a ambos los conozco de hace mucho tiempo. Debes saber que mi oficina está totalmente condicionada para hacer mi trabajo de la forma que más me ha resultado cómodo, sólo tengo contacto con ellos dos y aún hay normas a seguir cuando están en mi presencia. No tiene caso esconderte el hecho de que me he sometido a terapias por muchos años y que esos han sido los mejores resultados. Sólo puedo mostrarme a mi familia más cercana y un puñado de personas de confianza absoluta... La servidumbre tiene reglas estrictas de no verme directamente, si lo hacen yo me doy cuenta y terminarán despedidos... Previamente han sido adiestrados en la manera de servirme sin romper esa regla, además yo personalmente he hecho el seguimiento de su labor, y sólo cuando me he cerciorado que es digno o digna de confianza le permito aclimatarse a mi presencia y viceversa, este proceso me ha tomado 5 años, todo este personal lleva trabajando muchos años más, así que el permitirles que me vean toma tiempo para que yo pueda sentirme seguro... Siempre es un proceso largo, y sólo lo hago cuando es absolutamente necesario.

 

Shinobu quedo sin palabras, y con una baja expectativa con referencia al futuro de su matrimonio porque, si la aclimatación a esas extrañas circunstancias sean así de largas, entonces probablemente va a ser así el resto del tiempo de gracia que aún quedaba, y en el fondo esperaba conocer a su esposo en un tiempo futuro, al menos un mes... Pero... Se sentía en un conflicto porque aunque esta situación favorecía un distanciamiento físico, no podía evitar en el fondo decepcionarse ante la realidad de que aquellas promesas que el le dio en esa carta no tenía fundamentación real, y sólo aumentó su confusión:

 

-           Entonces ¿Nos tomara todo el matrimonio para que te aclimates a mi presencia?... Eso indica que nunca podré conocer tu rostro ¿Cierto?

-           ¿Acaso piensas que nuestro matrimonio durará sólo el tiempo de gracia? No subestimes lo que puedo lograr… Créeme, voy a lograr que nuestra unión dure mas allá de ese año y medio… Recuerda estas palabras…

 

Obviamente el menor sintió que su rostro podría iluminarse en la oscuridad con el sonrojo intenso que lo invadía hasta las orejas, no pudo responder con su acostumbrada mordacidad, sin sentir que esa confianza de Miyagi solo servía para entusiasmar su deseo de quedarse a experimentar esa faceta que su esposo tanto prometía pero que por ahora seguía siendo un enigma… Al igual que su rostro, y apenas se recompuso decidió contestar con tranquilidad:

 

-              Me resulta algo complicado divisar que puedas cumplir esas palabras, en vista que hasta ahora solo hemos compartido un par de conversaciones, tensas por demás, y que apenas podemos considerar que nos tratamos con algo de cordialidad… No sé… Miyagi-san… ¿Podrás convencerme de que podamos prolongar este matrimonio aun en estas circunstancias?

-              Takatsuki-kun… Para mí… _No hay imposibles…_ El hecho que no soporte que me miren siquiera, no me hace un discapacitado… He logrado mucho sin necesidad de tener la vida social de un adolescente… ¿Crees que me echare para atrás contigo?

-              Es que esto es un matrimonio… No se trata de manejar negocios detrás de un computador y un teléfono por medio de unos secretarios… Aquí se trata de nosotros, sin intermediarios… ¿Te sientes tan seguro de que podremos llevar una relación sin que podamos convivir como personas normales? ¿Qué te ha motivado a arriesgar el confort de la seguridad de la vida tan estricta que has llevado solo por demostrarte que puedes lograr un matrimonio bajo esas condiciones tan extrañas?

-              Ya te dije que no se trataba de caprichos míos… Quiero que sepas que no decidí casarme solo por ponerme un reto personal, y que no te elegí por azares del destino… Pero… Por ahora solo puedo decirte que no te preferí por casualidad, ni por venganza… Solo estoy esperando a que podamos confiar en el otro, y que nuestra relación haya mejorado… Te prometo que te contare todo pero… Quiero que me cumplas esta petición… Te pido paciencia… No es una orden aunque podría hacerlo, asumiendo que ya sabes muy bien las condiciones del contrato prematrimonial y el manual que te dio mi madre… Pero no pienso coaccionar tu voluntad a través de órdenes… Yo quiero que tu confíes en mi, por eso solo te pido eso… ¿Nos darás ese tiempo Takatsuki-kun?

 

De repente, tomado por una notable sorpresa gracias a que no podía ver en la oscuridad Shinobu sintió la mano de su esposo sobre la suya, de nuevo admirando él como Yoh podía desenvolverse como si hubiese luz, una mano tan cálida y grande tan capaz de protegerlo, como complementando esas últimas palabras… Lastimosamente el contacto fue tan breve, como si el mayor se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que hizo y retiro sin decir palabra su mano y quedo sin palabras como esperando que el joven no hiciera algún reproche por haber hecho eso y obviamente el muchacho se sentía sin salida, estaba obligado a obedecerle, pero el tono en que lo hizo y esa información implícita que le había dado no pasaba desapercibido por el complementado por la suavidad de ese toque… Sabia que su curiosidad permanecería, incluso aumentaría con el paso de los días, semanas y meses, no sabía por cuánto tiempo esa relación se limitara a conversaciones e incluso discusiones de alcoba y evolucionara a un matrimonio como tal sin poderse siquiera tocarse de nuevo de esa forma, tal vez esa era la forma que Miyagi había encontrado para aclimatarse a él de forma más rápida sin provocar algún shock en el, tal vez por la vía de la voz y la sensación de cercanía pero bloqueando la vista sea como un atajo para que eventualmente pudieran verse los rostros, y a pesar de su instinto suspicaz, si Miyagi tenía razón al pedirle paciencia y que confiara en el, así que debí concederle eso, algo que no considero grave y para mitigar su desconfianza:

 

-              Miyagi-san, yo tratare de confiar en ti… Si es la petición de mi esposo, supongo que no puedo negarme… Pero espero también debes saber, que seguro ya debes hacerlo, que no soy muy paciente… Si tienes un plan para que lleguemos a confiar en el otro… ¡Apúrate!

 

El hombre resonó una carcajada que retomo el sonrojo del muchacho y su voz ya notablemente más tranquila respondió recuperando la casualidad que tenia cuando llego a la habitación:

 

-              Para lograr que confíes en mi, tendré que aumentar la inversión mi querido esposo… Pero prefiero sorprendente, así que prepárate porque empezare muy pronto a lograr que cortes ese recelo que tienes contra mí… Tenlo presente en estos días… Ahora cambiando de tema… ¿Alguno de mis libros te ha llamado la atención? ¿Siempre no usaste la tarjeta Platino de crédito? Recuerda que tienes vía libre para comprarte lo que quieras aunque tú no lo prefieras…

-              … Miyagi-san yo ya te dije lo que pienso… Pero con respecto a los libros… Uhm… Creo que me agradaron un par de títulos que encontré…

 

Y así por un tiempo adicional compartieron opiniones y apreciaciones con respecto a algunos autores, y Shinobu se entero que a Miyagi Yoh le encantaba la poesía, especialmente los poetas antiguos y clásicos de la literatura japonesa, su poeta preferido era Matsuo Bashou, del cual tenía incluso manuscritos originales en su colección privada que tenía resguardado en una caja de seguridad.

 

Shinobu jamás lo hubiese creído de alguien que siempre asocio con frialdad y pragmatismo, y en su corazón se sintió de nuevo esa calidez que sintió al leer por primera vez la carta de ese hombre que se mostraba enamorado a través de textos, pero que no había escuchado de igual forma por ahora… Pero debía reconocer que se escuchaba más apasionado de lo que creía que era él, y más al escucharlo recitar brevemente uno de los poemas de Bashou, algo que era tan inédito para el joven que logro hacerle sonreír con calidez por primera vez desde que conoció su petición de mano, y lo peor es que la persona que provoco el forzamiento de esa unión era el que le provocaba esa sonrisa, algo que aunque él lo negara, Miyagi se enternecería al verla. Cuando el cansancio se apodero de ambos, decidieron dormirse, en esa ocasión con más tranquilidad que en la noche de bodas y se durmieron pacíficamente, sin saberlo, un poquito más cerca que antes.

 

*****

 

Los días subsiguientes el joven Takatsuki se dedicó a prepararse para su ingreso en fechas extraordinarias a la universidad, todo con asistencia de Yamada el cual eficazmente se encargó de los pagos y llenar los formularios en tiempo récord, mientras que Shinobu logro conciliar con sus profesores de las asignaturas el tiempo y las fechas para ponerse al corriente desde donde se retrasó, pero el jovencito había sido tan convincente que sus maestros aceptaron darle un poco de tiempo, en parte porque sabían que el muchacho era muy capaz y que sacaría las clases adelante, para el joven eso era un reto, y a el le gustaba vencerlos.

 

Aunque el jovencito no gustaba de hacer vida social en lo que llevaba de sus estudios, no quería decir que no tuviera los números de sus compañeros y precisamente llamo a uno de los alumnos que tenía la mayoría de las asignaturas que tenía él y que siempre era bastante metódico con las anotaciones que tomaba en cada clase; este casi no lo reconoció, pero cuando Takatsuki le recordó sobre cierto evento donde Shinobu lo ayudó, la memoria de ese joven parecía retornar, aunque reticentemente porque el muchacho había sido y probablemente seguiría siendo su rival académico. Finalmente tuvo que recurrir a la tarjeta Platino que Miyagi había destinado para él para pagar los libros que requería ya que previo a su salida el por solidaridad a su familia había elegido sólo pedir prestado los libros en la biblioteca de la universidad, sólo por insistencia de su esposo que lo llamaba con frecuencia es que acepto a comprarlos.

 

Las conversaciones con su esposo tanto por teléfono como las que tenían acostados en la cama antes dormir cada vez eran más amenas, incluso habían llegado a reír por alguna broma mencionada por el mayor el cual, sorprendentemente hacía gala de un gran sentido del humor, algo que era tan inédito para el muchacho, pero en el fondo aún se negaba a reconocer que le gustaba mucho, y cada noche Shinobu estaba más consciente de la presencia de Yoh a su lado, separados por una corta distancia, y provocar un contacto que podría tener consecuencias inesperadas, sin pensarlo el jovencito se empezaba a sentir atraído a su esposo.

 

Y no solo eran por las conversaciones, Miyagi cambio en estrategia con respecto a consentir a su joven conyugue tal como lo percibía Takatsuki, ahora se despertaba con notas al despertar con citas de sus poetas preferidos, también mandaba mensajes poéticos por medio de mensajes de texto a su celular acompañados de imágenes tiernas de gatitos o de unos curiosos y regordetes querubines, algo que hacían que Shinobu refunfuñara de vergüenza por la cursilería de la que hacía gala su esposo hacia él como si él fuera una chica, algo que por supuesto no cuadraba con la imagen de un hombre de negocios sino de un tonto enamorado, pero ya se le hacía difícil negar que esos gestos se filtraban a través de las barreras que el intentaba edificar alrededor suyo.

 

La relación con su madre también había mejorado cada vez que conversaba con ella, la mujer parecía tan interesada en lo que ocurría con su hijo, alegrándose de su retorno a la universidad, y el jovencito sentía alivio de poder hablar con ella, sin embargo evadía las preguntas relativas a su esposo, sabía por medio del manual de los Miyagi que tenía terminantemente prohibido revelar detalles personales de algún miembro de su familia sin previa autorización, y el aún se sentía culpable por haberle revelado la identidad de su esposo a su madre, y esperaba que las líneas telefónicas de la casa no estuvieran intervenidas por, el asumía, seguridad del magnate... Pero si llegara el caso de que su esposo le hiciera el reclamo, el muchacho lo encararía, además ahora que conoce a su marido un poco más, le daba la esperanza de que podría dialogar y llegar a convencerlo de que no era algo terrible.

 

Y rápidamente llego el día en que el muchacho se reintegro a la universidad, en la cual muchos estaban sorprendidos de verlo de vuelta porque los rumores de la boda del heredero varón Takatsuki con otro varón de la familia Miyagi llenaban los corredores de la institución, así que verlo de nuevo implicaba que Shinobu se estaba beneficiando definitivamente de un matrimonio muy provechoso, además de sorprender a varios por descubrir la tendencia sexual de aquel jovencito que gustaba de andar solo, obviamente al haber sido etiquetado trajo consigo muestras crueles de discriminación y burlas, aunque otros con los que nunca había tenido contacto con el previamente admiraron la valentía del joven para admitir su preferencia sexual y “salir del closet”, algo que obviamente puso a prueba el carácter de Shinobu para defenderse ante esos ataques los cuales fueron diluyéndose con el paso de los días, igualmente no es como si estuvieran en la preparatoria como para que esos comportamientos perduraran, pero definitivamente había compañeros que no se caracterizaban precisamente por su tolerancia debido a su crianza estricta y tradicional.

 

Yamada fue un buen compañero en el cual el joven Takatsuki pudo confiar, además de ser un asistente bastante eficaz, digno de trabajar para alguien como Miyagi Yoh, también era muy comprensivo y paciente, además de instruir a Shinobu sobre cosas que el joven encontraba confuso en su manual de convivencia, y además le ayudo a redondear su opinión personal sobe su esposo.

 

El joven sentía que aunque no era su vida rutinaria anterior era un estilo de vida al cual se estaba adaptando rápidamente, y esa guardia que había prometido a si mismo no bajar, estaba destiñéndose de una forma gradual que no se percataba del deseo cada vez más creciente de acercarse a su esposo que lo llenaba de palabras alentadoras, de comprensión y sabios consejos para enfrentar los momentos agrios que tenía que soportar con frecuencia, y cada vez esos “Buenas noches Takatsuki-kun” o esos “Cuídate” calaban mas en el al igual que los cursis mensajes de texto, por tanto sus despedidas para con él se hacían menos escuetas y más animadas, algo que sin duda su esposo percibía pero que prefería no hacer evidente para no dañar ese progreso en su cercanía algo que parecía animar a su esposo que en cada conversación, su tono de voz se escuchaba mas aterciopelada, solo faltaba que en aquellos momentos donde el muchacho se sentía más atacado, él le abrazara pero aunque ese contacto físico no se hubiese dado, su cuerpo se sensibilizaba tanto que percibía la calidez de Miyagi-san que estaba tan cerca pero a la vez lejos de él, pero a pesar de esa ausencia de contacto físico que inicialmente habría preferido mantener, cada noche después de cada conversación sentía el impulso de el tener la iniciativa de tomar la mano de él y volver a sentir esa calidez, un impulso que cada vez era más notorio, y cada vez le preocupaba menos mantener la distancia con su esposo y acercarse más a él porque… ¿Miyagi-san solo quería ser un buen esposo… Cierto?

 

Pronto Shinobu veria la magnitud de esas palabras cuando Yamada le informo que la familia Miyagi lo invitaba para una cena en la casa familiar, y para entonces el ya debería manejar el manual de convivencia ya que incluso había apartados que especificaban comportamientos aceptados y no aceptados bajo la lupa inquisidora de los estrictos miembros de la familia especialmente de la esposa del patriarca, su suegra la cual organizara ese evento precisamente para evaluar al nuevo miembro de los Miyagi, y sobretodo analizar el cómo está él tomando ese matrimonio tan peculiar y si él podrá aguantar por más tiempo esas condiciones hasta que al menos acabe el tiempo de gracia o al contrario si no iba a ser capaz de aguantar esas bizarras circunstancias, era una prueba que el muchacho sabia que tendría que pasar, porque debía mostrar que él era capaz de mantenerse al lado de su esposo, por el bien de su familia… Y no sabía a ciencia cierta si su corazón no saldría afectado cuando termine ese plazo que aun quedaba para poderse divorciar sin ninguna consecuencia nefasta.

 

****

 

Y el tiempo vuela cuando existe la expectación de una fecha y así le sucedió a Shinobu, el cual había incrementado su estudio del manual el cual dejo de lado cuando el joven había empezado sus asignaturas en la universidad, pero ahora el muchacho sabia perfectamente que iba a ser juzgado dependiendo de lo que había memorizado de su familia política, es mas esperaba que su suegra le saliera con preguntas capciosas, así que no debía dejar espacio para el error, no debía darles oportunidad de que pudieran juzgarlo o humillarlo, y su espíritu indomable se entusiasmo con el reto, incluso Miyagi, al parecer informado por Yamada, trataba de tranquilizarlo diciéndole que era una simple cena, que él no debería ir con expectativas de que era como una especie de pruebas, es más, incluso le aconsejo que debería ser el mismo y no tomarlo como un examen de admisión a una universidad ni una entrevista de trabajo, pero Shinobu no podía evitar ser suspicaz, y sabia que podía esperar cualquier cosa de esa familia que aunque su esposo lo negara, intuía que buscaba algo con el para afectar a los Takatsuki, y sabia que a pesar de haberse distraído, el se volvió a recordar que su objetivo no debía perderse de su horizonte.

 

No le menciono nada a su madre sobre esa cena, prefería no mencionar al respecto a nadie, pero si le pedía información a Yamada el cual le saciaba su curiosidad pero suponía que el asistente ya sabía a qué se debía esas preguntas, además agradecía que el hombre siempre fuera alguien muy prudente y con una energía positiva, que le animo hasta la fecha designada y ahora estaba arreglado con un traje nuevo, otra vez había sido convencido por su esposo para usar la tarjeta de el para algo diferente a asuntos académicos, y con una caja de costosos chocolates suizos bellamente empacada con papel en color pastel que debería darle a su anfitriona, la señora Miyagi, esperando a que fuera recibido por el mayordomo de la mansión, se sentía nervioso, como un mal presagio, pero descarto esos pensamientos al recordar lo amable que había sido su suegra con él en la boda… Pero ahora el estaba solo, maldecía mentalmente que su esposo no estuviera a su lado por las razones que el mismo ya aceptaba automáticamente, además Yoh le había dicho que tenía que quedarse hasta tarde en la oficina así que intuía que la actitud de la familia cambiaria con respecto a como lo fue en la boda, por tanto era un reto más que superar, el joven fue recibido en la increíblemente puerta de nogal tallada de aquella impresionante propiedad, se retiro sus zapatos nuevos en el lugar que distaba demasiado de un humilde _genkan_ y se calzo las cómodas zapatillas de terciopelo que le ofrecieron para entrar a la hermosa sala donde una mujer enfundada en un hermoso kimono y un bello tocado lo recibía con una suave sonrisa… Era su suegra, aparentemente feliz de verlo, notando como con su mirada aprobaba verlo ataviado con un traje elegante, dando entender que le daba mucha importancia a las invitaciones por parte de la familia política y ella recibió agradecida la caja que el muchacho le había traído como regalo de cortesía a la vez que Shinobu le saludaba con la debida ceremoniosidad, informándole con el gesto que él no era una persona que carecía de educación ni respeto como fue etiquetado el día en el que pidieron su mano, la mujer le recibió con una calidez medida:

-              Shinobu-kun bienvenido a mi casa… Sígueme por favor, te guiare al comedor.

El joven obedeció en el acto a la vez que admiraba la decoración, mucho más tradicional que la que tenía su esposo, pero en definitiva, el buen gusto corría en la sangre de la familia Miyagi el muchacho tuvo que reconocer, y fue cuando dos empleados al tiempo abrieron una gran puerta doble para dar paso a un salón que fungía como comedor, donde en una increíblemente amplia mesa estaban ya designados los demás invitados los cuales voltearon sin disimulo para verlos entrar, y fue entonces cuando Shinobu se sintió inhibido ante las miradas penetrantes de los otros miembros de su familia política, y volvió a sentirse igual a como lo hizo en aquel salón donde esa misma familia se había reunido para determinar su futuro, y esa sensación no le gusto para nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno ¿Qué pasara? ¿Sera que la familia de Miyagi sera o no amable con nuestro Shinobu? Pero lo que si puedo decir es que este evento dara una especie de “upgrade” a la relación de Miyagi con Shinobu… Ya verán por que lo digo pero hasta la siguiente ocasión, no se lo pierdan.


	8. Parte 8: Un paso más cerca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola lectores!!! De nuevo yo para traerles un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, especialmente porque habrá un acercamiento entre nuestra pareja terrorista, así que léanlo y déjenme algún comentario, tomatazo, sugerencia o lo que sea, también espero que los lectores fantasmas quiera expresarse con respecto a esta historia, estaré feliz de leer lo que piensan… Sin más a leer:

**Parte 8: Un paso más cerca**

 

 

Sabía en ese momento que nunca extrañaría estar con su esposo conversando en la cama a oscuras más que en ese momento, a pesar de la familiaridad con que su suegra lo trataba, los otros invitados mantenían en silencio su mirada fija en el, como si él hubiese hecho algo, el jovencito sintió sus nervios crisparse, en especial la mirada de un hombre sentado al lado de la señora Miyagi, que parecía acercarse a sus 40’s, de cabello oscuro con alguna delgadas vetas plateadas, ojos afilados de un azul profundo pero que despedía frialdad, rostro adusto y afeitado, y despedía pulcritud por todos lados más en su cuerpo alto y fornido ataviado con un traje oscuro, muy elegante pero sin un ápice de calidez desprendiéndose de su boca severa con labios apretados, parecía analizar cada parte y gesto del joven; Shinobu después recordó que un miembro de la familia Miyagi había comentado que el primogénito del grupo familiar no había asistido a la boda por que se encontraba en Corea del Sur cerrando un negocio importante, el joven entonces dedujo que ese hombre el cual ahora recordaba en algunas páginas sociales como el hermano mayor de su esposo, Miyagi Kyosuke, quien manejaba las empresas de su familia antes de que lo hiciese su ahora esposo, sabía que ya estaba casado con dos hijos, era el prototipo del heredero tradicional de familia poderosa de Japón, aquel que mantenía el honor y el linaje de su familia, pero, de aquellos que son tan serios y secos que no aparecen mucho en las páginas sociales, aunque ahora que Yoh ha sido la estrella de la familia y su incapacidad de aparecer en público ha sido su hermano mayor quien tomaba la palabra, el que hablaba en nombre de aquel empresario misterioso, el que daba la cara a los proyectos ambiciosos del segundo hijo... Ahora ese hombre estaba allí desde su asiento mirándolo sin siquiera saludarlo, aunque esa fuera una manera que tenía el muchacho para identificar en el los posibles rasgos físicos que podría compartir su esposo lo sentía tan alejado de lo que sentía al estar junto a Yoh, porque no emanaba ninguna energía agradable, y ahora Shinobu se sentía en una encerrona, miro a su suegra y con el tono de voz más bajo posible susurro:

 

-              No sabía que la cena era más temprano, de haber sabido habría venido las temprano.

-              ¡Oh no Shinobu-kun! Llegaste muy puntual, es que estábamos en una reunión familiar que término justo antes que la cena por eso ya estaban ubicados en el comedor...

-              ¡No es muy educado susurrar en la mesa! Si quiere decir algo compártalo con los demás.

-               

Y ese había sido precisamente aquel hombre que no escondía su severidad en el tomo de su voz, aparentemente no acostumbraba a tener tacto en ninguna circunstancia, y era visible que Shinobu no le agradaba, y el jovencito pronto se enteraría que el sentimiento era mutuo:

 

-              ¡Por supuesto Miyagi-san! Le preguntaba a Miyag-

-              ¡Por favor Shinobu-kun llámame Chiyo! Eres mi yerno.

-              Por supuesto... Decía que le preguntaba a Chiyo-san si los había hecho esperar pero ella muy amablemente me informo que no fue así. ¿Incomode a alguien?

 

El hombre no se inmuto ante el jovencito que le había contestado sin titubear y aparte recurrió al sarcasmo, se notaba que no era alguien que se intimidara con facilidad:

 

-              Entonces ya sabe quien soy ¿Cierto?... Qué bien me ahorra el placer de presentarme... Usted es tal como lo menciono mi padre…

 

Chiyo-san empezó a ponerse tensa y dijo con suavidad pero firme:

 

-              ¡Kyosuke tus modales!

-              Madre simplemente hacia tema de conversación, le decía que era tal como lo menciono mi padre...

-              ¡Kyosuke no es el momento para hacer esos comentarios!

 

Shinobu trato con todas sus fuerzas no caer en la provocación de ese hombre, estaba claramente señalado en el manual de comportamiento que él debía evitar confrontaciones con familiares de la familia Miyagi porque recibiría la desaprobación de los patriarcas, tenía muy claro eso, pero no pudo frenar el impulso y respondió en tono filtrada mente desafiante:

 

-              ¿Miyagi-sama dijo algo sobre mí?

-              Si por supuesto... Dijo que usted no sabía comportarse ante los Miyagi, y que su familia no supo educarlo bien.

-              ¡Kyosuke basta! ¡Tú tampoco te estás portando bien! Recuerda que el esposo de tu hermano es el invitado de honor.

 

La señora había desaparecido su linda sonrisa y ahora miraba con dureza tal vez solo así ese hombre tuvo que disminuir esa energía hostil que emanaba:

 

-              Bueno, para haber sido invitado a una cena organizado por ti querida madre sin tanto esfuerzo pues su comportamiento no es nada promisorio... Takatsuki-san... ¿Usted sí recibió el manual de la familia Miyagi?

 

La señora Miyagi entrecerró los ojos y forzando una sonrisa que le salió muy tensa se dirigió a Shinobu con el tono de voz más conciliador que pudo emular:

 

-              Shinobu-kun no estás obligado a responder, y resultaría mucho mejor si empezamos a comer ¿No les parece?

 

Esto último lo dijo a los demás invitados que incómodos presenciaban los ataques del Miyagi mayor en silencio que asintieron ante lo dicho por la anfitriona, y el hombre apenas suspiró quedándose en silencio y Shinobu también pero conteniéndose de decirle de cuanta cosa le pasaba por la cabeza, pero el tipo con esos comentarios le recordó sobre el manual de los Miyagi, y una de sus exigencias mencionaba que debía comportarse amable durante una cena organizada por la familia que esperaba que los yernos y/o nueras se comporten a la altura, Shinobu comprendió que su instinto estaba en lo correcto y que ese evento resulto ser una prueba aunque su anfitriona resultara flexible con él, pero unos ojos escrutadores que no se apartaban de él no dejaban de juzgarlo incluso si esa era la primera vez que ese hombre lo conocía. Shinobu decidió dejar de lado su espíritu confrontacional y decidió ignorar esa presencia cáustica y dedicarse a su anfitriona que al parecer estaba inclinada a hacer de esa una velada agradable para el “El invitado de honor” y sólo por eso se mantuvo afable en la mesa.

 

La cena era una demostración de destreza culinaria del chef de cabecera de la casa familiar de los Miyagi era una especie de cena informal con toques formales influenciados por la tradición; aunque no se trataba en si de un Kaiseki, es decir una cena tradicional formal debido a que no se llevaba a cabo en un salón dispuesto para eso, y que estaban dispuestos en una mesa occidental, se notaba que , el delicado pescado y los vegetales hervidos en _sake_ y _mirin_ servidos en un caldo ligero y suavemente especiado a pesar de ser un plato de origen tradicional, su sabor era tan exquisito que se notaba el nivel de quien lo preparo pero que no corrompía en absoluto la esencia hogareña ni el toque cotidiano del plato, sin mencionar los acompañamientos, los caldos ligeros o el arroz sazonado ni los platos grillados acompañados de vegetales de temporada, Shinobu prefirió darse gusto saboreando semejantes delicias ya que debía reconocer que en su casa por lo general los platos consistían en ensaladas y carnes a la plancha o pescados al vapor casi insípidos porque las mujeres de la familia estaban a régimen nutricional permanente, y no es que en verdad lo necesitarán pero al parecer terminaron acostumbrándose y Risako era la que dominaba las decisiones sobre lo que se comía en esa casa, ya que estaba demasiado obsesionada con engordar un solo gramo, su madre le acolitaba que ella impusiera su régimen a todos y a su padre no le afectaba porque por lo general no comía en casa ya que permanecía sea en la oficina o tenía almuerzos o cenas de negocios o se iba al club con algunos presuntos amigos y/o colegas con los que quedaban para disfrutar de algún partido de golf y quedarse a tomar whisky allá hasta altas horas de la noche, por tanto la única víctima de comer casi siempre lo mismo había sido el varón más joven de la casa, ayudando a darle una figura más delgada y de apariencia más frágil y de paso delicada, por eso había disfrutado mucho de almorzar en su nuevo hogar donde comía lo que él quería, incluso por referencia de los empleados que trabajaban para Miyagi se había informado de cuáles eran los gustos gastronómicos de su esposo... Pero lo que disfruto en esa cena había sido fuera de serie, incluso estaba planeando solicitar la recetas de esos platos para que se lo preparen en su propia mesa.

 

Después de disfrutar una deliciosa cena con múltiples platos y un posterior pero memorable postre de _crème brûlée_ de _yuzu_ , la anfitriona solicito a los invitados, los cuales habían estado menos cohibidos después del momento tenso anterior, a que se desplazarán hasta otro de los numerosos salones de los que disponía la mansión para terminar la velada con lo que parecía ser una tertulia que Shinobu aspiraba a que permaneciera libre de momentos incómodos, así que con la mejor disposición mantuvo su ánimos afable, en especial con un par de mujeres que eran familiares de su suegra que estaban encantadas con Shinobu, considerándolo casi como su sobrino más adorable, sin ningún tipo de prejuicio por estar casado con un hombre, además de darle más detalles sobre la familia, el jovencito se sintió así más blindado de ser susceptible a otro intercambio de palabras tensas con su cuñado, y no le importaba si alguna de esas señoras le pellizcara las mejillas enternecida por “lo adorable” que él era, es más se sentía bien siendo consentido, y se dispusieron en los cómodos sillones tapizados en colores neutros en un ambiente más sobrio y oscuro que el anterior iluminado con unas tenues lámparas que despedían iluminación amarilla, incitando así a una charla más cálida; mientras se ubicaban la anfitriona explicaba que ese salón era en realidad un salón que usaba su esposo para fumar habanos con sus invitados, a la vez que hacia un ademan a la ama de llaves y otras empleadas para que sirvieran el famoso te que la casa Miyagi ofrecía a sus visitantes el cual es producido por ellos mismos y es una mezcla de tés con propiedades digestivas justo para después de una cena.

 

La conversación se dirigía inicialmente sobre la victoria que tuvo uno de los miembros más influyentes de la Cámara de Consejeros de la Cámara superior de la _Dieta_ de Japón, el cual es el único órgano legislador del país, por haber logrado que el matrimonio igualitario se hubiese aprobado incluso con el voto en contra por parte de los miembros tradicionales y que estaban reacios a ese cambio, y que era precisamente un primo de su esposo el que hizo la ponencia, lo que le indicaba al muchacho que el que impulsó esa ley en el parlamento fue un Miyagi, el cual sí no lo hubiese logrado el no estaría en ese salón con ellos, entonces una de las acompañantes de Shinobu añadió animadamente:

 

-              Nunca hubiese creído que el parlamento hubiese aceptado la ponencia con un tema tan poco tradicional, supongo que Miyagi-kun debe estar orgulloso de que su esposo fue el que impulsó que la ley saliera aprobada y que ahora este disfrutando de su compañía ¿cierto?

 

Shinobu casi no reconoce que se referían a él hasta que sintió las miradas encima suyo, pues estaba tan acostumbrado a que le llamarán por el apellido de su familia que aún no se había hecho a la idea de que el ya era un Miyagi, así que sonrió para disimular su nerviosismo para referirse a su condición de casado y más por haberse casado con Yoh ni más no menos:

 

-              En verdad me alegra que este país sea más tolerante con el matrimonio igualitario... Pero supongo que debía darse ese paso ¿Cierto?

 

Una mirada confusa de su interlocutora le dio a entender que no veía el total del panorama de lo que le estaban preguntando:

 

-              Uhm... Miyagi-kun... Me refiero a la gestión que hizo tu esposo para que fuera legal tu matrimonio. ¿No lo sabías?

-              Uhm... Yo... No...

 

Entonces fue el hermano mayor el cual en un tono mordaz que intervino para contestar:

 

-              ¿Acaso no lo sabía? Mi joven cuñado no tiene ni idea que fue su esposo quien permitió que se pudiera casar... La verdad no me sorprende...

 

El joven sintió que rostro se calentó con la ira que no pudo contener y aparte la confusión sobre lo que le dijo lo alteraron más:

 

-              Claro tampoco podría esperar de mi muy amable cuñado para que en vez de buscar la oportunidad de aclarar cualquier duda lo hiciera para burlarse de alguien que lleva poco tiempo adaptándose a un matrimonio repentino.

-              Pero eso de repentino no tuvo absolutamente nada... Mi hermano fue el gestor de la idea que hoy en día permite que usted disfrute de los beneficios de esta familia habiendo sido parte de esa infame familia Takatsuki... El fue el que apoyó a nuestro familiar para que hiciera parte de la Cámara de Consejeros de la Dieta y el que luego consiguió el apoyo sobretodo financiero para que la ponencia pasara los debates a pesar de ser una propuesta tan controversial para que finalmente pasara como ley... ¿Acaso piensa que si hubiese sido repentino como usted cree no lo hubiese planeado por el tiempo que tomó hacer todo eso?

-              Es que no tenía idea de que mi esposo pudiera tener influencia como para incidir en decisiones políticas o incluso la aprobación de leyes siendo el un empresario... El es la cabeza de la familia Miyagi...

 

La sonrisa arrogante de Kyosuke apareció en su rostro, una mirada que prometía una respuesta que lo iba a dejar muy mal frente a la familia y Shinobu se arrepintió de no haber intuido que su cuñado buscaba arrinconarlo:

 

-              Para haber sido instruido en adaptarse a nuestra familia sí que tiene poca intuición o al menos visión de lo influyentes que somos nosotros... Pero es que se nota su falta de interés en aprender lo básico del manual y menos si aún no usted no se considera como un Miyagi y seguro le exige a mi hermano que le siga llamando por su anterior apellido ¿O me equivoco?

 

Shinobu amplió sus ojos a lo máximo al ver como ese hombre lo hacía quedar efectivamente mal, y sobre todo como tornó una costumbre conyugal sin ninguna repercusión a el peor pecado de todos, como si el despreciara a esa familia que hasta ese momento no había hecho más que portarse bien con el, y más aún cuando comprendió que ese hombre también estaba tan al tanto de su vida en la casa de su esposo:

 

-              Eso no es cierto... Yo respeto mucho a la familia Miyagi. Yamada puede decir lo mucho que he estudiado el manual de convivencia... Pero lo que más me sorprende es que esté espiando a su propio hermano-

-              Ni me mencione a Yamada, el podría vender a un demonio como si fuera un ángel... Y creo que esto no se trata de espionaje si es cuestión de seguridad de la familia y más cuando flagrantemente usted ha violado una de las reglas sobre guardar la intimidad de la familia ¿Lo va a negar?

-              ¿De qué está usted hablando?

-              ¿Va a negar aquí frente a nosotros que le menciono a su madre la identidad de su esposo cuando ya sabía que no podría hacerlo hasta que nosotros le indicáramos? Usted ya violo ese voto de confianza que le teníamos, y no me extrañaría que ella ya se lo hubiese dicho saber quien más... Yo sabía que no había que confiar en nadie de los Takatsuki.

-              ¡No acuse a mi madre de algo que usted está suponiendo!

-              Pero no me va a negar que por teléfono usted ya le menciono a su madre que su esposo es mi hermano ¿Cierto?

 

La señora Miyagi tomada por sorpresa no había podido interferir en dicha discusión, procesando la acusación de su hijo y apenas pudo preguntar con suavidad:

 

-              ¿Es verdad eso Shinobu-kun?

 

Shinobu se vio en minutos juzgado y acorralado en ese salón cuando nunca pensó que terminaría acusado por su familia política:

 

-              No pensé que estaría cometiendo un crimen tan arroz por sincerarme con mi madre... Sé que me advirtieron que no mencionara la identidad de mi esposo, es más estuve evitando decirles a mi familia de quien se trataba… Pero se lo comente a una persona de confianza, no a alguien indiscreto ni mucho menos extorsionador, lo que usted intenta inferir es por demás bastante humillante para con mi familia.

-              No creo que este exagerando cuando nosotros sabemos que fue su familia quien filtró la información de que usted se iba a casar con un miembro de la familia Miyagi a esos pasquines mediocres de chismes y que nuestra familia se viera inmerso en un escándalo que no teníamos presupuestado pues se iba a tratar esto de la forma más discreta con la que nosotros nos manejamos… ¿Y qué paso cuando les dimos a conocer sobre la unión?... En tiempo record nuestro nombre apareció en esas publicaciones y en páginas de internet que nunca habían dicho nada de nosotros porque nunca les dimos razón para que lo hicieran… ¿Acaso quiere alguna razón adicional?

-              Usted no tiene pruebas que fue mi familia la que ha dado esa información, usted solo lo argumenta con base a que le tiene alguna clase de animadversión contra los Takatsuki, solo así veo el porqué empieza a hacer esas acusaciones de forma tan indiscriminada sin medir lo que dice.

-              Pues para la familia está más que claro que esa unión solo va lograr desprestigiarnos, siempre me opuse a que nos uniéramos con una familia que solo busco nuestra ruina anteriormente, ahora se acomodaron dócilmente cuando hace ya mucho tiempo perdieron ese poder y nosotros ahora somos más poderosos… Y puedo decir que ustedes no traen nada bueno, en especial esa hermana suya que es la que más se ha comportado reprobatoriamente… ¿Y cómo olvidar el escandaloso berrinche que usted protagonizo cuando la familia Miyagi le pidió su mano para ese matrimonio concertado?

 

El hombre que siempre aparecía en las paginas sociales como alguien compuesto, serio, a veces severo, con poca propensión a sonreír en eventos públicos estaba frente a Shinobu perdiendo la compostura, levantando la voz, imponiendo sus opiniones de forma hostil frente a un jovencito que podría ser menor pero que se negaba a aceptar esas acusaciones como absolutas y sin lugar a replica de forma vehemente:

 

-              Para ser miembro de una familia tan respetable sí que le gusta menospreciar y agraviar a los demás… ¡Mucho honor usted hace gala en esta noche señor Miyagi!

 

La anfitriona ya no pudo soportar más e intervino esta vez alzando su voz aunque quedara muy mal frente a los otros invitados, pero sabía que debía poner un alto a esa discusión que incomodaba a los demás y a ella misma:

 

-              ¡Exijo compostura de ustedes dos! ¡No puedo creer que tenga que lidiar con esta clase de momentos tan reprochables!... Hijo no puedo creer que estés tan dispuesto a manejarte así en la cena que yo organice… Me haces quedar tan mal y estoy decepcionada de ti… Y Shinobu-kun también me decepcionas, pensé que serias más serio, había supuesto que eras un joven más maduro de lo que aparentas un poco temperamental pero inteligente… Pero lo que muestras hoy me indica que no estás aun listo para reunirte con los Miyagi… Y sobretodo yo defiendo la intimidad de lo que sucede en mi familia… Sabias que nosotros valoramos eso en demasía y el que hayas violado el voto de silencio sobre la identidad de tu esposo, incluso a tu propia familia, me decepciona grandemente…

 

Shinobu se sintió atacado, más que por las palabras de Kyosuke por las de su suegra, ya que sintió que la confianza que ella estaba dispuesta a darle a él, al ser atacada entre acusaciones, no podría traer una mejor opinión sobre él, y reconoció que había reaccionado de forma equivocada, ahora al parecer iba a ser excluido de los eventos de su familia política; entonces Kyosuke procedió a dar la estocada final:

 

-              Muy bien… Entonces sugiero que se proceda esto como una falta al matrimonio por ende… Se haga efectiva la amonestación correspondiente tal como está estipulado en el contrato pre-nupcial.

 

Era casi como si el que decidiera eso fuera ese hombre, Shinobu no sabía que decir y más cuando al parecer había aceptación por parte de algunos invitados que ahora parecían tomar partido por aquella persona y Chiyo-san permanecía pensativa. Fue entonces cuando un teléfono que Shinobu no había visto cuando entro al salón sonó estrepitosamente interrumpiendo el juicio que todos estaban imponiendo al jovencito y luego el mayordomo de la casa de la familia Miyagi entro con paso presuroso para proceder a contestar ese teléfono, al parecer era imperativo responder las llamadas de ese teléfono porque la señora Miyagi no se había inmutado ante la entrada del empleado, y fue cuando después de un breve momento en que el estirado hombre puso el auricular en su oído, dijo un suave “Si señor”, prendió el altavoz del teléfono y colgó el auricular y se retiro tan rápido como había entrado, entonces del teléfono surgió una voz masculina que Shinobu reconocía bastante bien:

 

-              Buenas noches a todos, extiendo un saludo a mi madre, a Kyosuke y a mi esposo… El motivo de esta llamada es para zanjar de una vez la discusión que ustedes están teniendo y como están involucrando a mí esposo.

 

Todos quedaron fríos al notar el tono serio y hasta seco que tenia Yoh al otro lado de línea, la señora Miyagi procedió a hablar, en un tono mucho más tranquilo:

 

-              Hijo que bueno que llamaste… Espero que puedas terminar con esta discusión porque no esperaba encontrarme en esta situación cuando planee esta cena.

-              Lo entiendo madre… Y te agradezco que hayas invitado a mi esposo para integrarlo a la familia, es un buen detalle de tu parte… Pero ahora quiero hacer una aclaraciones con respecto a lo que mi hermano muy libremente ha dicho, espero no tomar muchos minutos de tu velada. Prometo que será corto.

-              Bueno hijo tienes nuestra atención.

 

Después de una breve pausa en la cual Kyosuke tenía intenciones de intervenir pero fue su madre quien lo hiciese desistir, procedió Miyagi Yoh a hablar:

 

-              Primero quiero hacer constancia del esfuerzo que ha hecho mi esposo para estudiar el manual de la familia, incluso yo mismo le he explicado varios apartados, mas ahora que decidió terminar sus estudios, ha sacado el tiempo para estudiar ese manual de comportamiento, y yo más que nadie entiendo lo difícil de llevar a cabo puede ser… Kyosuke quiero aclararte una cosa… No es porque mi esposo se resista a usar mi apellido que lo llamo Takatsuki-kun, es mas incluso si tú no tienes por qué recibir explicación alguna de cómo mi pareja y yo nos tratemos en la intimidad quiero dejar esto claro para evitar cualquier confusión y acusación futura… No le fuerzo a usar mi apellido, le estoy dando el espacio para que él se acomode a ser un Miyagi, yo, debo recordarles, pedí su mano en unas condiciones no muy libres para la familia a la que pertenece mi esposo, es apenas una concesión que hago para que él no se sienta aprisionado al usar un apellido y que se anule como un Takatsuki… Pero en vista que se está tomando como un agravio a la familia te pregunto esposo mío… ¿Me concedes el placer de llamarte de ahora en adelante por tu nombre?

Shinobu sintió la atención de todos de vuelta a él, lo pensó en microsegundos, y concluyo que ya era hora de dar un paso más a su acercamiento, así que tomando aire respondió con firmeza:

 

-              Puedes llamarme como quieras.

 

Hubo mucho silencio en el salón, hasta que de nuevo Yoh procedió a hablar:

 

-              Ahora está el asunto de la presunta indiscreción de mi esposo… Me siento muy incomodo al tener que dar información sobre mi vida privada ante otros, pero mi esposo lo vale para eximirlo de cualquier acusación que pretende imputarle mi hermano… Yo le di permiso a Shinobu para que le dijera a la persona que le tuviera más confianza, y resulto que es su madre la cual ha estado en mas contacto con él desde la boda… Mi esposo no cometió tal indiscreción, yo ya estaba al tanto, por tanto no existe meritos para imponer la amonestación que pretende Kyosuke… ¿Esta claro ese punto?

-              ¡No estoy de acuerdo Yoh!- Kyosuke respondió acalorado al ver como su hermano pretendía eximir a Takatsuki de cualquier responsabilidad- ¡El no tenía permiso de la familia! Por más que tú lo supieras, eso no le concede para que ande divulgando de información privada de la familia.

-              Te voy a pedir que no conviertas mi matrimonio en un asunto netamente de repercusiones familiares… Se trata de mi vida, son mis decisiones; las consecuencias del incumplimiento de las reglas impuestas a Shinobu me afectan directamente a mí, por tanto yo soy el que determinara si algo que hace mi esposo amerite una amonestación o no, por tanto nadie tiene injerencia en lo que suceda en nuestro matrimonio, que aunque tuve que ventilar detalles íntimos pasando por encima de mi estricta política de privacidad, lo hago para ilustrar la situación en su verdadero contexto, por ende pido respeto por mi esposo… ¿Lo comprendes Kyosuke?... Eso también quiere decir que está terminantemente prohibido intervenir más las líneas telefónicas de mi hogar y que recurras a expertos informáticos para que intervengan la laptop de mi esposo o el mío… Antes lo hacía por seguridad pero ya no es necesario, porque mi esposo no es ningún espía… Si no estás de acuerdo, como seguramente lo estas, hazme responsable de que esa información se divulgue, pero aprendí de mi esposo, del que destaco su fidelidad, a respetar a su familia, por ende también exhorto a que respeten a la familia de mi conyugue; a pesar de las disputas del pasado y las circunstancias actuales, ellos están vinculados a nosotros, y han sido por muchos años una familia poderosa… Nosotros como familia con honor, tenemos que dar valor al respeto con nuestros colegas… ¿No están de acuerdo?

 

Solo faltaron un par de palabras de este influyente Miyagi para que los invitados cambiaran de opinión asintiendo animadamente ante las palabras de él, dejando a Shinobu lívido ante como su esposo se refería de él y su familia, calentando aun mas su corazón, luego vio como su cuñado cerro sus puños como señal de que claramente estaba muy descontento de cómo su hermano lo estaba desautorizando pero fue detenido de contestarle a su hermano menos cuando Chiyo-san apoyo una mano en su hombro logrando calmarlo, con eso supo que nunca podría tener una relación cordial con ese miembro de su familia política:

 

-              Con lo anterior, te pido madre que no te dejes llevar por acusaciones hechas con resentimiento, yo se que eres más sabia que eso. Sabes bien que Shinobu es un jovencito explosivo, aun no ha aprendido a controlarse ante las provocaciones… No lo desanimes tan pronto, el necesita de alguien paciente para que lo involucre en la familia y negarle eso es como marginarlo de nuestra familia, y es negarle el mundo en el cual yo me crie y que él no me conozca en esa dimensión, a través de mi familia… Confió en que mi intervención te haga cambiar de parecer madre.

 

La mujer quedo asombrada al ver a su hijo defender a su esposo, y tuvo que reconocer que había ayudado a su otro hijo a hacer sentir mal a su yerno cuando la velada había tenido como propósito integrarlo a la familia, se sintió apenada con aquel muchachito que había sido acorralado de forma tan cruel y peor frente a otros familiares que pudieron haber sido influenciados por ese momento tenso para pensar mal de él. Por eso procedió a responder a su hijo:

 

-              Ten por seguro que haré que Shinobu-kun se sienta feliz de ingresar a nuestra familia mientras te haga sentir bien a ti.

-              ¡No me trates como si hubiese hecho un berrinche! ¡No fue mi culpa!

 

La intervención de Shinobu al reclamarle a su esposo logro una suave risa que se escucho a través del altavoz. Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante como la situación paso a una tensa a una conciliadora, parcialmente, porque Kyosuke aun tenía un aura negativa a su alrededor. Finalmente Yoh termino su intervención:

 

-              Shinobu… Por favor descuelga el auricular y desactiva el altavoz… Quiero decirte algo.

 

El muchacho obedeció rápidamente, y al poner el auricular en su oído la voz de su esposo se oyó tranquila y grave, tanto que invadió su cabeza:

 

-              Quiero que apenas termine la velada vengas inmediatamente a la casa… Hay cosas que debemos hablar… Te espero.

 

Y con eso colgó, el jovencito lentamente colgó el teléfono, y volteo al sentir la mano de su suegra tomarlo por el hombro para mirarlo con renovada dulzura:

 

-       ¿Shinobu-kun estas bien? Te veo algo acalorado.

 

El joven se despertó del letargo, y sacudió su cabeza apenado de que su suegra lo viera turbado después de hablar con su esposo:

 

-       ¡Estoy bien Chiyo-san! Solo me dijo que nos deseaba una feliz velada… No pasó nada más…

La mujer queda en silencio por un momento luego procedió a tranquilizarlo:

 

-       Bueno… Me alegra que esto se haya aclarado.

 

Y como si nada hubiese pasado la velada prosiguió como estaba estipulada con mas anécdotas de la familia Miyagi; Kyosuke decidió excusarse y retirarse rápidamente, liberando al salón de esa energía pesada que de él emanaba, además después de lo sucedido se había vuelto callado y silencioso, por ende la reunión pudo fluir mucho mejor en su ausencia. Finalmente cerca de las 10 de la noche todos procedieron a despedirse de la anfitriona la cual despidió a todos personalmente, cuando Shinobu se acerco este se sentía algo apenado por su comportamiento:

 

-              Chiyo-san… Muchas gracias por invitarme a esta hermosa velada… Pido muchas disculpas por haberme comportado tan reprobatoriamente… Entenderé si usted se abstiene de volverme a invitar a otro evento familiar hasta que yo domine mejor el manual… También comprenderé si es que busca evitar que me encuentre en un futuro con su otro hijo y que no termine en otra discusión como la de esta noche… Incluso me disculpe con los otros invitados por ese espectáculo…

-              ¡No digas eso Shinobu-kun! Sé que me apresure a dar un juicio… Pero ahora comprendo que en verdad mi hijo está feliz contigo… Nunca espere que te defendiera así… Por eso no quiero privarte de más oportunidades para que te integres a la familia… Es más quiero que los conozcas a todos, y que nos contagies de esa energía que tienes para defender lo que crees... Cuídate mucho y cuida mucho de Yoh-kun ¿Está bien?

 

Shinobu se sorprendió cuando su suegra dijo eso ultimo guiñando pícaramente un ojo, haciéndole ver más jovial, muy diferente a esa mujer impecable que siempre se muestra… Muy diferente a esa mujer que estaba junto al patriarca Miyagi en aquella reunión tan distante y fría, el jovencito solo pudo asentir sonriendo y despedirse de ella con una respetuosa inclinación para proseguir a irse al coche donde el chofer lo estaba esperando.

 

******

 

Llego primeramente a cambiarse de ropa en el vestidor, poniéndose su pijama ligera, se sentía algo inquieto por como Miyagi solicito que necesitaban hablar, además estaba nervioso porque su esposo había mentido sobre que el sabia que él le había dicho a su madre quien era su marido, suponía que sería reprendido por haber omitido ese detalle a él y mas haber dejado que el asumiera esa responsabilidad; luego de arreglarse para dormir cruzo la sala de estar hasta la puerta de su habitación, sintió que apagaban la luz de la sala indicándole que los empleados estaban apagando la luz lo que a su vez decía que Miyagi estaba allí dentro esperándolo, su corazón latía desbocado… ¿Miyagi será muy severo con él? O ¿Miyagi le perdonara?, sin más miramientos abrió la puerta y dio sus pasos vacilantes dentro de la habitación hasta llegar a tientas al final de ese pasillo, allí en la oscuridad la voz de su esposo de indicaba que se acercara a la cama, y así lo hizo, con menos dificultad que antes ya que se estaba adaptando a esa habitación, y logro sentarse en la cama sintiendo que su esposo está sentado en el otro extremo, y después de un silencio fue Miyagi quien comenzó:

 

-       Menudo enemigo te ganaste esta noche

-       No fue mi culpa… El me estaba buscando pelea… Y tú me conoces… Lamento si arruine la velada que tu madre organizo… Por cierto… No sabía que estabas tan pendiente de la velada que organizo tu madre cuando supuestamente estabas atendiendo tu trabajo

-       Yo siempre estoy presente en las reuniones familiares aunque ellos no me vea, además ellos lo saben… De todas formas yo estaba en la oficina cuando llame a la casa de mi madre

 

Volvió el silencio en la pausa que se había tomado el mayor para que Shinobu comprendiera que probablemente su esposo siempre estaría informado de lo que sucedía con su familia y por supuesto con él, y así fue hasta que volvió a hablar:

 

-       Mi hermano tiene mucha animadversión hacia los Takatsuki, y ahora que te tiene a su alcance, más o menos, hará de cualquier encuentro que tengan un momento poco grato… Cuídate de sus provocaciones, lo hará cada vez que te vea en el futuro, porque se verán las caras cada que mi madre haga una reunión familiar y no va a dejar de invitarlo a el por obvias razones.

-       Estoy consciente de eso… Pero me tomo por sorpresa el cómo empezó a lanzar acusaciones contra mí y mi familia… No sé que le hemos hecho

-       Fueron ciertas circunstancias que hacen que él se desquite contigo… Solo te aconsejo que no te quedes a solas con él… El siempre tiende a ser frio y serio pero cuando se trata de tu familia o de ti no se controla y puede que trate de intimidarte incluso de forma física… Yo le he advertido anteriormente que no puede acercarse a ti pero… El tiene su orgullo de primogénito, por ende se rehúsa a obedecer cualquier orden mía aunque yo sea quien dirige la familia ahora…

-       Entonces… El… ¿Podría agredirme? ¿Y aun sabiendo eso tendré que asistir a las reuniones familiares donde este él?...

-       Veras… El ha tenido episodios en su manejo de control de la ira… Los tuvo en su primer matrimonio por eso fue que se divorcio… Ha mejorado en su segundo matrimonio y más ahora que es padre… Pero últimamente ha vuelto a recaer por eso por más que la familia lo haya obligado a retomar las sesiones de su terapia… Y aun si se puede manejar normalmente es mejor estar distanciados; por supuesto siendo primogénito la familia ha dispuesto que el debe asistir a los eventos sin excepción.

-       Entonces yo podría no ir a algunos eventos… Aduciría que es por mi seguridad.

-       Recuerda que en el manual te exigen que a todo evento familiar debes ir, si te niegas seria un agravio para la familia, si finges molestias de salud, recuerda que los empleados que trabajan aquí le deben fidelidad a la familia por tanto no apoyaran una coartada ficticia… Sera mejor que te hagas a la idea de que tendrás que encontrártelo

-       Pues no es un panorama muy halagador…

-       Por cierto Shinobu… También quiero que me expliques él porque me ocultaste que ya le habías dicho a tu madre quien soy…

 

El tono de Miyagi se había vuelto menos suave, y se notaba algo irritado, el muchachito se mordió el labio sabiendo que el momento de encarar su indiscreción había llegado:

 

-       No lo hice con ningún motivo ulterior… Sé que no tenía permiso aun… Pero… La relación con mi madre se ha mejorado… No es como si se lo hubiese dicho a un periodista de chismes… No pensé que eso fuera un motivo para que me amonestes.

-       Es una falta grave a los ojos de mi familia… Aunque… Yo ya sabía que le habías dicho a tu madre… Pero lo decepcionante fue ver que no me comentaste nada, aunque sea tu esposo y que supuestamente debemos tenernos más confianza… Eso es lo que me molesta… Que a tu familia si busques contarles todo pero a mi si me retienes información.

 

Shinobu se sintió algo dolido, ahora sabía que Miyagi estaba era molesto por la falta de confianza, pero también le quedo claro que el también ha estado siguiendo sus conversaciones con su madre:

 

-       Entonces… Haces lo mismo que tu hermano… Me espías.

-       No tienes derecho a ponerte en la posición de victima cuando has estado escondiendo tus conversaciones

-       Es que no pensé que tenía que reportarte las conversaciones privadas que tengo con mi familia

-       Lo debes hacer si estas divulgando información que mi familia te había especificado que no debías mencionar

-       ¡Es mi madre!... ¿Por qué la tratas como si fuera una chismosa en busca de detalles para andar diseminándolos por los medios?

-       Porque ella podría mencionárselo a tu hermana… Es a ella que no quería que llegara esa información

-       ¿Y por qué le tienes tanta mala fe a mi hermana? ¿Qué te ha hecho ella?

-       Porque fue ella quien le dio información a esas columnas de chismes sobre nuestro matrimonio… Si no dijo nada sobre quién era yo era porque no lo sabía, pero ahora esa información está al alcance de su mano… Y tu madre le cederá ante cualquier presión de su parte.

-       ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que fue mi hermana? ¿Tienes pruebas?

 

Yoh suspiro pesadamente antes de contestar con lo que parecía un de voz forzadamente más tranquilizador:

 

-              Una de sus amigas trabaja en un magazine de moda, se lo comento a ella que a su vez tiene contacto con una persona que trabaja en ese pasquín de chismes que lo publicó primero… Puede que solo se lo haya comentado en plan de amistad o incluso por ufanarse frente a su amiga pero eso le costó un escándalo para mi familia… ¿Ahora entiendes que pasaría si tu hermana se llega a enterar de que te casaste conmigo?...

 

Shinobu suspiro agitado, además de comprobar que sus sospechas habían estado en lo cierto, se enteraba de lo bien que tenia Miyagi vigilada a su familia y de pronto empezó a percatarse de esas otras facetas que tenía su esposo… Alguien evidentemente controlador:

 

-              Entonces… ¿Tienes vigilada a mi familia?... ¿Los mandas a seguir o…?

-              ¡No es como piensas!... La verdad es que Yamada conoce a alguien de la revista de modas quien hace parte del círculo cercano de la amiga de tu hermana… Y fue esa persona que le advirtió a mi asistente de que se había filtrado la información… Además debo decirte que el contacto de Yamada es alguien que ha recibido apoyo de nuestra familia cuando quería estudiar en la Universidad además de ser una buena amiga de mi asistente, por eso nos debe fidelidad… Pero todo fue por casualidad…

-              No sé si creerte… Además de monitorear mis llamadas también andas tras los pasos de mi familia ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?

 

Hubo un breve silencio, Shinobu se sentía tan decepcionado, viendo como esa imagen tan romántica de su esposo se desbarataba en la de alguien que no quería reconocer antes, a pesar que su instinto le estaba augurando que iba a ser así, sentía un nudo tan grande en su garganta, fue cuando su esposo al parecer se levanto de la cama haciéndole creer que se iría a dormir a otra habitación y por un momento creyó que sería tan considerado como para darle su espacio, pero quedo frio al sentir que después de rodear la cama se sentó al lado de él… Justo a su lado, donde fue invadido de su calor, y se sintió ansioso, no sabía que iba a pasar, así que se levanto de la cama para irse de esa habitación, pero esa mano grande y cálida lo tomo de su mano tan fácilmente como si pudiera verle en la oscuridad y su tono de voz lo tomo por sorpresa:

 

-              ¡No hemos terminado!

-              ¡Pues a mí me queda claro que me tienes vigilado como si fuera un prisionero!

-              ¿No entiendes aun como se maneja esta familia? ¡Tú sabes que debemos tomar medidas! Siempre tenemos hienas acechando en las sombras para atacar cualquier debilidad que mostremos… ¡Tú que vienes de una familia de elite lo sabes bien!

-              ¡Tú solo estas acolitando una actitud controladora para que todo se haga a la manera de ustedes! ¡No entiendo por qué me elegiste! Si tanta mala fe le tienes a mi familia… ¿Por qué yo?- El tono agitado de Shinobu aumento a la vez que bruscamente trataba de zafarse de esa mano que retenía la suya con fuerza que no cedía ante sus intentos de liberarse, enojando mas a Shinobu el cual sentía su paciencia irse al demonio.

-              ¿POR QUE YO? ¿POR QUE ME ELEGISTE?

 

Yoh seguía aferrado, aun si su voz no se oía como la de Shinobu que parecía que iba a entrar en una crisis, se notaba que estaba nervioso de no poder controlar la situación:

 

-              ¡Cálmate por favor!-

-              ¡SUELTAME! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Quiero alejarme de ti!

 

Fue entonces que ese hombre que siempre escucho en tono sereno y compuesto perdió los estribos y a la vez que el en vez de soltar al joven, tomo las dos manos de Shinobu con agarre de hierro, de tal forma que incluso le dolió al muchacho quien no tuvo tiempo para emitir ningún sonido lastimero cuando la voz de Yoh retumbo en una exclamación sorpresiva:

 

-              ¡YA CALLATE!

 

Y entonces ese jovencito volvió ser tomado por sorpresa, esta vez de forma mayúscula cuando sintió como esas manos gigantes le soltaban las manos para tomar su rostro con firmeza y antes de que el joven pudiera decir algo, una boca cálida había tomado posesión de la suya invadiéndolo instantáneamente con un hormigueo que cercenó cualquier intento de escaparse de ese agarre, el cual a pesar de cómo explotó, sus manos lo sostenían con delicadeza a pesar de su firmeza, como buscando que no se escapara pero sin hacerle daño… Y esos labios, presionándose contra los de él, robándole el aliento con un simple toque, un beso contenido porque Shinobu sentía que su esposo estaba conteniéndose para no besarlo de otra forma… Pero era un beso… Un beso tan cálido e inesperado que hizo que las piernas del jovencito temblaran de una emoción que no reconocía del todo, el hormigueo hizo que su cuerpo se sintiera desfallecer, y cuando sintió que no podía resistirlo más y se iba a separar, sus bocas se separaron para luego sentir un abrazo que lo envolvió completamente… Solo hasta ese momento Shinobu pudo notar que tan grande era su esposo… Efectivamente era mucho más alto que él, y sus hombros eran muy anchos, era fornido con unos grandes brazos y un pecho poderoso del que emanaba un aroma que el ya había percibido y al que se había acostumbrado fácilmente… Debía reconocer que por lo que sentía, se trataba de un hombre fuerte (Y agradecía en el fondo que no resultó ser gordo) que lo abrazaba con dulzura mientras su aliento se acercaba a su oído y un susurro tan suave pero tan cargado de una emoción que no creyó oír de él se filtro hacia su campo auditivo:

 

-              Shinobu-chin… No te alejes de mí… Yo te quiero a mi lado…

 

El jovencito se quedo sin aliento, sin fuerzas apenas para contestar con ese nudo reapareciendo en su garganta:

 

-              ¿Por qué me llamas así?

-              Así te llamare de ahora en adelante… Serás mi Shinobu-chin… Mi adorable esposo… ¿Me dejaras llamarte así?

 

El jovencito sintió su rostro calentarse en tiempo record… Si la luz estuviese encendida el podría verlo rojo hasta las orejas… Y de paso el podría ver ese rostro que ahora a su imaginación se le antojaba como atractivo… Pero lo que ahora comprobaba de su esposo no le desagradaba para nada… Le gustaba… Le encantó ese beso tan repentino en medio de la oscuridad… Solo sentir sus labios en los suyos, oírlo susurrar en su oído, sentirlo abrazarlo… Su corazón estaba cayendo ante ese misterioso hombre y ya para entonces su instinto se adormeció para dar paso a esa sensación de letargo… Un feliz y cómodo letargo:

 

-              Si… Llámame así… Yoh-san.

 

Una risa suave resonó en su oído, Shinobu no se reconocía, había caído con un beso, y así se percato de que estaba enamorándose irremediablemente de su esposo, el cual tenía tantos secretos, tenía una faceta escondida… Pero él se dejaba embargar de esa sensación agradable que infundía el estar entre sus brazos, y al sentirlo tan acogedor, su voz susurrante y aterciopelada:

 

-              Me encanta que me llames así… Shinobu-chin… Por otro lado… Perdóname… Yo ya no impediré que te hables con tu familia y que mantengas mi identidad en secreto… Solo te pido que tengas cuidado… Te mostrare que puedo confiar en ti… Pero cuida los detalles… También dejare de monitorearte ¿Te parece?... No quiero que te enojes de nuevo…

-              Yoh-san… Te mostrare que puedes confiar en mí… No te arrepentirás.

 

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez más sosegadamente… Tenían una química increíble, era como si pudieran verse, no hubo ningún movimiento torpe entre ellos, sabían cómo acomodarse instintivamente, se amoldaban perfectamente tanto que Shinobu no daba crédito que eso estuviera pasando… No había afán solo se estaban acercando… **_Un paso más cerca_** … Y luego un dulce abrazo mientras su esposo besaba sus cabellos, destilando otra faceta hasta entonces desconocida… Una faceta mucho más agradable que aquella que mostró anteriormente… Era confuso para el jovencito, pero estaba tan embargado de calidez que olvido pronto esos atisbos de esa cara oculta de su esposo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno por fin hubo un acercamiento mas… cercano… entre estos dos y mas cuando nosotros sabemos que detrás de un beso vendrán muchos mas y mas cositas… Ahora aparece un enemigo del pobre Shinobu, su cuñado, el cual al parecer odia a todos los Takatsuki, nuestro chico tendrá que ser cuidadoso cuando se encuentre con este hombre, pero después sabran el porque tanto resentimiento por parte de Kyosuke hacia su cuñado… Y bueno Chiyo-san parece que ya quiere a Shinobu, puede que tenga una aliada en ella…
> 
> Como sección informativa mencione sobre la “Dieta” de Japon como órgano legislador de ese país, el equivalente al Congreso, y asi mismo esta dividido en la Camara alta que es la Camara de Consejeros y la cámara baja que es la Camara de Representantes, ellos son los que aprueban las leyes japonesas… Pero debo reconocer que no tengo completo el panorama de cómo se aprobaría la legalización del matrimonio igualitario en el país nipón, aunque existen unas leyes en las que se puede heredar beneficios como las pólizas y seguros a personas con las que se viva, y con eso es que algunas parejas gay japonesas se sienten incipientemente cubiertos, pero sabemos que se trata de un país bastante estricto y conservador y para que se legalice pasaran un tiempo para que sea oficial en todo el país, por ahora solo se celebran ceremonias simbolicas y en el ayuntamiento de Harajuku ya se expiden certificados que podrían tener validez matrimonial para parejas del mismo sexo, pero aun hay reticencia por parte de los partidos a debatir sobre el tema… Pero… Esto es un AU así que puedo tomar cualquier escenario XD.  
> Quisiera saber ustedes que piensan, se que esta pagina esta dominada por historias en Ingles pero para los lectores de habla hispana estaria interesada en saber que piensan. A los lectores fantasma, gracias por leer este Fanfic.


	9. Novena Parte: Nuevas sensaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola chicas!!! Volvi como es acostumbrado… En este capitulo digamos que se vera la prolongación de lo que sucedió en el capitulo anterior… Veremos a un Shinobu con una mezcla de sentimientos… ¡Pobrecito! Como no tiene experiencia en esto no sabe que pensar ni que sentir… Asi que no se pierdan este capitulo.

**Novena Parte: Nuevas sensaciones**

 

La luz de la mañana despertó a un sereno Shinobu, quien abrió sus ojos con dificultad, pues sentía su cuerpo agotado de tantas emociones que había sentido en la noche anterior, se levanto para admirar el espacio vacío de sabanas revueltas que correspondía al lado de la cama de su esposo… Al recordarlo un suspiro profundo se filtro de su pecho, y una dulce sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios rememorando que había dormido abrazado a su cónyuge la noche anterior, mientras los dedos de su mano se alzaron para acariciar ese lugar donde respondiendo a aquel pasional recuerdo reanudo la sensación de hormigueo que estaba invadido desde que unió sus labios con los de su marido… Esos labios perfectos, ni muy gruesos ni muy delgados, suaves pero firmes… Expertos… Un pensamiento negativo cruzo fugazmente por su mente… ¿Seria su esposo alguien muy experimentado en esos menesteres? ¿Cómo podría haber adquirido esa experiencia si no soporta estar cerca de personas desconocidas? ¿Algún amante del pasado?... Shinobu sacudió su cabeza para despejar esas ideas, ahora los labios de Yoh le pertenecían… Esa sensación era exclusiva de él, y eso hizo agitar su corazón… Ahora si se sentía mas como casado.

Y su humor no podía estar mejor, miro su reloj y aun eran las 8 de la mañana, no tendría clase sino hasta por la tarde así que bajo a la cocina para pedir su desayuno con un ánimo tan ligero, todos los empleados notaron la jovialidad con la que se había levantado su joven amo, se lo veía radiante.

Después de desayunar subió a su habitación y procedió a marcar desde el teléfono a la oficina de su esposo, ya se sentía ansioso de escuchar la varonil voz de su esposo:

-              ¿Shinobu-chin? ¡Buenos días mi adorable esposo!

-              Yoh-san… Buenos días… Uhm…No me llames así por favor…

-              ¿Qué? ¿Adorable esposo?... Pero es que lo eres… Además ya me informaron que te ganaste un par de fans anoche.

Shinobu recordó al par de señoras que no paraban de decir que él era “adorable” y supuso que se trataba de ellas:

-              Bueno… Ellas fueron muy amables conmigo

-              Les caíste muy bien, así que ten más confianza, así será con el resto de la familia… Además ya tienes a mi madre en el bolsillo, el resto no será difícil.

-              ¿Aunque sea un Takatsuki?

Yoh suspiro ante el comentario de su esposo, porque era una realidad que ambas familias no se habían llevado bien antes:

-              Aquí se trata de ti Shinobu-chin… No de tu familia, así es como debemos manejarlo… Kyosuke intentara polarizar a la familia trayendo a colación lo que tu familia hizo en el pasado… Pero si tú muestras esa energía y ese temple, te ganaras el respeto y el cariño de mis familiares… No te dejes eclipsar por mi hermano.

Shinobu asintió emocionado de escuchar a su esposo darle tantos ánimos, apoyándolo, teniéndole tanta fe, y eso lo reconfortaba… Así que sin proponérselo dulcifico su voz a medida que hablaba con él:

-       Yoh-san… Gracias…

-       No gracias a ti… Me has traído vida… Ahora que por fin pude probar tus labios… Me siento más satisfecho.

Shinobu sintió calentarse aun más, y no pudo reprimir una tonta risita que contagio a su esposo en otra risa cómplice, ahora se parecían más a una pareja de recién casados… Entonces el jovencito dijo en un tono tímido:

-       ¿Te gusto el beso Yoh-san?

Una pausa breve añadió una leve tensión a una respuesta anunciada:

-       _Veo tus ojos, recordando tu boca, sueño despierto_ …

Shinobu se quedo en silencio, porque esa respuesta de su esposo no podría provenir más que de un aficionado a los _haikus_ :

-       Es de un poeta anónimo… Pero fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente… Desde anoche no he podido olvidar la sensación de tus labios unidos a los míos… ¡Ugh! Nunca había dicho cosas tan cursis ¡Debo sonar ridículo!

El jovencito que se quedo sonriendo embobado al rebobinar mentalmente esas palabras y volverlas a reproducir en su cerebro, al oírlo tan lindo reprochándose por perder esa postura seria y masculina, se empeño en que no se perdiera esa linda faceta:

-       ¡Yoh-san, no suena ridículo!... Eres muy dulce… Yo tampoco he podido olvidar el que ha sido mi primer beso verdadero…

-       Si… Lo sé…

-       ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Tantos detalles de mi vida sabes que hasta eso lo investigaste?

-       Aunque sé que quieres oírme hablar como un acosador… La verdad es que eso lo intuí por cómo me besaste

-       … Como… ¿Tanto se noto la torpeza que te indico que era primerizo?

-       No – Una risa se filtro en el auricular, pero no era de burla sino de enternecimiento, así lo pudo identificar el muchacho – Fue por el candor y esa dulzura inquietante que despedían tus labios y como los mecías al besarme… No era algo de alguien que ya estaba acostumbrada a besar… No sé, es algo que no puedo explicar bien pero si sentir… Y solo puedo confirmarte que es bastante adictiva esa sensación

Shinobu se sintió enrojecer aun más, no podía contestar a eso sin sentir que se moría de vergüenza… Aunque esa declaración sonaba más apropiado para una doncella virgen que para el… No podía evitar sentirse conmovido ante esa observación… Sabía que su esposo era agudo… pero con eso se sorprendió… Pero el nudo se agrando cuando su esposo en un tono más intimo… Un susurro más profundo tal cual como si lo estuviera haciendo directamente a su oído profirió:

-       Quiero que lo repitamos cada vez que nos veamos… En realidad estoy ansioso de que ya sea de noche para volver a besarte y tenerte en mis brazos

Shinobu casi se desmaya… En serio si se estaba portando como una doncella virgen siendo galanteada por un maduro caballero, así que apenas pudo forzar a su boca a contestar a quien percibía un emocionado esposo al otro lado de la línea:

-       Yo también quiero que la noche llegue pronto… Yoh-san

Y sintió esa pausa cargada de tensión sensual, sentía como su esposo contenía la respiración, como evitando decir algo que asustara a su candoroso esposo, como si con cualquier frase cariñosa de su parte empezara a desanudar una faceta más sensual del mayor… Esa sensación de poder lo estaba embriagando, y sentía que él iba a contestar algo pero entonces oyó una voz amortiguada en el fondo, al parecer dirigida a él, el cual después retomo su postura seria:

-       Shinobu-chin parece que tengo que dejarte, ya tengo que empezar una reunión… Entonces… Nos veremos en la noche ¿Está bien?

-       ¿Nos veremos o nos oiremos en la noche?

-       No… Mejor aun… Nos sentiremos… Y gracias por la llamada… Cuídate…

Y entonces colgó dejando a Shinobu con un corazón latiendo aceleradamente, y sin poder evitarlo se tumbo en la cama y se tapo con uno de los cojines para esconder su rostro sonrojado de la vergüenza… Esa ansiedad no se iría y solo seria calmada cuando llegara la hora de ese prometido encuentro.

El día transcurrió tal como era rutinario en el joven, después de recibir su clase y de coordinar sus tiempos de estudios, ya que tenía que presentar algunas evaluaciones pronto, la tarde se transformo en noche, y cuando menos lo espero Shinobu ya se encontraba en la mesa cenando en la sala de estar, ya que si lo hacía en el comedor se sentiría desolado, al menos allí podía distraerse revisando algunos artículos académicos de algún premio Nobel de economía, a la vez que ya debía estar estructurando un anteproyecto para lo que desarrollaría como su tesis, el jovencito cayó en cuenta que esa noche probablemente proseguiría lo que había charlado con su esposo en la mañana, lo que lo puso ansioso inmediatamente, haciéndole guardar su laptop y los papeles con sus cuadernos y los guardo en su maletín, para dirigirse al baño sin percatarse que había dejado la mitad de su ya fría cena encima de la mesa, para empezar a acicalarse para lo que el intuía seria un encuentro más cercano con su esposo.

Para cuando salió del cuarto de baño, el ya tenía ropa para dormir satinada y delgada, se había bañado minuciosamente, se había aplicado loción en su cuerpo, se había peinado, aunque sabía que era algo ridículo porque Miyagi no le vería en la oscuridad, esperaba que el haber pasado las cerdas del cepillo haría sentir su cabello mas sedoso, _como para pasar los dedos entre ellos_ , y ante ese pensamiento, Shinobu sacudió su cabeza embargado de vergüenza… Solo se aseguraba de estar presentable para su esposo, después de todo estaba en el manual el que estuviera siempre con aspecto presentable para atender a su esposo, y sobretodo gustarle… Si, sonaba muy arcaico ese pensamiento y mas con la emancipación de la mujer, porque suponía, estaba dirigido principalmente a las mujeres que contraían matrimonio con alguno de los Miyagi, pero siendo él un caso más particular, podría sonar más que desubicado… Pero… ¿Tenía algo de malo emular el toque de coquetería de una mujer recién casada?... Suponía que si ponía un poco más de interés en su arreglo personal, para compartir el tiempo que destinaba con su esposo, sentía que atraería la atención de su esposo, sin necesidad de llegar a algún extremo incomodo… Pero… ¿Por qué de repente tenía ese interés después de que ya había usado su tiempo de forma menos intencional? ¿Estaba consciente de que su perspectiva y corazón estaba cambiando?... Pues debía reconocer que ahora estaba más dispuesto a compartir más momentos íntimos, algo que el mismo no concebiría tiempo atrás… Y en eso pensó cuando llego a su cama para retirar la colcha y las sabanas y esperar al mayor sentado e inundado de emociones que apenas empezaba a descubrir, porque esa espera lo tenía al borde del nerviosismo, ahora que ya sabía lo que podría pasar, ya estaba más consciente de su esposo y de lo que harían, aunque él nunca hubiese creído que él era gay, debía reconocer que podría ser que es estaba enamorando de su esposo, no porque le atrajera por ser hombre, sino porque estaba apreciando cada vez más su persona, y que sabía que era alguien en quien podría apoyarse, aunque lo llevara conociendo tan poco tiempo. Y tratando de apaciguar su impaciente corazón, simplemente se dedico a pasar el tiempo recreándose en planes a corto plazo como por ejemplo, que debería buscar un empleo, en especial para hacer valedera la pasantía para graduarse de la Universidad y planeaba decírselo a su esposo para trabajar en alguna de las empresas Miyagi, y así estuvo por un rato mas, tranquilizando a su cuerpo, corazón y mente.

 

*****

 

Shinobu no quiso presionar a Miyagi, esa especie de abrazo que habían estado compartiendo se había prolongado bastante, pero era como si el también estuviese nervioso y no supiera cómo proceder a algo más “interesante”; lo sintió llegar a la habitación y el estaba extrañamente callado y distante, algo así como manteniendo el trecho entre ellos, uno que fue anulado con el beso de la noche anterior, y Shinobu quería oír a aquel hombre que por teléfono le decía que estaba tan ansioso por volver a estar con él, pero ahora estaba incluso más tímido que cuando fue su noche de bodas. No podía negar que el tono de voz que el tenia era mas cálido que el que tuvo al inicio, pero seguía sin aparentemente interés en acercarse a él, y buscaba excusas para mantenerse en su lado de la cama mencionándole sobre como había retirado el sistema que permitía grabar y monitorear las líneas telefónicas de su casa, como si fuera un tema suficientemente interesante para Shinobu, y el aunque agradecía su comprensión, y el que cumpliera su palabra, obviamente no pudo disimular su poco entusiasmo.

Viendo el joven que su esposo no parecía proclive a hacer el acercamiento del cual habían hablado en la mañana, decidió tomar otro rumbo, y empezó a mencionar sobre validar su pasantía trabajando en una de las empresas Miyagi para poder graduarse pero sobre todo para poder informarse de cómo su esposo maneja las empresas y poder llegar a ser su mano derecha, y no el típico conyugue adorno que solo se dedicaría a lucir bien y organizar eventos para evidenciar su buena fortuna ante la sociedad, si no que pudieran trabajar hombro a hombro, ser iguales, ser compañeros y socios a la vez que esposos… Sus planes estaban involuntariamente abarcando un lapso de tiempo mayor al del tiempo de gracia para el divorcio, Shinobu no se percato de eso hasta que Yoh se lo menciono en un tono distintivamente travieso:

-              Parece que mi plan esta poniéndose en marcha.

-              ¿A qué te refieres?

-              Ya estás haciendo planes que van mas allá del año y medio en el que puedes permanecer como mi esposo… ¿Si te percatas que cada vez estas más apegado a mi?

Obviamente el muchacho se incendio con lo que eso implicaba, y se regaño mentalmente por haber perdido el rumbo, pero lo que más lo afecto fue lo fácil que estaba dejándose llevar en ese matrimonio; se había impuesto una meta de permanecer lo menos afectado de lo que ocurriera en el matrimonio, y eso quería decir que no podía dejarse encantar por su marido… La verdad él creía que iba a ser más fácil si no pudiera ver a su esposo y esas extrañas condiciones podrían favorecer el distanciamiento de su conyugue, tal vez le estaba tomando por asalto, o más bien un furtivo asalto, que cada acto o palabra que su esposo le decía (O susurraba) le empezara a afectar tanto, y más ver que ese hombre desconocido hasta hace poco para él, lo defendiera y lo colmara de atenciones que aunque el tratara de rehusar, colmaba filtrándose en su corazón ese anhelo de ser amado, de ser importante para alguien, y ahora verse expuesto por esa persona solo disparo la alarma de pánico en Shinobu:

-              ¿Acaso estabas tratando nuestro matrimonio como un plan insidioso para intentar algo raro conmigo?

Yoh solo se limito a reír, descargando un poco la tensión que aun subyacía en ese momento, el joven se sentía algo burlado, había caído en la provocación de su esposo como un niño, y frunció su ceño al notar que el también podía pronosticar su reacción y luego provocarla sin inmutarse con su enojo, y de los nervios, inevitablemente paso al enojo, por lo que se levanto furiosamente de la cama y tropezándose a tientas dio la vuelta a la cama mas por producto de la rabia y cuando sintió el hombro del hombre y percatarse donde estaba luego le dio un empujón mientras le increpaba:

-              ¡Tú eres el loco! ¡Ya no te rías de mi viejo!

Y eso solo pareció hacerlo reír a carcajadas a el mayor, y sin importar si pudiera verse como un chiquillo haciendo una rabieta, se le tiro encima golpeando con sus puños el pecho de ese hombre, pero extrañamente no podía usar más fuerza que una que resultara fastidiosa mas no violenta, y le lanzo amenazas como “¡Te voy a dar una paliza!” o “¡A mí me respetas vejete verde!” hasta que se detuvo cuando Yoh en un movimiento rápido encarcelo al delgado muchachito entre sus fuertes y desnudos brazos y cortando así el impulso que tenia y lo mantuvo quieto debido a la sorpresa de aquel inesperado movimiento, iba a proferir otro insulto cuando la voz susurrante de Yoh se percibió en medio del silencio, aunque los latidos del joven amenazaban con hacerse evidentes de como violentamente se convulsionaba en su pecho:

-              Me encantas mas cuando te enojas Shinobu-chin

El muchacho apenas y podía proferir un “¡Suéltame idiota!” cuando ahora sentía que la presión de esos brazos aumento para luego volver a escuchar ese susurro suave pero grave filtrarse hasta sus oídos:

-              ¿Podríamos permanecer así un momento?

El jovencito no respondió con agresividad, ni con si, y allí se quedo en silencio esperado por el mejor momento para soltarse de ese abrazo, evitando cualquier movimiento de su parte, dejando que los minutos pasaran sin saber bien si podría hacer que la situación “avanzara” o si se quedara en ese abrazo, pero luego sintió a Yoh olfatear su cabello y luego darle besos a la corona de su cabeza mientras el hombre volvió a decir con un tono que sonaba embelesado:

-              Hueles muy bien Shinobu-chin… ¿Te arreglaste para mí?

Y eso fue lo que colmo la paciencia del menor y volvió a intentar zafarse del abrazo mientras le gruñía algo como “¡En tus sueños viejo!” pero el abrazo no cedía y menos cuando el hombre ya en tono más firme lo dejo quieto:

-              ¡Te dije esta mañana que íbamos a repetir lo de anoche y lo vamos a hacer!

Y sin que Shinobu pudiera emitir su planeado “¡Espera Yoh-san!” unos labios ansiosos se apoderaron de los de el, cercando aun más el cuerpo del muchacho, y el jovencito apenas pudo emitir un sonido amortiguado por la boca de su marido… Pareció un gemido… El jovencito no dio importancia ya que para cuando lo recordó ya estaba pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre más alto y apretarse contra él, indicándole que podía profundizar el beso algo que el hombre accedió gustoso.

Se podría decir que Shinobu estaba muy encantando por el momento, había acallado esas voces racionales sobre las implicancias de olvidar que no debía bajar la guardia, las reprimendas de su conciencia sobre dejarse llevar tan fácilmente por ese hombre que parecía tan maravilloso pero que no conocía del todo, y sobretodo reconocerse a sí mismo que tal vez estaba jugando a ese juego porque quería disfrutar del placer de sentirse querido o al menos deseado en cierto grado, pasando de largo el tema de la duda de su sexualidad o de la falta de afecto que tuvo en su vida, o probablemente el despertar tardío de su libido, pero algo era cierto para ese muchacho, y era que esa lengua cálida y húmeda que invadía su boca le estaba dando sensaciones que jamás pensó sentiría, sus mejillas estaban tan enrojecidas que seguramente emitían su propia fuente de calor, su corazón palpitaba alocado y sus manos estaban tan inquietas que se paseaban por el cuello ancho y los cabellos inesperadamente suaves de su esposo, aferrándose a él, abandonándose a ese beso; él no podía responder con esa misma pasión, era tan inexperto que no sabía cómo responder sino mantener su boca accesible para él, y al parecer eso fue suficiente, el hacia todo el trabajo y el joven solo pudo reconocer que en esos menesteres no tenía experiencia previa y nublaba su juicio para intentar rechazar cualquier avance. Así permanecieron hasta que Shinobu sintió que no podía proseguir debido a la inevitable falta de respiración, y el hombre apenas separo sus labios de los de él, deslizo sus labios a la frente acalorada de Shinobu para darle unos cortos besos y suspirar satisfecho al ver que igualmente terminaron haciendo lo que torpemente habían evitado hacer inicialmente, y con un tono complacido susurro contra la frente levemente sudorosa:

-              Pero me encantas mas así… Cuando te dejas llevar por mi

-              No te engañes… El beso se da porque yo también accedo, no es como si fuera solo por tu voluntad

-              Pero si no te tomo por sorpresa seguro harías lo que fuera por evitarlo

-              ¡No asumas cosas que no son ciertas!

-              … ¿Entonces… Es tu voluntad dejarte besar así por mi?

El joven volvió a regañarse por su impaciencia, volvió a evidenciar lo que el trataba de no hacer obvio, y solo permaneció en silencio, sabiendo que el quedarse callado solo le daba la razón a Yoh, lo que hizo que ese hombre simplemente lo volviera a abrazar, pero Shinobu sabía que había una sonrisa amplia en los labios de ese hombre, y no podía permanecer enojado cuando eso que estaba pasando era también deseado por él, y respondiendo a su abrazo contesto a esa pregunta que había emitido el mayor y después de un rato, Yoh le susurro que ya debían prepararse para dormir y Shinobu accedió, y para evitar levantarse simplemente gateo sobre la cama hasta llegar a su lado y cubrirse con el plumón, mientras Miyagi hacia lo mismo, y ya abrigados el mayor volvió a emitir en un tono más sosegado:

-              Shinobu-chin probablemente mañana llegue temprano… Quiero cenar contigo…

-              ¿En serio Yoh-san?... Pero… ¿Cómo…?-

-              Sera una sorpresa mi adorable esposo… Solo llega a casa después de las 8, y no te ocupes para esa hora… Tampoco llegues a casa antes de esa hora… ¿Está bien?

-              ¡Te dije que no me…!... No importa… Está bien Yoh-san

-              ¿Huh? Ahora volví a ser Yoh-san cuando antes me llamabas “viejo” o “idiota”

-              Y ten por seguro que te llamare así otra vez si te portas mal… Y deja de llamarme adorable… ¡Soy un hombre!

El hombre rio con ganas ante la insolencia de ese jovencito que se vio asediado por una mano que le tomo de la barbilla le volteo el rostro para volver a ser víctima de unos labios roba-aliento que lo volvían a besar profundamente y con movimientos sensuales que el jovencito no pudo amortiguar en esta ocasión un suave gemido producto de un inexplicable placer que lo invadió. Y cuando el hombre se separo de esa pequeña boca entumecida le susurro:

-              Mañana consentiré a mi lindo esposo… Que descanses Shinobu-chin

Y el jovencito apenas susurro un corto “Buenas noches” mas por inercia porque su mente estaba adormecida, y no pudo detener el suspiro que surgió de su pecho mientras se volvía para darle la espalda y se quedaba aun preguntándose de porque había emitido ese sonido cuando fue besado, y no quería pensar mas allá de si eso fue producto de la sorpresa, o si estaba experimentando placer al sentir esa boca siendo poseída por la de su esposo, y ese pensamiento lo dejo confundido… Tal vez solo fuera paranoia de parte de él, y trato de desechar ese pensamiento para abandonarse al sueño que hacían sus parpados pesados, pero esa idea permanecería con el día siguiente y los subsiguientes días.

 

****

 

Shinobu no logro concentrarse en la mayoría del día, mientras trataba de conciliar la idea de que su esposo quisiera cenar con el… Pero no lograba imaginarse como lo harían sin lograr verse… Aunque… Esa iniciativa de su marido lo entusiasmo tanto que decidió en determinado momento que no se esforzaría más en anticipar ese momento y simplemente dejarse llevar por las circunstancias y experimentar la sorpresa que le tenía deparado su esposo. Pero a pesar de haberse autoconvencido de que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos, ahora la lectura de uno de los capítulos del libro sobre la Globalización de _Joseph Stiglitz_ se le asemejaba a un ladrillo y poco apetecible.

Y cuando la noche llego la ansiedad del muchacho creció exponencialmente, así que cuando llego a las puertas de su hogar a las 8:30 estaba tratando de controlar sus nervios; apenas atravesó el _genkan_ siendo recibido por la ama de llaves que le recibió el maletín y su chaqueta para que estuviera mas cómodo aunque pidió el paquete que el joven tenía en sus manos este se rehusó a dárselo pero antes de aclarar que era, el mayordomo se presento ante el anunciándole que “Miyagi-sama lo está esperando en su habitación” a lo que el jovencito respondió con un incontrolado sonrojo, y con nervios apenas balbuceo señalando la bolsa de papel que traía en la mano:

-       Uhm… Traje… Un postre

-       Señor es un excelente detalle… Espere un momento ya le traigo platos y cucharas

-       No… No es necesario… Aquí ya traigo cucharas de plástico… No se preocupe

-       Entiendo señor… Entonces permítame guiarlo a la habitación…

-       No se preocupe yo puedo ir…

-       Insisto señor… Tengo ordenes de guiarlo a su habitación

-       Muy bien… Entonces vamos

Se había sorprendido mucho de enterarse que su esposo planeaba la cena en la habitación… De pronto eso indicaba que… Posiblemente esa cena sea la celebración de que por fin Yoh había decidido dejarse ver ante el… Y ese pensamiento lo entusiasmo demasiado, tanto que el trayecto se le hizo tan lento… Sin embargo apenas llegaron a la sala de estar, noto que la puerta estaba cerrada y que la luz no se filtraba por debajo, entonces la habitación estaba a oscuras… Por lo que el joven quedo aun mas confundido y por supuesto desilusionado porque su secreto anhelo no se diera en esa ocasión; el mayordomo se giro para verlo y mostrándole un antifaz ciego le indico que se lo dejara poner, cosa que asusto un poco a Shinobu; el antifaz era de cuero negro, su solo aspecto tenia evocaba sordidez, algo sádico, algo le revolvió al joven en su interior, pero el hombre insistió que debía dejarse ponerlo pues solo así podría ingresar a la habitación y que solo servía para entrar, pues ya en la habitación podría quitárselo, el jovencito luego pensó que eran demasiadas medidas para que Yoh pudiera seguir haciendo que su aspecto permaneciera en anonimato, así que ya sin más excusas se lo dejo poner y luego el mismo hombre después de cerciorarse que el muchacho no podía ver le guio tomándolo de la mano y el chico se sintió desplazarse lentamente hasta la habitación, donde escucho a su esposo pedirle al mayordomo que ya podía retirarse y decirle a el que él le avisaba cuando retirarse el antifaz.

Pasaron un par de minutos, donde Shinobu efectivamente no noto ninguna diferencia a cuando tenía los ojos cubiertos, por lo que le tomo sorpresa cuando sintió la gran mano de Yoh guiarlo posándose en su espalda para llevarlo en la mesa improvisada en frente de la cama, asumía el joven, entonces Shinobu recordó que llevaba algo y lo dijo en un tono algo tímido:

-       Yoh-san… Traje postre… ¿Lo podemos comer después de la cena?

-       Ya me preguntaba sobre lo que traes en la bolsa y que no quisiste dejar… ¿Qué trajiste?

-       Es un mousse de limón con chocolate blanco… ¿Te gusta?

-       Suena muy bien… Dame eso… Ven te llevo a tu asiento

Y entonces el joven después de entregarle la bolsa a su esposo que al parecer lo dejo encima de la mesa para luego caminar un par de pasos sintió sus hombros ser presionados para que se sentara y con dificultad en ese asiento y luego sentir como de forma muy caballerosa su esposo le ayudaba a empujar dicha silla hacia adelante ahora notando la mesa que tenia al frente, después sintió a su esposo sentarse frente a el y luego tomarle las manos:

-              Como asumo que nunca has hecho esto te guiare… Ubica todo por cuadrantes… Como si fuera una brújula, al norte – Y deslizo la mano del chico hasta que le hizo sentir algo de cristal – Aquí está el vino… Al oriente – Y volvió a llevar la mano esta vez sobre la mesa – Aquí están los cubiertos, si vamos a comer así es mucho mejor con cubiertos que con palillos y la servilleta… Y al occidente – En línea recta la mano atravesó hasta llegar a un plato pequeño – Aquí está la ensalada… Y bueno tu plato esta aquí – Y de nuevo condujo su mano justo al frente del muchacho – Y para que ubiques lo que quieres comer, piensa en el plato como un reloj, a las 10 están las papas, a las 2 está el pollo que está cortado para que te sea mas fácil, a las 6 tienes unos vegetales a la parrilla… Si tienes alguna duda dímela.

Y después de agradecer por lo que iban a comer ambos empezaron esa tarea que aun siendo rutinaria, ahora privado de la vista se había tornado en algo mucho más dificultoso, tanto que en un par de ocasiones Shinobu levantaba el tenedor sin nada en ella lo que lo hizo maldecir involuntariamente, haciendo que Miyagi se riera ligeramente:

-              ¿Tienes algún problema con tu plato?

-              No sé tú, pero no estoy acostumbrado a comer a ciegas, es mas no tengo idea como es que puedes manejar bien el moverte en la oscuridad

-              Ha sido practica de muchos años debo reconocer, siempre y cuando sepa que hay en mi plato y como está dispuesto puedo comer con tranquilidad… No había hecho esto con compañía antes, simplemente lo hago regularmente porque me provee una experiencia novedosa a como almuerzo o ceno normalmente… He aprendido a no verlo como algo extraño de hacer, es más, al privarte de la vista, tus otros sentidos se agudizan: el gusto, el olfato… El tacto… Todo provee una experiencia muy diferente cuando te has apoyado mucho en lo que ves… La sensación es un universo incomparable. Por ejemplo – Y entonces el chico sintió como la mano de su esposo tomaba con suavidad su barbilla – Abre la boca – El muchacho le obedeció algo reticente, pues no sabía que quería probar su marido. Y fue cuando sintió el tenedor con algo rozando sus labios, asustándolo un poco – Tranquilo, solo cierra la boca lentamente, y siente como la corteza de la papa cruje mientras la muerdes… ¿Sientes el sabor? – El chico asintió al notar que el sabor de aquel bocado era mucho más intenso de lo que sería normalmente - ¿Notas otros ingredientes aparte de la papa y el queso?

Shinobu sonrió y ahora comprendía lo que su esposo quería decirle:

-              Siento el ajo, la pimienta y el romero… Y… ¿Nuez moscada?

-              ¡Vaya eres bueno!... Ahora notas la armonía de los sabores…

Y Shinobu solo pudo ensanchar su sonrisa, era una experiencia extraña pero tan interesante, algo que podían compartir ambos, y de alguna forma se sentía más cercano a Yoh:

-              El pollo fue cocinado en una salsa de vino ¿Cierto?

-              Si, más específicamente en el vino que acompaña la cena

-              Si tienes razón… Este vino esta delicioso… ¿Es francés?

-              No… De hecho es de Chile… _Montes Cherub_ si no está mal… ¿Te gusta el maridaje?

-              Ahora que ya me apoyo más en el olfato y en el gusto… Siento un fuerte sabor a fresas… Es increíble, todo esto ha sido increíble…

-              Me alegra Shinobu-chin

Y así prosiguió la cena en medio de charlas sin importancia y bromas de Miyagi, y Shinobu cada vez se sentía mas desinhibido, sentía un leve mareo… No sabía si era que estaba embriagado por el vino, porque no estaba acostumbrado a beber y por eso se estaba sintiendo “entonado”, o debido a esa particular experiencia, el hecho de que por primera vez estaban compartiendo una cena, estar en un momento cotidiano pero a la vez tan mágico, Shinobu no rechazaba como Miyagi de vez en cuando alargaba su mano para acariciar la suya, o deslizar sus dedos para rozar su mejilla, susurrarle que estaba feliz de comer junto a él… Los sentidos de Shinobu estaban disparados, incluso su vista empezaba a alucinar cuando sentía un inesperado roce… Y ahora mucho más receptivo cuando su esposo le indico que debían probar el postre, el chico asintió bobamente como si su esposo pudiera verlo, y entonces Miyagi después de abrir con facilidad aparente el empaque y liberar el fragante postre dijo en tono entusiasmado:

-       Huele delicioso… Nunca he probado esa combinación antes pero promete bastante… Aquí toma esta cuchara… ¿Lo compartimos?

-       Claro… Por eso lo traje…

Y fue como Miyagi guio la cuchara de Shinobu hacia el postre para que hundiera el cubierto en la esponjosa y suave textura del mousse, para que luego pudiera llevarlo con cuidado a su boca, y su paladar se inundo del sabor cítrico del limón y la voluptuosidad del chocolate blanco, y el jovencito que por lo general no era tan proclive a los dulces sintió que podría volverse adicto, sonrió de nuevo, y sintió como su esposo no perdía elogios en su elección del postre, cosa que hacía que Shinobu disfrutara de esos momentos íntimos… Fue cuando en un momento, el joven exclamo una maldición cuando sintió que el bocado de postre que iba a meter en la boca se resbalo de la cuchara justo antes, deslizándose en su comisura y barbilla y cayendo probablemente en su regazo, entonces su esposo se incorporo en la mesa alargo la mano de nuevo para tomar la barbilla del chico, y entonces Shinobu sintió el aliento de su esposo con olor dulzón sobre su rostro, y lo escucho susurrar algo como “Me encargare”… Sintió unos labios rozarse contra su comisura, y el no pudo hacer nada de lo paralizado que estaba… Luego una lengua se deslizo sobre su barbilla y lo escucho vibrar de satisfacción “Mmmm así sabe mejor” el chico sintió el familiar hormigueo de nuevo extendiéndose desde esa zona, iba a decir algo pero no pudo… Unos labios se habían apoderado de los suyos, succionando deleitosos porque Shinobu sabia a mousse de limón con chocolate blanco… ¿O simplemente porque sabía a Shinobu?... Y sin demora empezó a responder el beso aferrándose a su cuello, hambriento y sediento de su esposo, sus respiraciones empezaron a agitarse, y el joven sintió como ese hombre lo levantaba de la silla con impaciencia y empezaba a guiarlo y Shinobu sabía bien a qué destino… El joven solo pudo emitir un pequeño quejido al sentir su cuerpo caer sobre la cama mirando al techo, y su corazón empeño a latir desbocado cuando percibió un peso que se distribuía en el colchón además de él, y como su esposo se cernía encima de él, apoyado en sus rodilla y manos , el aliento del mayor acercándose a su rostro, y el muchacho sentía que se iba a morir… Porque ya visualizaba lo que iba a pasar… _Y él no se sentía arrepentido_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno… ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Shinobu caera tan rápido? ¿Yoh dara el siguiente paso o se contendrá?... Bueno lamento haberlos dejado con esta intriga pero… Bueno ya sabran en el siguiente capitulo…  
> Lo de comer a ciegas lo vi en una película y me pareció interesante incorporarlo en la historia… No se… Puede ser sexy si lo ponemos en el contexto adecuado… Pero parece que es algo que esta teniendo mucho éxito en restaurantes en España y en Estados Unidos… Bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero cualquier comentario, critica constructiva, sugerencia y que algun lector fantasma me diga como voy con la historia.


	10. Decima Parte: ¿Un paso demasiado rápido o uno adecuado?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno Hola a todos… Este capitulo es mas como la consecuencia de los últimos dos capítulos… Algunas estarán recibiendo una pruebita de lo que se anticipa en un futuro… La verdad es mi primera escena lemon… “ish”… Antes habia hecho descripciones implícitas pero nunca habia sido tan grafica, ustedes determinen como quedo este intento de lemon, porque se que hay cosas que mejorar… Como siempre espero les guste.

**Decima Parte: ¿Un paso demasiado rápido o uno adecuado?**

 

A pesar de la oscuridad los ojos de Shinobu estaban vividos, colores empezaron a desfilar ante sus pupilas, era una reacción tan extraña a esa situación, su respiración agitada sintiendo como su esposo merodeaba con sus labios calientes y húmedos en su cuello y lamia su garganta, el chico sentía un mareo, que aunque pudiera otorgársele al vino que había bebido, sabía que estaba embriagado de ese placer jamás antes experimentado, su aliento atragantándose en su tráquea, sus ojos cargados de incertidumbre pero con la intención de dejarse llevar de esas sensaciones, al parecer exacerbadas con la privación de la vista… Luego sintió como el mayor mordisqueo la sensible piel de su barbilla que lo hizo soltar un pequeño gemido, eso lo avergonzó porque se oyó tan extraño saliendo de su boca, se tapo inmediatamente la boca con su mano para evitar que salieran sonidos así, pero su esposo parecía considerar eso muy divertido:

-              ¿Por qué haces eso?...

-              En serio… No sé porque salió ese sonido..

-              Yo si… No te avergüences, ibas muy bien…

-              Yoh-san… Yo nunca había hecho esto…

-              Mejor para mí… Ser tu primera experiencia sensual…

-              No es algo que un hombre de mi edad presumiría… Me comporto ahora si como una doncella virgen y la imagen mental no me gusta mucho…

-              Pues a mí me gusta… Tú has dedicado a tu vida a otras cosas, otro joven de tu edad solo estaría interesado en tener sexo y salir a fiestas… Pero si te comparamos con la mayoría de jóvenes de tu edad, tú has logrado más cosas importantes… Has aprendido más… Puedes lograr más cosas… Siempre he creído que tal vez, sea tu destino aprender sobre esto por mí… Y yo encantado de enseñarte…

-              Estas sonando demasiado cursi para tu edad

El mayor solo volvió a reír ligeramente mientras se dirigió a darle un beso en la sien cuando sintió que algo aun cubría la cabeza de su esposo, del cual no se había percatado antes:

-              Shinobu-chin… ¿Por qué no te has quitado el antifaz?

-              Uhm… Nunca me avistaste cuando quitármelo…

-              Pero ya no tenía sentido dejártelo cuando estamos a oscuras… ¿No crees?

-              ¿Sabes? Tienes tantas condiciones y especificaciones para mantener tu rostro oculto hasta para hacer algo tan sencillo como cenar juntos… A veces pienso que si hago algo podría dar un paso en falso y despertar la ira de toda la familia si lo llego a hacer… Entonces, apreciaría mucho que no señales tanto lo obvio cuando nos rodeamos de circunstancias que se salen de lo normal, y no precisamente por mi causa ¿No crees?

Eso ultimo lo dijo imitando un tanto el tono que había el usado y para cuando dijo eso se habían separado, arruinando el ambiente sensual que habían llevado antes, el hombre ante eso no se rio, pero si se inclino, desato el antifaz y lo retiro lentamente hacia arriba y cuando le descubrió los ojos del chico, deslizo sus labios sobre los parpados de Shinobu tomando al joven por sorpresa y mientras susurraba:

-       Tienes razón Shinobu-chin… No volveré a burlarme así

Y lo abrazo mientras dejaba leves besos en su quijada tal vez con la intención de retomar el momento. El joven se dejaba hacer, pero ya no tan receptivo como lo estuvo en ese momento, Yoh aparentemente lo noto, pero debía darse cuenta que el no debía tomarlo tan a la ligera, y que el hecho de que fuera mucho menor que él no indicaba que debía tratarlo como si fuera su hijo o como un alumno… El mayor entonces se deslizo hacia el oído del chico y empezó a susurrarle:

-              Gracias por esta hermosa velada… Cada día te siento más cerca de mi… Shinobu-chin.

El chico volvió a ruborizarse, giro su rostro hacia el del mayor y entonces volvió a sentir su boca dominada por la de Miyagi, y supo que ahora aunque opusiera resistencia, ya no tenía la voluntad para hacerlo, sus labios se rindieron, y volvió a aferrarse a su esposo, mientras este profundizaba el beso, y esa lengua recorría cada recodo de su interior, y Shinobu volvió a sentir que soltaba de nuevo otro sonido que atravesó la boca del otro, haciéndole soltar un gruñido de satisfacción al verlo de nuevo receptivo… Y fue cuando las manos del mayor que se habían quedado en el cabello del muchacho, disfrutando de las sedosas hebras, se deslizaron por el cuello y luego empezaron a vagabundear sobre ese magro pecho, transmitiendo su calor a través de la delgada camiseta hasta llegar a la piel suave que aguardaba debajo, y el jovencito sintió que esas caricias y roces empezaron a despertar algo adicional en el, un calorcito que se empezaba a instalar debajo de su cintura, y que se acrecentaba cuando las manos de su marido se centraban de una parte especifica, una especie de búsqueda que su esposo acompañaba con un tono ligero preguntando “¿Dónde están?” hasta que aparentemente dio con la zona deseada y con una exclamación divertida por parte de la voz grave del mayor diciendo “¡Los encontré!”… Unos dedos inquietos parecían tantear por encima de la tela en su pecho, y fue cuando pasó de frotar a presionar e incluso pellizcar donde aparentemente estaban sus tetillas… Cada presión sobre esos pequeños brotes despedían corrientes eléctricas que lo hacían contorsionar... Era todo tan nuevo para él, no entendía las reacciones de su cuerpo ante esas caricias, sintió como su pelvis se presionaba involuntariamente contra el colchón y ya imaginaba la sonrisa lujuriosa que el rostro imaginario de su esposo esbozaba, y luego un velo de entumecimiento cubrió la parte racional de su mente, y lo hizo soltar otro gemido, esta vez mas nítido… Yoh sabía que si quisiera avanzar más no tendría mucha resistencia.

Una mano cálida se infiltro debajo de la camiseta, deslizándose sobre la tersa piel del muchacho, y detecto el pezón erecto con facilidad, y le suministro más suaves pellizcos, haciendo retorcer mas a Shinobu, que no sabía cómo controlar las reacciones exageradas de su cuerpo, pero en serio no sabía cómo hacerlo, nadie había hecho eso con él, Miyagi parecía tan complacido con esos gestos y sonidos del chico, y soltó una suave risa para luego deslizar lentamente la camiseta enrollándola sobre el pecho, exponiendo el hecho de que estaba agitado y los pezones aun mas erguidos al sentir el cambio de temperatura.

El hombre pareció acomodarse de nuevo sobre él, pero se inclino sobre el tórax, el aliento se estrello sobre el tejido sensible de la aureola izquierda, y luego la humedad de unos labios que empezaron a succionar del pequeño capullo, haciendo que Shinobu lanzara su cabeza hacia atrás contra el colchón y su boca emitiera un quejido de mezcla de sorpresa y placer, y se repitió cada vez que había una succión fuerte, que se repetía constantemente y no solo en uno sino en ambos, una lengua delimitando los músculos del pecho, unos labios mimando dos pequeños centros sensibles y un aliento que exacerbaba la naturaleza eréctil de las pequeñas tetillas del jovencito, haciéndolo perder gradualmente el control vocal, podría decirse normal para alguien que nunca había recibido esas atenciones, o tal vez algo exageradas, pero para nada causa de burla por parte del hombre mayor, que parecía disfrutar de cada reacción inédita de su joven marido, unas reacciones tan virginales contrarios a los compuestos que mostraba Miyagi, como si supiese como actuar en casos así… Las yemas de los dedos reptaron con sensualidad por el plano abdomen de Shinobu hasta detenerse en la pretina de los jeans de él y bordearlo pícaramente como con la intención de ir mas allá, el muchacho levanto la cabeza alarmado, algo abrumado por las sensaciones que habían sobrecargado su cerebro, aun tenía su sistema de auto preservación encendida (A pesar de todo) y empezó a balbucear:

-              ¡Es-espera Yoh-san!... Ahí no-

Pero sus palabras murieron cuando fue acallado por unos fogosos labios que supieron hacerle desistir con eficacia, y por fin esa alarma de auto preservación fue apagada dejando que Miyagi desabrochara la prenda interior con mucha habilidad tanto que el joven no noto cuando de pronto sintió unos calidez trazando contornos encima de su ingle, tanteando su parte intima, luego unos labios se separaban de los de él para apoyarse en su oído y susurrar con voz ronca de lujuria:

-       Tan solo con besos… ¿Y ya estas así?

No supo bien a qué se refería hasta que sintió que efectivamente el tenia una erección, y era tanta su inexperiencia que había sido distraído por tantas nuevas sensaciones que no se percato de cómo su ropa interior y sus jeans lo tenían muy apretado, ahora se sentía en teoría mas cómodo, pero la sensación de inquietud no desapareció… No se desvanecía a pesar de que gradualmente el placer iba inundando su cerebro, a la vez que su esposo bordeaba con su lengua su oído, respirando agitado directo a su sensible interior… Esos dedos solo rozaban y frotaban despidiendo ese hormigueo que ahora se expandía con mayor rapidez, se sentía cada vez más constreñido, y su respiración salía en jadeos, como buscando atrapar bocanadas de aire que escapaban de su boca entreabierta, y después los inevitables gemidos que se filtraban cuando sintió que su pene estaba siendo masturbado, esta vez con la mano de su esposo aferrándose a la base, deslizando con delicadeza sus largos y cálidos dedos, para luego estimular la cabeza y extender la humedad del viscoso liquido pre-eyaculatorio que emanaba involuntariamente sobre el glande para luego rodar las yemas de esos mismos dedos encima del sensible frenillo y volver a acariciar la corona aumentando las sensaciones, y además de hacer incontrolables las punzadas en sus caderas que espontáneamente respondían con un vaivén a medio controlar imitando los movimientos de esa mano… Esa era una forma de atención que Shinobu no había experimentado de su marido, sentirse deseado… Parecía como su Miyagi Yoh solo buscara el placer para él, que experimentara que era recibir esas muestras de amor… ¿Amor?... Shinobu solo había intentado masturbarse una vez en su vida, debido a lo que comentaban algunos chicos de su clase de entonces, el quiso saber que era lo que causaba tanto revuelo… Pero no se sentía inspirado por ninguna chica… Por eso pensó que era totalmente asexual, sin interés ni romántico ni sexual en nadie… No había contemplado que tal vez el solo estaba enfocado en el género equivocado… Pero no, era más bien que no había encontrado a la persona correcta, y aunque no podía ver los gestos de quien suponía ya era su amante, ni esa boca hermosa entreabierta jadear a la par que él, ni ver esos ojos opacos de lujuria con las pupilas dilatadas por la excitación de verlo a su merced reaccionando a tales caricias, invadiendo su parte intima sin permiso para hacerle eso, y de paso llenarlo de sensaciones que derrumbaban sus murallas… Y el había caído rápidamente en su juego… Porque ahora no podía oponerse al inevitable final, no sabía si era porque era su primera vez sintiendo eso, ni que su cabeza en vez de fantasear con un rostro especifico solo fuera estimulado por la presencia de ese hombre del cual reconocía su voz, su olor, la humedad de su boca y su lengua, su tacto y calidez lo cual era más que suficiente para que fuera invadido rápidamente de una bruma que se expandía por su cerebro

 

Sentía como esos labios rápidamente lograban enloquecerlo mientras gemía sin contención, seguramente maravillando a su esposo y sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habían caído en la cama, lo único que sabía era que su esposo se estaba encargando de suministrarle la dosis de lujuria a esa cena inolvidable, y cuando el mayor le susurro “Hazlo” con esa voz tan varonil, apagó el sistema de resistencia, llego a ese estado que nunca había sentido, era el clímax, un orgasmo que sintió tan poderoso a la par que un gemido prolongado que lo dejó desfallecido, como si hubiese hecho una actividad física extenuante, incluso sintió su frente sudorosa como si su temperatura corporal hubiese aumentado, su respiración le costaba volver a su estado normal, y sus sentidos entumecidos, apenas y sentía un calor acariciándolo al estar rodeado por los brazos de su esposo que luego verlo venirse por primera vez, le dio unos dulce besos en su empapada sien, y al parecer sonreía orgulloso… Luego sintió la humedad que se empozaba en su ropa interior y un olor que no le resultaba muy familiar… Sabía que era semen y también que había ensuciado la mano atrevida del mayor, pero tenía el cerebro en estado de hibernación que apenas murmuro un suave “Lo siento”, pero su esposo solo se rio con suavidad y lo abrazo con más firmeza mientras le decía “Te hice sentir bien… No te preocupes”, pero Shinobu no sabía bien si su cuerpo debía sentirse así, como si le hubiesen drenado de toda energía, ni siquiera para responder con ánimo.

Entonces Yoh se levanto con cuidado, de una forma lenta para luego murmurar con un ligero tono avergonzado:

-              Perdóname, yo cause este desastre… No te preocupes yo lo arreglo… No te muevas.

Entonces lo sintió salir de la cama con paso presuroso yéndose a oscuras hacia donde intuía era el baño, el cual para acceder a él tenía que entrar por un pasillo y allí estaba la puerta, todo para evitar algún riesgo de que se filtrara alguna luz en la habitación de forma accidental o no, así que intuyo que su esposo habría ido al baño y después de cerrar la puerta habría encendido la luz o tal vez ya estaría tan acostumbrado a ir y manejarse en las tinieblas dentro de esa habitación.

Pasaron varios minutos, muchos para Shinobu, no sabía si es que Miyagi había estado haciendo tiempo tal vez porque estaba algo avergonzado con él, pues era la primera vez que hacían algo de inclinación claramente sexual, habían compartido intimidad como amantes por primera vez, antes solo se habían limitado a besarse y acariciarse, pero esto fue un paso que en su sentimiento de culpa tildo de excesivo, había sido un salto en vez de un paso, fue invadido por los regaños de su consciencia que retornaron con más fuerza después de haber sido ignorado, y ahora se sentía mal… No debió haberse dejado seducir, la idea era permanecer intacto por el tiempo de gracia… Pero ahora reconocía que le era casi imposible no dejarse besar y acariciar del mayor sino que negar que no había disfrutado de ese contacto tan intimo y sensual y haber sentido placer de haber recibido tales toques de las manos de su marido…No, no podía negarlo, su consciencia pasaba a un estado de nostalgia, donde recordaba y ansiaba volver a sentir la presencia de su esposo a su lado, ser el centro de atención de aquel hombre… Y entonces lo sintió salir del baño y retornar a la cama, pero ahora traía algo y de alguna forma lo sentía mucho más relajado:

-              Shinobu te voy a limpiar pero primero te retirare la ropa… Necesitas limpiarte un poco.

-              Entonces me voy a tomar una ducha así es más rápido ¿No?

-              No… Yo lo provoque… Yo tomare responsabilidad… Ahora levántate de la cama, ven yo te ayudo.

Entonces sintió como Yoh tomaba la mano para que el joven le levantara y entonces sintió como esas mismas manos primero tomaron el borde de la camiseta y lo halo hacia arriba haciendo que el joven subiera los brazos para facilitar la tarea, luego deslizo esas manos sin mucha ceremonia hacia las caderas del chico y bajaron rápidamente los jeans hasta los muslos, luego Shinobu lo sintió arrodillarse frente a él, o al menos inclinarse y de nuevo sintió las manos cálidas deslizar la prenda por sus muslos un tanto afanada, luego le pediría en tono tranquilo que subiera primero una pierna y luego otra, con algo de dificultad pudo retirar los pantalones y de paso se encargo de forma aun más torpe de sus calcetines, de paso provocándole algunas cosquillas en los pies del muchacho… Pero cuando las manos volvieron a las caderas, esta vez para retirar los bóxers de Shinobu el chico ya estaba algo nervioso:

-       No hace falta que haga eso Yoh-san… Yo puedo hacerlo

-       Ni hablar… Dije que tomaría la responsabilidad… Y eso hare, así que hazme caso y déjate cuidar de mi…

Y entonces lentamente Yoh deslizo la ceñida prenda interior por las caderas, pero esta vez de forma lenta sentía como los dedos se escurrían debajo del elástico para acariciar la tersa piel sobre la cual se deslizaba la tela elástica, acariciando incluso a los lados de lo que era su trasero, luego sus muslos, las rodillas y pantorrillas hasta llegar a los tobillos, donde mediante cortas ordenes le pidió al chico que levantar sus pies para retirar la prenda y dejarla en un paradero desconocido, dejando a Shinobu completamente desnudo frente a él, muerto de la vergüenza aunque estuviesen a oscuras… Pero no podía negar que Yoh tenía sus formas de hacerlo sentir nervioso, ansioso y deseoso de que sucediera algo mas y fue así hasta que sintió que el mayor se volvía a levantar.

Una toalla mojada en agua tibia de repente se deslizo por su pecho, haciéndolo dar un respingo del susto y del choque térmico sobre su piel hipersensible, pero su esposo lo tranquilizo:

-       No te preocupes, solo te estoy limpiando

-       Te dije que una ducha es más rápida y práctica… Además ¿Cómo sabes donde limpiar?

-       Yo sé lo que hago… Déjame hacerlo… Por favor

Oírlo pedirle de esa forma le hizo doblegar su instinto primario de huir de la escena para recomponerse de la vergüenza… Todo eso solo lo hacía ruborizarse más si era posible, pero verlo así tan ansioso de cuidarlo… Era imposible negarse y le permitió hacer lo que quería, y la toalla empezó a vagar por el pecho, abdomen e ingle… Pero no sintió la mano directa de su esposo tocar sus partes intimas, solo a través de la toalla que aparentemente solo buscaban limpiar cualquier rastro de su orgasmo sobre su piel, dándole especial cuidado sobre su pubis y pene, cuidando de no rozar la piel más delicada que había en esa zona, Shinobu solo sentía la intención de limpiar mas no la de intentar prolongar el acto indecente que había llevado a cabo, pero no se sentía ni llego a sentirse ni forzado ni arrepentido de lo que hizo con su esposo, pero comprendió que su esposo solo había querido hacerle sentir bien, que disfrutara algo junto a él, algo que los esposos y amantes podían disfrutar, pero no quiso ir más lejos, intuía que su esposo sabia que él no estaba listo para el otro paso, ambos sabían que habían llegado al límite esa noche… Bueno solo Shinobu había recibido placer… ¿Yoh estaría satisfecho con haber sido el proveedor pero sin recibir nada a cambio?, el joven se sintió tentado a preguntar por cómo estaba él, pero se distrajo cuando sintió las manos de Yoh acariciar sus pantorrillas y su voz suave murmurar:

-       Quiero que levantes esta pierna… Voy a vestirte

-       En serio Yoh-san… Yo puedo hacerlo… Me da algo de vergüenza que estés dispuesto incluso a vestirme como si fuera un bebe

-       No te lo volveré a repetir… Hazme case Shinobu-chin

Esto último lo dijo con una voz más tensa, el chico tratando de mantener el equilibrio le obedeció y sintió una prenda deslizarse sobre su tobillo, y luego en el otro cuando levanto la otra pierna, y entonces supo que su esposo le estaba poniendo una nueva ropa interior… luego su esposo comenzó un lento ascenso por sus piernas con la prenda en sus manos, de paso perfilando lo torneadas que las tenía su joven esposo, el chico estaba tan ruborizado al sentir la forma sensual como su esposo parecía querer ponerle unos nuevos bóxers, superando incluso el pensamiento de que esperaba que Yoh no se hubiese equivocado y no se los hubiese puesto al revés, pero cuando llegaron a los glúteos, escucho como su esposo pedía perdón, y no supo a que se refería hasta sentir como las manos de él rodearon sus nalgas para halar la prenda que se ajustaba perfectamente a la curva de su trasero y luego deslizar con mas delicadeza la parte del frente, milagrosamente sin llegar a tocar su miembro ni sus testículos… Shinobu debía reconocer que de no ser que el podía corroborar que las luces estaban apagadas, Yoh era increíblemente habilidoso en las tinieblas, como si tuviera los ojos de un gato, el joven solo podía admirar eso de su esposo, y a la vez frustrarse de que el no diera ningún chance para que pudiese ver su rostro.

Al finalizar Yoh se incorporo, para luego decirle que estaba listo para dormir, pero el menor no parecía muy conforme:

-       Uhm… Yoh-san… Yo duermo con pijama puesta

-       Esta noche lo harás así… No pasara nada, no sentirás frio porque solo sentirás mi piel contra la tuya

-       ¿Perdón?

-              Esta noche quiero dormir en ropa interior… En verano duermo así y algunas noches duermo desnudo… Así que ya estas advertido.

El chico no podía creerlo, no sabía cómo enfrentar el hecho de que su esposo estaba insinuando de forma casi directa que habría intimidad de ahora en adelante, y que ya que había permitido ese contacto intimo, ya no podría negarse a dar los pasos restantes para ser amantes a plenitud, y tener una vida sexual activa como conyugues, el jovencito no quiso negarse, se sentía fatigado, cansado de todo lo que había sucedido, no tuvo energías para ir al vestidor para ir a ponerse el pijama y volver a la cama, así que suspirando se acostó en su lado bajo las sabanas… Y luego dar otro respingo al sentir a su esposo deslizarse a su lado y rodearlo con sus brazos para dormir “acurrucados”, y el joven se sintió algo consciente de esa cercanía, y la verdad es que no le molestaba, al contrario, lo hacía sentirse menos solo… Entonces la duda que le había asaltado antes invadió su mente y la curiosidad subsecuente le hizo preguntarle con algo de vergüenza:

-              Yoh-san… ¿No te sientes insatisfecho?... Solo fui yo quien… Tu sabes

-              No te preocupes, ya me encargue de eso también

-              ¿En serio?... ¿Cómo?

-              En el baño… Si no lo hacía… Habríamos alargado el momento intimo que tuvimos, y creo que aun tú no te sientes listo para ese paso… Sentí que fue tu primera vez haciendo estas cosas… ¿Me equivoco?

-              … No… En realidad nunca me había gustado hacer eso… Es decir siempre pensé que no necesitaba vivir esas experiencias

-              Es decir… También he sido el primero en oírte en esta situación… Espero no te ofendas pero a pesar de esta energía virginal que emanas… Tienes una voz tan sensual cuando te excitas que me pones de una forma…

-              ¡YOH-SAN NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS!

Solo hizo que su esposo se riera de nuevo de sus reacciones, pero el que el dijera tan libremente cosas tan vergonzosas le ponían muy nervioso, pero se calmo cuando sintió a su esposo apretar el abrazo desde atrás y darle un beso en la mejilla:

-              Está bien ya no te avergonzare… Pero lo que te dije es verdad… Solo que no habías encontrado a la persona que valoraría cada aspecto de ti.

-      ¿Cómo podrías valorarlo si ni yo mismo había estado en situaciones como estas?

-              Es que tu mente, tu corazón y tu cuerpo es tan transparente que puedo intuir tus reacciones a las situaciones, bueno la mayoría de ellas… Pero debo decir que lo que percibí de ti esta noche ha superado mis expectativas… Y el hecho que haya sido el primero y único que las ha disfrutado me entusiasma aun mas… Shinobu-chin, no quiero que le enseñes esta faceta tuya a nadie más.

Esto ultimo lo había dicho con seriedad, Shinobu sintió que era como una advertencia de que no le dejaría el camino al divorcio fácil, y el joven ya no se sentía tan seguro de llevar a cabo ese plan, ahora se sentía mas confundido, aunque no tan decidido a llevarle la contraria después de cómo el mayor lo había mimado esa noche, así que no quiso provocar una discusión a esas horas:

-              No es necesario que digas esas cosas… No estoy interesado en mostrarme así ante alguien mas

-              Yo se que no… Porque pronto estarás tan enamorado de mi que no concebirás tu vida lejos de mi

-              ¡No te creas el centro del universo Miyagi!

-              No del universo… Pero si de tu universo

-              Ya deja de decir tonterías y durmamos… Estoy cansado.

-              Muy bien… Pero… Shinobu-chin… ¿Sabes? Te he sentido muy solo últimamente, solo dedicado a tus estudios… Hace un tiempo quería preguntarte si quisieras salir de viaje a algún lugar, puedes ir a donde quisieras.

El chico lo pensó un poco, su esposo en verdad parecía muy intranquilo con el, preocupado de verlo tan solo… Parecía como si su bienestar le importara mucho… Y entonces quiso pedirle algo que había estado rondando en su cabeza hacia unos días:

-              Yoh-san… No quiero viajar a ningún lado pero… Si quisiera pedirte algo muy especial para mí… Pensaba decírtelo en estos días pero bueno… No se si estarás de acuerdo

-              Solo dímelo Shinobu-chin… Verte feliz me hace feliz a mí.

-              Bien… Quisiera que mi madre viniera a visitarme a mi nuevo hogar… ¿Puedo invitarla?

Y eso absorbió cualquier sonido que había en la habitación, y Shinobu sintió que su esposo se puso tenso, y procedió a aligerar el tema:

-              Sabes que me he acercado más a ella, mi madre me ha llamado a diario para saber cómo estoy, y pues… Pensé que sería un bonito detalle invitarla a que venga conocer mi hogar, y que vea que soy feliz aquí ¿No crees?

El silencio de su esposo le decía que no coincida mucho con esa petición, y Shinobu supo que aun Miyagi no terminaba de aceptar a su familia, y se disponía a soltarse del abrazo que su esposo había aflojado, no había querido iniciar una discusión antes pero ahora se sentía molesto, sin embargo cuando estaba separándose de él, el mayor se aferro al joven que le susurro:

-              Tengo un mal presentimiento de que traigas a tu madre… ¿Por qué no la visitas tu?

-              No quiero encontrarme con mi padre ni con Risako que seguro no se le separa de su lado…

-              ¿Entonces porque no la invitas a tomar un café o almorzar en un restaurante?

-              Es que… Quiero algo especial para ella, quiero ser anfitrión en mi casa, planear que se va a preparar, decorar la sala… Preparar algo especial pues es mi madre… ¿No puedo hacerlo?

-              Es que seguramente traerá a más personas a su lado, y sabes que me refiero a tu hermana… Y no quiero que ella venga a mi casa, no después del problema que causo con mi familia.

-              ¡Solo invitare a mi mama!... Yo tampoco quiero que Risako venga, nunca me he sentido a gusto a su lado así que no tengo porque invitarla, pero a mi mama si quiero verla… Por favor Yoh-san…

El mayor después de un silencio, lanzo un profundo suspiro y luego le dio un beso en la corona de su cabeza aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos:

-              Shinobu-chin… está bien… Pero… Ten cuidado, aun la política de privacidad es muy importante, así que tienes que tener mucho cuidado con la información que des… No puedo negarme a tu petición, y confiare en ti, pero… Solo ten cuidado.

-              Yoh-san… No se trata de una chismosa, y ya lo habíamos hablado antes… Quiero que le des la oportunidad para mostrar que es una persona de confianza… Ha cometido errores pero es mi mamá y se ha portado muy bien conmigo…

-              Está bien… No quiero discutir contigo… Puedes invitarla… Pero… Siempre me deberás informar antes si la vas a invitar… Para poder venir con tranquilidad cuando ella se haya ido… Además no debes mencionarle los detalles de nuestra intimidad… Y sabes a lo que me refiero ¿Está bien?

-              No tienes que darme todas esas indicaciones, solo hablaremos de nosotros pero no hablaremos de ti ni de la familia Miyagi… Sé que eso está estipulado y causaría problemas en la familia… Prometo no causar ninguno.

-              Bien pequeño… Confiare en ti

Y entonces Shinobu se volteo para abrazarlo y susurrarle un “Gracias” para darle un suave beso en los labios después de tantear en donde darlo, para luego acurrucarse en su pecho para empezar a dormir con tranquilidad… Aunque en alguna parte de su mente algo le decía que su esposo no estaba 100% de acuerdo con esa petición… Pero había cedido… ¿Podría eso significar algo?... Pues debería ser así, porque eso le decía que Yoh estaría pendiente de lo resultante de la visita, confiaba en que eso no implicara un monitoreo furtivo, pero desecho ese pensamiento para solo murmurar un “Buenas noches” y acurrucarse en el ancho pecho desnudo de ese hombre, confortándose con esa inédita sensación de sentir una piel desnuda contra la suya, un calor ajeno abrigándolo o la sensación de un largo brazo cruzando protectoramente su espalda, y eso iba relajándolo aun si fuera la primera vez que dormía con alguien de esa forma, a la vez que era mecido por el vaivén de la respiración de su esposo y pronto su mente se desvanecía en ese mundo pacifico que es el umbral del país de los sueños, y cuando estaba seguro de que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, un susurro resonó en su inconsciente… “Buenas noches Shinobu-chin”… Y el más ligerísimo trazo de una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si ya se… Fue lemon incompleto… Hay que darle tiempo, el pobrecillo es la primera vez que lo asaltan de esa forma…No sabe que sentir o que hacer, es todo virginal… Pero… Yoh en mi opinión se paso, no debió haber hecho todo eso porque Shinobu aun no estaba listo… Puede que pudo mas las ganas de estar con el que otra cosa, por eso para no asustar aun mas a Shinobu tuvo que hacer el resto por su cuenta… Advierto que las cosas se pondrán mas intimas con estos dos ahora que el joven ha tenido su probadita de lujuria… Y no parece asustadp en lo mas minimo… Tocara ver que sucede con la decisión de Shinobu de acercar a su madre.


	11. Undécima parte: Acercamiento filial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!!! Vuelvo como siempre a traer un nuevo capitulo… La verdad fue un capitulo algo complicado para mi, y es un capitulo donde establecemos el inicio de un arco de conflictos que sucederán en la historia, aunque increiblemente solo nos enfocamos en una situación y es en la visita de la madre de Shinobu. Hay muchas mas cosas que indican que algo pasa subyacentemente, es decir no todo lo que se muestra es todo lo que sucede, todo se hace desde la perspectiva de Shinobu asi que el desconoce de muchas cosas que suceden sin que el lo sepa. Podemos ver algo mas de esa mujer que hasta ahora es la única familia de Shinobu-chin que esta pendiente de el.

**Undécima parte: Acercamiento filial**

 

 

La mañana llego como de costumbre, y Shinobu se despertó sin sentir a su esposo al lado abrazándolo, y lo extraño… Después del momento intimo que habían compartido sentía más su ausencia, sonrió al ver que ya no dormían como solo dos hombres en la misma cama sino más parecidos a una pareja de esposos… Eventualmente dormirían desnudos juntos y tan solo la noción de eso hizo avergonzar al jovencito que se hundió aun mas en la cómoda colcha que lo abrigaba. Se sentó en la cama para ver una nota en su mesa de noche y que abrió con mucho entusiasmo, para encontrarse con un poema:

_Cerramos la puerta corredera_

_De seda, bajamos las cortinas de_

_La cama y susurramos las_

_Palabras que no debe oír nadie_

_Más. La luz de la luna fluye_

_Como agua. El mundo entero está en_

_Calma. Mi joven amante sabe_

_Leer mis pensamientos._

Esos versos dejaron sonrojado al muchacho, el cual apenas si recordaba lo acontecido la noche anterior lo ponía nervioso, leer lo que indirectamente su esposo le decía lo dejaba abrumado, notando la clara inclinación erótica del fragmento del poema. Sonrió levemente, se sentía en las nubes, se sentía deseado, las palabras y la respiración agitada de su esposo contra su oído, la calidez de esos dedos cubriendo su miembro húmedo, sus labios acariciando los suyos pero luego esa lengua invadiendo su boca… Lanzo un suspiro sintiendo casi como si lo que había sucedido anoche hubiese sido un placentero sueño húmedo, pero entonces vio la evidencia de la cena frente a su cama y verse con tan solo la ropa interior, indicaba que había sido real, se levanto y se acerco a la mesa improvisada y vio los restos de la cena, sin mencionar el desastre de comida regada de los bordes del plato de lo que el intuía era su lugar, porque el otro lado estaba impecable, obviamente el lado de alguien que estaba acostumbrado a comer a ciegas, se avergonzó pues parecía como si hubiese sido un niño aprendiendo a comer, pero suponía que Miyagi no tuvo ningún problema con eso, pues sabia perfectamente que Shinobu nunca había hecho eso… El joven volvió a sonreír, si su esposo otra vez le llegara a pedir que cenaran juntos, el gustoso aceptaría, porque no podía negar que había sido una increíble experiencia con resultados inesperados y muy gratificantes.

Se dirigió al baño donde se alisto para ese día, luego bajo a desayunar; como había empezado a hacer casi desde el momento en que llego a esa casa, desayunaba en la cocina en compañía de las empleadas que se encargaban de hacerle compañía al muchacho, contándole anécdotas e historias de la familia Miyagi que sonaban bastante inocuas, incluso algunas referencias a Yoh, y como habían sido entrenados para servirle eficazmente con el problema de nunca ver a su amo, lo que Shinobu comprendió. Finalmente subió a su recamara y antes de alistarse para irse a la universidad, tomo su teléfono y marco a la casa de su madre, sabiendo que probablemente su padre no estaba en casa, y que su hermana a esas horas o estaba con sus amigas o estaba en el gimnasio. Su madre le atendió cariñosamente como había sido en las últimas veces que había hablado con él, y después de hablar de muchas cosas Shinobu abordo el tema de la invitación:

-              Madre… Quisiera que vinieras a visitarme

-              … ¿En serio Shinobu?... ¿No habrá inconveniente en que te visite?

-              No… Ya lo hable con mi esposo y me encantaría que vinieses a mi casa.

La mujer parecía contenta porque se le aligero el tono de voz, y al chico eso le alegro a su vez, pero entonces procedió con cautela a aclarar que la invitación solo iba dirigida a ella:

-       Madre, me encantaría tenerte aquí y que veas donde vivo.

-       Por supuesto hijo… Me encantaría ver que tan bien estás viviendo con tu esposo…

-       Si mama… Pero… Vendrías tu… ¿Cierto?

-       Pues si iría ¿No?... Es decir ¿Te refieres a mí?

-       Sí, me refiero a solo a ti.

La pausa se escucho al otro lado y por un momento Shinobu imagino que su madre diría que si no podía ir Risako entonces ella no asistiría… Sería muy consecuente con como su madre seguiría manteniendo el vinculo con su hija mayor como la había hecho desde que el tenia memoria… Después de todo ella era la hija favorita, no solo de su padre sino también de su madre, y se preparo para la negativa de ella:

-              Hijo… Intuyo que el que hayas logrado que tu esposo acepte que me invites a tu casa fuera una especie de hazaña porque comprendo que nuestra familia no es precisamente querida por la familia de tu esposo… De hecho aun me pregunto qué fue lo que tu atrajiste en ese Miyagi… Solo quisiera que esto pudiese tener ninguna consecuencia para ti… Ellos son tan estrictos con sus protocolos que tal vez esta invitación pudiese dar a malos entendidos… Por lo que me contaste, hay miembros que aun no te aceptan del todo.

-              Si madre… Pero si debo ser más especifico… Mi esposo me ha indicado que no puedo invitar a mi hermana porque ella fue la fuente de indiscreción que hizo que la noticia de mi boda se filtrara a las revistas de chismes… ya que ella lo menciono a una de sus amigas… Por eso no le tienen mucha confianza… Pero abogue por ti y mi esposo acepto… Así que compréndeme si no extiendo la invitación a Risako…

La mujer hizo otra pausa, como si lo estuviera meditando, y Shinobu sentía que si su madre se rehusaba, entonces anularía el progreso que habían tenido desde su boda y que para ella era más importante su hija que él, tal como siempre había sido; siempre quiso acercarse a su madre y se había sentido tan feliz de ver el progresivo acercamiento que estaba teniendo con su progenitora, para además llenar ese vacío emocional que tenía desde siempre, sentía que si su madre se acercaba a él y lo aceptaba, entonces ese vacío desaparecería. Y de repente escucho a su madre:

-              Si no te representa ningún problema con tu familia política, entonces con gusto iré a visitarte.

Shinobu solo pudo sentirse más dichoso, porque le ilusionaba hacer ese vinculo más estrecho, así que le pregunto para cuando ella podía estar disponible, ella indico que podría en 3 días, a lo cual Shinobu acepto y hablaron de mas detalles para dicha reunión. Esa tarde Shinobu se sentía renovado porque su vida iba tomando un rumbo jamás pensado por él, enamorándose que quien él creía iba a ser su verdugo, y establecer un vinculo más cercano con quien creía inalcanzable, creyó que ese era su mejor momento y que nunca se había encaminado tan bien en su vida, y así se lo hizo saber a su esposo esa noche con la ya establecida conversación en la cama, con la diferencia de que su esposo ahora acompañaba con caricias a su joven esposo, aunque esa noche no respondía vocalmente a lo que Shinobu tan emocionado contaba, sobre cómo fue la conversación, de cómo su madre fue tan comprensiva y entender que solo iría ella, de los planes que tenia para ese día como que iba a servirle, como arreglaría la salita que estaba al lado de unas puertas corredizas que tenían una preciosa iluminación natural debido a los ventanales y con una agradable vista al jardín, Shinobu simplemente alucinaba sin percatarse que su esposo solo se la pasaba besando su cuello, como evitando así intervenir en el emocionado monologo del chico, mantenía ocupado sus labios y lengua, deslizándola por la suave piel del cuello y mejillas de su esposo, de pronto buscando distraer a su joven esposo para que le hiciera caso a el, pero su esposo no estaba tan receptivo aunque de vez en cuando soltaba uno que otro suspiro producto de la estimulación que recibía de Yoh, pero persistía en los detalles de aquella invitación, hasta que finalmente cuando le puso atención a su esposo, lo encontró dormitando en su pecho abrazándolo posesivamente, y entonces Shinobu cayó en cuenta que no había cruzado muchas palabras con su marido, decidió compensarle por haber sido tan monotemático, y luego procedió a dormirse abrazando a su esposo.

 

*********

 

Los tres días pasaron con velocidad, Shinobu había decidido usar la vajilla decorada y que había comprado especialmente para esa reunión, también había pedido que prepararan unos mini-sándwiches de pollo ahumado y lechuga, flan de camarón y almejas en pequeños recipientes de cerámica y tortitas de vainilla con miel en porciones bocado y tempuras de camarones envueltos en hojas de cerezo acompañados de finos tés verdes y negros; Shinobu se sentía orgulloso, de cómo logro organizar esa reunión, pero a la vez sintió que todo lo que había progresado en acercarse a su esposo se había estancado sino es que habían retrocedido, porque su esposo no le dejó ninguna nota cuando el despertaba ni le había llamado, y cuando él llamaba cortaba rápido porque tenía alguna reunión que atender, y el joven sentía que su esposo estaba algo distanciado, así que se prometió que terminaba la reunión con su madre el buscaría el acercamiento con su esposo, incluso si el tuviese que ser “cariñoso”, porque sabía que había estado tan enfrascado en la reunión que no le puso la debida atención a su esposo, y ahora recordaba que no podía distraerse tanto de sus labores conyugales, porque eso podía implicar una falta al contrato pre-nupcial, y entonces comprendió que no podía desenfocarse, primero era el llegar al final del tiempo de gracia sin ningún conflicto, y lo lograría manteniendo las condiciones del contrato, lo que incluía sus deberes conyugales, la otra era no enfadar a la familia Miyagi como lo que casi paso con el incidente con el hermano de su esposo.

 

Tenía que manejar todas las situaciones que estaba viviendo en esos momentos: Tener un esposo con un grave problema de adaptación social, estaba sujeto a un contrato que si no lo cumplía bien traería desgracia a su familia, tenía que andarse con cuidado con su cuñado y un paso en falso sería un grave problema de dimensiones catastróficas para él y la familia Takatsuki; así que se instruyo a si mismo que ahora que hacia el acercamiento con su madre, era algo a lo que tendría que añadir a todo lo que él debía saber manejar en su vida, porque afortunadamente podía separar el trato con su madre y el que tiene con su esposo podía, por así decirlo, cambiar el chip y desenfundarse de su faceta de hijo al de esposo en proceso de descubrimiento sexual lo cual era difícil de consultar con su madre quien le había casi suplicado que no se “volviera gay” aunque ella participo de la decisión de aceptar el compromiso forzado de su hijo con un hombre.

Pero no hacía nada bien reprocharle mentalmente a su madre cuando estaba buscando establecer el vinculo filial que le falto en su vida, y esa era una buena oportunidad, encontrar en su madre la presencia maternal que le guiaría cuando él se sintiera perdido o incluso al que pudiera recurrir para hacerse a algún consejo producto de la experiencia de alguien mayor y desinteresado. Solo por ese pensamiento se auto motivó a terminar los preparativos y dedicarse a estar con su madre.

Y no paso mucho tiempo para recibirla sonriente en las puertas de su mansión mientras que ella no disimulo su gesto maravillado de ver las dimensiones de ese lugar, y se percato posteriormente de cómo ella no perdía detalle en cada rincón de los salones y la decoración de la casa, notando un trazo de envidia por ver la exquisitez de cómo estaba decorada, y Shinobu sabía que podría muy bien canalizar esa información en una redecoración de su propia casa. Luego la llevo al salón donde la mujer quedo absorta al ver como su hijo se había esmerado en agasajarla, por lo que con un gesto cariñoso le acaricio su cabeza, un gesto que ahora rebozaba de maternidad.

Luego de las preguntas iniciales de cómo estaba la familia Takatsuki, de cómo su madre se refería a la preparación que llevaba a cabo Risako con su próxima futura boda la cual estaba tan empecinada en hacerlo de tal forma que caía en la obviedad de que quería competir (Y de paso superar) a la boda de su hermano, de cómo su padre estaba empezando a hacer tratos con la familia de su futuro yerno y que estaba redirecccionando su trabajo y que ella empezaba a dedicarse a labores altruistas al ser voluntaria en una fundación a favor de los niños de escasos recursos de la región, y que eso le estaba dando una nueva perspectiva de vida. Shinobu solo podía sentirse orgulloso de ella.

La conversación empezó a dar un giro incomodo cuando la señora Takatsuki empezó a preguntar por su yerno, es decir el esposo del muchacho, el cual el sabiendo la posibilidad de que le hicieran esas preguntas ya se había entrenado para responder escuetamente con referencias vagas sobre lo dedicado que era él para con su familia, lo hábil que era para los negocios, de cómo el había hecho que su familia política lo aceptara con mas aceptabilidad a pesar de que ambas familias no habían tenido la mejor de las relaciones, y que hasta ahora no había trazos de ninguna venganza en contra de ellos, lo cual alivio a su madre… Pero… Ella empezó a insistir en aspectos físicos del esposo de su hijo:

-              ¿Qué es lo que más destacas de tu esposo?

-              ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A como es tan consumado con sus metas?

-              No, eso ya lo sabemos, por algo es la cabeza de la familia Miyagi… Quiero decir… ¿Te atrae físicamente?

-              ¿Por qué me preguntas cosas como esas?

-              Solo digo… Te casaste con alguien a quien nadie de nosotros había visto antes, de hecho no hay registros fotográficos de el con anterioridad, y hasta ahora no hemos podido comprender el porqué de ese hermetismo con respecto a él… Supongo que por ordenes de los Miyagi no puedes posar en público con el y eso… Pero si puedes contarme como es el ¿No?...

-              ¿Por qué tan interesada en saber cómo es el, madre?

-              Es que… Tenía la esperanza de que pudiera verlo y si se pudiera presentarnos ante el… Pero veo que incluso no hay fotos de él en su propia casa, ni u retrato como los que tiene el patriarca Miyagi en su oficina… Es tan curioso, entonces simplemente por curiosidad es que te pregunto… ¿A quién se parece? ¿Podrías compararlo con alguien famoso?

El chico no se había esperado esas preguntas de su madre, de haberlo intuido habría diseñado un prospecto realista de su esposo en su aspecto físico, solo había podido reseñar de aquel hombre ciertas características que logró descubrir en sus noches juntos a oscuras, e incluso podría intuir algunos rasgos que podría haber heredado de sus progenitores, pero no tenía el cuadro completo, y a él se le daba poco inventar de la nada a un personaje el cual hacer pasar como su esposo, así que recurrió a un aspecto vago que podría encajar con la fisionomía que compartían los hombres de la familia Miyagi:

-              El es… De aspecto varonil, tiene el cabello y los ojos oscuros como los Miyagi… Es alto y fornido, lo que supongo indica que es fuerte… Tiene una voz profunda y aunque podrías pensar que es muy frio, en realidad es cálido cuando él te tiene mucha confianza… Ha sido muy bueno conmigo, es considerado pero también es estricto con las cosas que no le gustan… Tiene una fibra sensible que no se podría ver a primera vista en un hombre de negocios como el... Si, el me ha cuidado bien.

Su madre se quedo mirándolo, porque para alguien que ha convivido por ya semanas con su esposo, esa era con certeza una descripción muy escueta, y Shinobu se regaño mentalmente porque no había sido mas descriptivo además aparentemente no logro convencer a su madre de que lo conocía físicamente, porque ella frunció el ceño involuntariamente y el sabia que se debía a que estaba confundida:

-              Y… ¿Tienes alguna foto de él? ¿Se han tomado fotos juntos?

-              Uhm… A él no le gusta tomarse fotos… Y además… Las políticas expuestas en el pre-acuerdo matrimonial me impiden exponer imágenes de él… Lo siento mama… Pero te juro que se ha portado muy bien conmigo

La mujer suspiro quedamente, notando seguramente como su hijo Shinobu daba trazos de ansiedad con respecto a su esposo, y el chico sabía que su madre en su recientemente creada preocupación maternal ahora estaba tratando de involucrarse en su vida, ahora cuando hubiese sido mucho más fácil permanecer marginado de la atención de sus progenitores… Pero… De todas formas ahora su protección le correspondía a su esposo y no a sus padres, y pues después cayó en cuenta que su madre no podría cuestionarle de todas formas porque ahora el estaba casado, y rogaba porque ella se acordara de los detalles de cómo el termino vinculado a la familia Miyagi sin su consentimiento, porque no quería acabar recriminándoselo a su madre de todas formas, y la mujer al parecer intuía que no podía forzar a su hijo a ser mas explicito sobre su misterioso yerno… Aunque eso no evito que saliera a la luz otra preocupación subyacente en ella:

-       Me alegra saber que estas bien con tu esposo… Pero… Solo pregunto para saber… No lo tomes a mal

-       ¿A… que te refieres?

-       Pues… ¿Han consumado el matrimonio?

Shinobu casi deja caer la taza de té que tenía en sus manos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse enormemente, todo ante la mirada de su madre que dedujo que su peor temor se había cumplido: “Su hijo perdido su virginidad… Con un hombre”, y su tez palideció notablemente mientras aparentemente trataba de censurar algún concepto abstracto que estaba empezando a tomar forma en su imaginación embargada de sentimientos maternales y temor a lo desconocido… Shinobu tuvo que intervenir en ese instante aunque con discreción porque sabía que aunque su esposo no estaba espiándolos, habían más oídos en esa casa:

-              Mama… El matrimonio aun no ha pasado a la fase que imaginas… Pero como entenderás no puedo dar detalles de eso… No tanto por el pre-acuerdo matrimonial sino porque, pues… Es reserva del sumario nupcial y tu estando casada lo entiendes perfectamente ¿Cierto madre?

La mujer demostró un breve gesto de alivio al escuchar de su hijo que aún conservaba su virtud, pero luego comprendió que años de distancia de su hijo no podían desaparecer de un día para otro, si hubiese sido su hija está ya hubiese dado muchos detalles de su vida conyugal, pero se trataba de su hijo, a quien no le puso el mismo cuidado ni atención que a su hija, y a parte el joven es por naturaleza más reservado por tanto no podría esperar una apertura de esos detalles íntimos tan voluntariamente… Por ende no le quedaba bien siquiera pensar presionarlo por detalles, así que solo asintió y sonrió:

-              Yo solo aspiro a que tu matrimonio pase sin problemas… Y que en un futuro cuando puedas quedar libre… Puedas hacer tu vida como quieres… Y mi mayor alegría será cuando me anuncies que te casaras por amor… Y bueno si me llegas a dar nietos estaré dichosa.

Shinobu le sonrió con dulzura, era el sueño de toda madre para con sus hijos, incluso si no participo activamente en evitar esa situación, sabía que ella no mentía con lo que dijo, después de todo ¿Que mama no quiere que sus hijos le den nietos?, pero el muchacho no creyó conveniente hablar a su madre sobre una situación de la que ahora ya no estaba tan seguro se iría dar en un futuro, sabía que su mama se aferraba a la idea de que apenas terminara el tiempo de gracia se divorciaría y seria libre de hacer su vida sin ninguna consecuencia, pero ahora con lo que había sucedido las últimas noches sabía que era muy probable que la línea de sucesos con su esposo evolucionaria, para probable infortunio de su madre si llegara a saber que su hijo no estaba tan en contra de cómo las cosas estaban despegando con su marido.

Entonces una mano se había estirado para tomar la de él en un gesto lleno de ternura, su madre entonces con voz suave dijo:

-              Shinobu, te dije que te apoyaría de ahora en adelante… Si buscas tu felicidad yo te brindare mi respaldo, sin importar si de pronto termine siendo algo fuera de lo ortodoxo, así que solo dedícate a ser feliz… Y yo estaré contenta si no olvidas a tu familia.

Shinobu solo la abrazo agradeciéndole silenciosamente por esas palabras, su corazón latía de dicha al sentirse afortunado de que las cosas estaban yendo por un camino tranquilo, y la tarde transcurrió en paz mientras madre e hijo compartían tiempo, incluso ignoraron el momento tenso cuando la señora Takatsuki recibió la llamada de su hija y que ella decidió mandar al buzón de voz, diciéndole con ese gesto que se encargaría de Risako mas tarde, y Shinobu por primera vez se sintió importante para su madre, lo que amenizo el encuentro. Al final después de una sentida despedida, el joven le aseguro a la mujer que no sería la última vez que la invitaba sino que pensaba disfrutar de mas tardes así con ella, a lo cual ella acepto con gusto, y luego se fue en el taxi que Shinobu había pedido, mas porque no quería poner en evidencia a su madre de que había ido a su casa sin haberles dado los detalles.

Pero un comentario suelto por parte de ella permaneció en la mente del chico, donde ella insinuó que un acercamiento completo incluiría una invitación extendida a su padre y hermana, que a pesar de todo, eran su familia… Shinobu asintió pero no dijo nada, porque ¿Cómo podría decirle a ella que su esposo estaba reacio a tener que verlos en su casa? No podía exigirle a su esposo, pero si veía que las reuniones con su madre seguían siendo exitosas, entonces podría convencer eventualmente a su esposo de incluir a su hermana en un futuro, y esa idea permaneció en el hasta que espero a su esposo esa noche muy alegre y con el corazón contento.

Esa noche Miyagi Yoh recibía a un muy cariñoso Shinobu que no paraba de darle besos y estaba muy complaciente, deduciendo que tenía que ver la visita de su madre:

-              ¿Shinobu-chin, cómo te fue con tu madre?

-              Salió todo muy bien… ¿Sabes? Nunca habia sentido que es compartir tiempo son tu madre… Te agradezco mucho el que me dejaras invitarla.

-              Bien… Si te hace feliz… Pero… ¿Estas cariñoso por haberla visto o por algo más?

-              ¿Qué mas habría pasado para estar así contigo?... Pero sabes estoy tan feliz que no me enojare esta noche contigo…

-              Bien Shinobu… Supongo que esta felicidad indica que establecer ese vinculo filial te equilibra emocionalmente… pero insistiré querido Shinobu-chin… Trátala pero con cuidado… No expongas información que pueda ser usado contra ti… Y sobre todo cuidado con el cambio de percepción que podría tener al ver a tu familia con una actitud diferente.

-              No soy tan ingenuo como crees Yoh-san, yo sé bien que por ahora solo quiero a mi madre cerca

-              Eso lo sé… Pero ella también querrá unificar a su familia y querrá que te acerques a su otra hija… Si llega a decir algo, mantente firme en lo que buscas al establecer un vinculo de nuevo con tu antigua familia, recuerda que ellos no buscan algo porque si, siempre tendrán algo en lo que están interesados, y no digo que sean interesados, pero… Tú los conoces, por más que me pelees sabes que no digo algo que no es cierto… Si aparece Risako en su conversación, ten cuidado tu madre pretenderá que la invites y aspiro a que te cuidaras y no te dejes seducir por una actitud más dócil.

El chico frunció el ceño levemente, pero atribuyo esas palabras a que Miyagi aun no aguantaba a su hermana, y sabiendo que era probable que no vería a su hermana en su hogar por ahora, se calmo para contestar a su esposo:

-              Como dije, no voy a pelear contigo… Hoy estoy feliz, así que… Espero que compartamos mi ánimo alegre… ¿No te parece?

Yoh no contesto de inmediato, y Shinobu luego se dio cuenta de que se había insinuado a su esposo casi sin pensarlo, su silencio evidencio lo turbado que quedo después de meditar en las palabras que había dicho sin filtro alguno, pero luego un par de labio dejaron una tibia huella en su frente y una mano calido retozo en la corona de su cabeza, sacudiendo cariñosamente su cabello para luego decir:

-              Shinobu-chin… Eres un chico radiante… Pero creo que ya fueron suficientes emociones por hoy ¿No crees?

Shinobu involuntariamente había hecho un puchero de decepción al notar a su esposo no tan llevado por su imprudente insinuación, y respondió con desilusión presente en su voz:

-              Cualquiera diría que no estás muy interesado en compartir mi entusiasmo incluso si no es que sea algo que planee con cuidado y surgió de la nada… ¿No estás rechazando mi intento por acercarme a ti?

-              No te estoy rechazando… Pero… Creo que tu estas canalizando tu entusiasmo hacia algo que si llegáramos a iniciar, terminaras dormido al poco tiempo de empezar… Solo te estoy ahorrando la frustración con la que te levantaras mañana.

Shinobu frunció aun más su ceño, sacudió su cabeza y volteándose para darle la espalda dijo con voz notablemente mas fría:

-              Pues bueno… Entonces durmámonos, seguro llegaste muy cansado y ahora no resistirías ningún tipo de actividad extra… Te entiendo, a tu edad tienes muchas responsabilidades y pues por ahora no tienes cabeza sino para recargar baterías para mañana… Así que descansa y mañana nos hablamos… Buenas noches.

El hombre quedo en silencio y el chico cerro los ojos disponiéndose a comenzar a dormitarse, pero… Unos brazos rodearon su cintura y sintió de nuevo el pecho de su esposo presionarse contra su espalda y un aliento estrellarse contra oído:

-              Shinobu-chin… Créeme que mi edad no limita mi disposición para entender tu deseo de compartir tu cariño esta noche… Lo digo porque efectivamente has estado acumulando tantas expectativas con respecto a esta reunión que ahora que liberaste la energía acumulada, y aunque no te des cuenta, cualquier estimulo hará que caigas fundido cuando este por empezar con lo interesante… También me estoy ahorrando una frustración probable… Esposo mío… Prefiero que descanses esta noche, que te mantengas pacifico… Mañana te compenso ¿Qué dices?

-       Es que… La idea era… compensarte a ti

-       ¿Compensarme a mí? ¿Por qué?

-              Porque… te he dejado algo abandonado mientras me dedicaba a planear esta reunión… Por eso quería iniciar algo para que vieras que te tengo presente, como esposo que soy de ti…

-              Ahh… Entonces Shinobu-chin… ¿Por qué no congelas esa idea para mañana en la noche y proseguimos con mucho interés lo que querías iniciar hoy?

-              ¿Sabes?... Creo que me dio sueño, y pues… No prometo nada… Así que tendrás que atenerte al humor que tenga mañana ¿Entiendes?

El abrazo de Miyagi se estrecho después de oír eso y con susurros contesto:

-              Me arriesgo… Estoy seguro que mañana te convenzo de que puedo lograr hacerte pensar en retomar el entusiasmo que quisiste usar esta noche

-       Pues entonces… Buena suerte… Hablamos mañana

-              ¡¡Oi!!.. ¡Shinobu… Entiende esto! – Y tomando el rostro de su joven esposo y haciéndole voltear el rostro hacia atrás de forma firme y sorpresiva hizo que el chico no reaccionara inmediatamente – Mañana continuaremos… Eso tenlo por seguro… Buenas noches. – Y entonces unos labios se posesionaron de los del más joven de forma hambrienta y profunda, entumeciendo de nuevo el cuerpo del chico hasta dejarlo con ganas de mas al ser liberado.

Yoh volvió a abrazar al chico y se dormito en cuestión de segundo… Pero Shinobu quedo petrificado por unos momentos más hasta sentir que sus parpados se cerraban hasta permanecer sellados hasta la mañana siguiente.

 

Las invitaciones a la señora Takatsuki se extenderían a mas días, y Shinobu sabía en teoría que era lo que se vendría a venir, y que Yoh tomaría una actitud distante en esos días, sabía que su tarea seria mantenerlo contento y no descuidar sus labores conyugales, sabía que sería algo complicado de manejar pero estaba confiado en que lo resolvería, su pensamiento se tornaba positivo en cuanto a manejar la situación con su esposo a quien aun considera flexible con él.

Lo que no sabía es que Miyagi tendía a hacer pronósticos de riesgos probables, lo hacía en su trabajo e inherentemente lo aplicaba en su vida, el chico aun era muy ingenuo así que solo era cuestión de tiempo para dejar entrar a aquella presencia que no traía nada bueno y eventualmente sucedería algo importante. Ninguno de los dos intuiría de lo que estaba por suceder en sus vidas.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé el capitulo fue mas de transicion… Pero hay que ver lo que encierra este encuentro en el futuro de Shinobu, y lo que queda claro es que este es un punto tenso en el matrimonio de Yoh y Shinobu, porque sabemos que Miyagi es mayor y mas sabio, Shinobu solo quiere ser feliz, y puede que eso lo ciegue para manejar las situaciones que se le avecinan. Espero que sigan en sintonía con esta historia y esperen mas avances sexys en los siguientes capítulos… ¡No se lo pierdan!
> 
> Gracias por leer esta historia, y animo a cualquier lector del fanfic a que me haga saber su opinion, sea comentario, sugerencia, critica constructiva o simplemente un "hola"... Me encantaria leer su opinion.


	12. Duodécima Parte: Inicio de una decisión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!!!! Ha habido algunos inconvenientes pero debo decirles que el capitulo salio largo… Asi que espero que lo disfruten y que al finalizar me comenten como les pareció ¿Ok?

**Duodécima Parte: Inicio de una decisión**

 

 

El tiempo pasaba caprichoso, algunos días pasaban rápido y otros días pasaban lentos, en específico los días de esta semana se habían y transcurrirían lentamente, y todo se debía a que Shinobu se separaría de su esposo… Pero dicha separación se debía a un viaje que realizaría Miyagi… ¿Cómo haría un viaje padeciendo del trastorno que le impide hacer una vida normal?... Bueno todo se facilita cuando tienes el dinero suficiente para poder realizar tu trabajo sin necesidad de compartir medio de transporte con el pueblo.

Miyagi solo viajaba a lugares cercanos por tierra, ya que así controlaba la cantidad de personas con las que viajaba, es decir solo su chofer de confianza y en ocasiones a alguien de su familia, por lo general su hermano mayor… En esta ocasión viajaba solo en una camioneta con vidrios polarizados a un distrito que estaba a 4 horas por carretera de Tokio, por ende hizo dicho viaje en la madrugada de un sábado, y esa noche después de prepararse para el viaje en la oscuridad como era previsible, Miyagi se despidió de u somnoliento Shinobu con besos en sus labios y promesas de que lo llamaría todos los días, y el chico sintió su ausencia esa misma mañana, dejándolo melancólico, porque estaría solo por toda esa semana. Entonces todos los días sin su esposo transcurrieron con una lentitud torturadora, haciendo que el chico buscara formas de distracción, en especial después de cada una de las tres llamadas diarias que recibía de su esposo, y que exacerbaba el anhelo del chico por tener a su lado a su esposo.

 

Producto de esa ansiedad fue verse con su madre con más frecuencia en esos días, sino es que fuera en un restaurante, era viéndose en su casa (Con previo conocimiento de su esposo que permanecía serio con el tema) y las conversaciones entre ellos lograban alejar dicha ansiedad pero atraían mas pensamientos sobre su rol como esposo, dándose cuenta que se estaba volviendo más dependiente de su esposo. El jueves de esa semana su madre le llego con una noticia que lo trajo de vuelta a una realidad de la que él estuvo alejado por mucho tiempo, y era que su familia siguió su vida aunque el ya no formara parte de ella, y esa reflexión se materializo cuando recibió en sus manos la invitación de la boda de su hermana con el heredero de la familia Yagami, el cual aunque no era por así decirlo un Miyagi, estaba respaldado por una solida económica familiar conformada por empresas de gran diversidad industrial, y Risako debería estar muy contenta de haber cazado semejante pez gordo, aun mas por la situación precaria en la que estaba su familia, e intuía que todos los gastos de la boda fueron pagados por la familia del novio, y sabia que con probabilidad, ella no escatimo en sus gastos, ya la escuchaba excusarse con algo similar a un “De todas maneras yo iba a tener acceso a ese dinero al casarme con mi esposo”, y eso le daba trazos de desilusión al chico.

Pero aparte de eso, Shinobu creyó que podría bien ser una broma, porque Risako y el no eran precisamente cercanos, y pues el había concluido que no recibiría una invitación, y más si se hubo enterado que él estuvo invitando a su casa a su madre y no a ella, pero la mujer mayor descarto esa inquietud:

-              Shinobu ¿Cuándo entenderás que ella es aun tu hermana? Eso no cambiara nunca y ella te quiere en este día tan importante… ¿Acaso no crees que ella merece un poco de interés de tu parte?... ¡Tienes que apoyar a tu hermana en este día!

El chico sabía que su madre tenía razón en eso… Sin importar si se hubiesen llevado bien o no ella era su hermana y debía apoyarla en ese día tan importante, y no tenia ninguna razón de peso para negarse, y así tal cual se lo comento a su esposo, el cual permaneció demasiado callado en esa llamada telefónica, pero accediendo al final, reconociendo que no podía negarse y que era su deber de hermano asistir a la boda, si él lo consideraba así, pero no estaba de mas hacer su ya acostumbrado recorderis que siempre surgía cuando se hacía alusión a Risako:

-              Es tu hermana, pero cuidado con darle mucha libertad a ella para que entre en tu vida.

Shinobu sentía su corazón constreñirse en cada oportunidad que él hacia una alusión de esa naturaleza sobre su hermana, con ninguna intención de disimular su desprecio por ella, e incluso atosigándole para que el mantuviera, algo forzosamente, su distancia con ella, y por otro lado estaba su madre, tal vez buscando que su hijo no se desprendiera del vinculo familiar que el reconocía (Pero negaba superficialmente) nunca buscaron cultivar con él. El joven ciertamente se sentía abatido, pero… Aunque ahora apreciara mucho la presencia de su madre actualmente, en el fondo las palabras de Miyagi tenían mayor retención en su mente, porque… ¿Quién fue el primero en reconocer en el algo más que un simple muchachito?

Por otro lado la ausencia de Miyagi, aunque sea sentir su presencia al lado suyo en la cama, había hecho que, involuntariamente, buscara con más frecuencia a su madre, y entonces se dio cuenta que el aun se comportaba como un chiquillo, dependiendo de una figura mayor, buscando la aceptación de alguien con más edad que él, y la aparición de su esposo desnudó esa faceta que él no había visto en si mismo anteriormente. Tal vez esa revelación fue la que lo impulso a aceptar ir a dicha boda, tal vez en su resolución de demostrarle a Miyagi que el podía reconectarse con su familia y permanecer independiente de ellos, y de paso ser capaz de tomar decisiones… Aunque por algunas clausulas del pre-acuerdo matrimonial no pudiera hacerlos, lo podría lograr indirectamente si tenía la precaución suficiente para no ser tan obvio.

Así fue que en la semana que no estuvo su esposo con él, Shinobu compartía tiempo con su madre y la acompañaba a comer o tomar el té, además que compartir con ella detalles de la boda de Risako que tal como lo había intuido, estaba literalmente “botando la casa por la ventana” y su prometido no escatimaba en los gastos de su caprichosa y dominante hermana, algo que el chico veía era celebrado por su madre, pero igual no podía pedirle otra actitud. Y por las noches Miyagi le hablaba por celular, para darle las buenas noches… El mayor habia suavizado el tono a cuando recién se había ido a ese viaje, a veces le recitaba poemas, en otras solo le daba reflexiones, diciéndole que si él quisiera, cuando se graduara, podría trabajar con él (Había sido cuidadoso en decirlo de esa forma y no “para el”) y entonces el podría acompañarlo a los viajes de negocio cuando se dieran. Y fue cuando en una noche Miyagi le confesó que aun recordaba esa noche cuando habían compartido esa intimidad de pareja y que lo extrañaba mucho… No parecía estar ebrio, sin embargo, Shinobu no entendía que fue lo que llevo al mayor a decir esas cosas tan vergonzosas, pero que en su corazón el compartía, y después de asegurarle que cuando llegara el estaría feliz de volver a profesar los gestos de esas noches con el de nuevo y recibió de los labios de Yoh la promesa de que el le iba a compensar del tiempo que se mantuvieron lejos, una promesa que el chico intuía, llevaba implícitamente una referencia corporal, lo que avergonzó y tuvo al chico en vela, imaginándose dicho acercamiento con su esposo, hasta donde su imaginación le daba.

 

*******

 

Y finalmente llego el día de la boda, en la cual Shinobu llevo el mismo traje que uso cuando firmo el acuerdo prematrimonial, y asistió a la ceremonia ubicado en un lugar un tanto alejado de los núcleos familiares, pero él prefería parecer mas como un amigo de la familia más que un hijo poco relacionado de los Takatsuki, pero ahora viviendo desde otro punto de vista una ceremonia matrimonial le hizo comparar lo bizarra que fue su propia boda.

Y cuando asistió a la recepción, solo podía decir que todos los detalles que su madre le había mencionado sobre la boda de su hermana se habían quedado muy cortas, pues se había llevado a cabo en el muy tradicional Hotel Imperial de Tokio, donde el salón destinado para las bodas había sido detalladamente decorado como para declarar con ahínco que no se trataba de una boda sencilla, y eso calaba totalmente con la personalidad de Risako, ya que aseguraba para sí mismo el hijo más joven de los Takatsuki, ella se había encargado hasta de los más pequeños detalles, incluso noto que algunas cosas las había casi calcado de su propia boda. Y después de entregar su correspondiente Shūgi-bukuro que contenía sus respectivos shinsatsu con una cantidad más que generosa, se dispuso a ir a su correspondiente mesa y se sorprendió al ver que no había quedado en la mesa donde departían sus padres y los padres y hermanos del novio, que por tradición deberían haber estado ubicados cerca de la puerta de servicio como muestra de humildad, sino que estaba al lado de la mesa central que era la de los novios… No, el fue ubicado en una de las mesas más apartadas al lado de unos parientes lejanos del novio los cuales por lo que pudo comprender al hablar con él, vivían en China y que tenían mayor contacto con los padres de su cuñado que con el novio, y por ende comprendió con desilusión que fue ubicado a último momento en donde hubiera un cupo libre, a pesar que su madre le había asegurado que Risako estaba contando con su presencia desde el principio, y vio como a pesar del acercamiento, su madre aun persistía en aminorar esos desplantes de su hermana hacia él, que el recordaba que siempre había sucedido, entonces decidió que apenas pasara la mitad de la celebración se retiraría de allí y se iría a su hogar donde ciertamente se sentía mucho mas cómodo y tal vez llamaría a su esposo para contarle como le había ido y tal vez prolongar su conversación si se daba la oportunidad hasta quedarse dormido, y esa idea le sonaba mucho más seductora que estar allí solitario y sintiéndose tonto por haber confiado demasiado en lo que su madre le había dicho… Fue cuando precisamente su progenitora se había acercado, con una mirada algo avergonzada al percatarse de que el se había dado cuenta de que ella no había sido precisamente honesta, y trato de disculparse:

-              Hijo… En serio no pensé que Risako te ubicara aquí y no en nuestra mesa, ella dijo que haría lo posible por ubicarte allá… Pero no te molestes por eso

-              No madre al contrario… Conocí a unas personas muy amables y aquí no se escuchan tanto las conversaciones de los familiares del novio que por lo que veo son muy numerosos… Entiendo que le fue difícil ubicarme, incluso si se supone que ella me tenía contado entre los invitados.

-              ¡Shinobu! ¡No trates de insinuar que tu hermana te puso aquí a propósito!

-              No insinuó nada, después de todo solo hace pocos días recibí la invitación, yo comprendo que esfuerzo implica organizar una boda y sé que Risako se esforzó mucho y detalles como estos pudieron haber escapado a su control.

-              Shinobu… En serio me alegra que estés en la boda de tu hermana

-              Es lo menos que podría hacer, después de todo ella asistió a mi boda

-              ¡Ese no es el punto!... Hijo yo en verdad quisiera que ustedes se volvieran más cercanos, ahora que ya están casados comprenderán la importancia de la unión de la familia, y que la fortaleza de un grupo familiar radica en la unión… ¿No es así querido?

Entonces apareció el padre de Shinobu, el señor Seiijuro, el cual aparentemente no estaba muy entusiasmado por acercarse a esa mesa:

-              Querida, tu hija te necesita… ¡Oh Shinobu! No sabía que habías sido invitado

Inmediatamente había recibido un codazo de su esposa, mientras la mirada del chico se centró en ese fugaz momento comprendiendo que su madre había maquillado la realidad para él, mientras que para el resto de su familia el no existía en absoluto, y no pudo evitar soltar una amarga sonrisa:

-              Si, al parecer fui invitado a última hora

La madre abrió sus ojos como queriendo reprender a Shinobu, sin embargo no fue capaz, viendo que ahora ya era muy obvio que él no había sido invitado tal como su madre había asegurado, pero para no hacer el momento más tenso decidió cambiar el tema de forma olímpica:

-              Querido, nuestro hijo iba a comentarme sobre cómo le estaba yendo en su matrimonio ¿Si recuerdas que nuestro hijo está casado con un Miyagi?

El hombre la vio con algo de confusión, hasta que cayó aparentemente en cuenta de lo que su esposa hablaba entre líneas: Que Shinobu se había casado a la fuerza por protegerlos a ellos, y este ni siquiera había intentado saber de él desde la boda, como si ya no le importara, y entonces asintiendo de forma disimulada procedió a excusarse, de la forma a la que Shinobu ya estaba acostumbrado:

-              Como veras hijo, desde que me he asociado con la familia política de tu hermana he adquirido muchas responsabilidades, ya sabes manejo un capital que no es mío, por eso debo tener más cuidado y eso me ha devengado mucho tiempo, por eso no he podido llamarte… Pero cuéntame… ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te ha tratado bien tu esposo? ¿Podrás soportar hasta cuando llegue el tiempo de gracia para que puedas divorciarte sin problemas?

Shinobu se lo quedo mirando con desilusión, viendo como se esforzaba en mostrar un interés genuino que le salía tan artificial, pero él no había crecido como un resentido, simplemente suspiro y con el respeto que siempre le dedico le contesto de forma cordial:

-              Gracias por preguntar padre… He estado bien, mi esposo me ha tratado bien y por ahora no pienso de mi matrimonio en esos términos, porque he sido atendido con mucho cariño en muchos sentidos y por ahora puedo decirte que soy feliz a su lado.

El hombre maduro se lo quedo viendo como si esperara que su hijo de un momento a otro le saliera con una broma asegurando que todo lo que dijo no fue en serio, pero divago en la mirada de su hijo y no noto en ella ningún rastro de mentira, aunque el chico intuyo que el hombre estando tan centrado en sus ideas, seguramente prefirió pensar que Shinobu estaba diciendo como obligación protocolaria al ser miembro de una familia de elite que cuida en demasía su imagen pública, y el chico no estaba muy lejos de esa realidad, el hombre luego sonrió algo relajado para no seguir tocando ese tema:

-              Me alegra… Bueno… Menos mal estas aquí acompañando a tu hermana en este día tan importante… ¿Ya la has saludado?

El chico iba a responder a su pregunta cuando una estructura amplia de color hueso satinado salpicado de millones de cristales se había hecho paso entre las mesas para llegar junto a ellos, mientras una voz molesta se dejo oír:

-              ¿Qué hacen por aquí lejos?... ¿Papa no te ha dicho? ¡Mama, te estaba buscand-…!...

Entonces su voz se quedo en silencio sin finalizar su frase cuando se encontró con la mirada de su hermano, casi como confundida por su presencia, se quedo mirándolo por un momento hasta que al parecer segundos después de haber cruzado fugazmente su mirada con la de su madre, reacciono de forma imprevista:

-              ¡Shinobu-kun! ¡Me alegra verte en mi boda! ¿Cómo la estas pasando?

El chico casi se queda de piedra al ser abrazado por su hermana que lo estrujaba de forma dramática, cosa que nunca, es decir JAMAS había sucedido antes… De hecho la relación de hermanos entre Shinobu y Risako era muy distante, nunca se habían llevado bien, al contrario la mujer siempre había dispuesto estar lo más separada de su hermano menos, diciendo “Que el chico tenia mentalidad de perdedor y que a ella no le iban los perdedores”… Por eso el hecho que ahora ella celebrara su presencia en la boda sonaba muy bizarro:

-              He conocido a los señores Usui que han sido muy amables conmigo aun cuando no conozco a muchos aquí.

-              Pero por que estas tan lejos, ¿Acaso no estás en nuestra mesa?

Cuando su pregunta fue respondida con un silencio el rostro de la novia se transfiguro en una mueca de disgusto:

-              ¡Ya sabía que no debí confiar esa tarea a Mikami-san!... ¡Perdóname hermanito! Fue error de la organizadora de la boda… Seguro fue porque como no me confirmaste antes, estaba casi segura que no vendrías.

Shinobu notó como el rostro de su madre se había tensado mientras su padre se había escurrido de esa situación yendo disimuladamente al bar, seguramente para disponer de otro vaso de whisky escocés con hielo, como a él le gusta beber para relajarse, y el chico luego vio a su hermana representando a la perfección su papel de hermana enfadada mientras quería señalar a otra persona de ese error, y también pensó en recordarle a su querida hermana que su invitación le había llegado apenas unos poco días atrás, pero no quiso dañar el momento, así que solo pudo disimular tal como lo hacía su familia:

-              He compartido una buena conversación con mis compañeros de mesa, han sido tan amables… Así que no te preocupes querida hermanita, por hoy solo importa que tú seas dichosa en tu día ¿No es así?

Y tanto ella como el soltaron una carcajada compartida que sonaría a júbilo si no fuera por las notas hipócritas subyacentes, pero que ambos modelaban para no arruinar un momento así por el honor familiar:

-              Ay hermanito… ¿Cómo te va en tu vida de casado? Supe por mama que te encuentras con frecuencia con ella… Quiero que nos veamos para almorzar un día de estos, para que me cuentes como te va con tu misterioso esposo.

Shinobu casi no responde, algo en el tono que ella empleaba indicaba que estaba al tanto de las visitas de su madre, y muy seguramente ella sabía de la visita que su progenitora le habia hecho a su casa… Casi podía sentir el reproche velado, pero entonces se recordó la posición estricta de su esposo con respecto a su hermana:

-              Que te puedo decir… Mi mama me llama con frecuencia y yo le pongo al tanto de mi vida, por eso hemos compartido mucho tiempo… Nos hemos acercado, más de lo que lo hemos hecho hasta ahora, así que estoy feliz ¿Cierto madre?

La señora Takatsuki asintió algo nerviosa, notando como su hijo respondía indirectamente a la falta de interés de su hermana por acercarse a él, sabiendo que si Risako decidía hacer alguna acusación directa, Shinobu sería capaz de responderle en un tono peor, así que decidió intervenir:

-              Risako querida… ¿A dónde iras de luna de miel?

-              Bueno… Kenta-kun aun tiene que lidiar con algunos negocios en la empresa familiar y le es imposible viajar en estos momentos… Pero… Apenas podamos, iremos a Venecia… ¿Tu a donde fuiste de Luna de Miel Shinobu-kun? Mi mama no me conto de eso.

Shinobu disimuladamente le soltó a su madre una inquisidora mirada que fue muy breve para después contestar:

-              Pues pasa lo mismo que con tu esposo… Es un hombre muy ocupado así que no pudimos viajar… pero en caso de que se presente la oportunidad… La verdad a cualquier lugar sería ideal… Creo que ir a un _onsen_ como el que hay en _Kozuchi no Yado Tsurukame Daikichi_ , en Nikko, la que está en el rio Kinugawa… He oído buenas referencias de ese lugar y podría ser interesante.

-              ¿En serio?... Yo pensé que ahora con semejante esposo tan importante podrías darte el lujo de ir al _ryokan_ más lujoso si quisieras hacer un viaje a nivel local y no a uno de precio intermedio… ¿No crees?

-              ¿Perdón que dijiste?

Shinobu no quería ser suspicaz pero juraría que su hermana se estaba refiriendo a su esposo como si supiera exactamente quién era el, afino aun mas sus oídos para determinar el mínimo trazo de mentiras en la respuesta que ella pudiera darle y sus ojos para descubrir cualquier gesto que delatara mentira, la mujer solo se encogió de hombros logrando responder rápidamente:

-              Pues como es un Miyagi fácilmente podrías darte el lujo de ir a donde quisieras es mas podrías hacer el viaje tu solo ya que tu esposo no podría, y empezar a conocer el mundo…

-              Pero entonces… Ya no sería un viaje de luna de miel ¿No?

-              ¡Tienes razón!... Pero bueno… Que más puedo decir… Me alegra que estés aquí en mi boda… Agasájate y disfruta del resto de la celebración… Mama ¿Podrías acompañarme un momento?

Y con una amplia sonrisa se dispuso a ir a su mesa mientras era seguida por su padre que habia retornado solo cuando Risako se había alejado de esa mesa, mientras que la madre solo volteo a verlo furtivamente con una mirada culposa y se encamino tras los pasos de su hija mayor y esposo, dejando a Shinobu algo confundido con el intercambio con su hermana, y pensó en eso hasta finalizar la velada donde cada invitado tenía que dejar un sobre con la selección de recuerdos que había de la boda… Shinobu se encontraba haciendo la fila, regañándose por no haber decidido irse antes cuando un brazo lo tomo y se lo llevo a un lugar más apartado, para luego darse cuenta de que era su hermana, la cual como era esperarse de ella se había cambiado 3 veces de atuendo, ahora vestía un cómodo vestido de corte imperio que le llegaba a las rodillas y con unos tacones mucho más bajos que los que uso con el vestido de novia, además se había soltado el cabello.

La mujer no dejaba de sonreír, algo que incomodaba a Shinobu porque ella no acostumbraba a hacerlo y menos en presencia de él, pero con un gesto de amabilidad inédito en ella lo abrazo con una calidez que se le antojaba estudiada mientras decía:

-              ¡Gracias por asistir a mi boda!... Espero que la hayas pasado bien.

-              Uhm… Gracias a ti por invitarme… Sé que tuviste que trabajar por ubicarme en una mesa… pero disfrute de la ceremonia y te felicito por la organización que planeaste.

-              Oh… Tu sabes cómo me gustan los eventos… ¡Nunca voy por lo sencillo! ¡Ya me conoces!

-              Si… Sé cómo es que te gustan las cosas

-              Oye Shinobu-kun… ¿Aun te prohíben revelar el nombre de tu esposo?

El chico se confundió ante esa pregunta… Lo que podría indicar que Risako estaba al tanto de la clausula de silencio que debía guardar con respecto a la revelación de información de la familia Miyagi:

-              Los Miyagi son muy estrictos… Aun la clausula de confidencialidad está vigente así que no puedo revelar nada al respecto.

-              Lo sabía… Oh bueno… Eso no impide que no veamos… Vayamos a almorzar la próxima semana el jueves… Y así podremos hablar con tranquilidad… Además iría mama para que podamos compartir en familia ¿No?

Shinobu no supo reaccionar rápido, su hermana prácticamente había decidido por él para un encuentro a almorzar sin preguntarle primero, y tal vez eso era a lo que más había temido en toda la noche:

-              Lo siento Risako… Aun no sé si pueda ese día…

-              Claro que estas libre, mama ya me conto que habría una semana dedicada a la cultura en la Universidad así que las clases se reanudaran después de esta, y eso te da tiempo para dedicarnos una tarde de tu vida ¿No?... O es que… ¿Tu esposo no te deja salir con tu familia?

El tonito que uso ella le irrito de sobremanera y casi en desafío le contesto altivamente:

-              Claro que no se trata de eso Risako… Pero aun no te puedo confirmar si puedo reunirme contigo la próxima semana… Estoy por comenzar mis prácticas en una empresa de los Miyagi… Así que-

-              ¡No, no no no!… No reuniremos los tres… Si no lo hago así seguro jamás lo haremos… Además quiero que me cuentes de tu fabulosa vida de casado y quiero aprender de ti… ¡Vamos Shinobu-kun! ¿Qué no quieres compartir tiempo conmigo y mama?

El chico noto el tono manipulador de su hermana… Pero era cierto ¿Acaso no quería compartir tiempo con ella por falta de química o por sugerencia de su esposo?... Risako se veía especialmente insistente con esa reunión, sabía que detrás de eso estaba su madre… pero… ¿Era momento para ser suspicaz y paranoico? ¿Debía obedecer a su esposo de forma ciega? ¿Dónde estaba la autonomía de sus decisiones?... Una arrogancia personal creció de repente en su corazón, diciéndole que él podía manejar la información que le suelte a su hermana durante ese almuerzo, mientras que también editaría los detalles que exponga hacia su esposo… No estaba haciendo nada malo así que decirle sobre la reunión seria someterlo a un disgusto que no le hacía bien a ninguno de los dos además ¿Cómo podría afectarlo un encuentro casual y corto con su hermana? ¡No irían a hacer nada malo!... Y se auto infundió de orgullo lo que lo hizo aceptar dicha invitación:

-              Claro que compartiré tiempo ustedes… Entonces almorcemos juntos la próxima semana…

-              ¡Perfecto!... Yo sabía que aceptarías… Tú siempre has sido tan bueno…

No quiso pensar en esas palabras como burlas veladas… Tampoco quiso recordarse que cuando su esposo se entere de esa reunión por su cuenta se metería en problemas… Pero… El no estaba haciendo nada malo… Solo tenía que ser discreto, así que solo termino de abrazar a su hermana y se despidió de su familia para encaminarse a la salida, sin haber solicitado su recuerdo de la boda de su hermana.

 

***********

 

Shinobu ciertamente estuvo muy confundido mientras estaba yendo rumbo a su hogar, no pudo leer con certeza a su hermana, sentía por instinto que ella no sentía realmente lo que ella le expresó, el hubiera pensando que al estar feliz por el evento en el que ella era la protagonista, Risako no relajaba su personalidad ni siquiera en esos momentos, pero si al menos disimulo mejor su tóxica esencia, hasta incluso llegar casi parecer como una persona simpática por naturaleza... Shinobu dejaría el trato con su hermana hasta ahí de no ser por la insistencia de su madre en acercarlos, como si quisiera cambiar la pésima relación que han tenido desde niños, seguro ella apela a que la relación que ella misma había llevado con su hijo había cambiado, y sólo era cuestión de voluntad que debía inspirarse casi a la fuerza.

Estaba seguro que a su esposo no le gustará mucho la noticia de que Shinobu iría a comer con su madre y su hermana, y por otro lado debía defender su autonomía y la libertad de salir con su familia sin pedir permiso a Miyagi... Sólo tenía que cuidar la información que le dijera a alguien altamente peligroso como ha sido tildada su hermana. Si lo llega a hacer con cuidado, podría decir que el cumplió su cometido como hermano y dejar las cosas así además de solicitarle a su madre que ya no lo presione para encontrarse con alguien con quien a pesar de compartir progenitores, no tenían cariño verdadero alguno y se mantendría firme aunque eso implique que su madre se enoje... Tenía que evitar cualquier problema con su esposo... Y pensando precisamente en el mayor, el chico ya empezaba planear la llamada que le haría a su esposo, omitiendo obviamente los detalles de su encuentro con su hermana y que iría a un almuerzo con ella y su madre la semana siguiente... No quería mentirle a su esposo pero, sabía que era lo más prudente en esa situación y además sentía que ok faltaba a su anhelo de independencia... Además sólo sería en esa ocasión, ya no tendría que ocultarle nada más a su esposo y dedicarle su total atención.

Llego entregándole su abrigo a la ama de llaves que lo recibía con amabilidad pero algo sonriente y el chico no capto bien ese gesto, y sin detenerse sólo visualizaba cambiarse a su abrigado pijama tras una ducha caliente y relajante y luego de acomodaría sobre su cómodo colchón debajo de sus suaves sábanas y apoyaría su cabeza en esas mullidas almohadas y procedería a llamar a su esposo, el cual seguramente no estará muy interesado en conocer los detalles de la boda de su cuñada y luego ellos hablarían de ellos, de lo mucho que se extrañan, lo mucho que él quisiera que estuviera Yoh al lado de él y sentir su presencia debajo también de esas sábanas, tal vez repetir lo que ellos ya habían compartido íntimamente y posiblemente ir más allá... Shinobu sólo podía sonreír al imaginarse ese diálogo mentalmente y las posibles respuestas del mayor mientras se quitaba la ropa y luego procedía a entrar en la cabina de la ducha.

Ya envuelto en su pijama abrió la puerta de su habitación oscura y no fue que acabo de traspasar el umbral cuando la voz de su esposo resonó desde el fondo:

-           Bienvenido Shinobu-chin

Solo con esas palabras el chico no supo como paso, pero como si su cuerpo tuviera mente propia de acerco corriendo hacia donde intuía era la fuente de la voz y aún en la oscuridad... Con la obvia consecuencia de tropezar con lo que parecía ser una silla o una mesa y caer de bruces sobre el suelo de manera estrepitosa haciéndole gemir de dolor porque se había golpeado la pantorrilla derecha... Fue cuando sintió un par de fuertes manos levantarlo fácilmente del suelo mientras su esposo preocupado se cercioraba de que no se hubiera hecho daño, tanteándole su cuerpo, el chico sólo pudo mencionar que le dolía la pantorrilla pero que no era grave, sin embargo su esposo lo sentaba en la cama ya que estaban al lado de ella (Y como ya el chico estaba acostumbrado Miyagi se ubicaba en la oscuridad como si tuviera los sentidos de un murciélago en una cueva subterránea), y tomando la pierna magullada procedió a levantar un poco el dobladillo de la prenda suelta y destapo la piel para hacer una inspección táctil acariciando la curvatura de la pantorrilla mientras murmuraba con una voz suave:

-              No esperaba que nuestro encuentro después de tantas noches sin dormir juntos produjera este accidente…

-              Yoh-san… Yo fui el imprudente que no razono que estaba en una habitación oscura y solo corrí para…- Entonces el muchacho cayó en cuenta de que lo que estaba diciendo sin pensar era una señal evidente de lo que su esposo despertaba en él y se avergonzó en demasía – Para… Yo tuve la culpa…

El mayor detuvo sus dedos al oír la voz temblorosa de su joven esposo, y luego susurrando con voz suave se dirigió a él:

-              Yo también te extrañe mi amado Shinobu-chin… No podía esperar para estar contigo otra vez y volver a tenerte entre mis brazos

Y entonces el chico se vio rodado en un cálido abrazo que el casi al instante correspondió con intensidad respondiéndole con un tímido “Yo también te extrañe” mientras escondía su rostro en la curva del cuello y el amplio hombro de Miyagi y se deleitaba con ese aroma varonil de su esposo, que al parecer se había bañado, la piel del cuello estaba tersa como recién afeitado y olía a loción para después del afeitado que el asociaba con el aroma a _Old Spice_ , y también sintió que llevaba una pijama delgada ya que una camisa tendría el cuello almidonado, como a él le gusta… Shinobu se sintió emocionada de tener esa presencia que ahora reconocia como importante para él, y más cuando estaba teniendo sentimientos de desilusión y otros tantos de culpa.

Unas manos gigantes enmarcaron la suave quijada del chico y unos labios volvieron a apoderarse de los del dueño de ese aniñado rostro, desfogando la pasión acumulada de esos días de estar separados, una pasión que Shinobu correspondió con todo su ímpetu y que Miyagi acogió con complacencia al ver recompensado esas probablemente, noches de abstinencia para explorar esa suave piel de aroma exquisito y sabor suave, la cual era ofrecida a él sin ningún impedimento… Y pronto el beso se torno lujurioso, deseoso y afanado… El chico no se dio cuenta al estar abrumado por esas sensaciones mientras su esposo desabotonaba con maestría los botones frontales de su pijama y luego se posesionaba de su cuello dejando trazos dolorosos producto de chupones lascivos y que despertaban en el breves suspiros de esos núbiles labios y jadeos contenidos en el hombre… Unos dedos largos acariciaron el torso magro del jovencito y se centraron en las tetillas que con lo estimulado que estaba el chico estaban erguidos tiernamente, y pronto ante la sorpresa de Shinobu unos labios se apretaron sobre el pezón izquierdo y succionaron con fuerza arrancándole un gemido indecente mientras el chico se apretaba al cuello de el, sin darse cuenta de lo rápido que estaba escalando la situación, y era como si no quisiera contenerse tampoco, así que sin planearlo dio rienda suelta a la expresión vocal de lo que su esposo suministraba con su boca, lengua y manos… Y los dedos viajaron hacia el sur, delineando la suavidad del contorno de su vientre en línea recta debajo del ombligo, esa piel casi lampiña mientras un suave surco de vellos indicaba el camino hacia su centro comparable a la vellosidad de un durazno convirtiéndose eventualmente en una casi lampiña sedosa mata púbica… Era envidiable para una chica tener esos rasgos tan adorables y eso aparentemente enloquecía a Miyagi que se ocupaba del otro pezón con su lengua aleteando sobre la punta hinchada de tanto ser succionada y lamida con más ahínco aumentando el éxtasis en ese chico virginal.

Y era apenas obvio que al ser víctima de semejantes muestras de sensualidad acumuladas por abstinencia, el inexperto joven había logrado una erección en tiempo record que se manifestó con obviedad al tener un pantalón de tela delgada y amplia para dormir con comodidad, y para evitar más su sufrimiento, el mayor tuvo la piedad de tomar con delicadeza ese miembro deseoso y sacarlo de su encierro, y solo el choque térmico hizo que esa zona hipersensible emitiera sensaciones maravillosas al chico que no pudo controlar un sexy gemido y restregar su trasero contra el colchón de forma voluptuosa, algo que no paso desapercibido por Yoh:

-       Esto quiere decir que me extrañaste mucho… ¿Cierto?

El chico no respondió porque estaba avergonzado por su actuar, si se viera a si mismo no se reconocería, pero de todas formas no se sentía mal de expresar esa faceta escondida de él, y fue cuando los dedos hábiles de su esposo recorrieron el tronco del miembro desde la base hasta el glande, humedeciéndose con algunas gotas de liquido que brotaban del orificio, haciéndolo más resbaladizo, y eso complacía aun mas al veterano:

-       No importa… Tu cuerpo responde por su boca… Acaso… ¿Te has tocado pensando en mi en esas noches después de hablar por teléfono?

Pero la respuesta del chico lo sorprendió:

-              Yo… No… Lo hago… Así.

Los gemiditos del jovencito invadían los oídos de Miyagi que iban con el ritmo que el ponía para estimular el erecto pene que tenía en su mano, y comprendió que el chico era tan virginal que no tenía las intenciones de masturbarse sin la presencia del objeto de sus deseos… Y eso infla el ego de cualquier hombre:

-              Ya veo… Solo estabas esperando por mí… Entonces… ¿Te gusta lo que estoy haciendo?

-              … -

El silencio del chico se filtraba a pesar de los sonoros suspiros que salían de la boca del muchacho que al parecer prefería expresarse con sonidos que con palabras, pero eso no era lo que quería Miyagi, así haciendo una pausa, procedió a bajarle los pantalones junto con el bóxer hasta los tobillos sin dejar de estar arrodillado frente a él y le separo las rodilla de modo que el chico se expusiera frente a él de forma indecente aunque fuera en la oscuridad, algo que conmovió al chico que no sabía qué era lo que buscaba su esposo mayor hasta que lo sintió volver a tomar su miembro esta vez masajeando sus testículos con la palma de la otra mano, tanteando la suavidad de la piel que el chico tenía en todas las regiones de su cuerpo, era como si los músculos del chico hubiesen sido forrados con satín, y Miyagi aparentemente estaba enloqueciendo con tener a su lindo esposo abierto de piernas gimiendo mientras lo masturbaba y prosiguió con su lujurioso interrogatorio:

-              Dímelo… ¿Te gusta lo que estoy haciendo?

-              … Si…

-              ¿Quieres que pare?

-              … No…

-              Llámame como tú me llamas… Dilo con esa vocecita que tienes cuando te hago sentir bien

-              Yoh-san… No pares… Por favor.

Sus gemidos aumentaban cuando la presión de los dedos de Miyagi aumentaban igualmente, y entonces Miyagi le susurro al oído:

-              ¿Quieres que te haga venir?

-              … Si… Por favor Yoh-san

El hombre soltó una suave risa al ver a su esposo justo al borde de la locura se inclino sobre su regazo irguiendo aun más el miembro del chico y ante la aterrada sensación del joven, deslizo la lengua sobre la cabeza de este saboreando por fin el verdadero sabor del menor y luego abrió su boca para cerrar los labios sobre el glande para luego succionarlo, haciendo que Shinobu se deshiciera en gemidos.

 

Nunca lo hubiera pronosticado, había oído sobre ese acto anteriormente cuando pillaba fragmentos de conversaciones indecentes que hacían sus compañeros de universidad cuando hablaban de lo que sus novias les hacían o algunos que contrataban servicios especiales… Esto era lo que decían emocionados que los hacían sentir como si estuvieran en el paraíso… Y no se equivocaban, porque eso efectivamente se sentía maravilloso, sentir la calidez de la húmeda boca de su esposo apretar y succionar su delicado y sobreexcitado que multiplicaba las sensaciones ahora que no podía sino detallar con sus sentidos lo que su esposo le hacía con gusto, y Shinobu no podía sino abandonarse a ese placer que abrumaba rápidamente sus sentidos.

Miyagi alternaba el uso de su boca con su mano experta endureciendo aun mas su pene que estaba acercándose peligrosamente a ese clímax, y el chico sentía que en la oscuridad que había frente a sus ojos empezaba a florecer puntos de colores que se dispersaban frente a sus retinas, relampagueando con una frecuencia cada vez mayor acercándose a esa sensación de hormigueo que empezaba desde su miembro a filtrarse por todo su cuerpo hasta que finalmente exploto en todo sentido, su vista se nublo con un flash luminoso que lo cegó mientras que su garganta expedía un último gemido para luego exhalar agitadamente mientras su pelvis desvanecía sus movimientos contenidos, sus manos se entumecieron y sus brazos se debilitaron haciendo que su espalda cayera sobre el colchón, todas esas sensaciones aun más poderosas que las que había sentido cuando su esposo le había dado esos suministros sensoriales anteriormente.

Luego vagamente sintió a su esposo levantarse de donde estuvo arrodillado para dirigirse al que el suponía el baño mientras él se quedaba allí recuperándose de ese aun más brutal asalto a sus sentidos de lo que había tenido anteriormente, llenando su mente de comparaciones con sus anteriores experiencias y recordando vagamente sobre lo que sus compañeros llamaban “sexo oral”, y el chico después de divagar sobre el acto y la sensación que había percibido, a tientas se busco la ropa interior en los tobillos para ponérselos de nuevo y accidentalmente se palpo su vientre pero no sintió ninguna evidencia de su orgasmo, dándose cuenta que no había quedado en su piel, recordando que su miembro estuvo todo el tiempo cubierto por la boca de Miyagi, y cayendo en cuenta de lo que significaba se impresiono al racionalizar que su esposo se había quedado con su semen dentro de la boca… No sabía que eso se podía hacer pensaba que era algo que se desechaba si no tenia como función final la reproducción… Pero… Miyagi bien pudo haber ido al baño para escupir lo que el eyaculo lo que consideraría lo más obvio.

Cuando el chico estaba de nuevo enfundado en su pijama, Miyagi retorno a su lado el cual abrazo a su joven esposo y lo mimo con besos en sus mejillas, el chico respondía con agrado a esos gestos hasta que le pregunto:

-       Miyagi… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-       ¿Hacer qué?... Ah… ¿Te refieres a hacértelo con la boca?

El tono desenfadado le provoco vergüenza al inexperto joven:

-       S-Si… Es que pensé que podría darte asco poner tu boca en ese lugar

-              ¿Por qué dices eso?... Todo tu ser sabe tan bien… Hasta tu esencia sabe tan bien que no podía creer que llegaras a tener ese sabor.

El chico quedo frio al escuchar eso… Porque eso implicaba que…

-              Yoh-san… ¿Acaso te tragaste eso?

-              Claro… Todo lo que provenga de ti lo recibo con placer

-              E-En serio… No debiste hacer eso… Esta sucio y-

-              Nada que provenga de ti es sucio… Al contrario atesoro cada gesto, palabra y recuerdo que des… Y ahora atesorare tu sabor en mi paladar y nunca lo olvidare.

Ante tales cursis y vergonzosas palabras el chico solo pudo quedarse en silencio, pero sabía que su rostro volvía a calentarse automáticamente, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante tales declaraciones… Solo podía aceptar que su esposo tenía una forma de demostrar devoción de una forma muy diciente, y solo pudo responder al abrazo que le daba su esposo, entonces el chico pregunto:

-              ¿Quieres que te compense por lo que hiciste?... Me encantaría hacerlo

-              No hace falta… Ya te enseñare yo como podremos hacerte más participe de esta clase de actividades si quieres ponerlo así… Por ahora estoy contento de que disfrutes de lo que hago, y que cada vez podamos hacer mas… Cosas

-              ¡Yoh-san que cosas dices!

Ambos rieron, pero para el chico le quedo claro que su esposo se encargo de el mismo estando en el baño… Así el chico se dio cuenta de que hasta ahora el único que disfrutaba completamente había sido él, y se prometió buscar la forma de resarcir ese desbalance, procurando ser un mejor esposo, y fue cuando su esposo le pregunto:

-              ¿Cómo te fue en la boda de tu hermana?

Shinobu ahora recordaba el pequeño detalle del futuro encuentro con ella, sintiendo la culpa aflorando en su interior, pero trato de disimularlo:

-              Bien… Fue una boda extravagante que era lo que debía esperar de ella… Por ahora no ira de luna de miel… Pero la veo feliz, y para mí eso es suficiente.

-              Ojala y ella sea feliz en su matrimonio… Pero bueno si dedica todo su tiempo enteramente a su esposo sería lo ideal.

-              Pues seguro que seguirá viéndose con mi madre, después de todo ellas son muy unidas.

-              Siempre y cuando lo hagan ellas a solas si quieren… Tú sabes que no puedo prohibirte verte con nadie… No soy un tirano que decide con quien te ves… Pero después de lo sucedido con nuestra boda, prefiero a tu hermana a distancia… Confío en tu criterio en caso de que se vuelvan a ver y sopeses si la presencia de ella es tan necesaria en tu vida como la de tu madre… Después de todo ella nunca te trato con el amor que una hermana debería dar a su hermano… Solo quiero que pienses en eso… ¿Lo prometes?

Shinobu sintió la gravedad de esas palabras, era como si le estuviera advirtiendo sobre su reunión con ella, y la verdad es que aunque estuvo confundido durante la boda sobre la actitud ambivalente de su hermana hacia él, su esposo despejo el panorama, dándose cuenta de que en realidad su hermana había fingido esa amabilidad con el solo por quedar bien, por aparecer la buena hermana… Pero su frivolidad estaba latente debajo de esa sonrisa estudiada… Shinobu quería confesarle ahí mismo que solo vería a su hermana en esa tarde para después alejarse definitivamente… Pero no quería arruinar el momento de sosiego que tenían tras estar íntimamente, decidió callar aunque en el fondo no le gustara… Sabía que guardar secretos era lo peor que podía hacer con personajes que podrían usar eso en su contra, pero después de todo Miyagi le estaba dando la autonomía para decidir qué hacer, y eso incluía el como manejaba las cosas con respecto a eso… Después de todo solo la vería esa tarde y después evitaría tener cualquier otro futuro encuentro, por más que su madre intercediera por una unión que ahora veía como infructuosa, así que con más determinación le respondió:

-       Miyagi yo pensare con mucho cuidado lo que me dices… No te defraudare.

Y se inclino buscando los labios de su esposo para dejar en ellos un fugaz pero amoroso beso para luego acomodarse junto a él en la cama y dispuestos a dormir de nuevo como esposos después de compartir intimidad, y el chico sabía que su esposo estaba complacido con la respuesta que él le había dado; el menor se acomodo en el pecho de su esposo y se dispusieron a descansar pacíficamente.

Shinobu no pensaría en esa reunión por esa noche, por ahora esta dichoso de cómo su esposo había vuelto a su lado, y más dispuesto a estar con él, pero… ¿Estaría bien lo que planeaba hacer? Se sabe que cuando haces planes a escondidas las cosas podrían salir mal y salirse de control, Shinobu tiene buenas intenciones ¿Sera eso suficiente para no desencadenar futuros eventos que podrían alterar esa paz en la que están inmersos esta pareja?... El tiempo dirá si el tomo una buena decisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno… Hubo otro acercamiento intimo… A veces solo falta poner un poco de tiempo entre momentos sensuales y se intensifican un poco mas… Quien que pasara en el próximo acercamiento sexual… Bueno ahora pudimos ver lo simpatica que es Risako… Y como su madre se empeña en taparle todo… Pero bueno Shinobu tiene que seguir ese instinto porque tiene la buena intención de ser un buen hermano pero… Miyagi no cree en que su hermana cambie con el matrimonio y se convierta en una buena hermana de la noche a la mañana… Pero es muy misterioso ver como Miyagi insiste en no tener que ver con Risako, menos a través de su esposo aunque estos sean hermanos… ¿Qué hara Shinobu-chin?... Como siempre espero les haya gustado y cualquier comentario o kudos me revitalizan para escribir esta historia o al menos que lo lean y lo sigan. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	13. Decima tercera Parte: Despertar inicial.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola chicas!!!! Bueno aquí vemos que la reunión no tuvo buena acogida, a Shinobu se le abrieron los ojos en mas de un sentido… Tambien me disculpo porque el capitulo de hoy tendrá una escena que puede que resulta incomoda para alguna de las lectoras, lo sabran cuando lleguen a la escena, pero aunque no alcanza a ser fuerte, podría tener tintes de una escena “non-con” pero no enteramente forzado… Digamos que Shinobu estará muy sorprendido y empezara a ver a su esposo en una faceta ahora si mas sombria y oscura que la que habia visto antes… Sin mas los invito a leer este capitulo:

**Decima tercera Parte: Despertar inicial.**

 

 

 

La vuelta de su esposo fue algo renovador para Shinobu, estar a su lado le amenizaba las noches, que aunque no precisamente se enfocaban en lides de la pasión eran reconfortantes para el alma y ese era su único alivio mientras la fecha de esa nefasta reunión se acercaba vertiginosamente hasta llegar anunciando momentos inesperados para ese jovencito.

 

Shinobu se arreglaba con mucho desanimo, mirando de forma aburrida el espejo mientras se abotonaba su camisa, de un momento a otro un zumbido resonó de su teléfono celular anunciando un mensaje que al abrir confirmo con desazón: era de su hermana que le mandaba la dirección del restaurante que muy seguramente era uno de los más costosos de alguna de las zonas hip de Tokio y la hora de encuentro... De ninguna forma estaba saltando de emoción, al contrario, no lo quería reconocer pero se había estado envenenando contra ellas, y su ánimo había estado sombrío tal y como se lo menciono su esposo... Ese era otro detalle, el omitirle a su esposo era como sí lo estuviera traicionando... Pero estaba recordándose de que sí bien el había aceptado reunirse con ellas sería para definir si darle una oportunidad a reencontrar una nueva dinámica con su familia o si ya era hora de terminar el vínculo aunque hubiese avanzado con su madre... Y si resultaba este último le contaría todo a su esposo y aceptaría las consecuencias de lo que implicaba el haberle escondido eso... Pero si resultaba ser el primer escenario... Pasaría tiempo para trabajar en mejorar la imagen que su esposo tiene de su familia, antes de que el llegue a aceptar aunque sea un poco la presencia de su madre y su hermana cerca de el... Ese escenario sería más complicado y propenso a malos entendidos, pero si tuviera un buen término Shinobu sería feliz teniendo su esposo y su familia conviviendo en paz.... Y sólo pensar en su esposo más allá de la fecha del periodo de gracia le entusiasmaba, algo que lo ahora contemplaba como un hecho y que lo ilusionaba aún si su ya disminuido espíritu racional le apuntaba a que debía ser más cauto con esas fantasías, ahora esa voz en la que el siempre se apoyaba era ignorada por su parte emocional.

Al subir a su auto le dio la dirección de un centro comercial cercano al restaurante, le dijo que quería ir a pasar una tarde para él y que lo llamaría para que lo recogiera, lo que implícitamente quería decir que quería estar sólo, y el hombre simplemente asintió y lo llevo y después de despedirse Shinobu entro en el edificio y empezó a hacer tiempo adentro, miro una tienda donde habían unos accesorios que le llamaron la atención, eran unas velas aromatizadas para tener en el baño, de hecho después de esa reunión se daría un muy necesitado bañó caliente se perfumaría y esperaría por su esposo, dependiendo de cual fuera el resultado de la reunión, desquitaría su tensión poniendo en práctica lo que había aprendido de esos vídeos indecentes que él había tomado como material educativo.

Se tuvo que componer cuando se dirigía al café donde quedo de verse con ellas, no más la idea de recordar lo que había visto en su laptop hace un par de días le sonrojaba, tuvo que luchar para borrar ese carmesí de sus mejillas y ahora a enfrentar a esa realidad que quería evitar más no podía y por eso fue que contra su política personal de ser puntual se había retrasado 10 minutos, apenas entro en el recinto diviso al par de mujeres conversando entre ellas, ambas elegantemente ataviadas... La mayor noto a Shinobu en la entrada y lo saludo dándole pie al joven para acercarse a paso lento, hasta llegar a la mesa y donde estaban el par de féminas con sonrisas notorias pero con un aura tensa subyacente, Shinobu sólo sonrió levemente mientras saludaba cortésmente a sus familiares pero notablemente más distante y la madre de él lo noto porque no pudo evitar fruncir sutilmente el ceño ante el pero Risako sólo sonreía con desparpajo estudiado, es más para Shinobu era como si estuviera posando coquetamente hacia alguien que estaba en el fondo del café que estaba a sus espaldas, y el chico no tenía la intención de voltearse para corroborarlo así que se quedo con la duda y simplemente se sentó dejando el paquete que había comprado a su lado y fue cuando Risako tomó el paquete con entusiasmo:

-           ¡No te debiste haber tomado la molestia Shinobu-kun!

-           ¿Perdón?

El chico se quedo confundido y ella al parecer también así que aclaró la razón de su reacción:

-           Pues fuiste tan amable de traerme este detalle ¿Cierto?

Shinobu se quedo de una sola pieza, y vio de reojo a su madre la cual le lanzaba una mirada típica de madre que te ordenaba que sigas con la corriente, y el chico con un suspiro pesado murmuro:

-           Uhm pues bueno... ¿Te gusta?

-           Pues... Está bien... Gracias

Y su sonrisa apareció en su rostro, el que hace cuando pretende ser amable, Shinobu sonrió de forma tensa pero empezaba a llenarse de frustración viendo que la reunión empezaba con el pie izquierdo y ya sentía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que colapsara la situación, así que simplemente asintió y se volteó para llamar al mesero que se acerco para pedirle un te verde y nada más porque la verdad no quería prolongar más la visita pidiendo galletas o bizcochos para acompañar y después se quedo viéndolas sin la mínima intención de iniciar la conversación, así que la progenitora de ambos jóvenes intentó distensiónar el momento:

-           ¿Cómo has estado Shinobu-kun? ¿Cómo te va en tu matrimonio?

-           Que te puedo decir... Me está yendo muy bien... Gracias por preguntar madre.

Una respuesta muy escueta que no fue inquirida adicionalmente por sus interlocutoras así que la mujer mayor prosiguió con la conversación:

-           ¿Como te ha ido en la universidad?

-           Bien madre, mañana nuestro grupo de ciencias económicas organizara una venta de postres para participar en la semana de la cultura que se celebra en la universidad. Si quieres pásate y nos ayudas comparándote un Mousse de chocolate, seguro que te gustara

-           Ay querido ya sabes cuál es mi debilidad y sabes que debo cuidar ni figura... Pero iré en cuanto pueda... De pronto mi querida Risako me acompaña ¿no?

La mujer más joven que al parecer estaba distraída con algo que estaba detrás de Shinobu se despabilo al sentir que su madre se dirigía a ella y trato de responder con rapidez:

-           Ah sí claro, lo que dijo mama

El joven asintió algo incómodo pero luego se alivió cuando llegó el mesero con la taza de té que había pedido y se iba a disponer a beber cuando su hermana comenzó a hablar:

-           Ne... Shinobu-kun... Imagínate que pienso redecorar la casa familiar de Kenta-kun pero no quiero contratar un diseñador, son muy costosos y todo que muy impersonal... Y entonces recordé que mama me comento que en tu casa hay unas vasijas de la dinastía Ming preciosas y pues quería preguntarte en donde las compro tu esposo porque estoy segura que irían bien con lo que tengo en mente para el recibidor de la mansión por que por ser así de monumental se presta para decorarla como para detener la respiración... Hablando de eso... Deberías invitarme a tu casa ¿No? Después de todo mi mama ya conoce tu casa y yo nunca he sido invitada ni una sola vez.

Shinobu apenas logró arquear sus cejas viendo como su hermana paso de planes de decoración luego a una actitud de petición y finalizo con un reclamo, una habilidad filial domada en una sola intervención, habilidad con la que el aún tenía problemas para lidiar, apenas y vio a su madre la cual tenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa tal como él, y entonces supo que su instinto le había avisado correctamente sobre la actitud que debía asumir para el encuentro y no tuvo que pensar más:

-           ¡Vaya! Para no haberme invitado a tu boda siendo tu hermano, si que tienes agallas para exigirme eso ¿No?

Y era el turno de Risako de estar sorprendida, tal vez porque no se esperaba que Shinobu le contestara de forma agresiva, ni su madre tampoco, y entonces persistió en su papel de ofendida:

-           Pero fuiste invitado de todas formas ¿no? Así que no te quejes, comiste y bebiste a tu antojo.

-           Cierto y te deje un muy buen regalo... ¡Ah! Claro departí con unos familiares lejanos de tu esposo en vez de estar en la mesa familiar... Y te recuerdo que tú estuviste en mi boda como mi hermana y no una invitada a último momento... Así que tu reclamo como que no tiene fundamento.

-           Pero bueno... Acepto que me excedí... Pero sé que tu eres alguien muy noble... Ahora se nos puede dar una nueva oportunidad para acercarnos como familia, lo hiciste con mama... ¿por qué no hacerlo conmigo?

-           Mama fue la que se acerco... Ella tomó la iniciativa... En cambio tú sólo exiges la oportunidad... Y así no funcionan las cosas Risako

-           Ah... Ahora que estas casado con el gran Miyagi Yoh deben ser los demás quienes deben acercarse a ti ¿Eh?... Que arrogante te has vuelto hermanito.

Y el peor temor de Shinobu se hizo realidad... El que Risako se enterara de quien era su esposo, y por inercia volteó a ver a su madre la cual no salía de la estupefacción al ver como su hija le soltaba esa información tan a la ligera y luego la vergüenza la hizo bajar la mirada al notar la de su hijo llena de ira:

-           Madre... Te había pedido discreción... ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme así?

La mujer al ver a su hijo así reacciono:

-           ¡No sé cómo sucedió! Nunca fue mi intención haber soltado esa delicada información... ¡Hijo perdóname!

Pero Risako apenas bufo con desdén al ver a su madre suplicándole al perdedor de su hermano:

-           ¡Ay mama por favor! ¿Por qué le súplicas a ese niñito? ¿Es que es un pecado tan grave el que me hayas contado una información tan básica como lo es la identidad de mi cuñado?... ¿Y a ti porque te afecta?... ¿Ahora es que te avergüenzas de ser esposo de ese hombre?

Shinobu inspiro profundamente aire para calmarse y lanzarse contra su hermana, apenas pudo hablar sin gritar lo hizo:

-           Para estar tan informada sí que tienes la información muy incompleta... ¿O acaso no recuerdas el acuerdo que firme?... Seguro a mi madre se le olvidó informarte o recordarte... Pero bueno te puedo decir que se supone que la identidad de mi esposo no debía saberse por fuera del círculo familiar... Pero gracias a ustedes... Ya no es así... Especialmente por ciertas involucradas.

-           ¡No se dé que estás hablando!... Más bien… ¿En serio me crees tan crédula? ¿No será que te da pena porque se trata de un señor mucho mayor que tú? ¿O será porque quieres dártelas de misterioso guardando una información tan básica?

El chico al escuchar eso apenas sacudió su cabeza al ver lo inverosímil de su hermana, sabía que toda esa pantomima había llegado a su fin:

-           Mira Risako... Me encantaría discutir contigo tus alocadas teorías pero aquí sólo hay un hecho... ¿Quieres saber porque la familia Miyagi incluyendo a mi esposo, te detestan tanto? ¿Sabes porque no has sido invitada a mi casa, aún cuando sólo por el hecho de ser una pésima hermana es razón suficiente?

El rostro de su hermana no tenía precio, con la mandíbula desencajada del asombro al ver como su acostumbrado callado hermano le increpaba de vuelta a sus reclamos y entonces Shinobu sólo tenía que argumentar lo que le informaba:

-           Los Miyagi no pueden confiar en ti porque no puedes tener la maldita boca cerrada... De hecho, muy amablemente mi cuñado me informo que quien filtró el dato de que me casaba con un miembro de la familia Miyagi a la prensa fuiste tú al no poder evitar ese maldito ego que tienes arruinando las cosas y comentarle a tu amiguita periodista algo que sabías perfectamente no debías mencionar por las políticas estrictas de confidencialidad de ellos... ¡Pero no!... Tenías que meter la pata y tuvo mi esposo que arreglar las cosas y sacarme a mí de ese asunto que nada tuve que ver... Pero créeme que por eso te tienen por el ser menos confiable del mundo... Así que lo lamento “Querida hermanita”, ya que mi deber como esposo es cumplir a cabalidad las exigencias de los Miyagi y tengo que recordarles que fueron ustedes quienes me forzaron a estar en esa situación... Pues bien aclaradas las cosas, entenderás que no puedo hablarte tan libremente de mi matrimonio, no puedes ir en calidad de invitada a mi casa y – Volviéndose para ver a su madre- Lo lamento madre pero obligarme a acercarme a Risako no funcionara y sí eso significa que nos distanciemos pues no hay más remedio- Levantándose de forma airada ente las absortas damas que tenían la boca abierta sin saber cómo articular palabra alguna Shinobu se inclina y toma de nuevo el paquete que estaba al lado de Risako:

-           Perdón pero había comprado esto para mi casa, la próxima vez ten la delicadeza de esperar a que te ofrezcan el obsequio en vez de autoregalarte las cosas así que con permiso me llevo esto... Ahora… ¡Adiós!

Y sin más palabras ante las atónitas mujeres el chico se retiró con su paquete dejando el té que había pedido casi intacto para luego voltearse y dirigirse a la salida siendo objetó de las miradas de algunos comensales lo que indicaba que muy probablemente había alzado la voz de mas, algo que le pasaba siempre que el perdía la compostura. Se dirigió con largas zancadas a la puerta del local percibiendo la voz de su madre llamándolo, suponiendo que tal vez le había hecho sentir mal y que ahora probablemente trataba de arreglar la situación o a lo mejor sólo quería aparentar para no quedar tan mal, el ya daba por hecho que no se alejaría de su hija favorita así que pensando así hacia que él no se sintiera tan mal con irse de esa forma, así que no volteo a mirar atrás y prosiguió atravesando el centro comercial y llegar a la plaza para luego desplomarse en una banca para recuperar el aliento... No se sentía mal, sólo un poco por su madre, pero el ver que ella en realidad sólo buscaba un acercamiento superficial y todas las bellas palabras que le dio a él en su boda sólo fueron un contentillo para que ella pudiera alimentar su ego altruista... Pero ahora comprendía a su esposo, el sabía que pasaría eso y le dolía ver que su propia familia no lo contemplaban como parte de ella; sacudió su cabeza con desilusión pero ese día había despertado con una voz en su mente que le hizo aterrizar de esa ilusión de complementar su matrimonio con un acercamiento familiar que resulto ser pasajera.

Sacó el teléfono celular y marco al chofer para que lo recogiera y así fue su tarde mientras se decidía si mencionar a su esposo sobre su encuentro con su hermana.

 

*******

 

La llegada de Miyagi era esperada en especial por un descorazonado Shinobu, el cual tuvo que apagar el celular cuando su madre empezó a acosarlo con llamadas... Para cuándo volvió a encenderlo ya tarde en la noche, noto que habían llamadas perdidas de su esposo y un mensaje de vi en la que el mayor le decía que sí tenía algún problema que esperaba poder hablar con el en la noche, pudiera haber sonado frío pero Shinobu detecto la preocupación en esas palabras... Y era como sí su esposo intuyera lo que había pasado, era muy posible que lo hubiese hecho seguir sin su conocimiento y que supiera que se había encontrado con su hermana, pero si fue así ya no importaba de todas formas por que había tomado la decisión de alejarse de su familia, muy a pesar de su madre que había hecho el intento de acercarse, pero su costumbre de poner a Risako por encima de todo no permitía que sus esfuerzos fueran más allá que un formalismo, nada que fuera duradero y real y que no fuera más que una buena intención, y le dolía por ella... Pero ahora debía pensar en su esposo, y debía cumplir sus labores conyugales, por eso había decidido contarle a su esposo que se había reunido con Risako... Le haría entender que si bien tenia obligaciones por cuenta del acuerdo prenupcial, y la naturaleza inherente de esa unión en la cual el tenía una posición más vulnerable, el también debía alimentar su autonomía pues tenía la edad de tomar sus decisiones y tenía que construir su carácter, Miyagi debía comprender que no lo hizo por capricho o rebeldía contra él, sino porque tenía derecho a construir vínculos con su familia, que él no podía prohibirle hacerlo, y que si el decidió ya no tener nada que ver con su familia es por decisión propia... Se sentía ansioso, porque sabía que Miyagi lo iba a tomar bien esa reunión que el tuvo por su cuenta, pero había sido su decisión.

 

Miyagi llego a la oscuridad de la habitación donde Shinobu le saludo con afabilidad, él le saludo cariñoso pero algo distraído, su beso no duraba lo que había durado en noches anteriores, el joven empezó a preguntarle por su día, a lo cual el mayor contestaba casual, pero se sentía un poco la distancia, el chico opto por acercarse a el hombre al tomarle la mano, acariciar el largo de su brazo, apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de él mientras estaban sentados en la cama pero Miyagi no parecía querer ceder en los gestos cariñosos de su joven esposo, pero no rehuía de ellos, sólo parecía querer hablar... Y así pasaron unos minutos hasta que Shinobu decidió abordar el tema que le causaba ansiedad:

-           Yoh-san... Quisiera hablarte de algo... Ya que estamos ampliando nuestra comunicación... Es algo que tengo que contarte...

El hombre permaneció en silencio, un aura grave empezó a invadir la habitación y la voz del chico empezó a titubear un poco:

-           Uhm... Yo... Hoy me reuní con mi hermana y mi madre en un café... Sé que me lo vas a reprochar pero... Quiero que te quede claro que escuche atentamente a las palabras que me dijiste sobre analizar si tratar de acercarme a ellas valía la pena... Hoy te puedo decir que esa reunión me corroboro que las cosas no habían cambiado realmente, lo lamento por mi madre porque ella tuvo un poco de iniciativa... Pero Risako está en otra liga... Y pues ya decidí no volver a tener que ver con ella... Pero si mi madre elige ponerse de parte de su hija... La decisión va para ella también... Eso es lo que decidí.

Miyagi no respondió inmediatamente pero se puso tenso, Shinobu lo comprobó al sentir los músculos de su brazo rígidos... El mayor se levantó de forma un tanto acelerada y al parecer permaneció frente a él aunque el chico no sabía si sí le daba la espalda o si estaba mirando hacia él y entonces su voz retumbo:

-           Bien al parecer tuviste que hacerlo cuando yo te pedí que no te acercarás a tu hermana que sólo trae problemas…

-           Pero te recuerdo que yo puedo tomar mis decisiones... Puedo elegir acercarme a mi hermana y no causar estragos con las cláusulas prematrimoniales... No soy un idiota ¿Cierto?... Pues bien... Le aclare que había cláusulas de confidencialidad en mi contrato prenupcial y bueno digamos que ella tendrá que aceptar mi decisión cuando no se ha esforzado en lo más mínimo para acercarse a mi... Y apreciaría que me consideres como tu esposo y no como tu hijo.

-           Entonces para ti el hecho de que me preocupe por ti y que quiera que no te metas en problemas es como una forma de asediarte ¿Cierto?

-           Me tratas como a un mocoso, como si fuera un niño que se va dejar engatusar por sus mayores... Siento como si no confiaras en mí.

-           Como puedo confiar más libremente en ti si te reúnes con tu hermana, si lo hiciste sin habérmelo dicho.

-           ¿Es que acaso tengo que pedirte permiso para reunirme con mi familia? ¿Tengo que recordarte que solías monitorear las conversaciones telefónicas que tenía con mi madre?

-           Tú sabes bien porque tuve que hacerlo... Y por lo visto ahora que trató de confiar en ti, te da por ocultarme cosas.

-           ¡No te concernía lo que iba a tratar con MI FAMILIA!

-           ¡¿Como que no me concierne!? El tema iba a ser nuestro matrimonio, acabas de mencionarlo... Eso quiere decir que si que tenía que ver con este matrimonio por ende ¡IBAN A HABLAR DE NOSOTROS!

Shinobu no pensó que Miyagi se iba a poner así tan a la defensiva, lo sintió pasearse frente a él en círculos como tratando de menguar su ira y lo sentía manotear al aire como teniendo un debate en su interior, definitivamente no había sido una buena idea pero de alguna forma sentía que él iba a sentirse culpable... Y si afloraba ese sentimiento de culpa después seguramente su esposo se hubiera enojado aún más y probablemente ventilaría aún más su sentimiento de traición, así que Shinobu sólo permaneció en silencio más sin embargo estaba dispuesto a defender su posición de tomar sus decisiones so pena de discutir con su esposo, además tendrá que hacer gestiones para que esta discusión no se filtrara al resto de la familia y en especial ese detalle que no había contemplado previamente, su querido cuñado.

Miyagi se detuvo de repente, pero su aura de había oscurecido, incluso ennegreció aún más la oscuridad que los envolvía, y definitivamente eso era signo de que las cosas no habían mejorado y que no era un asunto de sólo ventilarlo para después calmarse... Miyagi tenía aparentemente más cosas que decir:

-           Debí haberle creído a mi hermano cuando me advirtió que ibas a reunirte con tu hermana... Esa fisgona... Esa... Mujer...

Shinobu quedo frío ante lo mencionado por su esposo, y sobretodo que su cuñado no se había distanciado como él creía, es más, había estado intrigando contra él y el vio una vez más una muestra de su ingenuidad al creer que ese hombre lo dejaría en paz y el mismo le había proveído con una excusa para ser acusado... Ahora se sentía agobiado:

-              Entonces... ¿Tu hermano sigue monitoreándome?

-              No pretendas hacerte la víctima Shinobu ahora, yo confiaba en tu criterio pero he visto que aún sigues siendo un niño.

-              ¡Hah! ¿Ahora soy un niño? ¿Ahora pretendes que me quede callado si me están siguiendo sin mi autorización? ¿Y tú lo sigues permitiendo? ¿Dónde está ese hombre que me había prometido que no habría más seguimientos por parte de tu hermano?

-              Pues está muy desilusionado de enterarse de que te reunías con esa persona por mi hermano y no por ti…

-              Yo aun no entiendo porque esa animadversión hacia mi hermana… Si sé que es una vanidosa e imprudente… Pero… ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia ella?

Miyagi se acerco hacia Shinobu tanto que el chico pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo frente a él y entonces una voz profunda resonó en sus oídos:

-              Podrá ser tu hermana… Pero no sabes los alcances que tiene esa mujer… Cosas que tu desconoces… O tal vez lo sabes pero prefieres mirar a otro lado como haces con tu madre… Prefieres ser tan acomodado que no te importa nada con tal de que te den un poquito de atención y cariño…

-              ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Yo no soy así!

-              Si y yo que pensaba que solo lo hacías por ingenuo… Pero no… Si quisiste mantenerte callado de que te ibas a ver con ella, sabiendo lo que pienso de tu hermana, eso indica que perfectamente lo hiciste a consciencia pero si ahora me lo confiesas es definitivamente porque la dichosa reunión no fue como tú querías y ahora te las quieres dar de sincero pero no me trago ni por un momento tu pose de niño bueno.

No hubo más que decir, Shinobu simplemente alargo los brazos y sus manos cerrados en puños para estrellarlos contra el amplio pecho del mayor que el chico sabia estaba expuesto frente a él, golpeando cualquiera que fuera la parte del cuerpo de ese hombre que alcanzara, gritándole mil improperios a su esposo el cual no reacciono hasta que aparentemente el joven logro impactarle en el rostro, porque sintió que el hombre retrocedió lanzando un quejido de dolor, lo que hizo que Shinobu se detuviera, y fue cuando ese hombre luego de quedarse quieto por unos segundos sin decir nada después del golpe, inmediatamente le salto al chico con todo su volumen corporal tumbándolo al suelo, dejándolo totalmente desorientado al verse aprisionado… Intento gritar algo pero unas manos bruscas tomaron su rostro tanto que sus dedos apretaron sus mejillas enterrándose en ellas y fue cuando una boca violentamente se apodero de la otra pequeña y suave… Fue un beso rudo, se involucro una lengua que logro una brusca intromisión en la boca de un Shinobu que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante este tipo de ataque… Miyagi siempre había sido dulce y pasional con el… Pero ahora… Sabía que estaba desquitando su rabia con el… Pero… No pensó que sería así… Trato de empujarlo lejos pero no pudo… Sus manos nada pudieron hacer contra la fuerza de su esposo que no tuvo reparos en besarlo a la fuerza… Mas sin embargo… En la adrenalina del momento, en donde afloraron tantos sentimientos intensos de rabia, ira, desilusión, vergüenza se dio paso a esa sensación de deseo, Shinobu no supo en qué momento su boca dejo de resistirse y acepto el ritmo frenético que estaba imponiendo los labios, dientes y lengua de su marido, tanto que estaba seguro que su boca estaba muy hinchada pero en el fondo no se quejaba, es más le estaba gustando sentir a su esposo dominarlo, sentir esa mano toscamente aferrarse a su cabello y apretar entre sus dedos considerablemente sus mechones para sostener su cabeza forzadamente para luego asaltar de nuevo su boca desde otro ángulo, penetrándola salvajemente, y el pobre joven no sabía cómo resistir a ese embate, solo podía intentar aferrarse a él de los hombros para luego sostener la parte trasera de su cabeza pero sorpresivamente, Yoh con su manos bruscamente alejaba las manos de Shinobu de su cuerpo como si no quisiese que lo tocara, el chico se sintió confundido y muy sugestionado con esa actitud de Miyagi, sintió aun mas su energía varonil atacarlo, pero no se sentía ofendido… Era como si la rabia del momento hubiera encendido un fuego en su cuerpo… Pero era un fuego diferente, el chico sintió que su erección se apretaba en su ropa interior y de pronto rememoro las caricias y la boca de su esposo en su miembro y eso inflamo aun más su libido… _Quería que su esposo lo tomara allí mismo_ … Pero en un momento inesperado el mayor se separo rudamente de él incluso empujándolo, se levanto y fue cuando en la oscuridad el chico escucho la ropa de él rozarse con su piel, y el tintineo de su cinturón, el joven empezó a sentir su corazón latiendo agitadamente al igual que su respiración, estaba imaginándose a su esposo listo para hacer con él lo que quería, podría sonar a que iba estar a punto de ser forzado, pero Shinobu no lo sentía así… Es más, lo deseaba… Quería sentir el cuerpo desnudo de su esposo sobre el, y temblar bajo si pasión… El mismo empezó a temblar y fue cuando una mano se aferro a su cabeza, asió sus cabellos y lo halo hacia el frente mientras su esposo le ordeno con un rugido:

-              ¡DE RODILLAS!

El chico abrió sus ojos, no lo sentía ni dulce ni amoroso… Era una orden que sonaba a desespero, a lujuria… A rabia… Él lo hizo torpemente más por la presión que le hacia su esposo a su cabeza y se puso de rodillas, y luego la voz volvió a rugir, aunque sonaba más a un siseo, de nuevo gélidamente:

-              ¡ABRE LA BOCA!

-              Pe-Pero…!-

-              ¡QUE LA ABRAS!!!!

El joven no pudo mas ante la presión de ese desconocido esposo, abrió su boca lentamente y sintió como Miyagi le introdujo dos dedos dentro de forma repentina y violenta, forzándolo a abrirla mas mientras embestía con sus dedos profundamente hasta hacerle dar una leve arcada, el joven se sintió ahora si tan absorto ante el impacto de sentir a ese hombre con el que había compartido sus noches de forma tan distinta, y es un hecho que para alguien que aun no había experimentado mucho de su sexualidad era una sensación bastante abrupta… Yoh volvió a gruñir:

-              ¡Mantenla abierta!

Y fue cuando además de la mano que aferraba con agarre de hierro sus cabellos la otra mano agarro su mandíbula y entonces sucedió… Sintió algo caliente enterrarse en la profundidad de su boca, era algo largo, grueso y muy duro… Y el joven Takatsuki sabía muy bien que era… Unas lagrimas invadieron sus ojos al tratar de controlar las arcadas que producía el miembro de su esposo internarse dentro su cavidad bucal, apenas podía controlar su respiración y sentía que si no retiraba esa cosa se moriría ahogado… Lo peor fue cuando empezaron las embestidas del falo, al principio solo internaba la mitad del miembro y el chico no sabía qué hacer, solo atino a quedarse quieto sin intentar nada extraño so pena de que su esposo decidiera hacerle daño viendo que el tenia la capacidad física para hacerlo y tal vez hacer algo peor, solo se quedo de rodillas mientras su marido le follaba la boca sin contemplación en medio de jadeos y gruñidos que jamás había escuchado salir de su boca… Fue cuando Miyagi con voz trémula le ordeno:

-              Relaja tu garganta… Voy a ir más profundo.

Sin que pudiera replicar, el pene de Miyagi entro aun más a fondo, llego a su garganta, tanto que Shinobu sintió una poderosa arcada que le forzó a retirar el miembro erecto de su boca para luego toser violentamente mientras saliva espesa se escurría de su boca, entonces el agarre de ambas manos volvieron a aferrarse a él con más fuerza que antes mientras el mayor con notorio enojo le rugía:

-       ¡Te dije que relajaras la garganta!

-       ¡No más Yoh-san!

-       ¡No me llames así! ¡Soy Miyagi-sama para ti!!!

Y entonces Shinobu sintió de nuevo la invasión del miembro caliente dentro de su boca y volvió a llegar a su garganta, y otra vez y otra vez… Penetrando con ahincó en su boca al ritmo de las caderas del hombre, follando a lo loco hasta su garganta, en algún momento las lagrimas de Shinobu caían de sus ojos por causa del forzado control que hacía para no vomitar por acción de las arcadas que producía el acto de _irrumatio_ que hacia su esposo en el, pero después de un par de embestidas su garganta cedió los embates y permitía que se deslizara con más facilidad… Y entonces el ritmo de Miyagi aumento al igual que sus jadeos y unos cuantos gemidos/gruñidos contenidos hasta que sintió a su esposo susurrar en medio de sus embestidas:

-       _Ikisō_

El ritmo aumentó aun más, sintiendo como pretendía ingresar con más rabia dentro de él y fue cuando ante el asombro del joven un liquido caliente, espeso y de sabor extraño que tiraba a salado invadió su cavidad bucal, mientras de las manos de su esposo y el miembro que pulsaba mientras eyaculaba le forzaban a no retirarse tan pronto… No… Shinobu no pudo más que tragar el liquido producto del orgasmo de su esposo dentro de su boca, lo hizo lo mejor que pudo porque apenas Miyagi retiro el miembro de forma repentina, el chico tuvo la libertad de toser ahora para aliviar su laringe que fue violentado de esa forma; algunos hilos de saliva espesa mezcladas con semen se escurrieron de sus comisuras mientras el joven tosía, abandonado de su esposo, de rodillas y en un estado patético… Shinobu sentía que tal acto había raspado su paladar y la parte trasera de su garganta, y estaba seguro que al otro día este se resentiría… Y por otro lado, se sentía ofendido, con rabia y humillado, el enojo de la causa de la discusión que inicio eso, mas la rabia de saberse monitoreado unido a que lo habían forzado a hacer ese acto cuando durante su acercamiento intimo Miyagi le había hecho entender que él nunca le haría algo en contra de su voluntad…Y ahora veía con mas notoriedad como la diferencia física entre ellos era una desventaja y lo dejaba muy vulnerable a otro ataque… El joven se sintió asustado, ahora no tenía a quien recurrir para hablar de eso, si su esposo decidiera castigarlo de una forma más extrema podría hacerlo sin ninguna contemplación… Además sintió que su esposo a pesar de la violencia, había disfrutado de ese acto… No le horrorizo del todo ¿Por qué? Se sentía mal de la cabeza porque no había rechazado enteramente lo que su esposo le había forzado a hacer, por más que su raciocinio le gritaba que había sido víctima de abuso por parte de su marido, pero no podía evitar seguir atado a Miyagi… Entonces sintió a su esposo componerse pues parecía arreglar sus pantalones con afán, luego paso de largo al joven que seguía de rodillas y antes de desaparecer solo susurro:

-       Dormiré en el cuarto de huéspedes

Luego ya no lo sintió más… Shinobu pudo temblar con los nervios en crisis, se levanto del suelo mientras se limpiaba los labios de la humedad producto del acto, se dirigió al baño donde por inercia busco una toalla y se lavo la cara… Luego se dio una ducha rápida para luego ponerse la ropa de dormir y acto seguido arroparse con las sabanas mientras trataba de dormitarse… Pero su mente divagaba entre tantas cosas… Finalmente comprendió que se había ilusionado bastante con lo que ocurría en su vida, pensaba poder confiar en su esposo, pero a la menor equivocación de su parte, no dudo en abusar de él, porque eso había sido un acto de abuso… Y su familia no dejaría de ser lo que son… El chico entonces por fin dio rienda suelta a sus emociones y empezó a sollozar en silencio, agradeció no haberlo hecho frente a ese hombre… Pero lo que más le dolía era que se sentía más solo que nunca, su ilusión de saberse valorado se había derrumbado totalmente, se abrazo a si mismo… Concientizándose que solo podía contar consigo mismo, que no podía depender emocionalmente de nadie, y lo más terrible era que no podía negar que se había enamorado de su esposo… ¿Podría dejar de amarlo después de lo que hizo? No parecía posible a esas alturas, solo podía regañarse porque había visto su vida desde el cristal equivocado, algo que no correspondía a su realidad, su familia nunca lo apreciaría, y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Miyagi se mostrara como en realidad era, y que evidenciara el desprecio que él en realidad sentía por él tanto como por su familia… Se limpio las lágrimas… Debía ser más cauto, ahora que ya nada lo unía a su familia el ya no tendría más elementos para prohibirle nada, por tanto el solo debía portarse bien mientras no implicara un acercamiento físico, solo se ajustaría a los parámetros básicos para proseguir con la boda para finalmente apenas pasara un día del tiempo de gracia, solicitar el divorcio… ¿Por qué no hacerlo de una vez?... No era capaz de dejar a su familia en la ruina, el no era como ellos y para bien o para mal eran su sangre, así que solo se infundio algo de valor… Desde mañana aterrizaría su corazón, ya no se dejaría ir por las palabras o gestos aparentemente cariñosos que tendría su esposo en el futuro, porque muy probablemente el consideraría que lo que sucedió fue por culpa de él… Ya no se dejaría llevar con facilidad, era algo que se prometía pero… ¿Lo cumpliría? ¿Sería capaz de divorciarse de Miyagi apenas pasara el tiempo de gracia? ¿Soportaría otro acto abusivo como el que sucedió esa noche?... Debía pensar muchas cosas, pero ahora se sentía tan agotado emocional y físicamente, divagaba entre sus planes a seguir antes de sentir sus parpados pesados e invadirlos de sueño hasta que se durmió… Pero ciertamente el chico esa noche no descansaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, bueno… estoy lista para los tomatazos por la forma como hice aterrizar a mi querido Shinobu-chin, esta escena no estaba en el script original… Pero descubri que el necesitaba un duro despertar para que se espabilara de entre tanta fantasia… Si, Miyagi fue una bestia, ahora podemos vislumbrar que efectivamente tiene un grave problema de control… pero en mi opinión lo que paso no llego a ser violación, en el fondo Shinobu esta mas sorprendido que otra cosa y le dio mas rabia la forma en que lo trato a diferencia de cómo habia sido tratado por el antes que el acto en si, pero no deja de ser un acto abusivo contra el… Y bueno se puede decir que ese dia junto todo lo malo para nuestro protagonista… Pobrecito, el chico se debe sentir fatal cuando te abren los ojos de esa manera… Pero no se sientan mal por el, Miyagi buscara remediar esa situación… Ya verán… Ah y para los que no saben lo que dijo Miyagi, quiere decir “Me voy a venir”… Muy grafico xD.


	14. Decima Cuarta Parte: Evocaciones del pasado de un esposo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno vengo de una semana dificil y se me hizo un poco difícil escribir y ponerme al corriente del capitulo que esta vez resulto ahora si MUY largo… Pense en separarlo en dos partes pero cada parte quedaría sin chiste además el evento central de este capitulo abarca el 95% de este capitulo. Ahora veremos algunos detalles que hacen parte del pasado de Miyagi… Y bueno espero los descubran y será preparatorio para el siguiente capitulo que estará interesante…. Ahora si a leer:

**Decima Cuarta Parte: Evocaciones del pasado de un esposo**

 

 

Ese día Shinobu salió temprano, le pidió a su chofer que lo llevara a la Universidad pero le dijo que como era día cultural no sabía a qué hora saldría y que le avisaría cuando el saldría… Pero el chico no lo iba a llamar esa tarde… Después de una noche donde tomaba resoluciones para lo que decidiría para su vida, Shinobu eligió alejarse por ese día, no quería saber de nadie en el transcurso de ese día ni de su familia ni de su esposo, ya había tenido suficiente.

Al levantarse casi al amanecer su cuerpo le daba señales resentidas del abuso que su esposo había sometido especialmente a su boca donde amaneció con la garganta con la delicada piel que la recubría escaldada junto con una leve afonía, ni que decir de rapaduras en las comisuras sin mencionar la horrible sensación de haberse sentido utilizado de una forma tan baja… Y lo peor… Sentirse enojado consigo mismo por no poder despreciar completamente el acto que Miyagi había infligido contra el… Había llorado, no como una adolescente cuyo mundo se había derrumbado, pero derramo lagrimas de rabia y desilusión… Pero esa mañana se sentía determinado, así que fue a su Universidad dispuesto a pasar ese día enfocado en ayudar a sus compañeros en las actividades del festival, como vendían postres el chico se ofreció a ayudar a prepararlos, y con eso se distrajo considerablemente… Para mayor eficacia, había apagado su celular y así pudo departir con sus compañeros que estaban tan animados por la actividad y que habían cambiado de actitud hacia Shinobu desde el inicio de las fechas académicas, y fue con los que le hablaban desde su reingreso que ha compartido su tiempo en la Universidad.

Shinobu por ese día se sintió como un joven normal, sin problemas encima, se dedico a decorar postres, a servirlos usando un uniforme que camarero que le habían prestado usando una pajarita enorme de color rojo, y con una sonrisa en los labios logro por esa soleado mediodía y posterior tarde aparentemente desaparecer sus problemas, logrando lucir radiante para las clientas femeninas que viéndolo así de servicial empezaron a fijarse en el chico, incluso un par de chicas tímidas se sonrojaron cuando él les dedico una sonrisa para servirles sus capuchinos con tortas de merengue, y así fue hasta la caída de la noche donde sus compañeros estaban más que emocionados por el dinero recaudado, enunciando que tendrían muchas ganancias, y parte de ese éxito se debió al esmero de Shinobu y se lo reconocieron, un aliciente para el alma melancólica del chico que recibió los halagos con humildad.

Fue cuando Shinobu le comento a su compañero más cercano, digamos que casi un amigo para planear quedarse con él, aduciendo que su esposo estaba de viaje y que ahora con lo del festival cultural tenía que llegar más temprano que de costumbre, por lo que pregunto si habría algún problema si se quedaba en casa del chico por el resto de esa semana, incluso el compraría la cena en agradecimiento, a lo que Koizumi, el mencionado compañero, el cual vivía convenientemente cerca de la universidad accedió sin problemas. Habiendo solucionado eso, Shinobu llamo desde una cabina telefónica a la oficina de Yamada y ante la sorpresa de este le pidió que le avisara a Miyagi que él o iría a dormir esa noche, sin darle más explicaciones y sin dejar que este le inquiriera sobre el porqué no él no le avisaba directamente a su esposo, y después de darle dicha información colgó para luego dirigirse con su compañero a su casa no sin antes pasar por un puesto de comida callejera para que Shinobu pudiera agasajar a su anfitrión temporal, y Koizumi estaba dichoso de ser invitado por su muy pudiente amigo.

Y esa noche a pesar de su afable aspecto, no pudo dormir con facilidad, pensando si su esposo lo habría llamado o si de pronto le extrañaría esa noche… Tuvo la tentación de encender el celular y llamarlo, de hecho encendió el aparato, para darse cuenta que solo había llamado su madre en incontables ocasiones y un par de llamadas de Yamada después de que el le hubiese llamado a la oficina… Pero ni una de su esposo… Entonces simplemente apago de nuevo el teléfono y se auto-convenció que era lo mejor, solo vivir el peor escenario para no desilusionarse más, y así poder revertir, en su ingenua mente, sus sentimientos hacia su verdugo, por lo que se dejo llevar por el cansancio de haber estado tan activo ese día y tratar de no pensar en nada… Pero al otro día se dio cuenta que esa situación estaba cargándolo de tensión de todas formas, suspiro con amargura esa madrugada, porque sabía que debía disimular todas esas noches con su amigo, y cuando este despertó para iniciar una nueva jornada de trabajo duro para el festival, Shinobu estaba rebosando energía para dar lo mejor de sí mismo, y le contagio de esa energía a Koizumi y así empezaron un nuevo día.

Shinobu prefirió dejar de pensar en Miyagi, al parecer ese hombre había decidido que el había sido el culpable, ahora seguramente estaba tramitando frente a su familia su primera amonestación contra su matrimonio, y su cuñado estaría dichoso de haberlo logrado… No quiso pensar más en eso, solo se dedico con mas esfuerzo a ayudar a sus compañeros y para el inicio de la tarde Shinobu había logrado erradicar con éxito los pensamientos que esa mañana le había dirigido a su esposo, y parecía que iba a repetirse todo hasta que hubo una presencia inesperada en el atiborrado puesto de postres en el festival cultural de la Universidad de Tokio, cuando una mujer de edad madura enfundada en un costoso abrigo y engalanada como una mujer de cuna de oro sabe hacerlo despertando murmullos alrededor mientras se acercaba al mostrador ignorando la fila que estaba formada principalmente de chicas curiosas y entusiasmadas, y que dejo frio al joven que estaba llevando un par de postres a una chicas que se secreteaban entre ellas respecto al lindo camarero que les atendía… El chico apenas pudo tragar saliva para acercarse a la mujer, pero como si fuera una cliente mas, la llevo a una mesa y extendiéndole una carta hecha de papel laminado le daba sus sugerencias en tono monótono, nada que ver con la sonrisa y la dulzura que emanaba para las demás clientas, y la mujer sin hacer caso a la carta solo tino a decir:

  * Quisiera hablar contigo hijo… Solo dame unos minutos y no te molestare mas… ¿Podrías hacerlo aunque sea una vez?



La mujer tenía una voz lastimera, y sus ojos se cristalizaban con una lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, el joven solo pregunto si quería pedir algo de la carta, o de lo contrario tendría que irse para darle su puesto a una verdadera cliente… De hecho lo había dicho en un tono gélido y cortante, muy distinto a la amabilidad que se había forjado en ese par de días, la mujer dio un mohín de dolor, seguramente herida por la forma como su hijo la trataba, y después de un breve silencio dijo con una voz muy baja:

  * Quisiera entonces un mousse de chocolate
  * No sé si haya mousse de chocolate para usted
  * Si hay una posibilidad tráemelo… Si no… Me iré sin ningún problema.



Shinobu se la quedo viendo severamente, la mujer retorcía sus manos llenas de anillos sobre la mesa, un gesto que ella tenía cuando estaba muy nerviosa, y sin decir nada se fue a la parte de atrás donde estaban almacenados los postres separado de las mesas por una improvisada cortina. La mujer miraba a su alrededor notando las miradas curiosas de sus vecinos, sin prestar atención más que a la respuesta que le iba dar su hijo, y sabia más que nadie que si su hijo llegara a decidir que no quería nada mas de ella, lo aceptaría como un error de ella por no haber cultivado su labor de madre con su hijo menor, y eso parecía afectarla mucho, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando un mousse de chocolate servido en una copa de Martini de plástico acompañado de una cuchara roja y una servilleta fueron puesto frente a ella, lo que la hizo levantar su rostro con asombro mientras un rostro aun adusto la observaba, para luego decirle que cuando fuera a pagar hablarían, y ella asintió con una leve sonrisa, pero que lograba iluminar su rostro. El joven prosiguió con su labor hasta que ella se acerco al mostrador para recibir un ademan del chico mientras le decía a su compañero más cercano que se tomaría un descanso para luego quitarse el delantal y hacerle una señal a la mujer para que lo siguiera hacia la parte trasera de la tienda, y allí frente a frente la mujer comenzó, de forma muy tímida a hablar con su hijo:

  * Hijo… ¿Cómo has estado? Te veo pálido
  * Tienes 5 minutos… No tengo todo el día para que me muestres tu papel improvisado de madre.
  * Hijo no es necesario que me hables así… Sé que cometí un error muy grave
  * ¿Te parece poco? Lo que provocaste fue muy grave… Y ahora tengo una persona que me tiene en la mira solo porque soy un Takatsuki… Debiste darte cuenta que mi posición en ese matrimonio es muy vulnerable.
  * Lo sé hijo… Pero… Créeme que no lo hice con mala intención… Fue un accidente… Más bien… Digamos que Risako me saco la información… Ella estaba muy interesada en saber quién era tu conyugue y yo puse mi mayor esfuerzo para no decirle… Pero tú sabes lo empecinada que puede ser ella… No sé cómo empezó pero cuando menos lo esperaba, ya yo le había dicho indirectamente quien era tu esposo y el resto lo dedujo… Yo inmediatamente le advertí que podrías meterte en problemas si ella lo llegara mencionar a alguien más, y ella me prometió que se quedaría callada… Pero… Tiene esa bocota que no puede controlar…
  * No, no es que su bocota tenga que ser controlada… Era su intención que yo supiera que ella sabía de quien se trataba…
  * ¡No hijo! ¡Ella no es maquiavélica como estas insinuando!
  * Tú no hables, que te encanta taparle todo a ella así se porte de forma reprobable… Tú nunca le has impuesto límites, crees que porque le dices todo hablándole como si fueras su mejor amiga ella te hará caso pero tú no tienes ninguna autoridad sobre ella… Ella siempre ha contado con la permisividad de mi padre y la tuya para hacer lo que ella quisiera… ¿Ahora esperas darle clases de comportamiento o siquiera valores?... Perdón madre pero tú sabes perfectamente que esa es la verdad.
  * ¡No seas insolente! ¿Ahora pretendes darme clases de crianza si ni siquiera tienes hijos?
  * Si tanto crees que estás haciendo las cosas bien… ¿Qué diantres estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué me estas buscando?



La señora Takatsuki suspiro bajando la cabeza… Sabía que su hijo tenía el derecho de reprocharle por su errónea forma de criar a su hija, era odioso tener que soportar los reproches pero ella fue la que había ido hasta allá para hablar con él, y eso incluía aguantarse las recriminaciones de su hijo agraviado… Y tuvo que tragar duro y ponerle cara a lo que iba a hacer esa tarde:

  * Hijo tienes razón… Yo no controle a tu hermana y ahora te involucre en ese problema… ¿Tuviste problemas con tu esposo?
  * Madre como comprenderás no puedo decirte nada de mi matrimonio… Antes te lo diría pero la confianza se ha roto… Solo puedo decirte que mi familia política tiene argumentos en contra mía y que debo limpiar mi posición… Ahora… ¿Para qué me necesitabas?



La mujer aun no acostumbrada al tono frio de su hijo tuvo que seguir aguantando la situación:

  * Yo… Vengo a pedirte perdón… De todo corazón lamento lo que sucedió con tu hermana… Y como la fuente de origen de este problema yo asumo la responsabilidad… Hablare con la matriarca de los Miyagi para aclarar que yo pondré la cara y si tengo que pagar una multa… Lo hare… Sin ningún miramiento.



Shinobu suspiro, las cosas ya habían tomado un rumbo donde una proposición como esa ya no era viable, simplemente negó con la cabeza para aclararle la situación:

  * En estos momentos tu intervención estaría de más… Yo soy el que está casado con Miyagi-san y quien firmo el contrato pre-nupcial y quien acepto las clausulas… La responsabilidad recae sobre mí, yo me di la libertad de contártelo aun cuando no debí hacerlo… No hay más remedio que aceptarlo frente a mi familia política… Y desafortunadamente… Para ellos les da igual si soy yo o tú… Ambos como Takatsuki nos hemos hecho acreedores del título de personas no aptas para depositar confianza en ellas… Y yo no puedo hacer más que aceptarlo y esperar a ver qué sanción me impondrán ellos… Por tanto el que vengas aquí hoy, es un lindo detalle pero no sirve de absolutamente nada.
  * ¿En serio hijo mío? ¿Crees que es poca cosa el buscar salvar la conexión que por fin había logrado contigo?
  * Siempre tendrás a Risako a tu lado… Después de todo siempre he estado por fuera de la familia… Eso igual ya no importa…
  * ¿¡Como que no importa?!... ¡Eres mi hijo!... ¡Yo no quiero que me odies!
  * ¿Ves?... Solo viniste para no sentirte más culpable… Si quieres que calme tu angustia lo hare… Te perdono… Así ya puedes volver a casa como si nada hubiese pasado.



La mujer empezó a sollozar, se veía realmente entristecida por la actitud glacial de Shinobu para con ella, y era obvio que él lo decía para que ella ya se fuera de ese lugar… Solo pudo buscar en su corazón para encontrar un poco de compasión del joven:

  * Sé que lo arruine… Sé que no merezco tu perdón después de haberme portado tan mal… Años de mala cualidad maternal… Años de negligencia para contigo… Y cuando por fin creí haber dado un pequeño paso… Lo arruino de nuevo… Destruí tu confianza… Pero Shinobu… Tú eres mi hijo… Yo se que tú no eres así… Tu nobleza te hace tan diferente a nosotros… Tú tienes una calidad humana muy diferente al del resto de la familia y yo… No podría estar más orgullosa… Pero por favor… No aspiro a un perdón… Aspiro a que no me alejes de ti… Aspiro a que no me niegues la posibilidad de volver a hablar contigo… De volver a ser tu madre… Por favor Shinobu-kun… Dime que me darás esa oportunidad a futuro.



El joven iba a contestar cuando Koizumi se asomo y le dijo que habían llegado más clientes y que lo necesitaban, el joven asintió diciéndole que ya iba para allá, para luego dirigirse a su madre:

  * Ya no llores… De nada sirve que llores… Más bien usa esta experiencia para corregir todo lo que has hecho mal… Empieza por ser mas una madre para Risako que si sigue así se meterá en graves problemas… Además ya es hora de que des tu opinión ante tu esposo, que se que es el más indulgente para con mi hermana y el que más le aplaude todo… Cuando logres establecer algo de autoridad frente a ella, aunque lo dudo porque de todas formas ella ya es una mujer adulta, pero si logras el respeto de tu hija… Habrás resarcido en algo tu falta de autoridad… En cuanto a mi… Lo pensare… No estoy siendo mezquino… Siempre seré tu hijo por sangre… Pero… Por ahora no me puedo dar el lujo de confiar tan ciegamente, y menos cuando ahora mi posición está más vulnerable que antes… Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero tengo que atender a los clientes… Y tú tienes que volver a tu casa.
  * Shinobu… ¿Volverás a hablarme?
  * ¡Claro que sí! ¡Eres mi madre!... Pero por ahora será mejor que nos distanciemos… Lo lamento mucho… Solo… Cuídate mucho… El que hayas venido aquí demuestra que tus intenciones fueron y siguen siendo buenas…



Shinobu se retiro de ese lugar en silencio dejando a su madre afligida, viendo como su hijo estaba más endurecido de lo que ella creía, y lo que más lo delato fue la falta de brillo en sus ojos, una opacidad que abarcaba su energía personal… Algo le había pasado, algo desde la última vez que lo vio… Y no le gusto… Su hijo no estaba feliz, parecía como si… Hubiese abierto los ojos ante la crueldad… No podía hacer nada después de todo… Así que solo podría rogar a Kami-sama para que vele por su hijo, se limpio su rostro y salió con la frente al horizonte con paso rápido, mientras escuchaba la algarabía del festival cultural que ahogaba sus preocupaciones para dejarla vacía, porque no había logrado su objetivo, pero con la leve esperanza de que ella eventualmente podría ayudar a su hijo.

 

******

 

Shinobu pasó sus noches con relativa tranquilidad, donde distrajo su mente de todo lo relacionado con su vida familiar y su matrimonio. Yamada lo llamaba constante mente, llamadas que el joven no contestaba, pero escuchaba los mensajes de voz que el asistente le dejaba, en los cuales prudentemente no mencionaba nada de Miyagi Yoh, pero si sobre los trámites para hacer las prácticas profesionales en una de las empresas de los Miyagi, y entonces se decidió a que tenía que hacer gestiones para cambiar la empresa en la cual él debía que hacer gestiones para cambiar la empresa a la cual él debía hacer sus pasantías, porque en definitiva ese era el distanciamiento que necesitaba para empezar a enfriar sus sentimientos, por eso busco a través de su Universidad las empresas que se habían enrolado para el programa de prácticas profesionales que ofrecía la institución, y eligió aquella que no tuviera ningún contacto con las empresas Miyagi, un restaurante de comidas rápidas que había crecido considerablemente en los últimos años y que no pagaba exactamente muy bien… Tenía una vacante para el departamento de RR.HH como uno de los aprendices junior… Y aunque no era lo que esperaba Shinobu el cual ya tenía todo su enfoque en una de las empresas más grandes de la familia de su esposo gracias a su matrimonio con él, un simple trámite lo vinculaba para hacer sus prácticas allí en el área financiera y que recibiría un buen salario, demasiado para un practicante, pero la idea siempre fue que sería una vinculación formal solo que al finalizar su contrato como pasante cambiaria a uno a termino indefinido y de planta, es decir, toda fantasía de un estudiante de último año antes de graduarse, pero ahora veía que no iba a ser así de fácil, y la realidad de nuevo le mostro que no debía ilusionarse más, así que prosiguió con ese cambio.

Cuando la semana termino, lo hizo también su hospedaje en la casa de Koizumi, así que era inevitable volver a la casa de su esposo, pero no se sentía tan bien como para ir allá, le consulto a Yamada si Miyagi era propietario de algún otro apartamento para el poder mudarse allá, pero Yamada, de una forma algo frustrante, le recordó que era su obligación vivir bajo el mismo techo que su esposo siempre y cuando hubiese razones de trabajo o de un viaje laboral, si no quería someterse a la terminación del matrimonio, por tanto Shinobu tuvo que hacerse a la idea de tener que ir de nuevo a la mansión, y eso no era realmente de su agrado… Pero entonces decidió irse a la habitación de huéspedes (La mansión contaba con 5 habitaciones para invitados) más distanciada del cuarto principal, y le ordeno telefónicamente al mayordomo que trasladara su ropa y sus pertenencias a esa habitación, y como era su orden, el otro no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, y no le importaba si alguien de la servidumbre empezara a rumorear y le contaran a su patrón Miyagi, y para cuando este llegara ya informado de que él había vuelto a casa y mudado de habitación... Esa era la idea... Pero cuando llegó tuvo que encargarse del detalle de su cajita de recuerdos, la cual estuvo escondida en ese lugar que él había encontrado, pero sospechaba que Miyagi la había encontrado y hasta hubiese husmeado en ella... Pero al verla no encontró nada sospechoso en ella... Luego la guardo sin querer recordar que gran parte del contenido de esta está dedicada a su esposo, por tanto sólo se limitó a guardarla en la maleta que originalmente hacia parte de su ajuar, y sólo se dedicó a familiarizarse con esa habitación porque intuía que habría corté de luz a determinada hora y por tanto no podría encender la luz de la lámpara que tenía en su mesa de noche... Entonces se dedicó primero a releer su novela favorita, “Tokio Blues”, para luego dejarla en la mesa e intento dormirse aunque se le dificultaba porque la sensación de estar en un lugar desconocido le producía desasosiego... Así fue por un tiempo hasta empezar a dormitarse y estaba a punto de hacerlo totalmente cuando sintió que alguien entraba en su habitación... Reconocía la cadencia de esos pasos... Era su esposo el cual entraba lo más silencioso posible... Pero puede que porque tenía sus sentidos más agudizados después de noches de practica en las tinieblas, que podía oírlo perfectamente, y como este se aproximaba a el... Shinobu simplemente se mantuvo quieto, acompasando su respiración, y manteniendo sus ojos cerrados aunque estaba seguro que daba igual si los mantuviera abiertos porque ésa habitación al igual que la principal estaba acondicionada para que no se filtrara ni un haz de luz externo... Pero por alguna razón siempre su cuerpo tendía a comportarse como si su esposo lo estuviera viendo perfectamente en la oscuridad, como si tuviera los ojos de un felino adaptado para ver en las noches oscuras.

Lo sintió cernirse sobre el cómo verificando si él estuviera respirando, parecía que le estuviera estudiando el rostro, pero Shinobu no cayó en la tentación de abrir los ojos… Pero no quería enfrentarse aun a ese hombre... Ni quería revivir esa escena llena de coerción a la que fue sometido o incluso si se daba, ser forzado a algo peor… Tampoco quería oír sus excusas ni sus justificaciones… Para el ninguna era válida, por mas furioso que él estuviera, nada justificaba lo que había hecho por eso no quería escucharlo… Después de un rato lo sintió removerse desde su posición, para luego incorporarse y salir sigilosamente de esa habitación, y hasta entonces Shinobu pudo sentir alivio, para luego tratar de dormir pero la calma no pudo retornar a él esa noche.

Al siguiente día el chico con notables ojeras se despertó cansado y desanimado, sentía que ese lugar a pesar de sus dimensiones lo estaban asfixiando… Fue cuando noto un sobre blanco en su mesa de noche… Al leer lo que decía por fuera solo estaba escrito en puño y letra de su esposo: “Para mi esposo Takatsuki Shinobu”… El joven sintió sus manos temblar con ese sobre en sus manos, tuvo la tentación inicial de abrirlo, pero las vivencias de esa noche retornaban a su mente… Luego la tentación de romperla le invadió… Al final no lo hizo, simplemente bajo a desayunar algo ligero en la cocina y cuando vio al mayordomo de la casa le entrego el sobre y le pidió que se lo devolviera al señor Miyagi… Además le pidió que lo llamara por su apellido “Takatsuki”… No le importaba si eso enojara a su esposo, definitivamente ya no se sentía cómodo usando ese apellido cuando en realidad ya no calaba con él, por tanto seguiría siendo un “Takatsuki” aunque el mismo fuera marginado de esa familia, luego se preparo para ir a la Universidad para terminar de hacer las gestiones para su cambio de empresa para hacer sus prácticas.

Esa tarde Yamada lo llamo bastante extrañado por el cambio de empresa cuando prácticamente y había hecho el trámite para que el ingresara a la compañía donde inicialmente el iba a hacer su pasantía, pero Shinobu sin dar mayor explicación le dijo que había sido una decisión de tipo personal y que quería hacer todo por su cuenta, para el lograr las cosas por su merito y no por su conveniente matrimonio era más satisfactorio. Yamada obviamente no le creyó, pero sabía que no podía abordar las verdaderas causas sea por desconocimiento de ellas o porque se trataba de algo que no le concernía, así que solo le dijo que si necesitaba alguna asesoría para llevar a cabo sus planes que contara con él, y el chico lo sintió sincero, pero no con la autonomía suficiente que él deseaba, y así paso una semana más donde el joven siguió durmiéndose en esa habitación, reajustándose de nuevo a dormir a solas como siempre lo había hecho antes de casarse, y cada mañana recibir un nuevo sobre blanco que el joven siempre devolvía al mayordomo sin abrir para que se lo diera de vuelta a su patrón, y ese parecía ser el acercamiento que había intentado su esposo hasta entonces, algo bastante desilusionante para el chico, que esperaba mucho mas de alguien que llevaba las riendas de una empresa tan importante, al menos que diera su cara para afrontar los hechos… O puede que… Para él no había sino mas que un impasse y por tanto el tratamiento debía ser así de impersonal… Después de todo paso de poder llamarlo por su nombre a llamarlo “Miyagi-sama” toda una degradación… Así que él no se tomaría la molestia de siquiera contestarle, de hecho el devolver el sobre era su respuesta: “No estoy interesado en leer lo que tengas que decirme”… Aunque en el fondo de su alma esperaba que el recurriera a un tipo de acción directa y que lo buscara y le hablara… Pero ahora le quedaba claro que para ese hombre ese matrimonio había tenido segundas intenciones y que se había casado con ese hombre engañado… Por tanto si lograba mantener el contacto al mínimo hasta donde pudiera era el plan que él pretendía seguir… Pero entonces recibió una llamada que nunca espero recibir.

La llamada la recibió una mañana cuando Shinobu iba a disponerse a ir a la universidad, era de un numero privado, pero por el afán que tenia había contestado sin percatarse de eso, igualmente sabía que Yoh no era, ya que misteriosamente parecía que se había vuelto incapaz de llamarle a su celular, y eso le dio la tranquilidad temporal para contestar sin temor a encontrárselo al otro lado de la línea… Pero ciertamente el encontrarse a su suegra en esta ocasión fue una sorpresa mayúscula:

  * ¡Buenos días Shinobu-kun! ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?



El chico no supo como contestarle a la afable mujer, porque nunca había recibido una llamada de ella, y más porque aunque su esposo le había dicho que a ella le agradaba, la mujer nunca se había dispuesto a llamarle por teléfono, por ende el chico apenas salió de su estupor contesto de la forma más compuesta que pudo:

  * B-Buenos días Señora Miyagi… He amanecido bien ¿Y usted?
  * ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que me llames por mi nombre? ¿Acaso no eres mi yerno?
  * Claro Seño- Digo Chiyo-san… La verdad es que no me esperaba tu llamada.
  * ¡Cierto!... ¡Es que estuve todo este tiempo, desde la última vez que nos vimos en un viaje por Europa!... Perdón por no haberte escrito, pero es que me desconecte totalmente, ni siquiera a mis hijos les escribí… Igual ellos viven tan ocupados… ¿Cómo va la Universidad?
  * Muy bien Chiyo-san… De hecho ya estoy próximo a iniciar mis practicas
  * ¡Pero qué maravilla!... No esperaba menos de ti… Ahora supongo que lo harás en una de las empresas familiares que más te gusta ¿Cierto?



Entonces supo Shinobu que la llamada de su suegra no fue solamente para saber cómo estaba el… Estaba verificando alguna información proveída por alguien y no tuvo el mínimo interés de engañarla:

  * La verdad Chiyo-san es que he querido dejar al margen a la familia para lograr mis objetivos… Quiero desempeñarme en un ambiente independiente y autónomo para mi crecimiento tanto laboral como personal, por eso decidí no hacerlo en ninguna de las compañías que pertenecen a la familia Miyagi… Espero y entienda mis razones.



Hubo un silencio corto después de lo dicho por el joven hasta que la mujer volvió a la conversación e alguna forma más entusiasmada:

  * Pues solo puedo darte mi apoyo… Me gusta mucho la forma como defiendes tu autonomía… Sé que quieres formarte como un gran profesional por tus propios meritos Shinobu-kun… Me enorgullece… Aunque… La verdad es que acabando de llegar me informo de algunas situaciones que quisiera que habláramos a la mayor brevedad posible
  * ¡Claro Chiyo-san! ¿Para cuándo quisiera que nos reuniéramos?
  * Quisiera que fuera hoy… De hecho… ¿Por qué no te invito a almorzar? ¿A la 1 de la tarde?



Shinobu debió haberlo supuesto, porque esa mujer iba con un objetivo y era tratar el distanciamiento que tenia de su esposo… Pero no le quedaba claro como lo iba a abordar… Y en esos momentos ya no estaba en semana cultural por ende sus responsabilidades académicas adquirieron mayor importancia y no sabía si podría tan campantemente saltarse un par de clases:

  * Chiyo-san, me encantaría pero no sé si-
  * ¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no!... Vendrás esta tarde a mi casa para almorzar y no puedes negarte… Ya después te ayudo para darte una coartada para tus maestros… Pero en serio… Lo que quiero hablar contigo es muy importante y ya sabes de qué va ¿Cierto?... No da tiempo de espera querido Shinobu-kun, además te prometo que será una conversación privada… Vendrás ¿Cierto?



Shinobu apenas pudo tragar grueso al ver como su suegra lo acorralaba de forma maternal… No supo decirle que no porque de alguna forma sentía que podría desahogarse con ella, aunque su raciocinio le indicaba que no podía confiar en ella del todo, pero estaba la posibilidad, así que acepto por las buenas:

  * Muy bien Chiyo-san… Estaré allí a la una…
  * ¡Perfecto! Esperare con ansias verte de nuevo… ¡Cuídate!



Y sin más palabras la mujer colgó dejándolo ansioso, porque sabía que iba a ser una tarde muuuy larga.

 

*****

 

Había llegado puntual, la impresión que a él le gustaba dar siempre, Chiyo-san lo había invitado a comer pasta al pesto, un plato occidental pero sabroso, y después de un almuerzo relativamente silencioso por parte de él ya que la mujer, ahora ya no tan elegantemente ataviada sino vestida de forma casual pero aun así sin poder evitar que su elegancia se filtrara sin esfuerzo, no terminaba de contar sus peripecias por los eventos a los que asistió en Europa, ni las cosas que compro en los mercadillos y los anticuarios que encontró por allá, contando con entusiasmo como estuvo perdida en algunos estrechos callejones tratando de encontrar la salida a ese laberinto de callejones que la llevaron a encontrar como si de un tesoro escondido se tratara, de la plazoletas y las calles de tiendas de barrio y pequeños cafecitos más increíble que ella no había encontrado en sus años de haber visitado esas ciudades y pueblos… Pero apenas terminaron de almorzar ella le pidió con más seriedad que la acompañara al estudio, donde hablarían con mas privacidad y fue allí donde fue abordad por la mujer que ahora ya no presentaba esa brillante sonrisa sino que ahora su rostro reflejaba una gravedad que no había visto antes en ella… Y unos ojos que mostraban tristeza… Shinobu empezó a preocuparse a la par:

  * Shinobu-kun… Hoy te he traído a este lugar porque debía hablar contigo sobre lo que está sucediendo en tu matrimonio.



El chico bien podría salir a decirle todo lo que había pasado, pero prefirió ser más cauto y más bien sacar la información que ella tenía para poder editar lo que había pasado… No quería llegar al extremo de decirle con detalles lo sucedido esa noche, pero también debía saber que era lo que ella sabia y sobre todo saber si su querido cuñado no habrá tenido que ver con alguna desinformación:

  * Estamos empezando a sufrir las consecuencias de no habernos conocido mejor antes de casarnos… Supongo que es algo normal en los matrimonios arreglados ¿Cierto Chiyo-san?



La mujer asintió silenciosa, como analizando lo que su yerno le estaba tratando de decirle. De repente lo miro a los ojos y le pregunto suavemente:

  * Querido Shinobu-kun… ¿Te ha sido difícil adaptarte al estilo de vida de mi hijo Yoh?... Ahora que estamos a solas podemos hablar con tranquilidad… Y comprendería que el hecho de que no te deje verlo, estar a oscuras todo el tiempo… Es algo que no es normal… Y adaptarte en poco tiempo es demasiada exigencia… Y más cuando o se te advirtió de antemano pero fueron disposiciones de mi hijo… El estaba tan entusiasmado con casarse…



Shinobu se sorprendió con esa revelación… ¿Estaba ansioso por casarse?... ¿Se refería a casarse o casarse con él? Y la mujer prosiguió con lo que decía esta vez en un tono evocador… Sus ojos incluso se tiñeron de nostalgia al hablar sobre su hijo:

  * El… No tuvo una infancia muy feliz… Digamos que en un inicio fue opacado por Kyosuke porque él era el primogénito… El padre de ambos siempre deposito mayor confianza en el mayor, ya que el llevaría las riendas de la familia… Yoh por su parte buscaba la aceptación de su padre y sus mayores… Era muy aplicado, es mas sacaba notas excelentes y mantenía el mayor promedio de su clase… Kyosuke también se destacaba pero de pronto al verse en competencia con su hermano menor por las calificaciones hacían que el cometiera errores, no sabía manejar muy bien la presión… Pero con todo y eso su padre fue indulgente con él y aun así era el preferido… Yoh seguía siendo el más brillante pero pasado por alto, es mas se graduó en el cuadro de honor de la preparatoria algo que a pesar de eso no fue algo celebrado por su padre, en cambio yo trate de animarlo tratando de que no se llenara de rencor contra su progenitor, así que gracias a un seguro que yo pague asegure que mi hijo tuviera la posibilidad de estudiar en cualquier Universidad que el eligiera y que estuviera pagado por adelantado… Así fue que Yoh eligió estudiar en el exterior, se fue a Inglaterra y muy escasamente nos envió correspondencia en su estadía allá, tal vez la distancia lo alejo más de la familia… Luego vino el periodo de tiempo donde los Takatsuki empezaron a involucrarse en el terreno de los Miyagi… En ese tiempo nosotros tratábamos de mantener a Yoh al margen pero Kyosuke fue involucrado ahora que ya había terminado sus estudios universitarios y ya había tomado parte en la empresa… Su padre lo presiono bastante para tomar medidas agresivas contra las intervenciones de la familia Takatsuki… La verdad es que Kyosuke fue puesto a prueba sin casi ninguna experiencia en adquisiciones o en disputas financieras, y sumado a todo esto, por ese entonces mi esposo tuvo un percance en su salud debido al estrés y tuvo que internarse en un hospital mientras mi hijo mayor tuvo que enfrentarse a alguien con mucha experiencia como lo es Takatsuki Seiijuro el cual estaba arreciando en la adquisición de empresas y absorbiéndolas y nos estaban ganando mucho terreno… Kyosuke hizo lo mejor que pudo pero no estaba listo, también se lleno de arrogancia creyendo que le ganaría a alguien con más experiencia pero desafortunadamente como dije no supo manejar la presión y le cedió demasiado… Tal vez por eso es que mi hijo te tiene demasiada animadversión… Le recuerdas al fracaso que por primera vez tuvo… Fracaso que su padre se encargo de recalcarle en cada oportunidad que tuviera… Y desde ahí fuimos perdiendo las empresas hasta que la familia Takatsuki, en un acto de humillación – Perdón pero lo percibí así – Nos dejo solo un par de empresas que realmente no eran muy prosperas en sus mercados, como diciéndonos “Ahí tienen para que se levanten desde cero”… Mi esposo tuvo otra recaída y Kyosuke no tuvo más que aguantar el fracaso y nuestro estilo de vida obviamente tuvo que cambiar a uno más modesto que al que estábamos acostumbrados.



La señora Miyagi estaba abriéndose de forma inesperada, contando los detalles de la vida de su esposo y su familia que desconocía… Shinobu miraba como la mujer se perdía en sus memorias y no pretendió distraerla porque en el fondo quería seguir conociendo sobre la vida de su esposo a pesar de estar tan distanciado de él como lo estaba ahora:

  * Y tras casi su tercer año de universidad fue cuando Yoh decidió de repente que quería volver a Japón y se reubico en la Universidad de Tokio para homologar las materias de la carrera de Negocios en Inglaterra… Nunca dijo porque, le iba tan bien allá pero dijo que él se sentiría mejor volver y entonces empezaron sus problemas con la ansiedad… Por un tiempo creí que el volvió para dar apoyo a su familia, que él había recibido algo así como un “llamado de la familia” pero sé que me engaño… Lo hizo hasta cierto grado, lo cierto es que aunque no supimos bien porque, su retorno coincidió con una serie de eventos muy críticos para nuestra familia… Además de perder muchos activos que le pertenecían a la familia y a la compañía junto con los altibajos en la salud de mi esposo, también empezó la crisis de Yoh el cual llego a extremos bastante radicales, algo muy desagradable de recordar… El tuvo que terminar sus estudios mediante tutores que venían a la casa y tuvimos que ingeniarnos un método de enseñanza en la cual no podían ver a mi hijo pero aun así evaluarlo, todo con el aval de la universidad que aun nos tenía en alta estima además mi hijo había sido el mejor de su clase hasta entonces… Finalmente presento sus exámenes finales en un salón a solas gracias a la intervención de su padre el cual estaba a punto de retirarlo de la familia porque no soportaba esa distorsión de su personalidad, de lo que él consideraba normal y fue casi porque Yoh saco el mejor puntaje de ese año en toda su facultad… Sorprendió a todos… Y aun así a pesar de todo su padre no reconocía que su hijo era brillante al contrario la fobia social de Yoh era lo único que él veía…



La mujer incluso tuvo sus ojos nublados con lágrimas al recordar esos episodios, y Shinobu solo pudo enternecerse de ver una madre tan amorosa con su hijo, algo que no podía decir de su propia madre aunque ahora estuviera buscando un nuevo camino… Shinobu solo pudo acercarse y tomar la mano de la mujer para sonreírle y ella asintió con dulzura y prosiguió con su relato:

  * No podía pensar eso de su propio hijo, por eso yo intercedí, así que lo ingrese a terapia psiquiátrica fue muy intensa pero logre buenos resultados y así Yoh dejo el radical encierro en la que se había sumido ya que parecía un _hikikomori_ , aceptar la compañía de su familia y gente muy cercana y evoluciono hasta incluso poder ir a la oficina… Y a medida que se abría mas, empezó a involucrarse más con la empresa, iniciando con un sector que había sido dejado de lado por su padre y Kyosuke… Y en un par de meses con gestión en colaboración con su asistente que hacia la conexión en persona pero las estrategias eran ideadas por mi hijo levanto esa empresa hasta hacerla muy competitiva, y fue ahí cuando capto la atención de su padre, el cual había tenido que volver a retomar la cabeza del conglomerado, algo que aumento el resentimiento de Kyosuke… Lo cierto es que a pesar de esa “discapacidad social” de mi hijo, el ha sabido detrás de bastidores lograr resultados maravillosos, y nosotros empezamos a renacer en sectores que no habíamos probado antes… El nombre de mi hijo empezó a resonar en los magazines para ejecutivos, pero también crecía el misterio del hombre del que no existe ninguna foto para presentar… Todas la fotos que existen de él han sido rescatadas por mí de su obsesión por mantener su imagen en privado, incluyendo eliminar fotos que el pudo encontrar y la de eliminar la foto de los archivos universitarios tanto aquí como en Inglaterra… Yo las tengo guardadas, y al principio el me exigió que se las diera pero no lo hice… Pronto el reconocería que yo no las divulgaría sin su permiso así que me las dejo conservar siempre y cuando yo las mantenga bajo llave y así ha sido… Su vida solo ha sido o estudios o trabajo, con algunas indulgencias como la compra de arte o la poesía… Pero se ha mantenido en un confinamiento… No sé cómo ha sido su vida personal porque es bastante hermético al respecto… Pero… Su estado de ánimo lúgubre se lleno de luz cuando empezó a mencionar que había puesto sus ojos en un joven…



La pausa fue repentina, los ojos de la mujer se posaron en el chico con intensidad, como si recordara algún detalle que había pasado por alto antes, pero luego sonrió y prosiguió sin que Shinobu en ningún momento quisiera interrumpirla:

  * Claro me sorprendió el hecho de que mi hijo volviera a ilusionarse con una persona, pero que en esta ocasión fuera un hombre- Shinobu entonces arqueo sus cejas con sorpresa porque aparentemente había otra persona en el pasado de su esposo que él desconocía, pero prefirió dejarla hablar- Y aunque no era lo que yo esperaba, lo acepte porque era la felicidad de mi hijo… Pero más se sorprendió era el hecho de que esta persona aun no conociera a mi hijo, era hasta entonces un amor unilateral… Lo apoye de todas formas, su padre se hizo al margen aunque se entero cuando Yoh había anunciado que apoyaría al miembro de la familia que hace parte de la Dieta para impulsar el proyecto de ley para legalizar el matrimonio de personas del mismo sexo, una cosa llevo a otra y finalmente el se daría cuenta de por qué había tomado esa decisión… Después de que Yoh lograra en tiempo record restituir de forma eficiente y agresiva en gran parte las empresas que habían pertenecido al conglomerado de nuestra familia, se hizo acreedor de la confianza de mi esposo por fin y ya el no pudo exigirle cuentas sobre sus decisiones lo importante era que era tan confiable que lo que el hiciera con su vida no le concernía… Y por eso le dejo a la cabeza para el poder retirarse… Kyosuke tuvo que aceptar un rol secundario, al ser el rostro de la familia en las negociaciones, pero solo seguiría las ordenes de su hermano menor algo que lo tiene muy resentido con su padre y no tiene una buena relación con Yoh, se mantienen distanciados, pero ahora pareciera que está muy interesado en su matrimonio contigo, lo que le ha ganado bastantes altercados con su hermano… A lo que voy es que… Cuando por fin restituimos nuestra posición a nivel empresarial, los Takatsuki estuvieron a merced de nuestra familia, y Yoh aprovecho eso para por fin acercarse a la persona que había tenido en la mira todo este tiempo… Y bueno… Solo puedo decir que nunca lo había visto tan entusiasmado como lo he visto sobre esta boda… Debo reconocer que el uso una forma bastante… Coercitiva para hacerte parte de la familia pero en vista de que te has amoldado y que veo ese brillo en tus ojos que persiste aun cuando su boda no ha sido lo más tradicional… Me atrevo a decir que no resientes tu matrimonio y que parece que eres feliz a su lado ¿No es cierto?...



Shinobu bajo la mirada con timidez… ¿Era feliz como lo decía Chiyo-san?... Parecía que a pesar de la desilusión sufrida, el anhelo de persistir en la vida de su esposo se vislumbraba a pesar de todo y con sinceridad asintió, logrando que la mujer sonriera con más dulzura:

  * No estoy segura si debí contarte esto… Yo supongo que Yoh querrá contarte más adelante lo que desencadeno el desorden que le provoco su clase de escopofabia… Pero puedo decirte que su apertura al mundo se ha acelerado desde su matrimonio contigo se ha hecho más receptivo a sugerencias, ha sido menos estricto con cosas con las que era totalmente rígido… Incluso lo he visto sonreír cuando nunca lo hacía… Todo esto hasta hace una semana en la cual lo he visto bastante decaído… No ha recibido llamadas de nadie a excepción de Yamada… Y no se creo que han estado pasando cosas no muy gratas entre ustedes…



El jovencito no sabía si extender en detalles la inferencia de su suegra o simplemente negarlo… Pero se le hacía injusto, porque ella se había abierto, contándole detalles que seguramente no tenia autorizado mencionar por su hijo pero se veía la preocupación de ella por él, y estaba tomando cartas en el asunto para resarcir cualesquiera que fuera la causa de la congoja de su hijo en su matrimonio, por eso el debía intentar por lo menos ser sincero:

  * Chiyo-san… Me ha tratado tan bien… Aun cuando me cuenta de cómo sufrió su familia por lo que la mía le hizo, aun así me ha dado una bonita bienvenida… Y no podría estar más agradecido con lo que me acaba de confesar… No esperaba conocer tantos detalles de la vida de mi esposo, porque tal como debes saber el no menciona nada sobre su pasado ni nada de su familia si no es para recordarme que la privacidad es una de las políticas inamovibles de los Miyagui… Yo sé que es comentar de más detalles y que te acusen de chismoso… Pero… Todo lo que me ha contado… Gracias… En realidad aprecio mucho que me confiaras todo eso… Y ahora puedo decir que conozco un poco más a mi esposo.



La mujer se acerco a Shinobu y con un tono de voz más baja trato de acercarse a un tema que ella quería abordar pero no quería hacerlo de forma tan abrupta:

  * Shinobu-kun… A pesar de lo dicho… Reconozco que su boda no es un referente a lo normal… Yoh ha hecho todo como lo tenía planeado, y ahora estoy un poco mas aliviada en saber que no estás resentido con el… Pero… ¿Ustedes… han…?... ¡No! Yo sé que no es de mi incumbencia… Pero… Es que… Bueno si siquiera mi hijo tomo en cuenta si a ti no te disgustaba la compañía masculina… Y bueno… SI ustedes ya han… ¿Ha habido inconvenientes en ese sentido?



Shinobu no sabía que decir, simplemente se quedo con sus grandes ojos bien abiertos, su boca entreabierta y sonrojado hasta las orejas… ¿Su suegra le estaba preguntando por cómo iba su vida intima marital?... No sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta, y menos entrar en detalles como que no han consumido el matrimonio, las cosas que su esposo le había hecho experimentar, incluyendo la felación forzada… Pero aparte de esa última vivencia Shinobu no podía decir que la había pasado mal… Al contrario su esposo le había hecho abrir sus ojos a un nuevo mundo sensorial y que había despertado en él un sentimiento poderoso en su corazón… Pero por ahora aplaco la preocupación de la mujer:

  * Le puedo decir que su esposo… Se había portado muy bien conmigo… El había sido tan dulce conmigo… Me había tratado tan bien… Le puedo decir que compartir una compañía con un hombre no ha sido una transición muy traumática como pueda pensar… Porque él lo hizo muy agradable… Además tiene un sentido del humor que no podría adivinar… Y su amor por los poemas es algo que le ha dado una sensibilidad…
  * Si es así… ¿Por qué entonces están distanciados?... ¿Podrías contarme? Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero… Yo podría ayudarte ya que debo reconocer que no has tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo de antes de la boda y tal vez pueda ofrecerte consejo… Con ánimo de ayudar… No interferir… Cuéntame Shinobu-kun…



Shinobu la vio muy preocupada, ella parecía intuir algo, mas sobre lo que el omitía que lo que había dicho… Debía haberlo intuido, su suegra era una mujer aguda, y por tanto debía darle el debido respeto:

  * Chiyo-san… Le puedo contar que… Miyagi Yoh fue un buen esposo… Pero su animadversión hacia mi familia hace que pierda el control… ¿El ha tenido episodios donde él se haya vuelto violento con anterioridad?



Los ojos de la mujer se dispararon con alarma porque inmediatamente tomo las manos de su yerno para inquirir con más vehemencia:

  * ¿Acaso mi hijo te ha atacado?... ¿Te ha… Forzado a hacer algo que tu no querías?...
  * … Chiyo-san… Su hijo… Ciertamente se ha vuelto más agresivo cuando se trata de mi hermana… No quiere que me vea con ella… Y casi me prohíbe hablarme con mi madre… La ultima vez… Lo vi mas enojado de lo que nunca había visto en el… ¿Por qué toma esas actitudes tan radicalmente opuestas? A veces es tan dulce y luego actúa tan irracional… Miyagi parece perder la calma cuando se trata de mi familia… Pero el me eligió… ¿Por qué?



La mujer mira con detenimiento los ojos del chico, nota desespero, tristeza pero no horror… Nota que se ha alarmado de más al imaginar una situación de violencia conyugal mucho más atroz… Pero intuye que sucedió algo, algo referente a un cambio de actitud que se derivo de la familia de su yerno… Algo que podría decantar en algo mas grave… Asiente más para sí misma y procede con cautela:

  * Aparte de su desdén por el resto de la familia Takatsuki ignoro la razón por la que le ha tomado especial cuidado a tu hermana y tu madre… Aunque… por ahí escuche a Yamada mencionar hace un par de años que tu hermana había estado presente en un listado de _Miai_ programados por parte de las familias prestantes del país para solicitar entrevista con mi hijo… El la rechazo desde el instante que leyó su nombre por obvias razones… Pero escuche algo como que la habían visto en los alrededores de las oficinas centrales del conglomerado Miyagi después de haber hecho la solicitud… Luego no volví a saber más de tu familia hasta escuchar que eras tú el elegido para ser mi yerno y sobretodo ver a mi hijo tan entusiasmado… Mi sorpresa fue grande incluso llegue a pensar que tenia conexión con la visita inesperada de tu hermana tiempo atrás… Pero no… Mi hijo estaba resuelto a casarse contigo… Pero está retomando sus problemas de control de ira… Shinobu-kun… El las tuvo cuando inicio su tratamiento pero con el tiempo se calmo… Todo se relacionaba con sentimientos muy fuertes, antes con su anterior persona de interés… Y ahora eres tú…
  * Chiyo-san… Había mencionado a alguien antes… Alguien que hizo parte de la vida de mi esposo… ¿Puedo saber quién es?
  * Solo lo sé por deducción… Supe que fue una mujer… Por eso me sorprendí que después se enamorara de un hombre… Supe que fue intensa pero corta… Y sé que fue lo que desencadeno la crisis emocional de mi hijo que decanto en su desorden de ansiedad social… Le pregunte hasta el cansancio pero nunca logre que me lo contara… Así que supongo que con el tiempo el podría contártelo o simplemente morir con ese secreto hasta la tumba… Y la verdad no sé cómo fue que se enamoro de ti… Pero note el cambio en el desde hace… más de un año… Y no sé cómo te conoció… Y veo que tú no sabes tampoco… Así que me imagino que tendrás que preguntarle.
  * Se lo he preguntado pero evade la respuesta… Supongo que aun no me tiene confianza suficiente… Además de otras cosas.
  * Hijo mío… Puede que no sepas como inicio todo pero puedes decidir como terminara todo… Si puedes llegar a amar a mi hijo, te aseguro que estarás cerca de un tesoro invaluable… Tiene sus excentricidades y puede llegar a dar miedo… Pero si te quedas con el… El se abrirá y te mostrara sus mejores cualidades…
  * Ojala fuera tan fácil… Pero tantos misterios están agotando mi tolerancia… No me gusta que cuestione aspectos míos como mi origen para controlarme… Chiyo-san a veces creí que no era capaz de hacerme daño pero luego saco un lado de él tan raro… Como si yo fuera un extraño… Para mí el era un hombre diferente… Y no me trato como me trataba mi esposo… Y no es que fuera algo tan grave… Pero no era mi esposo… Era alguien diferente… Y me ha resultado difícil volver a acercarme a él sabiendo que puede haber posibilidades de que ese hombre vuelva y esta vez llegue a hacer algo peor…



La mujer asiente sabiendo que su hijo estaba fluctuando entre dos comportamientos… Y de alguna forma ella sabiendo lo que esos comportamientos podrían llevar se inclino de nuevo hacia Shinobu pero esta vez de forma más acentuada… Ella estaba pidiendo disculpas:

  * Perdónalo Shinobu-kun… Lo que fuera que hizo… El… desde que volvió a enamorarse… Ha tenido sus emociones fuera de control… por favor… No te alejes de él… Por favor no tomes acciones drásticas contra él.
  * Chiyo-san… Usted no tiene que disculparse en nombre de él… No tiene por qué hacer eso… Yoh-san es un hombre ya adulto… Sé que ha tratado de hablar conmigo… Pero… No he tenido el coraje de encararlo… Puede que sea por temor a ese Miyagi Yoh escondido en su subconsciente, aunque me estoy preparando para enfrentarlo de nuevo… Lo que quiero decirle es… Que me acercare a él… Decidí no tomar medidas drásticas porque quiero ver que el intentara remediar lo que el hizo… Claro… Aunque el dejo bastante claro que se ofendió bastante cuando me reuní con mi hermana sin haberle dicho a él… Aunque se tratara de un asunto de mi familia… El detalle de mi hermana ha sido un obstáculo constante para nuestra paz conyugal sobre todo por parte de él… Solo puedo confirmarle que intentare hablar con el… Pero… No solamente será sobre sus términos… Yo defenderé mis acciones y apelare a su racionalidad para que entienda mi posición y le increpare su permisividad de que su otro hijo me ande siguiendo como si yo fuera un criminal, si la relación se basa en confianza entonces ambos hemos fallado… Y conciliare el no tomar medidas extremas para sancionar sus actos que propiciaron este distanciamiento… Pero no le puedo prometer que esa conversación no termine en discusión, y que su hijo termine pidiendo la amonestación o incluso el divorcio directo si no es que seré yo quien lo haga… Solo puedo prometerle ser fiel a mí mismo y decirle lo que en verdad siento.



La mujer lo mira estudiándolo, procesando los detalles del problema que había tenido su hijo y su yerno… Luego asiente levantándose de su silla para dirigirse a una mesita que había frente a ellos y sin voltear a verlo le dice:

  * Shinobu-kun… Quiero preguntarte algo… ¿Tu amas a mi hijo?



El chico suspira era una pregunta honesta, y tenía que contestarle de igual forma:

  * Yo nunca me había enamorado… Pero siento cosas muy fuertes por mi esposo y espero solucionar las cosas con él para volver a su lado.
  * ¿Si llegaran a conciliar su matrimonio con tus nuevas condiciones… Estarías dispuesto a seguir las reglas de reclusión y convivencia a ciegas que él ha impuesto en el matrimonio?
  * A pesar de todo… Me he acercado a él en esas circunstancias y el ha llegado a mis sentimientos igualmente… Así que puedo decirle que si estoy dispuesto a seguir nuestra relación en esas circunstancias siempre y cuando él me dé muestras más fehacientes de confianza… Y su respeto.
  * ¿Para ti ha sido muy importante saber cuál es el aspecto de mi hijo?
  * Lo conozco… Conozco su voz… Su tacto… Su aroma… Para mí eso ha sido suficiente…
  * Muy bien… Para mí esa respuesta también es suficiente.



La mujer se voltea llevando en sus manos un pequeño sobre de manila, se acerca y le extiende el paquete al jovencito mientras le dice:

  * Revísalas… Puede que no pueda mostrarte como es tu esposo actualmente pero ahora podrás saber cómo fue en algún momento su aspecto… A Yoh probablemente no le gustara esto… Pero eres su esposo… Es justo que las tengas…



El chico abre sus ojos y abre el paquete… Y adentro había unas fotografías… En ellas en diferentes edades de la infancia hasta lo que parecía ser la preadolescencia estaba un niño y luego un jovencito de cabellos azabaches y unos lindos ojos azules profundo, con piel pálida y unos rasgos que anticipaban un rostro varonil, tal como Shinobu se había imaginado a su esposo… Las fotos de bebe eran adorables y de niño mostraban un chico algo serio pero con una mirada dulce… Las fotos más recientes mostraban a un chico un poco taciturno y algo desgarbado pero aun con esa mirada profunda… Ese era Miyagi Yoh… Era una lástima que no pudiera ver su rostro de adulto… Shinobu apenas pudo sonreír ante esas imágenes y se enterneció con ellas, la mujer apenas susurro “Conservarlas y si mi hijo te reclama, dile que fui yo y que me reclame a mí”, el chico asintió con emoción y se acerco a abrazar a su suegra, rompiendo el protocolo, pero a ella no le importo, le respondió igualmente y así estuvieron por un tiempo, compartiendo como una suegra y su yerno que se querían mucho.

 

******

 

Shinobu volvía a su hogar, ahora con el corazón más liviano y decidido a enfrentar a su esposo… Ver las fotos le había confirmado en su interior que debía hablar con Yoh… Pero eso implicaba también que debía ser firme y poner límites a su esposo… No iba a permitir que lo que había sucedido iba a quedar en el aire, debía dejar claro que lo que sucedió no iba a volver a suceder, y si eso no era reconocido por él, tendría que hacérselo saber de otras formas, incluyendo el no permitirle que lo toque hasta que se disculpara por ese abuso al cual fue sometido, y que no habría situaciones en la cual el sea forzado a hacer algo sin su consentimiento… Shinobu tendría que ser firme, valiente pero con ánimo de conciliar de ser necesario… Puede que se enfrente a esa versión oscura de Miyagi Yoh pero esta vez le haría frente y razonaría con su esposo para que ese oscuro extraño no vuelva a aparecer… Suspiro al verse ya en la entrada de su hogar el ama de llaves recibía solicita su chaqueta y le ofrecía las cómodas pantuflas el chico se aproxima a las escaleras cuando ve el gigantesco arreglo de rosas rojas en la mesa de centro de la sala el chico solo pudo acercarse a este y tomar el sobrecito que pendía de una de las frondosas rosas y leyó la nota:

 

“Shinobu-chin, quiero hablar contigo; quiero decirte muchas cosas, y explicarte otras tantas. Por favor dame la oportunidad de hacerlo esta noche. Te extraño mucho… Tu esposo”

 

Shinobu suspiro de nuevo… Se leía desesperado, pero bien había aprendido que el como él escribe y el cómo se expresa hablando diferían bastante, el podía ser hábil convocando sentimientos que sus labios no siempre lograban hacer, y sabia bien que él podía soñar muy humilde pero no debía caer tan rápido, debía ser cauto… Pero hablaría con él, y escuchar las palabras que él tenía que decirle y dependiendo de lo que hablaran esa noche haría que el volviera a esa distante habitación o que volviera a compartir cama con su esposo, porque parecía que era un buen momento para negociar su posición dentro de ese matrimonio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno chicas, Shinobu va a hablar con Miyagi… Pero hay unas incognitas… ¿Podra enfrentarse a ese Miyagi oscuro? ¿Cómo lograra poner limites a las imposiciones de un esposo que prácticamente tiene una posición ventajosa en el matrimonio? Y por ultimo ¿Quién no quisiera ver las adorables fotos de Miyagi de bebe o de niño?... Sabemos que tiene el apoyo de su suegra… Su madre tiene buenas intenciones pero tiene que ponerse firme con su familia y Shinobu… ¿Cómo encarara a Miyagi después de lo sucedido? Y Miyagi ¿Cómo le pedirá disculpas a un desilusionado pero determinado Shinobu? ¿Cedera a las exigencias de Shinobu?... Vamos a ver… Miyagi es bueno en los negocios, veamos si Shinobu tiene también habilidad para eso… Como siempre me alegra sus comentarios y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que me tomo bastante por los diálogos.


	15. Decimo Quinta Parte: De negociaciones y arrepentimientos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les reconozco que ha sido demorado sacar el capitulo, he tenido que hacer funciones extra que antes tenia y pues afecto el tiempo que tuve para subir el capitulo.  
> Debia reivindicar a SHinobu como alguien firme y de carácter, a pesar de estar irremediablemente enamorado debía mantaner su orgullo, por eso no podía dejar el hecho como algo sin consecuencia, por ahora Miyagi se puede decir sufre de lo que se llamaría “síndrome de abstinencia” por ahora leve, pero se incrementara y allí se dara cuenta de lo que hizo no pasara con pedir disculpas… Pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo espero les guste:

**Decimo Quinta Parte: De negociaciones y arrepentimientos.**

 

 

La oscuridad de la habitación era como de costumbre, sin embargo para Shinobu tenía un aire enrarecido, tal vez solo fue alrededor de una semana que estuvo en ese lugar pero para él fue como si hubiese pasado un año, y apenas cruzo el umbral sintió la nostalgia golpear sus sentidos… Ahí estaba el aroma de su esposo detectable en el aire, el sonido del aire acondicionado y esa característica oscuridad… Pero… Había algo más, algo que enrarecía el ambiente… Tal vez era que el aroma había cambiado o puede que era porque el ya no era el mismo desde que había salido por última vez de esa habitación… Y entonces comprendió que lo que enrarecía esa habitación era que él estaba asociando la habitación con algo violento, con algo desagradable… No sabía si llegaba a ser un trauma porque no era como si quisiera salir corriendo de la habitación, pero la sensación de confort que había tenido antes estaba diluida… Ya no era lo mismo.

Aun así decidió esperar a su esposo en esa habitación, hubiese querido mirarlo a los ojos y hablar con el cara a cara… pero tendría que conformarse con escucharlo y responderle, para esas circunstancias era suficiente con escucharlo y que él lo escuchara.

Se sentó en la cama y espero, había avisado al mayordomo que en caso de que Miyagi llegara que le avisara que él lo estaba esperando en la habitación. Y tuvo que esperar por alrededor de una hora hasta que escucho los familiares sonidos de su esposo entrando en la habitación, lo hacía de forma pausada, como dubitativo, y después de dar un par de pasos dentro de la habitación, hizo notoria su presencia:

  * ¿Shinobu-chin, estas aquí?
  * Llámeme Takatsuki… Miyagi-Sama…



Hubo un silencio después de ese intercambio, obviamente Shinobu le inyecto todo el veneno que pudo en sus palabras, y su objetivo era hacerle saber a su esposo que efectivamente estaba bastante enojado con él:

  * ¿Así me vas a llamar de ahora en adelante?
  * Usted me exigió que lo llamara así, pues ahora YO le exijo que me llame por mi apellido.
  * Te casaste conmigo por tanto tu eres un Miyagi.
  * No, me dejo muy en claro que yo no soy un Miyagi en nuestro último encuentro.



De nuevo una pausa, y se notaba como Miyagi luchaba por encontrar el tono y las palabras adecuadas, ya que para él era probablemente difícil conciliar su posición con una más sumisa, el pedir disculpas muy seguramente no hacia parte de sus hábitos:

  * ¿Me tarde mucho para pedirte una disculpa?
  * Tuvo toda una semana para hablar conmigo en persona y no a través de carticas seguramente disculpándose por lo que hizo como si con un “Lo siento” pudiera hacer que no hubiese pasado… Ya no me fio ni de lo que escribe y ahora mucho menos de lo que dice.
  * ¿Sabes? Me duele mucho haber perdido tu confianza y que ahora ya retrocedimos al trato que teníamos cuando nos conocimos… Para mí no fue fácil hacer algún acercamiento después de lo que sucedió esa noche.
  * ¿Se refiere a cuando sin mi consentimiento procedió de forma forzosa y violenta a abusar de mí y me forzó a hacerle una felación?... Eso es asalto sexual… Y es un crimen ¿Sabia eso?
  * ¿Entonces por qué no me denunciaste? ¿Tuviste consideraciones para conmigo?
  * No… Porque sé muy bien que llevaría las de perder… Y por Chiyo-san es que prefiero tratar esto dentro de la familia… Solo por esta ocasión, porque si volviera a suceder, créame que no me importara que tome represalias contra mi familia, le pediré el divorcio y lo denunciare así no mas sea para ponerlo en el escarnio público… No voy a permitir que vuelva a forzarme y a hacer lo que usted quiera sin mi consentimiento para estar con usted… Si tengo que defenderme no dudare en herirlo… ¿Le quedo claro?



Al parecer estaba funcionando por que anteriormente ese hombre capaz y era seguro que se hubiese reído en su cara… Pero esta vez no ocurrió:

  * Te prometo que nunca más hare algo que tu no quieras
  * Me lo prometió antes y mire lo que sucedió esa noche… Solo un acto de desconfianza y libero al monstruo que tiene dentro.
  * ¡Vaya! Hoy si que tienes la lengua ponzoñosa y llena de veneno contra mi… Pero supongo que me lo merezco
  * No suponga… Usted sabe que lo merece… Y ahora no se queje del retroceso que tenemos usted y yo.
  * ¿Es en serio Shinobu-chin? ¿Vas a tratarme de esa forma de ahora en adelante?
  * Le pedí que me llamara Takatsuki… Miembro de la familia que para usted es la más despreciable.
  * No… Para mi serás Miyagi Shinobu… Está bien ya no te llamare Shinobu-chin… Pero eres un Miyagi y tengo los papeles que lo certifican.
  * Es que puede que por un par de papeles sea legalmente un Miyagi… Pero usted en el fondo de su corazón solo me ve como un despreciable Takatsuki, y siempre saldrá a relucir eso con cada discusión que tengamos… Siempre será un desprecio que tiene anclado en su corazón y por más hermosos sonetos me dedique, por mas arreglos de rosas mande a hacer… Siempre seré un Takatsuki, alguien que no merece ni concesiones ni respeto.
  * Eso no es cierto… Tú sabes que las cosas no son así.
  * ¡Ah cierto!... Se me olvidaba que usted le permitió a su hermano andar escuchando las conversaciones que tengo con mi familia como si fuera un criminal… Y no me sorprendería que hubiesen hackeado mi portátil o mi teléfono celular… ¿Qué… Acaso me va a negar que no lo ha hecho antes?
  * Shin- Perdón “Takatsuki-kun” tú sabes muy bien porque lo hice al principio… Yo le había exigido a mi hermano que no siguiera escuchando tus conversaciones pero no lo hizo y solo lo supe hasta que me informo de que te ibas a reunir con tu hermana… Y simplemente pensé que si no me querías contar era porque tenías algo que esconder… Pero escúchame bien, si le prohibí definitivamente a Kyosuke que no volviera a monitorearte… Y en eso tienes mi palabra.
  * A estas alturas, ya no me fio de nadie, menos de usted… De nada me sirve que ahora si proteja mi intimidad cuando para usted siempre habrá una razón de desconfianza contra mi… Ya no puedo confiar en nadie… Ni en mi madre, ni en mi hermana, ni en mi esposo… Yo ya no espero nada de nadie…
  * ¿Por qué hablas así Takatsuki-kun?



Miyagi intento ante la distracción de la pregunta tomar furtivamente las manos de Shinobu pero este al instante rechaza el tacto de esas manos con brusquedad, que evidenciaba que el chico aun no olvidaba que la última vez que hubo contacto físico entre ellos tuvo un desafortunado resultado, Miyagi tenía que reconocer que el chico no iba simplemente a aceptar las disculpas cuando fue él quien se llevo la peor parte:

  * ¡No me toques! ¡No te he dado permiso para tocarme!
  * Lo lamento Takatsuki-kun…



No tenia mas como acercarse a su esposo cuando este abiertamente lo rechazaba, solo pudo reconocer que volver a tener la confianza de su joven esposo le tomaría bastante más tiempo del que él creía:

  * Takatsuki-kun… Yo en verdad… Lamento mucho lo que hice esa noche… Sé que me va a costar mucho que tú vuelvas a confiar en mí… Es más, yo no lo haría si fuera tú… Porque… La verdad me haces perder toda calma… Nunca en mi vida he hecho ese tipo de cosas… Y no quiero que llegues a pensar que puedo llegar a…-
  * ¿Qué? ¿Qué llegue a violarme?... Pues por mi cabeza paso esa idea muy claramente… Y no sé qué quiere que haga con su confesión… ¿Le doy un premio por reconocerlo? Porque seguro a la próxima vez seré yo el culpable y así ira escalando hasta que esto se vuelva una pesadilla… Y no me interesa… Aunque tenga todos los beneficios al mantenerme casado con usted no me importara abandonar todo al carajo para liberarme de usted…



La voz de Miyagi se escucho entonces lastimera, tan bizarra con la imagen de un hombre fortificado para manejar un conglomerado como el Miyagi:

  * No digas eso… Me partes el corazón cuando dices todas esas cosas y me tratas tan fríamente… Si decidiste hablar conmigo esta noche… ¿Fue para echarme en cara todo tu desprecio?
  * Oh y usted si me viene a exigir cuando tuvo una semana para hablar de lo sucedido pero solo me mandaba cartas… Esto necesitaba una aproximación a nivel personal, es que ni siquiera me llamo al celular para concertar una reunión para hablar… Y entrar a hurtadillas en la habitación donde duermo no es un equivalente… Y si, hoy quise hablar es porque esta vez quiero hacer respetar mi posición como su esposo… Ya no quiero ser víctima de más opresiones de su parte…
  * ¿Acaso te he oprimido Takatsuki-kun?... ¿Te he hecho sentir que te he forzado antes de lo que sucedió esa noche?



Shinobu no pensó que Miyagi sería tan condescendiente consigo mismo… Y no estaba dispuesto a que esa actitud diluyera su determinación de hacerle saber lo que no le gustaba de esa situación:

  * Siempre seré un Takatsuki… Su hermano ya me lo aseguro, y usted me lo recalco… No hay nada que hacer ahí y el pasado no se puede cambiar… Pero eso no excluye mis derechos… Exijo que dejen de andar monitoreando mis llamadas telefónicas… Me lo debe Miyagi-Sama… Ya no debe preocuparse más porque definitivamente rompí mis vínculos con mi familia… Lo único que comparto con ellos es mi apellido, así que es lo único que me define… También le exijo que a pesar de eso, no podrá hablar mal de mi familia en mi presencia, ni de mi padre, ni de mi madre ni de mi hermana… Si quiere no los mencione, pero no quiero escuchar de ellos algo ofensivo… Y si en algún momento quisiera volver a hablar con mi madre, lo hare porque yo lo decida… Sera algo que solo me incumbirá a mí, es un asunto de los Takatsuki por tanto no será causal de alguna falta cometida por mí en el matrimonio, por tanto, no se recurrirá a eso por parte de su hermano para presionar una amonestación… ¡Ah! Eso me recuerda… No quiero que Miyagi Kyosuke tenga contacto con las líneas telefónicas de esta casa, ni la de mi teléfono celular ni tenga acceso remoto a mis dispositivos o a mi laptop… Y que ni se le ocurra contratar un investigador privado para seguirme y sacar porquerías sobre mí, ese señor se gano un veto en esta casa, así que si yo estoy casado con usted entonces yo soy el “Señor de esta casa” después de usted, por tanto puedo vetar la presencia de ese hombre hasta que yo lo decida, por tanto si usted tiene cosas que tratar con el que lo hagan en la oficina… Además me tomare la libertad de elegir el momento en que vuelva a la habitación con usted y no aceptare ninguna presión al respecto. Por ahora estoy bien durmiendo aparte, así que deberá respetar mi decisión de dormir separado de usted… Lo hare hasta que me pueda sentir tranquilo… Pero… Me ha sido difícil conciliar el sueño durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que usted, solo menguara si usted me llega a demostrar que ese monstruo que tiene dentro puede ser controlado… Y por otro lado, pídale a Yamada que ya no insista en que haga mis practicas en la empresa, yo ya elegí donde las quiero hacer y que agradecería que me ayudara con los trámites para oficializar ese cambio de dirección… ¿Podría usted ayudarme con eso? Dígale además que agradezco su preocupación y colaboración, que había sido de gran ayuda y que espero poder seguir contando con su interés… Y lo ultimo… Tendrá que pedirme permiso para acercarse a mí… Si no le gusta lo que he dicho, muy bien proceda de una buena vez con el divorcio, no le tengo miedo a trabajar desde abajo, y ahora que no tengo familia ya, mas bajo no puedo caer, así que no tengo nada que perder… ¿Le parece?



Obviamente hubo una gran pausa por parte de Miyagi, porque Shinobu le había aventado sus exigencias de un solo tirón casi sin pausas ni respirar, y era demasiada información para digerir. Solo después de unos momentos en reflexivo silencio el mayor procedió a hablar en un sorprendente tono calmo:

  * Si me has dado todas esas exigencias… Es porque quieres seguir casado conmigo ¿No?
  * ¡Ya deje de decir tonterías viejo! ¿Acepta o no?
  * La verdad cualquier razón que haga que permanezcas en mi vida… Eliminare cualquier intento de rastreo o monitoreo en nuestra casa o en todo lo que te concierne… No dejare que mi hermano siga entrometiéndose en nuestra vida de casados… Y… Quiero que sepas… No volveré a hacer algo tan desagradable como lo que hice esa noche… No son promesas vacías como tú crees… He lidiado con episodios de pérdida de control, y lo primero que aprendí fue asumir lo que hice… Pero era la primera vez que tuvo consecuencias tan graves… Cuando lo medite en la cama donde dormí esa noche me percate de lo que te hice… Un joven virgen, asustado-
  * ¡Yo no me asuste! Es la reacción natural ante un asalto de ese estilo… ¿Quién lo tomaría de forma tan calmada?
  * Está bien, solo déjame terminar… Yo en esa cama capte la relevancia de lo que hice… Dañe la confianza que me tenías y yo como hombre de mayor edad falle… Y la vergüenza me invadió… No podía creer lo que te hice… Por eso quise comunicarme por la vía que más me podía permitir porque desafortunadamente, no tenía cara para enfrentarte, porque lo que había hecho había sido tan ruin… Takatsuki-kun… No creas que no sufrí… Todo lo avanzado, la forma como te estabas abriendo a mi… Yo en verdad estaba poniendo todo de mí para que este matrimonio funcionara… Simplemente… Me sentí traicionado… Pero… Reconozco que me deje influenciar, cuando nunca antes había permitido que nadie cambiara la forma de ver las cosas… Yo… Cuando se trata de ti… Pierdo el control… Todas mis inseguridades salen a flote y desafortunadamente lo arruine totalmente… Takatsuki-kun… Solo te pido… Por favor… Piénsalo… Si puedes ayudarme a superarlo, y te demostrare que soy el hombre que se que ha llegado a tu corazón pero que esta tan dolido por lo imbécil que se porto… Ayúdalo a redimirse… ¿Si lo pensaras?



El chico se quedo en silencio, esas palabras sonaban maravillosas, su corazón latía desbocado al verlo tan sumiso, buscando su perdón… Pero sabía que no podía caer, las palabras se las lleva el viento y que “Acciones borran pasiones”, pero eso no significaba que le fuera a tratar con la punta del pie, pero mantendría la distancia, aunque no descartaba totalmente la posibilidad de participar de ayudarlo a controlar esa horrible faceta de él… Asintió mas para mi mismo así que se lo hizo saber:

  * Lo ayudare, porque veo que es alguien que necesita ayuda, y si mi presencia le da ese apoyo para ser ese hombre que me demostró al principio, lo hare… Pero lo hago más por mi integridad, no quiero que esa situación termine repitiéndose o que se decante a algo peor.



El tono de voz de Miyagi se oyó más ligero al responder con su adusto entusiasmo:

  * Eso me alegra… Quiero entrar de nuevo en su corazón y derretir esa barrera que construiste por causa mía… Como te lo prometí cuando nos conocimos… Hare que este matrimonio dure más allá del periodo de gracia, hare que dure para toda la vida… Recuerda estas palabras.
  * Lastima no pude grabar lo que dijo… Solo para reproducirla cuando usted esté a punto de incumplir su palabra… Porque ahora sé que las personas no pueden controlar todos los aspectos que afectan una relación… Yo solo espero que usted mejore esa falta de control, y que con eso sea un hombre mejor…
  * Gracias Takatsuki-kun… No te arrepentirás…



El silencio volvió a la habitación, el chico entonces anuncio que se retiraba a dormir en su habitación temporal, y esta vez Miyagi no lo retuvo, porque sabía que debía aceptar la decisión de su esposo, haciendo con el acuerdo tácito de respetar las exigencias del menor, después de todo había sido consecuencia de su falta de cordura, y de haber arruinado lo logrado hasta ese fatídico momento, y solo podría sentir como la presencia de ese chico se alejaba con su calor y cariño, aspectos que podría no volver a sentir, así que tenía que apegarse a su plan, el cual era lograr que su esposo volviera a confiar en él, y lograr en menor tiempo enamorarlo.

 

 

*******

 

Y tal como Shinobu dispuso, Miyagi no permitió ningún tipo de monitoreo en la casa, pero aun así no menguo la suspicacia de Shinobu contra su esposo, el cual lo llamara al celular en la mañana, a las cuales a veces contestaba y en ocasiones no, pero entonces estaba la llamada de la tarde donde el chico hacia lo mismo… SI en ese día no tenía interés de hablar con su esposo no lo hacía… Pero cuando lo hacía, Miyagi siempre le dedicaba bonitas palabras, siempre preocupado por el… Shinobu lo trataba indiferentemente, aun filtrando el resentimiento que tiene hacia el mayor, pero eso no parecía hacer que menguara la afectividad en su tono de voz, hasta parecía ser más cariñoso cuando Shinobu mas cortante era, demostrando una paciencia que antes no había demostrado, algo que hacía que el chico entornara los ojos con hastío… Esa actitud solo exponía la inseguridad de Miyagi, y que se alejaba de la imagen de hombre seguro que siempre había mostrado… Pero también debía reconocer que su situación no era la más normal del mundo, Miyagi definitivamente no iba a presentarse en persona en la universidad del joven para ir a llevarle un enorme ramo de rosas e hincarse ante él y todo el público presente para pedirle perdón… No… Miyagi solo estaría físicamente frente a él cuando las circunstancias fueran facilitadas para que se diera el encuentro, y en esos días era solo si Shinobu llegara a acceder a eso… Pero… Debía ser honesto consigo mismo y aceptar que Miyagi no tenía muchas posibilidades de demostrar sus cambios de formas diferentes a las de las llamadas telefónicas o comunicación escrita… En otras palabras, Miyagi dependía en gran parte en las disposiciones de su esposo y el chico sabía que no le había concedido muchas oportunidades, así que al finalizar una semana de actitud desdeñosa contra su esposo, le acepto una invitación a cenar, igual a la que antes había preparado el mayor, incluso Miyagi prometía que iba a ser mejor… Pero… ¿Estaba Shinobu preparado para estar a solas con Yoh a solas en plan romántico?... No podía negar que después de lo que hablaron en esa noche Shinobu volvía a sentir esa especie de sosiego que creyó que había desaparecido, y sabia que se debía a la cercanía de su esposo… Pero también una inquietud inédita en el, algo que se debía también a lo ocurrido con el… ¿Ya la seguridad que sentía con su esposo se había disuelto? El chico tenía la esperanza de que esperaba que lo sucedido con el mayor no lo hubiese dejado tan marcado y que eventualmente tendrían una mejor relación con el, tenía la esperanza de retomar la confianza que había tenido con él, y aspiraba a tantear la situación de su matrimonio esa noche.

Ese día había tenido que ir a cumplir con su horario para realizar su pasantía, ahora que formalmente estaba vinculado en el área de RR HH. Desde el comienzo el chico había comenzado con el reconocimiento del lugar de sus superiores y de sus compañeros de trabajo, se estaba familiarizando con las áreas de funcionamiento, e incluso acompaño a los del área que atendían al cliente en un día de ajetreo en uno de los restaurantes, viendo el esfuerzo, la efectividad y la agilidad con la que en la cocina despachaban los pedidos y como los del servicio entregaban dichos pedidos y mantenían la satisfacción de los numerosos clientes saciada, y el chico tuvo que empaparse de los tipos de contrato que tenían los empleados que estaban en producción, los que trabajaban en los locales comerciales y los que trabajaban en oficinas y del área administrativa, algunos eran contratos que se cumplían por turnos diarios de determinadas horas, otros tenían contrato por prestación de servicios y otros, generalmente los mandos medios para arriba, tenían contratos a término indefinido y las condiciones que vienen con cada tipo de contrato, que al ser una empresa aun emergente, aun no llegaba a contratación informal con ausencia de documentos escritos y por tanto el control de personal era más manejable, y sobre todo no incidía en abusos laborales con contrataciones informales donde al no haber algún documento escrito podrían abusar de dicho empleado y no pagarle lo adecuado, un practica que se daba en el sector de la comida rápida.

El restaurante había tenido que hacer frente a la tendencia de las personas de comprar su comida ya preparada en los supermercados o tiendas, al ofrecer menús mas interesantes y ofrecer platos de línea gourmet para agasajar a clientes que el día de paga se permitía usar parte de su salario en una cena con precios que excedían el promedio de sus gastos para ese fin… Shinobu empezaba a comprender el manejo de ese lugar y le agradaba el lugar, pues su jefe que era el gerente del área de Recursos Humanos le había tomado confianza y le trataba como si hubiese trabajado allí por mucho más tiempo, y el chico se sentía protegido por su jefe y le agradaba bastante su trabajo, es mas creía que si llegara a tener algún conflicto con su familia política, trabajar allá sería una buena opción, y eso le daba ánimos y reforzaba su intención de mantenerse independiente de los Miyagi, que era a la larga su nuevo objetivo, con tal de no resultar dañado cuando surgiera un nuevo conflicto con su problemática familia política.

Después de terminar sus labores de aprendizaje y revisión de contratos, había recibido una llamada de su suegra la cual, de una forma graciosamente sospechosa le preguntaba sobre si aceptaría volver a reunirse con su hijo, notando que muy probablemente Chiyo-san ya había sido informada de la cena que tendría con su hijo, y luego tratando de ser disimulada le exhortaba a escuchar a Yoh y que le dejara demostrar que él podía ser alguien mejor, estimulando las esperanza de Shinobu el cual se mantuvo tranquilo ante la efusividad de su suegra y no le dio pie a que ella intuyera que se dejaría llevar por la corriente dejándole en claro que iría con cautela a la cena, para tantear si Miyagi estaba mentalizándose en el cambio para demostrar que si estaba dispuesto a mejorar sus terribles defectos, pero para la mujer eso era un indicio muy positivo… Daba la impresión de que ella no esperaba que Shinobu cayera a sus pies, es mas su agudeza al parecer le había indicado que lo que había sucedido entre él y su hijo había sido bastante delicado y por tanto algo que ella podría catalogar como algo “probablemente imperdonable”, por eso le había dicho que le había aconsejado a Yoh que debía ser extremadamente paciente, algo “difícil de sugerir” a un hombre acostumbrado a obtener resultados rápidos, pero que este estaba dispuesto a tener la suficiente paciencia para lograr sobrepasar el impasse que había provocado… Lo dicho por Chiyo-san había sido algo sorpresivo para el chico porque indicaba que su interés por recuperar su confianza llegaba al grado de ser así de abierto con su madre, aunque su parte racional también le aconsejaba a ser cauto también con su suegra porque ella era una persona que tendría un punto de vista sesgado por ser la progenitora de Miyagi Yoh… Pero hasta ahora ella había sido una persona muy sensata y ella despedía calma y no te despertaba inquietud al ser alguien que infundía confianza y eso era lo que Shinobu había sentido con ella, y el esperaba no encontrarse con otra desilusión.

Finalmente Chiyo-san le había dicho que si quería, podría escuchar con calma lo que su esposo tenia para decir, pero que el salto al romance debía darse cuando se curara de sus heridas recientes, por lo que buscar reconstruir la confianza primero seria primordial, y en eso Shinobu estaba de acuerdo, y sintió que eran las palabras que quería escuchar desde que había sucedido el distanciamiento con Miyagi, y ahora la ansiedad que había sentido desde que había aceptado ir a cenar con él había disminuido, y ahora estaba más inclinado a escuchar a Miyagi en la cena, su parte cauta le indicaba que debía tener fijado el límite por si acaso este quisiera propasarse pero su parte emocional añoraba las atenciones de su esposo incluso ignorando el hecho de que él podía liberar una bestia que podría dañarlo irremediablemente, debía conciliar esas dos partes y estuvo en esa tarea el resto de la tarde hasta el anochecer.

 

*********

 

Al llegar a la sala de estar previo a su habitación estaba el mayordomo que como anticipaba el chico tenía el tapaojos en sus manos intuyendo que adentró ya se encontraba Miyagi, así que tomó el antifaz se lo puso y con la ayuda del empleado se adentró en la habitación hasta cierto punto y se esperó a que le dieran la señal para quitarse la prenda, pero esta vez fue el propio Miyagi quien se dio a la tarea de desanudar la tela ante la sorpresa de Shinobu, pero el mayor tuvo cuidado de no tocarlo mucho directamente, para no anticipar algún gesto de rechazo, bueno fue hasta que sintió esa gran mano apoyarse en su hombro haciéndole tensar casi involuntariamente, el hombre trato de calmarlo:

  * Espera Takatsuki-kun... Tengo que guiarte a tu mesa.



El chico accedió con algo de duda y se dejó llevar a través de la oscuridad para luego sentarse en la mesa y tantear con cuidado lo que había frente a él, ubicando con facilidad el plato y su copa frente a él al igual que los cubiertos y la servilleta, ya sabiendo como desenvolverse en las tinieblas, en parte para evitar la intervención de Miyagi o que pudiera tener el la excusa para tocarlo o algo así, y el mayor sintió esa intención así que no presiono ningún contacto, todo para mantener esa armonía.

Después de unos momentos de silencio tenso, Miyagi procedió a romper el silencio en un tono decididamente más humilde:

  * Me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación... Es un sueño tenerte de nuevo cenando conmigo
  * Es una cena... Entre esposos... No es algo para exagerar.
  * Aunque no lo creas... Me ilusiono mucho el saber que aceptarías comer conmigo... Es como que quiero creer que estas aceptándome de nuevo... No me culpes por tener la esperanza de que pronto vuelvas a dormir conmigo.
  * Eso depende de usted, acciones que me garanticen que no volveré a ser una víctima de alguien que abusa de su fuerza.
  * Takatsuki-kun... No le frotes sal a mis heridas... Me duele cuando buscas herirme en cada oportunidad y si no es eso es siendo indiferente conmigo... Ahora tú me muestras esa faceta fría... Una faceta que no había conocido de ti... Y me entristece.
  * A mí me entristece que fuera usted quien saco a relucir esa faceta que yo tampoco creí que tenía... ¿Has sido desilusionado de forma tan brutal por las personas más cercanas que has perdido la esperanza de recuperar esa inocencia que te hacía ver el mundo un lugar más bello? ¿Acaso has sido abusado por la persona en la que más confías? Si lo has sentido entonces entenderás como me siento...
  * Takatsuki-kun... No se sí te diste cuenta... Pero... Dejaste de tratarme “de usted” a medida que exponías el dolor que sufriste... Eso indica que en tu inconsciente aún no consideras romper tus lazos conmigo... A pesar de lo que paso... Sólo me da esperanzas de que con trabajo podré recomponer tu confianza... Y lo hare... Es una promesa que cumpliré.



El chico quedo en silencio ante eso... No se había dado cuenta de que había bajado la guardia momentáneamente... Pero si era cierto que en determinado momento su rabia se menguo por unos segundos aún cuando su cerebro le dictaba las duras palabras que espetaba con acidez. Se preguntó silenciosamente si ya estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo tras solo una semana de mensajes a la distancia y unas palabras llenas de contrición. De nuevo su parte racional intervino en esa confusión:

  * No me entienda mal Miyagi-Sama… Además no me respondió a la pregunta que le formule… Usted rompió esa ilusión de tener al lado una persona en quien confiar plenamente y a su vez que confiara en mí… Que pudiéramos corregir nuestros errores hablando y dialogando, que si termináramos discutiendo luego nos reconciliaríamos con cariño… Yo no he tenido mucha experiencia en el amor, pero lo que menciono no son objetivos inalcanzables para lograr como pareja y reconozco que no soy muy ambicioso en ese sentido, lo que no quiere decir que con el tiempo desee algo mas, y pensé que lo lograría en esta extraña relación que tenemos, pero usted me ayudo a abrir los ojos, y eso irremediablemente quedara en mi retentiva… Y si, debe trabajar en cultivar en mí la confianza que ha deteriorado con esa irracionalidad que a usted le embarga en momentos críticos… Usted es un hombre ya hecho y derecho, con sus peculiaridades… Apenas conozco las razones por la que usted termino metiendo a otras personas a someterse a esto con tal de que no le vean el rostro, y aspiro que cuando reforcemos la confianza que tengamos como pareja lo llegue a saber… Pero yo anhelo derrumbar esa desconfianza crónica que tiene hacia los demás, y que usted comprenda que a pesar de que sea su pareja, en quien pueda sostenerse emocionalmente mas allá de la parte física, yo sea una persona capaz de tomar sus decisiones y que asuma las consecuencias correspondientes sin tener ser escarmentado de forma insidiosa por su esposo…
  * Y me sigues dando apuntes e lo que tú esperas de nuestra relación… Date cuenta Takatsuki-kun… Sigues teniendo ilusiones sobre nuestro matrimonio, y eso indica que aun quieres luchar por esta relación… Y quisiera que pronto ya dejaras de llamarme así… Si yo se que en medio de mi rabia te exigí que me llamaras así… Pero no me gusta… Tú eres mi esposo y cada vez que me llames así, yo te recordare que eres mi esposo… Así solo me llaman mis empleados, pero no tú… Y sé que me llamas así para restregarme tu resentimiento por haberte denigrado de forma injusta… Ya lo entendí… Yo me arrepiento de haber abierto mi boca y haber actuado sin pensar… Y espero que cuando termines de perdonarme puedas olvidar ese episodio que no se volverá a repetir… No sabes cómo te he extrañado a mi lado.



Shinobu asintió en la oscuridad analizando las palabras de su esposo… Suspiro al ver como hábilmente ese hombre trataba de envolverlo en un ambiente acogedor influenciado por esas palabras en las que antes creía tan ciegamente… Pero sabía que si mantenía el hilo del recuerdo emocional de lo que sufrió al haber sido vejado por ese mismo hombre le daría una perspectiva más aterrizada, y dejar la posibilidad abierta de que Miyagi Yoh debía hacer mucho más que mostrarse afligido por lo que había hecho, prometer no volverlo a hacer y añorar la compañía del chico… Y así se mantuvo firme:

  * Usted con el tiempo me demostrara si todo lo que dice con tanta vehemencia es cierta… Por ahora no apele demasiado a mi nostalgia, ya que usted me conoce bien sabrá que puedo ser inflexible y tener la firmeza de mantener la distancia por mucho tiempo… Si no lo sabía, se lo hago saber ahora… Ya no voy a ser tan ingenuo como antes, y me cerciorare de que usted no se vuelva a aprovechar de mí.



Y de nuevo el silencio embargo la oscura habitación, y luego solo un pesado suspiro… Al parecer Miyagi se había dado cuenta de que no iba a solucionar las cosas en esa misma noche:

  * Entiendo Takatsuki-kun… Haces bien en mantenerte firme… Pero en verdad estoy esperando a que veas que tengo buenas intenciones, y que enfilare mis esfuerzos para devolverte a mi lado… No son palabras para convencerte… Son hechos que sucederán…



Shinobu se quedo un tanto sorprendido ante la certeza de ese hombre… Era un hombre conocido como alguien que conseguía resultados, y le halagaba que le dijera que sus esfuerzos los dirigiría a él… Para esconder el nerviosismo que le estaba embargando procedió a decir ya en un tono menos confrontacional:

  * La cena se enfría… ¿No cree usted?
  * … Si… Tienes razón…



Procedieron a mencionar con ademan de respeto el “ _Itadakimasu_ ” para tomar los cubiertos y empezar a degustar lo que parecía ser _cannellonis_ rellenos de ternera picada con tomates _passata_ con albahaca y ajo… Un plato decididamente más fácil de comer en la oscuridad, y en ese detalle noto como su esposo había pensado en él y le estaba haciendo la cena más fácil en esa ocasión, algo que hizo que diluyera la tensión. El vino hizo que se sintiera más relajado, un delicioso _Chianti_ toscano maridaba el plato, dándose cuenta de que su esposo estaba muy interesado en agasajarlo a él, y eso lo halagaba. Y la cena transcurrió con menos dialogo de lo que había sido anteriormente, era un silencio algo incomodo pero no del todo. Aun así no arruino el momento, donde pudieron disfrutar de una comida que acogía el corazón y un vino que calentaba el alma, algo que Shinobu probo con cautela de no embriagarse y así dar paso a momentos que no debían suceder antes de su momento adecuado, así que procedía a beber con más frecuencia el vaso de agua que también estaba servida en la mesa, y se alegraba que la salsa de tomate que había en su plato tenia aceite de oliva lo que retardaba un poco el efecto alcohólico del vino.

Al finalizar la cena Shinobu le hizo entender a Miyagi que ya era hora de retornar a su habitación, y en un momento Miyagi hábilmente tomo el rostro de Shinobu entre sus cálidas manos tomando al chico por sorpresa y luego una voz profunda susurrar en su oído:

  * Takatsuki-kun… Te prometo que reconstruiré la confianza entre nosotros… Y pronto volveré a llamarte Shinobu-chin y tú me llamaras Yoh-san… Y volveremos a retomar el curso que dejamos truncados en esa horrible noche… Solo mantén tu mente y corazón abierto y no lo cierres por un error mío… Es demasiado precioso para guardarlo tras una barrera de plomo frio y duro… Es bueno ser firme… Pero no lo es cuando se es intransigente… Yo también debo aprender esa lección y lo estoy haciendo gracias a ti… Que descanses Takatsuki-kun.



Miyagi luego procedió a darle un suave y casto beso en la frente del joven, pero el chico ante un flash de recuerdos que se forzaron en su mente trajeron un fuerte sentimiento de miedo, que le hizo sentir como su piel le quemaba cuando sintió el contacto de esos labios en su frente y le hicieron que bruscamente se separa del cuerpo del mayor el cual trato inicialmente de retenerlo pero ante la reacción de su joven esposo no tuvo más remedio que soltarlo… Y entonces se evidencio que efectivamente Shinobu había quedado con una cicatriz más notoria que el habían reconocido tanto el chico como él, y entonces comprendió que Takatsuki le rehuiría a cualquier contacto físico con él, una especie de trauma ya estaba en su mente y Miyagi ahora entendía que su trabajo iba a tener que ser mucho más profundo que lo que él creía, y el chico apenas pudo recuperar el control de sus nervios procedió a despedirse educadamente:

  * Que descanse bien Miyagi-Sama



Y procedió a salir raudamente en esa habitación, dejando a un muy decepcionado Miyagi y un intranquilo jovencito que retorno rápidamente a su habitación para esconderse detrás de la puerta cerrada y recostarse en ella para luego analizar lo que había sucedido… No creía que lo que había sucedido lo hubiese marcado tan profundamente, pero ahora el tacto que tanto añoraba le quemaba, no era repulsión en sí, pero le era desagradable, y entonces se preocupo, porque no quería dañar su ilusión de retornar al lado de su esposo, pero tal vez debía convencer a su mente y a su cuerpo de que podía reponerse de esos duros recuerdos, pero ayudaría grandemente a esa tarea el ver que tanto Miyagi haría para recomponer su relación y como el haría para recuperar su confianza y además como lograría que él no volviera a rechazar el toque de esas manos que ahora recordaba con nostalgia… Se sentía tan frustrado y enojado… Si tan solo no hubiese ido a esa reunión con su madre y su hermana nada de eso hubiese sucedido y tal vez ahora estaría feliz en brazos de su esposo… Pero… El “ _hubiera_ ” no existe, y ahora tenía que buscar una solución conjunta con su esposo para recomponer ese matrimonio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo les pareció?... Ya ven que no hice que Shinobu cayera tan redondito con Miyagi aunque el quisiera, ahora su cuerpo y su mente se rebela contra su verdugo, y así se prevenira un encuentro en la que el chico podría dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos… Miyagi deberá trabajar mucho, tal vez es hora de tratar su problema de control de otra forma… Como siempre espero sus comentarios, sugerencias o critica constructiva… Siempre cualquier opinión era bienvenida siempre.


	16. Decimo Sexta Parte: Renacimiento de un matrimonio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno otra vez tarde... Este capitulo tiene un aire un tanto diferente despues de tanto drama. Espero les guste. Ya saben cualquier cosa estoy feliz de leer sus opiniones.

**Decimo Sexta Parte: Renacimiento de un matrimonio**

 

 

 

Y el tiempo pasaba, más exactamente una semana, donde la situación no cambio, Shinobu, aun evadía cualquier contacto físico con su marido el cual se mostraba en cada noche más frustrado. El chico al principio se había negado a tener una conversación antes de irse a dormir… Desde los sucesos de la cena, el chico no quería restregarle a su marido el temor subyacente que el sufría desde ese horrible momento, pero Miyagi había insistido en que era una buen oportunidad para iniciar desde cero, es decir, retomar las conversaciones que tenían cuando iniciaban su matrimonio, que buscaran esa confianza mediante el dialogo o charlas inocentes sobre sus vidas, aunque esto aplicaba mas a Shinobu que a Miyagi, pero el añadió que ya era hora de demostrar confianza y eso es lo que quería de su esposo, debía poner el ejemplo así que prometió que cualquier pregunta realizada a él la respondería, claro dándose el derecho de reservarse cosas si él lo consideraba… Shinobu fue atacado en su curiosidad… Esa era una buena oportunidad para saber cómo fue que ese hombre término interesado en el si nunca se había conocido antes… El chico también recordó lo que le conto su suegra sobre el aparente primer amor de él, algo que él quería saber, porque a pesar del repudio a lo que le había hecho, el quería saber sobre él, comprender el porqué el termino en esa situación, el esconderse de forma tan metódica… Y a la vez ayudarlo, porque… Eso es lo que infunda el amor… ¿Cierto?... Ya no sabía que sentir con esa mezcolanza de miedo y comprensión, curiosidad y cariño que parecía seguir creciendo cuando su esposo le enviaba mensajes cursis de nuevo en las mañanas, o las llamadas después de la tarde, a los cuales el chico se seguía tomando la libertad de contestar o ignorar dependiendo de qué animo se había levantado… Y se lo había prometido a si mismo desde esa noche… Que no iba a caer fácil, y se asombraba de su poder de convicción hasta ahora… Pero… Cuando en las noches después de haber accedido a seguir las conversaciones nocturnas debido en parte a que Miyagi tenía razón, era bueno ser firme, pero no lo es tanto ser intransigente… Además el hablar con él era una buena forma de conocerlo mejor para sí poder ayudar en lo que pudiese para superar esa noche y de paso volver a reconstruir esa tranquilidad que sentía cuando estaba a su lado, tenía que superar esa cicatriz, sabía que no se trataba de olvidar, pero su reconocer que había sucedido pero que había trabajado para perdonar y retomar sus sentimientos, que el admitía que eran fuertes, pero con menos fantasía y mas realismo y madurez, y eso implicaba dejar de evitar verse con él, no quería decir que era ir a sus brazos, pero era un paso para la reconciliación, si lo amaba o estaba cerca de hacerlo, tenía que el también facilitar las condiciones para fortalecer el matrimonio, que ahora veía frágil, seguramente por las particularidades de esta, y porque hasta ahora el empezaba a experimentar las facetas oscuras y los bemoles del carácter de Miyagi y sus circunstancias bizarras…

Shinobu por eso accedió a ir a la habitación de él para conversar, y en cada noche el volvía a mencionarle que lo extrañaba, que le era difícil seguir tranquilo sabiendo que aun no se ganaba su perdón, y Shinobu le volvía a recordar que necesitaba acciones, no solo promesas ni palabras bonitas… Miyagi en la última conversación le reconocía que le era difícil encontrar una solución ya que el con sus condiciones autoimpuestas se había limitado, y eran limitación que iban mas allá de su resiliencia… Pero que encontraría una solución muy pronto… Y el chico lo esperaba así.

 

Las conversaciones se había vuelto cada vez más tranquilas, al principio eran tensas, pero luego se fueron volviendo más fluidas, Shinobu le relataba lo que aprendía en sus prácticas, contando sobre sus compañeros y su jefe y de alguna forma muy indirecta insinuándole al otro algún que otro consejo disimulado, mientras Miyagi le comentaba detalles sobre su niñez, contándole sobre como lloro cuando a los 9 años su querido perro había muerto de una enfermedad estomacal, o como le hacía travesuras a su hermano mayor como esconderle sus cuadernos de notas o sus libros favoritos… Y sobre todo las frustraciones que el sufría cuando se esmeraba por ser el mejor de su clase pero como su padre solo lo ignoraba porque andaba más pendiente de su hermano mayor… Es más el encontraba irónico de como ahora “los papeles se invirtieron” siendo el ahora quien ocupaba el puesto que su padre siempre decía que era de Kyosuke… Y como era consciente de que su hermano no estaba feliz con ese giro en los acontecimientos, y no era como si él se encargara de recordarle sus fracasos, Yoh sabía que no había necesidad de eso pues el mayor siempre estaba obnubilado con sus errores del pasado y o podía zafarse de eso, torturándose a si mismo percibiéndose como un fracaso andante, y la actitud de su padre no había ayudado en cambiar con relativa rapidez de atención del que fue su favorito a una renovada atención hacia su hijo menor, dándole lo que había pedido con anterioridad pero ahora con éxito. Pero también reconocía que esa actitud del aún patriarca de los Miyagi sólo hacia ahondar en la división entre hermanos en vez de fomentar en la unión y el cariño filial, pero eso era algo que siempre había hecho en su vida... Su madre había equilibrado un poco la balanza al ser equitativa en su cariño y no le ponía ni le quitaba nada a ninguno de ellos... Algo que le agradecía y apreciaba desde el fondo de su corazón, y Shinobu coincidiría en esa apreciación.

Con el paso de la siguiente semana ya Shinobu contestaba los mensajes de Miyagi, si bien no eran en un tono cariñoso al menos eran cordiales y amenos, en plan pacífico, donde ya no emanaban la frialdad inicial o la indiferencia... Ahora eran más cálidas pero ciertamente Miyagi reconocía que la conexión física que habían tenido tendría que reconectarse en un momento más adelante, hasta cuando Shinobu libremente acceda a recibir su tacto, que era el único canal con el que se estaba comunicando de forma más eficaz... En esos momentos tenía que buscar una forma diferente, era una solución que él tenía que encontrar y no quería poner en sobre aviso a Shinobu... Quería sorprenderlo, quería mostrarle que él estaba dispuesto a curar esas cicatrices, pero debía encontrar la situación perfecta, la que su condición le permitiría, pero aún así no desfallecía en su búsqueda de encontrar el lado dulce de su joven esposo, y Shinobu reconocía que el mayor persistía en su forma cariñosa, sus poemas ahora eran extensos, las llamadas eran más largas que costumbre, filtrando la ansiedad que Miyagi tenía, la impaciencia presente, y el chico por más que quisiera responder con gestos afectuosos eran interrumpidos por los constantes relámpagos de repulsión instantánea cada vez que Miyagi había osado acercarse de forma furtiva, tal vez acercándolo a su pecho cuando el chico inadvertidamente se acercaba a él sin la intención de hacerlo propiamente y llevarse la amarga sorpresa de ser rechazado con firmeza por el chico que reaccionaba al instante alejándose de ese contacto, para luego con una mirada llena de pesar advertirle que no volviera a intentarlo de nuevo, y eso calaba con tristeza en el mayor... Y en Shinobu también... Sin ningún cambio favorecedor al paso de esos días... Y tal vez en el último encuentro fue que lo convenció de que no podía forzar al muchacho a ser como antes por ende tenían que recurrir a una ayuda externa... Ayuda que se enfocaría en la víctima.

 

Y fue precisamente Shinobu quien dio el paso para recuperar la confianza en su esposo, con mucha determinación. Aunque no quería involucrar a alguien a quien apreciaba mucho… Chiyo-san estaba al tanto de que se había tratado de algo en la pareja, de hecho parecía intuir que tenia índole intima… Al parecer era una deducción producto de la intuición que da al parecer, el tener una vida marital prolongada, y seguramente esa sabiduría vendría con información efectiva para tratar el problema… Pero sobretodo, el ser la madre de un hombre con un problema que aun requería de tratamiento psicológico le traía conexiones para tratar dicho problema y fue cuando una mañana el chico solicito hablar con su suegra en persona, y ella con amabilidad acepto recibirlo esa misma mañana en su casa… Y así fue como en el mismo salón que había presenciado el anterior encuentro entre ellos volvió a ser escenario de una reunión aun mas intima entre suegra y yerno sobre el problema que aquejaba a Shinobu, y el chico entonces decidió pedirle a la mujer la información sobre algún especialista para tratar el trauma que el describió respetuosamente a la mujer como “Una pérdida de control emocional por parte de su esposo con un uso desmedido e inadecuado de fuerza para con sobre él”, a lo que ella renombro “Abuso de fuerza y confianza” sin querer nombrarlo por el nombre que era, pero tal vez fue un acuerdo tácito entre ellos para no empeorar la imagen de esa persona que ambos amaban en diferentes espectros, y entonces fue la mujer quien nombro al terapeuta que habría tratado a Miyagi anteriormente en su desorden de índole social… Ahora sería el chico quien querría eliminar el trauma acaecido en esa noche y quería ser libre de amar a Miyagi de nuevo… Siempre y cuando se cerciorase que valdría la pena, y entonces la mujer lo contacto después de indagar el numero con Yamada el cual tenía en su posesión el directorio telefónico que involucrara cualquier aspecto referente a Miyagi Yoh, obviamente sin preguntar al respecto y manteniendo la reserva para con su jefe a petición de la mujer… Y después de una corta conversación el especialista estaba listo para recibir a Shinobu esa misma tarde para hacer un diagnostico del joven, algo que gracias a la influencia de la familia Miyagi podría conseguir en tiempo record, y ese beneficio era muy apreciado por el chico que quería empezar su sanación tan pronto como fuera posible.

Y evitando mencionarle a su esposo sobre ese asunto, evadió decírselo cuando el mayor lo llamo como de costumbre; esa tarde llego al consultorio del doctor con muchas ansias y nervios, porque no quería ser diagnosticado con un trauma irreversible que se comiera años de convivencia con el hombre que sabía, amaba pero que se había portado mal con el… Como se trataba de alguien que conocía a Miyagi, se le hizo más fácil hablar de lo sucedido en esa noche… Porque no era fácil hablar de esa clase de cosas frente a un desconocido, pero el hombre le había mencionado que ese comportamiento, en lo referente a la pérdida de control, ya lo había manifestado en menor grado cuando había empezado el trauma, el cual no podía mencionar el origen al chico debido a que era reserva profesional de su parte… Pero que podía confirmarle que se debía a una vinculación a fuertes causas emocionales, en este caso a sus evidentes sentimientos hacia el chico, y que debido a su desorden social no había aprendido a canalizar de forma sana dichos sentimientos y enfoques emocionales, porque no había podido reconstruir su dinámica de establecer nuevos vínculos o relaciones de forma normal y a través de una interacción social, por tanto se había amplificado su espectro emocional y sentimental al establecer una relación a pesar de sus limitaciones, y más al saberse correspondido por el objeto de su afecto, dando paso a emociones desordenadas a pesar de ser un hombre aparentemente en control… Y por ende cualquier sentimiento negativo como la decepción seria amplificado de igual forma… Dando paso a esa pérdida de control demostrada en esa situación, el chico comprendió de paso que debía añadir “paciencia” a su relación con Miyagi.

 

El especialista llevo a cabo un test al chico con preguntas referentes al momento que se presento el abuso, y también hubo una charla donde el joven exponía sorprendentemente tranquilo sus sentimientos al respecto y de cómo se sentía afectado para volver a tener intimidad con su esposo y el hombre anotaba todo en su libreta… Al finalizar de todo y de escuchar al chico, le propuso que tuvieran un nuevo encuentro para dos días después donde él le haría conocer su diagnostico y el tratamiento a seguir, y el joven un tanto decepcionado pero a la vez intrigado acepto la propuesta del especialista y se volvió a su hogar, aun con lo dicho en la sesión presente, y esa noche ese suceso fue totalmente omitido en la conversación de vuelta tradicional que tuvo con su esposo… Pero esa noche a diferencia de las anteriores veces, no rechazo del todo cuando el hombre de forma muy sutil y no tan intencionada, aparentemente, había rozado su mano con su antebrazo, y por unos microsegundos, el chico puedo percibir como iba a iniciar el ya acostumbrado flash back de ese momento traumático siendo reemplazado por unas imágenes con menos impregnación emocional, algo diluidas detrás de una niebla blanquecina que amortiguaba la intensidad de las emociones de ese momento, y hasta le permitió sentir de nuevo esa calidez por unos segundos antes de reaccionar, al parecer, mas por inercia, pero aun así sin poder evitarlo conscientemente… Algo que Shinobu no menciono a Miyagi, el cual aceptaba ese nuevo rechazo con otro pesado suspiro, sin llegar a reprochar, porque lo recibía como algo que él se merecía… Así que como sucedía después de cada rechazo, Miyagi solo murmuraba un sentido “Lo siento” para luego enfundarse en un momento de silencio antes de retomar otro tema de conversación en un tono tranquilo pero mucho menos animado al que tenia momentos antes… Y esa noche el chico decidió permanecer con ese nuevo ritual pesimista, pero la sabia que ahora era menos pesado para el porqué sentía que ya no había tanta carga de culpabilidad como lo tenía anteriormente, y lo adjudico a su apertura al hablar al respecto con el especialista… Si llegado el momento sentía un mejoramiento más notorio, se lo diría a su esposo… Y eso le había aligerado el corazón.

Esa noche no volvió a tener el sueño recurrente donde revivía el momento del abuso pero en esta ocasión Miyagi se detenía antes de haber hecho el acto de coerción sobre él, para abrazarlo con cariño y pedirle perdón… Y esa fue la primera vez que soñaba con ese momento sin tener que forzarse a despertar… En los primeros días debía reconocer, había despertado sobresaltado para luego tener problemas para retomar el sueño para poder volverse a dormir, y con el paso de los días fue más fácil volver a dormitarse e incluso no despertarse cuando su mente tercamente rememoraba el momento, ahora forzaba a su mente a cambiar el rumbo del sueño para enfocarse en otro momento, recurrentemente se trasladaba a su universidad y se soñaba de nuevo atendiendo a clientes en el café improvisado que había organizado su grupo en la universidad durante la feria estudiantil, aunque curiosamente se superponía a una escena más actual, más concretamente se veía a sí mismo con el uniforme del restaurante de comida rápida atendiendo clientes en un local de la empresa donde hacia las pasantías… Algo que en su momento le causo curiosidad pero luego se volvería algo normal para el al soñar, al aliviar el estrés que provocaba el soñar de nuevo con ese nefasto recuerdo… Pero debía reconocer que la animadversión a soñar con ese momento había disminuido hasta que ahora soñaba con ese final diferente y algo dentro de él le indicaba que probablemente el momento para la reconciliación se acercaba, y eso le daba una nueva ilusión, que sabia ahora debía manejar de forma cauta.

Y los dos días transcurrieron con tranquilidad, y esa tranquilidad se había trasladado incluso a las noches para asombro de Shinobu, el cual sentía que se estaba recuperando rápidamente de la impresión ocurrida por ese momento que había querido borrar de su mente, y solo anhelaba que el especialista que tenía que ver en la tarde lo ayudara a deshacerse rápidamente de la imposibilidad de volver a sentirse cómodo con su esposo, aunque el preferiría tomarse la recuperación con calma, pero sentía que si no se solucionaba con prontitud ese tiempo era vital para que su trauma fuera rehabilitado, por ende entre más tiempo pasaba para recuperarse más se demoraba en curarse, y no era lo que quería… Por eso prefería lograr encauzarse por su cuenta antes de lo esperado y mientras podría evaluar si su esposo estaba tomando cartas en el asunto sobre su comportamiento y si estaba tomando en serio sus promesas de cambiar y hacer lo que fuera para que él lo perdonara… Y solo hasta entonces le aceptaría y le daría la grata sorpresa de que había superado el trauma y que volvería a estar cómodo entre sus brazos y dar ese cariño que aun anhelaba dar a ese hombre que a pesar de todo amaba… Si, Shinobu tenía un plan trazado y con ese optimismo fue a la cita con el especialista.

No sabía si debido a su energía positiva o su ferviente anhelo de querer recuperarse de ese trauma, pero el especialista le reconoció que había esperado desde la vez que habían hablado un cuadro mucho menos positivo, con consecuencias de stress postraumático mas latentes por un episodio de asalto sexual y abuso conyugal, y que se haría necesario un tratamiento con uso de psicoterapia sea con terapia de comportamiento cognitivo, es decir cambiar la forma como la victima piensa en el evento que desato el desorden lo cual tomaría incluso años, o, terapia en grupo donde compartiría su experiencia con personas que habían sufrido experiencias similares y si las cosas no avanzaban de forma muy efectiva tendría que llegar a recurrir a medicamentos como antidepresivos con los cuales corría el riesgo de incurrir en una dependencia… Pero por la forma en cómo el especialista lo había inquirido era como si el trauma se debió más a la impresión por su inexperiencia que si hubiese sido un acto en contra de su voluntad… Shinobu a su pesar tuvo que recordar el episodio, donde incluso no hubo lo que se llama disociación donde la víctima se desprende de su cuerpo para asistir como espectador a lo que le ocurre separándose emocionalmente de lo que le ocurría… Un método recurrente de defensa de la mente pero que solía persistir en el tiempo enquistándose como un trauma de difícil erradicación.

Los recuerdos de Shinobu ahora se veían con otra luz… Porque no se recordaba siendo totalmente sometido… Siempre tuvo claro que fue un acto de coerción por parte de su esposo, pero reconocía también que fue un acto que a él le tomo totalmente por sorpresa… A pesar de que era algo que había planeado hacer con su esposo, algo que probablemente llegaría a aceptar en el curso que estaba tomando el incremento en su intimidad como pareja, antes de que la dichosa reunión que había iniciado ese problema surgiera, iba a ser algo que iba a tomar un poco más de tiempo y con otra razón de origen… Se sentía ahora culpable de no sentir el rechazo que ameritaba ese acto de abuso, pero… El especialista lo había señalado… Inconscientemente Shinobu pudo haberse adaptado al acto que había hecho su esposo contra él, y lo había tomado como una fantasía sexual, pero debido al estrés emocional con el que había surgido el momento sin contar con la decepción latente que el tenia de su familia en esas circunstancias, adquirió un matiz desagradable, casi como lo fue una pesadilla, el cual alcanzo a nublar su disposición a seguir teniendo contacto con el que ahora identificaba como su verdugo… Pero el acto no fue lo suficientemente profundo para llegar a hacer una cicatriz notable en su psique, sino que ahora lo contemplaba como un evento nefasto que podría superar más fácil que si hubiese sido algo verdaderamente traumante… Y ese diagnostico le trajo mucha dicha a Shinobu.

Por ahora, y en vista de que no podía dar una última palabra al respecto, lo iba a poner en un periodo de espera en observación, algo recomendado en casos donde había leves síntomas de estrés postraumático y que este periodo serviría para verificar si se profundizaban esos síntomas o si por el contrario la resiliencia de la víctima era tal que podría mejorar sin recibir ningún tratamiento, y ese era el mejor cuadro que podría pasar y según el médico, el más probable… Ya que, la reticencia que tenia Shinobu para volver a entablar contacto físico con ese hombre era más probablemente por resentimiento y su mente le enviaba un recordatorio para que no accediera a tener contacto con ese hombre que de forma abusiva había usado su ventaja física para hacer un acto para el cual aunque el estuviese dispuesto en algún momento a hacerlo, no estaba listo en esa noche, y por tanto sentía la necesidad de castigar ese “destiempo”… Y el chico aunque algo decepcionado consigo mismo por saberse más bien como manipulador involuntario que como una víctima de abuso con un trauma que al principio creyó ser, se sintió aliviado de saber que solo era cuestión de tiempo para volver a retomar su vida marital con el hombre que amaba… Pero… En ese tiempo que le tomaría recuperarse, se podía dar el gusto de reivindicar su posición en ese matrimonio, y usaría esa ventaja para ajustar sus derechos… Y ante todo no se mostraría ni débil ni era un conformista.

Y para más ayuda, todo lo mencionado en ese salón iba a ser tomado como reserva profesional y resguardado en su derecho a la privacidad, y siendo el especialista un profesional, estaba obligado a no revelar los detalles de esa conversación… En otras palabras, Shinobu descubrió que era más fuerte de lo que él creía y que ahora estaba encontrando la forma de aprovechar las oportunidades a su favor… Un aprendizaje muy rápido para alguien supuestamente ingenuo o tal vez pudiera ser que era una habilidad que él en verdad tenia y que estaba descubriendo y perfeccionando… Pero de algo estaba seguro y era que ya no se sentía tanto como un elemento a merced de otros en ese matrimonio y que estaba descubriendo sus armas para defenderse incluso de alguien que a pesar que era muy vocal al profesar su amor hacia él, hasta ahora se mostraba como alguien inestable, y siempre es mejor tener que reasentar su posición y buscar uno que le provea de mayor seguridad, y no pensaba sentirse mal por hacerlo.

 

*********

 

Y esa noche con esa seguridad reivindicada, ya no sintiéndose mas como víctima sino como un negociador mas experto, enfrento esa noche a un Miyagi que parecía estar más ansioso; por un momento Shinobu estuvo preocupado a que se debiera a que él se hubiese enterado de que había ido a ver a un psicólogo, pero pronto esa extraña ansiedad de Miyagi le brindo una información inesperada… Miyagi había buscado iniciar una terapia por su cuenta… Y estaba recurriendo coincidencialmente con su antiguo terapeuta, el mismo que lo estaba viendo a él, para iniciar su rehabilitación en el control del manejo de la ira y las razones que desencadeno esos episodios, y sobre todo como poder manejarlo en un futuro para que no hubiese riesgo de repetir eso con su esposo, y el chico no pudo más que alegrarse de ver a su esposo dispuesto a mejorar por él, además de que era notorio su sentimiento de culpa… Aunque ese fuera el principal generador de esa determinación, más que por que hubiese tomado conciencia de que debía mejorar sus defectos, Shinobu reconocía que ese paso podría ser una muestra fehaciente de que Miyagi quería ser acreedor de la confianza de él, y por ende buscar su perdón… Además debió haberle tomado mucha determinación para decidir tomar una terapia con sus fobias presentes… Shinobu, al menos entendía que para Miyagi no fue una decisión muy fácil, y que probablemente reconocer que tenía un problema más grave que su fobia social y que afectaba de forma riesgosa a su conyugue no era fácil para un hombre que aunque el mayor quisiera disimular, se vislumbraba a sí mismo con cierto narcisismo, seguramente aminorando sus propios defectos comparándolos con sus logros… Y solo por ese esfuerzo accedió a que Miyagi le pudiera llamar “Shinobu” y no “Takatsuki-kun”… Pero no aun el nombre que el adoraba usar… “Shinobu-chin”… Para esa forma cariñosa aun le faltaban más demostraciones… Y es que el chico aspiraba a que cuando Miyagi demostrara que había adquirido una renovada confianza en él y que haría gala de un control de sus emociones, Shinobu no solo le dejaría llamarlo como él quisiera sino que volvería a sentirse bien con el… Y aspiraba a que eso sucediera en el tiempo prudencial para que el mismo se recuperara por si mismo del asunto de esa noche.

Y entonces en los días subsecuentes, Shinobu descubrió que la terapia estaba resultando ser muy eficaz, por cuanto sentía a Miyagi en una actitud muy diferente, de hecho antes lo sentía distante, incluso en esos días en los que estaba buscando su perdón con esa dulzura que él creía que era la forma de ser cariñosa más posible para él, comparado a como se portaba ahora, con un cariño renovado, con mucha paciencia al sentir a Shinobu se decidía a portarse indiferente con él o cuando este no quería aceptar sus invitaciones a cenar o cuando el chico de forma velada le reprochaba por su falta de control, el hombre que antes se portaba amable y hasta cariñoso, ahora era un terrón de azúcar irreconocible… Pero notaba que solo lo hacía con él, porque en el manejo la empresa era rígido y estricto como siempre… El cambio era con él, y eso le daba esperanzas de que su situación se arreglara más pronto de lo que él creía… Y fue cuando en una noche, después de haber cenado (Una cena a la que el mayor insistentemente le había invitado por 4 días y que Shinobu al fin había accedido, solo porque consideraba que ya Miyagi había tenido suficientes rechazos) el hombre le soltó de la nada que quería hacer una terapia de pareja con él para reconstruir su matrimonio y superar el trauma que el chico tenia por el error que había cometido por su irracionalidad… El chico se sintió un poco ansioso porque iban a hacer la terapia con el mismo especialista que estaba rehabilitando a Miyagi y por ende el mismo que le estaba tratando a él a escondidas, pero confiaba en que el profesional no fuera a mencionar ese secreto, y resulto ser así… Incluso en la oscuridad de un salón dispuesto para hacer la sesión, los tres sentados en la habitación dispuestos a discutir sobre los problemas de pareja que tenían, y el chico con la esperanza de que su esposo al fin hubiera accedido a dejarse ver por su esposo completamente derruido.

Pero no hay mal que por bien no venga, las terapias en realidad les hizo ver que lo acontecido esa noche fue un efecto de la falta de comunicación entre ellos, la falta de confianza era un problema latente entre ellos sin mencionar la creciente frustración sexual que había tenido Miyagi de no poder tener intimidad con su esposo al cual “deseaba ardientemente”, y que la situación con la familia de Shinobu había gatillado el descontrol de Miyagi el cual enfoco injustamente la culpa en su esposo usando como excusa la falta de confianza cuando en verdad quería responsabilizar al chico para el sentirse en libertad de desquitarse con él como a él le pareciera y definitivamente el jovencito estaba en su derecho de negar el contacto con alguien que había tomado ventaja de él… Pero el que Miyagi hubiese decidido tomar esa terapia para luego reconocer, con el terapeuta de testigo, que estaba muy arrepentido de lo que había hecho y que se comprometía a mejorar su comportamiento para con Shinobu reconociendo que era un hombre con terribles fallas, lo cual era mucho para un hombre que tiene un ego tan grande, era una señal para el muchacho de que Miyagi estaba dispuesto a dejar su ego para reconocerse humildemente como un hombre que cometía errores, esta vez ante alguien más.

El terapeuta también recalco que si no mejoraban el nivel de compenetración entre ellos, se notaria al separarse cada vez mas ya no solo emocionalmente sino físicamente, y que el contacto físico, debido a las peculiaridades de su matrimonio, era un indicador importante del estado de ánimo de ellos y el proveedor de vínculos de pareja… Por tanto si se distanciaban por mucho tiempo, la relación se enfriaría y seria cada vez más difícil retomar rumbo del matrimonio… El chico entonces vio la importancia de no mantener por demasiado tiempo el castigo hacia su esposo… Pero también era valido hacerle saber que no solamente porque había accedido a aceptar la fobia de Miyagi como algo presente de forma permanente en su relación quería decir que aceptaría rendir sus derechos ni a renunciar a un trato equitativo; es más el especialista exhorto a Miyagi a aceptar a Shinobu completamente, incluso con los prejuicios en contra de la familia Takatsuki, además que le hizo reconocer que se había enamorado de Shinobu por quién era y no por su origen, y les animo a que buscaran volverse a vincular a nivel profundo y que una buena ocasión seria compartir de nuevo momentos juntos pero enfatizo que debían ser momentos pacíficos y de índole cotidiana mas no sexual debido a que el chico había sido sometido a un episodio de coerción sexual, por eso debía distraer la ansiedad de Shinobu con momentos donde el joven pudiera recordar más nítidamente haber disfrutado al lado de su esposo, más allá de las cenas o las llamadas telefónicas y que debían idearse formas de compartir momentos juntos diferentes a las que ya habían tenido hasta entonces, y eso en si mismo planteaba un reto grande.

 

El chico salió de la terapia algo preocupado, había tenido que salir antes que Miyagi y haber sido llevado a la casa antes de que su esposo hubiese salido del salón donde tuvieron la sesión… El muchacho reconocía que la tendrían mas fácil si el mayor no sufriera de esa incomoda e incordiosa fobia, pero después se recordó no frustrarse con eso, había logrado algo importante, porque durante la sesión Miyagi por fin había reconocido que no había tratado de forma justa a Shinobu y que se había dejado llevar por sus prejuicios, y que su forma de ver el matrimonio, en el que no había valorado de forma adecuada a Shinobu, tal y como le había prometido justo después de casarse debía rectificarse, por tanto debía darle al chico el espacio que él quisiera y respetar el tiempo que el considerase para retomar el contacto físico, sin presiones… Y que debería respetar de cualquier forma a Shinobu en todas sus facetas, incluyendo a la familia de donde el provenía… Incluso si ya le hubiese prometido al chico cumplir con lo exigido por él, ahora le reconocía que no había pensado a consciencia en su promesa hasta ahora, y que en esos momentos le tomaba con seriedad la palabra… Para Shinobu había sido una sorpresa que su esposo le reconociera que le había hecho una promesa un tanto vacía pero que ahora rectificara su actitud ahora siendo serio y honesto con él, tal vez ahora ya no lo veía tanto como un niño, y aunque un tanto desilusionado, se sentía un poco mas reivindicado.

 

Y en esa noche Miyagi pudo abrazar a Shinobu sin sentirlo tensarse… El chico se había sentido liberado, y ahora percibía a su esposo más relajado con él, y esperaba volver a encontrar el camino que había dejado truncado antes de esa noche… Porque el mayor se lo reconocía al muchacho… Quería volver a sentir su tacto, y sentir que ya no habría trabas para quererlo tanto de forma espiritual, emocional y como finalmente de forma física… Y esperaba que esa apertura ayudara a desbloquear las reticencias de su joven esposo y le ayudara a sanar sus rencores hacia el… Y aunque no lo vieran ahora, las situaciones podrían ayudar a mejorar ese camino… O tal vez eventualmente podría todo en contra de ellos.

 

 

**********

 

Esa semana siguiente fue una semana ardua para ambos, juntos buscaban reformar el vinculo que parecía haberse perdido, Shinobu de forma reservada veía como los flash backs que le retornaban a ese momento crítico cada vez se difuminaban cuando su esposo libremente lo tocaba, no de forma inapropiada, pero prolongando ese tacto unos microsegundos mas en cada ocasión, el chico notaba para su gusto que Miyagi se esforzaba en las terapias de pareja, aun en la oscuridad de ese salón en el que ya habían estado en tres ocasiones sentía como las no tan notorias inseguridades de Miyagi eran cambiadas por optimismo, y el chico cada vez era menos reacio a dejar que su esposo lo tomara de las manos… La calidez que el chico extrañaba de él retornaba a sus anhelos, esa calidez que cada vez que se diluía el temor que lo agobiaba en las últimas semanas se incrementaba cada vez que por acción del terapeuta, el cual había fungido como sanador de ambas partes, dirigía los ejercicios de confianza como el de reactivar las emociones positivas a través de lo que había sido el mejor canal que había usado Miyagi para transmitir sus sentimientos hacia Shinobu, y que por ese descontrol había corrompido… El chico tampoco tenía intenciones de hacerle saber a su esposo que se estaba curando en tiempo record… Había disfrutado de forma algo egoísta el cómo Miyagi ahora lo trataba como con pinzas, siempre pidiéndole permiso, siempre con cuidado, siempre con cautela de no supuestamente gatillar algún recuerdo desagradable… Y se sentía como un príncipe, y quería prolongar esa faceta cuidadosa de ese hombre que había bajado de nivel su acostumbrado ego para ahora tener en cuenta lo que él quería, y no le veía nada de malo a eso… Al contrario sentía que era algo que merecía, y que Miyagi se lo debía… De todas formas fueron unos días agotadores a nivel emocional pero que habían sido fantásticos a nivel romántico porque se estaban reencontrando a niveles que no habían intentado antes… Miyagi ahora ya no sentía temor por su joven esposo cuando ese por voluntad propia se había dormido en su regazo una noche, el hombre sentía que volvía a vivir el romance que el mismo había truncado de forma abrupta… Y ahora habiendo vivido lo que era una pelea de pareja, y haber cometido errores de los cuales no podía excusarse, sentía que ese era el rumbo que debía mantener y ahora estaba dispuesto a prolongar esa experiencia, y conocer más a su esposo el cual parecía abrirse cada vez con menos timidez… E incluso en las conversaciones nocturnas que aun seguían manteniendo se le hacía menos difícil contestarle preguntas personales… A excepción de algunas por supuesto… Todavía quedaban ciertos temas tabú por ejemplo el cómo adquirió esa fobia, de cómo se llego a enamorar de el chico o cierto suceso que tuvo con su hermana que prefería dejar en el pasado, y en honor a la promesa de no hablar nada malo de ella que le había hecho a él, prefería dejarlo en el olvido… Pero si le siguió contando innumerables anécdotas de su vida, de su niñez y juventud… De hecho le había dado vistazos de su vida adulta… Pero como todo lo de él habían sido guiños difusos, cosas difícilmente rastreables con la memoria… Miyagi era un mago para dejar detalles para luego no poder recordarlos, y Shinobu aun no daba cuenta de la forma como aunque lo escuchaba de labios de su marido, al día siguiente no podía recopilar con exactitud apuntes concretos de alguna reconstrucción anecdótica que le había narrado el mayor, pero por ahora no había sido algo malo, y para ambos eso estaba mejorando su comunicación… Y pronto se darían cuenta de la mejora que eso está repercutiendo en su relación por cuenta de una invitación.

Chiyo-san una mañana cuando Shinobu estaba dirigiéndose a la empresa donde trabajaba le llamo muy emocionada… Habiendo sido informada con regularidad por parte de su yerno de cómo iban sus terapias y como estaban mejorando quiso amenizar dicho proceso con una cena donde había invitado a unos amigos que habían llegado de Inglaterra y que quería que se despejaran de tanto drama… La invitación era extensible a su hijo por supuesto sabiendo que muy probablemente no iría, pero la invitación iba más exactamente para el joven, el cual no vio ningún problema al respecto, y la mujer solo quería que se despabilara y que conociera nuevas personas y que cambiara de ambiente, que no todo eran solo terapias y trabajar… Y Shinobu estaba de acuerdo.

Esa noche fue solo, como suponía tanto él como Chiyo-san, y el joven había llegado a la hora indicada y adentro fue recibido de forma afable como de costumbre por su suegra, de nuevo impresionablemente ataviada, haciendo gala de su interminable colección de vestidos de diseñador que siempre la hacían ver regia, además de un look impecable y joyería lujosa aunque discreta… Y como siempre una perfecta anfitriona que se encargaba de atender a su yerno de forma amable y consentidora, el jovencito ya no se sentía incomodo con esas atenciones, al contrario, se sentía cada vez más a gusto, sonriendo con sinceridad mientras era presentado a la pareja extranjera, demostrando a la vez la fluidez con el que se expresaba en ingles para entablar conversación con ellos, y esa noche fue increíblemente relajante para el chico que debía darle crédito a su suegra, el cambio de ambiente si le había hecho mucha falta, y así fue durante la cena en la cual fueron agasajados con una deliciosa y sustancial cacerola de cordero con verduras acompañados de unas papas gratinadas y maridados con un delicioso vino tinto español, y de postre una pannacota de frutos rojos que habían despertado aun mas los sentidos del jovencito… Y después de terminar fueron llevados de nuevo al salón donde ahora se acostumbraba a ser el salón de reuniones y allí al calor de la chimenea persistía la calidez de la conversación hasta que la pareja manifestó que ya debían irse y Chiyo-san por supuesto como gran anfitriona debía despedirlos en la puerta y se excuso con Shinobu dejándolo solo en el salón, el chico incluso notando que ya era tarde estaba planeando despedirse de su suegra, cuando de repente la puerta del salón se abrió dando paso a la adusta y repelente presencia de Kyosuke, el cual apenas se percato de la presencia de su cuñado adentro se sorprendió de forma apenas perceptible, pero para Shinobu era una pesadilla hecha realidad… Porque ahora estaba solo y sin su suegra la cual, conociéndola, podría demorarse despidiéndose y tal vez ni siquiera sabría que su otro hijo estaba allí con el… Así que sin muchas ganas de escuchar las palabras venenosas de ese hombre, estaba dispuesto a retirarse de forma abrupta, y con apenas dar una leve venia le dijo de forma cortes pero enfatizando su frialdad:

  * Buenas noches Miyagi-san… Discúlpeme me retiro… Hasta Luego.



Pero claro… Muchas veces las cosas no resultan como se planean:

  * Vaya, vaya… Yo solo venia porque debía encontrarme con mi padre para charlar y me encuentro con usted… Nada más ni nada menos que mi cuñado favorito… Pero no es necesario que se vaya… Además quisiera hablar con usted un rato.
  * Con mucho respeto Miyagi-san… Honestamente, no tengo nada que hablar con usted… Así que si me disculpa… Me retiro…



Y se había dado la media vuelta para dirigirse a puerta rápidamente teniendo que pasar por el lado de ese hombre para salir pero antes de hacerlo la voz insidiosa del odioso hombre resonó esta vez sin un ápice de cortesía:

  * Pero mira como huye, como las ratas que escapan antes de que se hunda el barco… Debería poner en práctica ese mismo plan pero completamente y divorciarse de mi hermano… Usted solo trae inestabilidad a esta familia y sobre todo a él, que lo necesitamos en sus cinco sentidos para que dirija de la forma como lo hacía antes de enredarse con usted.



El chico entonces perdió las ganas de irse, solo alzo la mirada para encarar de nuevo a ese hombre que solo sabia sacarlo de sus casillas:

  * Si hablamos de inestabilidad debería integrarse usted a la formula, porque sus intentos patéticos por separarnos fueron un fracaso, que a punta de espionaje mediocre no pudo lograr su objetivo, y lo único que hace es demostrar una vez más su ineptitud, así como siendo el primogénito no supo manejar la empresa de la familia y tuvo que ser su hermano menor quien llevara las riendas porque usted simplemente no tiene lo que se necesita… Todos lo saben, por eso sus ridículos intentos de lograr el divorcio de su hermano va a ser una objetivo demasiado lejano para sus capacidades… Le recomiendo apartarse y dedicarse a su vida y no estar estorbando en la de los demás.



Y con eso se encamino de nuevo a la puerta, pero ante su sorpresa, aunque era algo que en el fondo temía que pasara, cuando estuvo pasando por su lado sintió como unos dedos fríos lo tomaron de los hombros de forma brusca, y entonces supo el chico que había enfurecido a ese hombre:

  * ¡COMO SE ATREVE!
  * ¡SUELTEME!
  * Mi hermano lo tiene muy bien entrenado… Ya le adiestraron en lo que tiene que decir y hacer… Supongo que para cualquier ocasión.
  * ¡No me vuelva a tocar!... ¡Ya acepte que seguiré casado con su hermano!... No gana nada insultándome o intrigando en contra mí, eso no le devolverá su puesto como favorito ni va a hacer que nos separemos, porque le estoy advirtiendo Miyagi Kyosuke… Yo no dejaré que sus intrigas destruyan nuestro matrimonio ni aunque hackée mi computador o intercepte mi celular ni le ande chismoseando a mi esposo con quien me veré en un café ni que mande investigadores para que me sigan… Sus esfuerzos no valieron de nada para separarme de ese hombre, aunque a usted le arda.
  * Usted… No dejara de ser un mugroso Takatsuki… Por cierto… Me imagino que tanta estabilidad los tiene aburridos como para estar de terapia en pareja ¿Cierto?... Ah y claro… ¿Qué tal le fue con mi hermano cuando usted anduvo reuniéndose a escondidas con la mujer que le encanta espiar y divulgar información sobre nosotros? ¿Cierto que ya no fue un hombre tan maravilloso?



 

El chico lo observo dándose cuenta que sus maniobras de monitoreo no habían cesado, o al parecer alguien le informaba de lo que sucedía con él y su hermano, así que inspirando algo de aire para darse algo de calma responder sin caer en su cizañero tono:

  * Y estoy seguro que MI esposo le había exigido que dejara de andar siguiéndonos y espiándonos… ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto entender que su hermano tiene la libertad de hacer lo que quiere? ¿Por qué quiere controlar lo que él hace y con quien ande?
  * Usted como debía esperar no entiende nada… El no es cualquier persona, el tiene un perfil aunque no sea un personaje público, tiene que cuidar lo que haga porque lo que hace afecta a una familia entera… Y no es cualquier familia, ha sido una familia que se ha levantado de sus cenizas y que se ha ganado enemistades… Un miembro de la familia rival siempre será un elemento indeseado, aunque mi madre le colme de atenciones y que mi padre no se oponga públicamente y mi hermano no quiera separarse de usted… Usted para mi familia siempre será miembro de esa sucia prole que intento destruirnos…
  * ¡Le exijo respeto!!
  * ¡Usted no me viene a exigir nada en la casa de MI FAMILIA!… Usted siempre será un Takatsuki, esos malditos que solo están compuestos de escoria… Un padre oportunista y aventajado lleno de vanidad, una madre insulsa sin carácter que no se sabe dar su puesto-
  * ¡NO LE PERMITO QUE HABLE ASI DE MI FAMILIA!!
  * Y no olvidemos a su hermana… No solo una chismosa arrastrada… Sino que es una zorra escala posiciones que no tiene ninguna vergüenza-
  * ¡CALLESE!!!!



El chico no se pudo contener, la ira lo encegueció tanto que no supo en qué momento su puño cerrado se había estrellado contra la nariz del otro hombre haciendo volar sus anteojos hacia una dirección desconocida y lo peor voltearle el rostro a ese hombre que ahora reflejaba sorpresa… Sorpresa de que Shinobu hubiese sido capaz de haberle golpeado a él… Y menos aun haberle hecho sangrar la nariz… El chico se agarro la mano adolorida pero con su mirada le daba cuenta que no se retractaba de lo que había hecho… El hombre después de salir de ese shock se quedo callado por unos segundos para luego de forma intempestiva acercarse al chico el cual fue tomado por sorpresa y agarrarle los hombros enterrándole los dedos en la carne mientras le gritaba en total descontrol:

  * ¡MISERABLE TAKATSUKI!!! ¡AHORA ME ENCARGARE DE USTED DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!!



Los ojos de ese hombre se habían transformado totalmente, sus irises oscuros le denostaban emanando una rabia sin fin, los ojos de un enloquecido perdido en la bruma de la ira, el chico sintió con horror como las manos de ese hombre le impedían retroceder y ahora se acercaban peligrosamente a su cuello, seguramente con el ardiente deseo de apretar el delgado cuello del joven, y una mirada homicida se estaba asomando en esos ojos que ya estaban desvariando… Shinobu trato de zafarse pero la mirada aterradora lo sometía… Nunca en su vida había visto mirada semejante… Y sabia que si no se alejaba… Las cosas no terminarían bien… Y fue cuando la puerta detrás de él se abrió de golpe, Shinobu en medio de su terror sintió un halo de alivio pensando que sería Chiyo-san quien lo salvaba… Pero la sorpresa más grande que podría recibir fue la de escuchar la voz enfurecida de su esposo originándose justo detrás de su espalda:

  * ¡SI NO SUELTAS A MI ESPOSO EN ESTE MOMENTO, TE ARREPENTIRAS KYOSUKE!!



El otro hombre detuvo inmediatamente sus manos y la mirada llena de ira se transformo en sorpresa… Y miedo… Porque esa aura negra de peligro se percibía en la sala ahora… Por la mirada de ese hombre sentía que al parecer su esposo estaba demasiado enojado… Porque le hizo detenerse completamente… Y Shinobu se lleno de alivio y alegría… Su esposo estaba allí… Lo había rescatado y se dispuso a voltearse para contemplar en todo su esplendor por primera vez el rostro del hombre que amaba pero entonces antes de girar su cuello unas enormes manos se posaron en sus hombros posesivamente transmitiendo esa calidez a través de ellas… Pero ahora con una fuerza desmedida no sabía si se debía a la presión un tanto elevada que ejercían sobre su piel y una voz de advertencia que resonó con severidad:

  * ¡SHINOBU NO TE ATREVAS A VOLTEARTE!!



El chico apenas pudo detener su impulso, aunque el deseo de ver por fin a su esposo estaba latiéndole en su corazón… ¡Yoh no podía ser tan cruel!... Solo podía balbucear un nervioso “Pero…” Sin embargo la autoridad de él Miyagi menor se impuso sin necesidad de añadir una palabra más… Luego cuando tanto Kyosuke como Shinobu se calmaron ante la presencia inesperada, Yoh dijo ahora en voz más calmada pero no con menos seriedad:

  * Kyosuke necesitamos hablar ahora… Esta situación ya esta saliéndose de tus manos y te has pasado de la raya… ¡No pienso tolerar más tus groserías y mucho menos que hayas intentado agredir a mi esposo!



El otro hombre a pesar del semblante que había tenido minutos antes, se había recompuesto de forma asombrosa y respondió en un tono más calmado de lo que se esperaba mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su nariz con un pañuelo que había sacado de su chaqueta:

  * Fue tu querido esposo quien me agredió primero… Se atrevió a golpearme en la casa de nuestra familia… Deberías controlar mejor a este-
  * ¡Usted sabe perfectamente que se lo merecía!... ¡Usted fue el que empezó insultando a mi familia!
  * ¡Ya cálmense los dos!... Shinobu quiero que vuelvas a la casa… Quiero que me esperes allá porque tenemos que hablar… Por ahora solo sal de la sala por que voy a tener una conversación muy seria a solas con mi hermano… Y espero que no intentes voltear a verme… Solo te pido eso… ¿Entendido?



El chico asintió y se dirigió a la puerta siempre dándole la espalda a su esposo, aunque unas terribles ganas de voltear a hurtadillas y dar un vistazo crecían a medida que se acercaba a la puerta… Pero… Sabía que debía respetar la petición de su esposo… El había ido hasta allá… Sabía que había ido por él, y que lo había rescatado, lo menos que podía hacer era obedecerle, además debía confiar en Yoh, o si no todos los ejercicios de confianza de su terapia de pareja no habrían servido de nada, así que resignándose salió de la sala sin haber podido ver el aspecto de su esposo, pero sabía que la oportunidad de verlo se daría en una ocasión consensuada y no por accidente, así que se dirigió a la entrada principal donde su suegra estaba con semblante preocupado, y al instante se acerco a él con aire angustiado:

  * ¡Shinobu-kun! ¿Qué paso ahí adentro?... ¿Kyosuke te hizo algo?... Vi a Yoh entrar y no sé qué paso… No pensé que vendría…
  * Chiyo-san no se preocupe… Yoh-san ya se está encargando… Está hablando con Miyagi-san… La verdad me preocupa mucho si hay mas reuniones con el porqué en definitiva yo no le caigo muy bien, ni yo me lo paso… No nos caemos bien y temo que nunca nos llevaremos bien… Es una pena pero preferiría evitar algún otro encuentro con ese hombre porque podría terminar muy mal… Lamento mucho todo esto Chiyo-san…
  * No querido Shinobu-kun… La verdad no pensé que Kyosuke vendría tan temprano, pensé que vendría más tarde… En ocasiones el viene a beber un trago y fumar puros con su padre en las noches pero siempre es mucho mas tarde… Lamento que haya sucedido esto… La próxima vez me cerciorare de que no se encuentren… Por ahora espero que no haya ninguna pelea desagradable con mis hijos… Nunca había tenido que vivir algo así…
  * No se preocupe Chiyo-san… Estoy seguro que Yoh-san sabrá que hacer y que Miyagi-san es un hombre adulto que entrara en razón y no propiciara ningún conflicto con su hermano.



Shinobu sentía que era más deseo que otra cosa… Porque no creía en el fondo que su cuñado tenga la mente clara… De hecho temía que en esos momentos estuvieran dándose puños en esa sala… Pero sabía que por más que quisiera no podría entrar para evitar eso… No podía verlos… Así que solo se despidió de una atribulada mujer y pedirle al chofer para que lo lleve a casa.

 

Ya llegando se quedo en la habitación paseando de un lado a otro en la oscuridad, angustiado por lo que pudieran estar haciendo esos hombres, y los momentos transcurrían con una zozobra insoportable, sin tener a la mano su celular por que no podía tener una fuente de luz en la habitación… Así que tuvo que aguantar el lento pasar del tiempo hasta que sintió la llegada del mayor en la habitación que llegaba con algo de afán… Y la reacción instantánea del chico fue de lanzarse a los brazos de ese hombre que lo recibió con un cálido abrazo mientras susurraba:

  * ¿Mi hermano te hizo algo?



El chico solo negó con la cabeza mientras se aferraba a su pecho, aliviado y sintiendo el calor que emanaba su esposo, ese calor que ahora acogía con fervor y entonces supo que el trauma quedo atrás… En el olvido, porque ahora ya solo podía aceptar con todo su ser a su esposo sin temor de que volvieran esos nefastos recuerdos… No… Solo estaba feliz de saber que ahora ya no sentiría ninguna sensación desagradable… Solo pudo sonreír y abrazar con más fuerza a su esposo… Y el silencio se cernió sobre ellos, un silencio alentador, esperanzador y con la sensación de que lo que fuera a suceder sería algo esperaban con entusiasmo… Shinobu solo podía sentirse protegido y que la confianza que llego a perderle a su marido se estaba reconstruyendo con los hechos que él le había solicitado, y ver como su esposo le estaba cumpliendo… No podía sentirse más afortunado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno…¿Qué les pareció???? ¿Ahora si volverán a retomar en donde estaban antes??? ¿Se habrá ido el trauma de Shinobu para siempre?... ¿Qué habran hablado Yoh con Kyosuke? ¿Solo hablaron o hubo puños también???... Uhm… Bueno que puedo decir lo iba a dejar mas corto y el ultimo tramo lo iba a dejar para el próximo capitulo… Pero… Era tan emocionante que no podia dejarlo solo hasta ahi… Además ya habían pasado muchos capítulos desde la ultima vez que apareció Kyosuke… Debia traerlo de vuelta a ponerle obstáculos a nuestra parejita… Pero… El menciono algo interesante cuando se enfrento a Shinobu… Hay que ver que pasa con eso… Y sobretodo… ¿Volvera el lime para que de paso al lemon????... Ok también me disculpo por lo denso que estuvo al inicio de este capitulo… Pero creo que debía explorar un poco el como lo que parecía un trauma en realidad no llego a dañar mucho a Shinobu, pero yo creo que el explorar esos miedos que tenían entre ellos lograron encontrar la forma de curarse juntos, y eso era necesario con terapia… De pronto la terapia se debe hacer extensiva, pero por ahora esta funcionando y eso es importante.


	17. Decimo Séptima Parte: Una unión de dos corazones anhelosos y dos cuerpos ansiosos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, como adelanto les puedo decir que lo que nosotras estábamos esperando pasara, asi que no digo mas (SPOILER ALERT!!!: Hay Lemon después de 17 capitulos!!) Bueno entonces miremos que sucede con esta parejita que ahora están disfrutando de su reciente reconciliación… Sin mas espero les guste este capitulo:

**Decimo Séptima Parte: Una unión de dos corazones anhelosos y dos cuerpos ansiosos**

 

 

Nunca la oscuridad de esa habitación había sido tan regocijadora… Abrazados y sentados en esa cama que había sido su lecho por muchas noches, la calidez de un pecho imponente servía de colchón para un cuerpo menudo y delicado… Unos dedos largos se refundían en hebras de cabello sedoso a la vez que el jovencito apaciguaba su respiración en una melodía pacifica… Era el aura tranquilizadora que habían anhelado desde esa horrible noche, y ahora la percepción negativa desde entonces había cambiado tan drásticamente… No hubo mucho intercambio de palabras, solo ambas presencias y el chico solo podía sonreír involuntariamente al sentir a su esposo besar a tientas de forma tierna su frente y sentirlo sonreír mientras sus labios se presionaban contra su piel… Besos cortos le siguieron encaminándose a sus labios y fue inevitable ese contacto, labios castos al principio, pero rápidamente escalo en una lengua extasiada penetrando su boca, llena de ansiedad seguramente producto de esa época de abstinencia que habían tenido… SI no hubiese pasado ese percance, seguramente en esos momentos estarían compartiendo más que besos húmedos, toqueteos indebidos, manoseo en sus intimidades o incluso algún acto de estimulación oral… No tal vez ya para ese momento habría compartido el lecho con su esposo como era el propósito de los amantes, ya le habría entregado su virginidad y habría repetido el acto sexual quien sabe en cuantas ocasiones… El estaba seguro que ese curso se habría realizado a pesar de su conciencia advirtiéndole de no caer rápido en el ámbito físico… Pero era inevitable… El cuerpo de Miyagi le fascinaba, su olor le estimulaba, su voz le incitaba y su tacto le excitaba… No tenia defensas ante ese ataque múltiple… Miyagi sabía seducirlo… Y él no tenía la experiencia para contrarrestar ese asalto… Aunque en su interior la voz racional le hacía caer en cuenta vagamente de que esa habilidad para convencerlo a través de sus sentidos pudo haber sido probado en algún otro amante antes que el… Pero su cuerpo nublo esa línea de pensamiento, reemplazándolo por uno más alentador: “Me ama y está haciéndome sentir maravillosamente”… Contra eso no había pensamiento pesimista o realista que aguante, y simplemente se dejaba hacer por el mayor.

 

Las manos de Miyagi fueron avanzando sin ninguna palabra de por medio aun… Solo se podía escuchar sus respiraciones agitadas, el rozar de la ropa a medida que el más alto comenzaba a deslizar la chaqueta de los hombros del joven para lanzarlo en lo desconocido, y comenzar de nuevo de forma sorprendente deshacerse a ciegas de cada botón sin dudar ni forcejear y prolongar la agonía de ese jovencito que solo quería dejarse llevar por ese estado de éxtasis que empezaba a nublar sus pensamientos… Apenas se deshizo de la prenda el retiro de Shinobu y deslizo las manos con posesión sobre los hombros a través de la curva que llevaba a los codos y finalmente a las manos del chico para entrelazar con suavidad los dedos de ambas manos, y con dulzura susurrar al oído de él:

  * Podemos dejar todo esto así… No quiero que te arrepientas…
  * ¿Arrepentirme de que…?
  * Tú sabes que va a pasar esta noche… Tu cuerpo me lo dice… Pero… No sé si tu mente me aceptara… No quiero hacer algo que tú no quieras y lo digo muy en serio… He tenido la fortuna de que te hayas recuperado rápidamente del daño que te infligí… Pero no quiero tentar a mi suerte y no hacer que recuperes ese trauma así que te pregunto esto con toda la seriedad del caso… Tómalo como nuestro máximo ejercicio de confianza Shinobu… ¿Estás seguro de lo que viene a continuación?...
  * Si… Yoh-san… Yo quiero proseguir con esto…



Y el mayor solo pudo soltar una enternecida suave risa al tiempo que abrazaba con calidez a ese jovencito:

  * Pensé que tendría que esperar más tiempo para escucharte llamarme así… Como más me gusta que me llames… Shinobu-chin



El chico solo pudo responder aferrándose a ese abrazo, una forma de aceptar sus palabras sin emitir ninguna silaba, y así se sello la suerte esa noche… Se separaron para volverse a besar con necesidad y solo eso fue necesario para encender de nuevo la pasión que tenían aguardando en cada uno de sus corazones.

 

*******

 

La luz de la mañana en sus últimas horas se filtro por la cortina abierta, pero fue un ringtone insistente el que hizo que aquel durmiente volviera del mundo de los sueños… Shinobu había dormido demasiado para lo que el acostumbraba, y lo primero que pensó por inercia fue que se retrasaría para ir a su trabajo, se levanto asustado pero casi inmediatamente un horrible dolor ajeno a su memoria se apodero de su parte baja al igual que de sus caderas, haciéndole retraerse de nuevo bajo las sabanas, impidiéndole salir para bañarse… Y ese dolor le refresco con crudeza la memoria al jovencito… De lo que había acontecido la noche anterior… Y en vez de sentirse preocupado o ansioso, solo sintió paz y felicidad… Al fin y al cabo no fue un sueño lo que sucedió, no había soñado que por fin su esposo lo había hecho de él… Que Yoh lo había tomado y que había sido maravilloso… Y no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa ante la rememoración de lo sucedido…Y no tenía ni un ápice de culpa por lo sucedido, porque… Era o más natural entre esposo ¿Cierto?... No fue ni forzado ni manipulado… El se había entregado con pleno convencimiento… Y había sido increíble la extraña sensación que jamás había sentido en su cuerpo y en su corazón… Y había sido lo ms intenso que había presenciado con sus sentidos… Incluyendo el de la vista… Se volteo con cuidado para acercarse al lugar que había ocupado el cuerpo de su esposo, donde reposaba como él esperaba una nota, y abriéndolo se encontró con un verso dirigido claramente a él en relación a lo que había sucedido entre ellos:

_¿Hay algo más dulce que estas horas de amor,_

_Cuando estamos juntos, y mi corazón se acelere?_

_¿Qué es mejor que abrazar y acariciar_

_Cuando me visitas y nos rendimos al deleite?_

 

Y era una clara alusión de que el también lo había disfrutado… Que ahora no había ningún impedimento para disfrutar de la intimidad con su esposo… Shinobu solo pudo sentirse satisfecho… Entonces busco su celular y descubrió el caos que dejo esa noche de pasión al ver sus ropas esparcidas por la habitación, y detecto en la lejanía su chaqueta, en donde seguramente reposaba el aparato conteniendo noticias no muy gratificantes, el regular crudo despertar después de una noche de delirio… Y con resignación tomo su celular esperando alguna llamada de su jefe… Pero mayúscula fue su sorpresa cuando encontró un mensaje de Yamada en el que le aseguraba que se había encargado de dar un parte a su lugar de trabajo y que estaba eximido de ir ese día sin ninguna consecuencia… A Shinobu no le gusto del todo que Miyagi (Porque sabía que detrás de todo eso había estado su esposo) le alcahueteara de esa forma… No estaba de acuerdo que Miyagi le hiciera cómoda la existencia para no hacer frente a las consecuencias de sus actos, porque había elegido hacer lo que hizo anoche y era entonces su responsabilidad ir a su trabajo sin importar lo que hubiese sucedido en su vida personal, y estuvo molesto cuando se levantaba de la cama para arreglarse con la determinación de ir a cumplir su trabajo así fuera llegando tarde, pero sin que pudiese controlar su cuerpo este cayo sumido en un dolor muy agudo que le afectó sus miembros inferiores y un entumecimiento doloroso invadió su parte trasera y sus laterales, dejándolo casi como un invalido… Y entonces entendió el porqué Miyagi se había tomado la molestia de ayudarlo con darle una coartada para no ir a su trabajo y en cambio usar ese día para recuperarse.

El chico, entonces a gatas decide ir al baño para usar el sanitario de la mejor forma que podía, y después ya recuperando el don de caminar, aprovechó para darse un baño caliente relajante para después vestirse y arreglarse de todas maneras para irse a trabajar, pero su cuerpo se resistía a esa sensación foránea que siente el cuerpo de un pasivo al perder la virginidad, una sensación del cual Miyagi le había advertido pero que se escapaba de la asunción del chico y de cómo debía sentirse después de haberse entregado. Y estaba por terminar cuando el celular del chico suena de repente, con el ringtone dedicado específicamente a su amado, y el menor contesta con algo de duda:

  * ¿Shinobu-chin?... ¡Buenos días mi amor! ¿Cómo amaneciste?
  * …
  * No muy bien… ¿Cierto? ¿Ya desayunaste?
  * … No…
  * ... Dile al mayordomo que te lleve el desayuno a la cama… Hoy di órdenes de que te mimen y te consientan…
  * Oye Yoh-san… ¡Yo no soy un inválido! ¡No es necesario que me trates como si fuera un bebe!
  * No… Pero… Tu cuerpo necesita descanso para lo que experimento anoche… Además… Oye… No estarás planeando irte a la oficina… ¿Cierto?
  * …
  * ¡Ni lo pienses!... ¡No es necesario que esfuerces tu cuerpo!!
  * ¡Yo tengo responsabilidades! Mi trabajo no depende del estado de mi vida personal… Además estoy seguro que tantos pasivos que hay en el mundo que tienen sexo con otro y al otro día se levantan para trabajar y no necesitan de una excusa para recuperarse en su casa…
  * Si… Pero son personas que ya tienen experiencia… En cambio anoche fue tu primera vez…



Esto último lo había dicho en un tono tan enternecido que Shinobu no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir un escalofrío por su espalda, el sentirse amado cuando su esposo estaba tan pendiente de esos detalles, pero aun así no quería ser convencido de no ir a cumplir con su trabajo:

  * Ya te estoy avisando Yoh-san… Iré a mi trabajo… No te preocupes por mí… Me sentiré peor si me quedo aquí… Tengo responsabilidades y no puedo faltar a ellos porque decidí tener una maravillosa noche con mi esposo… Me entiendes ¿Cierto?



El mayor se quedo callado por un momento pero luego de oírlo suspirar lo oyó hablar con resignación:

  * Muy bien… Lo hago porque tú me lo pides… De hecho me sorprende tu nivel de responsabilidad aun cuando sabes que podrías darte ese día para ti… Eso dice mucho de ti Shinobu-chin… Entonces… Desayuna bien, y haz lo que tengas que hacer… Nos encontramos esta noche ¿Listo cariño?
  * … No me llames cariño… ¡Viejo!
  * ¡Awww!... Yo también te amo amor… Cuídate y besos.



A continuación colgó dejándolo con ese sinsabor de no haber defendido su masculinidad al haber sido apodado como una esposa… Pero sabía que se las podía cobrar después, así que procedió a encaminaba a la salida metiendo el celular en su maletín listo para iniciar su día como siempre.

 

*******

 

Todo el día transcurrió con normalidad, a pesar de las incomodidades iniciales en especial cuando tenía que sentarse en su oficina, pero supo disimular esos inconvenientes y relajarse lo suficiente para olvidar los mensajes que le enviaban su trasero adolorido o sus caderas entumecidas… Y más cuando escuchaba las risitas disimuladas de algunas compañeras de trabajo tras verlo transitar por los pasillos de las oficinas… Debía reconocer que su caminado no era el más normal, pero solo así podía hacerlo sin sentir dolor así pareciera que se tambaleara hacia sus costados en cada paso… De resto su trabajo fue culminado con satisfacción a pesar de haber llegado varias horas tarde… Afortunadamente su jefe no hizo muchas preguntas, pues el chico había estado muy diligente ese día, como si estuviera infundado con una renovadora energía… Así que prefirió omitir su inquisición, pero si le advirtió de no volver a retrasarse de esa forma… Finalizo ese día ajetreado con la compra de una cajita de media docena _takoyaki_ con mayonesa encima, y dio por hecho que esa era su cena así que los consumió con satisfacción ya que estaba muy hambriento. Al menos había advertido en su casa que no iba a cenar allá para que no le preparan algo… Esa noche tenía ganas de comer comida rápida.

Ahora se dirigía a su hogar con entusiasmo, algo inquieto por todo lo acontecido en la noche anterior, y sobre todo por si de pronto su esposo tenga el interés de repetir alguna acción de las que hizo la noche anterior… La verdad es que el estaba preocupado por su salud porque había terminado tan exhausto en su primera vez… ¿Cómo lo seria en una segunda vez consecutiva?... Asumía que Miyagi seria más comprensivo con él y solo se limitaría a mimarlo, en ese tono cariñoso que le proveyó con ánimo en esa noche de lujuria… Tan indescriptiblemente dulce con él, una faceta que no había visto en ese esplendor… Y entonces en esa línea de pensamientos inevitablemente revivió esa noche inolvidable le cual se había convertido la noche donde había tocado el amor con sus manos… Al menos nunca antes lo había tomado en sus manos como en esa noche… Y el éxtasis se había apoderado completamente de su cuerpo y su mente, pero su corazón ya había sido tomado antes y se había afianzado en esos momentos en el que buscaron reencontrarse como pareja… Y la presencia de su esposo le hacía tanta falta… Y su mente viajo por inercia a ese recuerdo maravilloso:

 

~*~*~*~

 

Los brazos de Yoh se deslindaron de la figura de Shinobu, y luego tomo el rostro con sus enormes manos sosteniendo esa mirada que no podía contemplar pero que sentía su intensidad en esa oscuridad… Y unos labios volvieron a apoderarse de su boca y el chico lo acepto con gusto… Aliviado de que ahora podía aceptarlo sin ningún problema y feliz de que por fin le haría saber lo mucho que lo amaba… Todo transcurría como en medio de una niebla confusa donde todo transcurría a un ritmo indeciso, no sabía si muy rápido o no, sin noción de minutos o segundos, pero pronto se vio buscando aire mientras su cuello era atacado con besos que dejaban marcas ardientes y unos dedos expertos rozando la sensible piel del magro pecho del chico y centrándose en las tetillas que empezaban a despertar con el tacto de las yemas de los dedos del hombre y que lanzaban corrientes eléctricas a su epidermis y que le hacían jadear levemente.

Los labios de Yoh se deslizaron con sensualidad sobre la piel suave trazando una carretera hacia el sur atravesando con lentitud las marcadas clavículas hasta llegar a la mitad de su magro pecho y luego se detuvo levantando el rostro, o así lo sintió Shinobu, y entonces dijo con un tono calmo pero que el chico percibió como contenido:

-           Shinobu-chin quiero que disfrutes... No pienses... No analices... Haré de tu primera vez algo especial.

El chico asintió aunque supiera que en la oscuridad el mayor no lo vería... Pero Yoh sabía que el chico le reafirmaba su obediencia en cuestión de esas lides... Así que volvió a descender su rostro pero dirigió sus labios directamente sobre el pezón izquierdo... El que estaba más cerca del corazón... Y notó la humedad de estos sensibilizando ese nódulo sensitivo a través de rítmicas succiones haciéndolo endurecer y erectarse con éxtasis, logrando que el chico emitiera un dulce gemido en medio de su respiración agitada... Luego interrumpió la sesión de estimulación pezonil para repasar con roces las yemas de sus dedos sobre el capullo estimulándolo en seco mientras susurraba con deleite:

-           Eres tan tierno aquí... Tan suave y sensible... Siente como responde a mis labios y a mi tacto...

Le dio un ligero beso sobre el pico de ese suave punto para luego dirigirse a tientas al otro pezón el cual estaba siendo estimulado con constantes roces que lo estaban erigiendo... Luego en esta ocasión sólo saco su lengua y revoloteó la pinta de este contra el sensible tejido estimulándolo con el calor y la humedad logrando que el chico se perdiera en esa sensación de ser jugueteado con esas partes sensibles de su cuerpo... Y de nuevo los labios se cerraron alrededor de la tierna tetilla Lara succionar, en esta ocasión fuertemente... Y el gemido del chico resonó con sorpresa y lujuria... Haciéndolo arquear levemente su espalda para que Miyagi accediera con mayor confort a su pezón, indicándole que hiciera con él lo que quisiera... Y sólo fue una combinación de chupadas, lamidas y suaves pellizcos hechos con los dedos que Shinobu sólo podía entregarse a las sensaciones acrecentadas en la oscuridad... Y su esposo estaba tan entregado a brindarle su atención que eso era en realidad lo que más le estimulaba.

La lengua de Miyagi surco más hacia más al sur... Guiándolo por la línea del abdomen que se truncaba con la aparición de un fino obligo rodeado de un vello que se asemejaba a la piel del durazno... Miyagi no dejaba de asombrarse de como el chico fue bendecido enormemente con genes que una chica desearía... Y la sensibilidad de esa piel tan suave que escondía un universo de sensaciones era tan irresistible que solo quería hundirse más en esa piel mientras el chico boca arriba sentía sus sentidos abrumarse con cada incursión de su esposo.

Pronto esos dedos empezaron a hacerse cargo del cinturón aflojando el pantalón del chico y empezando a deslizarlo por los suaves muslos del chico con algo de afán junto con los ceñidos bóxers que usaba debajo… El chico se tenso un poco ante la impaciencia de su esposo pero este le susurro:

  * No te asustes… Solo te pongo más cómodo.



Y solo con esa voz suave su temor se disipo, y se dejo desnudar completamente por las hábiles manos del mayor, el cual apenas tuviera contacto con esa piel acariciaba con suaves roces y unos labios que emulaban a esos dígitos sobre el plano vientre del chico… Y entonces los dedos se redirigieron hacia el lugar que tanto ansiaba Shinobu de volver a ser acariciado, porque su miembro semierecto estaba alimentándose de la ansiedad que lograba el provocador retraso que Miyagi tenia para satisfacer precisamente esa parte… Era un travieso al hacerle sentir esa necesidad para solo hacerle sufrir… No era justo…

Unos dedos pro fin lentamente rodeaban su falo con delicadeza, deslizándose sobre la terciopelada piel que recubría el órgano que se endurecía a medida que recibía los roces de esos dedos y más cuando estos retrajeron con delicadeza el prepucio liberando el glande que estaba sensitivo… Shinobu soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir la manipulación de su miembro pero para entonces no sintió vergüenza, tal vez el hecho de que no pudiese verlo desnudo ni verle su pene era algo que alivianaba su vergüenza, y más aun cuando el tacto se volvía mas intenso… Los dedos de Miyagi se cerraban con más presión alrededor de su longitud haciéndole poner más duro y entonces el calor de la otra mano acaparo con una presión suave su tierno saco de testículos que emanaban un calorcito tan acogedor que aumentaba la sensación de ese placer que tanto añoraba, y el mismo Miyagi se dio cuenta y lo escucho canturrear con su aliento estrellarse sobre su rostro:

  * Te gusta ¿Cierto?... Tienes mucho tiempo sin venirte ¿Verdad?... Las tienes grandes.
  * Si… Yoh-san solo puedo hacerlo contigo acariciándome… Solo contigo…



Su voz resonaba con delirio al sentir ese mágico toque endurecerle su miembro de forma tan metódica y experta y entonces después de una breve risita del hombre él dijo con una voz ahora enronquecida de lujuria:

  * Te voy a ayudar a sentir mucho mejor… Sé que recordaras esta sensación.



 

Y lo sintió cambiar de posición, bajar hacia su sur… El chico había esperado esa sensación… La húmeda sensación que proveía esa cálida boca y esos labios que se habían abierto apenas lo suficiente para dejar entrar en la cavidad el glande para luego cerrarse gentilmente alrededor del cuello encerrando la cabeza en un ambiente caliente, salivoso y suavemente estrujante, apenas lo necesario para lanzar sensaciones increíbles y que enloquecían al muchachito que se cubrió la boca con el dorso de la mano para controlar los sonidos que salían de su boca para no desbaratarse en gestos lascivos que sabia conllevaban la experticia con que Miyagi manejaba su boca contra su miembro.

Pronto las succiones fueron al principio suaves sobre la cabeza luego más fuertes y con el pene más adentrado en esa boca, y con el deslizar de esos labios por la longitud de ese miembro o el aleteo de la punta de la lengua sobre el frenillo o la hendidura de la corona… Todos sitios tan sensibles que hacían retorcer a Shinobu para contener el placer que escalaba en su ingle y que se estaba esparciendo por su cuerpo… Luego sintió de nuevo a Miyagi engullirse su miembro esta vez más profundo con más determinación y succionando a un ritmo enloquecedor que incitaba a que fuera seguida con sus caderas que le costaba contener, tanto que el chico supo que no podía aguantar más y entonces chispas blancas salpicaron sus ojos, preludio del éxtasis que se acercaba peligrosamente y pronto esas luces abarcaron sus ojos al igual que el hormigueo que entumeció completamente los sentidos haciéndole exhalar sin que ningún sonido saliera de su garganta echando la cabeza hacia atrás y mirando a ese techo negro a merced de la sensación más fuerte que había sentido hasta entontes… Y pronto quedo sin fuerzas para levantar su cuerpo después de ese asalto, apenas sintiendo su respiración agitada y su corazón latiendo a lo loco, ni siquiera sintió a su esposo incorporarse, sabiendo muy bien que él se había bebido el producto de su arrebatamiento, y eso ya no le producía ninguna impresión, al contrario ahora le causaba cierto orgullo saber que su esposo lo considerara, según lo que le había dicho anteriormente, que le gustaba su sabor… Así que lo considero excitante saber que su esposo no había cambiado ese ritual, y lo confirmo al recorrer su abdomen y confirmar ningún rastro húmedo en su piel, y el chico sonrió mientras su esposo se levantaba de la cama, confundiendo al chico el cual trato de incorporarse y lanzar su inquietud:

  * ¿A dónde vas Miyagi?
  * Tengo que prepararte para lo que sigue mi amor
  * …



Y Shinobu sabía a lo que se refería y lo sintió sacando de un cajón de alguna parte de la habitación algo y retornando a la cama a un paso moderado para dejar en el nochero lo que había traído de ese lugar… Y sabía perfectamente que era lo necesario para la preparación de lo que sucedería entre ellos… Y sintió a Miyagi desvestirse resonando el tintineo de su cinturón en la oscuridad, indicándole al chico que su momento había llegado…

 

~*~*~*~

 

El chico volvió en si cuando el auto se detuvo en la entrada principal de su hogar y espero a que el chofer amablemente le abriera la puerta para que pudiera salir y el joven lo hizo para entrar por la gran puerta doble siendo recibido por el mayordomo que lo recibía con una caja aplanada del tamaño de ¼ de una hoja de papel de terciopelo azul oscuro… El chico lo recibió con asombro sin saber el porqué estaba recibiendo ese regalo, el callado hombre apenas y menciono que había sido enviado por Miyagi para que se lo diera y que adentro había una nota dirigida a él… El chico supo entonces que debía abrir esa caja en la intimidad de su habitación, o bueno al menos en la salita iluminada que había antes de entrar a esa habitación, entonces asintió y se dirigió allá con la curiosidad a flor de piel… Y grande fue su sorpresa al abrir la caja que no tenía ningún grabado o nombre de marca en ella encontrar una delicada cadena de oro blanco brillando en su interior junto con una bolsita de terciopelo de color idéntico al de la caja a su lado con algo en su interior… Shinobu se sintió algo avergonzado porque eso era más un gesto para una chica, es mas se sentía algo “emasculado” al recibir semejante regalo… Entonces abrió la bolsita azul y encontró dentro un pesado dije también en oro blanco con las letras del alfabeto latino “M” y “S” intercaladas en un solo diseño con ribetes en zafiros azules muy pequeños y delicados, al parecer para ser usado en conjunto con la cadena… El chico no pudo evitar mencionar con algo de reproche “Con un reloj hubiera sido suficiente”, al menos sería algo mas masculino, pero luego mirando de reojo la cadena que sostenía en la caja sonrió con algo de ensoñación y con unas mejillas sonrojadas procedió a ponerse la cadena con el dije y decidió cambiarse de ropa para esperar a su esposo dentro de la habitación… Cuando estaba listo y sintiendo aquella joya pendiendo de su cuello no pudo evitar deslizar sus dedos por su cuello y de allí a la abertura de la parte superior del pijama, rozando sus clavículas… ¿Cómo podría olvidar la forma como su esposo se apodero de él? Lanzo un suspiro y deslizo sus dedos sobre la suave seda de la que estaba hecho la prenda, una tela tan delgada que provocaba roces como caricias… Y allí estaban sus pezones endurecidos debajo, los rozo sobre la tela y la sensación era increíble… Se había puesto así al intentar recordar a su esposo… Sabía que no podía evitarlo… Las memorias vinieron a él de nuevo sin que pusiera su voluntad en evitarlo:

 

~*~*~

 

Su esposo se estaba tomando el tiempo para retornar a él, parecía disfrutar de la espera que infligía en el muchacho que estaba impaciente… Pero al fin, al acomodarse a su lado el chico pudo sentir un leve alivio… Y ese alivio se acrecentó cuando Miyagi empezaba a acariciar con suavidad su estomago y de allí sin tocar su miembro deslizo sus dedos a la cadera del chico y su magro muslo, el jovencito se dejo hacer incluso acariciando la mano que lo estaba agasajando con esos roces, no pudo evitar el suave gruñido resonara de su garganta cuando ahora esa mano amaso con cariño el muslo interno de la pierna flexionada que tenia Shinobu… Era un momento íntimo entre ellos…

Luego sintió como de la misma gentil manera Miyagi sin decir palabra volteo lentamente a Shinobu para que quedara a gatas encima del colchón, el chico estaba confundido por supuesto pero un ligero susurro de Miyagi le calmo diciéndole “Así te será mas fácil”, por tanto le obedeció y dejo que el acomodara su cuerpo, le separara las piernas y le hiciera sacar más su pequeño trasero en una pose apta para el morbo del mayor que no dudaba en acariciar las delicadas nalgas del chico haciéndolo sonrojar en la oscuridad… Jamás su esposo lo había acariciado tan concentradamente en esa parte, antes era más… Decente… Ahora se veía como disfrutaba de manosear al chico de forma tan indecente… Ahí va la ampliación de esa faceta de Miyagi… Ya no estaba tímido como lo fue cuando iniciaron el proceso de intimación como esposos, como si antes estuviese conteniendo su verdadera actitud en la cama… Y algo del cual no se había percatado era que para ser un hombre aislado de la sociedad, alguien tan recluido… Se desenvolvía fluidamente cuando se trataba de esas lides… Algo curioso para cierta parte de Shinobu, pero que ahora estaba más interesado en saber que iría a hacer su esposo.

Shinobu se respingo un poco al sentir a su esposo separar uno de sus glúteos y tantear tu entrada con un dedo frio y viscoso por estar untado de algo con un olor similar al de una crema corporal con olor artificial a fruta, no del todo desagradable para el chico el cual no gustaba de olores muy dulces y artificiales… Tal vez asociaría de ahora en adelante ese olor al placer… Estaba construyendo una memoria intima con su esposo… Algo sublime, algo que siempre anhelo tener con alguien más… Ahora lo hacía con la persona a quien amaba y para él era un sueño hecho realidad… El digito de su esposo empezaba a rodear el agujero fruncido y extremadamente cerrado que tenía el joven, acariciándolo y tanteando que tan cerrado era… Luego aplico un poco de fuerza para insertarse con cuidado haciendo al chico dar un respingo aun mayor lanzando un siseo, causado por la incomodidad en los anillos musculares, pero la otra mano de Miyagi lo conforto acariciándole la espalda; luego con más firmeza siguió presionando a través de la entrada hasta insertar hasta la primera falange percatándose de lo cerrado que Shinobu era, y además lo tenso que se había puesto el muchacho al sentir que esa incomodidad se estaba tornando en dolor porque lo sintió quejarse… El mayor solo pudo susurrar “Sopórtalo un poco… Ya te acostumbraras rápido”… Se había oído algo como indiferente, y no era lo que Shinobu esperaba oír de alguien que supuestamente lo cuidaba, así que trato de retraer su cadera para causar el retiro del dedo que había dentro de él, pero Miyagi lo impidió esta vez en un tono más dulce:

  * Te prometo que se sentirá mucho mejor después… Pero tengo que hacer esto si no quieres terminar con mucho dolor… Te juro que sentirás el mayor placer que hayas sentido en tu vida… Solo confía en mi ¿Si Shinobu-chin?



Shinobu suspiro de nuevo, el sentir ese contacto extraño en una zona de su cuerpo en el que nunca había planeado experimentar nuevas sensaciones lo tenía ansioso… Sabia la teoría pero… ¿Se sentirá tan bien como lo veía en las páginas pornográficas que había revisado cuando buscaba información de cómo intimar con su esposo?... Hasta ahora se sentía incomodo y doloroso… No sabía si eso iba a resultar… Pero luego recordó que había elegido confiar en Miyagi y que si él le prometía que se iba a sentir bien… Le creería… Así que sin más tiempo que perder le susurro:

  * Yoh-san… Confió en ti.



Entonces el hombre a modo de cariño le acaricio de nuevo la espalda esta vez con más calidez… Y entonces prosiguió con su tarea insertando el dedo vuelto a ser humedecido con más de lubricante con cuidado en su ano y fue un proceso algo tortuoso para el chico el cual aguantaba en silencio pero con la respiración agitada… Sin embargo el roce del vaivén del dedo de su esposo dilatando su entrada después de un tiempo se volvieron rítmicas, cálidas y menos desagradables, gracias a lo resbaloso que era por el ungüento viscoso que tenia permitía un deslizamiento más fluido y en momentos Shinobu ya no apretaba sus ojos por aguante… Ahora lo mantenía cerrados pero para disfrutar de cómo los ahora dos dedos se introducían en el, aflojando algo que él creía cerrado y constreñido.

Luego con algo más de concentración lograba percatarse de detalles de los dígitos que se insertaban y la profundidad que en cada vaivén lograban… Luego Miyagi cambio la táctica y solo introdujo los dedos pero no los retiro, y empezó a hurgar algo dentro de él… Como buscando algo… los sintió moverse dentro ahora con menos dificultad… Y entonces sucedió… Rozaron con algún lugar dentro de él que le provocaron corrientazos desde dentro y que lo obligaron a manifestar una reacción involuntaria de manera vocal y un contoneo por inercia de sus caderas… Miyagi supo entonces que había encontrado lo que había estado buscando… Y prosiguió con lo que Shinobu sabía era un masaje prostático… Un excelente inicio para estimularlo mejor y Shinobu pronto se sintió ajeno al placer que le brindaba Miyagi al incluso tomar su erección, que se empezó a endurecer debido al masaje, estirarlo hacia abajo y comenzar una masturbación experta combinada con esos dedos moviéndose en circulo contra su próstata… Y el chico nunca había sentido tal cosa en su vida… Tanto que no tuvo vergüenza en gemir con delirio suplicándole por mas y sus manos querían tocarlo para asegurarse que era su esposo quien le proveía de esas sensaciones y sin saber bien como lo hizo logro tocar algo endurecido… Ya había tocado a su marido antes pero… Noto además de que Yoh estaba muy excitado, que tenia puesto un preservativo, lo cual infundio una duda en el chico que se disipo casi instantáneamente con una presión especialmente certera en su próstata y como él le tomo hábilmente la mano para que el la pusiera frente a él para que se sostuviera mejor y prosiguió con mas ahínco en darle placer al chico el cual retomo sus suplicas de querer más de él… Pero en realidad era que quería más de Yoh… Y él le entendió…

El mayor retiro sus dedos de él y soltó la erección, no quería que se agotara su libido haciéndole venir de nuevo… Le dio la vuelta con tranquilidad, recostándolo con gentileza sobre el colchón, luego le separo las piernas con cuidado, asegurándose que las tuviera cómodamente abiertas, a los cuales Shinobu podía hacerlos con una abertura que indicaba que tenía una flexibilidad inesperada para gusto del mayor el cual se tomo la pausa para prepararse para el preludio de lo que sería la culminación del acto amoroso entre amantes.

Cuando estuvo bien lubricado Yoh froto un poco su glande envuelto en el condón sobre la entrada del chico que el mantenía expuesto al sostener sus piernas flexionadas para ese fin… Le había entendido a su esposo él porque quería que separara las piernas, además lo había visto en los videos de sexo gay que había visto, con pasivo muy proactivos en el acto… Y él quería proveerle a Miyagi la comodidad para que también disfrutara de lo que estaban a punto de hacer… Y supo cuando sintió ese objeto duro y caliente presionarse contra el que ya para ese momento no había vuelta a atrás… Le iba a entregar su cuerpo, el ultimo bastión que no había sido totalmente conquistado por Miyagi, y el estaba feliz de entregárselo.

La cabeza se introdujo lentamente pero abriéndose camino dolorosamente para Shinobu, el cual no pudo evitar soltar un quejido, ni que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y que sus sentidos se obnubilaran con ese agudo dolor que provocaba su esposo… El sabía que iba a sentir eso, el dolor de la intromisión de un digito en su ser había sido el prologo de lo que iba a provocar el miembro de su esposo que por lo que él podía comparar con su propio pene, y con lo que leía en internet… Pero no le importaba porque sabía que iniciaría como algo penoso… Pero que se volvería puro gozo, y el chico puso su entereza en aguantar como el grueso falo se internaba cada vez mas hasta que se perdió en su interior y luego su esposo se detuvo, sosteniéndose sobre sus codos, agitado y hasta temblando, el joven no sabía si era que se había bloqueado o algo así hasta que lo escucho susurrar:

  * Esta todo adentro… Solo debes acostumbrarte y luego empezare… Shinobu-chin… Oficialmente dejaste de ser virgen.



Y ambos se rieron ante las palabras del mayor, el chico estaba consciente de eso, y ya lo tenía como un hecho… Solo lo abrazo y le susurro a su oído:

  * Solo contigo haría esto Yoh-san… Solo si lo hago contigo no duele.



El hombre se dio cuenta del interés de su joven amante por hacerlo sentir menos culpable al infligir dolor en el, así que respondió al abrazo con calidez y disfrutaron del contacto de sus cuerpos calientes y desnudos… Y fue así hasta que Shinobu movió sus caderas dándole la señal silenciosa de que estaba listo para recibir los embates de su fornido esposo… Y Miyagi comenzó su ataque.

Shinobu poco recordaría de los momentos siguientes aparte de la creciente fricción que sentía en su ano, la calidez que se retiraba y que se volvía a introducir dentro de él, el cómo su entrada se ajustaba maravillosamente a la forma del miembro de su esposo pero con dificultad se había ajustado a su tamaño… Los sonidos de chapoteos que resonaban en la habitación, junto con el traqueteo del colchón, las respiraciones agitadas de Miyagi y los gemidos incontenidos de Shinobu que recibía los embistes de esas poderosas caderas de la mejor manera que él podía… No podía contener tanta masculinidad ni tanto poder de un hombre, se sentía sometido en todo sentido y estaba dichoso… Su parte racional había sido encerrado en alguna celda interna sin poder vociferar en contra de ese acto… Y no podría importarle menos, porque Miyagi era de él y solo para él, disfrutaba de ese hombre tomarlo con esa pasión que mientras lo embestía con cada vez más certera puntería, profundidad y fuerza, atacaba con sevicia la suavidad de su cuello o mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja proveyéndole de mas sensaciones deliciosas haciéndole pedirle más… Escuchaba con orgullo cuando Yoh jadeaba entre embistes lo estrecho que era el… Lo caliente… Lo maravilloso que se sentía estar dentro de él… Lo perfecto que era Shinobu… Su corazón no podía sentirse más feliz y sin querer provocaba una presión sobre el miembro que lo hacía gemir de forma tan adorable que Shinobu no se contenía de besar con salvajía la boca de su pareja.

Todo empezó a tener un ritmo vertiginoso, las embestidas eran cada vez mas rápidas y brutales, los roces a su próstata hacían gritar de lujuria a Shinobu que no podía articular ni palabras, se le iba el aire de sus pulmones y lanzaba gemidos agudos cuando el ritmo se aceleraba… No podía hacer más que aferrarse a la ancha y sudorosa espalda de su esposo, enterrando sus dedos en la tersa piel y en los firmes músculos y separar aun mas sus muslos para dejarlo entrar más en el… La mente de Shinobu pronto se desconectaría de las sensaciones, las chispas de luz que había visto antes aparecieron ahora como fuegos artificiales… Pronto la mano de su esposo le estaba acelerando su culminación al frotar con malicia su miembro goteante y endurecido hasta el dolor… Y ¿Qué hay del miembro de su esposo?... Adentro… Bien adentro… Penetrándolo con fuerza, abriéndose camino con facilidad que estaba seguro que lo dejaría abierto permanentemente… Y el mayor… Ahora gruñida contenido mientras taladraba con su pene el cuerpo de su joven esposo, aferrado con un agarre de acero a las delicadas caderas del pobre chico el cual prácticamente rebotaba sobre el colchón con cada empuje de su vigoroso cuerpo… Y no le importaba si se estaba pasando… Era el máximo disfrute, y Shinobu no podía sentirse más dichoso de tener a su esposo próximo a venirse, penetrándolo a un ritmo galopante entre sus muslos recibiéndolo en su interior… Y sintió como sus entrañas empezaron a apretar aun más el miembro de Miyagi… Y supo que estaba a punto e correrse… Su mirada se cegó con un haz de luz envolvente, el hormigueo se disperso por su cuerpo y solo pudo anunciar entre agónicos gritos que se estaba viniéndose mientras el miembro que había sido atendido por Yoh soltaba cintas delgadas de nácar liquido que cruzaron disparados el abdomen y hasta el pecho de Shinobu dejándolo sin aliento y sin sentir como aun en su éxtasis Miyagi seguía embistiéndolo un par de veces más hasta sentir como el miembro palpitaba en el interior y soltaba su esencia dentro del preservativo a la vez que Miyagi lanzaba un contenido gemido o gruñido y los dedos de sus manos se enterraban posesivamente en la carne suave y dulce del muchacho como atrayéndolo más hacia el pero conteniéndose de no dañar al joven que amaba… Y termino derrumbándose cual grande era sobre el chico tratando de no aplastar al pobre cuerpo menudo que tenia debajo, lo cual logro… Pero para entonces todo era pura dicha y éxtasis, mientras buscaban reconectarse con suaves y húmedos besos y caricias para reafirmar su amor, y el acto que acababan de culminar.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Shinobu se puso alerta cuando sintió que alguien entraba en la oscura habitación… Y los pasos pausados del hombre se acercaron a la entrada… Pero la sola presencia de aquella persona impuso su energía en la oscuridad… Shinobu sonrió con entusiasmo y se levanto llamándolo con alegría:

  * ¡Yoh-san! Te estaba esperando… _Okairi_
  * _Tadaima_



Y el hombre se acerco recibiendo a su joven esposo entre sus brazos mientras el chico se ponía en puntas de pies para darle un suave beso en los labios… Si Shinobu pudiera verse de alguna manera se vería como una ávida esposa por recibir a su esposo después de un duro día de trabajo… Un papel que él nunca pensó representar pero que ahora disfrutando de las mieles del amor le importaba muy poco si llegaba a ser discordante con su identidad masculina y prefería disfrutar de esa gran alegría de encontrarse con el hombre que ama y sentir jubilo a su lado.

Al sentarse en la cama y Miyagi darle su acostumbrada sesión de besos para reconfortar la distancia que los tenia separados desde el amanecer, al acariciar a su esposo noto lo que llevaba puesto, y el chico se sintió algo avergonzado al sentir como Miyagi tomaba la joya entre sus dedos:

  * ¿Te gusto lo que te regale?
  * Yoh-san… ¿Por qué me diste esto?
  * ¿No es claro?... Es para celebrar nuestra unión como esposos…
  * Pero… Ya somos esposos desde hace tiempo...
  * Me refiero a que ayer por fin estuvimos unidos en cuerpo y alma… Ya sabes lo cursi que puedo ser… Anoche fue tan espiritual… Jamás me sentí tan completo…
  * Yo también Yoh-san… Jamás había sentido lo que sentí anoche… Ha sido maravilloso.
  * Y a propósito ¿Cómo está tu cuerpo Shinobu-chin?



La pregunta lo avergonzó evidentemente, pero le enternecía que aun siguiera preocupado por como él se sentía:

  * Ya sabes Yoh-san… Si eres tú… Entonces mi cuerpo se sentirá bien.
  * ¿Estás adolorido?
  * Yoh-san… Soy un hombre, soy joven y resistente… Claro que estoy bien… En cambio yo me preocupo por ti… Ya sabes… A tu edad y con esos esfuerzos físicos…
  * ¡Mocoso impertinente! ¡Me las pagaras!



El tono de enfado falso sonaba tan hilarante en la voz de Miyagi que hizo reír a Shinobu y más cuando fue tumbado para ser sometido por su esposo con cosquillas que lo hicieron retorcer en carcajadas y le sacaba risas autenticas del mayor ambos disfrutando del momento… Y fue cuando él se detuvo y ahora en tono serio le dijo tomándole el rostro:

  * Ayer nos dimos la prueba máxima de confianza… Me diste tu ser, a pesar todo por lo que pasamos te entregaste y para mí ha sido el mayor regalo que me has podido dar… No sabes lo feliz que me hiciste anoche… Y por eso te di esa joya… Yo se que hubieses preferido un reloj, ya sabes algo mas masculino… Pero debo decirte que ese dije es muy especial… Fue hecho con el oro blanco que perteneció a un broche de mi abuela… Aquella mujer a quien yo adoraba de niño y que murió hace mucho… Mi madre me entrego el broche de ella diciéndome que si había alguien a quien yo quisiera con toda mi alma le entregara el broche… Pero cuando supe que eras tú, prefería fundir el broche de mi abuela y rediseñarlo y usar los zafiros que tenia para mantener las piedras que tienen un color precioso… La “M” es de nuestro apellido… No es un recordatorio de que estés casado conmigo sino un símbolo de lo que nos une… Y la “S” es tu nombre… El nombre que solo yo puedo nombrar… Tú nombre como individuo pero es el nombre del hombre que amo… Shinobu… No sabes cómo soñé a que estuvieses en mis brazos, entregándote… Diciéndome que me amas… No sabes cuánto tiempo he soñado con eso… No sabes cómo te amo… Shinobu-chin.



 

Shinobu se sintió conmovido por lo quebrado que percibió la voz de su esposo, sintió su corazón aligerarse de tal forma que tomo por sorpresa el rostro de su esposo y lo guio a sus labios para darle un beso lleno de amor y felicidad, un beso que el mayor respondió con anhelo, para luego separarse de esos labios y susurrarle al oído:

  * Yo también te amo Yoh-san.



Y ambos se abrazaron para llenar sus corazones de dicha por estar juntos ahora si de la forma que habían deseado desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aquí esta lo que tantas estábamos esperando… Y fue realmente agotador porque la verdad nunca habia escrito una escena lemon completa… Y no quería que terminara siendo un calco de las escenas lemon que he leído en muchos fanfics yaoi y me enfrasque en eso y termine muy frustrada porque estaba saliendo una escena muy larga y además muy detallada con deseos de ser mas concisa pero no supe como serlo… En fin siento que pudo quedar mucho mejor… Por eso me demore, pero… Le cogi el gusto al final y espero que la próxima escena me salga mucho mejor, porque uno piensa que es fácil pero no lo es… Y atentaría contra mi identidad como escritora tomar una formula de otras escritoras y repertirla porque son mas cortas y van al punto…  
> Para los que no saben que significa Okairi es “Bienvenido a casa”, y Tadaima es para decir “Estoy en casa” es como para responder al Okairi que te dicen cuando te reciben en tu hogar o para anunciar tu llegada… Ah y bueno puedo decir que ese Yoh dejo a nuestro Shinobu-chin muerto de cansancio pero feliz… Aunque… No se si se dieron cuenta de un detalle que deje vago… Ya sabran en capítulos mas tarde a que me refiero pero si lo pillaron cuéntenmelo con un lindo comentario


	18. Decimo Octava Parte: Aunque reine la pasión las dudas entran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En compensación por el super retraso salio este capitulo que quedo largo, con una escena sexy y un giro.  
> Me comentaron en otras paginas que creian que Shinobu es un doncel, tengo que aclarar algo: La historia no es un Mpreg, lo hubiera anunciado desde el principio, y aunque me gusta leer historias con Mpreg, yo aun no me considero preparada para escribir una historia asi, además en lo personal, no visualice la historia en ese universo, siempre concibo a los personajes en un contexto mas realista, además me enredaría explicando el porque los donceles existían… Y prefiero no usar esas herramientas para mis historias, pero aclaro, a mi me gustan los Mpreg si están bien hechos, sobre lo del uso del condon se insinuara en este capitulo.  
> De nuevo disculpas por el retraso, espero les guste la historia, se develaran nuevos misterios sobre Miyagi… Y ¡Ah! Hice el guiño a otro personaje del mundo de Junjou Romantica… A ver si adivinan de quien hablo… Y ahora si ¡A leer!

**Decimo Octava Parte: Aunque reine la pasión las dudas entran**

 

 

Las noches en la habitación matrimonial no volvieron a ser frías, de eso estaba seguro Shinobu, porque ninguna noche había sido solitaria y estaba seguro que ninguna noche seria solitaria de ahora en adelante, al vivir hundido en las mieles del amor, todo parecía un sueño hecho realidad… Todo transcurría en una neblina de dicha perpetua, donde solo era él y su esposo. La tranquilidad que proveía su esposo para él era lo único que le hacía falta, a pesar de que su lado racional objetara que se dejara abandonar tan fácilmente a ese ritmo, su corazón lo hacía enmudecer, recordándole que siempre había anhelado tener a alguien así con él, que se preocupara por él, que lo colmara de amor en todos los sentidos y para SHinobu eran razones más validas que entregarse a la suspicacia y a la cautela, de andar de cierta forma resentido por que su familia era del asco y que nunca hubiese tenido una relación real… Pero no descarto ese lado de todas formas, era un instinto de auto preservación no erradicar su lado crítico… Le había funcionado antes y ese mecanismo no podría eliminarlo si le podría ser útil en alguna ocasión nefasta que él estaba seguro era de remota probabilidad… Pero “Por si acaso” lo dejo abandonado en algún rincón escondido de su cerebro, sabiendo que si lo llegaba a utilizar seria porque algo muy malo había pasado… La verdad no quería volver a reencontrarse con esa faceta nunca más.

Por ahora solo importaba como se encontraba con su esposo… El cual resulto ser un autentico dios sexual… No lo dejaba en paz, para su delirio, habiendo encontrado el gozo de las delicias de la pasión y la sensualidad que puede emanar las sensaciones experimentadas por el cuerpo, no podía negar que se encontraba totalmente inmerso en esa onda… Su esposo, era cuidadoso al principio, le había dado dos días para que su cuerpo se adaptara a la nueva vida marital que iban a establecer como rutina, al que Shinobu accedió o más bien a la que le fue impuesto para su dicha, sabía que debía comparecer a sus deberes conyugales, y lo había hecho, aunque sin prestar su trasero… Accedió a complacer a su esposo masajeando sus partes privadas y dejarse hacer felaciones… Sabía que ahora que su esposo había encontrado el jubilo de hundirse dentro de él, ninguna otra forma de hacerlo venirse superaba la del clímax del coito con él, Shinobu sabía que nada se comparaba al placer recibido al sentir a su esposo enterrarse en el, aunque fuera muy doloroso al principio, incluso con la minuciosa y paciente preparación que realizaba Miyagi con él, o que se esmeraba en distraerlo con su habilidosa forma de estimularlo con eficaces formas de masturbación y masajes internos en su próstata… Nada se comparaba con la forma en que su esposo daba rienda suelta a la fuerza de sus caderas empujándose cuán grande era en su interior… Y su lado pervertido había nacido desde esa noche.

Sus compañeros de universidad se impresionarían grandemente si supieran lo lujurioso que Miyagi Shinobu era en realidad con la persona adecuada… Su esposo en esas pasionales noches siempre le afirmaba lo sensual que era el debajo de esa imagen de seriedad que el trataba de imprimir en su semblante, el chico solía fruncir el ceño con cierta frecuencia y era muy taciturno, es mas el mayor le decía que se parecía a un amigo suyo de hace muchos años que es una persona que solía ser muy gruñona y de comportamiento agresivo pero muy fiel y profesional como erudito en literatura antigua japonesa, de quien adquirió su amor por los poemas… Ese hombre había sufrido por amor pero luego conoció al hombre de su vida de forma inesperada para que luego de años de relación se casaran en Estados Unidos para irse a vivir a Europa donde su amigo imparte clases de literatura japonesa en la Universidad de Oxford mientras su pareja trabaja como medico en el Hospital de la Universidad de Oxford en el departamento de pediatría, y que son infinitamente felices… Yoh le confesaría que fueron ellos quienes le inspiraron a financiar y promover con su familiar que se perfilaba como un prometedor político y que eventualmente seria miembro de la _Dieta_ para impulsar la ley del matrimonio igualitario, una decisión osada en un país tan conservador como lo es aun Japón… La idea inicialmente había sido porque quería que personas como su amigo pudieran experimentar la felicidad de un matrimonio como la de una pareja heterosexual en su propia tierra, luego el al enamorarse de un hombre se propuso poder tener en esta ocasión para sí mismo esa libertad… Shinobu sonreía como bobo al escuchar mas detalles de su esposo y en ocasiones le preguntaba el cómo llego a enamorarse de él, pero Miyagi siempre le decía que se lo contaría en otra ocasión para luego invadirlo de besos e iniciar otra ronda pasional distrayendo olímpicamente a un chico que después ya no reiteraba su curiosidad por estar exhausto mental y físicamente.

El chico cada vez se veía más inmerso en esa espiral de seducción y lujuria… Después de las noches de reposo, las actividades sexuales crecieron en número notoriamente… Shinobu tendría que sufrir (O disfrutar) los embates lujuriosos del mayor el cual parecía dar libertad a su ánimo y energía sexual que ahora descubría que en realidad tenía su marido, y que al parecer había tenido esos deseos restringidos para no asustarlo desde un principio… Pero ahora aceptaba esas facetas gustoso porque disfrutaba de cómo su esposo lo tomaba, de cómo se esmeraba en hacerlo sentir bien, en cómo le enseñaba trucos para relajarse y que la penetración no fuera muy dolorosa, o como mejorar la sensación de fricción que sentía con las embestidas moviendo sus caderas en sentido opuesto a los de él, de cómo cambiaba dicha sensación al posicionar las caderas en diferentes ángulos… Y con el tiempo empezaron a cambiar de posiciones, Shinobu se sentía más cómodo al estar a gatas, no se sentía tanto la incomodidad de la penetración menos aun habiendo sido preparado, pero aunque fuera más conveniente, no le gustaba la idea de hacerlo así sin poder sentir más que a su esposo detrás de él sosteniéndose de sus caderas y penetrándolo de forma tan distante aunque incluso el se inclinara para acariciarle su miembro para estimularlo o para darle suaves besos por sus omoplatos y nuca o incluso susurrarle lujuriosas palabras productos del placer que sentían… Pero no se equiparaba a sentir a su esposo encima de él, aunque no pudiera verle la cara, sentir su aliento sobre su rostro, sus labios sobre los de él o en alguna parte de su rostro o cuello… Abrazándolo, sintiéndose protegido por su masivo cuerpo caliente su sudoroso pecho y contoneándose con un ritmo cadencioso y caprichoso en búsqueda de prolongar el éxtasis de la unión de sus cuerpos y almas, y él lo prefería así, aunque fuera una posición muy sumisa, vergonzosa hasta cierto punto y hasta femenina… Prefería tenerlo en sus brazos, abrazarse a su cuello e intentar perfilar su rostro en la oscuridad con la sensibilidad de sus dedos aunque su esposo hábilmente evadía al ubicar su rostro lejos de su curiosidad como si tuviese reticencias de darle detalles de su aspecto físico a su esposo… Aun no sabía el porqué lo hacía, pero Yoh siempre trataba de compensar eso con mas mimos y besos y embestidas más fuertes que pronto lo hacían olvidar sus deseos de curiosear sobre su esposo.

Miyagi había sido muy cuidadoso de no incitar a Shinobu a responder a sus estímulos con una felación para él, sabiendo que la última vez que lo habían hecho había sido un momento para olvidar y era obvio su temor que al practicarla, incluso si Shinobu voluntariamente lo solicitara, el chico se volviera a sumir en ese trauma así que había sido muy estricto en no forzar esa práctica, aunque Shinobu estaba deseando con avidez complacer a su esposo tal como el mayor lo hacía con el… Pero debía concederle su interés en mantener su estabilidad mental, así que tras unas cuantas negativas de parte de Miyagi, Shinobu accedió a que el hiciera la felación solo cuando él se lo pidiera y así hicieron un trato para que eventualmente sucediera sin problemas.

Otra sorpresa después de haber debutado su sexualidad plenamente fue la de que en cada ocasión que hacía el amor, Miyagi sin falta usaba condón… Shinobu le inquirió en la segunda oportunidad que tuvieron sexo de porque lo hacían con protección, siendo ellos personas con un pasado bastante decente, nulo en su caso, pero Yoh aducía a que lo hacía, a modo de preferencia personal, más que nada por higiene, ya que quería evitar infecciones además de que sentía que la lubricación duraba mucho mas antes de tener que detenerse para usar mas loción y evitar hacerle daño a él, y el afirmaba que esperaba que él lo entendiera y que accediera a seguir haciéndolo así, a lo que el chico no tuvo razones para negarse.

 

Con todo y eso la relación entre ellos estaba floreciendo con mayor intensidad, se estaban conociendo de forma intima y muy personal, haciendo a un lado la limitación de conocer su aspecto, una desventaja que aun Shinobu resentía en el fondo, pero Miyagi se había esmerado en darse a conocer en todas las formas posibles sin recurrir a la vista, como queriendo acentuar la idea de que su aspecto era lo menos importante de él, y Shinobu hasta ahora no había manifestado oficialmente algún tipo de desacato a esa política estricta de su esposo, pero la curiosidad estaba latente y creciendo de forma inconsciente, pero para ese entonces ese impulso estaba ahogado en el florecimiento del ímpetu de esa nueva fase de su relación, ahora basada en instintos menos racionales y mas pasionales, y tal vez por el rastro que dejaba ese deseo.

Últimamente habían dejado gradualmente la timidez a la hora de dar a entender que se deseaban, y se había diseminado a sus otras formas de comunicación, es decir los mensajes que se enviaban por su teléfono celular ya eran claramente explícitos, los poemas pasaron en una semana después de que empezaron a hacer el amor a ser frases de la propia autoría de Yoh con descripciones muy directas de que quería estar con él esa noche, algo que cumplía a cabalidad… Y Shinobu nunca se quejaba de recibir dichos mensajes donde su esposo le pedía que lo recibiera bañado y perfumado, o donde le decía que había adquirido una loción con olor a una fruta exótica y que quería usarlo con él, que quería probar una nueva posición… Claro que resultaba incomodo cuando SHinobu se encontraba en su oficina en compañía del jefe del área de RRHH y tenía que controlar el sonrojo que inevitablemente le invadía y tener que dar alguna excusa para ir al baño para refrescarse y controlar su nerviosismo y que su mente evitara rememorar a las manos de su esposo sobre el… Pero aunque el chico le rogara y le pidiera que dejara de enviar esa clase de mensajes Miyagi simplemente respondía “Es tu culpa por inspirar mi imaginación en los momentos menos indicados”, además de que el también supuestamente había sufrido inconvenientes cuando estaba en medio de una conferencia telefónica, se le hacía muy difícil interrumpirla para controlar sus emociones cuando su mente, de forma necia insistía en recordar al detalle la sensación de la satinada piel de su joven esposo restregarse contra la suya deshaciéndose en eróticos sonidos que emanaba de su boca… Y eso era solo una de las recriminaciones que el tenia al respecto, haciéndole ver al joven como culpable de ser el gestor de esos momentos embarazoso y que por tanto tenía que compartir las consecuencias con él, en un tipo de lógica absurda que Shinobu luego aceptaba con tal de tener a su cariñoso marido colmándolo de dulces y torturantes gestos.

 

*******

 

Una mañana le sorprendió una llamada proveniente de su suegra, pero no por que sucediera ya que Chiyo-san por lo general lo llamaba con mucha frecuencia para saber cómo estaban ellos, ya que desde que Yoh le pidiera a su madre que si él no podía contestarle porque tuviera alguna reunión o algo llamara a Shinobu para que le contara todo lo que ella quisiera y desde ese momento la señora Miyagi dependía totalmente de su llamada a su yerno favorito (Y el único) para saber de la vida de su hijo, y el chico estaba gustoso de hablar de cómo le iba con su esposo, omitiendo los detalles escabrosos de sus devaneos íntimos, aunque ella estaba muy interesada de saber si su hijo había mejorado en el aspecto expresionista de Yoh, y se sorprendía cada vez que Shinobu le aseguraba que ese hombre que había sido criado para ser recto, eficiente y serio moría por la poesía y que podía ser increíblemente cursi, es mas ella le aseguraba al chico que si él le llegara a grabar algo en donde su hijo apareciese (O se oyera más bien) en esas inéditas actitudes para ella le estaría eternamente agradecida, aunque lo decía más bien en un tono lúdico, porque ambos sabían que Yoh era terriblemente sicorígido con respecto a su privacidad, si ya de por si se había enojada bastante cuando supo que su madre le había mostrado fotos de el de niño, pero después lo acepto a regañadientes, aceptando que su esposo tenía el derecho de ver cuando era joven, pero persistía en la molestia de haber sido contemplado aunque hubiese sido indirectamente a través de una foto.

Chiyo-san retomo una idea que antes había hecho que Shinobu volviera a darle el curso adecuado a su matrimonio: Terapia… Pero esta vez no era para enmendar una situación, era para estrechar el vinculo y rehabilitar a Miyagi, se trataba de la terapia que Miyagi dejo truncado hacía muchos años, en la cual se buscaba superar la escopofobia que agobiaba a ese hombre, que volviera a ser alguien normal, y ahora que había encontrado a alguien en quien confiaba y que amaba, tal vez era el engranaje faltante para poner en marcha lo que Chiyo-san había intentado con su hijo desde hace mucho tiempo sin haber tenido un apoyo muy notorio por parte de su esposo, que aducía que si Miyagi no lo buscaba que él no se metería en su vida (Así como cuando se entero de las intenciones de casarse con un hombre en vez de casarse como era normal para asegurar una descendencia) y menos en su otro hijo el cual poco o nada opinaba sobre su hermano así que ella estaba sola en ese tema… Bueno ahora compartía esa iniciativa con Shinobu quien se encargaría de convencer a su esposo para que se decidiera a seguir la terapia que había dejado abandonada hace mucho tiempo.

 

Y espero hasta la noche para iniciar dicha iniciativa, al esperarlo de forma seductora: Solo vestido con una camisa de Miyagi y en ropa interior… Había leído en artículos en internet que esa era una estrategia muy usada por las mujeres para aproximarse a temas espinosos de la pareja, el hacer una especie de “ablandamiento” de las corazas externas y cuando este estuviera a su merced atacar a discreción… Y con ciertos trucos encontrados en internet, Shinobu no quiso pensar en sí mismo como un manipulador, pero debía reconocer que era por una buena causa y que no le desagradaba del todo el intentarlo, si desembocara en un feliz término esa noche en todos los sentidos… El chico no podía evitar sentirse diferente, de pronto desde que había descubierto esa faceta suya se sentía capaz de explorar objetivos que antes hubiese desdeñado, por lo que se propuso dejar de lado la timidez que normalmente en situaciones así afloraran, y se dedico a prepararse tanto física como mentalmente para obtener ese logro y grande fue la sorpresa de Miyagi al entrar a la habitación de encontrar a un Shinobu extremadamente cariñoso… Sabía que algo traía entre manos ese muchacho, porque él en su inocencia no podía actuar furtivamente como lo haría alguien con mucha más experiencia, pero decidió seguirle el juego por un rato mas hasta saber que planeaba su inexperto esposo.

Y la tensión creció enormemente cuando Miyagi al fin supo a que se debía que su joven conyugue se dedicara a mimarlo, a retirarle de forma lenta la camisa desabotonándole uno a uno los botones de su camisa mientras lo besaba con suavidad, y como se dejaba acariciar sus muslos inesperadamente desnudos y notar como la grande pero corta prenda que llevaba Shinobu era una de sus camisas a diferencia de los pijamas de dos piezas bien cubiertas que siempre usaba… Shinobu al verse descubierto cuando el mayor le presiono por lo que pretendía supo que su plan de seducción se fue al traste, así que simplemente recurrió a la honestidad, por lo que le hizo la petición que ya había ensayado previamente pero sin los besitos en el cuello ni la voz melosa que había imaginado se oiría irresistible de sus labios… Y silencio fue su respuesta… Eso y que Miyagi retiro de forma firme pero aun sutil al chico que estaba a ahorcajadas sobre su regazo, para levantarse y decirle en tono serio que “No necesitaba de terapias” y que “Así estoy bien” Como diciéndole que ya se había ajustado a su vida y con esas limitaciones, y ahora que tenia al hombre que amaba viviendo como él vivía y respetando los limites que él había impuesto, que no era necesario proseguir con una terapia que el recordaba de forma vocal como “tortuosa y estéril”.

Shinobu se irrito ante la actitud conformista de su esposo, y le presiono a que debía cambiar su postura, que habían hecho un gran esfuerzo para estar de nuevo bien, y que sería una prueba para que el está dispuesto a mejorar ese problema crónico, y que también sería una muestra de confianza porque él estaría junto a él en todo el proceso… Solo recibió una acusación velada de que en realidad SHinobu estaba tan desesperado por saber cómo era su aspecto físico que ahora insistía en hacer esa terapia para que el pudiera permitirle verle, además de recriminarle las oportunidades que el chico trato de determinar sus rasgos en la oscuridad cada vez que hacían el amor, y que eso era algo que le incomodaba que no quería que él lo supiera pero que en vista de lo que intentaba hacer, debía ponerle un alto… Miyagi se parecía un poco de nuevo a ese hombre agresivo que apareció esa noche que él quería olvidar, Shinobu supo entonces que él no estaba muy dispuesto a hacer la terapia porque no tenía intenciones que cambiar su vida para mejorar sino estancarse en esa rutina, y de paso ignorar el deseo que el tenia para que su esposo pudiera salir de esas extrañas circunstancias que no le aportaban nada a su vida.

Pero lo que le dolió es que esa faceta intransigente de Yoh lo acusaba de que fuera un plan urdido por él para intentar pasar por encima a esa política de Miyagi derivado de ese problema psicológico que él había desarrollado, como si sus deseos no fueran importantes, y se sintió tan estúpido pensando que las cosas estaban bien entre ellos… El que tuvieran una vida sexual activa no era definitivamente un indicador de que las cosas entre ellos andaran sobre ruedas, pues solo hacía falta que apareciera un problema para que ambos tomen posiciones opuestas, era una consecuencia de no haberse conocido bien antes de su boda, y la decepción volvió a SHinobu, se sintió ridículo con ese fallido intento de seducir a su esposo como si fuese un pasivo experimentado, se levanto de la cama y haciendo oídos a los llamados de su esposo que al parecer había caído en cuenta de que había exagerado su actitud defensiva al respecto y salió de la habitación sabiendo perfectamente que Miyagi no se atrevería a atravesar el umbral de su habitación ya que sus deseos de permanecer en la oscuridad eran mayores que el buscar a su esposo para pedirle disculpas, y de nuevo se acostó en la cama de la habitación que muchas noches atrás usaba como refugio contra ese hombre que a pesar de la terapia aun tenia vestigios de una personalidad dominante y autoritaria.

Esta vez no lloro, porque sabía en el fondo que su petición podría haber sido denegada como al final sucedió, pero no pudo contener la contracción de su pecho al ver que a pesar de que su esposo insistiera que lo amaba, no era capaz de hacer esos cambios que él le proponía, un cambio del cual el mismo sería el mayor beneficiario… Y sobretodo que sus buenas intenciones fueran tomadas como un intento manipulador… Como si no lo conociera… La decepción que había sufrido con el abuso había sido mayor, y con esfuerzo logro perdonarlo, esto era menor aparentemente, pero notaba que Miyagi en ciertas concesiones que le había dado a Shinobu habían sido superficiales, y que su amor aun no era tan fuerte como él le hacía saber… El que ambos disfrutaran de hacer el amor no indicaba que su amor fuera fuerte, y hacía falta esa clase de pruebas para ver que tan fuerte era ese matrimonio… Decidió darle un tiempo a ese hombre para que pensara bien sobre su propuesta… Pero definitivamente le haría saber que lo que le dijo estuvo muy equivocado y que él no estaba contento.

 

*********

 

Y las noches durmiendo separados volvieron… Miyagi volvía a llamarle y el chico volvía a dejarlo en espera al siguiente día… Yoh sabía que era absolutamente innecesario dejar cartas porque sabía que su esposo no las leería así que no dejaba nada escrito, por eso solo apelo a intentar como en esa ocasión a hablar con el por teléfono, y a mandarle mensajes de texto donde le pedía que hablaran y que no dejara pasar mucho tiempo para que el pudiera disculparse por su actitud y explicarle el porqué no estaba a gusto con esa petición… Cuando leía los mensajes, el tono de Miyagi era conciliador pero lo que enojaba a Shinobu es que cuando algo no le gustaba, era cuando el mayor explotaba con agresividad contra el muchacho de forma hiriente, y que luego anduviera pidiendo disculpas, ya lo vivió y sabia que ese hombre debería tener una terapia psicológica aun más profunda, no solo para enmendar su problema de ansiedad social crónica sino con sus problemas de manejo de la ira, que de haber sido un problema aun mas grave ese hombre probablemente hubiera reaccionado peor… Y retorno esa suspicacia hacia su esposo, ahora acompañado por su lado critico que había sido liberado de cuando él estaba viviendo un corto periodo de romance… Su lado racional ahora en plena boga le recordaba que eso era lo que ocurría cuando bajaba la guardia y que si no actuaba rápido, tal vez ahora Miyagi podría violarlo sin consideración… Y ese miedo se instalo brevemente en él para después denegar esa línea de pensamiento, recordando el cómo Miyagi se había esforzado en las terapias que habían tomado juntos… No podía desechar eso, Miyagi lo amaba y se había esforzado por el… Este era un problema que perfectamente debía poder tratar con su esposo, y sabía que Yoh estaba buscando el momento para hablar así que cuando tuvo su receso en el trabajo le marco desde su celular:

  * ¿Yoh-san… Puedes hablar?
  * ¡Shinobu-chin!... Me alegra que aun quieras hablar conmigo
  * Yoh-san… ¿Cómo estás?
  * Yo… Podría estar mejor ¿Sabes?... Yo quería disculparme.
  * Si lo sabía… Y después cuando toque algún otro tema que no te guste volverás a reaccionar así y volverás a disculparte… Siempre será de esa forma ¿Cierto?
  * ¿Te gusta hacerme sentir mal cierto? ¿Para eso me llamaste?
  * Tú deberías haberme llamado… Tu eres el del problema no yo
  * Y no estás ayudando mucho restregándome las fallas Shinobu.
  * … Mira… No quiero pelear… Estuvimos esforzándonos mucho para volver a tener un matrimonio feliz para ahora arruinarlo con una discusión… Pero Yoh-san… Yo no quise en ningún momento manipularte con sexo… Solo quise tratar ese tema porque en verdad quisiera que pudiéramos salir juntos, tomados de la mano… Salir de viaje juntos, o incluso cenar ramen a algún pequeño local como los esposos que somos…
  * Pero no somos una pareja convencional Shinobu… Incluso si pudiera salir a la calle sin problema, no podríamos hacer todo lo que tú dices… Yo no puedo exponerme mediáticamente así y no creo que a ti te gustara que los periodistas comentaran sobre lo que haces o dejas hacer a través de las fotos que nos tomarían sin nuestra autorización y que invadieran nuestra vida privada.
  * Ese no es el punto Miyagi y lo sabes… Quiero poder estar contigo y disfrutar juntos sin tener que buscar cualquier habitación oscura o adecuada para encontrarnos… Sin tantos requisitos para poder abrazarte o darte un beso, que solo podamos estar juntos en esta habitación… Yoh-san… No es solo debido a la curiosidad de verte… Es para saber que podrías estar junto a mí sin barreras ni limitaciones ¿No querrías sentir eso conmigo?
  * Yo si lo deseo Shinobu-chin… Pero… No quiero pasar por eso de nuevo… Fue algo que no quiero recordar y revivir… Ese tipo de terapia es de choque y me siento tan vulnerable…
  * No te preocupes por eso Yoh-san… Yo estaría a tu lado… Yo te apoyare y no pasara nada malo porque estarás conmigo…
  * Shinobu-chin… Se oye muy bonito… Pero no sabes cómo es eso…
  * A mí ni me importa que tan duro sea… Mientras sea a tu lado podremos salir a delante… Juntos lo haremos… Te rehabilitaras y podrás ser libre ¿No te gustaría Yoh-san?



El silencio al otro lado de la línea lo puso nervioso… Hasta que se oyó un suspiro y luego en un tono más resignado Miyagi prosiguió:

  * No te detendrás hasta convencerme ¿Cierto?
  * ¿No se trata de mis deberes conyugales? Debo estar a tu lado en todo sentido y apoyarte… Estoy seguro que tu familia apoyara esta iniciativa y veras que los beneficios son mucho mayores que lo que ganas ahora encerrado en habitaciones oscuras o rodearte de solo gente que te conoce… Podrías hacer las negociaciones viéndole a la cara a otros empresarios y darles la mano ¿No se vería bien en las fotos? ¿o se sentiría bien si lo hicieras?
  * … Shinobu-chin… Eres increíble… Te he extrañado tanto… Lamento tener que cortar la llamada pero debo atender algo… ¿Hoy dormirás conmigo en nuestra cama?
  * Si prometes hablar de esto antes de dormir, con gusto accedo Miyagi-sama
  * ¡Te dije que no me llames así Shinobu-chin!... Lo haces a propósito ¿Cierto? Hacerme sufrir así…
  * Yoh-san… ¿Estás haciendo un puchero?



Una risa estruendosa resonó al otro lado de la línea que hizo que Shinobu se contagiara de ella atrayendo la atención de compañeros curiosos al verlo reír con el teléfono sostenido en su oreja, pero eso no le dio vergüenza, simplemente se alegraba de hacer reír a su esposo y este después de recuperar el aire responde:

  * Está bien Shinobu-chin, esta noche hablaremos del tema… No te prometo acceder tan fácil… Pero prometo discutirlo contigo como personas civilizadas y tener las barreras defensivas abajo… No volveré a insinuar que tienes motivos ulteriores conmigo, confiare en ti.
  * Eso me gusta más Yoh-san… Te esperare en la noche… Cuídate esposo mío.
  * Hasta la noche Shinobu-chin.



Y al terminar el chico sonriendo suspiraba al ver que tal vez podría convencerlo y eso le daba esperanzas de que pronto podría vencer a ese temor irracional que tiene Miyagi y después todo sería perfecto entre ellos y ese era su más ferviente deseo.

 

Esa noche Shinobu lo esperaba, ya no intentaría recurrir a los trucos baratos de seducción, ya que le quedaba claro que no servía para eso, solo se puso el pijama de algodón que acostumbraba y esperaba a su esposo con algo de nervios pero preparado para un Miyagi reticente a ceder… Esta vez lo convencería con honestidad y tozudez, características con los que más se sentía identificado.

La conversación inicio de forma algo tensa, Miyagi seguía con la idea de no seguir con la terapia, Shinobu seguía asegurándole que en esta ocasión el estaría con él y que habiendo pasado muchos años desde que el dejara la terapia, es probable que hubiese un método mejor para manejar la escopofobia, Shinobu estaba dispuesto a estar junto a él cuando tuviera una crisis y quisiera desquitarse con él, Miyagi cada vez parecía ceder… La conversación duro varias horas donde ambos estuvieron reafirmándose que era momento de evolucionar… Miyagi aun no se sentía muy cómodo de dejar su estilo de vida porque le había costado tanto encontrar un ritmo para vivir con sus limitaciones que se sentía desubicado si algo llegaba a cambiar… Pero Shinobu solo le decía que tenía que recordar su vida cuando era normal… Aun si él no supiera que fue lo que desencadeno ese trauma, el estaría allí para el… Era su muestra de amor… Y Miyagi Yoh lo acepto con esa condición… De que si se ponía feo, o si la terapia desencadenaba reacciones no deseadas, Shinobu estaría allí soportándolo… Shinobu acepto porque lo amaba y estaba dispuesto a pasar esa prueba con el… Y esa noche durmieron juntos con los corazones llenos de tranquilidad y sus cuerpos juntos después de varias noches estando separados… Estuvieron unidos de corazón y no hubo necesidad de una unión física… En esa noche no fue necesaria.

 

*******

 

Era de esperarse que Chiyo-san estuviera llena de júbilo al enterarse de que Shinobu había sido capaz de convencer a su hijo de hacer la terapia, después de tantos años de insistencia… Supo entonces que ese matrimonio había sido maravilloso y le estaba sentando de maravilla a su hijo… Le había animado bastante para que prosiguiera con la terapia y que si llegara a necesitar cualquier cosa que ella se lo daría sin ningún problema… Shinobu le agradeció por haber sido la gestora de la idea pero la mujer aducía que era el chico quien inspiraba a que sucediera todo esos sucesos positivos con su hijo, igualmente la mujer le invito de forma muy especial a una cena que ella le daría exclusivamente a él para la noche del día siguiente, a lo que el chico acepto gustoso… Luego de colgar su celular, SHinobu estaba dispuesto a irse para el trabajo cuando recibió un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido… Cuando lo abrió más por curiosidad el mensaje solo decía:

 

<< ¿Conoces bien a tu esposo?... ¿Ya sabes cómo es el en verdad?>>

 

Shinobu lo sintió muy amenazador, a pesar de ser corto, le filtraba un tono sarcástico venenoso que le dio escalofríos, el jovencito borro ese mensaje y bloqueo ese número, pero de alguna forma sentía que no dejaría de recibir mensajes así.

 

*****

Estaba terminando un informe en su oficina, el cual ya era casi rutinario para Shinobu cuando recibió una llamada, y al ver de quien se trataba lo contesto después de cerciorarse de que no había nadie cerca contesto:

  * ¡Yoh-san! ¿Cómo estás?
  * …



Solo escucho un suspiro al otro lado de la línea, algo que preocupo al chico, iba a repetir la pregunta cuando su esposo dijo con voz ronca:

  * Shinobu-chin… Te extraño
  * Yo también te extraño-
  * No tu no entiendes… ¡Te extraño!
  * ¿Extrañ… arme?



La voz de Miyagi se torno de pronto agitada:

  * ¡Maldita sea!... ¡Te quiero aquí!…
  * N-No entiendo Yoh san
  * Quiero que ahora mismo digas que tienes un asunto importante, pidas permiso a tu jefe, salgas de tu oficina, el chofer estará llegando en 2 minutos, subas al auto para que te traiga a mi oficina… Te necesito ahora mismo…
  * ¿Paso algo grave?
  * Si algo grave está pasando… ¡Hace mucho que no te tengo y te quiero ahora mismo aquí!



Shinobu miro con desconcierto a su celular, preguntándose si era una broma de parte de su esposo, aunque bien sabia que él no hacia bromas de ese estilo:

  * Es un chiste ¿Cierto?
  * ¿Tú crees que haría un chiste así? Sé que puedo hacer bromas pero ese no es mi estilo… Shinobu te estoy hablando muy en serio.
  * P-Pero… Es de día… ¿Cómo…?
  * Tú no te preocupes por eso, solo haz lo que te digo y yo hare el resto…
  * Pero… Es que… Es muy repentino… ¡Que bicho te pico!
  * Me has tenido en abstinencia por varias noches… Ya no quiero seguir con esto… Es tu deber como esposo… ¡Así que obedece y ven aquí!



Ya esto estaba tornándose hasta cómico para el jovencito… Lo sintió hacer un berrinche por la falta de sexo, algo que nunca creería de ese hombre tan serio, pero sentía que Miyagi no tomaba eso como broma:

  * Miyagi… No es como si fuera que cumpliera tus deseos cada vez que chasquees los dedos… Tengo responsabilidades…
  * Extraño la calidez de tu culo y quiero perforarlo ya que ahora mismo tengo una maldita erección y es tu culpa así que ¡Hazte responsable! ¿O quieres que sea más explicito?



Shinobu no pudo detener en rubor que se extendió instantáneamente por su rostro y sus orejas sintiendo un terrible calor en su cara… ¿Estaba ese hombre en sus cabales? Se pregunto el chico casi sin saber cómo retomar el habla ante ese tono autoritario de su esposo:

  * ¡No es mi problema!... Si quieres hacer algo hazlo tu mismo y no me metas en esos asuntos
  * ¿Qué ropa interior traes?
  * ¿Es en serio? ¿Me vas a ignorar?
  * ¡Dímelo!
  * ¡Está bien!... (Susurrando) Son bóxers blancos… ¿Ya… Contento?
  * Hmmm… No… No es suficiente… Por favor ya sal del edificio, el chofer ya llego.
  * Pero es que no-
  * Nos vemos en 10 minutos… Ni uno más… Te espero.



Miyagi colgó y SHinobu se quedo casi sin habla… ¿Qué rayos planeaba ese hombre?... El chico se asomo por la ventana de su oficina que daba a la calle principal y vio el Lexus GS aparcado al frente y al chofer asomándose por la ventanilla, y supo que su esposo estaba hablando muy en serio, así que reuniendo fuerzas ante esa situación, se dirigió a donde su jefe indicándole que había un problema en su casa y que debía ir urgente diciéndole que le entregaría el informe a su correo, a lo que el hombre acepto dado que Shinobu siempre entregaba a tiempo sus informes y el chico llevo su laptop y se fue raudo para sentarse en el asiento trasero del auto y el conductor sin mediar palabra arranco.

Al llegar al edificio del conglomerado Miyagi, Shinobu se sintió algo intimidado, sabiendo lo que le esperaba… Su mente estaba tratando de entender en cómo esta situación se ajustaba a la rutina que ellos compartían en la intimidad y encontraba que era algo impensable para las circunstancias en que llevaba esa faceta de su matrimonio… Entro al lobby y fue recibido por una muy hermosas recepcionistas que parecían modelos, y cuando dio su nombre y al ser ingresado en el sistema, la chica que le atendía abrió sus ojos con asombro ingenuo, para luego retomar un rostro inexpresivo y ahora mas amablemente que nunca le pidió que la siguiera, el chico asumió que al saber quién era el, era la causa de ese cambio de actitud, y la siguió hasta llegar a un ascensor que estaba distante de las puertas de los ascensores centrales que había en un gran pasillo, luego le pidió que mirara hacia una cámara que había al lado del único botón del elevador, y le pidió que pusiera su dedo índice en un lector de huellas digitales que también estaba allí, el chico siguió las instrucciones, para después ser corroborado por una pantalla que cercioraba que se trataba de “Miyagi Shinobu”, algo que el chico reprochaba en su interior… La señorita le hizo una venia cortes dándole la bienvenida al edificio y que le deseaba una feliz estancia, para luego guiarlo adentro de ese habitáculo que tenía un interior lujoso, demasiado, parecía uno más para un hotel que para un edificio de oficinas, pero sin retrasarse más ingreso y dejo que las puertas se cerraran con una recepcionista despidiéndose con una venia, y entonces mientras encendía el único botón disponible, que el intuía, le llevaba a la oficina de su esposo, el chico se recostó contra la pared mirando hacia el espejo que había en la pared trasera, luego en un impulso se puso a peinarse y a arreglar su ropa, se estaba poniendo nervioso mientras el aparato subía a una velocidad moderada los 45 pisos, porque suponía que la oficina de su esposo llegaba al último… Y en cada minuto esa ansiedad se transformaba en excitación de saber cómo Miyagi lo estaba deseando en esos momentos.

Cuando por fin se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, había un pasillo largo y de nuevo otra recepción esta vez una más amplia, y había una mujer de más edad aunque elegante atendiéndola… El chico se acerco pero al parecer la mujer ya sabía de quien se trataba pues se había levantado de su asiento y salió de su escritorio para saludarlo con una venia “Bienvenido Miyagi-san… Miyagi-sama esta esperándolo… Por favor sígame” Y la mujer lo guio por detrás de la recepción abriendo la puerta doble que había detrás de ella dando paso a una sala decorada con esculturas y cuadros abstractos y unos inmensos sillones de cuero negro…

Normalmente lo hubiese dejado esperando para dar a conocer a su jefe su llegada, pero al parecer las instrucciones eran que apenas el llegara debía ser llevado al lugar que estaba estipulado.

Y la mujer entonces en vez de llevarlo a una puerta que parecía ser el de la oficina lo llevo a una puerta más discreta que estaba aledaña a la principal… Shinobu empezó a sentir curiosidad de ser llevado de forma tan silenciosa… Fue cuando la mujer abrió la puerta y le guio al centro de una habitación pequeña iluminada por una única ventana que tenía en su borde superior el mecanismo para un black out; había un sofá de cuero una mesa con dos sillas capitoneadas y un escritorio de mesa de vidrio con cajones negros y además un chifonier con un espejo en una esquina… Sin ningún cuadro o escultura en ninguna parte, las paredes eran oscuras y tenía un aroma almizclado como de colonia que le recordaba al _Terre D’Hermès_ que usaba con frecuencia Yoh… Shinobu de pronto se sintió algo cohibido al estar allí solo, y fue cuando la mujer le dijo en un tono de voz calmado como si fuese algo normal en ella:

  * Miyagi-sama especifico que hoy no cubriría la ventana, pero dio instrucciones estrictas de que por favor vire para ver hacia la luz y que aguarde a que entre Miyagi-sama, y siga sus indicaciones… Me encargo de recordarle que no debe voltear ahora que hay luz en la habitación, debe esperar a que el señor prosiga… Me retiro… Que disfrute su estadía señor Miyagi.



La mujer entonces cierra la puerta que ahora notaba era robusta, y aparentemente era acústica… Eso le puso más en alerta… ¿Por qué Miyagi tenía una habitación así?, probablemente era para reuniones muy secretas y que no querían que lo que se mencionase en ellas pudieran ser oídos por personas curiosas o con ciertos intereses, pero… ¿Por qué lo llevaba allí?... Shinobu en la soledad de esa habitación solo pudo quitarse la chaqueta que tenia y dejarlo en el respaldo de una de las sillas y se asomo por la ventana dándose cuenta de la hermosa vista de los rascacielos que decoraban el paisaje urbano de Tokio, y en especial porque no había edificios más altos que el de los Miyagi en muchas cuadras alrededor… Y fue cuando sintió que la puerta se abrió de forma abrupta, haciéndole dar un salto, y entonces la voz de su esposo resonó en la habitación:

  * Shinobu-chin… No voltees.
  * Si… Ya me lo advirtieron…
  * Espera un momento.



Fue cuando Shinobu lo sintió llegar a él desde atrás y entonces frente a sus ojos su esposo colgó lo que el reconoció como un antifaz ciego de cuero negro muy similar al que uso la otra ocasión… Shinobu entonces supo que esa era su forma de evitar dejarse ver por él, lo que le causo cierta curiosidad:

  * Yoh-san… ¿Por qué no simplemente pones el black-out de la ventana.
  * En esta ocasión deseo poder verte a la luz del día... Quiero ver el color de tu piel bajo esa ropa...



Shinobu se sonrojo notoriamente, pero quiso disimularlo con un falso tono de enojo:

  * Tu si puedes verme y yo ni puedo ver tu rostro…
  * Pronto amor mío… Pronto podremos vernos… Pero por ahora… Póntelo por favor.



El chico obedeció tomando el antifaz y colocándoselo, dándose cuenta que la estructura interna del antifaz era tal que no permitía que se viera ninguna rendija de luz que no le daba oportunidad de tener ningún vistazo… Era absolutamente obscuro con el antifaz pero el chico estaba acostumbrado ya:

  * ¿Es el mismo antifaz de la otra vez?
  * Este antifaz es exclusivo para ti… ¿No te incomoda?
  * Bueno ya estoy acostumbrado a la oscuridad… Así que tendrás que guiarme.
  * Eso hare Shinobu-chin.



Sintió la mano de su esposo tomarlo del mentón y su boca ser invadida por los inconfundibles labios de su esposo y el chico respondió amorosamente.

Miyagi ciertamente estaba más afanado que de costumbre… Ahora sentía como el mayor se deshacía de los zapatos y los calcetines que él tenía puestos para luego desprender los botones de la camisa del chico y luego procedía a aflojar el cinturón y la bragueta de los pantalones de paño que tenia Shinobu bajándolos por sus piernas dejándolo solo en su ropa interior y la camisa abierta… Mientras procedía a desvestirlo Miyagi no había dicho ni una palabra, y el chico se adapto a ese silencio, pero se sentía que sus respiraciones estaban agitándose con cada toque y roce… Porque Miyagi era tan suave a la hora de retirar cada prenda, y en el proceso le acariciaba la piel haciéndole dar piel de gallina producto de la excitación más que del frio que sentía la piel al desprenderse del calor en el que estaba… Y luego sus labios eran devastados con labios ardientes, su piel humedecida por una lengua ávida de la sal que había en su superficie y dientes que rozaban sobre cada vértice y curva… Su cuello estaba siendo llenado de chupetones mientras unos dedos sagaces estimulaban con rapidez unas tetillas erectas, haciendo a su dueño jadear con erotismo.

Miyagi hizo que Shinobu se inclinara hacia adelante sobre lo que parecía ser la mesa sosteniéndose con sus manos, y así exhibir su trasero, el cual fue inéditamente manoseado por unas manos pervertidas haciéndole gemir por sentir esa sensación de gusto por saber que morbosa caricia seguía… Y lo sentía acariciar sus glúteos y amasarlos sobre la ajustada prenda intima… Y entonces su marido se acerco a su oído susurrándole:

  * Así te quería tener… A plena luz del día… Mira como su piel se estremece con mi tacto.



Fue entonces cuando sintió una fuente de calidez encima de su miembro atrapado en la tela elástica de su ropa interior… Y un masaje ascendente y descendente sobre su longitud, y no podría negar que las manos de su esposo estaban haciéndole sentir maravillas en su parte sensible, haciéndole respirar más pesado mientras su esposo parecía disfrutar de sus reacciones. Y sintió como el hombre le bajaba con buena disposición sus bóxers teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño a su erección que ya estaba notoria, y lo dejo solo con la camisa, algo que podría avergonzarlo pero definitivamente estaba extasiado con la idea de que al estar así estaba seduciendo de forma efectiva a su esposo.

Miyagi se inclino sobre su espalda, después de sentir que él se estaba retirando prendas de vestir, sintió en la espalda el pecho desnudo de ese fornido hombre, y unos labios deslizándose por su nuca, y una lengua surcando húmedamente sobre la línea de la espina dorsal después de bajarle la camisa deslizándola por los hombros y dejándola caer al suelo silenciosamente, y luego llego a las delicadas y redondas nalgas del joven, haciéndole dar un respingo cuando sintió a su esposo separar los glúteos y exponer de forma indecente su entrada, sintiendo incluso frio en ese lugar, Shinobu se empezó a sentir nervioso:

  * Yoh-san… ¿Qué vas a hacer?
  * Nunca te había visto en todo tu esplendor mi amor… Tienes un cuerpo precioso y una hermosa y suave piel… ¿No has visto lo delicioso que eres?
  * ¡Ugh! ¡Estás hablando como un viejo pervertido!
  * No, te digo la verdad… Eres delicioso… Y voy a probarte.
  * ¿E-Eeehh?



Y entonces sintió una calidez rozando su entrada, y ese lugar mojándose y estimulándolo… Un gemido salió de su garganta mientras la sorpresa de saber que su esposo estaba usando su boca y su lengua allí pasaba y después era, como una sensación creciente de excitación… De hecho quería que esa sensación ingresara dentro de él, deseaba la penetración… Y sin poder controlarlo empezó a rotar sus caderas al ritmo de esas lamidas y posteriormente con un intrusivo dedo que se intercalaba con la punta de la lengua y se insertaba con cuidado logrando hacerle gimotear de placer… Y aceleraron cuando una mano empezó a masturbarlo con suavidad, y esa sensación era maravillosa… pero él deseaba algo más… Y entonces fue cuando su esposo se levanto y lo sintió removerse detrás de él y entonces sintió la gran erección de Yoh restregarse contra sus nalgas, y contra su entrada, y el chico solo susurraba de forma inconexa por el delirio que se metiera dentro de él y entonces alargo la mano para acariciar el miembro de su esposo y encontrarlo de nuevo envuelto en un preservativo con lubricante algo que ya en ese entonces no le sorprendía y hasta lo aceptaba, y sin pudor empezó a acariciar el grueso miembro del mayor… Miyagi al parecer entendió y sin previo aviso inserto el glande en el estrecho y fruncido agujero haciéndolo gemir con dolor, Miyagi le susurro un “Lo siento” y prosiguió con cuidado hasta enterrarse totalmente en ese apretado canal.

Shinobu se adapto rápido a la intrusión, mientras su esposo se aferraba con agarre de acero a sus delicadas caderas y sus labios le susurraban lo estrecho que era… Y la lujuria se apodero de ellos… Y las embestidas iniciaron con firmeza y fuerza desde la primera vez, Shinobu casi no podía creer que Miyagi le estuviera penetrando de esa forma tan brutal, su boca abierta y su garganta erosionada con las respiraciones pesadas, los jadeos y los sollozos… Unas lágrimas cayeron en las mejillas producto del placer… Miyagi se lo estaba haciendo con más fuerza y él se inclinaba más separando más las piernas para mayor penetración… El agarre en sus caderas se reafirmó con unos dedos enterrándose en su carne… Entonces Miyagi jadeo con morbosidad:

  * ¡Rayos SHinobu!... ¿Por qué estas tan estrecho?
  * N-No… S-se
  * ¿Sera porque...?... ¿Estamos en un lugar diferente y en una situación inesperada?
  * ¡No… P-preguntes idioteces!… ¡Y dame más!
  * Tus deseos son órdenes…



Y entonces con habilidad Shinobu sintió como su esposo le levantaba la pierna izquierda sosteniéndole por detrás de la rodilla y la estiro de tal forma que dejo el muslo reposando encima de la mesa abriéndole aun más el ángulo de sus piernas y forzándolo a apoyar el pecho sobre la superficie fría del mueble y ayudándose a sostener agarrándose el borde opuesto con los dedos, en una posición bastante indecorosa pero que ambos disfrutaban como animales en celo el chico gimiendo por mas y el mayor cambiando el ángulo de inserción para dar nuevas sensaciones.

Pronto el tiempo y el sonido húmedo del choque de sus pieles o el jadeo pesado de su esposo o los gemidos del menor dejaron de existir mientras un entumecimiento y un sonido estático invadió el lugar… Un calor desbordante reboso de su cuerpo mientras el placer inundaba la mente del chico haciéndole gemir con más vehemencia al ritmo de las estocadas profundas de Yoh que estaba al borde de la locura agarrándose con garras al cuerpo de ese jovencito ensimismado en ver como el desaparecía dentro de su esposo para volver a salir y a volver a entrar con mas arrebatamiento… Pronto todo dejo de importar cuando las explosiones surgieron, primero el jovencito el cual se vino derramándose de forma vergonzosa, producto de solo la acción de las penetraciones y no en conjunto con la manipulación manual con su miembro, sobre la fina mesa de forma estridente que incluso salpico a una buena distancia, seguramente producto de la abstinencia a la que el mismo también se sometió, y cuando pensó que podría tomar aire de semejante ejercicio, sus contracciones internas al venirse habían provocado que el pene de Miyagi se enterrara lo mas humanamente profundo dentro de él y explotara con su semilla dentro de la capa de látex que lo envolvía enterrando sus anchos y largo dedos en la suave piel del chico, y tratando de no aplastar la espalda de esa suave silueta se apoyo con la largura de su brazos sobre la mesa mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración a la par que el chico que estaba con su flequillo pegado a su frente por el sudor que expelía debido a tal actividad física… Y sentí incluso que goteaba sudor cayendo sobre su también sudorosa espalda… Pero así de desastroso que resulto al final se sentían tan satisfechos, Miyagi tomo el mentón de su preciado tesoro y lo beso con amor en los labios a los que el chico respondió un tanto agobiado por que casi no podía mover su cuerpo por lo agotado que estaba, luego unos gruesos labio se acercaron al oído del joven para susurrar:

  * No sabes cómo te amo Shinobu-chin…
  * Yo también te amo Yoh-san.



Y luego de unos tiernos intercambios Miyagi procedió a limpiar a su pequeño conyugue con una toalla, deshacerse del condón usado y volver a vestir a un exhausto jovencito que solo se dejaba hacer y hacerlo también consigo mismo, mientras dejaba descansar al muchacho que se quedaba medio sentado en uno de los sillones porque no podía posar sus asentaderas de forma correcta… Luego de unos momentos el mayor se acerca y vuelve a besar a Shinobu y le dice que ya tiene que irse que espere a que llegue su secretaria para poder quitarse el antifaz… Y de paso le dijo que se volverían a ver esa noche a lo que el chico contesto de forma cariñosa… Y después de un par de minutos la mujer entra para guiar a Shinobu hasta la salida y retirarle el antifaz. El chico casi no podía verla por pena, y solo le agradeció su ayuda para salir disparado hacia al elevador para irse a su casa.

 

El ascensor se abrió dejando al chico en el primer piso, y este salió con algo de dificultad, pues debía reconocer que Miyagi le había dado con muchas fuerzas, más de lo que había experimentado antes, y esa era la faceta arrebatada de Miyagi con la que podía conciliar el concepto de “fiereza”, y eso lo hizo sonreír, porque había logrado hacer una fantasía realidad, ese hombre había sido a falta de una mejor palabra “bestial” y le había encantado haberse dejado someter de esa forma... Un sonrojo recorrió su tez, y sonriendo de forma satisfactoria  cruzo el pasillo de elevadores y llegó a la recepción y con muy buen humor se despidió de las recepcionistas las cuales de forma animada se despedían de ese apuesto jovencito... Fue cuando Shinobu recibió un mensaje de texto en su celular y al abrirlo encontró el mensaje que había mandado su esposo:

<< Shinobu-chin, gracias por esos momentos maravillosos y cumplir con mi capricho... Eres el esposo más maravilloso del mundo... Te amo... Esta noche te llevare un lindo obsequio>>

Shinobu se sintió muy avergonzado con ese mensaje así que iba a responderle que no era necesario el obsequio y entonces sintió que chocaba con alguien justo en la entrada del edificio y al subir la mirada se encontró con la mirada fría de Miyagi Kyosuke el cual no pudo más que disimular una sonrisa sardónica de irritación.... Y un gesto nada disimulado de desdén de parte de Shinobu el cual se acrecentó cuando su cuñado le saludo con desidia:

-           Vaya sorpresa encontrarlo aquí Takatsuki-san... Que placer volverlo a ver.

-           No puedo decir lo mismo... Ahora si me permite...

-           Pero por qué se  va tan rápido... ¿No debería incluso estar trabajando aquí? Si es dueño de todo este edificio.

-           Debería cuidar sus palabras Miyagi-san, mi esposo ya le debió haber dejado en claro de cómo tiene que tratar al esposo de su hermano... Con respeto... No quisiera que mi esposo le emparejé el otro ojo ¿Cierto?

 

El gesto rabioso del mayor no se hizo esperar y es que precisamente eso traía malos recuerdos... Shinobu después se enteraría de boca de Yoh de lo que había sucedido después de que él hubiese aparecido en el salón donde Kyosuke estuvo a punto de agredir al joven, y según lo que le relató el mismo, apenas Shinobu salió del lugar, Yoh le asesto tal puñetazo en el ojo derecho a su hermano que el morado de tanto ese golpe como el que le dio el joven permanecieron por varios días en el rostro del hombre que tuvo que usar anteojos oscuros y maquillaje para disimular, pero eso había levantado murmullos en la empresa... Además Kyosuke tuvo su correspondiente advertencia por parte del hermano más joven en donde le prohibía hablar de forma grosera o incluso si fuese insinuada sobre Shinobu, además de que tendría que pedirle disculpas, algo que Kyosuke había pospuesto, igualmente el muchacho no había insistido en eso... Lo importante era que por disposición de él, Kyosuke tenía que respetarlo como si fuese un Miyagi, aunque sabía que en el fondo este se rehusaba con sus fuerzas a equiparar a su familia con él y aunque ya no hacía comentarios inapropiados, el no hacía nada para dos militar lo mal que él le caía y viceversa. Y ese recuerdo le traía a colación la humillación que había tenido el primogénito de los Miyagi, y Shinobu sólo sonrió con suficiencia sabiendo que el otro no podría cambiar ese hecho, así que se volteó para retirarse hasta que Kyosuke en voz algo elevada dijo en un tono que no supo identificar:

-           ¿Vino a hacerle visita conyugal a mi hermano?

-           Con todo respeto, a usted no le incumbe, señor Miyagi

-           ¡Ah sí! Mi hermano lo llamo ¿Cierto?

Shinobu frunció el ceño se volteó de nuevo para salir pero el otro hombre lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo y en un instante se inclinó sobre su cabeza y le susurró en un tono perverso:

-           Usted apesta a sexo.

El joven se soltó bruscamente de Kyosuke y le dijo en tono amenazador:

-           ¡A usted no le importa! ¡Métase en sus propios asuntos!

Y de nuevo hizo un intento de irse pero el otro hombre menciono algo que lo hizo detener:

-           Lo llevo a la habitación que está al lado de su oficina ¿Verdad?

Y la sonrisa del mayor se ensanchó cuando vio el rostro del joven, como diciéndole que había adivinado y prosiguió:

-           Lo trajo precisamente para follarlo encima de la mesa de esa habitación... Dígame Takatsuki... ¿El dejó la ventana descubierta?

El silencio del chico sólo otorgaba razón a ese hombre que de nuevo se acercaba al más joven sin que este retrocediera y prosiguió con su veneno:

-           Entonces quiere decir que usó el antifaz... A él le gusta usarlo ¿No lo sabía? Cuénteme además... ¿Sigue usando preservativos con usted?

Los ojos del muchacho se agrandaron de forma repentina, y el hombre sólo pudo soltar una risa sarcástica que Cali en los huesos de su interlocutor:

-           ¿Quiere saber porque lo sé?... ¿Cree que usted es especial porque lo trajo a su oficina?... ¿Sabe la verdadera razón por la que usa protección?... Digamos que ya han habido un desfile de jovencitos contratados o convencidos de usar esa habitación con mi hermano... Y bueno, no tengo idea si en algún desenfreno tal vez no uso protección y no desee contaminar a su más preciado tesoro... ¿No te había contado nada de eso? O más aún ¿No sentía usted que mi hermano había mostrado demasiada experiencia para ser un hombre con obligado a estar recluido por sus problemas psicológicos? ¿No se había preguntado eso cuando estaba con él?

Shinobu se sintió mareado de repente con lo que le decía ese hombre, de pronto algunas inquietudes que tuvo tenían sentido... Además ¿como ese hombre podría haber sabido esas confidencias?... Era posible que se hubiese dado maña para seguir espiándolos aún si Yoh le hubiese exigido detenerse, tal vez incluso alguien le aviso a el que había ido allá y había deducido el resto, después de todo esa había sido su oficina en algún momento, así que disimulando la curiosidad y el temor que le carcomía por dentro dijo con la voz más calmada que pudo:

-           Si que le dolió mucho que su hermano menor le ande dando órdenes... Además de seguir espiándonos ¡Qué vergüenza!... Usted solo está respirando por la herida y sólo busca formas muy bajas para desquitarse... Tal vez lo mejor es que consiga ayuda antes de que enloquezca... Si no tiene algo mejor que decir... Con su permiso...

-           Takatsuki... ¿Usted sabe quien en verdad es Miyagi Yoh? No es sólo por que no pueda verle el rostro... Hay muchos aspectos de mi hermano que usted no conoce... Y definitivamente no ha sido un hombre que se ha limitado por su escopofobia para explorar su naturaleza humana... Y él tiene un ánimo bastante marcado en ese sentido, se lo digo yo que lo conozco más tiempo que usted... No crea que es todo un santo... Tiene su faceta oscura... Y tengo entendido que usted ya ha recibido una probada de eso ¿Cierto?

El chico se sintió peor cuando esa voz mordaz le hizo recordar lo acontecido esa noche, era imposible no pensar que ese hombre seguía espiándolos, porque ¿Cómo podría saber eso? Lo había manejado de forma discreta, pero... ¿Habría algún espía en su propia casa?... No... Su esposo había sido muy rígido en la selección del personal que le rodeaba incluso en su propio hogar... Se sentía confundido y todo el júbilo que sentía hacia unos momentos se habían esfumado y fueron reemplazados por una angustia que le empezaba a envenenar la confianza que el depositaba en ese hombre a quien amaba... Pero lo que decía ese hombre habían puntos donde él tenía razón e incluso le trajo a recordación ese mensaje anónimo que pensó habia dejado en el olvido... Pero... ¿Era suficiente para instalar la desconfianza en su corazón después de todo lo que había vivido con el hombre que adoraba? ¿Valían tanto las palabras cizañeras de un hombre que le había demostrado ser alguien envenenado contra él?... Debía ser cauto, lo sabía muy bien, la mirada del otro hombre demostraba suficiencia y dio por ganada esa contienda al saber que había instalado la semilla de la duda en ese a quien parecía detestar:

-            Que tenga una buena tarde Takatsuki… Piense en lo que le dije.

Y alejándose del joven confundido ingreso a la recepción del edificio siendo recibida por las recepcionistas las cuales lo recibieron de forma rígida y ambas muy formales mientras el hombre ingresaba sin apenas dirigirles una mirada hasta perderse en el pasillo… Y el jovencito se quedo en el umbral de ese edificio sin saber que pensar… Sintiéndose hundido en una marea de confusión… Tal vez debía preguntarle sobre esas dudas a Miyagi y aunque sabía que su reacción podría no ser la mejor, debía salir de esas dudas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, bueno… Aquí estuvo ese capitulo que paso de la felicidad, a la excitación a la desconfianza, la historia dio varias vueltas… Ahora ¿Cómo reaccionara Miyagi cuando Shinobu le diga sus preocupaciones? ¿Kyosuke tendrá el otro ojo morado?... ¿Sera el final de la terapia de Miyagi para tratar su problema antes de que incluso empiece?... Vamos a ver como Shinobu-chin se las arreglara para entender mejor sobre el pasado de Miyagi, y sobretodo conciliar todas las facetas de ese hombre que aun en verdad no conoce a cabalidad… Hay mas misterios y situaciones que influirán en el futuro de esta pareja… El momento critico se acerca, y están advertidas!!!... Nah, solo disfruten la historia y que me hagan saber su opinión, con eso soy feliz :)


	19. Decimo Novena parte: Mensajes de la Discordia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No todo es miel sobre hojuelas y empieza un periodo complicado en el matrimonio donde aparecen terceros que crean discordia y sobre todo dudas... Veremos que sucede. Gracias por leer y aqui les presento este capitulo.

**Decimo Novena parte: Mensajes de la Discordia**

 

 

Las horas de esa noche pasaban tan lentamente, poniendo a prueba la paciencia del joven Takatsuki, el cual aun estaba inmerso en una profunda confusión después del encuentro con el hermano mayor de su esposo… Después de haber sido golpeado con esa información decidió ir a pensar a solas y no subió al auto donde el chofer lo llevaría a donde él quisiera, sino que salió y camino por las calles para despejar su turbulenta mente… ¿Miyagi en realidad habría sido un hombre muy promiscuo? ¿Sera que la razón por la que usa protección se deba a que tuvo encuentros con jóvenes prostitutos? La imagen le horrorizo… Posiblemente en su inconsciente algo le decía que se manejaba demasiado bien en ese tema, muy experimentado y mas lo poco cohibido que se manifestaba a la hora de tocarlo y hacerle sentir bien… La idea de que hubiese repetido esas caricias en otros cuerpos en otra piel le estrujo el corazón… Shinobu podía afirmar que el si había sido virgen en casi todos los sentidos… Pero… Entonces recordó que la propia madre de su esposo le había dicho que Miyagi se había enamorado de una mujer… Y que la relación fue intensa… ¿Puede ser que esa experiencia sexual fuera producto de la relación que tuvo con la mujer?... Pero había sido con alguien del sexo opuesto… ¿Podría ser que desde entonces había adquirido una intuición sensual para ese tipo de circunstancias?... Pero sentía que aunque tratara de auto complacerse con otro tipo de explicaciones, la realidad era que Miyagi si mostraba una experiencia más allá de lo que cualquiera asumiría teniendo en cuenta su problema… Y las palabras de su cuñado tenían mucho sentido… Por otra parte sentía que aun el monitoreo no había acabado y que ahora ese hombre estuviera recurriendo a espías lo tenía muy nervioso.

Ahora el chico esperaba con algo de impaciencia el retorno de su esposo, y sabía que iba a ser una de las noches más largas que tendría, porque tendría que cuestionar a su esposo, y esta vez de forma más directa… Y sentía que no iba a terminar bien, ya sabiendo los antecedentes de su esposo con cosas menos problemáticos, en esta ocasión estaría cuestionando su pasado, y sobre todo su historial sexual, algo que aunque el fuese su esposo, era algo que había sucedido antes de haberse casado con él y por tanto no lo involucraba… Además de que era decisión de su esposo el haberle mencionado si tuvo algún amante ates de él o no, y conociendo a Yoh, sabía que eso probablemente nunca se conocería… Solamente podía sonsacarle algún fragmento de información si le inquiría sobre si el uso de condón se debía a algún problema previamente adquirido más que inquietudes higiénicas de su parte… Por ende, si llegase a encontrar una barrera tendría que apelar a esa odiosa insinuación, y tenía que prepararse para la respuesta, que muy seguramente será acalorada, de su esposo adicto a guardar celosamente de detalles sobre su vida.

Ya habiendo pasado un buen par de horas repasando mentalmente el cómo debía abordar el tema, la presencia de Yoh se hizo notoria cuando entro de forma silenciosa, muy en contravía al animo que había tenido en la despedida que tuvieron esa tarde, y de forma intuitiva, Shinobu sentía que su esposo emanaba un aura severa, como si… Y entonces el hombre se paró en seco aparentemente frente a la cama matrimonial antes de que intercambiaran alguna palabra y fue el mayor quien inicio la conversación de una forma que sorprendió al joven:

  * Shinobu… Me imagino que es hora de hablar ¿Cierto?
  * A-A… Que te refieres Yoh-san
  * Se perfectamente que tu y mi hermano se encontraron a la salida del edificio Miyagi… Y que intercambiaron palabras… ¿Me vas a contar que fue lo que te dijo Kyosuke?



Shinobu abrió los ojos con sorpresa, empezando por qué no uso el apelativo cariñoso que el usaba cuando estaba de buen humor, y luego por el tono indicaba que definitivamente esa conversación iba a ser muy seria… Luego Miyagi prosiguió antes de que el jovencito emitiera una palabra:

  * Y no fue que te espiara… Las recepcionistas me avisaron de que su encuentro no fue de lo más ameno… Así que no tienes por qué negarlo… Espero que me cuentes todo lo que hablaron…



El chico asintió algo abrumado, notando como muchos trabajadores al servicio de la familia Miyagi, ayudaban a los intereses de sus patronos en cualquier lugar donde trabajaran… Y en este momento las lealtades se inclinaban hacia la joven cabeza de la familia, el chico entendió que muy probablemente si el llegase a hacer algo a escondidas de su esposo, el estaría siendo informado por los cuantiosos ojos que están a la expectativa de cualquier situación que concernía a su jefe máximo… Se sintió algo intimidado con la red de espías que habitaba en el universo de esa familia… Pero tuvo que apartar esa idea para contestarle a su esposo:

  * Tienes razón Yoh-san… Si hable con tu hermano…
  * … ¿Se puede saber que fue lo que te dijo él?... Me mencionaron que saliste del edificio con una mala expresión… Asumo que lo que te dijo no fue de lo mejor pero… Prefiero que seas tú quien me lo cuente… Ahora que hemos hecho ejercicios de confianza… Apelo a que confíes en mí.
  * … Yoh-san… ¿Por qué tienes dispuesto ese salón al lado de tu oficina?



El silencio inmediato fue la respuesta a esa pregunta… Shinobu empezó a sentirse ansioso porque sabía que tenía que tocar el tema escabroso que no quería abordar:

  * Yoh-san… ¿Ha habido más personas a quienes has llevado a ese salón antes de mi?



Se escucho un pesado suspiro de parte de su conyugue donde le pareció oír la resignación a hablar de “eso”… Miyagi al parecer no podía negarlo, y si no lo había hecho es porque ya el nivel de confianza entre ellos no le permitía mentir ya a ese nivel… Por ahora las palabras que fueran escogidas para explicar eso serian contundentes para determinar el tono en que se desarrollaría la conversación desde ese momento:

  * Shinobu… Supongo que debo contarte aspectos de mi vida de las cuales desconoces
  * Tienes razón… ¿Por qué no me las has contado antes? ¿No se supone que como esposos debemos confiarnos todo?
  * Esos detalles hacen parte de mi pasado, no tienen que ver contigo… No afecta en nada nuestra vida como casados
  * Claro que si nos afecta si andas usando preservativos cuando hacemos el amor… Sabias que yo era virgen, yo pensé que no habías tenido una vida sexual muy activa… No habría riesgo si no usamos condón, y no es como si yo fuera una mujer para quedar embarazada… Así que no tenía mucho sentido y si es por higiene simplemente me someto a la limpieza que se requiere para que podamos tener esa clase de contactos sin problema… Y fue hasta que tu hermano me menciona que ya habías llevado muchachos para saciar sus deseos y lo que me conto me desdibuja la imagen que yo tengo de ti… Así que por favor Yoh-san… Dime lo que pasa para poder entender quien eres y que no resultes ser alguien tan diferente a lo que me has mostrado hasta ahora.
  * Shinobu… Mis razones por las que usamos protección podrá sonar como una justificación rebuscada, incluso en parte es una de las razones por la que lo hago… Pero como dije… Es una razón personal… El amor entre nosotros no aumenta o disminuye si usamos protección o no… Pero si esa es una causa de desconfianza tal vez debamos aclarar algo… Siempre use protección con las parejas que he tenido antes… No tengo nada extraño de lo que mi hermano intenta insinuar con cizaña… Si uso protección contigo aunque se perfectamente que tú no tienes ningún historial en ese campo… Podrías llamarlo costumbre… No tiene nada que ver contigo, solo lo hago porque… NO he tenido pareja estable en años… Nadie ha estado dispuesto a tener una relación en las circunstancias que yo exijo, y nadie me ha dado el amor que tú me has brindado, adaptándote a la oscuridad en la que me manejo y has sido lo suficientemente hábil para manejarte muy bien en tan poco tiempo… Y sé que es en el fondo porque has querido no por obligación… He tenido sexo con otra compañía… No lo negare ahora… Y contrario a lo que mi hermano dejo en el aire, no ando buscando muchachitos cualquieras, no ando buscando en la calle, yo elegía jóvenes específicos… Y siempre tomaba mis precauciones y tal vez por simple ritualística, tengo mis manías y lo sabes… Y lo adquirí como una costumbre… No hay nada extraño más allá de eso… Ni ninguna enfermedad o algo así… Eso sí, elegía a jóvenes que fueran dóciles que no se preocuparan por estar en habitaciones oscuras o con los ojos vendados… La verdad me es muy difícil contarte esto como te podrás imaginar… Pero lo hago para que evites envenenarte con la cizaña de mi hermano… Y eso es lo que tengo que decirte al respecto… Ahora dime Shinobu… ¿Tienes más dudas con respecto a mi pasada vida intima?



El chico se quedo sopesando la información dada… Había sido mucha para analizar y por tanto necesitaba digerirla aunque fuera por partes:

  * Debió ser difícil para ti irrespetar tu propia política de hermetismo a la intimidad… Estoy consciente de que esos detalles pertenecen a tu vida privada y pasada porque asumo que sucedió antes de que nos casáramos… Pero… Cuando te dicen que llevas un desfile de muchachitos a un salón especial al lado de tu oficina el cual use contigo de una forma bastante osada debo recalcar… Y que me insinuaron que usabas condón por alguna circunstancia de salud… Dime… ¿No estarías preocupado?... Y sobre todo cuando creía que tu vida intima estaba exenta de esas libertades lujuriosas… Pero, debo reconocer que algo me decía que te sabias desempeñar muy bien aunque fueras alguien tan excéntrico… Todo denotaba experiencia y mas con personas del mismo sexo y eso no lo puedes negar y menos en la oscuridad… Yoh, cuando me dieron esta realización, me sorprendí de mi falta de suspicacia y sobretodo de mi ingenuidad… Pero precisamente quise hablar contigo de este tema… Y debo decir que estuve bastante ansioso porque son temas alusivos a tu vida privada que por sucesos pasados me indican que no son temas para tratar tan fácilmente y que tengan un buen desenlace… Es más hay muchos más temas que quiero tratar contigo… Y quisiera que me contaras más cosas como por ejemplo como fue que me conociste, quien mas estuvo involucrado en tu vida… Siempre me das evasivas y la verdad es que quisiera que hicieras gala de la confianza en la que nos hemos esmerado en construir con la terapia que hicimos, y la terapia que vamos a hacer para que superes este problema con la escopofobia… Yoh-san… Quiero estrechar esos vínculos que tanto tratas de mantener en la distancia… Dime ¿No soy digno de que me tengas esa confianza?



Miyagi se mantuvo en silencio por un largo rato, en el cual Shinobu estaba algo ansioso… Sabía que le estaba pidiendo que develara muchos detalles que normalmente no pediría pero… ¿Ya no era suficiente tiempo para no exigir ese voto de confianza?... Y entonces la voz de su esposo resonó pero de una forma más tranquila a su parecer:

  * No debería aprovecharte al usar lo de las terapias para sustentar tus exigencias… Pero… Entiendo que estás en tu derecho… Y créeme que quisiera darte esa confianza… Lo que pasa es que… He esperado tanto es porque quería hacerlo de una forma solemne… He esperado por ti mucho tiempo… Y si quieres que te cuente, te pediría algo de paciencia porque esperaba contarte todo mirándote a los ojos… Contándote todo al rostro, y poder ver como tus hermosos ojos se iluminan a medida que te relate nuestro anterior encuentro el cual al parecer no has recordado… Y como ese fugaz encuentro se me marco en mi mente y corazón… No es por desconfianza… Solo quería esperar al mejor momento… Y Aunque yo no había pensado hacer de nuevo la terapia para tratar esa fobia que sufro, yo quería decírtelo en una circunstancia muy especial… Pero te has ganado el derecho de ver mi rostro pero quiero que sea a plena luz del día, que veas mi aspecto… Esta resolución fue determinada hoy al ver que tuviste la voluntad de irme a ver a la oficina y dejarte someter de la forma tan maravillosa como lo hiciste… Para mí este presente contigo vale muchísimo más que ese pasado escabroso que quiero dejar atrás… Quiero evolucionar contigo esposo mío… Y hoy me diste el empujón suficiente para hacerlo… Olvida lo que dijo el cizañero de mi hermano… Empezaremos la terapia cuando lo desees… ¿Qué dices?



El chico quedo absorto ante lo dicho por su esposo con tanta vehemencia, y las promesas que sonaban tan tentadoras para él, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa apareciéndose en sus labios:

  * Quiere decir esto que cuando estemos en la terapia… ¿Me contaras todo lo que yo quiero saber?
  * Exactamente… Todo será de frente y nos veremos a los ojos… ¿No es eso lo que has deseado desde hacer tiempo?
  * Si… Quiero que crezcamos juntos… Yoh-san yo estaré a tu lado y te apoyare en cada momento difícil de esa terapia… Veras que con eso seremos más felices de lo que ya somos.



Pero entonces después de una pausa, Miyagi después paso a un tono menos complacido:

  * Parece que tengo que darle un ultimátum a Kyosuke… Al parecer siempre que te encuentre te va a decir cosas con algunas malas intenciones y voy a tener que dejarle en claro más cosas… Lo más importante es tu tranquilidad.
  * Yoh-san… Entiendo que tu hermano solo quiera proteger a su familia… No usa los mejores métodos para poner en claro su posición… Pero… Ya somos una pareja de esposos, el ya debe reconocerlo y aceptarlo… No quiero que hagas uso de la violencia… Solo no permitas que se inmiscuya más… Y yo por mi parte tratare de no cruzarme con él, y si nos encontramos por accidente… Prometo que no hare caso a sus insinuaciones… Porque construiremos nuestra confianza que es más importante que cualquier cosa.



Hubo un abrazo cariñoso entre ambos… Sabía que había muchas cosas que aun permanecían en la penumbra de la ignorancia, pero la promesa de su esposo le daba más confianza, sabía que con el paso del tiempo las conocería… Sobretodo saber esos detalles que ahora entendía que si no se las había dicho antes era porque eran especialmente trascendentales para su esposo y que no las quería contar de forma tan casual… Sabía que su impaciencia le molestaría, pero quería darle ese voto a su esposo y estaba dispuesto a esperar a que el voluntariamente le contara sobre eso… Y esa noche por comprensión de Miyagi hacia su joven esposo por lo ocurrido en esa tarde, no hubo momento de pasión desenfrenada, Miyagi solo se limito a consentir a su esposo que recibía gustoso cada gesto amoroso y respondía con la misma intensidad hasta quedarse dormidos… Y el chico solo soñaba con que en un futuro cercano el despertaría para ver a su esposo dormido a su lado a plena luz de la mañana, y esa era una hermosa imagen.

 

******

 

Pasaron unos días antes de que la terapia empezara formalmente Miyagi estaba más ansioso de lo normal, Shinobu por su parte le reiteraba su apoyo total, y aunque lo hablado con Miyagi esa noche le había dado luz sobre algunos aspectos hasta entonces escondidos del mayor, tenia aun algunas preocupaciones… La verdad es que él creía que Miyagi iba a reaccionar como siempre había reaccionado: A la defensiva… Pero de alguna forma sentía que en esa conversación tensa que tuvieron el había accedido a lo de la terapia muy rápido, a diferencia de cómo había sido al principio, como si se hubiese adaptado a la idea de repente cuando antes tenía reticencias, sentía que Miyagi tenía más cosas en su sumario, aparte de los detalles que compartían como pareja, y que era algo que escapaba a su intuición… De todas formas el que hubiese accedido a la terapia y que estuviesen por empezar ya era un gran avance y no haría nada para dañar esa iniciativa.

Por otra parte, Miyagi le conto a Shinobu que efectivamente había hablado muy seriamente con su hermano y le advirtió seriamente de que dejara de meterse en su matrimonio… Curiosamente Kyosuke no opuso resistencia y dijo que de ahora en adelante simplemente ignoraría a Shinobu… Tal vez era mejor así, pero con ese compromiso quedaron ambos hermanos. Los mensajes anónimos no dejaban de aparecer en su celular de varios números sin identificar, a pesar de que ya tenía un historial de números bloqueados seguían apareciendo mensajes alusivos a él y a su esposo como “¿Ya te hablo tu esposo de su pasado?”, “¿Sabías que ataco una vez a uno de sus a amantes hasta el punto de casi matarlo?”, “¿No te preguntas el porqué le aterra que tu le veas el rostro?”, y otros insultándolo llamándolo “pobre ingenuo”, “el golpe de suerte se acabara” e incluso uno que le llamo la atención: “Tu nunca reemplazaras a _sempai_ ”… Al parecer el personaje anónimo sabía más de lo que dejaba escrito… ¿Quién sería ese sempai? ¿Era alguien del pasado de Miyagi?... Shinobu trataba de poner esas preocupaciones de lado porque ahora tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar y la terapia en la que participaría con Miyagi era mucho más urgente.

 

El mismo especialista que había fungido como terapeuta de ellos anteriormente y que había llevado a cabo la terapia de Miyagi años atrás volvía a ser solicitado, después de todo tenia la experiencia de haber tratado con Yoh, además de su historial clínico… Shinobu, anteriormente había sospechado que ese medico era el que había filtrado sobre lo acontecido entre él y Miyagi que desato el que decidieran ir a terapia, siendo un detalle muy intimo y por demás escabroso, y que por eso Kyosuke supo del acto abusivo que Miyagi había hecho… Pero gracias a Yamada pudo desecharlo como espía, siendo el médico un especialista correcto y muy serio con su trabajo respetando al máximo las intimidades de la relación médico-paciente, así que tendría que buscar otra fuente de filtración… Pero por otro lado ya habiendo experimentado la terapia al lado de Miyagi, sabia más o menos a lo que se enfrentaría.

La terapia en líneas generales buscaba, tal como en las sesiones anteriores, hacer que el cerebro de Miyagi empezara a trabajar de diferente forma al ser expuesto por ejemplo a la mirada de otros, en otras palabras “re-educar” su mentalidad, y para eso tendría que hacer terapia del comportamiento, terapias de comportamiento cognitivo, psicoterapia, terapia de exposición, seguramente tendría que tomar medicación para la ansiedad que seguramente tendría en especial cuando comenzaran las etapas difíciles… La idea era que pudiera sea desensibilizarse al hecho de ser observado por otras personas o identificar la raíz de esos miedos y empezar el tratamiento en ese episodio especifico, y eso era lo que más buscaba Shinobu, ya que al romper con ese temor, finalmente Miyagi podría sobreponerse a ser observado por desconocidos, incluyéndolo a él… Y eso era lo que más deseaba, pero Miyagi aun estaba muy ansioso, porque aun en su mente no parecía aceptar del todo la idea, y estaba pidiendo de forma indirecta que no precipitaran el tratamiento ni lo forzaran a avanzar más rápido de lo que él podía hacer, y de alguna forma advertía que si llegaba a sentirse forzado abandonaría inmediatamente el tratamiento, a lo que Shinobu le aseguro que él no lo forzaría a hacer algo que él no quisiera, y entonces las sesiones comenzaron de forma tranquila.

Lo que buscaba el médico era diagnosticar a Miyagi desde la última sesión que había tomado para tratar la fobia, y se dio cuenta que tras muchos años de establecer un estilo de vida que se ajustaba totalmente a su fobia en vez de modificar la fobia para que se ajustara a su vida de heredero de la familia Miyagi, los avances que había logrado tener hacia años se habían disipado notoriamente, y no había forzado a cambiar su voluntad para tratar su problema sino que había acomodado todo para facilitar su estilo de vida con su problema, y había obligado a sus conocidos para que se ajustaran al mismo… El médico aceptaba que accedía a consentir jugar al inicio con las reglas de Yoh, pero eventualmente seria él quien determinaría el nivel de exposición del hombre a otras personas, incluyendo a su joven esposo… Y entonces no habría vuelta de hoja, sería un momento crítico en el cual se determinaría si la mente del mayor podría soportar la presión de sentir las miradas de otros, incluyendo del hombre que ama en él, y si podrían seguir con las sesiones… En ese entonces Miyagi tendría que recibir el mayor apoyo posible de su esposo, pero al inicio sería algo así como un apoyo moral, ya que Miyagi haría las primeras sesiones a solas, Shinobu no participaría sino hasta que Miyagi accediera a que su esposo empezara a involucrarse, y fue aceptado tanto por el terapeuta como por Shinobu el cual se sentía al principio algo ignorado porque lo que fuera que llegaran a hablar el no podría conocerlo, y eso había sido una exigencia de su esposo… Tal vez sintió algo de decepción porque sabía que se mencionaría algo de la información a la que se la ha negado conocimiento a él desde que se caso, pero esperaba que cuando ya fuera el momento de verse por primera vez a la cara, esa información le seria revelada, aunque en el fondo sentía que era innecesario porque perfectamente se lo podría decir sin necesidad de esperar a que él estuviera dispuesto a dejarse ver por él, pero respetaba su decisión, porque entendía que ese era un suceso importante en su vida y que quería dar la información que el asumía era preciosa para él y decírsela en un momento en el que él no se sintiera tan vulnerable, o por así decirlo, como validar ese momento como trascendental en su vida, uniendo dos sucesos importantes, la revelación de información que para él es importante junto con un punto de inflexión en su vida adulta, como la superación de un miedo en el que él estuvo sumido por años… Entendía efectivamente que era un momento importante para él y no presionaría por lo contrario puesto que había luchado con que el accediera inicialmente a hacer la terapia… Así que no podía exigir más… Bueno no de frente al menos.

Y pasadas unas cuantas sesiones en privado, Miyagi empezó a solicitar que al menos Shinobu pudiera escuchar lo que él hablaba con el especialista, pero no como grabaciones para poderse escuchar en momentos posteriores, sino escuchándolos en vivo, algo que fue como un indicador de que ese momento clave podría estar más cerca de lo que pensaba… Entonces en un salón adecuado para ese fin, Miyagi realizaba los cuestionarios del terapeuta mientras que Shinobu escuchaba a través de un micrófono en una habitación continua para que aunque fuera de forma indirecta, pudiera estar inmerso en el inicio de la apertura de su esposo… En esa primera sesión se enfoco en la vida estudiantil de Miyagi y en especial en la universidad, y de cómo estaba tan lleno de estrés porque aun tenía esa obsesión por complacer a su papa y hacerse notorio para él, ya que toda su vida había sido prácticamente ignorado para ser solo la sombra de su hermano mayor, además estar en el exterior, sin amigos cercanos, tratando de aparentar su independencia y su rudeza había callado sus temores y aparentaba con el distanciamiento que mantuvo en esos años decirles a sus progenitores y hermano que podía manejarse sin su ayuda, y claro eso lo había logrado… Pero la verdad es que él no había logrado congeniar con nadie y sus relaciones fueron muy superficiales, además de que al tratar de tapar su inseguridad muchas veces era tildado de arrogante, y más porque sus calificaciones eran muy altas y estaba en el mejor 5% de la facultad, algo que despertaba o envidias de sus compañeros o interés, algo que el despreciaba inherentemente.

Fue cuando hizo una breve pausa y entonces menciono susurrante:

  * Fue entonces cuando conocí a _Sempai_.



Y eso le trajo a recordar a Shinobu el mensaje anónimo que había leído en su celular… Entonces, se refería a esa misma persona, y el chico afino aun más sus sentidos, sabiendo que todo lo que Miyagi pudiera decir sobre esa persona aclararía sus dudas y daría pistas para saber quien lo acosaba virtualmente… Pero la mala suerte le cayó cuando Miyagi suspiro amargamente a través del micrófono para decir en tono agrio:

  * Sobre esa parte de mi vida comentare cuando pueda ver a mi esposo… Ahora no me siento preparado para hablar al respecto.



El médico le dio su aceptación, ya que la apertura inicial no podría ser forzada, así que Shinobu solo pudo corroborar la existencia de ese “sempai” en el pasado de su esposo… Y que quien le manda esos mensajes conoce ese pasado… Sospechaba aun más de Kyosuke el cual pudo conocer la identidad de ese personaje… Pero… ¿Cómo averiguarlo?... ¿Podría el llegar al límite de ir a verlo y preguntarle de frente de quien se trata ese sempai? ¿O incluso podría sonsacarle que él es el origen de esos desagradables mensajes?... Sentía las nauseas emerger de sus entrañas al pensar en someterse al desagrado de enfrentarse a la miserable presencia de ese hombre… Pero ¿Valdría la pena?... Quería consultarle a su esposo, pero ¿Preocuparlo a el por estar siendo acosado?... El no era ningún inútil que no pudiera solucionar sus propios asuntos… Pero, si Kyosuke llegara a mencionarle a Yoh que Shinobu estuvo buscándolo sin que le dijera nada a él podría causar escozor en su relación o incluso podría excluirlo de las próximas sesiones… Tenía que posponer temporalmente esa decisión, podría haber un cabio de planes si aceleraba los avances en las terapias y llegasen rápidamente al punto de que por fin Miyagi le cuente todo lo que el quisiese saber… Y entonces advirtió que la sesión estaba terminando, lo que señalizaba que debía esperar a que Miyagi saliera del salón que llevaba a una salida alterna a la principal evitando encontrarse con mas personas y que le llevaba al auto con ventanas polarizadas donde su chofer de confianza lo esperaba para llevarlo al edificio de la familia… Cuando pudo salir se encontró con el terapeuta el cual le daba un informe de la sesión donde le explicaba en términos menos especializados los avances que habían tenido en esa sesión, donde confirmaba que la apertura de su esposo avanzaba más rápido a cuando había iniciado esa misma terapia años atrás, lo cual era esperanzador de que llegasen a un encuentro “cara a cara”… Shinobu trato de no dejarse llevar por la emoción y trato de mantener la calma:

  * Doctor… ¿Cuánto tiempo cree usted que podamos llegar a ese tipo de sesiones?
  * No podría saberlo exactamente… Esa rapidez de aceptar hablar de su vida podría tomarse como un buen síntoma… Pero hay algo que me preocupa un poco…
  * Dígame doctor, que podría ser eso
  * La rapidez de esos avances podría ser una aceptación de Miyagi-san por abrirse a sus conocidos, y una ventaja suya seria el que su esposo tiene un gran apego emocional con usted… Pero al mismo tiempo, esa rapidez podría ser como una impaciencia de parte de él para complacer el deseo de poder estar con usted tal como él quiere… Pero en ese aspecto él estaría mucho más expuesto a cualquier situación que podría afectarlo más… Mejor dicho habría de proteger aun mas su estabilidad emocional en este estado porque seria susceptible a reveses que desacelerarían o incluso invertirían sus avances Le pido que analice bien lo que le dije y que maneje lo mejor que pueda esos logros en cada sesión… Evítele en la mayor medida discusiones con él, trate de manejar con diplomacia sus desavenencias… No estoy diciendo que sea sumiso con el… Más bien si hay divergencias en sus puntos de vista, en vez de confrontarlo directamente trate de convencerlo de lo contrario.
  * Doctor… Siempre me he manejado con sinceridad con el… No sabría usar esas tácticas porque fallo miserablemente… ¿Cómo puedo intentar manipularlo?
  * No se trata de manipulación… Usted es su conyugue por ende es su compañero, y tiene la oportunidad de ejercer influencia en ese sentido… La manipulación busca beneficios para el manipulador, la influencia busca beneficios en ambos bandos… Usted lo ama, buscara lo mejor para el matrimonio, por eso intentara mejorar las discusiones cuando se busca un punto intermedio donde ambos ganen… La confrontación es como diciéndole que su punto de vista es mejor que la de él y está ignorando sus sentimientos… Bueno este teniendo en cuenta que están discutiendo por algo razonable y no por algo totalmente fuera de lugar… Pero conociendo a Miyagi-san el es un hombre en sus cabales… Por eso le extiendo esa recomendación a usted… Trate de ejercer influencia en el, no manipularlo ni aprovecharse de que el está enteramente enamorado de usted… Ese ejercicio aunque no lo pueda creer puede aumentar su propia seguridad y estrechara sus vínculos… Solo tenga en cuenta que todo se hace para beneficiarlos a ambos…



El chico agradeció la petición del especialista y se dirigió a la salida del centro médico para dirigirse al auto que lo esperaba para llevarlo a la oficina donde trabajaba cuando su celular vibro con un mensaje… Algo que ahora le provocaba ansiedad porque podría ser un mensaje indeseable, pero su alivio fue grande cuando encontró uno de su esposo:

<Espero que haya avanzado en esta sesión… Lamento haber cortado cuando hablo de ese pasado pero en verdad quiero decírtelo personalmente y viéndote a los hermosos ojos que tienes… Perdóname por hacerte esperar un poco más… Pero tengo el buen presentimiento de que nos veremos al rostro muy pronto y te podre contar mi vida entera… Cuídate mucho te veré esta noche… Besos>

Shinobu sonrió con cariño ante la preocupación de su esposo… Sabía que tenía que tener paciencia, el lo había convencido de tomar esa terapia, el propiciaría que todo fuera de la comodidad de su conyugue… Y lo haría de todo corazón... Y antes de guardar su teléfono celular en su chaqueta sintió otra vibración, y asumió que era otro de Miyagi pero en esta ocasión era otro número desconocido y otro mensaje desagradable:

< ¿Ya te enteraste quien fue Sempai?... ¿No… Cierto?>

Shinobu estuvo a punto de borrar el mensaje y bloquear el número… Pero… Esa horrible sensación le estaba carcomiendo vivo… Solo tecleo de respuesta:

<¿Quién es usted?>

Y el mensaje no tardo en ser enviado:

<Aparentemente alguien que lo conoce mejor que tu, ni sé porque él se fijo en ti… Más bien aprende a cuidarlo mejor>

Y Shinobu se aterró ante el cinismo de esa persona desconocida, atreviéndose incluso a denigrarlo anónimamente con cobardía, así que con rabia le respondió por última vez:

<A Miyagi-san no le gustan las personas cobardes, así que si no tiene intenciones de dar la cara y decirme las cosas en mi cara, quédese escondida en esa madriguera en donde se encuentra ahora… Y mejor ya deje de acosarme>

Inmediatamente bloqueo el número y borro los mensajes… Suspiro con ahogo, mirando con angustia a su alrededor porque algo le decía que esa persona estaba cerca y de pronto estaba viéndola desde la lejanía, burlándose de que hubiese logrado su objetivo… Hacerlo sentir incomodo y paranoico… Tenía que ser fuerte y con levanto el rostro con altivez y se dirigió con paso seguro al estacionamiento e ingreso al auto, siempre con la sensación de que un par de ojos le estaban observando con las peores intenciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listo… Miyagi explico lo del preservativo… Uhmmm… No se si Shinobu se creyo mucho eso… Pero lo ama, y sobretodo… Miyagi acepto ir a las terapias y creo que Shinobu toma eso como una gran victoria… Pero si debe tomar en cuenta lo que el especialista le recomendó… Vamos a ver que pasa… Otra duda es el porque Kyosuke acepto tan fácilmente el ultimatun de su hermano… Y mas aun… ¿Quién será el bully virtual de Shinobu????... Uhm allí hay mas cositas.  
> Bueno, bueno… Yo se… Fue lo mejor que pude traer con el escaso tiempo que pude, fue mucho mas corto de lo que acostumbro… Como sea espero que les haya llamado la atención de este capitulo y que pueda saber lo que piensan de cómo va esta historia... Cualquier comentario es amor...  
> Agradezco especialmente a lauzamurai... Tus palabras me entusiasmaron muchisimo, me alegra saber que hay personas que me siguen en esta pagina, que bueno tiene mas fuerza con las historias escritas en Ingles... Pero ademas me indican que voy bien y que tengo lectores... Yo se que no actualice TAN rapido... Tratare de hacerlo mejor a la siguiente. De nuevo gracias... Y espero que otro lector me pueda decir que piensa del capitulo o de la historia, siempre estare dispuesta a leer lo que piensan. Nos leemos pronto.


	20. Vigésima Parte: Revelaciones del pasado.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo tiene de todo… Tiene lemon, tiene amor… Tiene unas revelaciones que muchos han esperado… Y espero que les guste este super-capitulo, porque lo hice con muchísimo cariño. Por otro lado quiero acelerar el momento clave en el que la historia dara su giro, asi que muchas cosas que planeaba para mas adelante lo hice en este capitulo.

**Vigésima Parte: Revelaciones del pasado.**

 

 

No era de esperar que los siguientes días prosiguieran pasando de forma curiosamente tensas, Shinobu estaba resguardando alguna clase de ansiedad, algo que su esposo intuía de todas formas, y no estaba del todo equivocado... El chico lo sabía al sentir a su esposo preguntarle con más frecuencia que de costumbre por el hecho de sí se sentía bien, y Shinobu siempre daba una respuesta negativa pero notoriamente insegura sólo para contentarlo y que prosiguiera con su vida cotidiana... Pero entonces las noches empezaron a convertirse en sesiones de insomnio, y quedarse en vela mientras se cuestionaba si era conveniente o no informarle a Yoh sobre su acosador que en un nuevo mensaje desde otro número desconocido, le respondía de forma cínica:

< Eres muy insolente detrás de un teclado pero en la vida real te quedas desarmado... Aún te falta mucho para crecer y ser digno de llevar el apellido Miyagi... Pero sólo el tiempo demostrara que te queda muy grande>

Era algo inaudito lo que esa persona seguía insinuando... Pero si dejaba que esa persona le alborotará los nervios entonces le estaría dando la razón... Por otro lado sabía que su esposo estaba en su derecho de saber sobre lo que pasaba, pero no sabía bien si era adecuado decírselo, no después de que después de otra de las sesiones de terapia, el psiquiatra le contó de forma privada que había notado que Yoh se estaba volviendo más sensible a su entorno ya que estaba acercándose a los momentos más vulnerables de su historia personal, y como era de esperar le había hecho saber en privado que había notado que el chico estaba extraño y que eso le ponía inseguro... En opinión del especialista en esos momento en que avanzaba la terapia era cuando con menos carga emocional se debía acarrear porque sobrevendría una crisis personal previa a una apertura a enfrentarse a la fobia misma y eso implicaría un avance si es manejado de forma adecuada, pero si no habría un retroceso y eso era terrible si tenía en cuenta de cuánto esfuerzo supuso el sólo haberlo convencido de hacer la terapia... Por tanto el manejo de la información sería importante... Y por eso Shinobu se propuso manejar ese asunto por su cuenta y solucionarlo.

Por eso como paso a seguir decidió confiar una vez más en su aliado más cercano que era Yamada... El había demostrado que era de confiar así que como confidencia Shinobu le hablo en privado y le explicó lo que estaba sucediendo, evitando el mostrarle el contenido de dichos mensajes, pero si le resumió la situación, pidiéndole consejo sobre cómo manejar ese problema... Y el serio hombre de anteojos se puso en total disposición para ayudarlo... Ya habiendo previamente investigado sobre esos números desconocidos que pertenecían a líneas para teléfonos que usaban mucho los turistas que llegaban al país por algunos días, se trataban de líneas que no se podían rastrear nada más que a los locales donde se vendían, y hasta allí llegaba el rastro... Yamada le solicito un poco de tiempo para recopilar información que estuviese a su mano, incluso era posible tener que recurrir a los servicios de un investigador privado, y el chico no pudo más que solicitar la mayor discreción posible sabiendo que muy probablemente su cuñado estaría siguiendo los pasos sobre el mismo... Yamada profesional en esas lides le aseguró que se manejaría totalmente fuera del radar... Shinobu en algún momento quiso interrogar a Yamada sobre los detalles faltantes de la historia de su esposo, ya que él había estado presente en momentos importantes de él, sólo así se explicaría el porqué ese hombre hacia parte del círculo cerrado de Yoh, pero no quiso ponerlo en aprietos con su superior no hacer que su esposo llegara a perderle la confianza que ahora ostentaba ese diligente hombre, y prefirió que la información fluyera de acuerdo al ritmo que imponía Miyagi.

Y así pasaron un par de días más, en los cuales Yoh parecía más ocupado que nunca, llegando incluso a quedarse en la oficina, todo para la preparación de un proyecto de inversión de construcción de un condominio de lujo en conjunto con un grupo empresarial americano... Era un proyecto muy grande y era absolutamente necesario que Miyagi se involucrara... De hecho había sido muy difícil convencer a los inversores extranjeros de trabajar con los requerimientos especiales de Yoh quien era el que había analizado al detalle el proyecto y usando a Kyosuke como portavoz de los Miyagi... Los extranjeros tenían esa política de saber bien con quien hacían tratos y nos les había gustado mucho ese misterio de que quien tomara las decisiones estuviera detrás de un altavoz o al otro lado de una línea telefónica o de un micrófono sin hacer presencia en la sala donde estuvieran reunidos... Miyagi tuvo que hacer uso de su paciencia y sus habilidades para convencerlos, siendo asiduamente interrogado por esos hombres sobre los pormenores del proyecto incluyendo las proyecciones a futuro, los presupuestos, los contratistas que trabajarían en dicha construcción e incluso sobre los nombres que se barajaban para el proyecto... Miyagi sabía toda esa información de memoria siendo capaz de responder al momento con total seguridad y argumento... Shinobu recordaría que Miyagi había tomado clases de alocución y modulación de voz, haciendo de ella una importante herramienta para lograr sus objetivos en vista de que no podría usar su físico. Los inversionistas se vieron convencidos ante una voz profunda que infundía seriedad y respeto, y cerraron el trato... Definitivamente Shinobu veía en su esposo a un hombre muy capaz así que sólo pudo sentirse orgulloso y darle sus ánimos por teléfono cuando escasamente él podía contestarle y atender una muy corta llamada... Y en esos días Shinobu lo extrañaba, y le preocupaba que ese tiempo en que el estaba enfrascado en sus responsabilidades sin poder ir a las terapias le quitaran el entusiasmo por seguirlas, pero el chico estaba muy optimista... Y así paso una semana... Y en toda esa semana Miyagi no fue a dormir a la cama juntó a su esposo... Y fue la primera semana en la cual Shinobu conoció la faceta trabajólica de su marido... Se sintió algo abandonado pero en ningún momento se sentía resentido contra Yoh sabiendo lo importante que era el hombre para ese trabajo, ni el que pusiera toda su concentración en ese proyecto cuando sabía que era una marca personal de él el poner todo de sí en cada proyecto en el que se embarcaba... Pero entonces fue cuando en un día cuando en medio de un día ajetreado de trabajo para Shinobu, vio que su celular había estado muy insistente y al verificar con disimulo el número vio que se trataba de su esposo por lo que tomando su break habitual se encaminó hacia el área de descanso para tomar la llamada:

-           ¡Yoh-san!... ¿Cómo has estado?...

-           Shinobu-chin... Volver a oír tu voz me alivia bastante

-           Has trabajado muy duro en ese proyecto... Da lo mejor de ti...

-           Lo hago... Y sintiendo tu apoyo me renuevo para terminar todo esto... Y precisamente al finalizar la tarde habrá una junta para finalizar los detalles del inicio de la construcción del condominio... Lo que quiere decir que esta noche podremos cenar juntos... ¿Qué quieres para cenar? ¿Quieres beber algo especial?... Tengo un _Clos Fourtet St.-Emilion_ del 2012 que quiero que pruebes... Hace mucho que no estamos juntos... Te extraño...

El corazón del jovencito palpito con fuerza al oír la voz dulce de su esposo que aún estaba preocupado por brindarle su tiempo... Se sintió querido, y respondió con un intento de puchero formándose involuntariamente en sus labios:

-           Yo también te extraño mucho... También extraño las reuniones y las terapias...

-           Yo lo se... Pero ya mañana quedo libre y a tu disposición... Mañana vamos a la siguiente sesión... En toda esta semana que he estado con la mente en otro lado... He pensado mucho sobre la evolución de las sesiones... Y quiero que en la próxima estés presente en la sesión... Quiero sentir tu apoyo a mi lado... ¿aceptas?

 

Shinobu se sintió muy sorprendido... No imagino que Yoh quisiera avanzar apenas reiniciar a las sesiones después de una pausa... Y claro que no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de acortar la espera:

-           Claro que lo haré... Sabes que siempre te apoyare Yoh-san y no te defraudaría nunca.

-           Yo sé que no... (Suspiro)... Extraño tus labios... Extraño tu cuerpo...

-           Ehm... Yoh-san... No tomes esa incómoda dirección

-           Pero si para mí no es incomoda en lo absoluto

-           Pero para mí si... Estoy trabajando... Más bien pide el menú para esta noche por mí... Ya sabes que me encanta que me sorprendas.

-           Jajaja... Está bien... Pero ten presente que esta noche me desquitare de esa semana dura de lejanía... así que prepárate Shinobu-chin... Nos encontraremos más tarde... Besos.

El hombre cuelga de repente dejando al chico algo sonrojado, sabiendo que esa noche su fogoso esposo lo tendría a su merced... La idea no le disgustaba para nada, al contrario ansiaba con retomar la cercanía con su esposo... Y volver a tener la certeza de que su matrimonio estaba bien encaminado... Y con un suspiro enamorado retorno a la oficina para encargarse de sus pendientes porque esa noche no podía llegar tarde.

 

***************************

 

Tal como Shinobu lo anticipo el menú que eligió Miyagi le sorprendió... No sé de dónde había sacado la idea de ese plato cuando resulto ser “magret de pato con salsa de pétalos de rosa acompañado de _cous cous_ con mantequilla de perejil” un plato que había diseñado especialmente el chef a petición de Yoh... Y a Shinobu no se le escapaba que era una receta que infundía romanticismo con sólo pronunciarla y sentir el voluptuoso sabor del pato a la vez de sentir la sedosa textura de la sabrosa salsa despertaba sensaciones en el paladar del jovencito a la vez que el poderoso vino que maridaba cada bocado encendía sus sentidos y aún más en la oscuridad de la habitación... Pronto la conversación que estaban teniendo paso de los detalles casuales del proyecto que había ocupado al mayor a como la distancia que habían tenido los dos los tenía en una abstinencia que por lo menos a Yoh lo tenía muy ansioso... Y a Shinobu también le afectaba pero él había decidido no hacer vocal la necesidad que él había tenido en esas noches de tener cerca a su marido.

Después de haber terminado sus respectivos platos prosiguieron la conversación de forma amena y cada vez menos tímida tal vez debido a la desinhibición derivada del vino suave anisado que el mayor había planeado para la velada... Pronto Miyagi ya sólo susurraba al oído de su esposo, eran deseos pecaminosos, ansioso de volver a probar sus labios, lamer esa dulce piel, probar su sabor... Y entonces las manos del chico tanteando un poco torpemente tomaron el rostro de su esposo y le susurró con lujuria exudando de cada palabra:

-           ¿Y por qué no lo pruebas?... Mi cuerpo lleva mucho tiempo sin sentirte... Y ya te extraña en todos los sentidos...

Y a continuación beso con ardor esos carnosos labios con avidez y deseo... Miyagi ciertamente quedo estupefacto al ver a su esposo por primera vez tomar la iniciativa de forma tan directa... Era la primera vez que Shinobu tenía éxito en ser seductor y directo sin dejar de hacerlo a su manera... Y no fue más que esa chispa para que el fuego interno del mayor se encendiera y las manos gigantescas de Miyagi tomarán la sutil silueta del jovencito y lo mancillara por encima de la ropa que tenía con largos toques con palmas y dedos estirados sobre el largo de los delgados brazos o los magros muslos del chico pasando por el pecho donde percibía los picos de unas tetillas erguidas por la excitación... Solamente así encendía a Miyagi... Y la boca experta devoro con gusto esos tiernos labios y una lengua arrasando dentro de esa pequeña boca... Los gemidos de Shinobu se perdían directamente en la garganta de su esposo siendo víctima de nuevo de la avasallante energía sexual de ese hombre... Pronto el chico se dejaría llevar por esos fuerte brazos a la cama en medio de la oscuridad llevándolo al colchón siendo presionado bajo el peso del gigantón de Miyagi aunque este trataba de acomodarse para no aplastar a su pequeño que parecía no incomodarse con tal de sentir como su cuerpo era cubierto por el del otro... Era esa sensación que disfrutaba cuando hacían eso... Pronto la camisa de Shinobu fue abierta de forma habilidosa para dejar libre la tersa piel de su pecho, su abdomen y sus pezones duros de excitación... Y fue el botón izquierdo quien sufrió de forma directa el hambre del mayor quien se inclinó para devorar las frutillas que se ofrecían a pesar de la oscuridad... Unos labios se cerraron alrededor y succionaban con fervor logrando arquear la espalda del menor que se dejaba llevar por el momento.

 

La boca de Miyagi se deslizó por toda la piel expuesta, desde la suavidad de cuellos hacia el sur, moviendo sensualmente sus labios sobre la superficie de la piel, humedeciéndola con saliva que emanaba de la lengua y acariciaba con dedos inquietos los costados provocando aparte de cosquillas, más sensaciones placenteras... Y Shinobu no se callaba su disfrute... Incluso se disponía a acariciar a su esposo sin pudor alguno, ya notando que la timidez para esos momentos no tenía sentido alguno... Deslizo traviesamente su mano entre los espacios de los botones de la camisa directamente sobre el abdomen duro de Yoh... Eso provoco un sobresalto en el receptor de esa caricia inédita:

-           no pensé que estuvieras tan ansioso Shinobu-chin

-           No tienes idea de cómo te extrañe

Se sentía extraño, placenteramente extraño para Miyagi escucharlo susurrar con su voz juvenil, tan abierta a mostrarse como alguien que empezaba a disfrutar del sexo y no como un jovencito que se portaba correctamente... Parecía que estaba empezando un ciclo de apertura que permitía la desinhibición, y Miyagi no pensaba perderse de eso, así que dejo que una delgada mano con dedos largos se inmiscuyera por encima de su pantalón para acariciar la erección que se le estaba despertando a Miyagi... Y Shinobu pudo sentir a través del paño del pantalón a su esposo reaccionando a sus toques, sonriendo involuntariamente al sentir como se estaba endureciendo mientras perfilaba su silueta por encima de la tela.

Lo siguiente fue rápido pronto Miyagi se vio boca arriba mientras Shinobu se acomodaba encima de él sin dejar de acariciar los muslos y la ingle de Yoh,, luego el joven comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón escuchándose el tintineo metálico en la habitación, y sabiendo a lo que iba el muchacho detuvo las manos de él algo ansioso:

-           Shinobu-chin... ¿Estás seguro de seguir por ese camino?

El chico se detuvo ante la preocupación de Miyagi, ya que la última vez que se hizo ese acto donde el menor fue participe no fue muy grato y temía que reabriera alguna vieja herida... Pero fue sorprendido cuando el joven se inclinó y besó los labios de Yoh con suavidad mientras susurraba entre besos:

-           Esta es mi prueba de que he superado ese momento... Confió en ti y esta es mi demostración de que lo hago plenamente y que se que no me harás daño... Puedes tomarlo como mi ejercicio final de mi terapia.

Desde lo acontecido esa noche, Miyagi siempre evito que Shinobu siquiera insinuara que podría intentar hacerle una felación, y el propio chico tampoco había hecho mucho esfuerzo para convencerlo... Pero esa noche el joven definitivamente tenía pensado pasar de ese límite que sin mencionarse entre ellos desde lo conversado en las terapias se habían impuesto de forma implícita... Shinobu procedió entonces a abrir la bragueta del pantalón de su esposo y acariciar el pene de Miyagi por encima de la ropa interior que tenía apretando suavemente la longitud del miembro mientras que con la mano libre procedía a subir la camisa para destapar el abdomen de su esposo y luego se inclinó precisamente para posar sus labios sobre su estómago y dar suaves besos alrededor de su ombligo.

El jovencito notaba como la combinación de caricias y besos estaba acelerando la excitación de su esposo, las manos de Shinobu se pusieron en la tarea de tomar el bóxer de su esposo por el elástico para halar con cuidado la prenda elástica con cuidado de no rozar el miembro que ya estaba erguido y deslizarlo lentamente hasta la mitad de los muslos dejándolo en todo su desnudo esplendor aunque eso sólo se podía intuir por el tacto comprobado cuando el muchacho tomó de nuevo al pene por su base sintiendo la suave piel que la recubría en la palma de su mano... Miyagi soltó un gruñido cuando sintió la suave mano deslizarse por su longitud masturbándolo a un ritmo deliciosamente  lento, y luego con la otra mano se dedicó a acariciar del vientre de Yoh, percatándose por primera vez del camino de vello que se dirigía hacia su pubis, el cual mantenía pulcramente, siendo agradable al tacto sentir la masculinidad de su esposo con un recortado parche de vello enmarcando en su punto justo el sensible órgano del mayor... Luego esa mano paso por las caderas y se introdujo como una serpiente entre las piernas para acariciar los muslos interiores del hombre, haciéndolos separar y dejar exhibido sus testículos los cuales acaricio con ternura sopesándolos con su palma... Todo eso lo había aprendido a fuerza de educarse sobre el arte de acariciar a su esposo y convertirse en una pareja más proactiva, tal y como lo veía en esa página gay para adultos... Y sabía que estaba logrando su cometido al sentir a su esposo engrosarse en su mano y sentir como el líquido empezaba a gotear de la cabeza... Shinobu no sintió ninguna ansiedad al hacer eso, sólo saber que su esposo disfrutaba de lo que él hacia lo excitaba a su vez pues la erección que él tenía comenzaba a incomodarle dentro de su ropa interior.

Yoh estaba agitándose, lo percibía el chico y recibía gustoso a las manos lujuriosas que se dedicaban a masajear sus órganos genitales sin contemplación... Susurraba un suave “ _kimochi-ii_ ” rotando un poco sus caderas para intensificar los roces... Shinobu sabía que el momento había llegado, y sentía que ya no podía aguantar más tiempo así que sin dejar de masturbar a su esposo sea como para luego inclinarse y entreabrir sus labios para cerrarlos en un beso justo encima del glande, y eso estremeció al mayor el cual no pudo evitar emitir un jadeo mezclado con un quejido... La idea de que su Shinobu-chin le hiciera sexo oral era demasiado poderosa que le hacía perder la compostura... Y eso excitaba mucho al joven... Así que abrió aún más la boca e introdujo totalmente la cabeza dentro dándose cuenta de que iba a ser más laborioso de lo que creía por que dentro de su boca el miembro de su esposo era mucho más grande de lo que percibía entre sus manos, forzándolo a abrir su pequeña boca casi al máximo... Luego comenzó a succionarlo con vehemencia mientras con dos de sus dedos como un anillo seguían masturbando la longitud en la base... Shinobu percibió por primera vez el sabor de su esposo, ya que en la anterior vez tenía un recuerdo borroso que evitaba rememorar... Este recuerdo era mucho mejor para sustituir ese momento desagradable... Por ahora dejaba que su paladar se llenará de ese sabor un tanto fuerte de su marido, aunque no desagradable... Y pronto los labios serían acompañados por una húmeda lengua que se deslizaba a lo largo y ancho del miembro humedeciendo y lubricando para deslizar mejor los dedos de su mano y alternar los frotes con las chupadas y las lamidas endureciendo si era posible aún más el pene erguido y con las venas brotadas que se hacían notorias a medida que aumentaba la excitación.

Shinobu se sorprendió al comprobar el aguante de su esposo el cual aún no suplicaba por una liberación, al contrario pedía que siguiera, con una voz trémula pero linda en su intento de mantener la compostura, y entonces con una sonrisa intuyó a lo que se refería Miyagi con “más” y entonces abrió la boca pero esta vez dejo que este ingresará aún más dentro relajando la mandíbula, hasta donde pudiera sin que las arcadas interrumpieran su labor, y succionaba duro mientras iniciaba el vaivén vertical aprisionando el miembro firmemente con el interior de sus mejillas y eso era precisamente lo que Miyagi buscaba, porque lanzo un sonoro gemido, tan erótico que incito a Shinobu a adentrar aún más el pene hasta casi su garganta, aguantando el reflejo natural de su laringe al sentir esa rara intromisión, saliendo algunas lágrimas por causa de esto... Pero siguió en la búsqueda de proveer placer a su esposo, y le demostraría que tenía confianza en el... Y siguió succionando con entusiasmo hasta que sintió como las manos de Yoh se aferraron de repente a sus cabellos y con un contraído gemido se vino dentro de la boca del joven lanzando una caliente carga que llegó a rebasar las comisuras del joven cuando trato de retirar el miembro de su boca y que embadurnaron su mentón al tratar de retener el líquido salado dentro... Y luego lo trago tal como lo habría hecho su esposo, saboreando su sabor sin sentir ningún asco.

Miyagi se incorporó con la respiración agitada notoriamente, mientras en un gesto tierno acunaba el rostro del menor entre sus manos limpiando con el pulgar la barbilla angulosa del chico de semen y le susurró conmovido:

-           No tenías que haber hecho eso...

-           Quería que supieras que yo ya supere eso que sucedió... Estoy listo para ir más lejos contigo... Así que espero que sea recíproca la confianza.

-           Mi amor... Claro que voy a compensar lo que me brindaste

-           Entonces... No usarás preservativos conmigo... Si ya no tenías relación con nadie después de casarnos entonces no habrá problema ¿cierto?

Miyagi se quedo en silencio ante la demanda de su joven esposo el cual había sido sorpresiva para el mayor... Luego unos labios se juntaron sobre los del chico seguidos de una pequeña lamida para recoger un poco del fluido que aún quedaba en ellos y susurro con suavidad:

-           El que usarás tu boca... ¿Fue para pedirme eso?

-           No fue manipulación Yoh-san... Sólo quise convencerte para que accedas a mi petición ¿funciono?

-           Hagámoslo como tú quieras Shinobu-chin... Yo obedeceré tus órdenes.

El chico sonrió y beso de forma ansiosa a su esposo el cual recibió gustoso ese beso con su propio sabor, y lo abrazo por el cuello para presionarlo para que se recostara pero entonces Miyagi detuvo a Shinobu:

-           Espera Shinobu-chin... Tengo que prepararte... Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que lo hicimos

Era cierto... Desde esa vez en la oficina, Shinobu se rehusó a hacerlo de nuevo en la oficina adjunta de donde trabajaba su esposo, porque no quería compartir ese lugar con recuerdos de otros amantes y aparte no quería encontrarse con Kyosuke, así que él decidió que ya que la cama de ellos no había sido profanada por algún intruso entonces allí se darían sus mutuas entregas. Miyagi igualmente no se opuso... Pero la última semana había sido de abstinencia por tanto se intuía que Shinobu necesitaría la preparación para dilatar su entrada... Puede que sea por el empoderamiento que tenía el chico en ese momento que se sentía más osado en la cama o la energía intercambiada anteriormente que Shinobu susurro con un tono bastante sugerente:

-           Yo me encargo...

Y el chico se removió encima de su esposo para desnudarse completamente luego se alarga a tientas para buscar con el tacto el tirador del cajón de la mesa de noche donde sabía, su esposo tenía un frasco de lubricante a mano, y luego de encontrarlo se pudo en la tarea de tomar la ropa interior de Miyagi y halarlo a lo largo de las largas piernas del mayor juntó con los pantalones y dejarlos caer en el suelo para luego sentarse a ahorcajadas sobre las caderas de Yoh... Miyagi no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo su esposo hasta que se percató de que el chico se estaba inclinando hacia el frente apoyando su frente en el pecho de él y con el trasero levantado en el aire mientras el mismo de embadurnaba su entrada con el viscoso líquido y probaba su estrechez con sus dedos.

Los dedos de Shinobu eran más delgados de que los de Miyagi por tanto fue menos incómodo insertarlos en su ano con cuidado, por ahora se sentía el ligero estiramiento de los anillos musculares al recibir la intromisión... El chico hizo lo mejor para aflojar su fruncida entrada, pero al intentar ingresar un tercer dedo como lo haría su esposo, sintió dolor y detuvo su intención de penetrarse más profundamente... Fue cuando su esposo tomó de nuevo el rostro del chico levantándolo de su pecho para atraerlo a sus labios haciendo que interrumpiera su tarea, el chico lanzo un gruñido de protesta ya que quería seguir trabajando para recibir a su esposo sin problemas, pero Miyagi furtivamente deslizo sus manos a las caderas del jovencito y sus manos se posaron en cada glúteo del chico, aventajado por los largos brazos que poseía el mayor... Shinobu jadeo sobre los labios de Yoh cuando sintió un dedo foráneo acompañando a los que estaban dentro del chico... Fue por un momento que ambos buscaron lo mismo y después Shinobu se apoyo de cuclillas aferrándose a los anchos hombros de su marido mientras a tientas ubicaba el glande del miembro erguido cubierto de una gruesa capa de lubricante contra su entrada y lo presionó para que sobrepasara la presión y pudiera insertar un poco... Con esfuerzo de su parte en aguantar la incómoda posición y el dolor de esa forzosa apertura presiono a que sus rodillas mantuvieran elevadas las caderas mientras lentamente descendían haciendo que el miembro ingresara con dolorosa lentitud hasta que el trasero de Shinobu pudiera sentarse plenamente sobre la ingle de Miyagi con toda su longitud aprisionada por sus paredes interiores llegándole hasta bien profundo una calidez que el joven nunca había sentido porque el condón siempre restaba sensibilidad en ese sentido... Y Miyagi podía sentir la aterciopelada textura del interior de su esposo y la calidez de la que se estaba perdiendo por temores estúpidos:

-           Así que tenías planeado estar arriba esta vez ¿Eh?

-           ¡ _Baka_!... ¿Qué acaso no te gusta así?

-           ¿Estas bromeando?... Se siente maravilloso tenerte así... Dirigiendo con autoridad

La risa de Miyagi relajo notablemente a un sorprendentemente no tan avergonzado Shinobu el cual sentía que esa posición le brindaba mayor cercanía con su esposo y la novedosa sensación de sentir a su esposo sin ningún obstáculo de por medio le estaba excitando tanto que le estaba provocando una erección aún cuando la penetración provocara una sensación contrastante... Luego se besaron iniciando el mecimiento de ambas caderas en búsqueda de mayor fricción, profundizándose el contacto extrayendo gemidos de ambas partes ante esa emanación de placer que empezaba a invadir el cuerpo de Shinobu... Una estocada certera y le hizo girar la cabeza hacia atrás para emitir un gemido sin control viéndose el cuello indefenso ante unos labios que procedieron a profanar la piel de forma hambrienta mientras el chico rebotaba con la fuerza de sus muslos sobre la pelvis de su esposo que giraba en contraria dirección al que imponía su esposo pero al mismo ritmo... Fue una entrega total, primera vez que Shinobu disfrutaba completamente de hacer el amor con su esposo desde el inicio... El joven ahora se percataba de la diferencia de hacerlo  de esa forma, una sensación mil veces más placentera que se acrecentaba cuando aumentaba a un ritmo galopante el movimiento de sus pelvis poniendo a prueba la fuerza de sus muslos para dirigir las caderas que rebotaban rápidamente mientras se apoyaba con sus manos en el gran pecho de su esposo acariciando con sus palmas las tetillas de Miyagi que sonreía con deleite de ver a su esposo trabajando tan duro para ofrecerle una gran experiencia.

Pronto se acercarían al deseoso clímax, Shinobu no escatimaba en gemidos al ritmo que el mismo imponía, uno que representaba el brío propio de la edad del joven y que Miyagi complementaba con experiencia... Y ambos se abrazaban en un vaivén errático devorándose las bocas sedientas de lujuria... Pronto sería Miyagi quien daría la ansiada señal:

-           Shinobu-chin... Me voy a venir

-           Hazlo Yoh-san... ¡Hazlo dentro!

Las caderas aumentaron aún más el ritmo pero Yoh aún no estaba muy seguro de proceder como quería Shinobu:

-           Pero...

-           ¡Aah!... ¡Yoh-san te amo!

Al oírlo no pudo resistirse, tomó las nalgas del muchacho con ambas manos para detenerlas para proceder a penetrarlo desde abajo con una fuerza demoledora, haciendo gala de una gran fortaleza de sus músculos abdominales que daban certeramente dentro de Shinobu que se desbarato en gemidos sollozantes mientras recibía los embates propiciadas por su marido el cual con un gemido cortado con un gruñido sintió la anhelada liberación despedirse poderosamente en las entrañas del chico el cual sintió por primera vez la caliente eyaculación inundarlo y fue la sensación más increíble que había sentido que sus sentidos invadidos de emociones azuzaron la mente del chico que tenía su miembro aprisionado en medio de ambos cuerpos recibiendo las fricciones producto de los movimientos rítmicos de ambos durante el coito, le hicieron venirse con grandes chorros que bañaron su abdomen y el pecho de su esposo que se aferraba a él con un agarre firme haciéndole lanzar un gemido final lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás arqueando su espalda casi desparramándose porque su cuerpo quedo tan exhausto que no tenía energías para sostenerse... Pero no se preocupó por eso, su esposo se encargaba de tomar su sutil figura para luego depositarlo con suavidad en la cama y con cuidado retirarse de su interior y levantarse de la cama mientras se dirigía al baño... Eso se convertía en un ritual entre ellos, Miyagi siempre cuidaba de su esposo después de hacer el amor, tomaba toallas y se dedicaba a limpiar los rastros de lubricante pero esa noche había más trabajo, porque fue inevitable para el chico el sentir como de su entrada brotaba el líquido aún caliente, pero Miyagi presto estuvo limpiando ese desastre que se filtraba de entré sus muslos y el que yacía aún en su abdomen... El chico sólo pudo disfrutar tratando de normalizar su respiración de loa cuidados de su esposo el cual estaba de un humor bastante elevado:

-           Perdóname Shinobu-chin... Fueron unas grandes cargas... Después de todo fue una larga semana

-           Yo también te ensucie Yoh-san... Déjame limpiarte

-           No te preocupes, tú estás exhausto... Hoy has trabajado muy duro... Mereces que te consienta

-           ¡Oye no soy un niño!... Yo aún tengo... Energías

El bostezo que interrumpió la protesta de Shinobu evidencio el cansancio del chico y provoco una risita del mayor que sólo termino de limpiar al jovencito y a sí mismo para acomodarle bajo las sábanas para luego el acostarse a su lado para luego abrazarlo con cariño mientras el chico se dormitaba rápidamente bajo las suaves caricias de su esposo...

-           Shinobu-chin... Yo también te amo

El chico no respondió porque ya estaba fundido apoyando su mejilla en el pecho de Yoh perdiéndose de las amorosas palabras de su pareja... Pero Yoh ahora estaba seguro que Shinobu ya estaba inevitablemente enamorado de el... Y que ya había superado con creces aquel horrible episodio que dejarían atrás.

 

 

**************************

 

A la mañana siguiente Shinobu despierta con una sonrisa en los labios, que no desapareció ni aún con el dolor de caderas y trasero que tenía... Estaba feliz de haber pasado esa noche maravillosa con su esposo y busco como él debía anticipar la nota que esperaba en la almohada que le pertenecía al mayor, y al abrirla no estaba escrito un poema, sino era una invitación de su esposo:

 

<Hoy a las 3 de la tarde te espero en esta dirección... Allí haremos la sesión de hoy y como ya te lo había pedido, quiero que estés presente en ella... Así que por favor llega puntual... Besos.

Yoh>

 

Shinobu amplió su sonrisa... No había estado seguro de sí haberse decidido a hacer lo que había hecho la noche anterior iba a funcionar y si Miyagi intuiría que se trataba de un intento de manipulación... La verdad el no creía que debía hacer eso pero al haber pasado ese límite impuesto por lo que había sucedido anteriormente, había bajado la reticencia de Yoh de hacerlo un participe más activo en las sesiones... Se alegró de que su esposo no lo hubiese acusado de convencerlo usando artimañas... Pero había visto que Miyagi lo había tomado de buen ánimo, seguramente porque todo inicio de forma espontánea, que no se veía planeado y eso influyo en que el mayor accediera con celeridad a avanzar más en la terapia... Y no debía forzar nada en ese punto. Así que simplemente seguirá el ritmo en el que sucedían las cosas, y sentía que estaba de suerte porque ese precisó día su carga de trabajo era poca por lo que podía ausentarse esa tarde... Como si se confluyeran las circunstancias para que todo saliera bien en ese día.

Y precisamente por eso es que Shinobu no llegó a presionar su buena suerte así que llegó puntual a ese lugar que parecía ser una sede de la clínica a la que estaba asociado el médico que presidía las sesiones, claro y sus preguntas aumentaron cuando vio al especialista en las afueras... El hombre estaba esperándolo y lo guió por las instalaciones para llegar a una parte muy aislada que daba a la parte trasera del edificio, y era una puerta que incluso se le antojaba como acústica... Y entonces el psiquiatra le indicaría que Miyagi Yoh estaba esperándolo adentro sorprendiendo al chico el cual con paso presuroso ingresa encontrándose con una habitación totalmente oscura... De nuevo... Suspiro algo decepcionado, pero asistir personalmente a una sesión era un gran paso de todas formas así que ingresa con algo de precaución y entonces la luz que logró filtrase del exterior que lograba proyectar un poco de luz iluminando unas sillas en el centro fue interrumpida indicando que la puerta nuevamente había sido cerrada y entonces la voz de su esposo resonó con algo de eco debido a la amplitud del lugar:

-           Shinobu-chin... Como esperaba llegas puntual.

-           Claro que si... Yo me tomó la terapia muy en serio... Ya me conoces.

El joven sintió a Yoh relajado pero no del todo... Entonces eso indicaba que probablemente iban a tratar un tema importante ese día, pero no quiso dar alusión al tema antes de tiempo así que sólo se rió ligeramente para aligerar el ambiente... Luego sintió el tacto familiar de la mano de su esposo tomarle la mano, algo que no lo sobresalto y se dejó guiar a donde el intuía estaban las sillas dispuestas para la sesión y se sentó, sintiendo como su esposo se sentaba a su lado y el tercero se sentaba al parecer al frente. Y luego la sesión se dio inicio.

Todo iniciaba de forma normal, aunque su esposo había en un momento tomado la palabra para dirigir unas palabras a su esposo:

-           Agradezco profundamente la presencia de mi esposo, ya que ayer me demostró que toda muestra máxima de confianza debe ser equiparada por una muestra equivalente... Ayer Shinobu se abrió conmigo y me demostró que dejo atrás esa horrible noche... Pues hoy quiero compartirle algo de mi pasado, se que has estado con muchas dudas sobre quienes has estado en mi vida así que, aunque sea adelantado al cronograma que tenía pensado para seguir en esta terapia... Te lo mereces... Shinobu-chin... Escucha con atención y espero que esto despejé algunas dudas.

Shinobu casi se quedo extasiado... Era lo que él había esperado, dependiendo de lo que Miyagi quería revelar en esa ocasión... Si el especialista estaba de acuerdo con ese paso entonces iba a conocer una parte del pasado de su esposo que hasta ahora había sido restringido... Sería algo que su esposo había dudado en contarle por tanto podría ser información de sensible para su matrimonio y esperaba que con toda esa parafernalia, se tratará de información importante.

El especialista entonces dio paso al inicio de la sesión el cual inició con una breve recapitulación de la anterior sesión donde Miyagi precisamente había abarcado el inicio de los años de universidad en Inglaterra, y en donde se ponía en manifiesto su ansiedad de cumplir sus expectativas en ese momento prácticamente inalcanzables de llamar la atención a su padre aunque se esforzara sacando las mejores calificaciones desde el examen de ingreso. Posteriormente se percataría de que había enfilado sus esfuerzos en sus logros académicos más que en establecer contactos que serían útiles más adelante, algo que Kyosuke habría probablemente hecho... Desafortunadamente Miyagi fue alguien tímido, con inseguridades alimentadas por su padre y su hermano que no encajaba en los círculos de los jóvenes millonarios más populares o los que serían los más propensos a ser los que se manejarían con contactos y ni que decir de los carismáticos y más aun en un país lejano con personas no acostumbradas a las tradiciones japonesas, eso lo comprobaba de primera mano gracias a su compañero de habitación, que era un joven miembro de la prominente familia Lowy de Australia, con el cual no tuvo buena empatía.

Yoh sabía que era un relegado aunque perteneciera a una familia elite, y era con frecuencia recordado por asociación y comparado con su hermano el cual había estudiado en la misma Universidad y que disfrutaba de un círculo de amigos influyentes desde la época que estudio en ese mismo campus, para satisfacción del patriarca Miyagi... Obviamente esos años fueron desdichados... En esos años Yoh se alejaría bastante de su familia, cuando las únicas palabras de nostalgia las recibía de su madre, la cual no mencionaba que la fortuna de la familia estaba siendo amenazada por la familia rival Takatsuki, aunque la tensión se filtraba en la actitud aparentemente cálida de Chiyo.

En esos momentos él se sentía más aislado que nunca y se alejo de su familia notablemente dedicándose a sus estudios en la soledad de su habitación sin tener mucho que intercambiar con sus compañeros que solo querían ir de fiesta y tomar alcohol… Luego el recibiría miradas recelosas de sus fiesteros colegas cuando llegaban las épocas de los exámenes donde el sacaba las máximas calificaciones, lo cual no llenaba de felicidad su apagado corazón. Y así paso el primer año, en medio de libros y cuadernos y soledad en la biblioteca mientras desconocía lo que acontecía en Japón y como su familia trataba de defender su patrimonio de la ambición del patriarca Takatsuki… Y aun cuando llegaron las vacaciones de verano en el campus, Yoh decidió no volver a su país y se quedo en Inglaterra yendo por su cuenta por Londres quedándose en un hotel barato que pagaba por voluntad propia porque hubiera podido hacerlo en Ritz, Yoh reconocía que lo hacía para cambiar del ambiente pretencioso en que había estado todo ese año; en los soleados días se unía a tours para visitar los lugares más turísticos de la capital británica, mientras en las noches, con la determinación de vencer su timidez, iba a “Supper Clubs” donde departía con extraños y mejoraba su acento a la hora de hablar inglés, mientras degustaba comida típica de la ciudad, convirtiendo su soledad en momentos más memorables, descubriendo la habilidad que en realidad tenia para convencer a las personas modulando su voz.

En las ultimas semanas de sus vacaciones viajo por Escocia e Irlanda conmoviéndose con los paisajes idílicos de Kerry o las tierras altas, los castillos al borde de los lagos con misterios latentes o valles con una belleza incomparable, algo tan diferente a los paisajes nipones… Y cuando retorno a la Universidad había vuelto con una nueva actitud, no era el cambio radical donde el ahora se uniría a una fiesta en una fraternidad… Pero definitivamente las relaciones con sus compañeros habían mejorado, en parte porque su forma de expresarse había mejorado notablemente y pronto comenzó a tener una imagen más positiva llegando a fungir como tutor para nivelar calificaciones para estudiantes… Y entonces cuando estaba en la biblioteca llevando con dificultad una torre de libros para prepararse para una tutoría una joven se aparece sorpresivamente y con una amabilidad extraña para ese campus, le ayuda a llevar algunos libros habiendo sido ignorado en todo su trayecto por los auxiliares de la biblioteca que estaban más interesados en sus propios celulares, al principio ella le había hablado en un muy buen Inglés, pero después seguramente intuyéndolo por el acento que el aun tenía cuando la dirigió a la mesa donde el tenia sus cuadernos ella entonces le hablo muy cortésmente en japonés, pero antes de presentarse como era debido una amiga la llamo algo ruidosamente lo que provocara que la bibliotecaria principal la hubiese chitado de forma igualmente molesta pero que la otra chica ignoro al parecer ya acostumbrada y la jovencita tuvo que retirarse, por lo que él no pudo agradecerle de forma adecuada aunque había quedado prendado por la amabilidad de esa muchacha… Días después el estaba de nuevo en la biblioteca estudiando unos libros cuando escucha a una mujer que se dirige a él y cuando sube su mirada un tanto molesto al ser interrumpido se encuentra con ese adorable rostro, lo que lo dejo sin aliento… Esa chica era…

 

“ _Sempai_ ”

 

Shinobu ahora conocería la historia de esa mujer y que influencia tuvo en la vida de su esposo:

  * Ella se me acerco y me hablo esta vez en japonés… Estaba pulcramente vestida, tal como lo haría la hija de un prominente millonario, todo en ella estaba impecablemente presentado… Pero me sorprendió fue el brillo de sus ojos… Pude apreciar sus ojos con tanta belleza, porque eran transparentes, no destilaban ni hipocresía ni superficialidad… Ella simplemente se me acerco y me saludo con toda la cortesía japonesa que se cría a las jovencitas de las familia elite… Ella me sonrió aunque no tuviera que hacerlo por protocolo, pero su linda sonrisa me dejo sin habla, procedí, con mucho nerviosismo a presentarme y hacerle una venia, además de agradecerle por su ayuda… Y entonces ella se presento siendo miembro de la familia “Akagi” la cual efectivamente es una familia cuya fortuna se basa en una empresa de productos para el cuidado personal dirigidos a la clase alta debido a los ingredientes exóticos que utiliza y por ende lo lujosos que resultan ser… Ella era mayor que yo, iba a postularse a un Master en Estudios de Administración en la Universidad de Oxford lo que indicaba que era mayor, pero que estaba teniendo problemas con su propuesta de investigación y que le habían sugerido que buscara la asesoría de Miyagi Yoh… Aparentemente ya tenía fama en el campus de ser el idóneo para argumentar investigaciones… Ya había adelantado créditos en mi pensum y ya me encontraba validando materias por adelantado, además la investigación siempre me ha sido muy atractiva y daba asesorías y consultorías para los alumnos siempre y cuando no hubiese conflicto por falta de tiempo u horarios… Pero cuando ella me pidió su ayuda… Fue inevitable el no ayudarla y comencé a asesorarla…



Hubo una pausa donde al parecer Miyagi estaba perdido en sus memorias… Shinobu sin querer sintió celos de esa mujer… Porque la voz de él se había tornado muy tierna cuando entro en escena la famosa “Sempai”… Pero también había distinguido una tristeza recordarla… ¿Pudo ser que ella le había roto el corazón de Miyagi en el pasado?... Fue cuando el prosiguió:

  * Debía reconocer que ella era muy inteligente… Pero también insegura… De alguna forma su historia se parecía a la mía, ella tenía una hermana y un hermano mayor, y entre ellos se disputaban el manejo de la empresa familiar y quienes desarrollaban y daban vía a nuevos productos con ingredientes traídos de las selvas tropicales tan ambicionados por las mujeres millonarias… Ella sabía que no podría interponerse en sus caminos, y menos cuando sus padres tomaban partido con cada uno de ellos por ser su favorito… Así que ella estaba prácticamente libre de estudiar incluso danza que era su anhelo desde niña… Pero… Ella se enamoro de la idea de ayudar en la empresa, sabía que sus hermanos solo deseaban lo que representa ser quien maneja la compañía mas no por la compañía, en cambio ella si quería ayudarla a expandir a que creciera, y sabia que si sus hermanos pudieran llegar a destruir ese legado ella tenía que estar cerca para evitarlo… No podía aspirar a un cargo donde se tomaran las importantes decisiones ya que no tenía ni la personalidad aplastante que se requería para competir con ellos o la frialdad para hacer alguna estrategia para dañar sus reputaciones… Y menos ser traicionera… Pero podría apoyar a la empresa para que se convirtiera en una compañía con alcance internacional, por eso eligió estudiar en una universidad extranjera, y planeaba convertirse en una portavoz de la empresa, alguien que ayudara a expandir y realizar tratos internacionales con socios en otros países… Ser la cara internacional de la empresa familiar… El cómo me contaba todo eso y sus ojos brillaban de emoción al contar sus planes me enternecieron… Sin querer su entusiasmo se me contagio y puse mucho empeño en ayudarla con su propuesta… Pronto solo me dedicaba a ella, mientras ella recibía las sugerencias y con diligencia tomaba nota en su agenda decorada… Recuerdo como gradualmente pasábamos más tiempo juntos, almorzábamos en la cafetería y después ella misma me invitaba a un apartamento que compartía con otra amiga y me cocinaba “Para agradecerme” el tiempo que le disponía… Incluso ella me dio un par de clases pero poco recuerdo de que platos fueron… Solo recuerdo su risa cuando me equivocaba y yo inusualmente empezaba a hacer chistes, todo eso parecía un sueño… Luego nuestras salidas ya eran porque nos agradaba pasar tiempo los dos, a veces tomábamos un chocolate caliente en la plaza en invierno y charlábamos de nuestros sueños… Yo le contaba a ella sobre mi vida y como quería tener el reconocimiento de mi padre y la rivalidad con mi hermano, y yo sabía que ella entendía mi situación… Nos compenetramos mucho, y tal vez eso atrajo la atención de alguien que me detestaba.



Eso llamo la atención del chico, la historia estaba yendo por una dirección extraña, y era obvio que no era algo bueno por como terminaron las cosas, por lo menos del lado de Miyagi, pero… ¿Y qué paso con sempai?... Sintió, tal como sienten los conyugues que perciben las energías personales de sus amadas parejas, como el aura de su esposo empezó a nublarse con un tinte de una mezcla tristeza y rabia con algo que no supo identificar… y le llego a asustar un poco sobre lo que Miyagi iba a contar, porque la voz se tornó inesperadamente tensa:

  * Yo sabía que no era especialmente carismático, mi propio compañero de cuarto me lo recordaba mientras soltaba alguna que otra burla velada en algún comentario que él creía que yo tomaba como amistosa, o cuando lo escuchaba como se burlaba de mí a mis espaldas con sus amigos cuando él creía que yo no podría escucharlo… Solamente mejoro mi imagen, un poco, cuando empecé a ofrecer mi ayuda como tutor y logrando buenos resultados a varios estudiantes que sea por pura holgazanería o porque en realidad no eran tan aplicados o dotados para el estudio, no estaban sacando las mejores calificaciones… Pero aparte de eso seguían considerándome un nerd, el típico japonés aplicado que está en los primeros puestos… Sin amigos supuestamente, dedicado al estudio, sin una vida… Pero uno de mis fans, empezó a notar que el matado de Miyagi empezaba a salir con frecuencia de una linda chica japonesa y que se veían muy cómodos juntos… Aun no entiendo mucho sobre la psicología de los que en su juventud fueron un “bully”… Les afecta mucho cuando alguien que consideran debe estar sufriendo y tener una vida miserable, de repente les sonría la vida aunque sea un poco… No me percate de lo que planeaban esas miserables personas, porque yo solo veía mi creciente relación con “sempai”… Ella… Una tarde cuando estaba finalizado mi segundo año ella me invito a tomar un café a solas… Solo había salido con ella y sus amigas en un par de ocasiones, pero sus amigas prácticamente anulaban cualquier atención que sempai pudiera tener conmigo, no sé si era porque me trataban como un intruso o que, para ella fue una situación incómoda y yo entonces le solicite que cuando nos viéramos fuera solo los dos… Y ella acepto… Y esa tarde fue respetando esa petición… Ella me llevo a un café fuera del campus donde nunca había ido antes… Y entonces en medio de la conversación ella me cuenta que había tenido una conversación tensa con su madre porque ella quería arreglar un “miai” con un heredero de una de las familias elite de Tokio y que debía ir apenas ella terminara de ingresar los documentos requeridos para el Master… Y ella no quería… Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas para confesarme que empezaba a tener sentimientos por mí… Yo quede alucinado, porque inmediatamente le confesé que yo sentía lo mismo y ella se sorprendió porque pensaba que yo era… ¿Cómo me había llamado?... A-romántico… Como sea… Ella me sonrió tan feliz y me dijo que cuando termináramos nuestras carreras podríamos casarnos porque ambos éramos de familias prominentes y que yo era un excelente prospecto para ella… Lo dijo de una forma tan ilusionada, que yo pase por alto el nivel de ingenuidad que había en su plan, yo sabía que no iba a ser tan así de fácil porque yo no era un heredero entonces… Pero me ilusione como ella y entonces en ese café… compartí mi primer beso… Y fue maravilloso.



Shinobu tuvo que atragantar su enojo al oírlo de forma tan nostálgica, sus celos se incrementaban pero aun así dejo que su esposo prosiguiera:

  * Desde entonces estábamos oficialmente saliendo, pero las miradas que nos daba la gente cuando nos veían tomados de la mano podría calificarlos como “lastima” más bien que yo estaba ilusionado y que ella solo me estaba usando para sacar un buen proyecto de investigación para su prospección al Master… Si había escuchado esos rumores y temí más bien por ella, que ella pudiera sentirse insegura… Ella no tenía un carácter muy firme y podría ser convencida… Así que simplemente le reafirmaba mi amor cada día… Porque para entonces yo ya estaba seguro que era amor lo que sentía por “sempai”… Ella aparentemente ignoraba los comentarios de sus amigas que le decían que podría conseguir mucho mejores prospectos, pero ella sabía que era lo suficientemente inocente como para ser blanco de un hombre acostumbrado a mujeres más audaces y liberales, a mí me consideraba como algo… Seguro… Yo sabía que mi amor por ella era mucho más grande que el que ella me tenía a mi… Pero yo pretendía que mis sentimientos fueran suficientes para los dos y proseguí con mi devoción diaria, para hacerla sentir segura de nuestra relación… Creo que temía terriblemente perderla porque era mi único vínculo sentimental con alguien… Alguien que me quería aparte de mi madre, no quería perder ese lazo de cordura emocional… Hasta que por fin llego la fecha en la que ella presento los documentos para el Master y espero la fecha de presentación y entrevista, ese periodo fue difícil… Creo que la asfixie… Ella empezaba a distanciarse porque ya no había razón para seguir juntos ¿Cierto? Ya me había pagado por mi asesoría… Yo la buscaba con algo de desespero debo decir… Ella dejo de contestar mis llamadas y ya casi no la encontraba en el campus, ya no sabía cómo contactarla… Por ese entonces mi madre comenzaba sus peticiones para que fuera a visitarlos, la había sentido algo nerviosa, pero ella solo decía que me extrañaba, pero siguiendo una corazonada logre hacerme a un par de periódicos de Japón y encontré algunas publicaciones en línea un tanto recónditas… Allí mencionaban sobre la forma como el conglomerado que representaba la familia Takatsuki empezaba a hacer maniobras hostiles contra las empresas que manejaba mi familia, sin embargo no quise preocupar a mi madre haciéndole preguntas, y estaba seguro que mi padre y Kyosuke serian capaces de proteger nuestra fortuna… Decidí entonces seguir el ejemplo de sempai, me avergoncé de la forma como había ignorado a mi familia por resentimientos infantiles, y decidí enfocarme en prepararme para ser un excelente empresario y ayudar a mi familia ahora que ya iba a iniciar mi tercer año y me dedique a tomar cursos adicionales en estrategia financiera para ayudar a proteger nuestro emporio de rivales implacables y de análisis de proyectos, para buscar nuevos nichos de mercado y diversificar las empresas familiares… Y decidí dejar de buscar a sempai… No iba a forzarla a verme y si ya no quería tener nada conmigo, respetaría sus deseos.



Hubo una nueva pausa, el aura de Miyagi se estaba tensando aun más y Shinobu sabía que iba a llegar al tema que había evadido desde siempre… Iba a ser un momento difícil para Miyagi:

  * Fue cuando llamaron a mi puerta una tarde, y grande fue mi sorpresa de encontrarme con sempai, la cual tenía una caja de galletas y empezó a disculparse por haber sido tan inmadura, ella quería demostrarme que no me había usado, sino que su madre había sido muy insistente con que ella volviera a Japón para que participara de la entrevista con un posible candidato a prometido… Aparentemente ella aun no le había hablado de mí, porque notoriamente yo no era el candidato idóneo en ese momento para nadie perteneciente a una familia poderosa aun siendo un Miyagi… Aun así ella insistió en que no me alejara de ella… Que yo era el único que la quería tal como ella era… Y yo me sentía igual… Volvimos y esa reconciliación fue tan hermosa porque fue la primera vez que hicimos el amor… Nunca antes lo habíamos intentado hacer, yo la respetaba demasiado y ella era muy… ¿Puritana? ¿Inocente?... Aun cuando sus amigas eran conocidas por salir indiscriminadamente con varios chicos… Pero si note, aun en mi inexperiencia, que ella era novata en eso… Nos compenetramos y descubrí lo que el placer del amor se siente... Agradecí que mi compañero de cuarto no hubiese llegado esa noche, estaba en una fiesta y era probable que no llegara hasta el mediodía… Solo puedo decir que por primera vez disfrute mi existencia… Y la sentí a ella feliz… Y entonces volvimos a ser una pareja esta vez de forma completa… Pasados un par de semanas la fecha de la entrevista había llegado y sempai tuvo que argumentar su propuesta ante él los encargados de la aprobación de ingreso… Y ella fue recibida con comentarios muy positivos, y ella termino convenciéndolos ya que ella había preparado conmigo los pormenores de la propuesta, y fue aceptada por unanimidad, y ella se emociono tanto que me busco cuando salía de una tutoría y no sé si por lo emocionada… Digamos que quería celebrarlo… Fuimos a mi cuarto ya que su apartamento estaba un grupo de trabajo reunido y decidimos ir al mío decepcionándonos con la presencia de mi compañero reunido con su grupete de amigos… Nos miramos con frustración porque ella me había contagiado de esa lujuria y nos había gustado mucho estar juntos desde aquella primera vez, lo habíamos repetido tanto en mi habitación como en el de ella en su apartamento conociéndonos de esa forma… Ella estaba más frustrada que yo… Y fue cuando ella recordó que sus amigas siempre le habían contado sobre una habitación desierta que había sido un aula que estaba en una de las partes fuera de servicio de la Universidad… Allí iban los jóvenes que no tenían el tiempo para encontrar un lugar idóneo para dar rienda suelta a sus pasiones con sus parejas y ella me lo sugirió… Yo la quería y acepte y fuimos allí para encontrar ese lugar que fungía mientras no era descubierto por alguna figura disciplinaria como habitación de “Love Hotel” por unas horas, además no había nadie allí… Y entonces en ese sucio colchón usado por quien sabe quien ella se le abalanzo para desfogar su emoción de forma bastante… Descarriada… No la conocía en esa faceta… Pero… La amaba y la acepte de esa forma, porque yo quería sentir esa pasión y no tener ningún limite para explorarnos de forma intima… Quedamos exhaustos pero teníamos que irnos de allí y ella simplemente estaba feliz y aliviada… De cualquier forma desde ese día ella seguía sugiriendo que nos volviéramos a encontrar allí para otro encuentro sexual, yo la verdad no estaba muy entusiasmado, prefería mi habitación, pero ella se sentía más excitada allí por esa sensación de ser descubierta y que estaba haciendo algo que sus amigas hacían y en el mismo lugar… Creo que ella le daba mucho interés a lo que sus amigas le decían, unas muchachas por demás bastante superficiales y que a leguas se notaba que estaban con sempai porque era de familia mas millonaria que las de ellas, solo así hubiesen aceptado que una chica ingenua y recatada estuviera con ellas, ahora recuerdo como ella les compraba regalos costosos y les invitaba a lugares, y estas chicas solo estaban interesadas en que sempai se volviera como ellas… En realidad notaba como le estaban imponiendo una suerte de presión social, pero los valores de sempai eran muy diferentes a las de las americanas ricas, pero de alguna forma esa psicología estaba funcionando y sempai se estaba volviendo mas desinhibida tanto en su forma de vestir como en su comportamiento… Yo trate de recordarle que ella era maravillosa sin necesidad de convertirse en una occidental liberada, ella a veces me escuchaba o creía que me escuchaba… Tal vez la sensación de estar haciendo lo que los jóvenes millonarios americanos vanaglorian y consideran tan esencial en sus superficiales vidas le seducía… Como sea mi creciente número de encuentros con mi novia llamo la atención de alguien como les había contado antes, y este planeo algo que para él era una simple “broma pesada” y se alió con personas que dieron información de nosotros y entonces esperaron a su oportunidad para poner en práctica ese “divertido” plan… Y fue a la semana siguiente cuando sempai me insistió tanto en volver a ese cuchitril, diciendo que sería la última vez… Yo le había insistido que fuéramos a un hotel pero ella decía que siempre se excitaba demasiado en ese lugar y que quería vivir de nuevo esa pasión.



De nuevo la pausa de Miyagi estableció un suspenso que tensaba el ambiente… La voz entonces llego a endurecerse cuando siguió relatando basado en sus recuerdos:

  * Fuimos de nuevo a esa habitación, otra vez vacía, ella se había relajado rápidamente pero yo presentía algo malo, algo me tenia incomodo, puede que fuera él como mi compañero de habitación esa mañana se había despedido de mi cuando siempre me ignoraba diciéndome algo como que “disfrutara ese día” o algunas miradas burlonas que me habían dado algunos de sus amigos cuando me los encontraba en los pasillos de las aulas… No eran las miradas de siempre eran unas como de complicidad… El hecho es que sempai me había confesado que ella les había contado sobre lo de nosotros a sus amigas y eso me molesto… Ella me prometió que no volvería a contar sobre nuestros momentos privados pero ese día me di cuenta que no fue así… Justo cuando estábamos en el momento más intenso, unas personas ingresaron de forma ruidosa en la habitación, unos con cámaras de video y otros con celulares filmándonos mientras varios chicos nos empezaron a ulular en medio de carcajadas lo “sexy que era sempai”, “como me tenia escondido lo pervertido que en realidad yo era” “lo genial que nos veíamos en cámara”… Sus miradas burlonas permanecería en mi mente desde entonces, como sempai se avergonzó hasta el desespero cuando se vio descubierta así, se ponía su ropa con el mayor pudor que pudo, humillada mientras era filmada mientras se vestía, yo me puse mi ropa y trate de encararlos haciéndoles ver que eso de broma no tenía nada y entonces vi que se trataba de mi compañero de cuarto con sus amigos que habían traído publico indeseado incluyendo a las amigas de sempai que estaban desternillándose de la risa pensando que solo iba a ser una inocente bromita a su querida amiga… Sempai entonces comenzó a sollozar fuertemente por ese escenario, yo trate de consolarla pero entonces me empujo bruscamente y salió huyendo en medio de esas burlas y comentarios vulgares de esos tipos, yo la perseguí, ella salió de ese edificio con mucha rapidez y presa de aquel momento de estrés mientras lloraba por cuenta de su humillación salió de la Universidad y cruzo una avenida sin percatarse que venía un auto a gran velocidad que no bajo su velocidad y arrollo a sempai… Yo veo ese momento en cámara lenta mientras trataba de alcanzarla, quede sin aire al ver como ella se estrellaba contra el capó del deportivo levantándola en el aire para caer encima del baúl y terminar rebotando como una muñeca de trapo en el asfalto, y entonces otro auto que iba a la misma velocidad le termino pasando por encima con sus neumáticos, haciéndola sangrar, rompiéndole sus huesos… Aquellos que la arrollaron no se detuvieron y aceleraron para perderse porque al parecer venían juntos, y yo… Solo pude acercarme al cuerpo de ella para ver como sangre salía de su cabeza y estaba inconsciente… No saben cómo llore con abandono al tenerla así en mis brazos.



Hubo una nueva pausa donde Miyagi sentía como su voz estaba quebrándose, y entonces Shinobu ahora supo el nivel de trauma que tuvo en esos momentos… Y fue cuando su esposo retomo su relato esta vez más tranquilo:

  * La ambulancia la llevo con urgencia mientras la Universidad se encargaba de contactar a la familia de ella, yo trate de no separarme de ella porque su estado era crítico, tuvo un trauma craneoencefálico severo, múltiples fracturas, sus órganos internos fueron afectados… Ella ahora estaba en coma inducido y yo solo podía estar a su lado, llorando por todo lo que había sucedido… Y todo había pasado tan rápido que apenas pude salir del shock, el rector de la Universidad me había llamado para una conversación a puerta cerrada, una conversación que resulto ser un interrogatorio… Yo para ese entonces mis sentidos estaban perdidos, la memoria de todas esas miradas seguían en mi mente, esas miradas que me llenaban de vergüenza y desnudaba mis demonios internos de inseguridad… El rector entonces empezó a preguntar sobre los hechos que terminaron de forma tan fatídica, yo solo pude relatar lo que sucedió, omitiendo los detalles personales, pero el rector empezó a decirme que había testigos que decían que yo estaba forzando a sempai, que yo la había acosado tanto que ella accedió y que luego ella avergonzada huyo ante lo que había hecho y que por eso termino accidentada… Yo confronte esa versión diciéndole que seguramente los que dieron esa versión tienen el video de nuestro encuentro mientras nos grababa de forma clandestina y se burlaba de nosotros… Lo cierto es que el rector al parecer le daba más crédito a esos “testigos” que a mí, y supe que nunca investigaría a fondo en ese caso ni verificaría la veracidad de esos personajes anónimos pero que yo sabía de quienes se trataba… Posteriormente me entero que mi familia fue llamada para informarle sobre lo sucedido, Kyosuke vino a la Universidad y después de escucharlos converso conmigo donde yo le relate lo que en verdad paso… Creo que me creyó porque empezó a hablar con las directivas de la Universidad y les convenció de limpiar mi nombre donde mi nombre no aparecería en ese vergonzoso suceso, incluso negociaron con ese grupo de revoltosos quienes salieron con una buena paga por su silencio y entregaron los videos que tomaron de nosotros y todo se hizo con total silencio… La familia de sempai llego a Inglaterra con un representante, ni siquiera su familia fue para verla… Y entonces ese hombre contacto a mi hermano pidiendo una indemnización por lo ocurrido, mi hermano le hizo notar que esa situación había sido un accidente provocado por unos irresponsables y no por mí… De cualquier forma termino pagándole a la familia una cantidad menor a la que exigían… Claro mi hermano no hizo todo esto sin mencionarme en cada oportunidad que yo era la vergüenza de la familia y que agradeciera que mi madre no supiera lo que paso, pero que papa al enterarse se había decepcionado profundamente… Yo me sentí tan avergonzado en esa época, tanto que no salí de una habitación que mi familia me arrendo a las afueras del campus, alejado de ese escándalo… Y entonces se me informo que la familia de sempai había decidido quitarle el soporte vital que la mantenía en coma, porque el diagnostico fue negativo, ella nunca iba a despertar porque tenía muerte cerebral… Y entonces el representante de la familia procedió a autorizarlo y se llevo el cadáver de sempai sin permitirme verla por última vez porque desde el último instante en que la vi no se me permitió ingresar a su habitación de hospital… Nunca pude despedirme de ella… Y caí en un shock emocional, empecé a rechazar la presencia de otras personas, el que alguien me mirara me recordaba esas miradas malvadas de esos malditos burlándose de nuestra desgracia… No podía soportarlo los veía en mis sueños, veía como sempai era arrollada una y otra vez, veía su cuerpo en una habitación de hospital entubada y con una maquina manteniendo su vida siendo desconectada… Y de nuevo esas miradas… Me sentí ahogado cuando despertaba siempre con la misma pesadilla… Había realizado los trámites para seguir con el tercer año pero me negué a volver a ese lugar que traía tan horribles recuerdos, mi hermano simplemente me recordaba que ahora era culpable de la muerte de una persona y yo lo creí… La culpa me invadió una noche y trate de tomar mi vida… No sé cómo fue que llegaron a interrumpir mi anhelo de dejar de existir en un mundo tan cruel, Kyosuke me fue a visitar al hospital a gritarme que era un inconsciente, que gracias a mi estúpida debilidad mi padre estaba en el hospital, que gracias a mi estupidez había gastado mucho dinero de lo que nos quedaba porque las empresas Takatsuki se habían llevado casi todo nuestras empresas y que ahora nuestra madre vivía en un apartamento de clase media gracias a mí y mis errores… Tal vez eso me abrió los ojos, porque lamentándome sobre lo que me había pasado solo traería mas desgracias a mi familia que ahora comprendía, había sido barrida por la ambición de nuestros rivales… Fue algo así como una revelación, así que desde ese día ubique mis sentimientos en un lugar recóndito dentro de mí y le dije a Kyosuke que volvería con él a Japón y que terminaría allá, a lo que el accedió y decidí alejarme de ese lugar… Creo que el hecho de que mis estudios fueran pagados de antemano gracias a un fondo estudiantil que mi padre habría creado para la educación tanto de la de Kyosuke como mía ayudo en ese caso para disimular nuestro pésimo estado financiero que se empobreció aun mas para limpiar mi imagen en Inglaterra… Pero me prometí que iba a buscar justicia por sempai y por mi lo hice cuando puse un pie en el avión para no volver desde entonces… Llegue a Japón y me percate de lo mal que estábamos, mi madre me recibió con llanto aliviada de verme allá, pero mi padre me recibió con reproches en su camilla de hospital por haber provocado ese escándalo, yo le pedí disculpas inclinándome de rodillas, como se hacía a la antigua, y le prometí que haría todo lo posible por sacar a la familia Miyagi a flote y la haría brillar, algo de lo que mi padre no creyó en ese momento solo para burlarse de mi ingenuidad; me inscribí en la Universidad de Tokio para terminar mi carrera en Economía y finanzas homologando mis calificaciones con las materias que se veían en él pensum de aquí, incluso sacando las mayores calificaciones en los exámenes de aprobación para las materias más importantes, pensando que si sacaba adelante esta carrera todo mejoraría, pero me sentía cada vez menos gustoso de compartir con personas extrañas y ese disgusto a veces me hacia vomitar por las nauseas que me provocaba estar rodeados de personas que me quedaban mirando… Después me vendrían episodios de ansiedad extrema cuando estaba en lugares concurridos, me comportaba erráticamente, me llegaba a faltar el aire o me daban ataques de ira o de un terrible deseo de salir de esos lugares, llegue a desmayarme en público y eso fue tan recurrente que mi madre en verdad se preocupo, lo que yo no quería provocar… Mi hermano me acusaba de débil y me exigía que me comportara como un Miyagi mientras intentaba ocultar ese nuevo problema a mi padre que seguía delicado de salud… Y yo trataba de ponerme en pie, sabía que si sucumbía a eso no podría ayudar a mi familia aun con la crueldad de Kyosuke que se empeñaba en recordarme que mis errores cobraron una vida, de cómo escuchaba a mi madre llorar a solas por todo lo que estaba sucediendo a la familia y mi padre en un hospital, tome la determinación de tratarme con un psicólogo para que me diagnosticara y entonces supe que tenía un trauma… Pero lo que el psicólogo no pudo notar fue que las consecuencias del trauma se esparcirían en mi psique… Jamás iba a volver a ser el mismo porque entonces empecé a despreciar el contacto humano, las personas me causaban repulsión y empecé a aislarme en mi habitación faltando a mis primeras clases, donde buscaba los libros guía para seguir mis lecciones desde casa pero necesitaba de alguien que me guiara… después de muchos sucesos se determino que no podía salir de mi casa así que tendría que tomar clases con tutores… El problema surgió cuando entro el primer profesor no soporte que me viera y lo eche de forma bastante agresiva de mi habitación… Solo podía soportar la mirada de mi familia pero no la de los empleados y mucho menos de extraños… Mi madre se asusto al ver en lo que me estaba convirtiendo pero fue muy fuerte, soporto eso y busco una solución… Ella ideo la forma en la que mis tutores se apoyarían en la tecnología para comunicarse conmigo a través de teleconferencias para yo interactuar con ellos y enviar mis trabajos vía e-mail… Luego ella hablo con el rector de la universidad y el decano de la facultad y los convenció de que no me dieran de baja por las faltas de asistencia y que me dieran tiempo para recuperarme, a lo que accedieron… A veces creo que mis habilidades para convencer provienen principalmente de ella… Lo cierto es que ese sistema resulto bueno y si funcionaba siendo elogiado por mis tutores por la forma como avanzaba yendo a un rápido ritmo para avanzar más allá de las materia de ese año… Mi padre se unió a nosotros y contrario a lo que esperábamos no se afecto cuando vio que tenía que hacer todas esas peripecias para realizar los trabajos asignados… Decía que “Yo tenía que entender que la vida no es fácil y que si sacaba las mejores notas aun con todas esas dificultades, el me apoyaría” aunque él creía que mi estado mental iba a ser temporal… Desde ese momento yo parecía no ser tan invisible a los ojos de mi padre, y eso me motivo a seguir adelante… Hubo un encuentro con la familia de sempai, pero me dio la impresión de que no fueron demasiado afectados por la partida de ella y solo me veían con cierto recelo, eso me entristeció y de dio rabia porque entonces sempai siempre estuvo esperanzada de ser reconocida como parte de su familia cuando en realidad nunca fue tomada en cuenta y que sus esfuerzos podrían haber desencadenado una profunda decepción y no sabía si en el futuro ella forjaría un carácter más firme para afrontar esa realidad… Por una parte me alivia que ella ya no estuviera para sufrir por eso… Mi padre me apoyo efectivamente y hablo con las directivas de la Universidad para permitirme hacer los exámenes de forma aislada y sin ningún miembro presente debido a mi trauma, y aceptaron muy seguramente por las generosas donaciones que en el pasado mi padre quien fue egresado de esa Universidad había dado… Y así pude empezar a construir mi nueva identidad… La de un hombre recluso pero bastante capaz… Mi padre siempre y cuando aportara resultados lo aceptaba, no del todo de buena gana porque no le gusta la debilidad en ninguna de sus formas, pero si así podría vincularme pronto a las pocas empresas que nos quedaban lo aceptaría, de todas formas ya estaba decepcionado de su hijo mayor, el cual me entere después, no pudo contra el patriarca de los Takatsuki en el duelo hostil de adquisiciones, y no puedo culparlo, no tenía la pericia para enfrentarlo… Y luego yo me encargaría de esas empresas que equivocadamente fueron catalogadas de inútiles cuando, descubrí que durante la época de recesión en la que estuvo sumida Japón hace unos años me dieron la oportunidad para hacerlas crecer de forma inusitada… Además me volví muy suspicaz porque solo puedo dejarme ver de personas en quien confío plenamente así que me rodee de personal capaz y muy leal… Supe que podría, con tiempo suficiente, retomar el poder que nos fue arrebatado aunque iba a requerir mucho esfuerzo y trabajo… Me alegra bastante poder descargar esa parte de mi vida contigo Shinobu-chin porque cada vez hay menos secretos entre nosotros y esta es mi compensación a la muestra de confianza que me brindaste… ¿Tienes alguna duda?



Shinobu quedo sin habla… Ahora entendía el porqué Miyagi ahora prefería vivir recluido sin ninguna mirada posada en el porqué le recordaban ese fatídico momento que le marco en su vida… Mientras el contaba todo el sentía las lagrimas surcar sus mejillas… Se enterneció al verlo tan vulnerable y como su actitud rígida y dura en los negocios se debía a sus deseos de dejar atrás a ese joven que no pudo proteger a la mujer que amo… Tal vez había decidido nunca enamorarse de nuevo… Seria genial si Miyagi en otro arranque de honestidad le contara el porqué lo eligió y cuando lo conoció ya que él no tenía ningún recuerdo que pudiera ajustarse a conocer a alguien como él… Una inquietud permanecía en él y se lo hizo saber:

  * Dijiste que ibas a buscar justicia por tu sempai… ¿Ya lo has conseguido?



Miyagi probablemente se sorprendió ante esa pregunta porque quedo en silencio por un rato pero la contesto al fin y al cabo:

  * Con el pasar de los años además de crear un emporio incluso más fuerte de lo que fue antes de nuestra desgracia, al margen de esto me dedique a investigar a cada uno de los involucrados en aquella broma que termino en tragedia, nunca asumieron su responsabilidad… Yo sabía que debían tener una copia de ese video y contrate a un hacker para que pisteara sus archivos… Fue precisamente el que planeo todo esto, el que fue mi compañero de cuarto… Ese volvió a Australia y la empresa de su familia que se dedicaba a minería empezó a tener una racha mala y estaban al borde de la quiebra… Fue cuando aparecí y con una de mis empresas, la cual era una financiera para empresas en bancarrota lo convencí de que pidieran un crédito con nosotros a cambio de la hipoteca de los activos de su empresa… Simplemente aplique la legalidad de su situación… La empresa no pudo pagarme después de que su proyecto de extracción de minerales fracaso, así que esta paso a formar parte de las empresas Miyagi y estos tuvieron que quedarse sin nada… El mismo vino a pedirme misericordia… Ya no tenía poder, no poseía nada que me interesase por más que llegara a las oficinas a suplicar por piedad… Todo fue legal así que no pudo hacer nada sino empezar de cero, y estoy seguro que él no es nadie sin el dinero que había construido sus antecesores, porque es un incapaz… De algunos de los que estuvieron presente en ese complot no tuve que encargarme totalmente, eran hijos menores o intermedios y nunca hicieron nada por su cuenta, uno incluso está en la cárcel por conducir en estado de ebriedad y posesión de drogas ilícitas, luego cayó en una espiral de locura ahora es simple adicto a las drogas sin apoyo de su familia… Las supuestas amigas de sempai eran todas unas estúpidas, ellas arruinaron sus vidas una embarazándose de un tipo de vida desastrosa y viviendo como madre de clase media-baja con cuatro hijos cuando sus padres la desheredaron, la fortuna de otra de ellas fue perdida gracias a una estafa al estilo Bernie Madoff, su padre se habría suicidado por la perdida y dejo desamparadas a su esposa y a sus hijos… Ya no viven el estilo de vida que tenía en la Universidad, creo que trabaja en una empresa pequeña como cualquier trabajadora de clase media porque no era brillante tampoco… Pero de la ultima yo si me encargue de cobrarle lo que le hizo a sempai… Supe que ella se había dado maña de encontrar a un heredero de un gran conglomerado, era su prometida, pero al parecer su familia ni el sabían de la vida disipada que aun tenía en la clandestinidad, encontrándose a escondidas con un tatuador tipo “motociclista chico malo” con quien iba a hoteles de mala muerte, cuando aparentaba ser la chica mas recatada… Simplemente le pague a un investigador privado para que le tomara fotos comprometedoras y que las enviara a portales de chismes y a pasquines de chismes de alta sociedad de forma anónima e irrastreable, también que las re-bloguearan por las redes sociales… Pronto veían a la chica de alta sociedad consumiendo cocaína con un tipo lleno de tatuajes o escenas donde este la manoseaba mientras estaban en un callejón, o un video tomado en uno de esos moteles donde tienen cámaras escondidas en las habitaciones y que venden esos videos al mercado negro de la pornografía… Pronto su prometido rompió el compromiso y las familias decentes de elite no querían tener nada que ver con ella y su familia… Después me entere que ella se fugo con su motociclista para irse a vivir juntos y casarse en las vegas me imagino… Mi investigador el año pasado me informo que el tipo la abandono para irse con otra golfa mientras ella cría sola a su hija pequeña… Es una alcohólica cocainómana por lo que probablemente perderá la custodia de esa niña… De ella me encargue porque ella fue la le sacaba la información a sempai para dársela a quien planeo la broma, mas astuta que las otras pero que no sabía elegir sus prioridades… No quiero parecer un resentido ni un buscador de venganza pero ninguno de ellos sintió pena cuando vieron que su maldita broma tomo la vida de una chica que no tenía porque haber sido víctima de eso… Yo tengo la única copia de ese video que les mostré a mi padre y a Kyosuke demostrando así quienes fueron los verdaderos perpetradores de ese accidente trágico… Pero aun así, la memoria de ese momento mantuvo su secuela y aun la vivo… No me deja tener una vida normal… Y eso es para lo que estoy aquí.



Shinobu solo atino a abrazar a su esposo para que este sintiera que lo apoyaba, aunque se tomo esa justicia de forma algo siniestra, lo apoyo… Miyagi se aferro a él porque necesitaba ese abrazo y sintió a su esposo llorar por el porqué el ya no tenía más lagrimas para recordar ese fatídico momento… Cuando se recuperaron emocionalmente, el especialista felicito a Miyagi por el gran paso que había dado y le pregunto a Yoh si estaba dispuesto a encender la luz, lo que confundió a Shinobu, Miyagi al parecer había planeado que si se decidía, iba a permitir dejar ver su rostro por primera vez a Shinobu en ese momento:

  * … No… Aun no me siento capaz



Shinobu se sintió decepcionado, porque creía que al fin lo vería, pero reconocía que lo que había hecho Miyagi había sido un paso demasiado grande y que estaba agotado emocionalmente, no iba a forzarlo, pero estaba con la esperanza de que ese día ya estaba pronto a llegar. Le tomo la mano y le susurro:

  * No te preocupes Yoh-san, yo esperare para cuando estés listo… Gracias por haberme contado lo que paso y gracias por ahora tratar de hacer de reponerte de ese horrible momento… Sabes que yo te apoyare siempre.
  * Gracias Shinobu-chin, tus palabras me alivian.



Se besaron suavemente en la oscuridad, y luego se despidieron porque Shinobu tendría que esperar a que Miyagi saliera de esa habitación para después de un tiempo el salir de allí… Cuando se dirigía al parqueadero recibió una llamada y se sorprendió cuando vio que era Yamada, la contesto inmediatamente:

  * Miyagi-san… Ya tengo la información de quien es la persona que lo ha estado siguiendo a usted… Y con quien trabaja.
  * ¿En serio Yamada?... ¿De quién se trata?
  * Es un investigador privado independiente… Pero hace encargos especiales… Y ha trabajado muy cercanamente con Miyagi Kyosuke-san en el pasado… No me extrañaría que él fuera quien ha mandado a seguirlo a usted.



Shinobu se quedo frio… ¿Hasta cuando ese hombre lo dejara en paz?... Ahora tenía más claro el panorama de quien le mandaba esos mensajes anónimos:

  * Gracias Yamada por hacerme ese favor… Si puedes encontrar más información te lo agradecería.
  * Miyagi-san… ¿Le contara a Miyagi-sama?... El no apreciaría mucho si le esconde esa información.
  * Lo sé… Pero precisamente hoy no está en muchas condiciones para asimilar esa noticia, el especialista ha sido bastante claro en manejarle información delicada con el porqué está en una terapia tratando un trauma… Hoy dio un gran paso y no quiero cargarlo de emociones negativas… Tengo que resolverlo yo.
  * Confío en su criterio Miyagi-san… Cualquier cosa no dude en hablarlo conmigo.
  * Lo hare Yamada… De nuevo gracias.



Colgó el teléfono con incertidumbre… Yamada conocía a su esposo por más tiempo que él, y sabia que el tenia razón… Pero con lo que había sucedido hoy sabía que estaba más vulnerable que nunca, el especialista le había aconsejado que no debiera forzar a su esposo cuando estaba en esa incertidumbre mental y que pudiera afectar su tratamiento, esto fue algo parecido a una terapia de exposición, por tanto no debía agobiar al mayor… Por otro lado siempre dependía de su esposo para mantener a raya a Kyosuke, a quien después de escuchar cómo se comporto con el dolor de su esposo le tomo aun más rabia… En esta ocasión el seria quien se encargara de eso, y a la primera oportunidad se presentaría frente a él y le encararía por su comportamiento, y le dejaría en claro que no iba a tolerar más abusos como esos, y si se ponía agresivo iría con un spray de pimienta que compraría esa misma tarde, y con esa determinación se subió a su auto para irse de nuevo a la oficina.

Sin embargo los secretos ocultos en las sombras aguardan a aparecer en el momento indicado dando muchas ingratas sorpresas y sobretodo darán paso a un terrible giro en los acontecimientos futuros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno… ¿Cómo les pareció?... Que parte les gusto mas??... Vieron que Shinobu puede ser muy audaz cuando se lo propone??... Pero bueno tenia su segunda intención al hacerlo, pero todo dentro de los intereses del matrimonio… Ahora ya sabemos quien fue sempai, fue un suceso tan trágico que afecto a Miyagi y de allí que desarrollara la escopofobia… No quise decantarme en tragedias pero los grandes traumas vienen acompañados de sucesos asi, no tuve mas remedio que hacer sufrir a Miyagi… Y vimos que el no olvida muy fácilmente… Esperemos a ver que les depara en el futuro porque la ultima revelación ha enojado mucho a Shinobu… ¿Habra nuevo round entre Shinobu y su adorable cuñado? Gracias a ustedes a mis lectores fantasma por unirse a esta historia y espero leerlos pronto en el siguiente capitulo.


	21. Vigésimo primera parte: Momentos de decisiones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis lectores!!!!! No tengo mas que pedir mil disculpas de la forma mas humilde que puedo porque ni una simple nota he puesto para aclarar lo que ha pasado… Tengo tanto para decir al respecto de lo que me ha sucedido en todos esos meses que para enumerar unos pocos, tenia dañada la laptop, compartir computador con alguien mas que casi ni me lo prestaba, tuve que ahorrar para hacer el arreglo del computador y mientras… Tuve que salir de viaje, luego me enfermo, la familia esta empezando un nuevo negocio y me tengo que poner al frente… Luego me llega el bloqueo… Y aparte la depresion por la muerte de un pariente a quien quería muchísimo… Las semanas se tornaron meses y solo cuando me percato de cómo tengo abandonado el fanfic entonces es cuando pude acceder a mi laptop recién arreglada (Y que por un accidente absurdo que ocurrio por ahora sigue funcionando pero otra vez esta en peligro de dañarse) entonces me decido a retomar la historia… Asi que acepto cualquier reclamo… Aunque este capitulo no es satisfactorio, espero haber mantenido el interés sobre que pasaran en la historia y advierto que se acerca un momento clave de esta historia. Asi que sin mas alargamientos les dejo este capitulo.

  **Vigésimo primera parte** : **Momentos de decisiones.**

 

 

Y la resolución de Shinobu para confrontar al hermano de su esposo no pudo coincidir con un momento en el que el mayor no pudiera estar indisponible; debido a que se había finalizado el proyecto, hubo más grupos de inversionistas extranjeros interesados en hacer nuevos proyectos, lo que hizo que Miyagi mandara a su hermano a reunirse con un grupo coreano a hacer una serie de conversaciones exploratorias en Seúl, lo que implico que el hombre viajara a esa ciudad y se demoraría alrededor de una semana, y eso no pudo dejar a Shinobu más contrariado y frustrado de ver su impulso por enfrentarlo detenido a la fuerza, así que no pudo más que esperar pacientemente a que volviera y mientras sólo podía disfrutar unos días con más tranquilidad ya estando el acosador lejos, se relajaría para estar con su esposo por lo cual lo llamo en la primera mañana de esos días para además de escuchar su voz por primera vez en ese día, lo llamo para hacerle compañía a la hora de almorzar.

Los días posteriores a la sesión reveladora que habían tenido fueron de una gran carga emocional para Shinobu, porque Miyagi, tal como lo había anticipado el joven, estaba muy deprimido especialmente esa noche, donde el hombre se aferró al chico en busca de consuelo, porque al parecer el rememorar ese accidente le debilitó la fachada de fortaleza que él había tenido que construir después de ese acontecimiento, ahora estaba agotado mentalmente por haber revelado algo que tenía guardado en su corazón y lo que le causo que su vida cambiara, por tanto esa noche sólo quiso dormir abrazado a su joven conyugue posando su cabeza en el pecho del chico, escuchar su corazón mientras le relataba lo horrible que fue la transición de volverse alguien que sufría algo de incomodidad social a un hombre totalmente recluido... Reconoció que su madre fue su mayor pilar en esos años ya que si ella no hubiese insistido en iniciar una terapia post-traumática que el mismo reconocía estuvo reticente a iniciar, pero se obtuvo un resultado favorecedor y fue el que Yoh permitía interactuar con sus propios familiares y personas que lo conocían por muchos años como la servidumbre de la casa familiar, pero con personas nuevas involucro unas sesiones extra y donde el por fin acepto, que ingresara personal nuevo bajo su cargo pero siempre cuando demostraran ser de confianza, y entre ellos Yamada quien hasta ahora ostentaba el titulo de ser el que más confianza le profesaba… Luego en medio de divagaciones termino durmiéndose, y Shinobu se enterneció de verlo así de vulnerable, de hecho le pareció tan tierno y dulce… Seguramente Yoh cuando recuperara su compostura no le gustaría que su esposo le empezara a molestar recordándole lo “adorable” que él se portaba en esa noche, Shinobu lo pensó, pues sería una venganza de las veces que Miyagi se había burlado de él como si fuera un niño como cuando lo llamaba “adorable”, pero al verlo así aferrado a su pecho durmiendo serenamente no tuvo la maldad para burlarse de él en el futuro.

Shinobu recordó como Miyagi en las noches posteriores se había renovado emocionalmente, de hecho el aseguraba que sentía su alma más ligera, por tanto indicaba que la carga emocional que lo agobiaba estaba cediendo poco a poco... Shinobu aún así quería que Miyagi llegara al momento de que superara esa fobia rápido y que le mostrara su rostro, pero debía esperar, Miyagi debía estar listo y eso sucedería en el momento adecuado.

Mientras tanto el sosiego posterior a la sesión se hizo presente en esa semana, sin la presencia de Kyosuke su relación paso a un estado de tranquilidad inédito, donde no hubo lujuria en las noches, Shinobu sólo se dejaba envolver de calidez que emanaban los brazos de su esposo que sólo buscaba dormir aferrado a el... El chico se sentía aliviado de sentir que se estaban acercando aún más con cada día que pasaba... Un acercamiento más espiritual que físico, donde la unión de las almas era más contundente que el de los cuerpos, bueno eso es lo que Shinobu creía al ver que su esposo en la siguiente sesión aún le permitió permanecer en el mismo salón de la última vez aunque dicha sesión fue más para hablar de lo que Miyagi sintió y como estaba superando lo que había revivido en la última sesión.

Sin embargo Yamada le informaría terminando esa semana que Kyosuke permanecería unos días más por fuera, dándole más tiempo a Shinobu para que llegado el momento le cuestionará por el investigador que había contratado para seguirlo y sobre las llamadas y mensajes anónimos que le enviaba, el chico asumía que esto ponía a prueba su paciencia, porque el mismo día que se había enterado el habría sido capaz de ir a su oficina e increparle por su abuso... Pero debía hacerlo de la forma más sutil que él pudiera, no fuera que su esposo se enterara y llegara a dañar el avance de la terapia, pero ganas no se faltaban; por ahora le quedaba esperar.

Pero suele suceder que los planes se rodean de circunstancias que podrían favorecer o al contrario, truncar el desenvolvimiento de dichos planes, pero hay otras ocasiones en donde el planeamiento abre algunas puertas de ciertas circunstancias secretas que afectaban de forma incógnita a los protagonistas de dichos planes, donde la verdad fiel a su naturaleza surge a pesar de los deseos que quieren dejarlo en la oscuridad... Entonces al día siguiente de lo que le menciono Yamada, Shinobu recibe un nuevo mensaje inquietante:

 

< Dime... ¿Ya lograste hacer que Miyagi-Sama te muestre su rostro? ¿Has sido capaz de hacerlo? ¿O sólo eres pura palabrería insolente pero sin voluntad verdadera? ¿No será que te engañas pensando que Miyagi algún día te trate como a su igual cuando en realidad no eres más que un efímero deseo de tener a alguien con quien compartir su vida solitaria? Después de todo te sometiste a ese estilo de vida tan anormal, sin siquiera exigirle nada, todo con tal de sentirte como un Miyagi pero eso sólo ha sido una quimera de sentir que tu esposo te ama... Sólo eres un reemplazo de sempai, pero Miyagi con tal de no estar sólo se conformara contigo, porque serás el único que aguanté ese tipo de matrimonio que ningún psiquiatra podrá solucionar, y que ninguna persona normal aceptaría en sus cinco sentidos... Te deseo mucha suerte en tu inalcanzable empresa de seguir casado con una persona con tantos problemas o la de enderezar algo que nunca tendrá arreglo.>

 

Shinobu se quedo absortó al leer el mensaje, no sólo en esta ocasión el acosador había dejado un mensaje mucho más largo que de costumbre, además de dar más detalles que indicaban que estaba al tanto de lo que hacían y que estaba mencionando temores que Shinobu había estado sintiendo pero que no había tenido el valor de decirlo siquiera en su mente... El mensaje iba al punto con ironía dirigido hacia el pero con ese veneno presente... Y para colmo apareció preciso cuando el principal sospechoso no estaba en el país... Tal vez encomendó a alguien para que prosiguiera con el acoso, a lo mejor pudiera ser el mismo investigador que lo seguía... Y como por arte de magia el sosiego que había disfrutado en esa semana se disolvió dando paso a temores infundados en opinión de Shinobu aunque el imaginarse que el sólo pudiera ser un mero reemplazo de “sempai” le empezó a atormentar, fijándole la idea de que debía imprimir su presencia con más ahínco en la vida de su esposo.

Por ende en ese mismo momento le marco al número directo a su esposo y con tono más bien demandante que intentando ser seductor le habló antes de siquiera saludarlo:

-           Yoh-san... Esta noche quiero beber _nihonshu_ contigo ¿Quieres que la lleve yo o lo eliges tu?

-           ¿A qué se debe esa petición Shinobu-chin?

-           Simplemente... Quiero pasarla bien contigo esta noche... Que ¿Tú no quieres?

La pausa de su esposo imagino el chico probablemente se debía a que lo había tomado por sorpresa, porque la petición más audaz estaba implícita en ese “pasarla bien”, por lo que debió esperar a que el mayor respondiera, y estaba seguro que lo haría positivamente:

-           Yo llevo el _nihonshu_... Esta noche entonces nos vemos en la casa... Pero quisiera saber porque me haces esa petición tan de repente

-           Ok... Me atrapaste... Simplemente... Quería celebrar contigo por el avance que tenemos en las terapias... Quiero que sepas que cada paso que das para tu recuperación es muy importante para mí.

Con esas palabras que no eran falsas de todas formas, Shinobu busco doblegar la inquietud de su esposo y sabía que lo había logrado:

-           Te amo Shinobu-chin... Y pronto te haré sentir más orgulloso... Nos vemos esta noche.

Y el chico colgó para darse ánimos, porque no le iba a dejar muy fácil a ese maldito acosador el camino fácil, porque Miyagi Yoh era su esposo y no le iba a dejar a nadie el hombre que el amaba.

 

**************************

 

Esa noche Shinobu entro en la habitación siendo avisado por el mayordomo que Miyagi ya estaba adentro esperándolo y como ya sabía donde probablemente estaba sentado su esposo a tientas busco la mesa que seguramente estaba organizado frente a la cama y con pasos cortos ubico una de las sillas y entonces fue saludado por el mayor:

-           Shinobu-chin ¿ya ubicaste la mesa?

-           Si... Aún se me dificulta andar en la oscuridad

-           Aspiro que esa costumbre pase a la historia cuando podamos vernos

-           Preciso por eso quiero celebrar cada avance que tengamos nosotros en la terapia

-           Shinobu-chin yo soy el que está enfermo no tu-

-           Pero soy tu esposo, yo quiero ser tu sostén y cada avance que logres tu es un avance que yo tomó como mío... Así que dame gusto y celebremos.

-           ¿Tanto te pareció importante lo que sucedió en estas últimas sesiones?

-           El hecho de que hayas tomado la decisión de contarme lo que paso en tu pasado cuando lo habías recluido en tu corazón por tanto tiempo indica que ahora me tienes la confianza para compartirme ese suceso y me das herramientas para continuar apoyándote... Por eso quiero celebrar... Así que dime Yoh-san... ¿Qué trajiste para esta noche?

La risa de Miyagi resonó ante el cambio de tema de su esposo de pasar de un tono solemne a uno casual rayando en infantil, y entonces las manos de Miyagi tomaron las de su esposo para dirigirlos al centro de la mesa donde reposaba una botella _tokkuri_ enfriada explicándole que era un _nihonshu_ tipo _Ginjo-shu_ el cual era el tipo alcohólico y luego le paso sus manos por encima de un par de _ochokos_ y luego el mayor procedió a destapar la botella dejando libre el bouquet del licor que se volvió más contundente en la oscuridad, y entonces con una precisión sorprendente Miyagi empezó a servir el aromático licor en los pequeños recipientes que estaban destinados para ese fin, probablemente hechos para la familia Miyagi por maestros artesanos, y los servía sin llegar a derramar ni una gota lo que llamo la atención de Shinobu:

-           ¿Cómo haces para servir en la oscuridad sin regar el líquido?

-           Así como lo hacen las personas ciegas... Se tiene en cuenta el tamaño de la copa o recipiente en donde vas a servir, y escuchas como se vierte el líquido, eso hace un eco dentro que te indica cómo se va llenando... Es más fácil servir poco, afortunadamente los licores y los vinos se sirven poco a poco... Como ya adquirí la costumbre ya es como hacerlo… Tendrás que perdonarme si me sirvo yo mismo pero en estas circunstancias tengo que hacerlo.

\- No te preocupes.

El chico recibió a pedido de Miyagi el recipiente con sake aunque con la etiqueta un tanto informal y Shinobu lo acepto y después de levantarlo para brindar ambos lanzaron un sonoro “ _kampai_ ” para beber el ligeramente enfriado destilado para recibir el sabor más delicado y como sus papilas gustativas se contraían y como su garganta recibía el líquido... Nunca debía desconfiar del gusto de su esposo en la elección de bebidas espirituosas.

Después de unos momentos Miyagi estaba mucho más animado y Shinobu ciertamente mas conversador, y como parecía ser el efecto que el alcohol surtía en el, mas desinhibido, por lo que pronto el chico estaba apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de su esposo mientras le relataba con un tono de voz pretendidamente dulce mientras que con el pudor disolviéndose en cada servida de nihonshu, estaba permitiéndose la libertad de palpar los brazos de su esposo y merodear su mano traviesa sobre su pecho voluminoso, suspirando sonoramente percatándose de lo varonil que le resultaba la figura de Yoh, y su esposo al principio lo permitía, de hecho le seguía el juego mientras le susurraba frases picaras pero no lujuriosas y le daba besos en la coronilla de su cabeza al azar, sonriendo mientras sentía como Shinobu buscaba seducirlo al aparentar ser alguien inocente como un estudiante de colegio,,, Pero cuando el chico trato de elevar su apuesta y empezó a buscar los labios del mayor para besarlo de forma muy elocuente en lo que deseaba que terminara esa noche, Miyagi de repente empezó a poner resistencia a la boca ansiosa de su joven esposo, posando sus manos a los lados de su cabeza para distanciar sus rostros y susurrarle con un tono que emanaba algo de disculpa:

-       Shinobu-chin… ¿Por qué estas actuando así?

El chico noto entonces que Miyagi no estaba muy entusiasmado con pasar una noche de pasión, posiblemente aun estaba muy drenado emocionalmente con lo de la terapia aun habiendo pasado todos esos días, y no tuvo más remedio que abortar la misión autoimpuesta de seducir al mayor para tuviera mayor recordación en él:

-      Yo simplemente… Te extraño  
-      Yo sigo a tu lado… No solo se trata de hacer el amor Shinobu-chin… Yo te necesito ahora de esa forma linda en la que solo estamos juntos y sé que estas a mi lado… Suena terriblemente cursi, lo sé… Pero… Tú me entiendes ¿Cierto?  
-      Si… Hoy no quieres tener sexo  
-      No es eso Shinobu-chin… Solo quiero estar así contigo… Disfrutar de nuestra compañía  
-      … ¿Sabes Yoh-san?... Si no fuera porque estoy seguro de que eres un hombre pensaría que me estás dando una excusa digna de una mujer bien hormonada en los días de su periodo para no hacer el amor conmigo.

Miyagi soltó una gran carcajada mientras abrazaba a su lindo esposo mientras se lo llevaba a su cama… El chico en realidad había hecho el reproche con un infantil puchero, no podía negar que a veces se daba libertades de actuar inmaduramente a pesar de que se había propuesto aguerrirse antes de tiempo, y uno de estos vestigios de la personalidad de su infancia eran precisamente algunos pucheros que evitaba a toda costa hacer en público pero en la oscuridad de esa habitación mostraba con cierta frecuencia, más de la que quería reconocer… Pero a pesar de todo sabia que Miyagi aun estaba sensible, como una mujer hormonada… Pasar por una terapia de exposición no es tan fácil y su esposo aun estaba dispuesto a seguir con su rehabilitación, debía apoyarlo y tal vez esa era la mejor manera de hacer valedera su presencia en la vida de él, aun mas que el usar la lujuria como conector de vínculos emocionales, además la idea de irle diciendo sobre los acosos del que era víctima en dosis mínimas fue descartada al ver que su esposo aun estaba de alguna forma aprehensivo incluso con una simple sugerencia indirecta de tener sexo, así que evito mencionar algo relativo a los mensajes que recibía anónimamente.

Precisamente decidió dejar que su esposo se levantara después de haberle dado unos suaves besos como un intento de compensar la invitación frustrada que le había dado su conyugue y de decirle “Retomemos esa idea en unos días cuando salga del proyecto en el que estuve trabajando ¿Te parece bien?” y se fue al baño para cambiarse de ropa, mientras el chico simplemente debió reconocer que esa noche el debía actuar comprensivamente y mitigar además de la frustración que sentía de no haber sentido a su esposo en las noches anteriores, los fuertes deseos de soltarle al mayor la necesidad de contarle sobre los desagradables mensajes que estaba recibiendo… Y él sentía que cada día más, su instinto le insistía que la honestidad era algo al que debía recurrir antes de que Miyagi se llegara a enterar por otros medios.

 

 

********************

 

No apareció un nuevo mensaje en los días subsiguientes y Yamada persistió en su investigación de encontrar a este acosador anónimo, mientras Shinobu solo aguardaba por el retorno e Kyosuke a Japón para hacerle un interrogatorio frente a frente, pero mientras en las noches las pasaba aferrado a su esposo mientras este al parecer disfrutaba de silenciosas y calmadas caricias sin que denotasen algún interés en inyectarle deseo, y aunque él quería desvelarse debido a otros motivos, esas noches teñían de ese cariño bonito que mostraban una dimensión diferente a esa relación, aunque Shinobu aun no dimensionaría la importancia de mantener ese sosiego con su esposo.

Fue hasta una tarde en el que Miyagi llamo a su esposo al celular mientras él se preparaba para ir a la oficina y le dio una noticia sorpresiva:

  * Shinobu-chin… Vas a debutar ante la sociedad como mi esposo.
  * ¿A qué te refieres Yoh-san?
  * Los inversores del “Golden Ivory” decidieron adelantar la presentación del proyecto a los medios de comunicación, se tenía planeado que fuera para dentro de dos semanas, pero ellos aparentemente deben iniciar otro proyecto la otra semana y están demasiado interesados en finalizar su intervención en Japón con esa presentación… Así que casi sin tiempo para planear todo esta noche habrá un coctel donde se ha invitado a la prensa, a un representante de la oficina de Economía Territorial, Construcción e Ingeniería del Ministerio de Tierra, Infraestructura, Transporte y Turismo de Japón, hay representantes de otras poderosas compañías del sector de la construcción además de algunos miembros de la clase política e incluso algunas celebridades… Debo reconocer que la organizadora de eventos que contrata la familia Miyagi es más que competente y logro organizar un evento en tres días y gracias a la tecnología se han mandado invitaciones formales vía electrónica a los principales interesados… Así que esta noche tienes un compromiso formal y tienes que prepararte.



Shinobu a medida que su esposo le iba mencionando detalles del coctel se estaba percatando de que si se lo mencionaba a él era porque le estaba diciendo que tenía que asistir, y su primer instinto era la de que él no estaba preparado para participar de esa reunión cuando él no había tenido intervención en ese proyecto, que era precisamente el que Miyagi había estado comprometido en las semanas anteriores, y su nerviosismo fue difícil de disimular:

  * ¡Espera, espera Yoh-san!... ¿Por qué tengo que asistir yo? Yo no tuve nada que ver en la planeación de ese proyecto… ¿No debería ir tu padre?
  * Eres mi esposo Shinobu, mi padre desafortunadamente se ha ido a una especie de retiro espiritual si lo puedes llamar así con mi madre desde ayer… Kyosuke asistirá porque es el portavoz de la empresa pero he acordado con los miembros de la familia que como yo no puedo asistir a la fiesta, por obvias razones, alguien en representación mía debe asistir… Por tanto te corresponde a ti… Y no quiero ser odioso contigo ni traer a colación ese tema espinoso, pero está estipulado en el manual de convivencia del matrimonio Miyagi… Te lo recuerdo porque es algo que la familia ya espera de ti, y que tu ya lo debes tener acogido como deber conyugal… Y bueno, si te sientes muy inseguro Yamada te acompañara… El ya ha ido a varios eventos así que sabe el protocolo y te puede guiar… Adicionalmente, ya le pedí a Yamada para que te compre un traje de gala para esta noche, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso.



Shinobu sintió un daga clavarse cuando su esposo le recordó el dichoso manual, se había olvidado de él pensando que ya tenía aprendido lo más importante, pero ahora recordaba que había un apartado especial donde especificaba que ahora siendo un Miyagi representaba a su esposo en eventos públicos y siendo Yoh un caso especial, el seria el rostro publico de él… Sintió además que Miyagi se había molestado al notar que el chico no tenía muy presente esa función conyugal de él, y con lo sensible que andaba en esos días debía admitir que no había forma de evadir esa responsabilidad, así que reuniendo su coraje renovó su actitud:

  * Tienes razón Yoh-san… Hoy asistiré al evento… Supongo que debo leer los documentos del proyecto para informarme para las preguntas de los asistentes.
  * No tienes que hacer eso… Con que sepas a grandes rasgos sobre el proyecto y manifiestes tu apoyo como mi esposo al proyecto del que hace parte la familia Miyagi es suficiente… Todo es muy protocolario, probablemente solo será necesaria tu presencia allá, Kyosuke hará la mayor parte del trabajo y el esta mas que preparado para eso.



Bueno ahí estaba la oportunidad que Shinobu estaba esperando para hablar con su cuñado aunque hubiese esperado hacerlo de forma privada, pero podría hacerlo de tal forma que podría advertirle que el sabia que el aun seguía haciendo sus monitoreos independientes, y estando en un evento el no podría tener un ataque histérico como el que tuvo en la casa familiar… Podría ser una buena oportunidad así que más animado respondió positivamente:

  * Muy bien Yoh-san, voy a presentarme en ese evento y mostrare mi apoyo de forma pública y no te decepcionare.



Miyagi se quedo un momento en silencio al escucharlo con esa actitud un tanto sumisa, tal vez avergonzada por haber olvidado el manual de convivencia conyugal, y quiso alivianar el momento tenso:

  * Shinobu-chin… No quise sonar así… Sé que te estás esforzando por cumplir las exigencias mías y la de mi familia… No quiero que pienses que esta es una orden mía o que tengas que complacer a los familiares-
  * No Yoh-san… Yo últimamente he estado más pendiente de nuestra terapia, de cómo evolucionamos como pareja y olvide recordar los deberes conyugales que tengo como tu esposo en eventos oficiales y públicos… Gracias por recodármelo… Te aseguro que voy a ser el mejor esposo.



Miyagi se sintió algo confundido con el cambio de tono que tuvo Shinobu, supuso que pudiera ser que estaba viendo la situación con positivismo y no pudo más que admirar como el asumía las cosas que le llegaban:

  * Shinobu-chin… Estoy seguro que estaré muy orgulloso de ti… Ya debes saber lo que te espera… Buscaran sonsacarte detalles de mi vida; yo se que sabrás manejar a estos personajes chismosos.
  * No te preocupes Yoh-san… Ningún detalle de nuestra vida marital saldrá de mis labios.



Era cierto, después de lo acontecido con su madre y como la familia Miyagi era tan susceptible a las filtraciones de información, a Shinobu le quedo muy claro que no podía dejarse llevar por ningún comentario… Tenía que estar muy pendiente de lo que le preguntaban y de lo que el mismo decía… Afortunadamente podía llevar a Yamada para que lo ayudara cuando el momento se tornara difícil. Después de despedirse de su esposo, inmediatamente llamo a su jefe para preguntarle sobre el itinerario de la oficina y que tan necesario era la presencia de él, y aunque tuvo que encaminarse de todas formas para la oficina para encargarse de la revisión de unos contratos laborales, estaría libre esa misma mañana, con tiempo de sobra para ir a la tienda de trajes donde Miyagi acostumbraba ir con Yamada para medirse el traje que tenía que llevar y someterlo a los ajustes necesarios y luego leer además de los folletos de información sobre el proyecto “Golden Ivory”, darle una repasada al manual de convivencia que permanecía guardado en el cajón de su mesa de noche, afortunadamente tenia la versión escaneada en su teléfono celular, así que no debía desentonar en ese evento y no darle pie a ninguna controversia con la familia y para su ego, demostrarle a ese acosador, quien fuera que sea, que él estaba más que preparado para ser un Miyagi.

 

 

***************************

 

La tarde paso muy rápida, y pronto la noche se asomo en los cielos entintando del cielo de lavanda rojiza, Shinobu estaba terminando de arreglarse el cabello perfectamente engominado frente al espejo del vestier, notando como el traje _Liverano & Liverano_ que fue comprado en _Isetan_ ajustado en el mismo local a sus medidas abrazaba su esbelta figura, y el color azul medianoche acompañado por la impecable camisa color nieve y una corbata de seda azul cielo con detalles en negro acompañado de un pañuelo que combinaba en su bolsillo izquierdo, con zapatos Prada y un reloj _Rolex_ que Miyagi envió con Yamada para que Shinobu lo usara en el evento… Era el reloj de oro del padre de Yoh por tanto era muy valioso y tenía que cuidarlo pero también lucirlo. Ya al terminar al chico se le ilumino una idea y tomando su celular se tomo una selfie en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía enfrente y con el mensaje  <Listo para el evento. ¡¡Deséame suerte!!> Se la envió a Yoh al celular sabiendo de antemano que su esposo estaría muy asombrado de ver ese mensaje de parte de él… Aunque el hombre no respondió inmediatamente, así que termino saliendo ataviado de pies a cabeza mientras los empleados al verlo le anunciaban entusiasmados que se veía realmente bien… Shinobu muchas veces se sentía cohibido cuando le decían algo positivo de su aspecto físico, muchas veces siendo omitido cualquier comentario favorable a su forma de vestir o sus rasgos físicos, esos siempre eran dirigidos a Risako… Por un tiempo el creyó que los halagos deberían recibirlos las mujeres y los hombres no hasta que entro a la Universidad donde se percato que dirigirse a un hombre como “guapo” o algo alusivo al aspecto físico de un hombre no era prohibido, y allí comprendió que simplemente sus padres nunca lo habían tenido como alguien “de aspecto físico deseable”, y más cuando su fisionomía se alejaba de un aspecto varonil, deseable en las familias elite de Japón, al contrario su aspecto denotaba feminidad y eterna juventud adicionando su estatura baja que no le ayudaba mucho… Pero ahora ya casado, al parecer su aspecto ahora ya no era visto con desdén porque al recordar comentarios de algunos compañeros de trabajo y de algunos empleados que le decían que se veía radiante… De alguna forma emanaba una luz que lo hacía verle tan jovial que atraía mucho, además de que sus ojos ahora el eje de las miradas de los demás, al parecer ellos denotaban el amor que ahora sentía y recibía y esa felicidad ahora había transformado la percepción que tenían de él… Ahora con una seguridad que aunque el sabia que tenia pero que ahora era notoria su aspecto adolescente le hacía ver como un hombre irresistible, tal como lo escucho de una de las recepcionistas del edificio donde trabajaba, y ahora vestido y peinado para la gala no pudo evitar notar los sonrojos que tenían el personal femenino que fueron a despedirlo, y cuando se encontró con Yamada, este abrió sus ojos con sorpresa antes de volver a mantener la compostura, mientras que con su sonrisa le hacía ver que iba a llamar mucho la atención en el evento.

Y así fue, apenas puso un pie en el lugar la prensa inmediatamente fue hacia el porqué precisamente estaban esperando la aparición del conyugue de uno de los empresarios más competentes del país además de ser el primer conyugue gay de alto perfil que se presentaba ante la prensa, y escuchar comentarios femeninos que no fueron disipados por la aglomeración como “¡Que desperdicio!” o “No sabía que los Takatsuki tuvieran un hijo tan apuesto” hicieron que el chico se preguntara si es que no estaban hablando de otra persona, pero de todas formas esa atención era algo abrumadora.

La prensa no dudo ni un instante en preguntarle por su esposo, y el ya habiendo esperado ese tipo de preguntas respondía con evasivas estudiadas como “El es un hombre con muchas ocupaciones que no pudo asistir a este evento, pero yo vengo en su representación” o “Miyagi Yoh está muy satisfecho con este proyecto y esta a pendiente de cada detalle pero eso acapara mucho de su tiempo además de otros proyectos que tiene entre sus responsabilidades, así que debido a eso no pudo venir, pero yo me enorgullezco de venir en su nombre” y cosas así cuando le preguntaban por qué su esposo evadía aparecer frente a la prensa… Yamada le susurraba que debía mantenerse tranquilo y sonreír siempre, algo que parecía agradar a los camarógrafos, además de pedirle que posara frente al cartel con el logo del proyecto “Golden Ivory”… Al ser su primera aparición frente a las cámaras desde su boda, al parecer los periodistas se mantuvieron un tanto cautos con el chico, tal vez a pesar de verse muy bien, la edad que denotaban sus enormes ojos transmitían una juventud que los hacía pensar que posiblemente era un chico que no tenía mucha experiencia con esos eventos y de pronto casi unánimemente parecieron tomar una actitud paternalista con él y hacerle más llevadera el coctel y no atacarlo con la conocida fama reclusiva que tiene Yoh… La prensa identifico en Shinobu algo que nadie en su familia hizo antes: Que tenia carisma, los camarógrafos al parecer adoraban como el chico sonreía ante las cámaras y le pedían que posara en más ocasiones de lo que le pedían a otros miembros del proyecto, y entonces cuando el chico posaba de nuevo, ya algo cansado de esas peticiones vio como en una limosina llegaba Miyagi Kyosuke el cual con su usual gesto serio empezó a mirar hacia la aglomeración que había en la entrada y lo vio con un gesto de sorpresa, al parecer no creía que el chico pudiera estar presente allí, pero disimulando rápidamente su aparente contrariedad se escabullo por un lateral de la entrada principal aprovechándose de que la prensa estaba distraída con alguien más, y el joven supo que tenía que encontrar a su cuñado antes de que empezara el evento protocolario así que con la mirada le pidió a Yamada ayuda para que ya lo dejaran en paz, y el hombre entendiendo al momento lo que su jefe le pedía se acerco de forma firme a los camarógrafos y les dijo que el joven Miyagi Shinobu tenía que atender asuntos dentro del recinto y que por tanto ya tenía que presentarse ante los otros miembros del proyecto por lo que debían cesar la sesión de fotos, y entonces tomo el brazo del chico y atravesaron la entrada liberándose de los flashes de esas cámaras y los micrófonos de reporteras que le pedían en voz alta que les respondiera una última pregunta sin que pudieran obtener respuesta alguna, ya en la tranquilidad del lobby del “The Mandarin Oriental” de Tokio donde se llevaría a cabo el coctel, Shinobu pudo respirar profundamente mientras Yamada lo dirigía a través de los suelos marmolados y entonces revisando su celular le susurro al oído:

  * Miyagi Kyosuke-san esta en el pasillo del ala oeste, ya me informaron que su secretario fue a confirmar la reservación de su habitación en la recepción del hotel, al parecer se quedara hasta después de finalizar el evento y posiblemente beberá algo con los inversionistas en el bar del hotel por lo que no tiene contemplado volver a su hogar… Si va ahora tendrá un par de minutos de conversación sin interrupciones con él, le aconsejo que vaya ahora,



Shinobu entro en estado de alerta con el tono tajante que tenia Yamada, y por lo que vio el tenia sus propios informantes, así que sabiendo que debía actuar rápidamente se dirigió con paso acelerado hacia el lugar mencionado, y allí encontró a Kyosuke leyendo una carpeta en espera de que su asistente llegara, de hecho el había levantado la vista creyendo que era él hasta que vio de quien se trataba y no pudo evitar poner una cara sorprendida, aunque inmediatamente sonrió sardónicamente y dijo en tono desdeñoso:

  * ¡Qué sorpresa Takatsuki! ¿Cómo te está yendo?... Supongo que bien porque ahora hasta celebridad te has convertido luciendo como estrella de cine… ¿Le gusta ser expuesto ante las cámaras gracias a su afiliación a la familia?
  * Miyagi-san quisiera responderle a sus burlas pero ahora me interesa preguntarle una cosa y quiero que me diga la verdad… ¿Por qué me ha mandado a seguir con su investigador privado particular el señor Ito Okamoto?



Los ojos de Kyosuke se abrieron más de lo normal, pero no desvió la mirada de la penetrante que tenía Shinobu en ese momento listo para identificar cualquier vestigio de mentira en esa mirada odiosa y entonces el hombre procedió a retirar sus anteojos que tenía para leer los documentos que tenía en la mano para encarar a su interrogador:

  * ¿De quién me está hablando?
  * De Ito Okamoto, un investigador que ha hecho algunos trabajos bajo su pedido… No lo niegue que ya sé que usted lo conoce… Usted es el que me ha estado enviando mensajes ¿Cierto?



Entonces el hombre soltó una risa medio contenida que Shinobu tomo como una burla en su cara y endureció su tono:

  * ¿Acaso mi esposo no le prohibió que siguiera monitoreándome? Es una orden de su jefe y si descubre que usted ha estado acosándome-
  * ¡Espera Takatsuki!... No sé de qué mensajes estás hablando… Si… Ito ha trabajado para mí pero prescindí de sus servicios desde que mi hermano me prohibió continuar con los monitoreos… Y estoy respondiendo a tus absurdas acusaciones… Yo no he mandado a nadie a seguirte ni a acosarte ni nada de eso… No creas que mi vida anda girando alrededor de mi hermano y su insignificante pequeño esposo, tengo responsabilidades y preocupaciones mucho más importantes que lo que le ande sucediendo a usted.
  * ¡No me crea idiota Miyagi-san!… Ya habido antecedentes de su comportamiento abusivo no me extrañaría que lo continuara… Además con la cercanía que tiene a mi esposo bien podría mandarme mensajes anónimos dando detalles de lo que está sucediendo en nuestras vidas para desestabilizarnos pero estoy aquí para advertirle de una buena vez… ¡O se detiene de inmediato o se atendrá a las consecuencias!



El hombre incluso había retrocedido un poco cuando el chico que aunque con escasa estatura se le estaba acercando amenazadoramente con sus ojos transmitiendo total determinación… Incluso parecía que si el llegara a tocarlo Shinobu estaría dispuesto a golpearlo sin ningún miramiento, y esa energía que emanaba no permitía ninguna reacción… Pero entonces el hombre reacciono y respondió con un tono increíblemente tranquilo:

  * No sé de qué se trata este asunto con los mensajes, aunque no me creas yo no te he enviado ningún mensaje… De hecho no tengo idea de quién-



Kyosuke se detuvo de repente en su frase cuando su rostro aparentemente se perdía en algún pensamiento pero Shinobu tenía la paciencia muy corta en esos momentos:

  * ¡Estas advertido Miyagi-san!
  * Takatsuki… Supongo que este personaje que lo está acosando esta al parecer enterado de lo que les ha sucedido a ustedes ¿Cierto?
  * Sabe del pasado de mi esposo y de lo que le sucedió antes de su problema… Si no es usted ¿Quién mas podría ser?
  * Mira… Si alguien esta tan enterado del pasado de mi hermano y lo está usando en contra de su conyugue quiere decir que alguien externo ha estado hurgando en información privada y eso es inadmisible para la familia y es mi responsabilidad velar por que no haya ese tipo de filtración, y es mi labor proteger la privacidad de cualquier Miyagi… Incluyéndolo a usted… Por eso lo que me dices es algo preocupante…
  * ¡¿Qué?!... ¿Ahora quiere posar como protector de la honra de la familia Miyagi? ¡No me haga reír!... ¡Tiene que detenerse ahora!
  * ¡Yo ya le dije que no tengo nada que ver con esos malditos mensajes!... Además… ¿Por qué no me has acusado con tu esposo y crees tan fervientemente que soy yo el que envía esos mensajes?
  * Porque ahora Yoh-san está atravesando por un momento muy importante de su rehabilitación… Seguro ya estas enterado de que mi esposo está buscando combatir su fobia ¿Cierto?... Pues si menciono que su hermano esta acosándome a través de mensajes anónimos y que me está mandando a seguir con un investigador particular ¿Qué crees que suceda?
  * La verdad yo no sé por qué quieres insistir en rehabilitar a mi hermano cuando el ya está muy dañado de la cabeza… Créeme mi madre lo intento y no logro mucho.
  * Es porque no tenía el apoyo suficiente, con un hermano que no lo ayudo cuando el más lo necesito ¿Cómo podría superar un trauma como el que tuvo?
  * ¿Ahora quieres hacerme reproches por el pasado? ¿Te crees santo?... Mi hermano ahora tiene el puesto que me corresponde a mi ¿Qué mas karma piensas que debo pagar?... Además creo que por mas terapias que intenten con el… Yoh está muy cómodo con su estilo de vida y llegado el momento defenderá la costumbre de que no le vean el rostro… Incluso agresivamente… No le gusta que lo vean, incluso por parte de sus familiares y trabajadores… Y por ahora solo esta complaciéndote pero solo esta posponiendo el momento en el que te dirá de frente que nunca le podrás ver su rostro.
  * ¿Tan seguro esta de que no lograre que Miyagi supere su trauma?
  * ¿Crees que porque te haya contado el porqué termino así vas a lograr que un día el te deje ver la cara?... No lo conoces… No tienes idea de la parte oscura de mi hermano.
  * ¿Y usted que sabe de lo que él es capaz de hacer? Ha demostrado que puede sacar a flote un proyecto multimillonario aun cuando sus socios exigían conocerlo personalmente… ¿Cree que no podrá superar su fobia?
  * Precisamente ahí está el problema… Ha sido capaz de muchas cosas empoderando su trauma, protegiéndose de los demás trabajando tras bambalinas y sacando resultados… Pero el está muy lejos de ser una persona normal… Ya que aun sigues con tus dudas sobre mi inocencia ¿Te parece si mañana hablamos en mi oficina?... Te contare algunas cosas de tu esposo y de porque no creo que el llegue a superar lo que le sucedió… Y serán cosas que tu esposo no te contaría jamás…
  * ¿Por qué me quiere citar en su oficina? ¿Acaso me crees tan imbécil como para reunirme con usted después de que trato de agredirme en la casa de su familia? ¿No que era el protector del honor de su familia y ahora quiere contarme chismes cizañosos de su propio hermano?
  * Bien… Puedes ir con Yamada, igual el está al tanto de lo que quiero informarte, pero él no te contara nada porque su fidelidad esta con Yoh... Así que no tendrás que preocuparte si llego a “amenazarte” de alguna forma pero será un predicamento para el acompañarte para que te enteres de cosas malas de su jefe, Yamada seguramente tratara de disuadirte y/o se verá obligado a avisarle a Yoh sobre tu visita a mi oficina y no creo que le guste… Por ultimo, está en tus manos si quieres saber de lo que hablo y estás en tu derecho de elegir… Puedes ir a las 3 de la tarde mañana, acompañado o no, si no apareces a esa hora asumiré que no estás interesado y no prolongare esa promoción si así lo quieres tomar… Pero si vas, prepárate para ver a tu esposo de otra forma… Tú decides Takatsuki… Tal vez te enteres de otras cosas que al parecer aun ignoras.



Shinobu iba a responder cuando el asistente de Kyosuke apareció afanadamente disculpándose por haberse demorado, y se sorprendió al ver a su jefe acompañado del esposo del jefe mayor, sabiendo que ambos no se soportaban, pero no dijo nada y se limito a saludar cortésmente con una venia al chico el cual aun estaba procesando la invitación de su cuñado y entonces el mayor se despido sabiendo que había picado la curiosidad del joven:

  * Nos vemos pronto Takatsuki… Que disfrute la velada.



Y con una risita detestable se retiro con su asistente que se despidió silenciosamente de Shinobu para dirigirse al salón de recepciones, dejándolo solo y con mas incógnitas de las que tenía antes, y no se percato de la presencia de Yamada detrás suyo y fue tomado por sorpresa cuando el hombre le pregunto por cómo le había ido, aparentemente no había escuchado la conversación que había tenido con el hombre… Obviamente Shinobu se veía nervioso y ansioso, cosa que no le gusto a Yamada:

  * ¿Paso algo con el señor Kyosuke-san, Miyagi-san?
  * … Me dijo que él no era el que me enviaba los mensajes y que ya no contrata los servicios de Ito Okamoto desde que mi esposo se lo ordeno… No sé si creerle.
  * No sé qué decirle… No esperaba que el Miyagi Kyosuke-san fuera a decirle si el esta acosándole… Pero por ahora solo queda seguir investigando… Espero que ahora que mis colaboradores están solicitando favores para hacer seguimiento de esos mensajes con tecnología de la policía, llegaremos al fondo del asunto… Ahora señor debemos ingresar al salón porque los asistentes están esperando por su presencia… Ya casi empieza la presentación.
  * Tienes razón Yamada… Vamos.



Y un tanto desanimado Shinobu se dirigió con su acompañante al enorme salón sobriamente decorado para ser recibido por un par de modelos que le entregaron una copa de champagne apenas entro por la puerta y siendo recibido por los socios que se acercaron cortésmente haciendo gala de que fueron entrenados en etiqueta japonesa para eventos formales, pero Shinobu por fuerza logro enfocarse en su misión y converso con los socios en ingles, sorprendiéndolos y es hizo que la química fluyera mejor.

Para los socios era muy sorprendente enterarse que se había casado con un hombre, lo que para ellos era algo revolucionario en un país tradicionalista, pero más allá de simpatizar con el chico, a los hombres verdaderamente les agrado el chico aunque en un principio creyeron que era demasiado joven para un hombre tan maduro como lo era Miyagi, pero el chico aportaba ideas y hablaba con causalidad sobre el proyecto dándoles una muy buena impresión, aunque hubo un poco de tensión cuando hizo su aparición Kyosuke el cual con su impecable manejo del idioma Inglés era sin embargo mucho mas rígido que el chico y la casualidad con la que estaba fluyendo la conversación paso a ser una más distante y rigurosa en términos financieros y de prospectos de ventas para los siguientes años, entonces el chico tuvo que quedarse callado y escuchar viendo como ahora el tema de la conversación era dirigido por su cuñado, pero sabía que debía ser así, después de todo para eso era esa reunión… Luego posaron para las fotos conmemorativas, el brindis por el inicio del proyecto y pasaron por la mesa del banquete que ofrecía bocadillos lujosos acompañados de bebidas alcohólicas.

Shinobu pronto se empezó a aburrir cuando ahora no podía participar en las conversaciones sin conocer a nadie en ese salón, Kyosuke de forma hábil logro excluir al chico de la charla que tenían con los socios, acaparando la atención de los extranjeros y dejándolo a un lado… Shinobu se dio cuenta de eso pero no quiso exponerse más, de hecho moría por irse de ese lugar y ya estaba cansado de pensar sobre la propuesta de ese hombre, ahora solo podía disimular su aburrimiento al ir por bocadillos que al menos estaban suculentos, y después trataba de mitigar los bostezos que amenazaban con dañar su apariencia… Parece que la atención que había logrado acaparar al principio del evento rápidamente se había disipado y ahora estaba solo con Yamada el cual estaba más ocupado coordinando la agenda de su jefe para el otro día, aunque trataba de darle la mayor atención posible al chico… Entonces Shinobu no podía haber sacado su celular para distraerse, eso lo hubiese hecho ver como un chiquillo, así que se había abstenido de sacarlo pero tuvo que hacerlo al sentir que había recibido un mensaje, pero cuando lo abrió casi se le fueron los ojos al ver que era una imagen de su esposo… Era una selfie pero no precisamente de su rostro… Sino que era una imagen muy nítida de una erección y adjunto había un mensaje:

 

<Esta noche te ves muy candente… Mira como me tienes… Quiero tenerte ahora>

 

Y además del sonrojo monumental que apareció en su tez el chico no midió su reacción al susurrar un tanto fuerte “¡Que carajos!” obteniendo una mirada sorprendida de Yamada que desvió sus ojos de la pantalla de su celular para observarlo al escuchar ese improperio, el joven apenas pudo reaccionar y le susurro que Miyagi le pedía que volviera a casa, y Yamada muy prudente procedió a informar a los organizadores que el joven se iba a retirar del evento, y el chico procedió a despedirse personalmente de los socios del proyecto y para su infortunio de Kyosuke también, el cual al separarse este se lo había quedado viendo con una mirada cómplice, algo que incomodo a Shinobu aunque fue disipado rápidamente con la idea de que su esposo estaba por terminar con las noches de sequia pasional, y le hacía falta liberar esa energía acumulada, así que con rapidez se retiro del salón y subió al auto donde su chofer lo esperaba para llevarlo a su casa, mientras Yamada esperaba al auto de servicio privado que había solicitado a través de plataforma tecnológica que lo llevaría a su hogar, y entonces el chico empezó a ponerse más nervioso, porque tantas noches de abstinencia había logrado ponerle una erección debido a la espera de sentir a su esposo de nuevo.

 

*************

 

Y el chico llego a su casa siendo recibido por el mayordomo anunciándole que Miyagi estaba en la habitación, Shinobu sabía bien que lo esperaba y entonces antes de llegar a la puerta de su habitación procedió a quitarse la ropa dejándose solo en camisa y ropa interior y procedió a fotografiarse los bóxers que llevaba con su celular y mandarle el mensaje a su esposo que estaba al otro lado de la puerta… Mientras Shinobu estaba en el auto un nuevo mensaje de Miyagi le había llegado que prácticamente le ordenaba que antes de entrar debía dejarse solo la ropa interior y la camisa y que se tomara una foto de sus bóxers, y el chico lo hizo sin chistar, y cuando recibió la respuesta de su esposo que le decía que podía entrar, el chico ingreso de forma lenta mientras su vista se acostumbraba a la oscuridad y mientras se adentraba llamaba al mayor y entonces sintió unos brazos abrazarlo por la cintura mientras los labios del hombre se apoyaban en su oído para susurrarle:

  * ¿En serio te pusiste esos?



Shinobu sonrió traviesamente en la oscuridad sabiendo que su esposo debía estar muy complacido de saber que se había puesto unos bóxers que había comprado hace algún tiempo que eran bastante reveladores porque tenían una textura similar al encaje donde la piel se revelaba en tramos debido a las transparencias mezcladas con tela elástica de satín, eran de color negro y eran muy ajustados, entonces el chico dijo con tono pícaro:

  * Tenía planeado seducirte esta noche.
  * Eres muy travieso Shinobu-chin



Y empezó a someter ese oído con besos y lamidas lentas mientras el chico se reía a carcajadas tratando de encontrar los labios de su esposo para besarlo con ansiedad mientras sentía como su esposo deslizaba con sensualidad la camisa que llevaba aun encima por los hombros mientras acariciaba la suave piel que recubría el ser de su pequeño esposo… Y los besos se hicieron más profundos y salvajes mientras a trastabillones por la oscuridad se dirigieron a la cama donde Miyagi se cernió sobre el chico que cayó de espaldas y aunque él no pudiera verlo sabía que su esposo estaba contemplándolo con el recuerdo su apariencia que seguramente habría visto en la luz… La mano del joven subió para acariciar el rostro de su esposo notando que se había afeitado ya que en las noches anteriores al parecer de estaba dejando una barba de algunos días, probablemente por su ligera depresión ya que el mayor era muy estricto con permanecer impecable incluso con su rutina de afeitado y que el siempre podía percibir al acariciar el rostro de su esposo todos los días, supo que ese día al parecer estaba más animado y esa noche estaba más entusiasmado por retomar la rutina placentera que habían truncado desde el día de esa sesión, y entonces le susurro:

  * ¿En serio quieres hacerlo?... ¿Si te sientes con ganas?
  * Shinobu-chin… Hoy decidí dejar esa actitud pusilánime, además te he extrañado mucho y hoy quiero disfrutar de mi esposo… ¿Te parece si nos encargamos de esto primero y después me cuentas como te fue en el evento?



Mientras le decía eso Miyagi había tomado la mano del joven para dirigirlo a su ingle donde estaba notoria al tacto su miembro erecto, sin estar cubierto por ninguna membrana de látex, el cual el chico acaricio con codicia mientras sonreía cuando su esposo le susurraba morboso “Tal como te gusta… Al natural”… Shinobu aun se sentía algo avergonzado disimulándolo con algo de risa pero Miyagi iba en serio… Le pidió al joven que le retirara la bata de satín que tenia aun encima, y el chico comprobó que era lo único que vestía su esposo así que se deshizo del nudo del cinturón de la bata y la deslizo de los hombros y por la amplia espalda para dejarla caer a un lado mientras se levantaba ligeramente para besar la boca de esposo que jadeaba al sentir como el chico retomaba la masturbación del pene del mayor… Pronto se dejarían llevar por la lujuria y pronto Shinobu dejaría de sentirse ansioso por lo que Kyosuke le fuera a decir al otro día, si al final llegaba a decidirse por ir a la oficina de su cuñado no es por curiosidad de escuchar los morbosos detalles que ese hombre le fuera a contar sobre Yoh, sino por la información potencial que él pudiera sacar sobre su acosador, porque algo le decía que Kyosuke sabia más de lo que había dicho y que no estaba tan exento de responsabilidad como quería aparentar… Sabía que no podría confiar mucho en el pero estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse para deshacerse de todo obstáculo en su matrimonio, porque no le iba a dejar fácil a esa persona que quiere separarlo de su esposo, ni a su cuñado que también al parecer quiere lo mismo… SI tenía que ir a poner una cara dura para escuchar a su antagonista lo haría pero también sacaría provecho de eso para buscar herramientas para defenderse, y pronto sus decisiones se diluían en oleadas de placer cuando sintió a su esposo entre sus piernas brindándole el placer único que el conseguía al ofrecerle placer oral a su miembro que también estaba al límite y pronto abandono todo pensamiento racional para dejarse llevar por la lujuria producto de todos esos días de procrastinación sexual que tenían como pareja, y tuvo una increíble noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno como les dije este capitulo lo reescribi muchas veces porque no me hallaba con lo que escribia, como se dieron cuenta Miyagi estuvo todo sensible pero Shinobu sigue apoyándolo… Y ¿Ustedes le creen a Kyosuke de que no le envía esos mensajes?... Vamos a ver que es lo que ese hombre le va a contar a Shinobu sobre Miyagi, puede que sea algo importante, pero el chico haría bien en desconfiar de cada palabra que ese hombre pueda decirle… Lamento el medio lemon, pero creo que ya habia hecho un lemon extensivo en el capitulo anterior, y bueno aquí quise que las lectoras lo temrinen con su imaginación ;)
> 
> Si algunos están interesados en que es el Nihonshu que menciono es lo que en occidente creemos que se llama el Sake, pero en Japon el sake es en referencia a cualquier bebida alcoholica y el nihonshu es específicamente el vino destilado del arroz, y la variedad que menciono es la alcoholica y los ochokos son los recipientes donde se sirve el sake. Y si se preguntan por que es Isetan es uno de los almacenes por departamentos mas importantes de Japon, y el mas icónico es el del distrito de Shinjuku, allí tienen las marcas mas reconocidas.


	22. Vigésima segunda parte: Momento de Decisiones II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno… ¿Cuánto tiempo fue que actualice por ultima vez? Me da pena recordarlo... Y debo disculparme profusamente al respecto debido a mas factores que nunca habian sucedido antes… Mi vida ha cambiado en estos meses y se me ha incrementado las responsabilidades, y ciertamente ya no tengo el tiempo que tenia previamente… Por otro lado algo de bloqueo de escritor me invadió… Mejor dicho… De haber sabido que me iba a ocurrir esto habría avisado pero estoy apelando a la comprensión de mis lectoras y comentarista… Chic@s por favor no me castiguen muy duro… Y sabiendo la larga espera que les di, en esta ocasión tengo una sorpresita… No va a ser un super largo capitulo… Sera una doble actualización, es decir dos cpaitulos para compensarlas… Ojala les guste porque los hice con mucho esfuerzo y sobretodo cariño… Traera drama, y sobretodo revelaciones muy calientes!!!

**Vigésima segunda parte: Momento de Decisiones II**

 

 

 

Los ojos de Shinobu casi no podían abrirse cuando se filtraron entre sus párpados la luz que iluminaba la habitación indicando que ya era mañana, y por ende empezar ese día... Su mente se despertó recordando la pasional noche que había tenido con su esposo, recordando todos los detalles vergonzosos... Sólo recordar lo ansioso que estaba su esposo, como lo había puesto de inclinado hacia adelante con las rodillas y sus manos apoyados sobre el colchón mientras Yoh le colmaba de besos húmedos su espalda y hombros mientras lo dilataba con firmeza y sin embargo buscando ser gentil aún cuando le había retirado afanosamente la ropa interior pero que aún así permaneció colgando de su muslo derecho durante toda la faena. Shinobu sintió la garganta raspada y seca con unas irrefrenables ganas de beberse un gran vaso de agua, producto de los incontables gemidos que el mayor le arrancaba con cada feroz embestida, adicto ahora a la sensación inigualable de sentir la calidez directa que emanaba donde cada movimiento amplificaba el placer que se tejía en su interior mientras su esposo de aferraba con esas inmensas manos a sus caderas dejándolas adoloridas en esa mañana... Y esa gloriosa sensación de sentir a su esposo venirse dentro de el... Y cuando se separó de él, procedió a masturbarlo con habilidad mientras le besaba y frotaba con su lengua lujuriosa la nuca y el pabellón de su oreja y no tuvo problemas de hacerle llegar al orgasmo de nuevo donde su semen fue acopiado en la mano de Miyagi sin dejar que se escapará ni una gota sobre el colchón ya que aún permanecía en cuatro... Y luego tenía recuerdos de la vaga sensación de la gentileza con la que su esposo se dedicaba a limpiarlo con pañuelos de papel que seguramente tenía en su mesa de noche.

Luego los recuerdos de cómo procedieron a acostarse bajo las sabanas, para Shinobu era muy gracioso ver como Miyagi en su vida cotidiana mostraba intolerancia por la suciedad, y lo asquiento que era pero no tenia ningún problema en acostarse en las sabanas que habían recopilado las evidencias de su descontrol y pasión, y luego el mayor había procedido a escuchar animadamente con su esposo mientras el chico le contaba cómo le había ido en el evento, donde el jovencito mencionaba como aunque se había sentido intimidado por la atención concentrada en el, pero había logrado dominar los nervios y había podido llevar a cabo su labor… Miyagi le había acariciado la muñeca donde el chico aun tenia puesto el reloj Rolex y después en un tono suave le había dicho “Mi familia está muy complacida por tu voluntad de dejar en alto el nombre de la familia y yo no podría estar más orgulloso de tenerte como esposo… Y que seas el hombre que amo me deja pensando que podría estar soñando que estés conmigo… Shinobu-chin… Voy a complacerte en todo lo que quieras”… Shinobu estaba algo confundido cuando sintió como su esposo le retiraba el reloj mencionando algo como que “el reloj le había traído mucha suerte” mientras se volvía a acomodar encima de él… Y Pronto Miyagi, para su asombro, volvía a acariciarle su miembro, y sin que pudiera poner resistencia, ni que lo estuviera pensando en hacerlo realmente, Miyagi termino haciéndole de nuevo sexo oral a un ya exhausto chico el cual se dejo levar pronto y todo termino borroso… Supo que después de haberse venido había caído fulminado… Pronto noto la nota a su lado donde Miyagi se despedía deseándole un excelente día y que lamentaba haberlo desmayado cuando había esperado haberlo complacido de forma adecuada, pero para Shinobu tal vez era que su cuerpo no había aguantado la energía de su esposo que anoche había sido insaciable… Tal vez motivado por como el chico había estado en el evento… Era como su forma de recompensarlo… Lo que le hizo sonreír con ternura… Pero esos pensamientos fueron reemplazados por desasosiego cuando recordó que tenía una cita a la que atender ese día.

Había decidido ir a ver a Kyosuke y terminar con ese acoso, aunque en el fondo creía que aunque detuviera esos mensajes tal vez habría mas formas de interrumpir la felicidad de su matrimonio de otras formas aun no contempladas por su imaginación. Fuera como fuera el chico procedió a vestirse cuando recibió el ringtone que anunciaba un mensaje que lo puso tenso, se acerco y lo abrió notando aliviado que era un mensaje de Yamada, pero era el link de una página de internet que le decía que podría interesarle, y su curiosidad le hizo abrir el link que era una noticia sobre su familia, la misma de la cual hace mucho tiempo no sabía nada, en el cual mencionaba que la familia Yagami estaban haciendo unas maniobras financieras a la cabeza del señor Takatsuki Seiijuro, el cual se había vuelto el manejador de las empresas de la familia del esposo de su hermana, dándose cuenta de que se había infiltrado en ellos y hábilmente se había hecho al poder, sabiendo que muy seguramente Risako habría exigido que su padre hiciera parte de las decisiones… Y habiendo notado a su cuñado como un hombre de carácter apacible, probablemente era más fácil complacer a su dominante esposa que lidiar con ella cuando se le da la contra… O muy probablemente pudo haber sido manipulado, y la familia de el al parecer pudieron ser igualmente confiados sin saber a qué tipo de tiburón habían dejado entrar en sus vidas, de alguna forma sintió pena por ellos, aunque bueno el ya no tenía que ver su familia, aunque de vez en cuando pensaba en su madre, que había sido fiel a su palabra y había dejado que Shinobu buscara la ocasión para acercarse a ella para perdonarle por lo que ella había hecho… Pero por ahora solo podía agradecer a Yamada, sabiendo que su familia estaban hechos para sobrevivir, y que se habían hecho a las oportunidades para resurgir de nuevo, y no podía negar que su padre era muy habilidoso y ahora estarán disfrutando de nuevo de una gran fortuna, y de corazón esperaba que lo disfrutaran aunque el ya no era un Takatsuki.

Finalmente se dirigió a la cocina para buscar que comer de desayuno y empezar ese día que seguramente le traería momentos tensos y sorpresas.

 

 

****************

 

Y de nuevo se encontraba al frente de ese edificio, estaba nervioso porque los últimos recuerdos de ese lugar habían sido tanto placenteros como agrios, sabiendo que su esposo hubiese llevado a chicos jóvenes como él a esa habitación le agitaba sus celos y una rabia interna que ya no quiso recordar mas así que retiro esos recuerdos y se encamino a la recepción donde estaban las mismas muchachas de la otra ocasión, totalmente arregladas y adornadas con unas hermosas sonrisas, pues eran la cara amable de las empresas Miyagi, por supuesto que la que lo había atendido la otra vez lo reconoció aumentando aun mas su amplia sonrisa si eso era posible mencionándole con entusiasmo: “Anoche Miyagi-san lucio increíble… ¡Parecía un modelo profesional!”, para luego disculparse por ser tan imprudente… Shinobu no se ofendió y con una sutil sonrisa solicito que lo anunciaran con Kyosuke a lo cual la chica obedeció, aunque probablemente estaba confundida porque lo lógico era que él fuera a ver a su esposo, pero era algo que no le concernía y por tanto solo obedeció, y al parecer no era muy de su agrado comunicarse con la oficina del hermano de Yoh, porque su gesto se hizo menos risueño y dijo en un avergonzado tono “Si señora, lo hare” y luego tras colgar el auricular del citófono retomo su dulce sonrisa y le explico que lo estaban esperando en el piso 43 y que tenía que tomar el ascensor del extremo izquierdo, y luego lo guio dirigiéndole al lugar donde ella con una venia de deseaba una “Feliz estancia” tal y como había hecho la vez anterior, Shinobu supo que ese ascensor era uno de los que se usaban para ir a las oficinas pero el que él había tomado anteriormente era exclusivo para ir a la oficina de su esposo, y entonces solo oprimió el piso deseado teniendo que compartir el ascensor con otras personas, la mayoría oficinistas y así fue hasta que llego a su destino donde le esperaba un largo pasillo con varias puertas a ambos lados y en el fondo estaba el recibidor donde aguardaba una mujer de mediana edad que tenía una mirada penetrante.

Shinobu llego y solicito ver a su cuñado con seriedad, la verdad es que no mas estando en ese lugar su ánimo se había vuelto tenso, además de saber a lo que iba a ese lugar, el ambiente reforzaba ese estado anímico, incluso la mujer que estaba delante suyo emanaba un aura rígida, totalmente compatible con la de su jefe, pensó el chico… La mujer lo miro de pies a cabeza y con un tono monótono le dijo que iba a anunciar a su jefe que él estaba allí y le pidió que esperara un momento… La mujer fue algo escueta al anunciarlo, como si no estuviera para nada impresionada que frente a ella estaba el esposo del Presidente de todo el conglomerado, pero Shinobu no se sintió ofendido por el apático recibimiento, de hecho suponía que esa mujer compartía el desdén que tenia por el Kyosuke, así que solo espero a que ella recibiera sus ordenes y tras unos segundos la mujer se levanto de su silla y le pidió que la siguiera y con un paso rápido lo llevo a la puerta que estaba detrás de la pared que la recepción de ella tenía detrás, y luego con un el mismo tono se despidió diciéndole que su jefe le estaba esperando, el chico solo pudo suponer que Kyosuke solo podría trabajar con una persona así, si hubiese sido como una de las chicas de recepción seguro hubiese sido despedida al día siguiente o más probable ella hubiese renunciado en el mismo lapso de tiempo, así que solo se dispuso a entrar a esa oficina.

No podía negar que la oficina era muy grande, tenia vista a la ciudad gracias al impresionante ventanal que el hombre tenía detrás de su escritorio, que era igualmente  grande en vidrio, parecía haber sido diseñado por algún escultor moderno, además de lleno de carpetas, legajadores, más de un computador portátil, y en las paredes blancas habían varios archivadores, pero en el extremo contrario parecía haber una pequeña sala de estar, con muebles sobrios de cuero negro, una mesa tipo _Noguchi_ en el centro, había un estante con varios libros y encima había un equipo de sonido justo encima había un pequeño cuadro al estilo de _Chu Teh Chun_ , que aportaba el único sector con color en toda esa oficina, Shinobu no pudo disimular su asombro al ver semejante lugar, habiendo ignorado a su interlocutor que estaba sentado en su silla escribiendo en su portátil y precisamente fue él quien saco de su silencio contemplador al chico con un tono sarcástico:

  * ¿Ya terminaste de curiosear mi oficina Takatsuki?



Shinobu volvió en sí y se dirigió al escritorio del mayor e impulsándose a si mismo le respondió:

  * Tiene una muy linda oficina, Miyagi-san.
  * Si… Pero no se compara con la oficina de mi hermano, que anteriormente era mía… ¿Si la conoces, cierto?... Ah ya recuerdo que no



Kyosuke había brevemente subido su mirada y lo había visto por encima de sus anteojos, mirándolo con algo de desdén para luego retomar su atención al portátil que tenia frente a él, y Shinobu solo pudo sentirse irritado:

  * ¿Puedo sentarme o me va a tener aquí parado como un idiota?
  * ¡Ah pero que descortés soy!... Siéntese por favor



El tono que había utilizado había sido increíblemente condescendiente, pero rayando en la falsedad, el chico tenía ya muchísimas ganas de irse allí y dejarlo de nuevo solo, pero ya estaba allí, pero se prometió que si ese hombre llegaba a ser grosero o se pasaba de la raya, sacaría el espray de pimienta que había traído en su bolsillo, tal como lo había llevado la noche anterior por si el mayor se hubiese puesto violento, y se alejaría de allí, y no le importaría.

Shinobu se sentó en el asiento mas central que había frente al escritorio y espero a que el hombre le pusiera atención, aunque sabía de sobra que el hombre lo haría esperar no mas por el placer de verlo incomodo e irritado, y no se equivoco, cuando por fin Kyosuke cerró el portátil le sonrió falsamente, retirándose los anteojos:

  * ¿A qué debo tu tan esperada visita Takatsuki?
  * ¿Me está tomando por tonto?... ¡Usted me cito hoy para decirme algo sobre mi esposo!... Además quiero que me corrobore que usted no ha estado acosándome en las últimas semanas…
  * ¡Ah… eso!... Pero primero… ¿Quieres tomar algo?... ¿Te, café, agua?
  * No, estoy bien, gracias.
  * Muy bien… Yo si quiero tomar un café…



Y procedió a llamar a su secretaria, eso asumió Shinobu para que le llevara la bebida, y lo hizo con un tono cortante… El chico debió asumir que ese hombre era un déspota en todos los sentidos… Y mientras el hombre le daba instrucciones a la mujer, el chico vio la foto de Kyosuke con su familia, eran su esposa y dos niños uno de unos 6 años y el otro por ahí de 4 años, todos posaban muy tiesos y rígidos al igual de su padre, la mujer sin embargo manifestaba algo de tristeza en sus ojos, no se la veía feliz, y Shinobu debía reconocer que debía ser un infierno convivir con semejante hombre, y entonces Kyosuke de nuevo atrajo su atención:

  * Es mi esposa Himiko y mis hijos, Kaworu y Kei… Si… Sorprendentemente tengo familia por si no lo sabías.
  * Si lo sabía… Es apenas lógico siendo usted el primogénito de los Miyagi.
  * … Cierto… Bueno… Estas aquí para saber más cosas que tu esposo no estaría dispuesto a contarte ¿Cierto?



Shinobu sintió con escalofríos como el hombre ahora estaba tomando una mirada que solo le recordaba la mirada que le había dado en aquella horrible ocasión en la casa de sus suegros, inconscientemente llevo su mano al bolsillo, pero se dijo a si mismo que debía recibir más información, aunque sabía que probablemente ese hombre solo le daría mala información de su esposo, así que solo asintió, tratando de mostrarse decidido, y el hombre sonrió de forma sardónica:

  * No sé si llegara a gustarte lo que pueda decir de mi hermano
  * Yo decidiré eso… Usted lo conoce mejor que yo, usted sabe más cosas que yo desconozco, además me ha brindado datos de Yoh de forma gratuita… Así que no se me hace extraño que usted quiera contarme algo de él…
  * Te creí más suspicaz… Y más sabiendo que detesto a tu familia… Me has ubicado en una mala posición con mi familia, especialmente mi madre te defiende, pero supongo que como eres el esposo de su hijo favorito no me extraña.
  * No hable así de Chiyo-san… Ella apoya a sus hijos sin diferencia… Pero solo apoya a comportamientos razonables, y no a su odio desmedido por mi familia.
  * ¿Con que ya la llamas por su nombre?... ¡Wow!... Ya te la ganaste… Tienes una buena aliada…
  * No estamos hablando de alianzas ni eso… ¿Qué quería contarme de mi esposo?
  * Bueno… Quiero aclarar el porqué te cite aquí… No me creas tan despiadado Takatsuki… Siento que estés esperanzado en algo que nunca va a funcionar, y si fuerzas tu suerte te ira muy mal.
  * ¿Esperanzado en que?
  * ¿Aun crees que podrás cambiar a mi hermano en tan solo unas semanas? ¿Crees que superaras toda la terapia que le llevo a mi madre años?
  * Ahora tiene el apoyo de su esposo, y eso ha funcionado, yo lo he corroborado.
  * Debo reconocer que fue un avance el que lograras que él te contara sobre su pasado y más sobre “Sempai”… Pero la verdad eso no afecta mucho su estilo de vida… El te va a prometer que te dejara ver el rostro, pero te aseguro que eso nunca va a pasar.
  * No estoy tan seguro de eso… Yo se que tiene la voluntad de abrirse y rehabilitarse.
  * ¿En serio?... Eres su esposo, es justo que le tengas tanta fe ciega.
  * ¡No es fe ciega!... Yo he visto su fuerte deseo por hacer ese paso.
  * ¿Lo has visto?... En serio ¿Cómo puedes corroborar ese deseo que crees que él tiene por cambiar?... ¿Acaso te ha dejado tocar su rostro para que puedas determinar sus rasgos con el tacto?... ¿Cierto que no?
  * Eso no significa nada
  * ¡Claro que significa algo!... Le has facilitado muchas cosas, no te has opuesto a ese estilo de vida, te has solidarizado con el deseo de Yoh por que permanezca en el anonimato su rostro ante su propio esposo, y no es que tú fueras elegido por la familia y que fuera un matrimonio arreglado, al contrario Yoh tuvo la libertad de elegir a su conyugue a diferencia de mi y también no sería la primera opción como prometido de mi esposo… Pero él se gano el derecho de hacer todo lo que se le da la gana, y mi padre le ha dado carta blanca a su nuevo hijo favorito… Y ahora te va a dar largas con eso de que te va a mostrar su rostro, todo por ese trauma y eso… Pero créeme que te quedaras esperando.
  * ¿Y es que cree que solo es “un trauma y eso”?... Sé muy bien que su padre y usted no le dieron la importancia que tenia a lo que le sucedió a Yoh-san entonces, solo tuvo a Chiyo-san… Necesita apoyo y yo se lo estoy dando, no puede comparar a cuando hizo la terapia anteriormente donde no tenía casi a nadie en quien confiar a ahora cuando me tiene a mí para darle la fuerza para superar todo lo que le paso… Y ese detalle es con que el usted no está contando.



Kyosuke se quedo mirándolo como escrudiñando en la mirada del chico sobre lo que el joven con tanto convencimiento afirmaba, y entonces sonó un par de golpes en la puerta y el hombre dio permiso para que la asistente entrara con una charola con un café acompañado de una cremera y una azucarera con su respectiva cucharilla en la mesa central de la salita que había en el lugar y sin mediar palabra salió cerrando la puerta. Entonces el hombre invito al jovencito a que lo acompañara a la salita y así lo hicieron.

Shinobu se sentó al frente de su cuñado viéndolo hacer su ritual de preparación de su café, añadiendo un chorro de crema encima y luego agregarle 3 cucharaditas de azúcar y revolver… El chico juraría que ese hombre preferiría tomarse el café bien negro y sin azúcar, amargo como su carácter, pero luego después de un sorbo el hombre prosiguió con la conversación:

  * Tienes razón Takatsuki… Usted no estaba en la ecuación entonces y fue bastante difícil que iniciara la terapia… Debo reconocer que fue por la insistencia de mi madre y si no fuera por ella, mi hermano ahora estaría en un psiquiátrico o tal vez se habría quitado la vida hace años
  * ¡Pero eso no sucedió!... ¿Cree usted que Yoh-san es tan débil como usted lo está pintando ahora?... Y aun no entiendo para que me hizo venir hasta aquí.
  * Bueno, menos mal mi hermano tiene un esposo muy enérgico… También reconozco que le hace bien a él tener a alguien con ese entusiasmo… Aunque no tiene la edad para seguirte el paso.
  * Eso a usted no le incumbe… Empiezo a creer que solo me atrajo aquí para conversar sobre mi esposo y no me está diciendo nada importante… Si usted me trajo aquí con engaños entonces no tengo nada más que hacer aquí
  * … Espera Takatsuki… En realidad si tengo algo que contarle…



Aquel hombre se había apresurado a tomar la muñeca de Shinobu cuando él estaba a punto de levantarse de la silla, y luego rápidamente retiro su agarre para volver a tomar la taza de café y darle un rápido sorbo para volverlo a dejar en su plato:

  * Solo quisiera preguntarle una cosa, para corroborar que el aun no esta tan dispuesto a contarle sobre ciertos aspectos de su vida… ¿Ya le conto sobre cómo fue que termino interesado en usted?



El chico quedo sin palabras… Y era verdad, Miyagi siempre posponía esa información con la excusa de que tenía que hacerlo viéndolo al rostro, y siempre se lo decía con esa dulzura que para él era difícil exigirle lo contrario… Y le aterraba que Kyosuke siempre diera con puntos débiles de su matrimonio:

  * El quiere decírmelo al rostro, viéndome a los ojos… Y le respeto su petición, porque para él debe ser tan importante que quiere hacerlo sobrepasando el obstáculo de su trauma



Kyosuke se quedo en silencio, pero no fue algo solemne, al contrario, era para evitar que se le escapara la risa que trataba por todos los medios de contener y a Shinobu eso si le enfado:

  * ¿Se está burlando de mí?
  * No… No es eso… Es que me deja sin palabras él como mi hermano logro convencerte de eso…
  * ¿Y qué tiene de malo esa petición? ¿Te resulta graciosa?
  * Es que logro evadir tus inquietudes de forma magistral… Se de sus habilidades para convencer pero ahora tengo el mejor ejemplo de ellos.
  * ¿A qué se refiere usted?



Kyosuke no disimulo la sonrisa que adorno su siempre serio gesto, era una sonrisa e autosuficiencia, que borro para terminarse la taza de café de un solo golpe y luego dejo el recipiente vacio para luego encararlo de nuevo, regocijándose al parecer con la mirada confundida de Shinobu:

  * ¿Se acuerda que le comente que no conocías a tu esposo del todo?... Primero no te había contado sobre su primer amor y cómo fue que desarrollo su trauma… No te conto sobre su pasado licencioso trayendo muchachos y en algunas otras a chicas a su propia oficina para descargar su energía sexual… Hasta ahora no te ha contado sobre cómo fue que te conoció y porque te eligió… Y todo te lo cuenta cuando tu ya te has enterado de algún aspecto de su vida que a él no le interesaba contarte… ¿Crees que algún día se destapara y dirá “Le mostraré el rostro a mi esposo” así de la nada?
  * Yo sé que no me conto a su tiempo muchos aspectos de su vida… Pero yo lo comprendo… Aprendió a ser extremadamente reservado cuando fue traicionado y junto con la muerte de esa mujer… Yo si comprendo por lo que paso y le apoyo cuando él decide contarme sobre su vida.
  * No quisiera bajarte de esa nube… Pero… Yoh no te mostrara su rostro… Simplemente no quiere hacerlo… Y no es que me la pase de chismoso contándote malas anécdotas sobre mi hermano… Pero, bueno es que él puede ser muy violento cuando las cosas no se hacen como él quiere.
  * ¿A qué se refiere?
  * Bueno… Digamos que ya ha habido un altercado con uno de los jóvenes que mi hermano trajo en una ocasión… Este chico no era un cualquiera, era alguien con quien Yoh llevaba saliendo más de un par de ocasiones, algo raro para el… Yo ya lo había visto en ocasiones anteriores en esa habitación encontrándomelo a la salida de la oficina de mi hermano… Tengo entendido que era un chico de clase alta, nunca supe su nombre, ya sabes las políticas de privacidad de la familia… Y bueno, era alguien que estaba en la Universidad de Tokio estudiando leyes o algo así… Era hermoso, no puedo negarlo ni siquiera yo, creo que él tenía ascendencia extranjera, es decir un _hafu_ , porque tenía rasgos caucásicos mezclados con sangre japonesa… Y siempre que saludaba era alguien muy jovial y tenía el aura de una persona de espíritu libre, que sonreía con demasiada facilidad, me parecía dócil, apenas para el controlador de mi hermano… Y bueno, supuse que él iba a ser un prospecto de pareja estable para mi hermano después de verlo cambiar de pareja en cada oportunidad que iba a su oficina… Pero entonces en una ocasión recibí una llamada urgente de la secretaria de Yoh… Estaba tan asustada que salí inmediatamente para la oficina, ella alcanzo a decirme que su jefe se había salido de control y que Yamada no estaba para controlar la situación y que no sabía a quién mas recurrir, yo al llegar a la habitación aledaña a su oficina escuche un forcejeo y las suplicas de la pobre mujer, yo entre y no podía creer lo que vi… Mi hermano estaba encima de este jovencito… Lo había golpeado tanto que tenía el rostro hinchado, estaban ambos semidesnudos y lo que me sorprendió es que el jovencito no tenía su antifaz ciego, como acostumbraba a poner a sus parejas cuando estaban en esa habitación… La rabia en los ojos de mi hermano era algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo, y no se detuvo de golpear el rostro de ese joven cuando este ya estaba inconsciente, sino solo porque llegue a separarlo de él, y cuando me vio mi hermano solo murmuraba que le había advertido a el que no debía verle el rostro… Tuvimos que llamar al médico de cabecera de la familia y que ayudara a la recuperación del chico que presentaba muchos golpes en el rostro, tanto que estaba deformado por las hinchazones, y el chico fue tomado tan de sorpresa que no pudo anticipar la reacción de su amante, igualmente no podría haber logrado hacer nada porque mi hermano es mucho más grande y que el… Cuando hable con Yoh, después de que se calmo me dijo que este jovencito se había aprovechado de su distracción ya que estaban en medio de su “asunto”… No tengo que explicar mucho al respecto… Y entonces mientras mi hermano estaba concentrado en lo que estaban haciendo, no sé qué fue lo que impulso a este muchachito a hacerlo, pero se quito el antifaz y lo vio al rostro… Mi hermano enloqueció, tal vez se sintió traicionado, y todavía no estaba preparado para eso… Y no reacciono muy bien y termino así… Tuvimos que pagar mucho dinero a este jovencito para que no denunciara a mi hermano por asalto y agresión física, y aunque podríamos haberlo amedrentado con nuestros abogados, Yoh decidió conciliar puesto que él fue el agresor y supongo que se sintió algo mal por como reacciono, aun no lo sé, y decidió darle una cantidad de dinero suficiente para comprar su silencio, y como podrás asumir, ese fue el final de su relación y no volví a saber de ese chico más que él se fue del país a viajar por Europa con ese dinero… No te cuento esto para darte miedo, pero a él simplemente no le gusta que le vean el rostro, no importa quién seas, yo estoy seguro que él nunca estará interesado en dejarte ver el rostro, activa la raíz más primitiva de mi hermano y no sé bien que te haría si tú en algún momento te arriesgaras a verle el rostro.



El chico quedo sin habla ante lo que le conto su cuñado, nunca en su vida hubiese imaginado que su esposo hubiese llegado a ese extremo de agredir de esa forma a ese chico… No… Si debía haberlo imaginado, porque sabía bien que su esposo podría ser agresivo cuando las cosas no se hacían de acuerdo a él… Sabía que ya había tenido terapia para mitigar esa agresividad y además… No podía compararse con ese personaje del pasado:

  * No puede ponerme al mismo nivel de ese tipo… Yo soy su esposo, con quien ha compartido muchos momentos y con quien está haciendo terapia, no soy un chico con el que se acuesta de vez en cuando y con el que lleva unas semanas… Miyagi-san, soy mucho más que eso, no puede asumir que simplemente va a suceder eso conmigo si llegase a suceder algo así.
  * Yo no pondría las manos al fuego por mi hermano porque me ha sorprendido en más de una ocasión, y bueno, puede ser que seas su esposo legalmente pero aun siendo su esposo ya ha sido capaz de agredirte… Y no te molestes por eso, se que se trataba de asuntos privados de pareja… Pero quien tuvo que reubicar al mismo terapeuta que había tratado a Yoh antes fui yo, ya que mi madre había perdido los datos, yo me tome en la tarea de buscarlo ya que no se encontraba en Tokio sino que estaba en otra región de Japón… Yo tuve que hablar con él y me tuvieron que informar sobre lo que había sucedido para convencerlo de venir a la ciudad. No fue producto de ningún monitoreo… Así que sé que mi hermano podría no detenerse solo porque tú seas su esposo.
  * Igualmente, yo no podría verle el rostro en contra de su voluntad, porque no quiero faltar a su confianza… Soy diferente…



Kyosuke suspiro al verlo hablar tan decididamente, y luego de mantenerse en silencio por unos segundos hablo en esta ocasión de forma más pausada:

  * Supongo que crees que por mi aversión a tu familia es que estas esperando a que yo salga con historias para dañar tu matrimonio… Pero mi rabia no es contra ti solamente.
  * Si lo sé… Le tiene rabia a mi padre que lo humillo a usted en público y por eso perdió el estatus que tenía en la familia y fue degradado… Ya lo sé.
  * Bueno, supongo que mi hermano y mi madre ya te informaron mucho concerniente a esos oscuros momentos propiciados por tu padre… Pero también debo agregar a tu hermana.
  * ¿Risako?... ¿Ella que tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando?
  * Bueno… Puedo decir que ella estaba demasiado interesada en saber el itinerario de mi hermano en ese entonces.
  * ¿El de Yoh-san?
  * Ella prácticamente estuvo acosando a mi hermano cuando ella mando su _iegara_ que había sido enviado por su propio padre inicialmente… Aunque sabía que iba a ser muy inoportuno e impertinente se atrevieron a enviar los documento de prospecto de su hija, ella estaba al parecer estaba empecinada en involucrarse de cualquier forma con mi hermano por su status… Tanto que bueno… Tenía sus métodos para conseguir esa información… La verdad no fue muy dignificante lo que hizo y sé que no te gustara si yo menciono-
  * ¿Qué fue lo que hizo mi hermana?... ¿Qué es lo que quiere insinuar de ella?
  * ¿Para qué quieres saberlo Takatsuki?... Nunca lo creerías porque siempre los defenderás ciegamente ¿Me creerás cuando diga algo horrible de algún miembro de tu familia?
  * Mi familia ahora es la Miyagi… Aunque usted siga llamándome Takatsuki, yo ahora soy un Miyagi… Y sobre mi antigua familia… Me han demostrado con creces que no son de confiar y que yo nunca pertenecí a esa familia… Solo puedo tener algo de afecto por mi madre… Pero mi hermana y mi padre me han sacado de sus vidas con mucha facilidad… Además el hecho de que yo tuviera la ilusión de ser aceptado por ellos, supongo que de los monitoreos que usted me hizo anteriormente lo podrá deducir, no me cegaba del todo sobre su naturaleza y de lo que eran capaces de hacer… Así que se que no son personas éticas y confiables… Puede decírmelo… Yo deduciré si usted solo quiere basurear de ellos o si me dice la verdad… Dejando a un lado que fue usted quien toco el tema.
  * Muy bien… Si tú insistes… No quiero que hagas un escándalo en mi oficina exigiéndome que la respete que ya he recibido tus reclamos con anterioridad… Bueno… Digamos que usaba sus encantos con un importante funcionario, que estaba en el círculo cerrado de la cabeza de la familia, que tenía a su disposición mucha información de los movimientos del conglomerado y de los miembros de la familia… Pero debo aclarar que su primera aparición no fue dirigida a mi hermano y le tomo cierto tiempo obtener esa confianza y puedo decir que este funcionario la conoce ya hace un tiempo, y a pesar de que era muy joven entonces, tenía muy afinado el don de seducir para lograr sus cometidos, o los de su familia… Como una Mata-Hari logro enredarlo y no fueron pocos sus encuentros… Finalmente este hombre no supo en qué momento sus encuentros empezaron a dar frutos, afectando a su trabajo, ella obtenía información al estar tan cerca de él, rastreando información de su computador personal o de su celular y ella usaba esa información sobretodo de movimientos empresariales, para beneficiar a su familia y que se uso para dañar a la familia Miyagi… Y repercutió en la adquisición hostil de los Takatsuki donde yo sufrí esa humillación, y todo fue gracias a lo que la entonces aparentemente inocente Risako obtuvo y fue el fin mío como cabeza de la familia Miyagi… Y cuando eso sucedió ella mágicamente desapareció de Japón, yéndose a estudiar al extranjero y supuestamente este funcionario no volvió a verla hasta que pasaron unos años… Sorpresivamente ella reapareció, y se encontró con un panorama muy distinto donde Yoh era la inesperada nueva cabeza de los Miyagi pero era totalmente inaccesible… ¿Y sabes lo que hizo esa mujer?... Buscar de nuevo al mismo funcionario que hasta ahora no había sido conectado como el filtrador de información previamente… Y entonces, aparentemente ella negó que ella hubiese tenido algo que ver con lo que había sucedido, luego reconoció que fue su padre quien la forzó y que la obligo a irse fuera del país y que ella era inocente… Y desafortunadamente su fachada volvió a resultar y reinicio el romance con este hombre el cual estúpidamente volvió a confiar en ella negándose a ver cuál era su verdadero plan… Posteriormente obtendría datos confidenciales de los movimientos de Yoh porque aunque la familia Takatsuki ya no estaba muy interesada en asociarse con la misma familia que los había humillado públicamente y menos con el artífice de esa caída, ella seguía empecinada en obtener la atención de mi hermano ya que ahora era el que tenía el poder que ella siempre ansió y empezó a seguir su itinerario, de modo que pudiera acceder a tener un encuentro con el lo que había sido bastante si no imposible por cómo te imaginaras, de conseguir… Y lo más indignante... Se entero de que mi hermano no estaba interesado en mujeres y aun así no le importo; supo de la citación de un jovencito a la oficina que ya conoces usando sus artimañas para hacerse a esa información, luego ella intercepto a ese muchacho, no estoy al tanto de los detalles pero creo que lo retuvo en contra de su voluntad, seguramente con ayuda de algún tipo experto en seguimientos y luego se aparece en este edificio totalmente disfrazada con peluca corta y todo y con un abrigo de hombre que le quedaba grandísimo y hasta el suelo, supongo que quería aparentar ser un chico del tipo andrógino… Al principio se puso el antifaz en esa habitación se quedo esperando a la llegada de Yoh, pero cuando ellos estuvieron solos en la habitación y el estuvo junto a ella, esta chica resulto que tenía en su poder un polvo que se lo echo al rostro antes que él pudiera percatarse y reaccionar al ver que esa persona primero no era un chico y segundo que se había retirado el antifaz y que le veía el rostro… Ese polvo resulto ser escopolamina, ya sabes eso que se usa como alcaloide y para desmayar a otros cuando cometes crímenes, mezclado con algo afrodisiaco, ni idea de donde la consiguió… La verdad me aterra saber que hubiese pasado si yo no hubiese llegado antes, porque cuando la vi se me hizo extraño su aspecto, así que fui a la oficina y al no escucharlo ingrese, porque yo y nadie más aparte de mi hermano tengo llave para esa habitación y la encontré casi desnuda encima de él, intentando violarlo… Ya sabes estimularlo para obtener una erección para tener relaciones con el estando inconsciente, sin saber si eso se podía, y al verse descubierta trato de cubrirse… Claramente había usado una especie de faja para aplastar su pecho y trataba de enronquecer su voz para sonar como un chico afeminado… Pero inmediatamente le pedí que se pusiera el abrigo y yo mismo la saque de esa habitación tratando de no llamar la atención porque quería manejar eso de forma discreta pero casi cambio de opinión cuando después de quitarle el celular descubrí que hasta había tomado fotos del rostro de mi hermano que yo después borre… Luego la saque del edificio asqueado al saber que ella había intentado buscar, por lo que el abogado de la familia me conto, una muestra de semen, y que la usaría para usarla para una inseminación y quedar embarazada y forzar a mi hermano o a casarse con ella o a darle manutención a su hijo que igualmente tendría su ADN, o para escenificar una violación y chantajear a la familia sea con dinero o con una manutención permanente para que ella no llevara a denunciarlo… Personalmente creo que buscaba embarazarse, nunca tendría una oportunidad como esa de nuevo, menos mal llegue antes de que lo lograra, pero entonces me amenazo que si yo no la denunciaba por intento de asalto y abuso sexual, ella no revelaría la relación que tuvo con ese funcionario y que no liberaría los videos que ella tenía de ellos teniendo sexo y las conversaciones obscenas que tenían a la prensa, dañando así su carrera, su imagen y su familia, porque él está casado y con hijos, y él era alguien que manejaba la información de la familia, era como el jefe de seguridad… Siendo yo el que la descubrí, y no queriendo atraer atención innecesaria, decidí aceptar el trato después de todo tenia los videos de las cámaras de seguridad justo afuera de la oficina donde ella aparece y se reconoce su rostro cuando se quito los lentes de sol que había usado para disfrazar sus rasgos femeninos, pero entonces debía convencer a mi hermano, y este cuando despertó estaba como loco pero curiosamente no le había visto el rostro… Le explique lo que sucedía y de cómo esa persona podría dañar a nuestro jefe de seguridad si la denunciábamos… Yoh casi no acepta y me costó mucho convencerlo pero igualmente decidió no denunciarla, solo porque tenía pensado el desquite, y ese fue hundir más a su familia… Y bueno todo eso sucedió antes de que el te llegara a conocer, así que me imagino que si tu familia lo sabía, no iban a contarte ese pasaje oscuro propiciado por tu hermana, además tu hermana ya al parecer rehízo su vida y está casada con un acaudalado heredero, tal como le gustan a ella… Si tienes algo que decir, este sería un buen momento.



Shinobu apenas podía creer lo que su cuñado le había contado… ¿Risako había llegado a esos extremos por conseguir una fortuna? ¿Sus padres sabrían sobre ese comportamiento de su hermana?... El creería que si lo hubiesen sabido, no la hubiesen reprendido, tal vez su padre la hubiese alentado… Sintió mucha rabia e la forma como intentaron hacerle daño a Miyagi… Y aunque se desquito totalmente con ellos, aun no entendía el porqué su esposo lo eligió precisamente a él, el hermano de aquella loca que intento hacerle eso, y tal vez buscando la respuesta de esa pregunta que él había estado buscando le inquirió:

  * ¿Sabe usted cómo fue que mi esposo termino interesado en mi?... ¿Yo un Takatasuki y hermano de la desquiciada que busco hacerle daño?



Kyosuke lo observo por unos segundos, con su rostro inexpresivo, como reflexionando en sus recuerdos, y después pregunto:

  * ¿Te molesta si enciendo un cigarrillo?



El chico se sintió algo sorprendido con esa petición, pues anteriormente el hombre lo hubiese hecho sin necesidad de habérselo pedido de forma tan considerada, pero disfrazo esa sorpresa con indiferencia:

  * Es su oficina… Así que…
  * Muy bien.



Entonces el hombre procedió a abrir una cigarrera que saco del bolsillo de su camisa una cigarrera metálica de aspecto antiguo, que tenia grabado en su centro la marca “ _Benson and Hedges_ ” y la abrió para sacar uno de los cigarrillos que había dentro para luego usar su encendedor _Zippo_ , y después aspirar profundamente, mascando una pausa tensa para ambos hombres, y luego de exhalar una bocanada de humo prosiguió con lo que iba a contestar:

  * Yo no tengo idea como fue que terminaste obteniendo su atención, pero si se que después de lo que sucedió con tu hermana, el dejo de tener encuentros casuales con otras parejas… Tal vez eso sea algo que exclusivamente pueda responderte Yoh, porque ha mantenido eso en estricto secreto… Lo único que puedo decir muy probablemente es que después de haberte conocido, mi hermano se impregno de una energía desbordante, y empezó a movilizar sus influencias para lograr la aceptación del matrimonio de personas del mismo sexo en este país, y solo puedo decir que pareciera que le diste un nuevo aire a alguien que se encerró aun mas después de lo que le sucedió… Si llego a traumarse, es posible, tal vez eso hizo que su fobia a ser visto por alguien más se exacerbara más, y desde entonces empezó a tomar más medidas para evitar que le vean… Tal vez por eso es que te digo que no esperes mucho en ese cambio… Además… ¿Es tan importante para ti solo verle el rostro?



El chico frunció el ceño, porque aunque por un momento cuando su cuñado cambio el tono de voz por uno más suave para luego retomar el tono severo que siempre empleaba, pero lo que le enojo fue como de alguna forma buscaba condescendientemente aminorar el asunto que Shinobu buscaba lograr con lo de las terapias que habían estado haciendo su esposo y él:

  * Creo que usted no entiende el objetivo que busco con las sesiones que he tenido con Yoh-san… No se trata solo de poder verle el rostro a mi esposo, y el hecho de que me he desenvuelto con sus reglas en estos meses no aminora el problema… Lo hago por el… Para que el recupere su vida, que pueda transitar por donde él quiera sin someterse a dificultades con tal de evitar que lo vean… Que pueda salir a la calle y que sin temores elija a donde ir… No lo hago por mí… Yo solo busco apoyarlo a ser mejor cada día… Y ese estilo de vida solo lo hace retraerse y como nadie quiere enfrentársele prefieren seguir con sus reglas… Pero yo como su esposo busco lo mejor para él, y para mí lo mejor para él es que supere ese trauma que no le trae nada bueno a su vida y que empiece una nueva vida… ¿Ustedes como familia no buscarían eso para él?... Chiyo-san me ha apoyado… Y estoy seguro que Miyagi-sama aceptaría ver a su hijo superando ese pasado como un triunfador… ¿Usted no apoyaría eso?



Kyosuke se lo quedo mirando de forma penetrante, tal vez notando la emoción con la que Shinobu se empeñaba en defender su decisión de tomar ese camino escabroso en opinión de él, el chico noto aun con la frialdad que cubría los ojos de ese hombre adusto, que su mirada se dejo llevar por esa energía jovial que el muchacho emanaba y que se quedaba cautivado observando cómo aparentemente los enormes ojos del chico se cristalizaban con pura emoción… Con puro _amor_ … Siendo sobrecogido por lo que expresaba con vehemencia aquel que desdeñaba pero… Aparentemente no pudo soportar eso y bajo su rostro mientras aplastaba el cigarrillo que había empezado a fumar, sin siquiera llegar a la mitad, parecía agobiado por unos segundo llegando a murmurar algo como “Eres increíble” pero que sonó como un suspiro, para luego retomar su compostura y volverle a mirar a los ojos en esta ocasión su tono de voz era más frio:

  * Solo quería abrirte los ojos… Tienes muchas buenas intenciones, pero aun no comprendes bien el problema de mi hermano… Mi hermano no cambiara nunca, ni siquiera por ti a quien le ha tomado bastante cariño si no es que está enamorado de ti… Pero su problema está más profundo en su mente, tendrían que removerle los malos recuerdos y eso es imposible… Y si lo intentan a la fuerza él se resistirá, de forma violenta si es necesario… Lamento que te alimentes de esperanzas fútiles, pero si sigues con esta empresa te vas a estrellar muy duro, pero si no hay otra forma de que te percates de que lo que buscas solo es un deseo… Un sueño… No puedo ayudarte con eso… Solo espero que antes de que te entusiasmes más entiendas lo que va a suceder… Si llegas a impacientarte y decides por tu cuenta acelerar ese paso, va a terminar muy mal… Solo puedo advertirte eso.



Shinobu se decepciono al escuchar a su cuñado no apoyarlo, sabía que de todas maneras el hombre no estaba interesado en sus proyectos ni en el, así que se recordó que ese encuentro solo había servido para uno de los objetivos, así que de forma silenciosa se levanto mientras decía ya en un tono amargo:

  * No podía esperar algo diferente de usted Miyagi Kyosuke-san… Pero entonces solo quiero volver a preguntarle… ¿Usted no tuvo nada que ver con mi acoso?



Kyosuke entrelazo su mirada con la del chico, antes de contestar el hombre solo soltó una levísima sonrisa sardónica para luego contestar:

  * No tengo nada que ver con esos mensajes ni esos seguimientos… Pero… Para que no digas que viniste aquí para nada, yo sugeriría a un par de personas para que las unas a tu lista de sospechosos que son Tierney Shun, quien fuera el antiguo amante de mi hermano quien ahora podría estar despechado o busca vengarse de mi hermano acosando a su esposo después de mucho tiempo si es que nunca supero lo que paso con el… O… Es tu queridísima hermana, Takatsuki Risako que puede que te deteste tanto que quiere joderte la vida aunque sea de forma cobarde… Puedes rastrear la pista con Ito Okamoto, a ver quien lo contrato, puedes usar a Yamada para amedrentarlo un poco, ya que sabe unas cuantas cosas sucias de él, en caso de que se ampare bajo el código de contratista-cliente… O pueden simplemente darle un lindo fajo de dinero para que suelte la lengua… Ustedes deciden… No sé quien más pueda ser, pero supongo que ahora que ya tienes un par de pistas, me dejaras en paz… Y espero por tu bien que hayas escuchado mis palabras.



El chico asiente algo tenso mientras se levanta de su asiento y dice:

  * Le creo… Es una locura pero le creo… Ya sin nada más que decir, me retiro… Que tenga una buena tarde Miyagi-san.



Luego de hacer una inclinación de despedida se retira a paso presuroso, pero solo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta tras él, Kyosuke dice en voz alta:

  * ¿Mi hermano sabe que viniste a mi oficina?
  * …



Shinobu permaneció en silencio, sabiendo que su cuñado había preguntado meramente por fastidiarlo, sintiendo la sonrisita cínica que ese hombre sacaba a relucir cuando daba en el clavo con él, y luego el hombre retomando su tono condescendiente prosiguió:

  * Yo sé que no es de mi incumbencia… Pero… Debiste haberle dicho que vendrías hoy… Y que tienes un acosador… A él no le gusta que le guardes información… Ya sabes lo estricto que es con respecto a eso.
  * Tiene razón… No es de su incumbencia… Ahora si me disculpa-
  * De todas formas ya es tarde… El ya debe saber que tu estuviste aquí… Así que prepárate por que el que vengas aquí pero no para verlo a él sino a mí, le extrañara y le enojara… Trata de manejarlo de la mejor manera… Aunque sospecho que ya has podido hacerlo en alguna ocasión previa… Solo ten cuidado Takatsuki… Tienes mucho entre tus manos… Que tengas un lindo resto de día.



El chico simplemente cerró la puerta para dirigirse al ascensor y salir de ese edificio lo antes posible… Pero justo antes de llegar a oprimir el botón se detuvo… ¿Sería muy tarde para decirle a su esposo tal como lo dijo Kyosuke?, tomo su celular y primero marco el numero de Yamada, y le solicito que buscaran al investigador privado y que le interrogaran y le sacaran cualquier información sobre quien le había contratado y que si se resistía le sobornaran… Debían obtener un nombre al menos, y claro Yamada se mostro preocupado con esa solicitud, pero Shinobu corto la llamada antes de que el hombre siquiera empezara sus preguntas. Finalmente volvió a marcar y esta vez fue a su esposo el cual se demoro un poco en responder, y el tono que uso fue uno de desconcierto:

  * ¿Qué pasa Shinobu?



No mas el uso de su nombre solo, indicaba que estaba molesto, así que Kyosuke podría haber pronosticado acertadamente, pero Shinobu no tuvo tiempo para reprocharse el porqué no le hubo contado sobre lo que sucedía y prosiguió con firmeza:

  * Yoh-san… Estoy en el edificio… Voy a subir a verte a tu oficina… No al otro lugar… Quiero hablar contigo en tu oficina.
  * ¿En serio?... Estas cerca solo usa las escaleras de emergencia hasta el último piso y allí espera a mi secretaria que te llevara a mi oficina… Quiero saber que me tienes que decir.



Y luego de colgar el chico se quedo mirando la pantalla percatándose del tono duro que emitió su esposo al terminar su frase, sintiendo como algo le decía que el día solo podría empeorar su situación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuyyyyy!!! ¿Qué le dira???... Lo bueno es que no tendrán que esperar para saberlo porque ya esta el siguiente capitulo, asi que sabran que pensara Miyagi… Y solo les anticipo que habrá algo de drama… Y bueno tal vez sepamos quien es el acosador… ¿O no?... No lo sabremos hasta leer el próximo capitulo Chi@s bueno espero poder traerlo pronto pero aunque quiero de corazon traerlo rapido muchas cosas que se escapan a mi voluntad pero siempre buscare el tiempo para actualizar… Nos vemos en el siguiente y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y me lo hagan saber.


	23. Vigésima Tercera parte: En búsqueda de la verdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste, y me hagan saber lo que piensan y no me dejen triste. Asi que sin mas, los invito a leer el siguiente capitulo:

**Vigésima Tercera parte: En búsqueda de la verdad**

 

 

Y sabia bien que su esposo no estaba muy feliz, pero hizo lo que él le indico a pesar de que no le había gustado mucho el tono de su esposo al final, y se dirigió  hacia la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia y de forma rápida subió los pisos restantes hasta llegar a otra de las puertas de salida y después de esperar a la mujer esta, que resulto ser la misma que lo había guiado la última vez que había estado allí, ahora podía verla con más detenimiento ya que en esa ocasión ambo habían tenido prisa como para presentarse siquiera, ahora veía que debía tener unos cuarenta años pero que aun destacaba con su piel luminosa y un cuerpo esbelto usando un conjunto sobrio de falda y chaqueta y un cabello tinturado de color rojizo envuelto en un rollo bien definido y sus ojos agudos detrás de unos anteojos de marco grueso color rojo intenso al igual que el labial que usaba; la mujer apenas lo vio sonrió levemente y se presento con cortesía disculpándose por no haberlo hecho en la anterior ocasión, haciendo que el chico se avergonzara porque sentía que no merecía tal disculpa… Finalmente la mujer con rapidez lo guio por unos pasillos y después de atravesar una puerta que solo podía abrirse con un carnet digitalizado que ella portaba, ingreso al mismo pasillo que daba al ascensor que lo había llevado la primera vez y entonces la mujer que siempre estuvo silenciosa durante el trayecto lo llevo a la oficina de su jefe pero en esta ocasión lo dirigió al lado contrario de la vez anterior dejándolo frente a una masiva puerta doble que estaba cerrada, y ella entonces le ofreció con algo de incomodidad un antifaz ciego para que el joven lo usara, demostrándose así que ella ya estaba entrenada para ofrecer la prenda a cada visitante que tenía su esposo y así lo hizo, sabiendo que Miyagi no cambiaría su política ese día como era de esperar, y se dejo guiar por un buen trecho con mucho cuidado sintiendo varios desniveles provocados por tapetes mullidos que seguramente cubrían el liso piso que tenía el lugar, y eso duro hasta que sintió que lo sentaban en un cómodo sillón sin que el muchacho llegara a escuchar más que sus pasos amortiguados por la mullida alfombra y el crujir del cuero al sentarse para posteriormente el también amortiguado taconeo de la mujer mientras se alejaba a paso presuroso… Entonces escucho la voz de su esposo el cual tenía un tono indescifrable:

  * Llegaste rápido Shinobu…
  * Trate de llegar cuanto antes… ¿Estas enfadado Yoh-san?



Hubo un suspiro breve por parte de su esposo el cual emanaba un aura tensa:

  * La verdad me preguntaba cuanto tiempo ibas a demorar en contarme que viniste a ver a mi hermano sin contármelo, lo cual es extremadamente extraño sabiendo lo mucho que ustedes se aprecian… Pero me dejaste sorprendido porque lo hiciste inmediatamente lo que creo que se trata de algo que no da espera para informarlo… Intuirás que ahora quiero que me cuentes todo sin omitir detalle y después te contare como me siento, si enfadado, decepcionado o aliviado… Así que empieza a hablar.



El jovencito se sentía un poco como un preso político al que le van a hacer un interrogatorio intimidador, pero se dio coraje en su interior, sabiendo que la verdad podría eximirlo del enojo de Miyagi y empezó:

  * Yo concerté una cita con tu hermano ayer en el evento… Lo hice porque en las últimas semanas he estado recibiendo mensajes anónimos de una persona que ha estado acosándome; esta persona se burla de mi, de que no estoy a tu altura, que no tengo lo necesario para ser tu esposo… Que si fuera alguien más importante ya me habrías mostrado tu rostro porque sería lo más obvio que si me amaras no tendrías problemas al respecto… He intentado bloquear esos números pero siempre surge una nueva línea de donde me envían un nuevo mensaje… He tratado de investigar el origen de estos mensajes con la gran ayuda de Yamada, pero siempre usan líneas de uso temporal que no se rastrean con usuarios… Recientemente descubrí que me estaban siguiendo y llegamos a descubrir que se trataba de un investigador privado que ha hecho trabajos para la familia Miyagi de forma clandestina, en estos momentos lo deben estar interrogando… Por ahora no tengo sospechosos fehacientes… Y si hablaba con tu hermano hoy es porque este investigador trabajo para tu hermano y pensé que si le preguntaba sobre el porqué proseguía con el acoso aun cuando le has advertido que el tenía que dejarme en paz… Pero… El no es… Por eso decidí contarlo ahora, porque debía tener más información antes de preocuparte… Porque… En las sesiones Tu te has estado sometiendo a un fuerte enfrentamiento con tu pasado y no podía dañar tu evolución… Porque quiero que superes lo que te sucedió… Y he podido manejar el acoso, eso no ha afectado mi vida… pero quería ponerle un fin y por eso me arriesgue a hablar con mi cuñado sin poner en riesgo tu próximas sesiones si estas preocupado por mi… Pero a estas alturas ya no podía prolongar más la espera de contártelo… No juzgues a Yamada… Yo le exigí que no te contara nada porque iba a ser yo quien te lo dijera, y porque tenía planeado contarte todo esta noche pero si lo hacía ahora no iba a haber diferencia porque de todas formas debes estar decepcionado… ¿Cierto?



No escucho ningún sonido por parte del mayor, hasta que sintió como la respiración de él hombre empezó a agitarse un poco más de lo normal:

  * ¿No se suponía que nos tenemos confianza?... ¿Para qué hemos estado haciendo esas sesiones entonces?... ¿Pretendes entonces decirme que jugamos a la terapia de pareja para reforzar nuestra relación cuando has estado haciendo cosas a mis espaldas?



Shinobu sintió un estremecimiento en su pecho, sabiendo que había tomado una muy mala decisión al no haberle dicho lo que sucedía desde el principio, aunque hubiese tenido buenas intenciones había tomado la decisión errada y ahora debía afrontar la furia de su complicado esposo:

  * Yo lo lamento Yoh-san… Solo no quería preocuparte-
  * ¡Lo has empeorado todo!... ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir afrontar eso sin pedirme mi apoyo?... ¿Acaso solo estoy pintado en la pared?
  * ¡NO!... ¡Siempre eres tu el que me rescata! ¡Siempre eres tu quien debe resolver los problemas que se me presentan!... Yo solo quise por una vez demostrarme a mí mismo que puedo defenderme y manejar las amenazas que se ciernen sobre mi… Además he estado protegido por ser un Miyagi, no he sufrido ningún potencial ataque contra mi persona-
  * ¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!... ¡ERES MI ESPOSO!
  * ¡Y COMO TU ESPOSO YO DEBIA PROCURAR QUE ESTES OPTIMO PARA SEGUIR CON TU TERAPIA!... ¡ESO ES LO IMPORTANTE! ¡YO IBA A MANEJAR ESE ASUNTO POR MI CUENTA!... ¿Qué no te das cuenta Yoh-san?... Si llegas a superar todo lo que te paso, entonces todo habrá valido la pena, yo abre cumplido mi objetivo… Y para mí eso es lo importante.
  * ¿Y qué hay de la confianza entre nosotros? ¿Ah Shinobu?... ¿Cómo podría volver a confiar en ti si tu vida esa riesgo? ¿Acaso no pensaste en lo que yo podría pensar o sentir?
  * … No era para tanto…
  * ¿En serio piensas arreglar esto diciendo que no era tan grave como en realidad lo estas mostrando?... ¿Me crees tan inútil que no sería capaz de cuidar de ti?
  * ¡Yo soy capaz de defenderme! ¡No soy un niño!
  * ¡Y ese es tu problema! ¡Siempre asumes que el que quiera cuidar de ti es como tratarte como un niño!... Y lo peor es que me anulas a mí como tu pareja.



Shinobu se sentía agitado… El tono de decepción que tenía su esposo le estaba carcomiendo su interior, sentía que no había forma rápida de recomponer la confianza de su esposo, y se lamento no haber tomado una decisión más acertada… Pero… ¿Puede juzgarlo tan duramente por haber pensado más en su esposo que en el mismo?... La confianza, ese siempre ha sido el factor que desequilibraba su matrimonio, creía que ya había sido reforzado pero veía que Miyagi seguía siendo tan desconfiado como siempre, y ahora sabiendo mas detalles de porque era así, se daba cuenta que había subestimado de forma olímpica ese aspecto entre ellos… Se sentía tan inmaduro, tan estúpido… Reconociendo su gran error y entonces sin previo aviso las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos pero estos se vieron acumulados bajo el antifaz de modo que Miyagi no logro ver lo afligido que estaba el chico y prosiguió con su dura inquisición:

  * ¿Te vas a quedar mudo? ¿Ahora ya no eres tan contestatario?... La confianza era lo primero… La terapia podía seguir aun si yo estaba sintiéndome vulnerable… Te tomaste atribuciones que no estás en condiciones de tomar.
  * ¿El hecho de que sea tu esposo no me da atribuciones para velar por tu estabilidad emocional?... ¡Vaya! ¡Eso si es nuevo!
  * ¿Quieres hablar de novedad?... ¡Bien!... ¡Hablemos de tu nueva relación con mi hermano! ¿Qué tanto tenias que consultar con el que no pudiste hablarlo conmigo?



Shinobu no había dejado de llorar desde que la primera lagrima había salido, pero había manejado de forma casi increíble que su voz no se quebrara con sollozos ante la despiadada presión que estaba ejerciendo su esposo sobre él, seguramente sabia que él estaba llorando y solo le importaba presionarlo para someterlo a un castigo emocional… Hacerlo sentir tan desamparado… No pudo más que bajar el rostro aunque él no pudiera ver la mirada de ese hombre podía sentirla e inconscientemente no soporto sostenerle el rostro de frente, solo pudo retorcer la tela de su pantalón, preguntándose si siempre fue una buena haber ido en ese momento… Pero luego analizo que si se hubiese demorado con esa revelación tal vez su esposo estaría aun mas furioso… Y pudiera haber sido mucho peor, y lo reconocía totalmente.

Sintió a Miyagi levantarse con la respiración agitada pasando de un lado al otro con un retumbe en sus pasos que exacerbaba los nervios del chico, que aun estaba nervioso pensando en cómo apaciguar el enojo de ese hombre, que parecía un león enjaulado… Y entonces la voz grave del mayor bramó en el silencio del lugar sobresaltando al chico:

  * ¡QUE TENIAS QUE HABLAR CON MI HERMANO!



Y sin poderlo evitar por fin Shinobu soltó el sollozo que tenia contenido en su garganta desde que sus lagrimas habían empezado a caer y su voz quebrada sonó tan suave en contraste con los lamentos que expulsaba su corazón:

  * Yo—Yo,,,
  * ¿Yo qué?... ¿¡YO QUE!?
  * Yo… tenía que confirmar si tu hermano era mi acosador.
  * ¿Y?... Sé que hay algo mas porque te demoraste demasiado en su oficina como para ponerte de detective con alguien a quien no soportas… Estuviste haciéndole preguntas sobre mi… ¿Cierto?
  * …



El resoplido del mayor resonó haciéndole encogerse con temor, porque comprendió que Miyagi había sido muy agudo para comprobar que efectivamente Shinobu había estado buscando información extra de su vida de fuentes alternas que la original, y se vio descubierto en su inherente curiosidad:

  * ¿Acaso tienes que rebuscar por otro lado la información de mi vida? ¿No confías en mi?
  * Si hablas de confianza y solo hasta hace poco me hablaste de sempai y eso que fue gracias a un intercambio de “confianza”… No porque tuvieras la iniciativa de decírmela… Entonces si te confirmo que es tal como lo dices
  * ¿Ahora me vas a echar en cara que te conté algo de mi pasado, que no tenía nada que ver contigo y que no tenía obligación de contarte?
  * ¿Acaso te hubiera gustado que yo me hubiese callado cosas de mi pasado solo porque sucedieron antes de casarme contigo?... Ah cierto, no sucedió así porque ya habías escudriñado toda mi vida mucho antes de ser siquiera presentados… ¿Acaso yo cuestione esa diferencia entre nosotros? Tu lo sabías todo de mi… Y yo no sabía nada de ti… Y aun me falta por saber de ti y tu vida… Siempre resguardado en tus secretos, en cambio he cometido un par de errores y me los has cobrado de forma cruel-
  * ¿YO HE SIDO CRUEL CONTIGO SHINOBU?
  * ¡SI!... ¡LO HAS SIDO!... ¿Te olvidas de lo que sucedió solo por haber hablado con mi madre o haberme encontrado con mi hermana? ¡Me tratas con crueldad cuando yo quiero conocerte más! ¡Me tratas como si fuera una persona extraña! ¡Como si fuera a aprovecharme de tus debilidades!... Aun hoy no sé porque te casaste conmigo ni como me conociste… ¿Acaso es un crimen saber más de tu vida? ¿De cómo obtuve tu interés para vincularme a tu vida?



El sollozo que invadió su garganta reemplazo lo que el chico quiso decir en ese momento, y las lagrimas rebosaron de debajo del antifaz surcando generosamente las mejillas… No pudo identificar qué tipo de gesto estaba poniendo su esposo, no cuando no podía verlo, y estaba seguro que no estaba precisamente conmovido, trato por todo los medios de contener el temblor que tenia debido al desfogue de sus emociones que trataba de mitigar a fuerza, pero solo pudo tragar grueso y apretar los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, mientras más lagrimas se filtraban de debajo de la tela que cubría sus orbitas oculares… Y fue cuando sintió que algo se frotaba en su mano derecha asustándolo apartándose bruscamente de ese contacto, pero entonces el mayor trato de calmarlo de forma escueta:

  * Toma… Para que te compongas.



Y una insistencia de algo frotarse contra su mano, el chico lentamente abrió esa palma para que a continuación el mayor le dejara algo dentro de su mano, algo que reconoció inmediatamente como un pañuelo de papel, el chico se sintió muy estúpido, como si él fuera una doncella frágil llorando y el hombre fuera tan caballero como para ayudarle a limpiar los rastros de su debilidad… Y lo sintió como una humillación, así que solo atino a arrugar el papel y lanzarlo con rabia hacia el suelo mientras gruñía con rabia:

  * ¡No me humilles así!



Y se levanto de la silla en un intento por encarar a su marido de pie aunque no tuviera ni idea de a dónde dirigirse así que se quedo allí pero levanto su voz:

  * ¿Sabes que fue lo que tu hermano me dijo?... Me conto de un tal Shun con quien te acostabas y de que mi hermana te acosaba hace algún tiempo… Si no querías contarme de ese tipo, de acuerdo, fue alguien que no fue importante… Pero… ¿Por qué no me contaste de lo que sucedió con mi hermana?
  * Que… ¿Acaso tu no lo sabías?
  * ¿Acaso yo te mostraba que lo sabía?... ¿Acaso yo me hubiese reunido con mi hermana si hubiese sabido lo que intento hacerte?... ¡¿Ah?!
  * ¿Kyosuke te conto sobre ellos?... ¿Sabes por qué lo hizo?
  * No lo sé… Seguro se divertía al verme tan frustrado porque mi esposo nunca me decía nada sobre su vida y que yo tenía que esperar a que me mencionaras a cuentagotas anécdotas o pequeños fragmentos de información con las que querías proveerme… Y tal vez fue por pura lástima que decidió contarme un par de cosas para esclarecer que no tiene vinculación con esos acosos… No se…



Miyagi entonces se desplazo, al parecer se alejaba al escuchar sus pasos y luego escucho una silla correrse, entendiendo que se había sentado presumiblemente en su escritorio, y luego para romper el silencio dijo en un tono plano y hasta desinteresado:

  * ¿Te conto todo sobre lo que sucedió con tu hermana?
  * Me conto que ella obtenía información de la empresa y luego sobre ti de parte de un funcionario que tenía a mano mucha información y que logro inmiscuirse en las negociaciones de las empresas Miyagi para sabotearlas y luego intento infiltrarse en tu oficina para hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad… La verdad aun no entiendo como después de lo que sucedió, no la denunciaste.



El mayor permaneció unos segundos en silencio y luego en un tono difícil de identificar murmuro:

  * Así que eso fue lo que te conto ¿Cierto?... No voy a ser igual de ruin como el… Pero definitivamente esto no se queda así…



Shinobu casi no le oye al escucharlo decir eso, era como si se lo estuviera diciéndolo a si mismo además de que no le veía conexión con lo que le había dicho:

  * ¿Qué estás diciendo?
  * No te preocupes Shinobu… Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo ahora.
  * Es decir… ¿Me vas a marginar de nuevo de información sobre ti?



Un suspiro pesado resonó de nuevo en el lugar, ya al parecer ambos se habían tranquilizado pero la tensión entre ellos aun estaba latente, y el enojo de Yoh aun se filtraba incluso a través de su tono de voz monótono:

  * Creo que ya has hecho suficiente el día de hoy… Supongo que ahora buscaras más pistas sobre tu acosador, te recomiendo que no provoques más problemas…
  * … Es decir… ¿Acaso no te importa un poco saber lo que me ha estado pasando?
  * Tu quisiste manejarlo por tu cuenta sin contar conmigo desde un principio… Lo dejo para que lo manejes como lo habías planeado… Ya no tiene que ver conmigo.



Shinobu sintió un nudo en su garganta, Miyagi ahora se aferraba a la intención inicial que él tuvo para no involucrar a su esposo que fue por razones bien intencionadas, para deshacerse de todo interés por siquiera saber quien lo acosaba:

  * ¿Ni siquiera quieres saber quiénes son mis sospechosos?
  * Como dije, manéjalo tu como quieras… Síguele pidiendo ayuda a Yamada… O mejor aun a Kyosuke, el tiene experiencia en monitoreos y seguimientos, el te puede ayudar en ese tema.
  * Muy bien… Por lo que puedo concluir… Estas muy decepcionado de mi ¿Cierto?
  * ¿Tú qué crees?... Prefiero no emitir ninguna conclusión para ti… No es muy amable lo que estoy pensando ahora.



El tono irónico que había usado le había dolido a Shinobu, pero sabía bien que no podía reprocharle eso porque después de todo, quiso manejarlo a su manera y no le resulto bien, y sabiendo que ya no debía insistir más solo atino a decir:

  * Bien… Supongo que no hay más que decir… Lamento haberte interrumpido en tu trabajo… Solo tengo una última petición y es que no tomes retaliaciones en contra de Yamada, yo lo forcé debido a mi posición… Bueno… Ya no te molesto mas… Con permiso



El chico se da la vuelta mientras buscaba tantear cualquier obstáculo que impidiera su silenciosa salida pero fallo cuando se tropezó con un tapete que había allí haciéndolo caer de bruces, inmediatamente sintió que alguien lo levantaba… Era Yoh quien con tono de preocupación le preguntaba si estaba bien, el chico se tenso y simplemente se soltó del agarre del mayor para susurrarle que le indicara por donde estaba la salida, Miyagi le contrario, diciéndole que él iba a guiarlo, y aunque Shinobu se negó, el hombre solo apretó su brazo con firmeza para llevarlo de una forma algo forzada, ya que el chico se contorsionaba para soltarse pero fue en vano… Finalmente al llegar a una puerta escucho a su esposo decirle en un tono distante que apenas saliera por el umbral y escuchara que las puertas se cerraban podría quitarse en antifaz, además de decirle que esa noche no iba a dormir en la casa, para finalizar con un escueto “Nos vemos”.

Cuando el chico llego al ascensor tenía el rostro mojado, los ojos hinchados de llorar pero había mitigado los sollozos… Pero sabían que retornarían al llegar a casa, al saber que su esposo estaba furioso con él, así que abordo el ascensor que era exclusivo para ir hacia ese piso y por tanto estuvo solitario en su cabina durante el trayecto hacia abajo y luego atravesó el lobby del edificio de forma rauda, sin intenciones de despedirse de nadie porque estaba bastante molesto con lo que había resultado en esa tarde.

Apenas salió, recibió una llamada que ahora solo le traía mas malos augurios, porque apenas vio el nombre en el identificador, después de unos segundos de espera respondió algo dubitativo:

  * Yamada… ¿Pudiste obtener información de ese tipo?



Al otro lado el siempre serio y efectivo Yamada ahora estaba algo que sonaba a que estaba indeciso:

  * Miyagi-san… Este hombre se dejo sobornar con dinero muy fácilmente, y nos dijo que fue contactado por teléfono, y que siempre se comunico con esa persona de esa manera, los pagos que le hacia se hacía en efectivo y que le dejaba los paquetes con fajos de billetes en lugares previamente acordados… Al parecer esta persona estaba muy interesada en tenerlo vigilado y saber su itinerario… Por otro lado el nunca tuvo que ver con los mensajes pero que él fue quien le dijo como usar líneas desechables para hacerse irrastreable.



Shinobu había tenido la esperanza de que al fin pudiera saber quien estaba tras sus pasos, con decepción supo que no iba a ser fácil identificar a su acosador:

  * Entonces eso quiere decir que este hombre nunca le vio la cara… ¿Le indico si esa persona era hombre o mujer?
  * Dijo que había sido extraño porque siempre que hablaban esa persona usaba un distorsionador de voz, haciendo imposible el identificar la voz… Era obvio que tenía la intención de permanecer anónima desde un principio… En otras palabras, le pagamos demasiado para la información que en realidad nos brindo.
  * Entonces no tenemos una pista que seguir después de todo…
  * Uhm… Solo tenemos el numero desde donde se comunicaba con ese hombre, con el si mantuvo el mismo número desde que lo contrato… Voy a tener que investigar ese número pero estoy seguro que será igual que los números de donde provenían los mensajes dirigidos a usted… No me hago muchas ilusiones.
  * Pues al menos podemos intentarlo… después de todo, al parecer estoy solo en esta empresa.
  * ¿A qué se refiere Miyagi-san?
  * Mi esposo se entero de que vine a hablar con su hermano, no sé como hizo pero inmediatamente fui a donde el… Y le confesé que me han estado acosando… Y no está contento con que le haya ocultado eso.
  * Lamento escuchar eso Miyagi-san.
  * Debí haberte hecho caso Yamada… Si tan solo hubiese tenido más fe en el de que reaccionaria de forma adecuada… Pero… Debo reconocer que no es la persona más equilibrada y no sabía o intuía como pudo haber reaccionado, aunque debí intuirlo siendo su esposo… Ahora me dijo que yo lo maneje por i cuenta y prácticamente me dijo que no contara con el aunque me dijo que te pidiera ayuda, pero tuve que mencionarlo Yamada… Lamento si esto llega a traerle problemas, me responsabilice de su intervención diciendo que yo lo forcé a ayudarme… Pero si llega a pasar algo tenga la seguridad de que hare todo para interceder por usted Yamada.
  * Miyagi-san, el que yo lo ayudara hacia parte de mis labores, y él me había especificado que le debía obedecer completamente, por tanto si él ve como problema el que haya llevado a cabo sus ordenes de manera estricta iría en contravía de sus propias ordenes así que no creo que pase de un reprendimiento o una amonestación… Por otro lado Miyagi-san, debe comprender a Miyagi-sama… Así como usted intuyo que él se había tornado más sensible con los acontecimientos a su alrededor… Lo sería igualmente al descubrir que usted trato de dejarlo al margen de un asunto delicado como el de los mensajes que recibe… Debe tenerle paciencia, vera que el enojo se demorara un tiempo pero luego lo ayudara en todo lo que necesite.
  * ¿En verdad lo cree Yamada?... Hoy estuvo tan frio y distante… Tan enojado… Pero supongo que en esta ocasión yo lo provoque ¿Cierto?
  * Ya no se culpe mas Miyagi-san… Su esposo está resentido… Pero aun se preocupa por usted… Solo deje enfriar el asunto con él y mientras tanto usted sigue indagando en la identidad de esta persona.
  * Bueno después de hablar con mi cuñado, ya tengo dos sospechosos.
  * ¿Él es uno de esos sospechosos?
  * No… Después de lo que me conto quedo descartado… Ahora son dos personas, uno de los ex-amantes de Yoh… Y el otro es mi hermana.
  * ¿La señora Yagami?... No había pensando en ella antes… Supongo que el señor Miyagi Kyosuke-san le conto sobre ese asunto.
  * Pues si… Hubiese querido que mi propio esposo me lo hubiese contado… Pero… Bueno, si es cierto que ella acosaba a mi esposo, ella es una probable sospechosa.
  * Pero… Ella está casada ¿No?... ¿Para qué estaría interesada en acosarlo a usted?
  * No lo sé… Tal vez siempre estuvo obsesionada con mi esposo o su fortuna y no puede superar el hecho de que él se caso conmigo y no con ella… La verdad hace mucho que no se de ella… ¿Habría una forma de averiguar si ella está haciéndome seguimientos?
  * La verdad tendría que consultar con mis contactos… Cuando tenga un prospecto de plan a seguir le informare Miyagi-san… Por ahora solo prosiga con su vida y tenga paciencia con Miyagi-sama… Usted ha logrado más de lo que muchos esperaban… No desfallezca ahora… Cuídese mucho.



Y Shinobu corto la llamada después de agradecerle su ayuda y sus palabras y luego lanzo un suspiro, mirando al cielo sintiendo como a pesar de su claridad, no lograba aligerar su corazón y cuando empezó a encaminarse a la calle volvió a sonar su teléfono, cuando vio el identificador quedo frio porque era el terapeuta con quienes hacían las sesiones, y contesto casi inmediatamente. El psiquiatra lo saludo con un tono preocupado, que era de muy mal augurio, y Shinobu a pesar de contener su angustia le urgió de la forma más amable que podía, que le contara el motivo de su llamada, el hombre sin rodeos solo dijo algo que hizo que el corazón del chico se desbocara en su pecho:

_“Miyagi-sama me ha confirmado por teléfono que suspendería de forma indefinida las sesiones que llevaba a cabo para su rehabilitación”_

El chico casi suelta el celular al escuchar eso… Todo ese esfuerzo, todas esas esperanzas desechadas de forma tan estúpida… ¿Cómo podría arreglar esa situación?... Y el médico siguió manifestando su preocupación:

_“Estábamos tan cerca de dar el paso más importante de su recuperación… ¿Sucedió algo tan grave para que el tomara esa decisión?... Si renuncia ahora sería muy difícil retomar el paso que teníamos en la última sesión… Aun tengo esperanzas de que usted lo vuelva a convencer… Aun podemos lograrlo”_

El chico apenas pudo tratar de apaciguar la inquietud del especialista, pero sentía que el sonaba tan falso porque en el fondo sabia que muy probablemente Miyagi había decidido renunciar a su terapia y eso le dolía tanto que dio rienda a un sollozo silencio en medio de la calle… ¿Tan fácil se había arruinado todo lo que habían avanzado en su matrimonio?... ¿Tan intransigente era Miyagi?... Su corazón se había roto ante esa perspectiva, pero aferrándose a su esperanza le envió un mensaje a su esposo aunque probablemente no lo leyera al menos dejaba el registro de su angustia:

  * Yoh-san… Lamento molestarte de nuevo… Sé que no quieres tener nada conmigo el día de hoy… Pero… Quisiera que al menos reconsideraras la suspensión de las terapias… Si ya no me quieres en ellas de nuevo lo acepto… Pero no las interrumpas, por favor.



Miro insistentemente el mensaje tratando de que no se leyera muy lastimoso, pero sabía que su estado anímico no podía disimularse ni siquiera por medio de un mensaje de texto, y lo envió en espera de que Miyagi al menos lo leyera… Y pasaron un par de minutos y noto que su mensaje no recibía ninguna respuesta… Aparentemente ni siquiera por ese medio su esposo quería tener contacto con él, sobretodo porque siempre Yoh le contestaba al momento, y tuvo que entender que probablemente el mayor no le respondería así que con mucha tristeza mezclada con rabia cerro el celular y lo guardo en su bolsillo y mirar al frente para dar un largo y amargo suspiro, solo pudo tratar de contenerse de soltar mas lagrimas y retomar su camino al vehículo que le aguardaba para ir de nuevo a su casa, ignorando debido a los sentimientos que le embargaban que alguien seguía sus pasos sigilosamente y permanecería escondida esa persona hasta que considerara fuera el momento adecuado, pero por ahora solo podría vigilar que sus planes se concretaran con cada circunstancia que se daba alrededor de ese chico que era su principal objetivo.

 

***********************

 

En esa semana las cosas no mejoraron para nada… Miyagi sin consultarle ni mencionarle nada se tomo una semana lejos de Tokio, al día siguiente no había notado como le habían preparado una pequeña valija y que se había ido a una casa de retiro que tenia los Miyagi en Hakone y solo se pudo enterar cuando el mayordomo le entrego una carta al llegar a la mansión esa tarde, y se puso a leerla en la soledad de la inmensa habitación… La carta era por demás en el mismo tono distante que tenia Miyagi al finalizar la conversación que habían tenido en la oficina, donde le avisaba que se tomaría unos días, que no lo llamara ni lo fuera a buscar, que quería tomarse un tiempo a solas y que cuando el llegara hablarían con más calma… Además le advirtió adicionalmente que el que pudieran hablar a su llegada no quería decir que el retomaría las terapias… Esas se reanudarían cuando él lo dispusiera y por ahora no quería pensar en ellas. Esas líneas le decepcionaron tanto, porque entonces era obvio que el si estaba muy resentido con Shinobu y le estaba dando por donde más le dolía… Y obviamente no pudo evitar sacar unas lagrimas, rabioso de ver que se había dejado llevar en ese matrimonio… Si tan solo no estuviera enamorado de él y no hubiese bajado la guardia como ingenuamente se había prometido desde el principio de ese matrimonio.

Shinobu siguió haciendo sus pasantías sin problemas, pero en días recientes sentía que llamaba mucho la atención a un nuevo compañero de trabajo que siempre le invitaba a tomar un café después de los horarios de oficina… También estaba haciendo su pasantía en esa empresa pero en el área de Finanzas, era un buen trabajador pero ese desmedido interés era un aviso de que él buscaba relacionarse con él en ámbitos diferentes al laborales, e incluso al amistoso, porque buscaba claramente algo mas por la forma algo intensa en que lo veía y si el hombre iba tan de frente con él, es porque intuía que él era gay… El chico tuvo que decirle que no podía aceptar porque estaba casado, incluso se pregunto mentalmente que con toda la parafernalia mediática que tuvo por su asistencia a la inauguración del proyecto del condominio, el debía más o menos saber quién era su esposo, pero entonces tuvo que aclararle que no podía aceptar sus invitaciones, el otro cambio la estrategia diciéndole que solo lo harían como amigos, pero Shinobu, ahora más que nunca evitaría a toda costa cualquier malentendido y mas con su esposo, por lo que simplemente le dijo que no podía crear malos entendidos y que solo podían verse como compañeros de trabajo, y entonces evadió un grave motivo por el cual podrían tacharle de infiel, sabiendo que estaba siendo vigilado… Y trato de minimizar el contacto con ese hombre al mínimo, aunque si le hubiese llegado a tener su amistad porque en verdad le agradaba pero debía ser pragmático.

Aparte de ese asunto, no volvió a saber nada mas de su esposo o Yamada… Y curiosamente no recibió ningún mensaje de ningún numero anónimo, para su alivio, y solo pudo pasar el tiempo esperando a que su esposo volviera y entonces fue cuando una mañana recibió una llamada que le trajo un rayo de esperanza:

  * ¡Shinobu-kun! ¿Cómo has estado?
  * ¡Chiyo-san!... ¿Cómo estás?
  * ¿Yo? Muy bien… Ese viaje fue de lo mas renovador… Te vi en televisión cuando fuiste en representación de tu esposo en el evento… ¡Te veías increíblemente guapo!... Mi esposo está muy complacido por como llevaste el nombre Miyagi.
  * Gracias Chiyo-san… Aunque no hice gran cosa… Fue Miyagi Kyosuke-san quien manejo el nombre con mayor relevancia.
  * Bueno… A eso debo mi llamada… Hable con mi hijo Kyosuke-kun y me puso al tanto de lo que paso con Yoh-kun… ¿Ustedes están muy mal?



Shinobu solo pudo soltar un doloroso suspiro, tratando de no soltar todas sus emociones a su suegra quien ahora manifestaba su verdadera preocupación:

  * Chiyo-san… ¿Se entero de que me estaban acosando?
  * Bueno Kyosuke-kun me dijo que al principio pensabas que había sido él quien te mandaba unos mensajes anónimos que se burlaban de ti… Pero… No más que eso.
  * Bueno… Si… Mas o menos fue así… Alguien me está mandando mensajes no muy gratos y con ayuda de Yamada he intentado averiguar quién es para detener a esta persona… Quise manejarlo por mi cuenta porque Yoh-san tuvo unas sesiones en su terapia muy intensas y lo dejaron muy sensible… Por eso no le conté sobre esos anónimos… Pero ahora que me acorraló cuando salí de hablar con mi cuñado, no pude mentirle más y tuve que contarle todo… Y se enojo tanto que ahora se fue de nuestra casa para irse de retiro a Hakone y suspendió las terapias… Por eso no se qué hacer… Y esa llamada que me da es como si el cielo me escuchara porque en verdad necesito arreglar las cosas con él y espero que tú me puedas ayudar…



La mujer se quedo silenciosa unos segundos para retomar la conversación con un tono mas melancólico:

  * Ay my Shinobu-kun… ¿Por qué no me contaste eso desde el principio?... Te hubiese aconsejado bien… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?
  * Por lo que le menciono Chiyo-san… Me sentía tan autosuficiente que quise ahorrarle a Yoh-san cualquier problema que fuera provocado por mí, y por una vez en mi vida quise solucionar mis problemas sin que mi esposo tuviera que ayudarme… ¿Acaso fue tan grave el pecado de querer el bienestar de mi amado esposo?
  * Shinobu-kun… La mente de mi hijo se inclina más hacia la solución de problemas de forma efectiva… Y para el solucionar problemas es lo que lo pone activo… El estaría orgulloso de ayudarte a detener a quien sea que sea tu acosador… Para el su labor como esposo es defender y proteger a su conyugue y el que tú te entrometieras para cumplir esa labor… No le agrada esa idea.
  * Pero… ¡No sabes cómo se puso cuando me conto sobre su pasado! ¡Lo que paso con su primer amor!... ¡Su dolor lo sentí yo!... No tuve la voluntad para añadirle más angustia a su vida… Por eso yo quise solucionar lo más discretamente mi acoso… ¡Pero no quise alejarlo de mi! ¡Solo quería evitar más molestias!



La mujer solo volvió a suspirar… Pero Shinobu sentía que ella no lo juzgaba tan duramente y que podría comprender su decisión, aunque ahora sabía que no fue la más acertada.

  * Shinobu-kun, estas atormentado por tus buenas intenciones… Aun eres muy ingenuo e inexperto… Pero pronto aprenderás a manejar lo complicado que es mi hijo… Solo puedo prometerte que tratare de hablar con él y pedirle que reconsidere su intransigencia… Tu le perdonaste cuando yo pensaba que te irías de la familia, pues ahora apelare a que el vuelva a pensar sobre su enojo, y aunque no te prometo mucho, tratare de hacerle ver que solo querías ver por su estabilidad emocional y que lo tome en cuenta… Yo no he hablado con él pero Kyosuke-kun me conto que estaba muy enojado y que incluso le reclamo a el por entrometerse en su matrimonio y tuvo un altercado con su hermano.
  * Es decir, que aun así provoque muchos problemas ¿Cierto?
  * ¡No te preocupes!... Ellos discuten con mucha frecuencia aunque si tiene que ver contigo se han incrementado dichas peleas… Pero a lo que voy es que lo mejor que puedes hacer es esperarlo y tenerle paciencia… Reconstruir su confianza y demostrarle que ustedes tienen un matrimonio fuerte, a prueba de todo… Pronto te anticiparas a las reacciones de mi hijo y sabrás como llevar su difícil carácter… Solo espera por su regreso y no te resientas con él.
  * No puede resentirme cuando ha sido mi falta de criterio… Aposte por la razón equivocada… Ahora solo quiero que llegue y aunque sé que va estar distante, volveré a ganarme esa confianza… Chiyo-san si tu puedes acelerar a que el me disculpe más rápido, te estaría muy agradecido… No quisiera ponerte en esa situación pero estoy muy desesperado.
  * Shinobu-kun… Eres mi hijo adoptivo… ¡Claro que te ayudare!... Por ahora solo ten paciencia y no fuerces la situación, Yoh-kun va a su ritmo y no le gusta que lo apuren.
  * Lo sé… Pero seguiré tu consejo y seguiré las pautas que me indique mi esposo… Todo por él.
  * Me gusta escucharte así Shinobu-kun.



La mujer siempre alivianaba cualquier situación incluso a través de una línea telefónica, ella sabia como aligerar el espíritu del jovencito… Siempre era muy bien recibido una llamada de ella, para Shinobu era lo que hubiese querido recibir de su madre, pero Chiyo-san ocupaba ese lugar de confianza que se sentía respaldado por su suegra, y ver como ella lo apoyaba. Después de hablar con ella brevemente ella le desea suerte antes de cortar, pero esa llamada le daba nuevos aires al optimismo del chico que retomo su rutina matutina antes de dirigirse a la oficina donde trabajaba.

 

 

***********************

 

 

La llegada de Miyagi se dio un par de días después de esa llamada, de forma inesperada para el chico porque no fue anunciada por parte del mayor, el chico solo se dio cuenta cuando al llegar a su hogar, el mayordomo le anuncio que el señor Miyagi había retornado esa misma tarde pero que había vuelto a salir para la empresa, que solo había ido a la casa para dejar su equipaje para fuera organizado por los empleados pero nada más… Y aparte no había recibido ninguna instrucción con respecto a si el señor iba a cenar con él, por lo que Shinobu intuyo que seguramente cenaría solo, a su pesar, pero se auto-reforzó la idea de que debía mantenerse callado y no manifestar su frustración, por lo que disimulando su decepción ceno a solas en la salita de estar… Y esa noche, anticipando que Miyagi probablemente no dormiría con él, se adelanto para cambiarse de ropa e irse a dormir, aunque no pudo conciliar muy bien el sueño, de pronto en medio de ese duermevela estaba alerta por si su esposo llegaba en la madrugada, cosa que sucedió… Y esa mañana fue una muy triste para el chico que solo pudo iniciar ese día tal como había sido en el resto de la semana que no tuvo a su esposo a su lado.

Aparte de estar al pendiente de su celular por si recibía un mísero mensaje o mas optimisticamente una llamada de Yoh, Shinobu no había rendido muy bien en su trabajo, equivocándose en tonterías que incidieron en una llamada de atención por parte de su jefe que estaba preocupado por el estado de ánimo del chico durante toda esa semana, cosa que Shinobu trato de evitar, y mencionar que probablemente podría ser por cambios en las temperaturas y que se cuidaría mejor por si se avecinaba un resfriado.

Pero esa tarde le traería una sorpresa cuando recibe una llamada que Shinobu contesto sin mirar quien era, pensando que era su esposo… Resulto ser Yamada quien parecía estar muy acelerado… Shinobu se puso muy nervioso al escucharlo hablar con un inédito entusiasmo:

  * Buenas tardes Miyagi-san… Lo llamo porque por fin he podido lograr una forma para seguir la investigación sobre su acosador



Esa noticia levanto el espíritu de un ya deslucido Shinobu, a lo cual puso su máximo interés:

  * ¿Qué lograste averiguar Yamada?
  * ¿Recuerda el número telefónico desde donde se comunicaban para contactar a nuestro amigo Okamoto?... Bueno primero tendría que explicarle un poco a lo que tuve que recurrir
  * Por favor cuénteme todo sin perder detalle… Me tiene en ascuas
  * Disculpe Miyagi-san… Bueno… Tuve que contactar a un ex-policía amigo mío que se convirtió en detective privado que aun tiene colaboradores dentro del sistema policial… El me ha ayudado con el rastreo de los números telefónicos… Pues cuando le mencione sobre lo de su acosador él fue el que interrogo al señor Okamoto… Estuvo monitoreando ese número que le dio y se dio cuenta que a diferencia de los anteriores números que eran desechado apenas usted bloqueaba el numero, este número permaneció activo, porque se comunicaba con cierta regularidad con nuestro amigo para darle instrucciones, por ende tuvimos que establecer un plan donde tuvimos que sobornar a nuestro colaborador, para que nos avisara el momento cuando el recibía alguna llamada de este personaje… Lo que mi amigo logro hacer es, y este procedimiento se tiene que manejar con total discreción… Es que cuando el aparato desde donde se realizaba la llamada que tiene el número telefónico que obtuvimos emitiría una señal que debe ser triangulada con las torres de telefonía celular más cercanas… Así podríamos obtener unas coordenadas de posición de nuestro elusivo acosador… Pero para eso el señor Okamoto debe mantener como pudiera la comunicación con este personaje y poder rastrearlo y finalmente encontrar a esta persona para detenerla… Podríamos hacer la operación por nuestra cuenta pero usted es la victima por lo que lo llamo para que me dé la orden… Esta operación no es algo usual y solo la policía tiene la potestad de hacerla porque se hace un seguimiento sin consentimiento del usuario a quien se rastrea… Por eso le pido que si tiene una decisión me la indique de forma rápida porque debe ser lo más rápida posible… Porque el señor Okamoto acaba de recibir una llamada de ese número.



Shinobu sintió en su pecho un latido acelerado… Parecía de película todo eso… Pero sabía que debía seguir adelante así que se dirigió con disimulo y rápidamente hacia uno de los salones de reunión vacios y después de verificar que no había oídos curiosos le respondió sin dudarlo afirmativamente:

  * ¡Claro que doy la orden!... ¡De inmediato quiero terminar con todo eso!
  * Muy bien señor… Acabo de dar paso al rastreo para que mi amigo inicie el procedimiento-
  * ¡Quiero que me digan donde se encuentra!
  * Perdón… ¿Se refiere a ahora?
  * ¡Sí! ¡Quiero saber donde esta ese bastardo en estos momentos!
  * Pero señor… Es muy peligroso-
  * ¡Quiero ver de quien se trata!... ¡Ya no soporto como este personaje sigue socavando mi matrimonio!… No quiero dar más espera…
  * Pero… ¡Podría ser peligroso!... ¡No puedo dejar que se exponga a algo así!
  * ¡No le estoy pidiendo permiso Yamada!... ¡Dígame en donde se encuentra este maldito!
  * Señor… Espere… Apenas está comenzando la triangulación.
  * ¿En este momento Okamoto está hablando con ese tipo?
  * Si… No va a durar mucho la conversación
  * ¿Cuánto dura esa triangulación?
  * Dura unos minutos después de identificar las torres de telefonía celular más cercanas a la fuente de emisión.
  * Muy bien… Dígame donde se encuentra usted… Así los acompañare para buscar a esta persona… Saldré para tomar un taxi.
  * Señor es mucho mejor si lo hacemos juntos… No me gustaría darle a su esposo noticias nefastas.
  * Tranquilo Yamada… Mándeme la dirección e iré con ustedes.
  * Muy señor… Aquí lo espero.



Shinobu rápidamente se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe para indicarle que tenía un asunto que debía tratar, pero estaba en una reunión y no podía interrumpirlo, así que solo le dejo el mensaje con la secretaria y luego tomando sus cosas se bajo con sigilo y salió del edificio dándose cuenta en el trayecto que Yamada le había enviado la dirección que resulto ser no muy lejana, a lo sumo 10 minutos en auto lo que era muy conveniente y para no demorarse más se encamino a la vía principal para tomar uno de los taxis que estaban estacionados en la calle a la vuelta del edificio y fue cuando recibió una llamada de Yamada que le contesto casi al primer timbrazo:

  * ¿Qué pasa Yamada?
  * Señor… ¿Dónde se encuentra?
  * Estaba en la oficina donde trabajo y ya salí del edificio para tomar el taxi para que me lleve a donde están ustedes… ¿Ya tienes la ubicación de este personaje?
  * Señor… Acabo de recibir la ubicación exacta de ese teléfono… Señor… Está en el mismo sector donde usted esta…



La voz nerviosa de Yamada hizo detener a Shinobu en seco:

  * ¿Qué dijiste?
  * La persona que uso ese teléfono hasta hace unos poco minutos está muy cerca de donde usted esta… Señor… Puede que este siguiéndolo
  * ¡Qué demo-!



Justo cuando retomaba su trayecto esta vez de forma mas acelerada llego a la esquina para dar vuelta al edificio cuando se topa de frente con la materialización de su más terrible pesadilla, con la cual se estrello casi violentamente… Pero al incorporarse sin haberse percatado de que había soltado el celular que había caído al suelo, se quedo sin aliento, su cuerpo se paralizo totalmente y sus ojos abiertos de par en par sin casi dar crédito a lo que tenia frente a sus ojos, o mejor dicho a quien tenía frente a él… Apenas tuvo la fuerza para musitar casi son poderlo hacer con incredulidad de lo que sus sentidos le estaban mostrando:

  * ¿Qué haces aquí… Risako?



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No saben como me puse cuando escribi esta ultima línea… Ya medio había dejado obvio de quien se trataba pero… ¿Sera ella?... Veamos que se diran ahora frente a frente… ¿Qué hara Shinobu???... Ahora ya estamos entrando al punto de inflexión de esta historia… Si no aceleraba algunas cosas quien sabe cuantos capítulos mas hubiese tenido que escribir para llegar a este punto… Dios, creí que nunca acabaría y con tantas compliaciones que me surgieron en el camino pensé que todo se había confabulado para que no llegara a sacar estos capítulos…. No saben lo que sufrí para sacarlos y demorarme tanto… Espero sepan comprender el porque me demore tanto… uuuufff Creo que ahora debo ponerme a estructurar la transicion de lo que se dara próximamente… Y tiene que quedar tan genial porque se lo debo a mis lectoras.


End file.
